Born This Way
by STFUSAM
Summary: "Let's fill a school with teens with supernatural abilities, they said. It'll be great, they said." Throw in three former super villains, hormones, crazy friends, and a new villain plotting in the shadows and thousands of power hungry kids...and what do you get? Chaos of course.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ _All rights to the Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken. Lyrics do not belong to me._

* * *

 _ **Born This Way:**_

 _ **Introductions**_

* * *

" _I guess we shouldn't judge people by what they look like."_

" _Even if they're as ugly as you."_

 _-Blossom and Bubbles Utonium_

* * *

Imagine a world _filled_ with a bunch of "super powered" kids and adults. Crazy right?

People having amazing abilities that defy possibly everything logical, people that could soar in the air like a bird, conjure up spirits or tools of mass destruction, and people that _are_ tools of mass destruction. To some it may sound a bit a " _comic-ish"_ ; a world filled with _Superman's_ and _Wonder Woman's_ , can you believe it? No one could at first. But the world isn't always a beautiful, human friendly place. Radioactive bug bites, secret classified human testing, bizarre accidents, DNA manipulations and tampering, are just some of the many reasons why there's thousands of people today with amazing powers.

And as time passed by, tests were run, people have gotten more comfortable with the fact that super powered people exist and well…here we are today.

* * *

 _ **The City of Townsville**_

It was a big step for mankind, if the salt and pepper haired Professor had to say so himself. After all the _freaking out_ was out of everyone's systems, the higher up's got to work. Laws were made, things had to be adjusted, things had to be done _fairly_ , buildings and houses had to made stronger –you would think they would think of doing that after his girls were created– A lot of things were made anew for the situation at hand. For example, special schools were built. Schools specially designed for the _Gifted_ ; most like to be called. A lot of _Gifted_ adults that had majors in education and that had more experience with their abilities pitched the idea to their governments and they just had to agree, it wasn't a bad idea.

It wasn't a bad idea at all. In fact, it was great idea! There the Giftedchildren will learn to use and control their abilities, while getting the usual proper education of course. The seasoned Gifted'sthought it would be wonderful for the children to be around kids just like themselves and for them to simply be themselves. Now, there was no law saying Gifted children had to go to the schools. They're free to go to regular schools just like any other kid and some did. Not every Gifted person fancied their power. Some thought their powers to be more of a burden in their lives; the cause of maybe some childhood trauma they had earlier in life. Or they thought it just brought too much unwanted attention. But, no matter. It was the said person's decision in the end.

When word first got out about the school's though, people were wary. Yes, the buildings were going to have to be huge to accommodate the children and their many powers. That meant space was going to need to be made in bustling cities and suburban areas. And then there was the dorms issues since most kids will have to fly in and live on campus in order to attend the schools. Of course the kids were excited for that since they now had the chance to get from under their parent's overprotective eyes but the students were the real problem here. Having a couple hundreds of super powered children in one humongous building? There was bound to be conflict right? Well of course since most of these said kids were bound to have egos the size of Jupiter. _What are we going to do about that?_ Was the parents question. Well...of course there will be appropriate security, rules and regulations, and consequences and repercussions. It is still a school. But the other thing that the seasoned Gifted's and higher up's have collectively argued and agreed on was that...they're going to let the ego boosted kids work out their differences _themselves_.

 _Fun right?_

 _Ha...ha, ha._

Que, the outraged and shocked outbursts. If parents weren't already wary then they were upon hearing that. Hell, even the Professor himself was taken back when hearing about it. His eldest daughter was shocked speechless. His middle daughter was geared up and ready to go–much to his dismay–and his youngest daughter just shook her head in disapprovement at her over ecstatic raven haired sister. After everyone in the house was settled down and their initial shock wore off, their attention went back to the female government official on the screen. They listened on as she explained their reasoning behind the decision on letting the kids duke it out.

What they got from the lady's explanation was that basically... _kids are going to be kids._ The Professor sniffed snidely at that, surprised to hear that the government actually understood that. _Now,_ why and how they we're going to go about the conflicts was the interesting part.

 _Get this,_ so what the people have decided was that if two children had a problem with one another that they just can't settle with words with _every_ fiber of their being, then they we're allowed to schedule one– _and only one–_ duel at the end of the school day, of the current month. Meaning, the students were only allowed one _approved_ fight per month. But beforehand the students must participate in one mandatory mediation with a guidance counselor and the Principal before the fight could be approved. It was only to see if the situation so dire that they had no choice but to let the students go at it. He remembered his middle daughter grinning devilishly at the news and then remembered the intense lecture him and his eldest gave her right after.

Now their reasoning why was a little too brief for his liking but he didn't make the rules…The reason? The kids are bound to clash with someone eventually so why not get some research out of it? During the fights, the children's strengths and weaknesses will be recorded, which will give them additional help on improving and controlling their powers. _Not bad._ The Professor was a little iffy about someone else beside him and his daughters doctor examining his girls but he was confident that with his credibility, he would be able to pull some strings once the super school was built in Townsville.

Oh yes! One of those said super schools was coming to his city. The home of the Powerpuff Girls; the protectors of Townsville. Did he think it was a coincidence? No. Townsville had too many monster crisis's and criminals running around rampant for a school filled with super powered kids to just come and it be some miraculous coincidence. He could bet all his life savings that Mayor Bellum was one of the first people to sign off on the start of the school's construction.

Now what does this mean for his daughters? Well, it could mean lots of things. Less work for his hard working girls for one. A chance for them to finally live a somewhat normal life. _Hell,_ to take a well deserved, nice _**long**_ family vacation because it's _about damn time._

 _OR!_

Or...things could go completely down the drain...to a far away place of no return. Let's start with his middle daughter, _Buttercup Utonium._ Buttercup _loves_ to fight. What does she love more than to fight? _A good fight_. Since she was five, the only real action Buttercup gets is when there's a monster or criminal on the loose and it's a good thing that that's often because the girl has a lot of steam to blow off—a...lot. Where does it come from? Well if you ask her...everything. Now, let's throw in roughly a thousand super powered high schoolers like herself that's going to be very _eager_ to test out their strength on a 100ft monster. Where does that put Buttercup, you ask? Oh, she'll probably be in a very dark corner somewhere...building up even more steam...ready to blow...any second...on **anybody**. Where does that put the rest of the student body? ...Hopefully not in the hospital. The Professor did not want to have a stack of kids hospital bills in his mailbox.

 _Please, God no…_

Let's move on to his eldest daughter, _Blossom Utonium._ The one that takes after him the most. The smartest of his three beloved daughters. The fearless leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom. Blossom loves being a leader. One would say that it's in her blood to lead. She's the one who dishes out the plans, comes up with the strategies, and makes the hard decisions that no one else could make. Could lead a army into battle? Probably. Could she lead a army of careless, trigger happy, egotistical, and rebellious teenagers? _Ehhh..._ she'll try–until she's right in that corner with her sister, slowly losing her shit. You're probably thinking that Blossom seems a little on the _controlling_ side but it's really not like that. She just has a way of doing things to achieve the best results, the safest way possible. Having hundreds of ameture superheroes ignorantly running into battle without a sense of a plan in _her_ city and in _her care,_ is not how she operates. If you're going to fight crime in Townsville, then you best to listen to Blossom...or else.

Ask Buttercup, she's pretty familiar with Blossom's "or else's".

They're not fun. Not even remotely close.

The Professor's youngest daughter, _Bubbles Utonium_ maybe his only hope for a peace of mind while the girls were at school. The optimistic bubbly teen will most likely give him the least amount of problems out of the trio...until the dating starts. A shudder ran down the Professor's spine at the thought of the many super powered punks that were bound to ask out his baby girl. Knowing Bubbles sweet and somewhat gullible nature,–no offense–she'll probably agree to a few suitors. Unbeknownst to the Professor, his hand tightened around the class of water he was just feverishly sipping on. He knew then that he was going to have to make some modifications to his old power suit if he was going to keep all of the horny teens away from his precious daughters. His very _gorgeous_ precious daughters.

The Professor spared a glance at each of the three girls that occupied the spaces next to him. Blossom to the left of him, legs crossed, sitting comfortably on the same sofa as himself. Blossom was breathtakingly beautiful, _stunning, exquisite..._ you get the picture. Her long luxurious red hair, in the sun reminded you of an evening sunset in the middle of autumn. She lost her infamous red bow years ago; wanting a new look for herself as she got older. Instead of her signature high ponytail, her long tresses fell down in a waterfall of silky curls to the arch of her back. Long thick eyelashes framed her unusual fuchsia colored eyes, that were still focused on the television in front of them. A collection of dainty brown freckles danced across her button of a nose. Her full rosy lips poked out in a pout. _She still wasn't too happy about fighting being allowed in school._

The feeling of eyes being on her made her turn in her fathers direction. Cocking her head to the side and arching one thin red brow, she asked him if anything was wrong. The question brought upon two other sets of eyes aimed in his direction. Two unusual shades of lime green and icy blue. The Professor shook his head with a timid chuckle. _Oh nothing._ He assured them. Blossom's high cheekbones stood out as she gave him a wary smile. She obviously didn't believe him but she didn't want to press him about it. The aging man gave her and her sisters a thumbs up before giving his attention back to the television. Only momentarily though.

Not even a minute went by before he found his eyes wandering to his middle child. No matter how tomboyish the girl was, Buttercup's natural girly looks stood out. She didn't get her thick, dark eyebrows threaded like the rest of her sisters; she didn't need to since they were already perfectly arched. Buttercup's long, jet black eyelashes gave off the assumption that she was wearing mascara–which she wasn't. Buttercup detested makeup. Her sisters had to fight for her to wear only _lip gloss_ for their eighth grade graduation. The red shine to her normal pouty, pale pink lips was not missed by any of her peers that evening and she was _not_ happy at the fact. Her rosy thin cheeks were redder than they already were and she wanted nothing but to wipe the cursed lip gloss off.

For that whole night Buttercup's enticing _lime_ green eyes, flared daggers at anyone who's eyes lingered longer than they should've. Her ink black, shoulder length hair was pulled into _cute_ but messy bun. Thanks to her stylish fashionista of a sister, _Bubbles._ The Professor remembered the two arguing about how Buttercup's friends were never going to let her live the memory down, only for Blossom to break up the fight soon after. He chuckled lightly at the memory, thanking the heavens that a funny commercial came on to hide the real reason why he was laughing. He didn't want to trigger his daughters perceptiveness once again.

His eyes roamed over to his last daughter. The _stylish_ _fashionista_. The adorable and excessively cute one. The one that boys weren't too afraid about approaching because her overly nice nature. Bubbles is a _gem._ Everything about the girl shined. Her bright blonde curly hair bounced with every step. Gone, were the cute pigtails she once faithfully wore. She was going to be in high school soon and she was going to look the part, she declared excitedly. Bubbles big sapphire eyes stuck out like a sore thumb on her pale porcelain skin. Her arched blonde eyebrows and long lashes only added to her captivating good looks. What was even more adorable about the bright girl was that, adorned on her chubby cheeks, were two deep dimples. Making her smile even more appealing and inviting to the opposite sex.

The muscles in the Professor's jaw strained. Perhaps he'll need an even bigger power suit. Summer vacation just started for the girls so that gave him a little over two months to work on it before they entered high school. Will he be able to finish before then? The Professor stared stiffly at his three daughters. _He's going to have to._ In two months time, his precious daughters were going to a school filled with kids just like them. Of course they were excited for the new experiences. No more curious and dissecting eyes, not that they minded them _too_ much. They've gotten used to them through the years but it would be nice to feel somewhat _normal_ for once and going to a school with kids like them would give them that normality.

Yes, they're going to miss their dear friends from their old school's. Especially, Robin Snyder and Mitch Mitchelson–even though Robin lived right next door but _still_...that was beside the point. Not going to school with them was going to be weird at first since growing up they all thought that they were going to graduate together. But with little convincing from the two and the promise of hanging out whenever they could, the girls agreed to attend _Gifted Heights Academy_.

* * *

" _Be yourself, be secure with yourself_

 _Rely and trust upon your own decisions_

 _On your own beliefs."_

 _-"Be Yourself" Frank Ocean's Mom_

* * *

 _ **Two years later**_

Blossom has always been a morning person. Since the young age of seven, she's been waking up at six am on the dot. First, she made her bed and did her morning stretches, making sure to get all of the kinks and crooks out of her rested muscles. Then she made her way to the bathroom that was conveniently right across from her bedroom door– _a bedroom she had to literally fight her baby sister for_ –There in the bathroom she began her normal routine of showering and brushing her teeth, being careful not to spend no more than twenty minutes inside or the Professor was sure to rush her out. Once back inside her room, she got dressed; a light gray, cotton button up dress that ended behind her knees. The long sleeves of the dress were snug and was sure to give her some warmth throughout the day. The dress hugged her curves nicely but not _too_ nice that it was deemed inappropriate. After throwing on her light blue denim jacket and white Mary Janes she got from _Urban Outfitters_ , she grabbed her bag with her books in it and was out the door.

What she noticed first was the loud blaring music coming from her sister's room. Pulling out her phone, she checked the time.

 _6:44 am._ It was too early for this.

Good thing was, at least she didn't have to drag the obsidian haired girl out of her bed like she usually did every morning. But still... _it was too early for this._ Behind her she heard the bathroom door close and knew that Bubbles was going to spend at least a good forty minutes inside of it. It's a good thing that Buttercup took her showers at night. Speaking of Buttercup…

"BUTTERCUP!"

 _Shock me like an electric eel._

 _Baby girl,_

Blossom gave an involuntary sigh. As much as she liked the song by _MGMT,_ it was far too early to be blasting the catchy song. Blossom knocked–no, banged–on Buttercup's door once more.

 _Turn me on with your electric feel!_

"Buttercup, I know you hear me in there!" She exclaimed fiercely. Her foot was starting to shake impatiently as she folded her arms across her chest.

 _I said, Ooh girl!_

"And for the love of God, _turn that off!"_

When she heard feet shuffle from behind her sister's door, she smiled victoriously. The door was flung open with a quick whoosh and the smile that was on Blossom's face was soon replaced with a frown at the sight of her sister's retreating back _and_ all of the clutter on her floor. Blossom immediately regretted stepping inside. You could barely see the gray carpet that peeked out through all of the clothes and other miscellaneous things on the ground. With a look of disgust, Blossom stared at Buttercup who was currently sitting at the edge of her unmade bed, sliding on her black Vans.

"How do you sleep in here?" Was the first thing that came out of Blossom's mouth. Mild disgust written all over her pretty face.

Buttercup greeted her back with a smirk before looking around her room. It was a normal room but just with a touch of _Buttercup_. Much like Buttercup's door, many posters hung on the walls, covering the sight of the dark gray walls. A queen-sized bed was pushed against the left side of the wall. A dark green comforter and gray sheets laid disarray on top of it. On the right side of the room was her metal desk. On top it was a sleek Macbook Pro that was covered in band stickers and other inappropriate sayings. Three green beanies sat on the floor next to a small plasma tv that rested on a stand for whenever she had company over to play video games or watch movies. Even though Blossom wondered how anyone could fathom sitting in Buttercup's junkyard of a room; her and Bubbles couldn't stand more than five minutes in it.

"Well I sleep in it much like you sleep in yours dear sister." Buttercup replied haughtily. She was on her feet now, making her way over to the door, where Blossom still reluctantly stood.

The neat freak in Blossom mentally shuddered. "And you don't think that that's a problem? You basically live in a pigsty."

"You have your way of living and I have mine." She said as she pushed her back into the hallway. Before leaving the room herself, she killed the power on her speakers, grabbed her worn backpack and joined Blossom in the hall.

"Seriously, being able to actually see your floor for once isn't a bad thing."

"I do see my floor." Buttercup countered closing her door.

Blossom snorted unattractively. "And when is that?"

"When i'm looking for something to wear of course." She quipped with a smirk.

Blossom's nose wrinkled at her. " _You_ are disgusting."

Buttercup's laughter filled the hall whilst Blossom just shook her head as they finally made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where's the Professor already had breakfast prepared on the blue marble countertops. The aroma of pancakes, bacon, and eggs filled the room. A bowl of mixed fruits for Bubbles sat, wrapped up next to the food. The food looked heaven sent. _Especially_ _the_ _bacon_ , Buttercup thought so herself.

"Good Morning Professor!" Blossom greeted in a sing-song voice. She passed by him to grab a plate each of them, including Bubbles. Closing the white wooden cabinet, she turned and left through the open adjoining door that led to the dining room.

"Morning Professor." Buttercup said quickly as she grabbed the still steaming food. Mouth watering as she had eye sex with the crispy bacon. The Professor turned around from stove and grinned at the two girl's.

"Good morning Blossom. Good morning Buttercup," He abruptly popped Buttercup's hand with a spatula. "stop drooling over the bacon like that and take it to the dining room." He scolded quickly as she pouted while rubbing her hand.

"I wasn't drooling" He heard her murmur seconds later as she stalked out of the room like a wounded puppy, taking the food with her. Adding salt to the injury, Blossom passed by her snickering and Buttercup threw a sharp glare over her shoulder at her as they pass one another.

"Is Bubbles almost ready?" The Professor asked wiping the excess pancake mix off his rough hands.

Leaning against the counter, Blossom raised a brow. "We're talking about Bubbles here. That girl can spend _hours_ in front of a mirror."

Which she has before. Bubbles once spent a whole night staying up practicing makeup looks that she had learned from beauty gurus on YouTube. She even managed to drag Blossom from her bed–after ten minutes of relentless begging and puppy dog eyes–to practice on her too.

The Professor sighed. "She's going to miss breakfast."

Reentering the kitchen, Buttercup's eyes flickered mischievously. "Want me to go get her?"

The Professor and Blossom shared a look before collectively saying, "No."

The last time Buttercup went to fetch Bubbles down for breakfast, she ended up scaring the girl half to death while Bubbles was right in the middle of doing her makeup. A ugly thick line of mascara ran down the side of Bubbles freshly made face and then the screaming started. Bubbles refused to leave the house until she was done doing her makeup for the _second_ time.

Blossom checked her phone again with a hum. "It's only 7:10, she still has time." The Professor nodded.

Buttercup leaned in on her tippy toes. A cheshire grin plastered on her face. "You guys sure? It'll only take a second…"

Two sets of eyes glared stiffly at the green clad girl. " _No._ "

Groaning, Buttercup rolled her emerald eyes. "I never get to have any fun around here." And with that said, she stomped her way to the dining room to eat.

Five minutes later, an overly cheerful Bubbles made her way into the dining room humming a happy tune. With grin spread across her glossy lips, she told– _no, sang–_ everyone good morning. She did a cute little twirl in her deep blue dress before sitting down with the rest of her family.

Buttercup looked on with a grimace.

"It's the first day of school." She paused to swallow her pancake she was currently devouring. "Why are you so happy?"

Bubbles reached for her fruit and then the pancakes. "Because it's the first day of school Buttercup." She sang simply, as if the answer was obvious. That only lead to weary looking Buttercup.

Buttercup's head snapped towards the Professor. "How much sugar did you use when you made her?"

"Buttercup…" The Professor warned slowly.

Blossom sent a disapproving look at her before politely placing a neatly cut piece of pancake in her mouth.

Bubbles head tilted to the side and a very wide smile stretched across her face as she dug into her fruit. "You're one to talk _Butters._ You've been blasting music since dawn. It's seems your just excited as I am for school." Her tone was creepishly sweet. It almost made Buttercup uncomfortable. _Almost._ She was going to bite the girl's head off about the nickname but lucky for her, there was witnesses in the room.

 _Lucky bitch._

Buttercup shrugged impassively. "Couldn't sleep. The night before school starts back up is always a pain in the a–" The Professor and Blossom dared her with their eyes for her to finish that sentence. " _–butt_. They're a pain in the butt." Buttercup finished with a grunt.

She heard Bubbles snicker quietly at the sight and it took every power in her not to kick the living shit out of the blondes shin under the table.

 _So you think this is funny?_

 _I most definitely do._

 _Okay,_ fine _. We'll see who has the last laugh by the end of this day._

Bubbles mockingly rolled her eyes. _I'm literally_ shaking _in fear._

 _You two do know know I can hear you right?_

Sapphire and emerald eyes shot towards magenta ones, giving each a stern look before softening back at a oblivious Professor.

"Buttercup's right. The day before school starts does always make me anxious but I am looking forward to all of the new freshmen coming in. I heard we're getting a lot more than last year."

The Professor shared a smile before his eyes drifted off in wonder. "Ahh, yes. The mayor did say that the school was getting a stronger bunch this year."

This made Buttercup perk up. _Stronger?_ The gladiator hearted girl grinned deviously. Stronger students meant more fights in the power hungry school. And more fights meant more entertainment for Buttercup. _School may suck a lot less now._

"Stronger, huh?" A wicked glint was hidden behind those emerald eyes. "Some people aren't going to like that…"

Bubbles quietly shook her head. "It's because of the stupid ranking system everyone made up."

The ranking system. In the two years that the school began, already a system of _power_ has taken place. Like a food chain, the strongest was at the top and the weakest...well they tried to make it day by day without getting the crap beat out of them. It's actually quite sad and the school's faculty and principal had tried to put a stop to the chaos by handing out flyers on bullying and what you can do to prevent it but who's going to come forth and snitch on someone who can wipe the floor with your ass? A school for super powered kids was no different than a regular one at the end of the day.

But luckily, the school had the Powerpuff Girls!

Who also managed to be some of the few to make it to the very top of the food chain. At the very top lead the _Monarch's_. The ones with the most extraordinary _gifts._ The kids that had the most control over their powers or either mastered them already. Most of them had the _everyone is beneath me_ attitude down pretty well.

In second place we're the _Dukes_ or _Duchesses._ They were strong but their _gifts_ just weren't as strong as the ones of a Monarch. Add in the fact that most had an arrogance level that was over 9000 and they cared far too much about being better than everyone else (especially the Monarch's) than actually growing stronger...well, you get them.

In third were the ruthless _Knights._ Most of the biggest bullies of the school comprised of this class. Majority didn't care for growing stronger or controlling their powers. They were also the cause of most of Blossom's headaches. All they wanted to do was beat someone up. _Everyday_. Didn't matter if the person was good or not. The school was supposed to help teach the students to use their powers for good but the Knights just used it for stomping grounds to beat up the weak.

Last came the _Commoners._ The ones who were the less fortunate for having the weakest abilities _._ They were also the Knights main prey throughout the school. Commoners tried desperately to cling to the shadows, to stay out the strong's way but trouble most of the time always found them. The Powerpuffs and any other decent human being always tried to lend them a hand whenever some higher rank needed an extra ego boost but they weren't always around and that's when Knights had their fun.

"So the school hasn't been able to put a stop to that yet?" The Professor inquired.

Blossom sighed. "No, they haven't sadly," She stood to take her now, empty plate to the sink. "and I don't think they'll be able to." She spoke grimly before walking off.

"Eventually, people are going to start transferring or dropping out." Bubbles added sadly.

"Or end up snapping and end ripping each other's throats out." Buttercup snorted.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles chastised. Buttercup just shrugged as she collected her empty plate and got up to join Blossom back in the kitchen.

Taking a sip of his water, the Professor shook his head bitterly. "Your sister is right Bubbles. People can only take but so much."

Averting her eyes, Bubbles huffed angrily. "Well we're not going to let that happen. I can't stand bullies."

The Professor cleared his throat and gave his youngest a stern look. "Now Bubbles, I don't want you and your sisters getting hurt or into trouble at school."

"We're not going to get hurt."

"Bubbles…" He began.

Bubbles turned and smiled gently at her father. "Oh Professor, you know we're perfectly capable of handling ourselves." Her eyes sparkled with reassurance. Bubbles hopped up from her seat and skipped into the kitchen with her dishes in hand.

When she was out of sight, the Professor exhaled loudly. "What am I going to do with those girls?"

"Trust our decisions and love us unconditionally!" He heard Buttercup yell from the kitchen. Water and dishes clattering about in the sink could be heard.

The Professor rolled his eyes with a laugh. "In case you didn't know, I already do that! Doesn't mean a father still can't worry." A second later, Blossom materialized beside of him. Leaning down, she laid a light kiss on his cheek.

"You have nothing to worry about Professor." She assured with a smile. "The girls and I have everything under control."

"Plus, barely anybody in that school ever dares to try us!" Buttercup interjected smugly, coming up on the Professor's opposite side.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "That's because you're insane." Buttercup smirked in response.

"No seriously Buttercup, you scare away almost everyone that looks at you."

"It's rude to stare." She quipped.

"What if they're only admiring you?" The Professor butted in, chuckling.

"Well, they should learn to do it from a distance." Buttercup leaned down and gave the Professor a big hug before walking away. "I'll see you girl's at school! Later Professor, love ya!"

Blossom jumped where she stood "Oh my God! School! We're going to be late!" Rushing, Blossom gave the Professor a quick hug before running out of the room behind Buttercup.

"Bubbles, come on! Get your stuff, we're leaving!" Blossom yelled as if she didn't just pass the blue clad girl in the kitchen.

"I'm right here! You don't have to yell." Bubbles finished dying off her dishes and then grabbed her bag off the counter. With a sigh, she followed her sisters out the room. "See you later Professor, love you bunches!" She called over her shoulder.

The Professor yelled bye to his daughters before they left the house. When they were gone. He involuntarily sighed in content.

 _Peace at last._

* * *

Before shooting off into the sky, the girls were met with the sight of their long time friend Robin Snyder, who still lived next door to them after all the years. A wide grin took up most of her pretty face when she spotted her three best friends.

The years have been real good to the brunette. _Real good._ Robin's newly tan skin looked golden in the sun. Her long, bone straight hair cascaded down her back; almost as long as Blossom's. It swished side to side as she moved. Gone, was the baby fat that filled her cheeks. High cheekbones took place on her small face. Robin's sky blue eyes were still as eye catching as ever. Touching 5'7, Robin had the looks and the body to be a supermodel. Many girls at Townsville High couldn't help but to envy Robin.

"Hey Robin! Cute dress." Bubbles was the first to yell, already floating above the houses. Robin twirled in her yellow sundress, getting collective giggles from the four teens.

"You girls ready for junior year?" Robin asked with a crooked smile.

Buttercup groaned. Thinking about all of the work they were going to have to do for the year already had the green Puff ready to go back inside the house. Junior year was known to be the hardest. "Who in the hell is ever ready for _another_ year for school?"

Two pairs of blue eyes sneakily landed on a slightly annoyed Blossom.

"Language Buttercup."

Buttercup sniffed at her. "Well besides _Blossy_ , of course."

"Don't call me that!"

"What ever." Buttercup said dryly, waving her off. "You picking up Mitch?" She asked, directing her attention back to the brunette.

Robin scoffed. "If he's even ready yet."

"Knowing him he's probably just getting in the shower." Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah...no, i'm not having that." Robin quickly yanked her phone out of her purse, punching at the screen with her fingers before pressing the phone to her ear. "I really hope he doesn't expect me to wait for him. I refuse to be late damn near everyday like last year."

Blossom was about to reprimand the girl for her language but Robin instantly hushed her with a wave of her finger. "Yeah, _language_. I know Bloss but now is not the time." Buttercup bust out in laughter at her sister's stunned face whilst Bubbles shook her head with a small smirk.

"MITCH!" They heard Robin growl. "You better be ready...no I will not give you five more minutes," She was already headed to her red Toyota Camry. Mitch didn't live that far away. "By the time I get to your house, your ass better be ready or I don't know how you'll be getting to school...yes," With her hand on her door handle, she suddenly turned to the three superpowered teens. "Mitch says hi."

"Tell Mitch's lazy ass I said wassup!" Buttercup yelled with a wide smirk. She was so going annoy her best friend about this later.

"Tell him I said hello." Blossom replied with a strained smile. The mature big sister in desperately wanting to scold Robin and Buttercup about their language.

"Hey." Bubbles sang before turning to a very stiff Blossom. "Blossom, we should go too. You look like you're about to have a heart attack or something."

"You think if I curse more, she'll actually have one? We can always start school fresh tomorrow."

Blossom and Bubbles gave their sister a withering look before the horn from Robin's car stole their attention. Inside, Robin waved them goodbye and motioned for them to text her before taking off down the street.

"Come on before we're late," Blossom shot off into the air. "and Buttercup, that does not mean _fly slower_!"

Still on the ground, Buttercup looked up to Bubbles. "Okay, so what if I broke one of her legs? You think we'll still have to go then?"

"You need help." Was all Bubbles said before taking off after her sister.

Buttercup groaned and then flew off after them to catch up.

The sight of Gifted Heights Academy was always breathtakingly spectacular. The school was really a sight to see. Home to two thousand kids and growing, the campus was _huge._ A topping 1,230 acres, it resembled an actual college. The school had five main large buildings where classes were held. On the north wing of the campus was the science building and the main building for the school. On the east wing, laid the building where all the math classes were held–the _building of horrors_ , Bubbles and Buttercup liked to call it–The west building held all of the english, history, government, and language classes. Also on the west wing were twelve relatively smaller buildings that housed all of the students that stayed on campus. And that was majority of the school's population.

Last but not least, the south wing building held all of the performing art classes. Not too far from it was two substantial buildings that held the auditorium and gym. Behind the school was the massive football field ( _that also doubled as the fighting arena for when the time called for it)_ and the softball field. The south side of the building were what the girls called the _safe buildings_ ; where they liked to spend most of their time and excelled effortlessly in their classes and extracurricular activities.

The school had lots of other smaller buildings that were scattered along the campus, buildings used for the teachers offices, weight rooms, tutoring sessions, and game rooms.

Landing on the semi empty east wing of the school, Blossom exhaled breathlessly. There was a small queasiness in her stomach but the pink eyed girl just summed it up as the usual first day jitters. First days of school always made her _anxious,_ especially since she was enrolled into Gifted Heights. Being around people like her and her sisters has always put her on somewhat of an edge. Blossom was still getting used to the fact that they weren't the only superpowered kids in Townsville–an image of an trio of familiar looking boys briefly flashed through her mind–Blossom shook her head vigorously.

She and her sisters made a vow not mention or think about the _thou that shall not be named_ boys.

"Blossom?"

A dainty manicured hand was being waved in front of the spaced out pink Puff.

Blinking, Blossom came back from her thoughts. "O–oh, yes Bubbles?" She stared blankly back at her.

Stepping in front of her, Buttercup folded her arms and cocked a brow. "You spaced out there Leader Girl, you okay?" Bubbles stared at Blossom, eyes wide with curiosity.

Nodding quickly, Blossom stepped around them with a small smile creeping at the corner of her lips. "Let's get inside. I'm sure Woo and Miguel are waiting for us."

"Oh my god! Me and Miguel so didn't get a chance to talk about last week's episode of _Riverdale_!" Bubbles beamed as she hightailed it into the _building_ _of_ _horrors_ in search of their two friends.

"Ugh," Buttercup groaned. "now we're going to be forced to listen to the two of them gush over how _hot_ ArchieAndrewsis all morning." She began her short trek to the main building also.

Blossom giggled, swiping her tongue over moist lips. "In their defense," Her mouth quirked into a smirk. "Archie _is_ hot."

Buttercup hummed in response. Then her eyes narrowed cunningly at the red head next to her. "Reminds you of _another_ red head, does he not?" She cooed.

" _Stop_." Blossom spat.

Buttercup continued her teasing like the glorified asshole she was. "All that beautiful, _divine_ red hair just begging for fingers to be ran through it…" Buttercup breathlessly described. Fanning herself, she playfully leaned on her agitated sister. "Oh Blossom...just imagine how it feels." She sighed.

Blossom's eyes narrowed dangerously before she shoved her sister a good distance away from her. " _You,_ " She pointed a glowing pink finger. "better stop."

"But _Blossss!_ " Buttercup whined, forcing the smirk that was threatening to dance across her lips at bay.

"I will hit you." Blossom warned bluntly. " _Hard._ "

On the outside Buttercup sported a frown, but on the inside, uncontrollable unhinged cackling could be heard ringing inside of her head. "You're never any fun…" Buttercup murmured slyly, walking into the building flew off into. Just walking into the _building of horrors_ sent chills down the normally fearless girl.

Inside the loud boisterous building, students flew or zipped by them in the wide hallway. There was definitely a spike in the population from last year. As the girls pushed–or in Buttercup's case, _shoved–_ their way down the long hallway, they made a few stops to play catch up with a few familiar classmates. While Buttercup was chatting away with one of friends from the football team about some of the new recruits, Blossom pulled out her cell. Checking her phone once again, Blossom read the time. _8:20._

 _Great, we have twenty minutes to get our homeroom._

"Buttercup, not be rude and ruin such a _lovely_ conversation, but...we have to go."

With a roll of her eyes, Buttercup dapped up the blonde boy–whose name Blossom didn't bother remembering–and the two continued their trek down the hall.

"So where's our homeroom again?" Buttercup groused, pushing past yet another person in her way. She ignored the evil glares being thrown at her from left to right. "I'm just _dying_ to know what classes I have this year." _And what teachers are going to make my life a living hell._

Blossom just shook her head. At least she didn't have to worry about clearing the way herself. "Well if you checked your email for things other than gaming newsletters and food coupons , you would know that it's in the PA building." Blossom quipped.

Buttercup grunted in response. "Let's just hurry up and get there already."

When the girls reached their homeroom, Blossom was happy at the fact that Bubbles was already seated inside of the room, talking animatedly with a voluptuous black girl beside her. The curvaceous girl–with the most interesting pair of _cat_ ears on top of her head–also happened to be one of the trio's closest friends in the school; one of the first friends they made since the school opened. It just so happened they the four of them met on the first day of school–in homeroom.

"Well it seems you found Woo." Buttercup grinned, catching the two girl's attention.

Not missing a beat, Woo jumped in her seat, full of excitement. "BUTTERS! BLOSS!" She waved her hand at the empty desks in front of her. "Sit, sit! I missed you guys!"

Laughing, Blossom and Buttercup took the seats that Woo, _so kindly_ offered them. Turning around, Buttercup gave the girl a once over with a wicked grin on her face.

"Well looks like summer's been good to you Woowoo, huh?"

"I know, I said the same thing!" Bubbles interjected excitedly.

Woo turned away, her cat like ears dropping bashfully as she spoke. "Oh, it's nothing really. Just a new workout plan and a lot of soaking in the sun, is all." She waved them off.

"Mhm, _riiigght."_

A salacious smirk took over Woo's face. "Oh Butters, I always knew you were gay for me but you know I don't swing that way, hun."

Buttercup's nose wrinkled, ignoring the laughs of her sisters. "See, this is why I don't like complimenting your ass."

Woo giggled. "You love this ass." She made a show of twisting in her seat so the girls get a view of her nice, shapely, denim covered bottom. "Who doesn't love this ass?"

"Language ladies." Blossom admonished quietly, watching as their homeroom teacher and a couple of other familiar students made their way inside the classroom and into their seats. The teacher's pet in Blossom made her face the front accordingly but not before sending a rigorous glare at her sisters and friend.

Behind her back, Woo stuck her tongue out childishly, getting stifled giggles from Bubbles and Buttercup.

Calming down a little, Bubbles turned to Woo. "In your defense, I think you have a _wonderful_ ass, Woo."

Woo purred quietly, content with the compliment about her glutes. "I think I've missed you the most Bubbles."

"You've better." She smirked before turning away from the bombshell of a girl.

And a bombshell, Woo was. The curvaceous brown skin girl, was the source of half the male populations wet dreams. With a body like Beyoncé's and mile long, smooth legs that you couldn't help but want to rub oil on; Woo made the boys go _woo_. Her face only sealed the deal. Woo sported a cute, dark and curly pixie cut that complimented her facial structure. Two high arched brows sat above her cat like hazel eyes. Thick bottom and top lashes made them even more enticing. Her diamond shaped jawline defined her face and went with her high cheekbones. Full, pouty red painted lips popped upon her gorgeous face.

But Woo's looks weren't the only thing that brought attention to her. On top her head was two twin, onyx colored cat ears. At first glance, you'll think they're nothing but a prop. But then you'll notice behind her, just right above her _glorified_ ass, was a matching onyx colored tail. One would probably think that that was a prop too...until they started moving of course. Then one would take a glance past those delicious looking lips and see some peculiar looking teeth...very _sharp_ teeth, if I may add.

To sum everything up for you...Woo–born _Willamina_ _Urich–_ is a cat. A black cat. How she became a cat is a interesting story. When Woo was only a little girl, seven to be exact. Her father, a scientist–a mad scientist–thought it would be interesting to do a little experiment on his little girl. His _unwanted_ little girl.

See, Woo's father has always wanted a boy. A boy that he could take pride in. A boy that could take over his work once he passed. In his world, woman should just stick to house work and caring the children. Which is what his gold digger of a wife had no problem doing. So imagine the man's reaction when he got the complete opposite of what he desired? Then add on the fact that Woo's mother died during labor. Woo's father was furious inside. The love of his life was gone and now he was stuck with a child that he did not want.

But Woo's father was a brilliant monster. For seven years he took great care of Woo. No mistreatment, no red flags, nothing that would alarm Woo in anyway. He did what a father was supposed to do and because of this Woo had the most charismatic personality; making friends effortlessly as a child. Children were drawn to her. Yes, she did have a mischievous side that often got her into a bit of trouble but what child wasn't mischievous growing up?

When Woo turned five, her father, _Dr. Ervin Urich_ bought his daughter a cat. A black cat. The cat had the shiniest black fur and the most stunning green eyes Woo had ever seen. Woo named the cat _Willow_ and the rest was history.

All was great until Woo had turned seven. Dr. Ervin had been doing studies on hybrids; day in and day out the mad scientist did experiments with different kinds of animals dna. Any kinds of combinations of animals dna, the mad scientist has done; you name it. But one day Dr. Ervin had an idea. _Could you combine human and animals dna? Will it work?_ No one in their right mind would approve of the experiment. It was far too dangerous. _No one has to know._ He thought grimly. But then who would be his guinea pig?

Unfortunately, at that moment Woo and Willow had blocked his line of sight; a beautiful grin sprawled across her face and the psychotic man, Dr. Ervin had already had his answer.

A week later, in the middle of the night, when she woke up tucked into her bed. Woo would find that her beloved Willow was missing from the end of her bed. And when she got up to search for her, she was in for the discovery of her life. The reflection of herself from the wall mirror told her everything she needed to know. She knew her father was a scientist, she knew he did secret experiments under the house, she knew that something was wrong with him through the years. She just didn't know that the man she called her father was capable of doing _this_ to her.

So Woo ran. She ran out of her room. Ran passed her father's room. Ran out of the house. Ran down the street. Ran up the stairs of her aunt's apartment building. She threw herself at her aunt's door...and then screamed.

" _Willamina Urich,"_

" _Woo_ ,"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her daydream, Woo's eyes focused in front of her. Bright green and pink eyes stared back at her. Looking past them, she seen a couple other pair of eyes on her as well.

"Woo, while you were in _lala land,_ Mr. Barnes has been calling you to come get your schedule." Buttercup sneered.

Woo blinked, still a little out of it, she looked up to where a impatient Mr. Barnes stood. "Oh right,"

"Any day now, Miss. Urich." The short, chubby man sneered.

Woo rolled her eyes, going back to her usual mouthy self. "Yeah, yeah...my bad." Woo groused as she made her up from her desk to collect her schedule. Mr. Barnes did nothing but roll his eyes as the girl snatched her schedule from his beefy hands before turning on her heels.

 _I do not get paid enough for this._ Mr. Barnes thought bitterly to himself before calling the next person to come get their schedule for the year.

Being the attentive person that she was, Bubbles knew something was wrong with her friend. Woo wasn't the type of person to space out, out of nowhere. She was always on her toes and alert in her surroundings; which was why she was one of the captains in the Powerpuff Girls ground teams. The ground teams consisted of five groups of five ' _superheroes_ _in training_ ', each equipped with one captain. Captains were usually in the Monarch or Dukes and Duchess classes, considering they had the most control of their powers. Woo was by class, a _Duchess_ and also the captain for team three. Team three mainly specialized in hand to hand combat; something Woo was an expert at.

Once Woo had come to terms with her fate and her father had been locked up for his actions, Woo had returned to school. But this time, instead of children being drawn to her for positive reasons, the _ugly_ side of kids reared their ugly heads. The friendly smiles and popularity were gone; replaced with hurtful words and cruel pranks. Come fourth grade, Woo was sick of it all. Woo begged her aunt to enroll her in a karate class that was taking place in a nearby dojo across town. Her aunt at first said no but after weeks of wearing her down, she ultimately agreed. After finally obtaining her black belt at the dojo, Woo wanted more. Something more challenging, something more fulfilling, something more _violent_...so her aunt enrolled her into more martial art and self defense classes...MMA, Krav Maga, Kickboxing, Taekwondo, Jiu Jitsu...you name it, she was in it. By time she got to the seventh grade, it was basically an unwritten rule not fuck with the girl with the cat ears.

"Woo, are you okay?" Bubbles asked warily.

Woo's face erupted in glee. Patting her blonde friend's head with her schedule, she spoke haughtily. "Never better, Bubzy!"

Bubbles stared back wryly.

Woo exhaled dramatically. "It's the first day Bubz, everyone's still in _summer."_

Bubbles eyes stayed on her skeptically for a few seconds but she ultimately gave up, taking her reasoning. "Fine, i'll accept that answer."

The corner of Woo's mouth quirked up. "You say that as if you had a choice not to."

" _Bubbles Utonium."_ A dull voice called from the front.

With a flip of her blonde curls, Bubbles confidently replied, "Silly kitty, a girl like me _always_ has choices. It's best if you remember that!" With that said, she rose from her seat and sashayed to the front of the room.

"I don't know whose more of a character between you or her." Blossom dully said, watching her sister's hips dramatically swish side to side. She grimaced when she caught a few boys gawking at her baby sister's butt.

Woo snorted. "Excuse me? Buttercup's like _literally_ sitting right there." She waved a hand at her for emphasis.

Buttercup scoffed, taking one of her new journals out and opening it to a blank page. "I'm the most normal out of all of us sitting here right now." She said quickly. Then not caring who was watching, she ripped several pages out and balled them up in tight fists.

"What exactly is your definition of normal?" Blossom impassively inquired, not bothering with stopping the girl from what she was about to do. _They're asking for it after all._

Buttercup held a finger out. "One sec–" Then shocking the whole room, Buttercup chucked the paper balls at the still gawking boys heads. "HEY DICKHEADS! EYES OFF MY SISTER!" She screamed, making Bubbles face heat up in embarrassment.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles whined.

"MISS UTONIUM!"

"Language, Buttercup." Chastised dryly.

Woo just had to interject. "Technically, dick isn't a curse word."

"It is if it's used in that context."

"I most definitely meant that as an insult."

Woo, once again waved her hands at Buttercup. "See? A character."

Buttercup huffed and sucked her teeth. "I still say i'm normal."

"In what universe exactly?" Blossom couldn't help but to cock a brow. "Because it's definitely not this one." Woo agreed with a nod, wanting to know the answer herself.

Buttercup rolled her eyes before looking away. "You guys just don't understand me." As the conversation wrapped up, Bubbles was back seated at her desk.

"Here Buttercup," Bubbles poked the back of Buttercup's head with the thin paper. "Mr. Barnes said he didn't want you anywhere near him– _or so God help him_ –so he just told me to give you your schedule."

Blossom and Woo didn't hold back their laughter as Buttercup quickly turned and snatched the paper out of her sisters dainty hand.

"You know you should really take advantage of the school's anger management classes they have here. I heard it's a fulfilling program."

"Shut up, Bubbles."

Bubbles feigned hurt. "I'm only trying to help."

Turning in her seat, Blossom soothingly rubbed the blondes hand. "There, there Bubbles. One day Buttercup will come around."

"Not in this universe." Woo interposed, fiddling with her freshly manicured claws.

Buttercup glowered at them all.

Ignoring the sinister aura being directed at her, Blossom faced her desk and checked out her schedule. She hummed in delight at all of the AP classes. Yes, junior year was going to be very rewarding to her transcript indeed.

Whilst Blossom was satisfied with hers, the rest of the girls let out a collective groan.

"What's wrong?" Blossom didn't even know why she bothered to ask. It's not like she didn't already know the answer.

To the right of the red head, Buttercup angrily slapped her paper with the back of her hand. "Who makes this shit?" Buttercup snarled loudly, giving the paper a death glare. "Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to put _me_ in Pre-Cal at 8:30 in the morning?"

"Language…"

Ignoring Blossom, Woo sucked her teeth. "You are being way over dramatic." Woo then _dramatically_ shoved her schedule in the obsidian haired girl's face. "I have fucking chemistry with Ms. Reese after this. I hate that bitch!"

"Language!" Blossom said more sternly this time. She was like a ticking time bomb at this point.

Bubbles unconsciously waved her off. "Ha! You both are acting like some cry babies. Imagine having Mr. Lowe for Environmental Science. Miguel had him last year and that man was an asshole."

"..."

Woo gasped. "Mr. Lowe isn't that bad. He loved me freshmen year."

"Maybe he's a pervert." Buttercup dryly groused.

"Miguel said he thinks that he's homophobic." Bubbles added with a grimace.

"Seriously?" Woo questioned, shocked.

"Yup." Buttercup answered, popping the 'p'.

"What a dick."

" **LANGUAGE**!"

It was Blossom's turn to glower at the three of them. She ignored the other students curious stares as her eyes burned into the girl's nearest to her. So what if scaring the living crap out of people may not be the best first impression on the first day of school...at least now she'll know that she'll have a nice, quiet junior year.

"Jeez Bloss, we heard you the first two times. No need to scream our freaking heads off." Buttercup muttered, rubbing her ears.

Blossom's eyes narrowed. "So why didn't you listen the first two times?"

"We were having such a lovely conversation and was just so into it that we completely forgot." Woo impishly replied.

Stony pink eyes bored into hazel ones. If it wasn't for the bell being heard, Woo was sure that Blossom was about to turn her into stone and then incinerate her. _Saved by the bell._

"Oh, look at that! The bell! What a wonderfully convenient thing that is, telling us when to leave and what not. Shall we go? We shall." Woo rambled off, hastily making her getaway to the front door.

Bubbles gave Blossom a bland look. "Keep that up Bloss, we're not going to have any friends."

Placing her schedule inside of her bag, Blossom slyly smiled. "Woo knows how much I love her."

Two minutes later, they were back inside the busy hallway and it was way more packed than when they first entered the school.

"Well we have like ten minutes to get our first periods." Bubbles groaned, looking at the crowd.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem for you guys. Me on the other hand," Woo quickly bared her claws. "I'm going to have to claw my way through."

Buttercup graciously stuck out her arm. "Would you like a lift, _My_ _Lady_?" Mimicking _Adrien_ from _Miraculous Ladybug._

Woo's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You are _way_ too old for that show and if you use a cat pun today, i'm going to scratch your eyes out."

Blossom smirked. "I actually put her onto that show."

Woo suddenly pointed a _very_ sharp nail in Blossom's face, making the redhead go momentarily cross eyed. "So it's your eyes I should be clawing out."

Slowly pushing the sharp little gouger out of her face, Blossom smiled sweetly. "But Marinette and Adrien are so cute."

"Retarded would be the right word."

Blossom huffed in defeat. "I'm going to get you to like that show."

"Hell would have to freeze over."

"You know she can do that for you if you want?" Bubbles interjected chipperly.

Woo rolled her eyes. "Okay then…" A wicked smirk took over her face. "The day Blossom makes out with _thou that shall not be named_ , is the day I start watching _Miraculous._ "

All emotion was instantly drained from Blossom's face. "Yeah...you're never watching that show then." And with that concluded, Blossom disappeared into the crowd of students, leaving Woo and Buttercup in a fit of laughter behind her.

With a smile, Bubbles shook her head. "You guys are mean. You know how she feels about–" Bubbles flexed her fingers to make mini quotation marks. "– _thou that shall not be named._ "

"Okay but," Woo repeated Bubbles action with her own fingers. " _thou that shall not be named_ is fine like a ticket on a dash."

Buttercup quickly floated up from her words. " _And_ that's my que to leave! Woo is now using corny pickup lines from a song to describe how hot someone is–I'm out!" In a flash of green, Buttercup was gone.

Woo slowly turned to the only remaining Puff. "So...about that lift Buttercup mentioned earlier…"

Bubbles sighed before interlocking her arm with Woo's. "You're _so_ lucky our classes are in the same building."

* * *

Getting up for school was always the worst part of someone's day. Getting up for school after having damn near two and half months off was an ass kicker. And three infamous boys were definitely feeling the effects of it as they were on their way to eat breakfast.

"I still don't understand why we have to live on campus starting this year." A heavily built, raven haired boy grumbled. He ran a large hand through the disheveled mess of inky spikes on his head. A very upfront grimace was sprawled across his face, warning every bystander to get the fuck out his way _or else…_

To the left of him was the only two people that couldn't care less about the boy's attitude problem; being that they lived with him for their whole lives. _His brothers._

The one nearest to him, the seemingly _always_ seething edhead that was never seen without his trusty red cap, grunted.

"For the upteenth- _fucking_ -time Butch, The mayor wanted us to live on campus because Mojo is always getting his ass thrown in jail." If it wasn't for the boy's super hearing, he probably wouldn't be able to make out every word the redhead _politely_ gritted out.

Ignoring the animosity in the redhead's tone, he replied. "It's not like we can't take care of ourselves. We've been doing it just _all_ of our lives basically. Don't you agree _Boomer_?" His attention was now on the lean, blonde boy farthest from him.

The blonde didn't even bat his ocean blue eyes. "We're underage. Underage kids aren't allowed to live on their own. That's the law." He said emotionlessly.

"Well the law is fucking stupid."

"Like you." The redhead, by the name of _Brick_ spat, abrasively.

Butch cocked his head. His forest green eyes glowed dangerously. "What was that carrot top?"

Tanned lids narrowed on a peculiar looking pair of red eyes. "Butch, if you wanted your ass kicked this morning, all you had to do was ask."

Boomer groaned, irritated. "Can you guys chill. We're almost at the west building and I would like to enjoy my breakfast without the two of you trying to kill each other." His stomach grumbled silently as the tall building came into view.

Each building that held classes was equipped with a large cafeteria on the bottom floor. It made designating the teens respected lunches much easier. Lunches went in the order of north, east, south, and lastly, west. The earliest lunch started at eleven; that was during the time of second period. Breakfast started at 6:45 and ended at 8:10.

Boomer reached inside of his pocket and pulled out his phone. 7:40, it read. Having only thirty minutes to eat and relax before they had to suffer until three wasn't bad. The blonde turned to his still bickering brothers. _Good, they're still alive._

"Aye, you guys are annoying as fuck. I'm going ahead." After that, all that was left of the blonde was a dark blue streak in the air.

Stopping mid punch, Butch directed his attention to the blue streak that was now dissolving in the air.

Brick blinked, eyes glowing, ready to zap Butch with a eye beam.

"What did that little bastard just say?"

* * *

The years have been quite... _slow_ for the infamous three boys; also known as the _Rowdyruff Boys_. After growing bored of terrorizing Townsville and fighting the Powerpuff Girls–much to Mojo's disappointment and the girl's surprise–the boys became _neutral._ They longed for something more out of life. Something _normal_ even...well as normal as they can get. It took some convincing for the mayor to let the boys attend school and even then, when she finally allowed the boys to attend elementary school, she put them under strict watch under the Powerpuff Girls. So they were basically being babysat by their arch nemesis. _What joy._

It wasn't until their fifth grade graduation that the mayor finally accepted the boys change and lifted the girl's guard duty services–much to Blossom's dismay–Bubbles and Buttercup rejoiced whilst Blossom still had her doubts about the boys. The Ruff's and the Puff's still bumped heads every now and then...well actually, they bumped heads so much that in seventh grade, the Professor and the mayor had the two groups come to a truce. The groups would ignore each other as best as they could and play nice or their would be _dire_ consequences. Townsville just couldn't afford anymore damages to the school on top of the damages done from the reoccurring monster attacks.

The truce worked–as best as it could–Buttercup and Butch still had their little quarrels but they weren't as disastrous as back then. _Thank God._ Bubbles and Boomer just straight up acted like neither one existed. _Which was...okay?_ Other than still being competitive in school and a few ugly arguments here and there, Blossom and Brick were… _good._

It's safe to say that over the years...Townsville has come to accept the infamous Rowdyruff Boys and the Rowdyruff Boys came to accept Townsville...except for the girls. They still pretty much hate them.

"Yo Boomer, over here!"

Upon entering the west wings cafeteria, Boomer was immediately spotted by his group of friends, who were seated at a round table in a corner. A dark skin dominican girl, with shoulder length coarse, curly hair by the same Amara, sat on the countertop. She waved him over, a greenish blue fin fanned out from her arm.

Next to her, sitting properly was a short, asian and french mixed boy that went by the name of Zeke. The first thing you noticed about Zeke was his silver, white hair that stood out on his slightly tan skin. The white hair was the result from a lightning bolt striking him when he was ten, gaining electrokinesis from it.

The last person, who opt to stand, was Celeste. A dark haired brunette, with the creepiest translucent white eyes. Celeste was a wizard–or _witch_ , what most people liked to call her. Not much was known about how she gained her powers but they were pretty damned useful if Boomer had to say so himself.

Amara, Zeke, Celeste, and Boomer have all been friends since the middle of their freshman year. Fate brought them together; fate brought them altogether in a shady detention room one day. It just so happened that the four of them were caught skipping in a out of nowhere hall sweep. After that, as if their stars were aligned, they all just kept running into one another. It took some used to at first, being that Boomer wasn't really the social butterfly like his green eyed brother happened to be. He wasn't as antisocial as Brick, he didn't mind having a conversation with someone every now and then. He even found himself dating a few girls in the past; a quick fling here and there but it was nothing serious. Now he wasn't a complete man whore like Butch…but everyone has _needs,_ right?

After properly hanging out a couple of times, Boomer found that he actually had a couple of things in common with group. Firstly, they all were pretty much lone wolves but not completely social outcasts. That would explain why Boomer never really seen them around.

Second, Zeke and Boomer shared an interest in photography, although their reasoning was entirely different. Zeke was apart of the school's newspaper club; the secret gossip segment. To save his ass, Zeke wrote under the pen name 'Blu' and posted his _stories_ on a secret website so no teachers would find out. Being the tech savvy kid that he was, Zeke is created a system that automatically changes the IP address of the website every ten minutes. Just so nothing would ever be traced back to him. Precautions.

Amara participated in the school's cosmetology and fashion club. Out of all of them, she had the potential to be the more popular one...if it wasn't for her devious mean streak. Amara García is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Which made her worse than her openly bitchy friend, Celeste. Boomer being once evil, plus having disturbed older brothers that were assholes themselves, doesn't mind the girl's flip flop personality.

Cold white eyes warmed at the sight of Boomer. "Ah, it's about time you showed. How's the dorm life treating you?" Celeste's velvet like voice had an teasing hint to it. Boomer rolled his eyes before bringing the thin girl into a half hug.

Celeste was a ball of fire. With a attitude that could probably top Buttercup's, the girl took no shit from anyone...maybe with the exception of her three pals, but that was about it. Hell has no fury like a Celeste scorned. She kind of reminded Boomer of Brick in a way. Too bad they couldn't stand to say no more than three sentences to each other before they blew up. It wasn't as bad as when he argues with Blossom...but it was still bad.

"It fucking sucks if you must know." His brows furrowed. "I don't know how y'all do it."

Throwing her arms around Boomer's broad shoulders, nearly knocking Celeste and Boomer over. Amara grinned. "It's not so bad when you get used to it Boomie."

"You know he hates being called that." Zeke reminded the energetic girl with a smirk. Him and Boomer shared a friendly nod.

"I know...that's why I call him it." Amara's accent was on thick.

"One day I'm going to stop talking to you altogether." Boomer deadpanned, looking down at shit eating grin Amara wore.

She waved him off. "You barely talk as it is." Releasing him from her hold, she sashayed back to her seat, on top of the table.

"She has a point." Celeste interjected beside him. Zeke hummed in agreement.

A look of hurt took place on Boomer's handsome face. "So you guys won't miss me if I stop talking to you? How hurtful."

Zeke sneered. "Yeah...we'll just replace you with that _bubbly_ counterpart of yours."

Boomer started stonly at white haired boy, who playfully shrugged in return.

Celeste grimaced. "Oh hell no. I'll cut my ears off _myself_ if I have to listen to that bitch's voice every single day."

"And this is why–" Boomer pointed. "–Celeste is my favorite." Boomer said with a smirk before making his way to the line where breakfast was being served.

Zeke and Amara just rolled their eyes at the boy's retreating backside.

"Celeste is only saying that because she has the hots for you." Zeke sneered, throwing a perfectly good piece of toast at the girl. If Boomer heard him–which Zeke knew he did–he sure didn't act like it.

" _Obviously…_ " Amara added with a raise of her thin brows.

Sidestepping the toast, Celeste flipped him off.

"You guys are just jealous that me and Boomer have _so_ many things in common."

"Like hating a certain blonde Powerpuff?" Amara said in more of a statement than a question. Her attention never leaving her colorful acrylic nails.

"Like hating a certain blonde Powerpuff." Celeste graciously answered.

"I still don't see why you don't like her." Zeke interjected, stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth. "And by the way, that is a terrible reason to base a friendship on."

Celeste's face twisted into a scowl, ignoring the last thing he said. "She's just… _ick_."

"That doesn't tell me much of anything." Zeke blandly stated. "Use your words babe."

Celeste indignantly sighed, starting to grow irritated. "It's a long story. I don't feel like getting into it right now."

"Fair enough." Zeke replied, leaving the conversation alone for now. He continued to dig into the plate in front of him.

Unbeknownst to them, Amara was giving the dark haired girl the meanest side eye. Her seaweed green eyes had a hint of cognizance as a small smile took place on her pale blue lips.

"Hm…"

* * *

"Why is my schedule some shit every year?" Butch groused, more so to himself.

The three had just come from their respected homeroom and other than Butch, they were more pleased with their schedules than some people.

"Most of those classes are mandatory for you to graduate next year dumbass." But that didn't his redheaded brother for butting in, annoying him further.

"Shh, let him complain. The more he does it, the faster he'll maybe shut the fuck up." Boomer grumbled, ignoring the heated look Butch was now giving him.

"You know…" Butch growled. "If all these people wasn't around in this hallway, you two would be flying through the fucking walls right about now."

Brick _tsked._ "Maybe Boomer...not me though."

Boomer's eyes narrowed on Brick. "Fuck you."

"As pissed off as I am this morning, I'll make sure you _both_ go through them." Butch growled, shoving a green skinned boy out of his way. The boy almost landed into Boomer and unfortunately again, the boy was once again shoved out of the way.

" _Hey man! Watch it!"_

The poor boy's words were lost in the crowd behind them. The Ruff's didn't even bother to even glance back.

"One day someone's going to put you on your ass, Butch." Brick wickedly chuckled as he shook his head. "And I cannot wait for that day."

"Well unfortunately, you're going be waiting a long fucking time then."

Looking over his shoulder at Brick, Boomer sneered. "Shit, i'll do it for ten bucks." Brick immediately started reaching in his joggers pocket for his wallet–well as he could in a crowded hallway.

Butch eyes narrowed into slits, daring his brother to lay a finger on him. "You must be real fucking eager to taste drywall and bricks this morning, _Boomerang_."

The muscles in the blue brutes shoulders tensed at the childhood nickname. Butch had given him the name because when they were younger, Butch used to toss the weaker Boomer around much like well...a boomerang. Now the name is just a trigger to set the blue Ruff off.

Boomer's eyes glowed fiercely as he stopped in the middle of the hall. People blindly bumped into him but their complaints fell on deaf ears. If they knew what was good for them, they would be running away right about now.

Butch and Brick had stopped too. Blue and green glowing eye sized one another up; stony glares etched on their faces. Only when the blonde and raven haired Ruff's hands started glowing in their respected colors did the people around them grow cautious of their surroundings.

Dropping his backpack, Brick indignantly sighed, trying to calm his growing anger. "You idiots are causing a scene. Cut it out." Brick didn't like scenes or big crowds. Scenes and big crowds meant bad attention. And bad attention meant that three infuriating Puff's were soon on their way. Brick scowled. Yeah...either his brothers were going to cool their jets on big bad Brick was going to shove his foot up both their asses.

Brick's eyes narrowed venomously. The two brothers have yet to move. " _Butch and Boome_ r...what the fuck did I just say?"

Butch's and Boomer's fierce glare fell on the redhead.

" _Shut the f_ **h** _u_ **e** _c_ **l** _k_ **l** _up Brick._ "

Well so much for using words...Brick preferred using force anyways. Pushing out the red aura that was seeping through the redhead's pores, with a wave of his hand, Brick extended the aura to wrap around his two brothers. The heavy red aura wrapped around the boys throats and lifted them in the air; cutting off the air from their lungs.

"Why the fuck do I always have to do this when one of you act up?" He ignored their gagging and their reddening eyes. "Why the hell can't you morons just follow simple orders?" He spat through gritted teeth. Then he turned his vicious glare on the people around them. "And what the fuck are _you_ looking at?!"

The crowd hastily started to disperse, bumping and tripping over each other to get to their first periods...all except one certain redhead.

"Only the first day and you boys are already acting out...how typical."

Brick groaned inwardly, already sensing her behind him. With a loud thud, his brothers fell to the floor in a coughing fit. He watched with little to no sympathy as they held their throats in pain. Kicking Butch's damn near empty bookbag, he glowered at them.

"See, this is why I told you fucking idiots to cut it the fuck out." He threw a thumb behind him. "Now we have the queen of the bitches herself on our asses."

" _Excuse you?_ "

Brick spun on his heels, glowering at her. "Yes, _you._ Queen of the bitches; _Blossom Utonium_. Are you fucking deaf woman?" Spit flew from his mouth as he roared at her.

Blossom snootily scoffed. _How childish._ She thought distastefully. "Don't be upset with me because _you_ can't control the barbarians you call brothers.

Boomer's and Butch's eyes narrowed heatedly at her. Blossom matched their glares, daring either one of them to say or do anything to her. She may be outnumbered but she was much too stubborn to care about the odds right now.

She turned her glare back onto a seething Brick. "You know the school has an no unauthorized fighting policy."

Brick sniffed irritably at the insufferable girl. "Did you see a fight? Any physical altercation? Tussle? Rumble? Clash?"

Blossom folded her arms across her chest, a small vein in her forehead flexed. Exhaling, she masked her irritation." _No,_ Brick. But I seen one that was soon to happen. That was going to happen if you didn't intervene." His name tasted bitter on her tongue.

Brick's eyes rolled into his head. "Exactly. So a fight never occurred here, right? Therefore," His chiseled jaw tightened. " _get the hell away from us."_ His words sounded like poison dripping from his lips, deepening in a more hellish tone than his usual one. Any other person would be running away with their tail tucked between their legs. Good thing Blossom wasn't _any other person._

"You don't scare me _Jojo_." She superciliously glared down at the two boys that were still sprawled out on the floor. "Neither do your _little_ brothers–so glare, scowl, and grimace all you want. It doesn't bother me not one little bit."

Brick's jaw tightened even more. You could almost hear his teeth starting to crack from the amount of pressure.

With her nose in the air, Blossom brushed by the three, but not without purposely bumping into her seething counterpart. Much to her disappointment, his person didn't falter from action. So she decided to add fuel to an already raging fire.

Turning slowly, she gave the trio an apathetic look. "Get to class and make sure to stay out of trouble. I'm already sick of your faces and school's only started an hour ago." And with that stated, Blossom left the boys and the murderous aura that surrounded them.

Butch was back on his feet, he glared ominously at his elder brother. "Brick, if you don't eventually kill her, I most definitely will."

It took everything in Brick not to turn and send his brother through the neighboring wall. That's how pissed he was. He wanted nothing more but to tackle his condescending pompous ass of a counterpart and snap her neck. To see her take her laughs breaths by his hands. You may think he's overreacting but Blossom just had a way to get under his skin and stay there. She was like a itch that keeps coming back. Irritating as fuck. A complete nuisance. And her smug, above all attitude was just icing on the cake. The way she looked at him...like he was inferior...insolent...beneath her...it made him want to bash her skull in til nothing was left but puss, gore, and skull fragments.

Brick exhaled roughly. He kneaded the bridge of his nose, desperately trying to calm himself down from losing what little sanity he had left at the moment.

"Shut the fuck...and get to class."

His deep red eyes stared red hot daggers into his brothers souls.

" _Now!"_

* * *

"I am most definitely switching out of this fucking class." Buttercup grumbled to herself.

It hasn't even been a full thirty minutes and Buttercup was already dreading the class. Her teacher, Mrs. Bourne was currently going on and on about what is expected from her class, class rules, what they were going to be learning first, and so forth and so forth. The usual first day shit. What Buttercup didn't expect was for the lady to be a complete ass. The few stragglers that were late to class were forced to sit in the very front, right beside her desk. The woman even had the nerve to hand out a warm up to see what they know about Calculus. Which was absolutely _nothing,_ by the way. _Bitch…_

Any teacher that gives out work on the first day is always ends up being an humongous bitch. Literally everyone in the class looked at the elderly, venezuelan woman as if she had three heads as she passed out the horrendous papers. Then the vile woman had the nerve to say that the warm up would be twenty points; their first grade for her class. At the top of the page, in big red letters, read: _**All work must be done by hand. NO CALCULATORS!**_ Buttercup nearly threw her desk at the lady. She even saw some of her classmates physically pale!

"We're in Pre-Calculus...how do you expect us to answer these questions?" One boy with vibrant orange hair had asked, perplexed.

Mrs. Bourne, turned from the whiteboard. She was in the middle of writing her adjective for the day. "Figure it out." She said swiftly, turning back around, not a hint of emotion in her tone.

 _Good lord…_

"But Mrs. Bourne-"

Gritting her teeth, Mrs. Bourne snapped at them. "Would you all rather have zero's instead?" Well that shut everyone up pretty quick.

But Mrs. Bourne wasn't done just yet. A evil smile took place on her wrinkling lips. "Expect a quiz sometime next week since you all have _so_ much to say."

Literally everyone in the classroom's jaw dropped. Mrs. Bourne smirked in triumph at the sight.

 _Who is my counselor this year again?_

When Mrs. Bourne's attention was back on the whiteboard and everyone was deeply indulged in the evil paper in front of them, Buttercup secretly whipped out her cellphone. Her calloused fingers tapped silently on the screen.

* * *

 ***~Rick Rollers~***

 **Me:** Save me. Plz. (T-T)

 **WooTFool:** Quit your bitching, you're not the only one suffering!

 **Rob:** Right! I'm in hell over here too.

 **Miguelz:** Who do you have?

 **Me:** Mrs. Bourne. She's a spawn of satan. You know she gave us work? It's the first fucking day!

 **WooTFool:** Omg! Hey Robby! ;)

 **Miguelz:** HA! Have fun with her! I heard she's like the meanest bitch in the school!

 **Miguelz:** I advise you to switch if you want to graduate.

 **Miguelz:** And heyyy Robin! How was the summer? Any new gossip...penis related perhaps? ;))

 **MitchRockz:** You guys are not talking about dick while i'm in this group chat. I rebuke it.

 **You and BossyBlossy liked MitchRockz message.**

 **WooTFool:** Fuck up Mitchelson.

 **Miguelz and Rob liked WooTFool's message.**

 **MitchRockz:** Seriously?

 **Miguelz:** Ok, officially ignoring Mitch, starting now...so Robin honey? Details please. I know you had to have hooked up with somebody in Miami.

 **WooTFool:** How big was he?

 **Miguelz:** Was he gorgeous?

 **WooTFool:** Was he good? *wink wink*

 **Rob:** You guys are just going to have to wait and find out Saturday when we meet. ;)))

 **Miguelz and WooTFool loved Rob's message.**

 **Crybaby:** Waaaaait! No really, how big was he? That's all that really matters.

 **MitchRockz:** I'm about to remove all of you fuckers.

 **BossyBlossy liked MitchRockz message.**

 **BossyBlossy:** And language!

 **You, WooTFool, Miguelz, MitchRockz, Rob, and Crybaby disliked BossyBlossy's message.**

* * *

"You have fifteen more minutes to finish the warm up before I collect your papers!" The green eyed Puff heard Mrs. Bourne exclaim while she was right in the middle of replying back to her friends and sisters.

 _Oh fuck._

"Bubbles Utonium, put your phone away and pay attention!" Mr. Lowe growled. The middle aged, onyx haired man glared at her with his beady, piercing black eyes. A few of her classmates lingering eyes found their way on the skittish girl.

Bubbles pouted. _Just when the group chat was getting interesting…_

Ignoring the nosey glances, Bubbles focused on the front of the room with a deep frown on her baby face. Miguel was right. Mr. Lowe was a complete asshole. You would think that since it's the first day teachers would be lenient, but _nooo_ …

The way they acted, it's as if they hadn't gotten laid in months.

Bubbles took in Mr. Lowe's appearance. Permanent sweat stains tinted underneath the man's arms. He was wearing a red polo too, so it was fairly noticeable.

 _Ick._

His tan slacks were much too big for him and hung loosely from his hips. Plus, they were far too light for the deep red shirt he was wearing.

 _Fashion no no._

Then he had the nerve to have on these god awful, no brand tennis shoes that teachers normally wore. They were horrendously bulky. The shoe laces looked as if a cat's been clawing at them all day. Black scuffs littered the front and heel of the shoes. Bubbles grimaced. Don't get her started on the ugly doo doo brown color of them…

Bubbles frowned at the unkempt state of Mr. Lowe's hair. _Does he know what shampoo is?_ Mr. Lowe's hair looked greasier than the burgers that Buttercup usually made at home. It didn't help that he was balding in some areas too. Bubbles pursed her lips. _Disgusting._ Was all Bubbles thought.

Bubbles was about to grill the man on his scruffy looking beard but her attention went to the door; as well as everyone else's in the room. In walked one of the girl's personal nightmares... _Butch_ _Jojo_. Bubbles looked to the ceiling.

 _Why lord have you forsaken me so?_

Looking around the silent room, Butch eyes hardened when they landed on a certain blue Puff. Bubbles made sure to avoid eye contact, not wanting to start anything with the known brute. She huffed in annoyance. Things could've been worse...she could've had her counterpart as a classmate. Wouldn't that _interesting._

"Ah, Mr. Jojo. I see you've finally made it to my class." Mr. Lowe sounded as if he wanted nothing more than for the Ruff standing before him to be far _far_ away. Bubbles couldn't help but feel the same.

Mr. Lowe's eyes narrowed. "What took you so long?"

Butch suppressed the urge to glare at him, his eyes still lingered on the blonde girl in the back of the class. Her eyes still never meeting his.

Butch gritted his teeth. "I got held up…"

Mr. Lowe rolled his eyes at the boy's obvious half assed response. "Well, find a seat and sit the hell down then." Butch glower met the back of his dingy red shirt. "Make sure not be late to my class again or there will be consequences."

Silently seething, Butch made his way to do just that. Unfortunately though...there was only one seat left in the class and that was right next to–

"Oh, hell no."

Sapphire eyes reluctantly met forest green ones. Bubbles looked around her and then...realization hit her like a slap in the face. _Oh, hell no, is right._

"Is there a problem Butch?" Mr. Lowe oh so impatiently asked.

Butch whipped his head around so fast, he almost pulled a muscle. "Actually Mr. Lowe," Butch spat slowly. " _there_ _is_."

"And what might be the problem?" Cautious eyes fell on the two teens in the back. It was no secret in the school that the infamous Rowdyruff Boys and popular Powerpuff Girls were sworn enemies. Some even had their stuff ready to go incase a fight broke out.

Bubbles was the first to speak. Matching Blossom's stern but polite tone, she spoke smoothly. "Mr. Lowe, with all due respect and for the safety of everyone in this room right now," She glared briefly at Butch. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to sit next to each other."

"I agree." Butch grunted.

 _Well at least we have an understanding._

Mr. Lowe rolled his eyes at the two. "Do you two think I care about you all's petty views of one another?"

"But–" Bubbles and Butch tried, but Mr. Lowe wasn't hearing it. His hands started to glow menacingly. A green substance dripped onto the floor, burning a hole through it. Mr. Lowe glowered at them.

"Enough! Now Butch, sit down before I melt your tail to that seat!"

Bubbles tried to plead with him some more. "But Mr. Lowe, you don't understand!"

" _SIT!_ And don't you dare interrupt my class again!"

Butch growled under his breath, yanking the chair that Bubbles purse occupied from under the desk. After promptly throwing her purse in her face, he begrudgingly sat down.

"Watch it!" Bubbles spat between her teeth.

Butch matched her glare. "Shut it blondie."

"Asshole."

"Fucking airhead."

"Look who's talking."

"Yeah, the guy that can and _will_ wipe the floor with your ass... _easily_ , if you keep talking to me _._ " He spat out the last part before leaning back in his seat, taking up most of the little room the two had to reluctantly share. He stared disinterestedly up front, back where Mr. Lowe continued his introduction to the class.

Bubbles exasperatedly growled. If she still wore her hair in pigtails, she would be pulling at them right about now. She wanted to strangle Butch. To think that the two will now be sitting next to one another for the rest of the semester. _Oh no._ That meant they'll have to be partners in group assignments. Bubbles paled. That meant she'll most likely be doing all of the work. _Oh, no no no!_ Bubbles again, gazed up at the ceiling. She wanted to cry.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

First period has thankfully come to an end and Bubbles couldn't be happier. Bubbles wasted no time in exiting out of the room, making sure to _accidentally on purpose_ knock Butch's bag out his hand as she zipped by him. Butch had to be the second most insufferable person she had ever met; the first being her counterpart. She would rather spend a whole day with Mojo and his rambling than be in a hundred foot radius of the boys and that says a lot since she was the most patient one out of her sisters.

To make matters worse, Bubbles had Trig next. Well at least that meant she had second lunch. The school's salad was about one of the only things she ate at the school, being an vegetarian and all.

Stopping beside a door, decorated in green construction paper, Bubbles waited for Woo to come out. The vixen was not surprised to see the blue Puff beside her door.

Woo gave her a crooked smile. "Damn girl, the bell just rang like a second ago. I know i'm impossible to live without but sheesh." Bubbles rolled her eyes, clearly not in the mood.

Woo, taking note of the not so bubbly Bubbles, frowned. "Okay...who's ass do I have to kick?"

Bubbles groaned as she walked off with Woo close on her heels. "A certain green eyed Jojo, if you don't mind."

Woo involuntary winced. "You have Butch in your first period?"

"Yes." She groaned. "What's worse is that we're desk buddies. _Yay_!" Bubbles dreadfully sneered, dragging her feet along the tile floor.

Woo wrapped a comforting arm around her blonde friend's shoulder. "I'll pray for you." She bemoaned and Bubbles instantly slumped into her arm.

"I was such a good girl this summer." Bubbles started to whine. "I did volunteer work at the animal shelter. I cooked at numerous homeless shelters. I exfoliated and drunk more water–I even cleaned Buttercup's room for her once–"

Woo cut her off, removing her arm, grimacing. "Okay, ew…"

"What did I do to deserve such punishment?" Bubbled hysterically turned to Woo, stopping them in the hall. "What if this is a sign?!"

Woo's brows furrowed. "Bubbles, I think you're thinking too much into this."

Bubbles waved her off dismissively. "No, hear me out." She started. "My yearly horoscope did say something about that there was a storm coming my way...what if this is it?"

Woo sighed, frustrated. "What have I told you about living your life according to some bullshit that a horoscope tells you?" She ran a hand in her short curls and past her ears.

Bubbles huffed in defiance. "Horoscopes are not _bullshit,_ Woo. Nine times out of ten, they're always accurate."

Woo spitefully rolled her eyes. "They're _nine times out of ten_ always bullshit." She derided, walking around the offended girl.

"Well were just going to have agree to disagree then."

"Let's." Haughtily replied. "Besides...things could be worse."

It was Bubbles turn to raise a brow. "What could be worse than having class with Butch Jojo?"

Woo pondered for a bit. "Well...last year Miguel, Bloss, and I had class with Brick."

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

Woo smirked at the memories of their AP U.S History class. "That class was _lit._ "

Now Bubbles was confused. All Bubbles remembered was how much Blossom complained about how much of a jerk Brick was during the time they had class together. "I don't follow."

Woo laughed. "No, _literally._ That class was lit. Everytime Blossy and Brick got into it, Brick would heat up the whole class. He used to be so pissed!" Now she was laughing maniacally.

Bubbles started to giggle. "I can just imagine."

"Girl, yesss! Don't let Blossom know, but Miguel and I used to sometimes antagonize their little fights because that classroom was cold as hell like, all the time."

Bubbles shook her head with a laugh. "Blossom will kill you two if she ever found out."

Woo exhaled breathlessly. "I know...but we were freezing our nips off in that class and Brick is so _warm."_

Bubbles smirked in amusement. "You mean hot."

Woo nodded with a smirk of her own. " _Very_ hot."

Their salacious giggles were cut short when the bell was heard. That meant they had about five minutes to get to class before the late bell was rung. The girls shared a sigh. Their moment coming to an end but at least the girls had lunch together, along with Miguel and Blossom.

"We shall tell Blossom nothing of this."

"Agreed."

* * *

The _building of horrors_ lunch room was packed by time Blossom made it inside. The endless amount of conversations echoed throughout the room and could be heard from outside even. Blossom glanced over to where the long line of students were, contemplating whether or not she felt like waiting in the line herself. The food wasn't terrible but it wasn't like it was a hot commodity either. Unless they were serving their special deep dish pizza. That was the only time the redhead was willing to sacrifice half her lunch time to wait in the dreadful line. Sadly, today they were just serving typical meatloaf.

Blossom inwardly groaned before eyeing the shiny, full vending machines on the other side of the large room. Her eyes flickered in delight. _Chips and Snapple it is._

"I see we have the same idea." A masculine voice was whispered behind her, tickling her ear.

Blossom would've jumped out of her skin from the sudden surprise if she hadn't already sensed the boy coming just a few seconds before. _And,_ if she didn't already recognize the said voice.

Turning slowly, Blossom faced the invisible culprit with a grin. "Miguel, _sweety._ Quit trying to scare me and reveal yourself."

A hearty chuckle invaded Blossom's sensitive ears and sure enough, a second later, a tall nicely dressed Hispanic boy appeared before her.

"Would it kill you to just humor me every once in a while?" He laughed.

Blossom nodded teasingly. "Oh...okay." Blossom made a show of throwing her head back, grasping her heart in false shock, she jumped. " _Oh my goodness Miguel!_ Don't scare me like that!"

Miguel rolled his gray eyes. "Haha," He laughed monotonously. "very funny. Now can we go grab something from the vending machine before I die of starvation?" Blossom waved a hand out in front of her.

"After you."

"You really are made up of everything nice aren't you?" He winked, breezing by her.

Blossom grinned, falling into step next him. "That's what they say." Blossom eyed the attractive slender boy next to her. She pointed at his hair. "Highlights...I like."

Miguel grinned down at her, humming in delight. "Really? And here I thought they were too much." He mused, pulling a strand of his black and dirty blonde highlighted hair. "I wanted to try something new for the school year."

"Well I like them. They suit you."

Miguel waved her off with a laugh. "Everything suits me, doll."

Blossom sneered. "You sound like Woo."

"Where do you think she gets it from?" Miguel arrogantly replied and Blossom threw her head back to laugh. Out of all her friends, Blossom had to say that Miguel was the most entertaining. Maybe it was because he was gay, or maybe because the boy didn't care and said whatever that was on his mind without remorse. Blossom didn't know, but she wasn't complaining. Blossom enjoyed having Miguel around. He was funny, smart, carefree, and gorgeous on the eyes. If he wasn't into guys, Blossom would probably try her hand at the boy. _Oh well._

Miguel stood at a confident 5'10 and what he lacked in muscle, he made up for in looks. His slightly tan, gave off a golden hue in the right light. His face looked as if it was sculpted by Michelangelo himself. His chiseled jawline accentuated the small dimples in his cheeks. His lips were a full shade of pink. Other than perfectly threaded brows, the only facial that decorated the teens face was a thin mustache that sat above his lips. But What Blossom admired the most was Miguel's glowing clear skin. She been meaning to ask what his skin care routine was for the longest. Not a pore was in sight!

Blossom sighed consciously, now slightly envious and disappointed. _Why do all the gorgeous ones have to be gay?_

"So what are you getting?" Blossom was snapped out of her thoughts. "I don't know about you, but those pretzels are calling my name."

"Huh?" Her mouth was slightly ajar as she regained focus, blinking.

"I asked what you're getting." He arched a knowing brow. "And would you stop drooling over me? It's creeping me out." One of Miguel's other abilities, other than turning invisible was his keenness on picking up on someone's emotions and feelings, which ultimately made him very observant of human interactions. It could be a blessing–but to most of his friends–a curse.

"I was not drooling over you." She scoffed, watching him as he punched two buttons on the machine. He gave her a lingering glance, leering at her.

"Right…" He said with a raise of his brows. Clearly not believing the redhead.

"You are just too conceited for your own good."

Bending over to grab his snack out of the vendor, he smirked. "I wouldn't say conceited...i'm just confident times like a _thousand_."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him aside. "That's basically the same thing." Already knowing what she wanted, she placed her money in the slot and pressed the respected buttons for her snack of choice.

"But the way I said it sounds more...nice."

Blossom stared at him dully. "Whatever…" she said dismissively, stalking over to vending machine that held the drinks.

 _Always the gorgeous ones…_

* * *

"I wonder where Blossom and Miguel are?" Bubbles mused aloud, floating in her place in line. She peaked determinedly above the hectic line of people.

Standing behind her, Woo stood nonchalantly, filing her sharp claws. "I'm sure they're here already."

"Me too, but I wanna know if they grabbed us a table or not." The eager blonde Puff still sought after her sister and friend. "It's packed in here."

"Knowing Miguel, i'm sure–" Woo was cut off by someone behind her roughly bumping into her, making her cut her skin with her nail file. Catching her footing, Woo viciously whipped her head around and scowled. " _Watch it!_ " She hissed behind her, just missing the retreating form of the culprit. "Damnit!" She growled lowly.

"You alright?" Bubbles asked delicately. She didn't want Woo snapping on her next. Woo was a known hot head when provoked.

"Yeah…" Placing her wounded finger in her mouth, Woo glared at her. "You seen who it was?"

Bubbles eyes caught sight of silver white hair. Turning slightly in their direction, _Zeke_ smiled impishly at the two girls. _Ughh…_ Bubbles grimaced. "Yeah...I know who bumped you." _I hope that_ he _doesn't have this lunch._

Woo was already cracking her knuckles, ready to throw down with whoever. To Bubbles, Woo reminded her of Buttercup at moment. "Well, who the hell was it so I can teach them some manners? People act like it's so hard to say a simple excuse me."

 _She does know that she ended up snapping first right?_ Bubbles thought. Shaking her head, Bubbles sighed. "You know who Zeke is right?"

Woo's eyes widened, realization crossing her features. "Oh, it makes sense now!" She glared where the boy last was. "Boomer needs to teach his little lackeys some damn manners before I do." Woo snarled.

Back on her feet, Bubbles placed a calming hand on Woo's shoulder. She was really just making sure Woo didn't go off and put the boy in a choke hold. "Relax. Don't let him get to you. It's what he wants."

Woo took a deep breath before letting it all out. "Fine. But next time, I'm not going to be so forgiving." She spat. Bubbles smiled wearily.

"Okay...c'mon, the line is finally moving up!"

* * *

Blossom and Miguel surprisingly managed to find a small round table in a corner near the vending machines. Well really, they stole it once Miguel spotted a group of people leaving it, making their way to the now shorter lunch line. Blossom was hesitant at first but Miguel forcefully dragged towards the deserted table.

"Sit."

Blossom bristled lightly. "B–but,"

He pointed to the chair beside him, clicking his tongue. "Sit." He said more firmly this time. Blossom frowned but reluctantly sat. Setting her belongings on top of the small table. Only when she was completely settled did Miguel have a seat himself.

With a smirk of triumph he patted lightly on Blossom's back. "There, there. You have to learn to not be a goody two shoes all the time, Bloss."

"What if they come back trying to start something? Ever think of that?" She exasperatedly inquired.

He shrugged abrasively. "Then we'll finish it." Miguel wasn't much of a fighter but he was fully capable of defending himself when the situation called for it. He wasn't a Duke for nothing. "Besides little _Monarch,_ no one has the balls to mess with you."

Blossom snorted indignantly at the title. "Please don't call me that."

"It's the truth."

Blossom sneered. "There are some people that like to test that theory." She replied thinking of certain trio of boys.

Miguel felt a large spike of emotion coming from the redhead. Eyeing her closely, the corner of his mouth started to twitch. "Some people like your counterpart and his brothers, _hmm_?"

"Don't start, Miguel."

"You thought it." He countered popping a pretzel in his mouth, smugly grinning at her.

Blossom ignored him, her gaze picking through the crowds of people, spotting her sister and Woo. "I see them."

Miguel followed her gaze and with a wave of his long arm, he tried to catch their attention. "BUBBLES! WOO! OVER HERE!" A few startled glances and vibrant sapphire eyes landed on the him. Ignoring the nosey people, Miguel grinned widely as he watched Bubbles and Woo rush their way over with full lunch trays in their hands.

"Miguel! I missed you! You look sooo good!" Bubbles squealed, placing her tray on table. She practically threw herself into Miguel's open arms.

"Thank you honey, you look great yourself! I missed you too!" The two squealed happily like two little girls as they hugged one another tightly. If Buttercup was here, she would be gagging right about now.

With a small smile, Blossom rolled her eyes at the dramatic sight. "It's only been like two months since we've all seen each other and we've texted all summer."

Miguel and Bubbles either ignored her or didn't hear her because the two were to busy gushing over their summer as if they haven't been in contact in ages. Woo and Blossom shared a look.

"How come I didn't get this much love?" Woo bitterly complained, placing her tray on the table.

Blossom chortled. "Aww, is _Woowoo_ jealous?...c'mere, give me a hug." She cooed, teasingly.

Woo cringed, placing one hand up. "I'll pass. Thanks though." She said taking a seat. She turned her attention on the two fangirling over each other. "Can y'all like stop. I'm going to lose my appetite and–" her ears continuously twitched. "what's left of my hearing."

Blossom nodded in agreement. "If Buttercup was here, she'll you guys are being gross–which you are by the way."

Bubbles childishly stuck her tongue out at the two whilst Miguel exaggeratedly rolled his eyes as the both of them reluctantly separated.

Woo smiled, gleefully. "Thanks!" She purred, sharing a high five with Blossom.

"Haters." Bubbles muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." Woo and Blossom said simultaneously.

"Where is BC anyways?" Miguel asked.

Ripping open her Italian dressing package, Bubbles answered him. "She has Physical Education."

"Lucky bitch."

"Language." Blossom glared after swallowing the barbecue chips in her mouth. The rest of the group just stared dryly at her before coming to.

Miguel threw a thumb at the redhead, staring blankly at Bubbles. "She has got to stop doing that."

"I'm right here you know."

Bubbles snorted. "Yeah, good luck making her stop. Buttercup and I tried it. Didn't work."

" _Literally_ right here."

Miguel depressively sighed before forcing a smile on his face. "So, how's you girls day going so far?"

"Terrible."

"I've had better first days."

"People don't know the meaning of _excuse me,_ clearly."

Miguel's chair skidded back, away from the table with the girls with the hostile, with a hint of depressed emotions. "Okay…what happened?"

Bubbles animatedly waved her hand. "Can I go first? Because I would love to go first." Woo already heading the story, only smirked.

Miguel nodded. "You have the floor."

Bubbles held up two fingers. "Two words." Her nose scrunched in disgust. " _Butch Jojo._ I have him for first period everyday now, AND he sits right beside me. Also, I have Mr. Lowe for first period too. So there's that. "

Blossom and Miguel's eyes were wide with shock. At least when Blossom and Brick shared a class together, she had the comfort of having Woo and Miguel with her and a desk on the other side of the room from the ruffian.

"Damn Bubbles, who the hell did you piss off this summer?" Miguel quizzically inquired, ignoring the warning glare Blossom was sending him.

"Nobody!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"She probably forgot to feed a puppy or something." Woo giggled teasingly, taking a bite of her–surprisingly good–meatloaf. Bubbles hard glare quickly silenced the feline.

"Do you want me to say something to him?" Blossom solemnly asked, danger twinkling behind those pretty rose pink eyes of hers. Sensing it, Miguel placed a large hand over her _now_ balled up fist.

"Now Blossom, lets not start anything remember?" _Look who's talking._

Blossom smiled, even though the hint of danger was still evident. "I'm not going to. I'm _finishing_ it."

Woo couldn't help the cheshire grin that spread on her lips. "Ooo! I like this Blossom."

" _Woo_." Miguel warned firmly, silencing her once again. Woo huffed indignantly before eating more of her meatloaf.

Turning back to her sister, Blossom repeated her question. "Do you want me to say something to him?"

Bubbles shook her head. "As good as that sounds...I can handle this on my own. I know if you get involved, things are only going to get worse."

"Yes," Miguel nodded. "and the Buttercup is going to get involved and then–"

"Someone's going to the ER." Woo quickly finished, a mischievous smile on her face. "Where's the problem?" Bubbles and Blossom collectively groaned.

Miguel slapped a hand on his face. "You and Buttercup have issues."

Smirking, Woo crossed her fingers. "We're soul sisters!"

Blossom took Bubbles hand. "If he does or says anything to you that you don't like, let me be the first to know, okay?" Bubbles nodded, wearily and Blossom smiled reassuringly before releasing her hand. "Speaking of Butch, I had a run in with him and his brothers this morning." Woo beamed at this little announcement.

"Did Brick magically get more attractive over the summer? Wait–don't answer that!" Woo whipped out her phone. "I think I know his Instagram page." With that being said, Bubbles and Miguel had found themselves leaning over the feline, trying to see as well.

"I think he has a underscore...no, two of them!" Bubbles chimed in.

Blossom pursed her lips. "Ahem."

Miguel vigorously shook his head. "No, no he changed that."

Woo arched a brow, still tapping at her phone. "You sure it's not Brick with a six as the b?"

Blossom has officially had it. She should not be hearing her counterpart's name this much–let alone, at all! She wanted dowse her friends and sister in the tea she bought from the vending machine but that would be a waste of a $1.50 and perfectly good Snapple. They should consider themselves lucky that all she did was slam her fists on the table, nearly making them jump out of their skin. She scowled at the three of them, looking deep into their startled eyes.

"Quit fangirling over that self-absorbed, pompous **twit** and _sit down_!" Bubbles and Miguel's legs moved like lightning.

Woo sucked teeth and placed her phone down. "Okay, so what happened when you seen the boys?" She made a mental note to search for Brick's IG later.

Blossom ignored the attitude in the feline's tone. Adjusting herself in her seat, Blossom cleared her throat. "Butch and Boomer were about to fight."

"And why didn't you let them kill each other?" Miguel muttered abrasively. Bubbles chortled next to him.

" _He that shall not be named_ ," Blossom glanced them, daring one of them to say Brick's name. "broke the fight up." Woo sneered.

" _He_ does have a name."

"That we're no longer using. Besides, the name _Neanderthal_ is much more appropriate."

"Keep on and one day that _Neanderthal,_ is going to snap and you're going to find yourself in that ring outside." Blossom scoffed at the notion.

"Oh please! That incompetent pig can't beat me. He never could." She chortled wryly.

Bubbles begrudgingly picked at her salad. "I don't know Blossom, rumors been going around saying that the boys been kicking butt in the training facility this summer." Blossom bristled at the news.

"And where have you heard this?" Blossom inquired harshly.

"It's all on Zeke's blog. He's even got videos." Miguel interjected.

Blossom huffed. She unconsciously slumped in her seat, falling deep in her thoughts. She'll have to check out Zeke's blog when she had some time to herself. She wasn't liking the news of her arch nemesis growing stronger. It didn't sit well. Unbeknownst to her, Bubbles was eyeing her wearily.

Woo grimaced at the mention of Zeke's name. "Of course he does. He can find all the juicy gossip in the school but not find the time to say excuse me."

"So he's the reason why you're so pissy this morning?" Miguel chuckled.

Woo bristled, glaring at him. "It's not funny. He bumped me when Bubbles and I was in line and I cut myself!"

"How'd you do that?"

"Nail file." Bubbles interjected quietly, closing the box of her unfinished salad.

"Typical." Miguel said impassively. "I'm surprised you didn't break his arm."

Hazel, cat like eyes twinkled. "The thought is really tempting." Woo checked her phone. They had about fifteen more minutes before lunch ended. _All the time I need._ Woo turned in her seat. Scoping the room behind her, her sharp eyes narrowed in on her prey. A wicked smile crossed her lips.

Not too far away, sat Zeke with a few other of his journalist buddies at a round table of their own. A messy little idea crossed her mind and before Miguel could figure her out, Woo hopped up from her seat and _skipped_ in his direction. "Be right back~" She sang over her shoulder.

Bubbles blinked, looking over her shoulder, she swallowed. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Eyeing Woo, Miguel cursed under his breath, he was too late to stop the girl. The impish girl was already halfway towards the unsuspecting Zeke.

Breaking her silence, Blossom raggedly sighed. Her elbow rested on the table, as she placed her left cheek in her palm. Her tongue kissed the back of her teeth. "Buttercup is going to hate that she missed this."

Buttercup is going to _die_ of laughter when she hears about this! Woo was sure of it. She was struggling herself to bite down a grin of her own. Her tail whisked wickedly behind her. Her ears were pulled back as she stalked slowly towards her prey. Her pupils were compressed into slits as she got closer and closer... _just a few more steps…_

"WOO!" At the sound of her name, that's when Zeke finally decided to turn around...but it was too late. The predator– _Woo_ –was already towered over him. He didn't even get a chance to get a word out before lukewarm gravy, bland vegetables, and chocolate milk splashed onto his face. Gasps of shock was heard all around them as people watched the scene go down but Woo paid them no mind. They weren't her prey.

Before Zeke could jump out of his chair to retaliate, Woo wrapped a strong arm around his throat and leaned back, choking the life out of him. When she saw sparks dance between his fingers, she pulled harder, yanking him halfway out his chair. Zeke gagged tremendously. Woo giggled manically.

"Hey _Sparky_ ~" She purred in his ear. Under different circumstances Zeke may have been turned on by her seductive tone. That if she didn't have her outrageously sharp claws two inches from his face. They glimmered dangerously in the cafeteria's light. He choked on some spit that miraculously made it down his throat.

Zeke's body jerked forward when he felt Woo's lips press lightly against his ear. Her claws trailed down his jaw, leaving a thin line of red. "Next time your sorry ass bumps into me without saying _excuse_ _me_ ," She hissed venomously as his legs flailed beneath him. "trash won't be the only thing you're covered in." Then she released him, shoving him remorselessly to the ground. His "friends" that watched it all transpire, rushed to his side to help him to his feet as he took in greedy breaths of air. Some even had the balls to even glare sharply at her. Woo cackled at the sorry sight.

When Zeke finally caught his breath, he glowered maliciously at Woo. Sparks of electricity danced all around his body, shocking his friends away from him. His lips were pulled into a snarl, looking ready to bite the girl's head off.

"YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah...quit your talking," Woo prepared herself, getting in a defensive stance. "and do something about it!" She didn't plan on fighting on the first day of school but her auntie ain't raise no bitch. With her chin low and her fists held firmly in front of her, she was about to put Sparky on his ass with a mean cross punch to the chin. Zeke was going night night one way or another.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"LIKE HELL IT IS!"

"Yeah Bloss, I was looking forward to his screaming when I put him in a Kimura." Woo deadpanned.

"I don't care! Now drop your guards!" Blossom barked. Her firm glare stood unwaveringly as she watched Woo slowly lower her fists. Having got her issue off, Woo was content. Now all was left was a still sparking Zeke. Her glare intensified. "Zeke are you deaf? I said to **lower your guards**." Her voice venomously dropped two octaves as she spoke, never taking her eyes off him. The group beside Zeke took a fearful step back.

Zeke scoffed in defiance, his own voice deepening. "I see you brought your little Powerpuff bitch to back you up."

Bubbles gasped indignantly. "Don't call my sister a bitch!"

Woo rolled her eyes. "I guess it takes one to know one…" Zeke's eyes narrowed into slits, he took a deadly step forward.

Blossom brushed off the insult with a sneer. "I'm warning you Zeke. Back off." Pink aura flowed from her clenched fists as she stepped beside a now jaded Woo.

Woo chortled lightly, covering her mouth with her hand. "You should really listen to her Sparky. Blossom here doesn't make empty threats." Zeke bristled furiously. That was it. He was going shock the smug look off both girls faces if it was the last thing he does.

Seeing this, Bubbles involuntarily stepped to Woo's other side, watching as Zeke stopped in his tracks. He cautiously eyed the two girls beside Woo. Bubbles smirked. Zeke wasn't stupid. He was a Monarch just like them but the Powerpuff Girls skills far surpassed his. Bubbles snuck a peek at her sister from the corner of her eye. Blossom was oddly smirking. _Wait why is she smiling? Wasn't she just pissed? Am I missing something here? Wait–where's Mig–_

Without warning, Zeke's eyesight abruptly lost and there was a shooting pain in his balls and his ass as he was lifted off his feet. Zeke thrashed violently but that only made the pain in his lower regions worse. Instantly laughter and cries of shock was heard in the room around him. Boisterous voices of "He deserves it!" and "Oh my god!" was all that could be heard between the cackling in the cafeteria. If his face wasn't covered by his boxers then everyone would surely see that his face was red with embarrassment... _and anger_.

Behind Zeke, was a smirking Miguel. He was still invisible to the naked eye but if you had paid attention enough and had keen supernatural senses–like a cat or a Powerpuff Girl–then you'll know he was there. Miguel had disappeared as soon as he seen Woo put Zeke in a deadly chokehold and since then, he waited. Only Blossom seen this whilst Bubbles was too shocked to notice. Woo caught whiff of him as soon as she shoved Zeke onto his ass. After fully humiliating Zeke, Miguel dropped him.

Holding her stomach, Woo kneeled over in laughter. She certainly hadn't seen this coming. And here she thought she was going to have to kick Zeke's ass all over the cafeteria. This was a _much_ better outcome.

Blossom folded her arms, a smug grin evident on her face. "And this is why you listen to me." She turned away from the pitiful sight, back to the table with their belongings. "Next time you'll be sure to take heed to my warning." She said icily over her shoulder as she sauntered away.

While the cafeteria erupted in laughter, Bubbles was too shocked for words. Miguel just gave Zeke the king of all wedgies. This should've been the highlight of her day. One of her enemies friends getting exactly what they deserved should've made her jump for joy. She should be laughing right along with the crowd. But instead...what was left, was a funny feeling in her stomach. A _bad_ feeling. Not the kind of bad she felt when Woo left their table. No…This feeling was much more terrible. Bubbles swallowed as she watched a seething Zeke straighten out his pants, glowering daggers at anyone that met his line of sight. Seething seemed more like an understatement. The boy was _livid._ Some color drained from Bubbles face when Zeke sent her the iciest glare she had ever seen.

"You all are going regret this!" Zeke snarled between his teeth. Spit flew from his mouth as his huffed indignantly. Zeke's cold white eyes narrowed into slits. His tone sent shivers down Bubbles spine. She never had never seen Zeke this mad before.

Pulling a uneasy Bubbles by her arm, Woo laughed. "Whatever Sparky, be sure to tell Boomie and the rest of the gang hi for me." Woo taunted, tugging Bubbles away with her.

Bubbles instantly paled. _Oh god…_ Bubbles had forgot about Boomer. What will he do once he found out that she had taken part of embarrassing one of his closest friends? And then there was the rest of his friends to deal with–more specifically, _Celeste._ The girl made it very known on how much she hated Bubbles. Giving her nasty looks in the halls and playing mind tricks on her whenever their arguments got too heated. The queasiness in her stomach was in full affect now. Looking vacantly ahead at her friends and her sister, Bubbles inwardly wept.

Little do they know...they just fucked up.

 _Majorly._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **Hello and welcome to my new story that I probably have no business starting but i'm really excited about this one, seeing how it's my first** _ **planned**_ **story. I kind of hit a brick wall with HTC and then this idea popped into my head while I was half asleep. I have like so many ideas and possibilities for this story that it's just crazy. But don't fret, I haven't given up on HTC. The first part of chapter 7 is already written, I just need to think how to finish it. And also, I hope you guys don't mind the OC's but they're needed.**

 **This chapter isn't exactly finished yet...see, I was going to continue but then I realized that I was at like 20k words and thought it was best to make it into two parts. The first chapter of a story is always the most important anyways.**

 **Now onto some chapter notes!**

 **My OC "Woo" is kinda based on the movie with Jada Pinkett called "** _ **Woo**_ **". It's a hilarious ass movie and it's also on YouTube if you want to give it a watch.**

 **For Woo's fighting style, just think of her as a black, Black Widow.**

 **I sorta made Blossom into a bitch, but who doesn't love a bitchy Blossom? ;)**

 **For those who don't know what Miraculous is, it's an French Disney show. The fanfictions are to die for!**

 **Ground Team's lend a hand to the Powerpuff Girls when monster attacks or any other crime occurs in the city.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add at the moment so stay tuned to Part. 2. I'm almost done with it, so expect it real soon.**

 _ **Review, Fav, and Follow lovelies!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _All rights to the Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken. Lyrics do not belong to me._

* * *

 _ **Born This Way:**_

 _ **Shit Hits The Fan**_

" _Alright party people, and Blossom!"_

 _-Buttercup Utonium_

* * *

" _And no one bothered to call me?!"_

"It all happened so fast." There was a pause as their teacher glanced up from her book to gaze around the room. The redhead warily lowered her voice, sending a sharp glare at her sister. "Plus, you were in class."

"This is some _bullshit!_ I can't believe I missed this." Buttercup muttered, slumping into her seat in frustration. "I had to be the only one with a math class first period."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "It's not like anything big had happened and _watch your language_." Blossom had just finished explaining everything that had happened at lunch to Buttercup. From discussing the _thou shall not be named_ boys, to Woo choking the life out of Zeke and Miguel giving him the wedgie of a lifetime. Buttercup's jaw nearly dropped to her feet when she first heard the news. Blossom wasn't exaggerating when she said that Buttercup was going be pissed that she missed this. She was more disappointed that she wasn't able get in on the action if anything.

"Why couldn't I be there?" Buttercup groused quietly, looking like a child who didn't get their way.

"So you could make things worse?" Blossom bit out beside her. "I don't think so. Besides, Woo and Miguel are probably getting punished as we speak."

Buttercup rolled her eyes before focusing on her paper in front of her. Her and Blossom were currently seated in their creative writing class. Their teacher Ms. Welch, a young woman in her early thirties, is having them write a short essay about themselves and their hobbies. The assignment caused a few smiles to drop but at least it wasn't too strenuous for the students. Ms. Welch seemed nice enough. The light green skinned woman spoke to the class in a sweet, welcoming tone and didn't mind the quiet chatter throughout the class–as long as they were doing their work of course. The only downside about the class was the broody red headed male on the other side of the room.

Blossom had to take a deep breath when she seen him enter the room, pinching Buttercup's side when she started to snicker. Buttercup's knee was still a little sore from when it roughly hit the bottom of the desk from the action.

Glancing from the corner of her eye, she snuck a peak at her counterpart. Eyeing his composed form, she grimaced. It was no surprise that Brick was handsome. He was _her_ counterpart after all and Blossom was fully aware of her own good looks.

 _But did he have to be so_ strikingly _handsome?_ It unnerved her to the fullest. And to make it worse, her sisters and her friends continuously brought him up; always going on about how _hot_ he was. They really had no shame at all! Didn't they know that him and his brothers were created in a bloody toilet for goodness sake?!

Blossom huffed at the oblivious boy, eyes glazing over his appearance. _Okay? What's so fantastic about him?_ She grumpily thought. So what if Brick had an overly acceptable build? Who cares about how well the muscles in his arms, chest, and abdomen fill out his clothes? How toned his chest probably was when laying on it? How defined and cut his muscles were after hours of working out or playing around in the gym, sweating profusely. He wasn't as buff as his middle brother but you could tell he was no stranger in the weight room either.

Subconsciously, Blossom's grimace had softened into a small frown as she continued gazing at him, watching as his adam's apple bobbed against the muscles in his throat. Blossom crossed her legs. _So what?_ She thought. Who cares about about his chiseled jawline and defined cheekbones? Blossom _surely_ didn't care about the small dimple in his left cheek, that always deepened when he gave her his insanely obnoxious smirk. _Tsk._ Brick was the _definition_ of insufferable, let her tell you.

Blossom didn't care about how alluring the blood red pools he called eyes were. She didn't care about how deep they seemed to bore into her every time she found his eyes on her. She ignored the way her breath briefly hitched when they glared at her; tingling something deep inside her. Blossom's top teeth lightly tugged on her bottom lip. _It_ _was_ _unrelenting_ _anger_ , Blossom concluded it was.

Sharp, pink eyes narrowed on his shoulder length, copper tresses that were pulled into a low ponytail. If Blossom had to agree on something about her counterpart, it was that he did have nice hair. Beautiful even. Brick was overall a well groomed boy, but his hair was the most notable. It had a nice shine to it; even without the need of any light. Blossom wondered if he visited a hair salon often but highly doubted it. Like her, he looked as if he didn't like anyone touching his hair. Brick's hair was _gorgeous_ and Blossom looked slightly offended at the fact that he chose to cover it with that detestable red cap. Today it was pulled backwards and Blossom wanted nothing more than to vaporize it off of his head– _Grrr…_

She shook her head violently. _What am I thinking?_ She asked herself, taking a hand to vigorously rub at her right temple. She exhaled wearily. _What am I doing staring at him?_

Then she stole another glance.

She bit her lip. Now she was back to full blown staring.

 _Okay, so he's a little attractive?..._ She inwardly groused. _Doesn't change the fact that he's still an arrogant, despicable, insufferable, rotten–_

"Blossom, why are you checking out Brick?"

Blossom had to stop herself from jumping out of her chair. Her neck snapped towards her sister, glaring harshly. "I was not _checking_ him out." She denied through her teeth, as if her hand wasn't caught deep inside the cookie jar. "I wasn't even looking at him."

Buttercup's arched brow said she was lying. "Right...sure you weren't. The wall behind Brick seemed _very_ interesting." Buttercup quipped a little too loud for Blossom's taste.

Blossom quickly shushed her, glancing to her right to see if Brick's super hearing had caught onto their conversation. If it did, he sure didn't show it. His red eyes stared deep in thought at his paper, checking it over for any errors. Blossom jaggedly sighed before glaring back at Buttercup.

"Be quiet before he hears you."

Buttercup smiled crookedly. "Why does it matter if you weren't even looking at him?"

"Shut up." Blossom snapped.

Buttercup beamed wickedly. "You were _sooo_ checking him out. It's okay, I don't blame you."

Blossom sneered. "I'm _sooo_ going to hurt you if you don't shut up."

Buttercup smirked, humming the infamous " _k.i.s.s.i.n.g"_ song as she went back to finishing up her essay. Blossom reached out and roughly pinched her side, digging her long nails into her flesh. Buttercup once again jumped, getting questioning looks from their fellow classmates. Even the glare from a certain red eyed boy.

 _They're too fucking loud._ He thought bitterly. Well, really it was Buttercup being the loud one he knew Blossom contributed to her noise somehow. Brick scowled at the back of the bitch's head; the bitch being Blossom. He was once again stuck in the same class as a Powerpuff, but this time there were two of them. _Just my fucking luck._

Brick was still pissed from earlier but he tried not to let it upset him further. He really wanted walk right back out the room when he spotted the both of them together, chatting animatedly amongst themselves. Buttercup's eyes were wide with shock while Blossom was explaining something to her. His ears picked up on some of their conversation once he was settled in his seat...far, far away from them. From the jist of it, he got that one of their friends got into it with someone. After that, he didn't care enough to hear who it was. Everyone fights in this school. It got old fast to him and he stopped caring altogether. As long as him and his brothers stayed out of them, he was content. He didn't need the authoritarian Blossom on his ass.

Standing with his essay in hand, he sauntered over to Ms. Welch's desk, ignoring all of the lustful glances he got from most of the females in class. He was used to them. If he was Butch, he would give them a wink or an alluring grin back but Brick wasn't the flirty type. He didn't need to flirt. He knew he was more than attractive and he knew how to get what he wanted, when he wanted–without the excessive work and the bullshit games. When he had an _itch_ that needed to be scratched, it was no problem at all for him. He didn't have multiple girlfriends, nor did he go on dates like his brothers. Females were clingy and much too obnoxious to him. He was careful to never sleep with a girl more than twice, three times max. After that, he'll wipe his hands and be done with them. Leaving poor girls in a mess of tears and with broken hearts.

Okay...Brick wasn't a _complete_ asshole. He'll always warn the girls about what he wanted upfront. _No hard feelings_ , he'll 's the girls fault for thinking that they could change him, thinking that they could _miraculously_ make him "fall in love" with them. _Like that was even possible._ They couldn't say that he didn't warn them.

After giving Ms. Welch his papers while giving the woman a half smile, he went to return to his seat, but not before glancing around the room. Pink and green eyes met his. Brick glared at the two. He wanted to ask them what the fuck they were looking at–more importantly, why the fuck Blossom kept looking at him. Brick wasn't dumb. He was well aware of her sneaking looks at him when he was seated earlier. Her lingering eyes made his skin crawl but he couldn't exactly exclaim why the hell was she looking at him across the room. If they were to start arguing again, he was sure that he was going murder her. So instead, he let her "inconspicuously" stare at him, letting her get an eyeful.

He felt her eyes travel slowly up his body, taking great detail of his upper body. Pink eyes caressed every muscle that pressed onto the white v-neck that he wore. Mostly though, they lingered on his chest area. Brick carefully sat up in his chair and felt her eyes flicker to where the muscles in his arm flexed as he did so. Brick swallowed and then her eyes were on neck soon after. The hair on his neck rose as he felt her eyes on his face now, scrutinizing every detail, stopping at his eyes. What was left of the hostile energy coming from her was slowly dissipating and was replaced with something _foreign–_ but familiar _._ But that soon vanished as well. _Interesting…_

A new emotion was present now. Her eyes were now on his hair. _Admiration?..._ He felt Blossom's eye sweep over his hair longingly. Was he going insane or did he feel a little envy coming off of her too? The feeling was too fleeting because he wasn't able to confirm it. Plus, the feeling of disgust quickly replaced it. Her eyes were on his hat. _Typical._ Blossom hated the thing. He wore it with any and everything and Blossom always used to express how ridiculous he looked when they were younger. " _Well too bad bitch_." He used to snort and then they went on, screaming each other's heads off.

Only when he felt her eyes off of him did he exhale the breath he didn't know he was holding. After that, he checked over his paper and tried to block out the vile girl as best as he could before turning in his essay.

Back at his seat, Brick sighed. He went over the event that just transpired in his head. _Why the hell was she staring at me?_

If Brick only paid attention a little while longer, he would've got his answer.

Across the room, sat an flustered Blossom, glaring–no, pouting–at her unfinished essay.

 _I was_ not _checking him out._

* * *

 _And your face is a disguise_

 _But I could see you with my third eye_

 _Although my touch, it magnifies_

 _You pulled away, you don't know why_

 _-"Third Eye" (demo)_

 _Florence & The Machine_

* * *

 _Thank god for free periods._ Butch was fairly surprised that he even had a free period. Brick forcing him to go to class freshmen and sophomore year had really paid off. Roaming the semi empty halls, Butch pondered on what he should do to pass time, he did have an hour and forty five minutes to kill to his leisure. The school's falculty liked for the kids to spend their free periods in the library but it'll have to be a cold day in hell before he stepped foot in there. Butch brushed off the idea of going back to his dorm for a nap. He knew if he was going to go back there then there was no way he was coming back to school. The thought of sneaking off campus to get high did sound appealing but he knew Brick would incinerate his ass if he found out.

 _What to do? What to do?_

Game room? _Nah._ Weight room? _Already put in enough work last night._ Training facility? _No fun without the bro's._ Gym? _Do I really feel like crossing up some amateurs in a game of basketball today?_ He mused. The ladies loved his shirtless pec's but that was beside the point. Suddenly, a impish glint shined through his eyes. He knew exactly what he wanted to do now.

Stopping to lean against a locker, Butch pulled a shiny new iPhone out of his pocket. Tapping rapidly, he knew the person would answer in no time at all. Bringing the phone up closer to his mouth while holding the home button, he grinned.

"Seri, call _Amara."_

The phone rang only three times before Amara's sultry voice was heard over the speaker.

" _What do you want Jojo?"_ He heard her breathlessly inquire.

Butch smirked. He knew she'll answer. She always did. That's what he liked most about Amara; she was _always_ available to him and only him. It most likely was do to the fact that she was one of his little brother's best friends but hey, Butch wasn't complaining. When Butch first started flirting with Amara, it was harmless. Little jokes and cunning compliments here and there, nothing too serious. But then he learned that the gilled, Dominican vixen was just as much of flirt as himself. Something about her accent set a fire in his groin and he just knew he had to have her.

So they started secretly messing around–well, really it was Amara that started it, with her bobbing her head passionately between his legs on the school's roof but who keeps track of those things? Am I right?

"Amara! If it isn't my favorite little fresh water girl! I miss you." Butch wolfishly answered.

" _Corta la mierda! Why are you calling me in the middle of class, Butch?"_ She snapped, her native language rolling off her tongue. Butch _loved_ when she spoke that spanish shit to him and she took full advantage of the fact.

"Why are you picking up your phone in the middle of class?" He roguishly quipped, drawing a few giggles out of her. "Meet me at our spot?" It was more of a order than a question.

" _¿Estas loco? You expect me to skip class just to fool around with you? Debes estar sintiéndote a ti mismo."_

Butch laughed. "It's not like you haven't before." He heard her deeply sigh as if she was contemplating on whether she wanted to go or not. He waited patiently, already knowing what her choice would be.

" _Call me in like five minutes...you should be lucky I like you."_

* * *

Bubbles was on edge.

She couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom that was rocking her whole person. At the rate it was going, she won't be able to hold her breakfast and lunch down much longer. Her and her friends may have dodged a bullet by not getting called down to the main office for their little fiasco during lunch...but she knew much worse was bound to happen.

The sight of Amara in her AP Latin 2 class made her stomach churn. She just had to have one of Boomer's best friends in her class right after. Bubbles thought back to what Miguel said at lunch...maybe she did forget to feed a puppy somewhere.

Good thing Amara didn't seem to notice her. Bubbles sensitive hearing picked up on the music blaring from the white iPhone earphone that were in her ears. The girl was too busy scrolling down her Twitter timeline to care about her what was going on around her. _Does she know what happened?_ Bubbles wondered.

As if Amara heard her, she instantaneously looked in the blondes direction. Their eyes met. Bubbles blinked whilst Amara arched a brow, skeptically. _"What the hell are you looking at?"_ Amara mouthed, flatly. Bubbles stiffly turned away from her, not bothering to reply.

 _She doesn't seem like she knows anything._ She was still her same, snippy self. Bubbles knew when Amara was pissed. The gills on her neck would flare up, her seaweed colored eyes would darken two shades, and the fins on her wrists and ankles would stand at attention. She only seen Amara pissed once, and that was when Buttercup and Woo was going back forth with her last year. They probably used every insult in the book that day. It was not a pretty sight.

It was about thirty minutes later when Bubbles heard someone's cell phone vibrate vigorously. Looking to her right, closest to the door, Bubbles eyes landed on Amara again. It was her cell phone. She watched as Amara widely grinned at her phone. Whoever was calling her had to be pretty important because a second later, Amara excused herself out of the class. Not bothering to get permission from their teacher, Mrs. López–much to her displeasure.

Bubbles paled after a thought crossed through her mind. _What if that's Boomer or one of the others? Oh god, I'm screwed._ Her heart beat rapidly inside her chest. _Oh crap._ It wasn't that Bubbles was scared of Amara or anything...she just didn't do well with confrontation. To her it was worse than actually having to fight. Her anxiety shot threw the roof, her palms sweated feverishly, and her words came out in a stuttering mess. It was the absolute worst.

Bubbles chewed on her bottom lip. Would Amara try to start something during class? Would she wait until after? Would she come back with the rest of her friends? _What the hell Bubbles, why would they come into the class?_ Should I call Blossom and Buttercup Those were the questions that ran through the blue clad girl's nervous little head. Bubbles sighed wearily. _Get a grip, Bubbles. I could be overreacting all for nothing._

And she was right.

A minute later, Amara reentered the room– _alone. Whew!_ Letting out the breathe she didn't know she was holding, Bubbles smiled. She tersely thanked the heavens above for the little bit of luck she was blessed with.

Reaching her seat, Amara gathered he belongings, hastily throwing everything in her large tote bag. Mrs. López cocked a brow, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Going somewhere Ms. García?"

Back facing her, Amara's eyes rolled to the back of her head before turning around, smiling gorgeously at the irritated woman. "I have a girl emergency, Mrs. López."

"Numquid sicut heri natus García?" Mrs. Lopez sneered in her native tongue.

Understanding her completely, Amara looked like she was fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Instead though, she smiled sheepishly. "No, no lo haces. But you should know that this emergency isn't for me. It's for a friend."

Mrs. López sighed. "And why can't this said friend just go to the nurse?"

Amara feigned disgust. "Because last time she done that, they gave her some cheap tampons and she ended up with a nasty infection." The whole class shared looks of disgust at the news. "I have to go back to my room and she _can't_ wait any longer. So can I please go?" Amara asked, smiling coyly.

Bubbles eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something wasn't right with the fin equipped girl but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Mrs. López eyes narrowed also, contemplating whether or not she should believe the girl or not. A second later, Amara's phone went off in her hand. Amara perked up, waving her cell phone in her hand.

"See, this is her now! Can I _pleeease_ go before she starts blowing my phone up?" Amara was practically begging now.

Mrs. López bitterly sighed. Reluctantly waving her over, she answered her. "Just go. Come and let me write you a pass."

Amara smirked in victory as she sashayed over to Mrs. López desk. "Gratias tibi!"

"Don't take forever, Amara." Mrs. López warned, slipping the pass in her hand.

Amara grinned. She knew she wasn't coming back but Mrs. López didn't need to know that. "Don't worry Mrs. López, I won't." Amara waved goodbye and a second later, she was out the door.

Bubbles blinked at the door. For some strange reason she knew that Amara wasn't on her way to give her needy "friend" a pad.

* * *

Zeke was _beyond_ pissed. That was the first thing Boomer surmised when he laid eyes on him. Violent sparks of lightning danced around Zeke's fierce form and Boomer had to stop himself from whistling. If the situation was different, he would've expressed how impressed he was by the sight. But...you know, Zeke was pissed. For what? He didn't know just yet.

"Is there a reason why you called me out of class? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Celeste broke the silence, not phased at all by Zeke's furious state. She stood quietly in a corner ever since she entered the room behind Boomer.

Zeke, Boomer, and Celeste were occupying a small study room in the North building's library. Zeke had called them all–including an missing Amara–to what he called a _urgent meeting._ Boomer and Celeste watched as Zeke icily paced the small corridor, sparks flying off of him occasionally.

"Where's Amara?" Zeke inquired stiffly, ignoring Celeste. She huffed irritably and Boomer just shrugged nonchalantly.

"We're in school. Where do you think she is?" He answered flatly. "Now what's up?" Boomer just wanted to get to the good shit already. The _good shit_ being who managed the to piss the normally level headed Zeke off.

Zeke roughly sighed before glaring sharply at a laid back Boomer and Celeste. "So i'm guessing that you two didn't hear about what went down earlier."

One of Celeste's dark brows rose. "What went down?"

The muscles in Zeke's jaw flexed. "What had happened in my lunch."

Bewildered, Boomer's head tilted to the side. "It's the first day of school and some shit's already happened?" He grinned. " _Nice_." Zeke glared.

"More importantly, what does it have to do with you?" Celeste's brows furrowed, incredulously.

Zeke sneered. "Guess who I have the joy of spending my lunch with for the rest of the year?"

Boomer was slow to come to realization but Celeste already had a guess. Her eyes narrowed piercingly. Without words, she told him to go on.

"I have the fucking Puff's–minus one–and friends as lunch mates!" Zeke bit out harshly.

Boomer rolled his eyes. " _Okay_ …" He drawled. "Now what's got you ready to cause a fucking power outage?" If this was the reason why Zeke had called him out of class, he was going to be really disappointed.

"Let me finish." Zeke growled in his direction. Boomer sighed, but let Zeke explain what had happened during his lunch. By time he was finished though, he was looking just as pissed as Zeke was. _Furious_ for Zeke even. His eyes burned with rage and his own hands started to spark, much like Zeke's. He hoped the Powersluts and their stupid ass friends didn't think they got away with what they had done. Because if they did, they're about to be in for a rude awakening. They thought they could humiliate one of _his_ friends and think shit was going to be sweet as taffy? _Ha._

 _Who the fuck do those bitches think they are?_

Celeste wasted no time. She was already out the door, on a hunt. Her angry stomps echoed throughout the dead silent library, getting curious and angry glares from people. They didn't dare say anything to her though. Anyone that came near or that she had passed was immediately hit with a excruciating headache. That's how pissed she was at the moment. Out of all of the things Celeste didn't play about, at the very top of the list would be her friends. Anyone that messed with them answered directly to her. No questions asked, just pain. Celeste was not to be fucked with when angry.

Boomer was right on her heels with Zeke following slightly behind them.

"Why didn't you struck Woo's ass when you had the chance!?" Boomer barked out gruffly.

"And risk getting jumped by two Puff's?" Zeke sneered. "I'm strong but not that _strong._ "

Up ahead, Celeste stomped down the hall, quickly peeking into classrooms in search of any one of the four. "I knew I should've put that bitch in a coma last year." She tersely glanced over her shoulder, scowling. "See what happens when you hold me back?"

Last year, her and Woo had gotten into a ugly screaming match gym when a ball _accidentally_ hit Celeste's head. Buttercup was the one that threw it but she really didn't mean for it to hit the girl's head. If Buttercup really wanted to hit her, she would've threw it at her _face_ instead.

Zeke scoffed, brushing off the harshness directed at him. If anyone should be snapping, it should've been him. "Well today's your lucky day. You might actually be able to make do on that threat...just _after_ I put her into cardiac arrest."

Celeste growled under her breath. "Call Amara again. Blow up her phone if you have to!" She spat as Boomer sauntered ahead of her. Out of the three of them, as pissed as he was, Boomer was composed. And that was never a good sign for a Rowdyruff Boy. Composed, relentless anger was when him and his brothers were at their most dangerous.

Boomer's views on his friends were just the same as Celeste's. You just don't _fuck with_ anything a Rowdyruff is close to. No if's, and's, or but's about it. You mess with anything they cared about, you better make sure you have the best life insurance on the planet because you were going to _need_ it.

Growing up in Townsville, Boomer never had the privilege of having any real friends. All the kids in school were either too terrified of him and his brothers to talk to him or they were nice to them only because they feared them. For Boomer, it was utterly depressing. Boomer longed for friends, to hang out and act like a normal kid his age. But because of his status as a Rowdyruff Boy, he was deprived of that. So Boomer shut down altogether. Instead of saying any dumb thing that came to his head, he stayed silent.

He closed himself off from any human interaction. Besides his brothers and his two fathers, he didn't talk to anyone in or out of school unless he no choice but to. It took him twelve long years for him to actually make a genuine set of friends and there was no way he was going let anything happen to them. Boomer might not show it, but he cared deeply for them.

"Brick has class with Blossom and Buttercup in the west building right now." Boomer called over his shoulder, remember how the two girls spoke animatedly amongst themselves when he peeked inside his brother's class. Now he knew why Buttercup looked so excited. Then he remembered Blossom's smug attitude from earlier that morning. He was going to _kill_ them. But more importantly, Brick is going to want to kill _him_ after the smoke has cleared.

Celeste's head whipped around, glaring at his back. "Why the hell didn't you say that to begin with!?"

Zeke brushed by her, hastily. "What the fuck are we waiting for? Christmas?" He was already down the hall, passing a gloomy looking Boomer. "There's a certain Puff's ass I need to kick."

" _No_."

Brick was definitely going to kill him.

Zeke stopped in tracks. Turning on his heels, Zeke peered at Boomer. He didn't notice it before, but around the Ruff was probably one of the deadliest auras he had ever seen. Zeke swallowed.

"Let me handle the Puff's."

* * *

Bubbles shivered. Something ominous passed through her. As if something dark was coming for her–and soon. She gulped. The dreadful feeling still hadn't left her and her worry increased tenfold. Glancing to her right, Bubbles jaw clenched. Amara has yet to return and it's been almost forty five minutes since she left. Mrs. López didn't seem to care but Bubbles on the other hand, was tense. She squirmed nervously in her seat, watching as the big hand slowly went around the clock above the door. She counted the agonizing minutes as class slowly went by. At the rate she was going, Bubbles was sure she was going to have a anxiety attack.

To ease her mind, Bubbles decided she needed a little air. She thought that maybe getting a drink of water would take her mind off of her– _their_ –pending doom.

"Mrs. López, may I get a drink of water please?" Bubbles asked, raising her hand.

Mrs. López smiled from her desk. "Sure, just make sure that _you_ come back, please." She emphasized the _you_. _So she does care that Amara never came back._

Giggling nervously, Bubbles excused herself, promising that she would be back shortly. Outside of the room, leaning against some lockers, Bubbles let out a _long_ exhale. She was ready to go home already but she still had five more classes to go and on top of that, she still had that bad feeling roaming around inside her stomach. Woo just had to choke out Zeke. _Sigh._

Speaking of the troublesome feline; Bubbles had yet to text her back. Pulling out her phone, she reread their previous conversation.

* * *

 **Woowoo**

 **You:** So what's the verdict?

 **Woowoo:** The coppers haven't bagged me yet! ;) I think Miguel is safe too.

 **You:** Well that's good to know. I still feel like something bad is going to happen though.

 **Woowoo:** Ugh! Bubz, you worry too much.

 **You:** You don't worry enough!

 **Woowoo:** I'm a certified badass doll. I live my life on the edge!

Bubbles groaned. One day, Woo's _badassness_ was going to turn around and bite her on the ass. Walking down the hall, Bubbles quickly replied to Woo.

 **You:** I'll be sure to have that written on your tombstone when you're dead.

 **Woowoo:** Besides, if anything were to happen, it would've been happened already. So you can relax your pretty little head hun, because I know you're probably ready to have an heart attack.

Bubbles laughed dryly. The dread in her stomach still didn't waver.

 **You:** My intuition is almost never wrong, Woo. Say what you want but I know something bad is going to happen.

Woo sent her a teasing emoji with its tongue out and Bubbles snorted irritably.

 **Woowoo:** Worrywart.

Watch! She'll see! Bubbles knew what she was talking about! She felt it deep inside her bones. Something–more like _someone_ –was coming…

 **You:** Just meet me at my door after class and watch your back.

* * *

 _Bubbles worries too much._ Woo sighed, hiding her phone inside her desk. Okay...Woo did have a feeling that Zeke was going to retaliate _eventually._ He was a uppity ass Monarch and his pride wouldn't let him accept getting his ass humiliated by a simple Dutchess like herself. Even if he did start the whole conflict. So she maybe went a tad bit overboard...so what? It's not like he didn't deserve it. The two of them had a undisputed war going on long before he was friends with Boomer and them and Woo would take any chance she could get to get back at the asshole.

Woo grimaced at the memory.

Her ninth grade year, Woo was one of the few stragglers that entered the school in the middle of year. Take in fact that the school had just opened that year too so everyone was pretty much new, trying to make a name for themselves. But by the time Woo had come, cliques were established, people already had their chosen friends, or people opt to stay to themselves. Woo was fresh meat and fresh meat _always_ got the most attention in the super powered school. At the time, she didn't know this.

Word traveled fast about Woo and soon enough, people tried to test her. She found herself in a altercation with someone new almost every week. What they didn't know was that Woo was used to this type of party and that she _loved_ a good fight. Yeah, she lost sometimes but she enjoyed fighting nonetheless. Always getting back on her feet was the type of girl she was. Something a certain green eyed Puff saw and silently admired.

Everyone had it out for the new feline girl but no one managed to knock her to down completely.

That is...until one day, a devious little idea popped up inside a cut throat, aspiring journalist head and he never looked back. A idea that would put him right where he wanted to be on the schools newspaper club; _at the top._

The pencil that Woo held suddenly snapped under the pressure of her tight fist. Her hooded lids stared at the paper under her maliciously, involuntarily scowling at it. She took back what she said earlier.

" _Karma is one bad bitch."_

 _Zeke definitely deserved what he got._ And it was long overdue.

* * *

 _If your mama, knew how_

 _You turned out_

 _You too wild_

 _You too wild_

 _You too wild_

 _-"Wolves" Kanye West_

* * *

 _Tick-tock_

 _Tick-tock_

 _Tick-tock_

 _Brrrrrrnnnnggg!_

Bubbles head shot up from her desk. Around her, kids moved to make their way towards their next class or anywhere to enjoy their free period–she was one of those people but she had to wait for Woo first. She shouldn't have to wait long. Woo had French 1 and that was right downstairs on the third floor. If she remembered correctly, Blossom and Buttercup also had Creative Writing together and that was on the very bottom floor.

She thought that maybe she'll feel a little better when they were all together, minus Miguel who had Biology. She didn't know how she felt about him being alone but she wasn't as worried as she was for Woo. Miguel knew how to stay under the radar when shit got hot. Woo was a different story. The girl had a fighter's spirit like Buttercup but she wasn't as humble about it as her. Woo was as boastful as they come. She gloated, taunted, and hit you where it hurt the most; _you're pride._

"Heyyy girl!"

 _Speak of the devil._

Bubbles watched in apprehension as Woo's voice echoed across the room, saying "hey!" and "what's up!" as she passed people she knew in the hall. Most of the faces were familiar to her and she wanted to go over and be her normally bubbly self but she opt to stay in the background, not drawing any attention to herself.

Stopping in front of Bubbles, Woo cocked a skeptical brow. "What are you doing looking so gloomy?"

Bubbles exasperatedly rolled her eyes. "Must you draw attention everywhere you go?"

Woo bristled. "Don't tell me you're still on that," She flexed two fingers. " _something bad is going to happen,_ skit." She laughed out cause Bubbles to turn away from her.

"Watch Woo, you'll see." She muttered, brushing past people in the hall.

Woo sighed as she followed behind the blonde. She really thought Bubbles was tripping. In Woo's mind, they had nothing to worry about. It's not like neither one of them couldn't handle themselves. Especially someone as incompetent as Zeke. He was a " _Monarch",_ but he lacked the skills of a real fighter like themselves; solely relying on his powers to defend himself.

"Bubbles, if you're worried about Zeke then you should really relax."

Hugging her arms, Bubbles took glance behind her, frowning. "It's not Zeke I'm worried about…"

"I can handle Celeste." Woo stated flatly. "And Amara isn't even a fighter."

Bubbles huffed, they were walking down the stairs now. "I'm not worried about them either."

Realization crossed Woo's face. "Boomer?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Then she laughed. "Bubbles, i'm positive you could take the big, bad, blue, _Boomie Man!"_ Bubbles turned to glare at her. Not appreciating her teasing.

"Have you seen those videos on Zeke's blogs? Like, actually took the time to watch them all the way through?" Bubbles inquired indignantly.

Woo pondered for a second, not missing a step. "No...considering that I can't stand the boy, and everything he stands for. I'll have to say no." She answered, massaging her chin.

Bubbles focused ahead of her. "Well when you get a chance...watch them. I don't know what they've been doing over the summer, but they've gotten _way_ stronger."

Woo hummed, thinking to herself. "Maybe HIM has something to do with it?"

"Maybe...but we haven't heard from HIM in like two years and the boys haven't shown any signs of going back to being villains."

Woo dramatically threw her hands in the air. "Well then there's nothing to worry about!" Woo huffed. "Besides, you and your sisters train too and on top of that, kick monster ass almost every week!" This got a small giggle out of little Bubbles. Woo kind of had a point as she continued her small rant. "You guys could be evenly matched and you're over here acting like some punk."

It was Bubbles turn to bristle. Offended, she pouted at Woo. "I am not acting like some _punk._ " With her nose in the air, she snorted. "I'm being precautious."

"That's just another word for punk." Woo sneered, smirking.

Bubbles just shook her head and gruffly sighed. "This is exactly why you and Buttercup almost always end up with severe injuries after a battle." Woo groaned but let Bubbles continue. "You guys just hop straight into a fight without assessing your opponent! That's why Blossom always screams her head off at you guys."

Sucking her teeth, Woo rolled her neck. "Umm...last time when Mojo attacked, I only ended up with a broken wrist. I wouldn't necessarily call that severe." Woo retorted smartly.

Bubbles glanced back blankly at her. "One of Mojo's bots nearly crushed your whole arm." She frowned. "You couldn't use your hand for almost a whole month. How is that _not_ severe?" She incredulously asked.

Woo devilishly grinned. "But yet, I still kicked major ass at the training sessions!" She yelled, hopping off a step and landing gracefully at the bottom of the stairwell. They had one more stairway to go before they reached the bottom floor.

Bubbles floated to the bottom, next to her. A amused expression on her face. "You still couldn't participate in any actual monster attacks though."

Slightly miffed, Woo waved her off. "Let me have my moment." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"You can have your _moment_ all the way until we meet up with Blossom and Buttercup."

Woo cheered as she jumped down more steps. Her tail whisked happily behind her. Bubbles stopped short, staring at it. She wondered how in the world the thing didn't get in the way when she fought. Bubbles knew that it had to get yanked on endlessly during her quarrels in the city. It had to be the equivalent to someone pulling your hair, hence the fact that Woo barely had any to pull on anyways.

"Yo blondie!" Woo called from the bottom of staircase, bringing her back to reality. Woo cocked a brow. "You gonna keep staring at my ass all day or are you going bring yours?"

* * *

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

"Butch, stop! That tickles."

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

"Mmm…"

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

"Butch–ha..."

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

"Oh my God!"

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

"What the–who the hell keeps texting me!" Amara threw her head back in frustration, straddling a very turned on Butch's lap. He didn't even look like he cared about the buzzing vibrations that were going on in Amara's back pocket. They were in the middle of heated make out session and the only thing that he was focused on was what was between the aquatic vixens legs.

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

Butch pulled her closer, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "Ignore it." He gruffly ordered. The hair on his tickled against the sensitive spots on her neck and Amara shuddered pleasurably. She was just about to give in and do what he said until–

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

 _Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

Butch eyes flared. _Now he was mad._ "Okay, what the fuck?" He reached one strong arm around the girl to dig in her back pocket. Pulling out the cock block of a phone, he glared at it before bewilderment shadowed across his face. Amara had fifteen missed calls and seventy-three messages from a group chat she was in with his brother and the rest of her friends.

Amara cocked a brow. "Who is it?" She asked as if the phone in his hand wasn't _her's._ She placed a hand on his wrist, turning the screen in her direction. Amara blinked. _¿Que demonios?_

"Why is Boomer and them blowing up your phone?" Butch asked, ignoring the way Amara roughly snatched her phone out of his hand.

Amara was frantic. She didn't even bat an eye as she punched in the code to unlock her phone. Her eyes scanned over the numerous messages that Zeke had sent her–there was like forty of them. Zeke didn't leave anything out. He made sure to _thoroughly_ go through every detail that had happened earlier, telling her what was about to go down and to where to meet them. Amara's eyes were wide as saucers as she read through the messages and Butch couldn't help but wanting know what was going on himself.

Butch sat up straight, not even startling the girl on top of him in the slightest. "Amara?" He called.

Amara's eyes were still glued to her cell. "Hmm?" She irritably hummed, now tapping rapidly on the small device.

Butch's eyes narrowed on her. "What's going on?" She was still tapping against her phone. Not bothering to even glance at him. Butch glared.

"Amara!" He called again. This time a little more louder, growing more annoyed by the second. He didn't like being out of the loop. At least this time when he said her name, she glanced at him before going to her phone.

"Yeah?" She answered. A hint of vexation was heard in her tone. But Butch couldn't tell if she was worried or irritated. Looking at her face, she could've been both.

With his brows slightly furrowed, he asked her again, "What's going on?"

Amara looked up from her phone with a expression Butch couldn't quite read. Fully staring back at him, she blinked.

"Long story short–my friends and your little brother are about to go all _John Wick_ on the Powerpuff Girls and friends."

Butch and Amara stared at one another for what felt like hours…before, slowly, twin devilish, shit eating grins set up shop on their disheveled faces. Amara jumped to feet, pulling Butch up along with her. She moved like she had just won the lottery. Neither one of them seemed upset about not having sex. What was soon to come was far more entertaining anyways.

"C'mon Butch, I can't miss this! ¡Prisa!" Amara yelled while smoothing wrinkles out of her blouse, her grin never leaving her face.

Butch was just the same, laughing even as he positioned his _little friend_ in his pants. _Brick is going to kill Boomer when he catches wind of this shit!_ Butch cackled. It was always fun sight whenever Boomer lost his shit. _Pure fucking entertainment!_ Butch liked to call it. _The best of days!_ Butch would say. _Better than getting high!_ Butch would boast. The experience was grand indeed.

"So what is the wonderful reason that has my brother ready to commit a quadruple homicide?" Butch inquired, sarcasm laced in his voice.

Amara smirked, grabbing his hand. "I'll tell you on the way." She winked and then the two of them were out the door, Amara pulling him along as the two of them rushed down all of the flight of steps. The bell just rang and they didn't want to be late.

 _Shit was about–to–go–_ _ **down**_ _!_

* * *

Class was over. Well, really it's been over like thirty minutes ago when the last person had turned in their essay. Ms. Welch allowed the class to enjoy the rest of the class to themselves. It was the first day after all and she already went over what she needed to go over so, why not?

Blossom and Buttercup quietly revisited the earlier situation in the lunchroom, careful not to let Brick over hear, who had his head down on his desk. Music blared from the earphones in his ears. Blossom had to mentally remind herself not to look his way. She made sure her eyes stayed anywhere _but_ on Brick for the rest of the class period.

Telling Ms. Welch goodbye, Blossom and Buttercup walked out of the class–after Brick had rushed by, bumping into Buttercup on the way out. He didn't stay long enough to hear the raven haired girl curse him out though.

Buttercup gritted her teeth. "Damn! What's his problem?" Her eyes glared at the retreating Ruff's back as he disappeared into the crowd of people. She had a small urge to seek him out and force him to apologize– _just a small urge._

Blossom rolled her eyes. "What isn't his problem?"

Buttercup snorted. "Oh, shut up. Like you weren't ogling him earlier." She quickly avoided two fingers that tried to snap at her side. Buttercup smirked and Blossom just glowered at her.

"For the last time...I was _not_ ogling or checking him out." Blossom spat.

" _Checking who out?"_

Blossom turned around and was met with sapphire and hazel eyes staring back at her in salacious curiosity. Blossom dreadfully sighed. The conversation was about to get utterly worse for her. While Buttercup on the other hand, beamed at the opportunity to tease her older sister further.

"Only the King of despair himself" Buttercup cheered, dramatically waving her hands. Blossom groaned. She didn't like where this was going.

Woo smirked devilishly. "This King doesn't happen to have fiery red eyes, does he?"

Buttercup's brows wiggled. "He sure as hell does!"

Bubbles giggled impishly. "So Blossom, you do have taste in guys."

Woo and Buttercup cackled manically and Blossom wondered how much trouble she'll get in if she blasted the three of them through the wall. Closing her eyes and counting to ten, she exhaled. They were lucky she needed them to fight crime. Speaking of crime…

Blossom bared a smirk of her own. "Since you all think this is funny, our training room on the north side of campus needs to be cleaned." Their laughter instantly halted. "Have fun cracking jokes there after school." She snootily said before turning to leave.

Her sisters and Woo were quick on her heels yelling their complaints. Complaints that Blossom had easily blocked out until she felt someone grab her arm.

"Blossom wait!" Bubbles yelled. "We were just joking." Blossom reluctantly stopped and sighed. She folded her arms against her chest and waited for an explanation on why she couldn't storm off like she planned to.

Bubbles pulled her off to the side. "I need to talk to you about something anyways."

Woo groaned, already knowing where the conversation was headed. "Yes, Blossom please talk some sense into your sister. She's been nagging my head off since lunch ended."

Blossom's curiosity was peeved. She arched a brow. "About what?"

"She thinks something bad is going to happen to us because of what happened Zeke." Woo said with a roll of her hazel cat eyes. "Tell her she's being overly dramatic."

Buttercup snorted. "What the hell could happen?–And by the way," She smirked at Woo and held out her fist. " _nice job."_ Woo shared a smirk of her own and pounded fists with her best friend.

Woo winked, flipping her nonexistent long hair. "Thank you! I try."

Bubbles glared at the two of them. "How many times do I have to say that my intuition is never wrong?"

"Until a meteor falls from the sky and kills us all." Woo deadpanned. Bubbles threw her hands up, sighing raggedly. There was no getting through to Woo. She had to see things first hand and oh– _she will._

After giving Woo and her sister a sharp, disapproving look, Blossom smiled softly at Bubbles and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Bubbles, nothing is going to happen and if it does, there's always me, Buttercup, Miguel," Pink eyes stared sternly at hazel ones before flickering back at sapphire ones. " _and Woo_ , to back you up."

"I don't even see why you're so worried in the first place." Buttercup interjected snidely. "If it's because of Boomer, I'll pound him into dust if he so much as looks at you wrong."

"I told her this!" Woo added.

Buttercup shook her head and placed a hand up, cutting off any of her blue sister's protests. "And that goes for Butch also. I _dare_ him to do anything to you in class. I triple dog dare him." She emphasized with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Bubbles looked towards Blossom, her brows knitted in frustration. "You told her about my class with Butch?"

Blossom shrugged impassively. "You made such a big deal about it during lunch." Woo simply nodded, agreeing with her redhead friend.

"So! I was going to tell her at home so she wouldn't go off and murder him during school." Bubbles whined, throwing her head back.

Buttercup scoffed. "Yeah, like I wouldn't fly back to campus and search every room until I found him." Bubbles groaned, giving Blossom a look that said, _See? Our sister is freaking crazy!_ Blossom sighed.

Woo excitedly patted Buttercup on her shoulder. "If you do end up doing that, be sure to call me and Miguel first."

"Don't look to forward to it because it _won't_ be happening." Blossom butted in, giving Buttercup a scalding look. Buttercup snorted while Woo stuck her tongue out at her.

Blossom wearily sighed. Sometimes she felt as if she had _two_ Buttercup's as sisters. Even though Woo was just one of her best friends. The two girls just shared too many similar traits. One of them being their thirst for battle. At least one of them couldn't demolish a city with her bare hands though. _That's a pro, I guess._

Bubbles pouted beside them. _Great._ Not only did Woo not trust the gut feeling inside the blondes stomach, but neither did her sisters. Bubbles knew that they could all handle themselves well in a fight but that wasn't the point. She at least wanted them to be prepared or cautious if anything were to happen. Not dance around the fact and give bullshit _"and if's"._ Bubbles scoffed. _And if we get our butts handed to us, then what?_

Bubbles knew Blossom was on edge about finding out how successful the Rowdyruff's training has been paying off. If she knew her sister, Blossom has probably even watched the videos on Zeke's blog already. If not, she was going to once she was alone and in the clear.

"Blossom what class do you have now?" Bubbles quietly asked, breaking up the bickering between the three girls.

Blossom blinked, caught off guard. "Oh, umm...I believe I have a free period right now." Her brows furrowed. "Why?" In the background you could hear Buttercup and Woo going on about how lucky Blossom was for not having any class.

Bubbles smiled meekly. "Just asking...maybe you could walk me to mine?" She giggled nervously. She really just wanted Blossom to walk with her incase she ran into Boomer and the rest of them.

Giving her a attentive eye, Blossom nodded. "Sure, why not? I was just going to go to the library after this anyways." She said smiling and then she turned her attention to the two twin souls, who were conversing about different ways to torture Butch. _Wow._ Blossom clapped twice, gaining their attention.

"You guys want to come with me to walk Bubbles to class?" Blossom asked. "I know you guys are just going to be late to yours anyways."

Woo clutched her heart, feigning hurt. "Are you insinuating that we were going to be late to our classes on _purpose_?" Woo dramatically gasped and whipped around to Buttercup. "Can you believe the nerve of her?"

Not missing a beat, Buttercup played right along. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her neck. "How _dare_ you! Accusing _us_ fine young women of such a thing!"

Woo fanned herself, giving a now annoyed Blossom a nasty side eye. Bubbles giggles could be heard in the background. "What a impudent woman."

Buttercup vigorously nodded, her nose wrinkled as she did so. "Yes, she is indeed–" Blossom exasperatedly cut her off.

"Would you two cut it out and come on before the bell rings!?" She exclaimed, stomping on the tile beneath her. She was lucky the schools infrastructure was so good or the building would've surely shook around them.

Woo and Buttercup bodies shook in laughter and Blossom snatched Bubbles arm up with a grunt, storming down the hall to exit the building. Bubbles wobbly followed behind her sister as she pulled her along. Checking behind her to see if the girls were following too, Bubbles timidly giggled.

"Are you going to be okay when I'm gone? I mean, with those two?" She pointed behind her.

Blossom grunted. "I'm honestly reconsidering my decision of letting them accompany me."

Bubbles smiled sheepishly. "Please don't murder our sister and best friend when I'm gone Blossom."

"I can't make any promises." She snorted back at her.

They were almost to the door when two people barreled down the stairway next to the door, blocking their exit. The couple was loud and giddy, boisterous laughs coming from the two. It all stopped though when they're eyes landed on the four girls before them. If it wasn't for the few people left in the hall, it would be dead silent. Forest green and turquoise colored irises exchanged glares with magenta, hazel, emerald green ones...until wicked grins spread across their faces.

Bubbles gulped, feeling her stomach drop to her ankles. _If they're here then..._

Butch decided to be the first to break the silence, being the asshole he was, he smirked deviously. "Well look who it is, just the people we we're looking for."

 _I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!_

Blossom's eyes narrowed dangerously. They weren't glowing yet, but they were almost to that point.

"Move–" She couldn't even get out what wanted to say, Buttercup had already beat her to the punch.

"Butch, what the fuck do you want?" Buttercup growled, coming up beside her sisters. Her eyes glowed relentlessly as scowled up at Butch. The good mood she just had instantaneously vanished at the sight of him and the urge to kill him quickly replaced it.

Amara sniffed at her and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up! This has nothing to do with you anyways." Buttercup set her fierce glare on Amara, who stared back stoically.

"Last time I checked, I said Butch. Not _stupid fish slut_ , fuck are you deaf?" Buttercup spat. This got a laugh from Woo behind her.

Amara's eyes narrowed. "I would really watch what you say to me Butterbitch."

 _Oh that was original._

 _Not._

Blossom waved a hand in front of Buttercup, stopping her from kicking Amara's ass through the glass doors behind her. With her eyes still trained on Butch, she glared harshly. He was the _real_ threat here.

"Cut the crap Butch–"

Butch snorted. "Did miss goody two shoes just use the word _crap_? Oh my...I'm shaking. You must mean business now, huh?" He cackled and Blossom was so close to letting Buttercup just wail on them both.

"What do you want with us?" She spat between her teeth, ignoring the obnoxious smirk sprawled across his face. She wanted to punch it off but Amara quickly stole her attention.

"That bitch behind you! And where's the little fag that follows you around?" Amara interjected icicily. Butch glanced at her quizzically. Butch knew Amara had gay friends, being that she was in the cosmetology club, so he was a little shocked about her using the word _fag._ Only a little though...

Bubbles openly winced at the offensive word, wanting to send Amara through the roof over the derogatory term. Blossom felt the same as she stepped forward. Her fists tight at her sides.

"Watch that mouth of yours, Amara." She warned venomously. A dark pink aura danced around her person. The fish girl was lucky Blossom had such great control or she would've been missing all of her fins.

Amara scoffed, not phased in the slightest by her. "What are you going to do?" She giggled, fueling Blossom's anger even more. "Hit me?" She baited sultrily. Blossom grimaced. She could show her a lot better than she could tell her… just let her keep flapping her lips.

Behind them, Woo had heard enough. Amara had called her out and insulted her best friend. She was surprised she hadn't said anything sooner because at this point, she was ready to fight and all there was to it, was to do it. Hazel eyes narrowed maliciously. Her sharp fangs glinted dangerously as she pulled her lips into a snarl.

"No bitch, she won't! But I most definitely will," Woo hissed, brushing past Buttercup. She took big steps, cracking her knuckles as she went to stand beside Blossom. She knew if she rushed Amara, Butch would easily intervene and no, she didn't want that. Timing was everything.

"Your ass is really going to be looking like a fish out of water when I'm done with you!" Woo threatened. Blossom reached for her just in time before she could sink her claws into the Amara's face.

"Woo, calm down. Fighting her wouldn't even be a challenge for you." Blossom haughtily remarked, keeping a seething Woo at her side. Amara bristled.

Butch smirked at them. "Yeah, that's right...be a nice little kitty." He cooed impishly, getting a hiss out of Woo. His smirk only widened. "Besides, your fight isn't even with Amara. I heard Zeke has a bone to pick with you." He pointed out deviously. That just answered all of Bubbles questions.

 _I knew I wasn't crazy!_

Like a bolt a lightning hit her, Bubbles jolted forward, doing a 180 spin and pointed at the girls. "See! I knew I wasn't crazy! I told you guys this was going to happen!" She exclaimed, surprising both Butch and Amara. They looked at her as if she just lost her mind.

Woo just rolled her eyes bitterly. "Yes Bubbles, thank you for jinxing us." Sarcasm spewed out of her mouth.

"Well maybe you should've listened to her." They heard Amara sneer.

"Well maybe you should shut the fuck up." Buttercup shot back with a snarl.

Amara scoffed dryly. "Well maybe you should get that dick between your legs removed." Butch doubled over at that one.

Buttercup glowered at them. "You know what? I just about had it," Her hands glowed viciously as she stepped towards Amara. "Blossom, I'm sorry but I'm about to knock this bitch teeth down her throat. You can scream at me later."

Butch quickly grabbed Amara and pulled her protectively behind him. He wasn't going to let Buttercup handicap his easy fuck. Not today anyway. He still didn't even get the chance to fuck her senseless to welcome the beginning of the school year.

Woo chortled. "Aww, how cute! Butch the bitch protecting his little pet fish. Adorable!" She taunted. Butch eyes started to glow and the grip Blossom had on Woo, tightened.

"Don't even think about it!" She exclaimed, pink eyes narrowing. "You're outnumbered. We'll crush you within minutes."

"Yeah! So just move your asses aside and let us through!" Buttercup demanded with a wave of her hand. Buttercup knew Butch was stupid but he wasn't _that_ stupid to enter a fight he knew he couldn't win.

Then again...this is Butch we're talking about here.

Butch let out a humorless chuckle. "You honestly think I'm here to fight?" He shook his head. A crooked smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "No sweethearts, today I'm here spectate. I'm not the one you should be worrying about anyways."

 _Oh crap._

Bubbles swallowed what little saliva she left in her mouth. Looking out of the corners of her eyes, she could tell her sisters and Woo haven't caught on yet. They didn't know what Bubbles knew. They didn't have to fight him on a regular growing up. They hardly ever seen the boy when he was truly pissed off. Her palms started to sweat. When Boomer was furious...he could pretty much rival her when she was in her _Hardcore Bubbles_ mode and Bubbles hasn't been Hardcore Bubbles since she was like twelve! Just imagine how a powerful, mature, fully grown, Hardcore Boomer is...

 _Oh God..._

Noticing the panic on the blondes face, Butch's smirk only widened. "Blondie over there has the right idea here." Their eyes went to the fear stricken girl.

 _I should've just let Buttercup break Blossom's leg. We wouldn't even be going through this._

"Bubbles, are you okay? Buttercup asked softly, bewildered by the state of her baby sister.

Slowly, Bubbles shook her head and then faced her. The look of absolute dread painted on her pretty face. "I should've let you break Blossom's leg this morning."

Buttercup's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" Blossom shrieked.

"¿Qué?"

Woo blinked.

Butch's bushy brows furrowed.

Bubbles closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer hoping that all of them won't get in _too_ much trouble. But she knew that was only wishful thinking. She hopelessly sighed. Then, startling all of them, Bubbles slowly sauntered past all of them. Her head hung low as she passed by Woo and her sisters and then Butch and Amara. They didn't utter a word as they watched her with their mouths agape.

When Bubbles was at the door, she turned to look at their shocked faces. "Let's at least wait for them outside. I don't want any damages done to the school." She suggested glumly, accepting her fate. "Next time, you all will know to listen to me."

The sound of the door opening was heard shortly after, and they watched through the doors as Bubbles sat drearily on one of the benches outside. Her head in her hands as she waited for her doom.

Butch turned to the remaining Puff's and Woo. "What the fuck was that?" He pointed behind him.

Buttercup vigorously ran a hand through her hair, trying to process everything that just happened. "Shut up," She told him.

"just shut the fuck up."

* * *

"Boomer, can you wait up? Damn!" Zeke exclaimed breathlessly. Boomer was several feet ahead of him and Celeste, moving like a man on a mission. Which he was. The west building was just up ahead and nothing was going to stop him from getting to it. His friends were lucky they couldn't fly or he would've zipped off to the building, leaving them behind.

"Honestly, your ass should be the one in front! This is your problem!" Celeste sneered wryly, only a little ways ahead of him. Zeke huffed in irritation. Sometimes he just wanted to singe the girl's skin off her bones.

"Shut up, Celeste. Before it's _you_ I have a problem with next." He snapped. Making sure to bump her shoulder as he walked ahead.

She laughed at him. "I'm not Woo or like any of the other weaklings you beat up in the past. So try me if you want." She quipped, shoving him against his back. He staggered a bit before catching his footing. Stopping, he turned to glare fiercely at her whilst Celeste returned it with smug look.

"Don't start with me right now, Celeste." He warned.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just catch up to Boomer before he ends up having all the fun." She brushed past him, catching his shirt between her fingers. "Amara should already be there anyways. I told her to stall them if she sees them."

Zeke scoffed. "You really think Amara would be able to hold them off on her own?"

Celeste uncharacteristically giggled, which got her a strange look from Zeke. "She has a mouth on her. Woo won't be able to resist going back and forth with her."

"Let's just hope Woo won't end up sinking her claws in her instead." He said flatly.

" _Would you two hurry the hell up!?_ " They heard Boomer yell out ahead of them. At least he had the decency to stop and wait for them. They jogged to catch up with him and then once again, Boomer took off. Walking hastily to the building up ahead and Zeke was right beside him. Growing more excited by the second as he came closer to it.

Celeste's tongue kissed the back of her teeth. _Boys and their stupid outrageously long legs._ She thought bitterly, speed walking to keep close to them. The courtyard was full of teens briskly walking to their next classes or back to their dorm rooms. Some students were even sprawled out on a towel on the green grass, enjoying a nice snack during their free period. Others were talking cheerfully amongst themselves on the benches they passed. Celeste grimaced. The happy vibe in the courtyard was starting to make her stomach churn and now, she found herself easily walking the same speed as her friends.

"Hey Boom, isn't that Brick?" Zeke asked, nodding in front of them. Boomer's eyes focused on a redhead coming from the direction of west building. He looked irritated...but when wasn't he?

"Yeah...that's him." Boomer croaked out. Brick was going to ask him questions. He knew Boomer had Gym this period, so why the hell is going to the west building is what he was going to ask. _Why_ he was going to the west building with Zeke and Celeste looking obviously pissed, will be his next question. And why the fuck was he pissed, would be his last.

Boomer grunted and tried to diminish the intimidating aura that surrounded him before Brick had the chance to pick up on it–if he already hadn't.

Blood red irises washed over him attentively, only bothering to glance at Zeke and Celeste. His face was unreadable as his eyes came back to rest on Boomer.

"Where are you going?" He gruffly asked with baritone in his voice.

"The west building." Boomer coolly answered with a facade of smile on his face. "How was class?"

Brick grimaced. "Shut the hell up." He snapped. "Why the hell are you going to the west building when you have gym right now? And why the hell are–" He pointed at Celeste and Zeke. "they coming with you? Are you skipping Boomer because if you are–"

"Why are you always such an grade A ass?" Celeste interjected icicily. Unlike a lot of people, Celeste was not scared of the red ruffian. Which is why they tended to bump heads a lot. Zeke just stayed silent. Him and Brick rarely ever spoke and he would like to keep it like that.

Brick scowled at her. "Excuse me, but I don't think I was talking to you."

Celeste didn't back down. "You were talking _about_ me though and that's all the excuse I need to curse your ass out."

"Celeste…" Boomer warned cautiously. Brick snapped at him next, pointing a glowing finger in Celeste's direction.

"Why do you bother to hang out with this lowly bitch?"

She snorted. "This _lowly_ bitch has a name, thank you."

"Why do the both of you have to get into it everytime you see each other?" Boomer whined, wearily running a hand over his face.

"Because your brother is a fucking asshole, that's why!" Celeste growled. "No wonder he only has one friend."

Brick snarled. "Coming from the girl who only has three."

"That's two more than you jackass!"

"Enough!" Zeke exclaimed, coming between the two of them. "As much as i'll love to hear how antisocial the both of you are...we have shit to do. So if you'll excuse us Brick…" Zeke yanked Celeste's arm and dragged her away, still scowling at Brick. "You can just meet up with us, Boomer."

"Yeah, don't let dragon breath over there keep you too long," She smiled crookedly. Mischief dancing behind those white irises. "or you're going to miss everything…"

Brick cocked a brow at her suggestive tone before turning his glare back on his youngest brother.

 _Shit._

"What the fuck is that about?" Boomer stared blankly back at him and Brick's glare intensified. "Boomer," he spoke lowly, sounding as if he was hissing. "what are you going to miss?"

 _Damn Celeste and her fat ass mouth!_ Looking over Brick's shoulder, he could make out the wide smirk on Celeste's face as Zeke pulled her along. At that moment, he knew she had done the shit on purpose. He was going to kill her later if Brick didn't end up offing him first.

"Boomer…" Brick began dangerously. "What are you and your dimwit friends up to?"

Boomer vehemently sighed. He might as well tell the truth. Brick was no doubt going to find out later anyways but if he did...Brick was going to try and stop him and he couldn't have that.

Looking him dead in the eye, Boomer exhaled. "Brick...I have to go. You can come along if you want but I'm positive you're not going to like what you see. Actually... _I know_ for a fact that you're going to be pissed but you can't stop me." With that said, Boomer walked right around him, following after his friends.

Brick blinked. Whipping his head around, he glared at the back of Boomer's head. "What the fuck is going on Boomer?" He stopped short, noticing the deadly aura that surrounded Boomer. Brick's eyes narrowed, glowing vividly. "What are you about to do?"

Boomer cocked his head to the side. Brick could see the corner of his mouth pulled upward in a smirk. His smile made his blood run cold. _This stupid son of a–_

"We just have a score to settle with our friendly neighborhood heroes!"

Brick's eyebrows went up to his hairline. Shock and realization crossed his handsome features and then with a burst, flames erupted from him. People that were closest to him jumped back or ran for cover to avoid getting burned to a crisp. Heat radiated off of him. To say he was angry would be a understatement.

"BOOMER GET YOUR STUPID ASS BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Did you guys just hear that?"

Buttercup snorted, shaking off the sudden heat she just felt. "Shit, did you _feel_ that? It was like a heatwave just passed by."

"That's the gates of Hell opening for us." Bubbles quietly wallowed beside them on the bench. Her face was buried in her thighs as she hugged her legs to her chest. Everyone stared at her.

"Bubbles?" Woo spoke softly beside her, rubbing the blondes back soothingly.

"Hmm?"

Woo smiled weakly. "Shut up…"

Bubbles moaned.

"Seriously...what's good with her?" Butch asked, giving Bubbles a skeptical look as if she was crazy.

"Fuck off." Was all Buttercup simply said.

They were all outside now, each group taking different sides, Bubbles and the girls on the left and Butch and Amara on the right. The bell had been rung a couple minutes ago, telling them all that they were late to their respective classes. Not that they cared anyways...

Blossom exhaled tiresomely. "Where's your idiot brother and his friends?" She wanted to get this over as soon as possible. She had some investigating to do.

"Hold your horses Blossy, they're coming." Butch assured, grinning his ass off.

With her nose in the air, Blossom sniffed at him. "Just so you know, we're not fighting here. So they're going to be _very_ disappointed."

Woo's and Buttercup's heads snapped towards Blossom's.

" _Who_ _said_ _that_?" Woo exasperated.

"Blossom, I hope you don't think they're coming here to just _talk_?" Buttercup growled, miffed.

Blossom's cold glare shut them right up. "We are not fighting and that is _final._ " She shot at them. "We're lucky we didn't get into any trouble from the incident in the cafeteria. I don't want to push our luck."

"Then what the hell are we even doing here?!" Buttercup argued, throwing her hands up.

Blossom rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "Because if we don't get this resolved somehow then things will continue like this all through the school year and I have better things to do than to deal with idiots like them." She sneered superciliously. Amara and Butch glowered at her.

"You're an _idiot_ if you think you're going to walk away from this unscathed." Amara spat, her fins bristling from her anger.

Blossom stared back indifferently at the girl. "That's a pretty big word Amara." Her head tilted slightly to the side. "Does your head hurt?"

Turquoise eyes flared. "I swear to God, I can't wait until the day someone knocks you off that self-righteous ass high horse you sit on!" She pointed angrily. Blossom giggled at this.

"You're going to be waiting a long time then."

Butch grunted. "Not if Brick has anything to do with it." He growled lowly, but Blossom had heard him perfectly.

"Didn't I tell you this morning that I'm not scared of you neanderthals." She snorted.

"You're treading on very thin waters Pinky. I'll really watch that mouth of yours or one day you're going to regret it." Butch warned. His tone deadly low as his eyes burned holes into Blossom's skull.

Blossom huffed. "I'll _love_ to see that day."

"Me too!" Buttercup interjected gruffly. She wasn't liking Butch's tone and watched carefully as Butch absentmindedly took a step towards her sister. If he dared to take another, Buttercup was going to be on his ass in a millisecond.

On the bench, Woo watched closely as her friends and Butch sized one another up. She watched as Butch's eyes flickered onto a defensive Buttercup than back on a coolly nonchalant Blossom. Woo wondered how a fight between them would play out. Being the strongest fighter amongst his brothers, he could probably take out Blossom but he would have to find a way to outwit her first. She was a strategic fighter; careful not to exert too much energy during a fight to out last her opponent, whilst Butch seemed more of a balls out type one. The smartest thing to do would be to take out her defenses as quickly as possible and then go in for the kill. _And Bubbles said she didn't assess her opponents, ha!_

Now Buttercup, was a different story. Like her counterpart, she was a balls out type fighter herself. She cared little about the damages done to herself and the things around her, all that mattered to her was beating her opponent to pulp. No matter how many times she got knocked down in the process. Buttercup was ruthless and cutthroat in a fight and that's what got her the nickname: the toughest fighter.

Butch was no slacker himself. Which was why he was called the Baron of the Berserk. He could take on two Puff's by himself, _sure._ But for how long, is the question. Woo smirked wildly. Assessing her friends and Butch's fighting styles was making her antsy for a fight herself. Her fists were itching to punch something. Adrenaline began to pump through her veins. Blossom was crazy if she thought that Woo wasn't going to thrash someone if given the chance but first...she had to make sure Bubbles was okay.

Turning to her, Woo rubbed small circles into her back. "Bubbles…" she began carefully. "everything is going to be fine."

"Hmm." She muttered in return with her face still buried.

"Remember that talk we had?" Woo sighed. "About not being a punk?"

Her head bobbed twice. "Hmm hmm."

Woo smiled. "Well right now Bubbles, you're acting like a punk." Bubbles simply shrugged.

"No no no!" Woo shook her softly. "You're a Powerpuff Girl. Powerpuff Girls are _not_ punks." Bubbles mumbled something incoherently and Woo continued. "Powerpuff Girls kick ass! Major ass. If you look up, your sisters are about to kick Butch's ass."

Slowly, sapphire eyes lifted, peeking from behind her knees. Woo beamed at this.

"See! Do they look scared of a dumbass Rowdyruff Boy?"

"No." Bubbles wearily sighed.

Patting her back, Woo grinned. "So you shouldn't be scared of that idiot counterpart of yours! Besides, how many times do we have to tell you that we've got your back?" Woo coaxed excitedly, jumping to her feet. "Now get up and put on your big girl panties and start acting like a Powerpuff Girl!"

With a roll of her eyes, Bubbles exhaled. If she didn't get up, she knew Woo would just end up yanking her up instead. She released her legs from her hold and eventually stood on her feet. Woo smirked triumphantly.

"Anyways, If what you said is true, I'm going to need all the help I can get to keep Boomer and Zeke from straight mauling me." Woo joked even though Bubbles found nothing funny about the statement.

"They're not going to touch you." She solemnly assured. "I'll make sure of that myself if I have to."

Smiling crookedly, the feline reached out and pinched the blondes cheek, getting a yelp out of her. "Now there's the Bubbles I know and love!" She cooed motherly.

Amara couldn't help but grimace at the girls. Here they were having some _heartwarming_ moment while a fight was about to break out in front of them. _Perras_ _estúpidas._ She thought bitterly. She chose to take her eyes off the sight before her stomach decided to turn on her. Glancing to her right, what she saw instantaneously lit her entire face up. _Oh, this is going to be good..._

"I hope you two are done with your little moment because the real fun is about to begin."

Butch had also noticed the new company's arrival and couldn't stop the wicked grin from spreading on his face. His defensive stance faltered to a more relaxed state, but this only put the Buttercup more on edge.

Turning to see what had grasped their attention, Woo's heart jolted inside her chest and her mouth went dry…but not in fear. No, Woo was crazily ecstatic! The adrenaline she felt earlier only increasing tenfold. A toothy grin plastered itself across her face, her fangs glinting in the light.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in…" Buttercup goaded, grimacing at the new group of people. Woo purred in delight, not even minding the cat pun.

Blossom still stood coolly, as if the dangerous vibe the group held meant nothing to her...which it didn't. Her body turned to face them, sharp pink eyes analyzing the bunch.

"Gosh, all this for little ole me? I'm feeling really popular right now." Woo enthused, giving each of them a once over. "I see Sparky over there told you all I said hello." She winked and Zeke almost lunged at her. If it wasn't for Celeste holding him back, he probably would've incinerated her where she stood.

Bubbles took a precautionary step forward, in front of Woo and Celeste scoffed at this.

"You think you guys can protect her against all of us? Really?" Celeste growled. "Might as well let the bitch get what she deserves."

Woo waved excitedly behind Bubbles. "Oh hey Celeste! Still a grumpy ole witch as ever I see! How was your summer?"

"Look at her...obviously it wasn't good." Buttercup deadpanned, materializing beside Bubbles.

"Would you guys stop, you're making things worse." Bubbles warned softly.

"Oh Bubbles, this is just how we talk. Celeste knows this." Woo dismissively said with a smirk. Buttercup chortled. Celeste glowered.

"No, you should listen to her. Let the cat go." Boomer had finally spoken and it sent shivers down Bubbles spine. _You're not a punk, Bubbles. You're not a punk._

"Unless you're scared Woo? I completely understand if you are." Zeke taunted darkly. "It's okay, I'll make it short and painful."

"None of you are laying a hand on her." Buttercup stated matter of factly.

Celeste cocked her head to the side. "That's what you think?"

"No." Blossom sauntered towards her sisters, glaring icicily at the five in front of them; somewhere along line, Butch and Amara materialized beside them. "That's what we know. Whatever issue you have will have to be solved without violence."

Zeke laughed humorlessly with chaotic eyes. "Oh Blossom, save that leader shit for someone else. You were there, you know damn well that this can't be solved without someone getting their ass mauled."

"Well that's just too bad." She retorted dismissively.

Boomer slowly edged towards them. "Yeah...too bad for y'all. Now _move."_ He barked and Buttercup, Bubbles and Woo tensed at the deadly tone in his voice but Blossom remained unfazed, not moving in the slightest.

"No."

"Move or you'll be moved." Zeke gritted out beside him. Butch smirked wildly from the sidelines. From his end of things, _shit was getting good._

Buttercup eyed the boys warily. "Bloss…" She knew Blossom was tough but when two superpowered boys were getting ready to pounce on you, you don't just stand and act all laid back about it. _You pounce first._

Adding fuel to fire, Woo began cackling.

 _Oh crap._

"If you want me that bad, at least ask me on a date first!" She sniggered behind her hands, enraging the boys further. Zeke in particular.

"Whore's like you don't get asked out on dates. Don't you remember ninth grade year?"

This set something off in Woo. She froze at his vile words. And then suddenly, unhinged bloodthirsty rage racked her body. Her pupils narrowed vertically and her claws elongated as the urge to the boy's throat out took over her. Good thing Buttercup was already prepared for this. Woo practically ran into her outstretched arms after she promptly shoved Bubbles out of her way.

"I SHOULD FUCKING MURDER YOU!" She shrieked, thrashing in Buttercup's hold. She bit, clawed and threw elbows trying to get away from Buttercup, to sink her claws into Zeke's throat. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"WOO CALM DOWN– _FUCK OW, SHIT!_ " Buttercup exclaimed painfully. Feeling Woo's sharp claws slice into her flesh was not a pleasant feeling, superpowers and all. She was really starting to rethink this whole _best friend_ thing they had going on.

"Aww, is the kitty upset." Amara taunted, laughing. This triggered Blossom. After checking to see if Woo was safely subdued, Blossom scowled at her before turning on Zeke.

"Of course the mediocre wannabe journalist would hit a low blow such as that." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "You truly are disgusting."

Zeke shrugged haughtily, not phased in the least about her comments. "If only I cared about your insignificant comments, Blossom. If only I cared."

From behind, Celeste smirked, pleased with the riled up state of Woo. "You should really work on putting a leash on that thing."

"I SHOULD REALLY CUT YOUR FUCKING TONGUE OUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU STUPID–" Bubbles silenced her by putting covering her mouth with her hands as Buttercup held her down. Her screams of rage coming out muffled.

"Woo, you're going to have to calm down or else someone's going to come–" Bubbles was cut off by a deep baritone voice bellowing out at them all.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Nine sets of bizarre looking eyes were trained on fiery red ones. Their hearts beat rapidly against their chest, thinking that they had gotten caught by security.

"–out here…"

* * *

"So is everyone going to look at me like they're fucking retarded or is someone going to explain what's going on here?" Brick looked undeniably heated. The way he spoke said he was not here for fucking games and if you said the wrong thing, it would sure be the end of you. Everyone but Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, and Celeste– _because she was still too busy screaming–_ gulped.

Blossom began to say something but before she could get a syllable out, Brick pointed dangerously in her direction.

"Except for you," He spat scowling, spit flying. "you don't say _shit_!" Blossom grimaced.

Still in Buttercup's arms, Woo grunted. "Wow, even Brick's here? What an honor." She said almost breathlessly. Blossom's grimace intensified almost immediately.

Brick's ire glare was solely focused on Boomer. He could give a rat's ass about anyone else. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Now Boomer, what the fuck is this all about?" His eyes flickered to forest green ones. "And why the fuck are you here also?" Butch shrugged impassively.

"I'm just here for the show." He said simply as if he wasn't about to fuck Amara on the school's roof. Brick wanted nothing more but to sock the stupid grin off his face. Instead, he exhaled and turned back to the other fucking idiot, he called his brother.

"You have five seconds to explain before I kill you both."

Buttercup couldn't help but to sneer. "Oh Boomer, do take your time."

" _Please."_ Woo added gruffly.

Ocean blue eyes narrowed icicily on them. "Why don't you ask them? Specifically the one with the cat ears." Brick's eyes travelled to the vexing feline, staring intensely.

"Don't ask me shit!" She spat angrily.

"I asked you." Brick said dryly, ignoring Woo's shouts and curses. Talking to her would require too much energy. He needed that energy to beat the fuck out of his dumbass brothers later.

"Don't be mad at him Brick. You should be questioning his friend with the white hair, the _snitch."_ Buttercup goaded, sharing scowls with the Asian boy.

Who the hell are you calling a snitch?" Zeke barked at her.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Why else would your moronic friends be here?"

"That's rich coming from you all," Celeste scoffed. "you gang up on Zeke at lunch and now here you all are protecting that cat whore. How contradicting." Woo lurched forward in Buttercup's restraint, baring her fangs.

"He's lucky that the only thing we did was embarrass him! I could've done worse!" She hissed venomously.

"She's right." Blossom snootily sniffed. "Zeke, just accept your bruised little ego and let's be done with this. This is so trivial." Blossom turned on her heels, ignoring the screeching going on behind her. "Come on girls, we can leave out of the other exit."

Buttercup huffed indignantly, but complied. Giving the group in front of her a scathing look before she turned to leave. Dragging a screaming Woo along, she followed behind Blossom to the glass doors they came out of. Bubbles was the last to follow, she watched with wary eyes as Boomer and them bristled dangerously with anger.

Well Butch, for the fact that he won't be getting the show he was so desperate to see.

And Brick was always pretty much pissed when he had to breathe the same air as Blossom.

As for the rest, they weren't to keen with Blossom's condescending tone. _Who ever was?_ Especially Zeke. He made his displeasure very clear when right before Blossom could grasp the door handle, a bright flash of light suddenly blinded her. _The cause of it?_ A large bolt of lightning violently struck the ground right before she could make a step towards the door. The tip of her Mary Janes were dark from being burnt.

Blossom staggered back in shock.

 _Oh lord Heavenly Father…_

Buttercup dropped Woo in a instant. Her whole body jerked around and goodness... _if looks could kill._

Bubbles gaped at the glowing boy before her, erratic sparks of electricity doing a chaotic dance around his form.

 _I come to you today…_

"BOOMER WHAT THE FUCK?!" Brick bellowed, his deep voice reverberating through the air.

Butch grinned like a psychopath. I guess he was going to get a show after all. Unbeknownst to him, Amara took cover behind him. Things were about to get ugly and she would rather not ruin her new outfit.

"Leaving so soon, Blossom?"

Still facing the door, Blossom stood deadly still. "I see…" She nodded slowly, as if she was still registering what had just happened. In the reflection of the glass door, they could make out the deadly glow in her eyes. "I thought I told you to heed my warning, Zeke?"

Boomer chortled darkly. "Sorry Blossy, but that wasn't Zeke."

Brick was going to kill him. Brick was going to kill him. Brick was going to kill him.

Buttercup cracked the muscles in her neck. "So Bloss...about that no fighting rule?" _Crack._ "Does it still apply?" Woo bounced on the soles of her feet, her body tense. She _been_ ready for a fight.

Blossom turned around slowly, and Bubbles continued to pray...because _lord_ did Blossom looked pissed. She looked scarier than Brick even...if that was even possible.

Blossom turned her shadowed scowl on Brick, snarling. "Once again Brick, you fail to control the apes you call brothers." She sighed vehemently. "Why am I not surprised?" Brick eyes darkened and it was like all the air was sucked from outside.

Bubbles paled. _Why does she have to insult him of all people? Why? Why? Why?_ she cried in her head.

"Blossom," He voice was dark and deadly, just how he liked it. " _choose your next words wisely if you know what's good for you._ " On que, everyone's body tensed. It looked as if they were all about to throw down any second now and that was the last thing Bubbles wanted.

Skittishly, Bubbles waved her hands between the two groups. "Y–You guys, this is dumb." She stammered. "All of this because of something petty. We can work this out."

Zeke snorted rudely and threw his head back. "Tell that to the bitch you call a friend over there! This is her fault." He growled.

"YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER PUSHED ME!"

Celeste scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "All this over a little push? Wow, it's not hard to set you off." She sneered and then her, Zeke, and Woo commenced in one of the most intense screaming matches she ever heard. She didn't even know most of the curse words they used!

Brick raggedly sighed, kneading the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "You mean to tell me all of this is because Boomer's dumbass friend pushed her?" He asked no one in particular. His patience was growing thin. All he wanted to do was drag Boomer off and pummel him at this point but then he heard _her_ voice and pummeling her sounded like a much _better_ idea.

" _Yes it is_. But I guess birds of a feather, flock together. So I don't blame the two for being friends."

Brick held his breath. Why couldn't the blasted girl just shut her fucking mouth for once? He needed to think, to clear his head, to calm down. His blood pressure was rising and all he saw was red. If Blossom kept speaking to him in that snooty tone of hers, he was sure he was going murder her.

Red eyes bored into pink ones. "Do you ever just shut the fuck up and stop acting like a self-righteous annoying little pest? You should take that stick up your ass and shove it in your–"

Blossom bristled, her fists shaking at her sides. "HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked furiously and Butch and Amara cackled manically, eating the drama around them right up.

"At least then you won't be bitching all the time, Blossy." Amara interjected with a hand up to mask her laughter.

Butch smirked. "It'll hold you over til you get the real thing...if that day ever happens."

"A bitch with her attitude?" Brick scoffed. "I wouldn't count on it. Who would even want someone as infuriating as her?"

Blossom seethed with anger as the three of them continued to crack jokes about her nonexistent sex and love life. She was so close to snapping and so filled with rage that she wasn't even taking notice to the situation around her. _Oh God…_

"Why can't you guys just let this go!?" Bubbles moaned. "This is just so unreasonable!"

"Was it unreasonable when your friend had her arm locked around Zeke's neck? Huh?" Boomer growled. "From what I was told, it wasn't _unreasonable_ then!"

"No one told her to do it even though he rightfully deserved everything he got!" Buttercup spat right back with Woo at her side, still exchanging insults with Zeke and Celeste.

Damn near everyone was screaming at each other now and Bubbles was fairly surprised no one had come to reprimand them yet, especially since they were going into the middle of class.

"All he did was push her ass! How the fuck is what she did justified for something as little as that?!" Boomer barked at Buttercup.

Buttercup recoiled back in anger. Memories from ninth grade year flashed through her emerald eyes and her body temperature boiled. "NEWS FLASH, YOU STUPID FUCK," She screamed at him, jolting everyone out of their own banters. "ZEKE IS A UNDENIABLE, SELFISH, DIRTY, LYING, PIECE OF SHIT! AND HE DESERVES A LOT MORE THAN WHAT HE GOT AT LUNCH!" Seething, her eyes flared at Zeke. "Karma's a bitch, asshole!" And then she flipped him off.

Zeke's chest heaved in and out. Obviously out of breath from screaming back and forth at Woo. He stared back at Buttercup, taking in the malice in her eyes and the red in her cheeks. Flickering his eyes back at Woo, she looked no better. Her brows were knitted in anger and her pupils were in slits as she glowered back at him. If he looked closely, he could make out the droplet of tears that were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Not in sadness though, but in anger.

Zeke began to snicker.

All eyes went to him.

Snickering turned into chuckles.

 _Is he crazy?_

A vein in Buttercup's forehead pulsed.

Celeste watched hesitantly as Zeke held his stomach. His chuckles only getting louder.

Woo's fangs sank into her bottom lip, drawing blood.

" _Hahahahaha...hahaha!"_ Now it was full blown laughter. As if someone just told the most hilarious joke.

Bubbles glanced back wearily at Woo, the color in her face draining as she did so.

Brick and Butch gave Boomer a look that said, _what the fuck kind of friends do you have?_ He shook his head in reply.

Blossom watch cautiously as the white haired boy began cackling, laughs racking his entire body.

"Zeke…" Amara called, bewildered by his change of mood. He was just seething a second ago.

Zeke waved a dismissive hand, still laughing maniacally. "I'm okay, Amara…" He chortled. "I just now figured out what this is _really_ about, is all."

Bubbles watched in fear as the ears on Woo's head folded. " _Woowoo…_ "

"..."

Zeke's cackling continued in the background. "I can't believe this shit!" He was doubled over now.

Woo crouched, preparing to pounce. Her eyes were sharp and deadly. Bubbles slowly eased her way towards her, arms outstretched amicably. " _Nice kitty…"_

"..."

Zeke, wiped a tear from his eye and stared directly at Woo, laughing in her face. "I can't believe you're still on that shit from freshmen year. It's been like three years... _get over it._ "

Woo bolted.

"WOO!"

She ducked under Buttercup's arms.

She swiftly sidestepped Bubbles.

And then she _lunged._

Celeste screamed. "ZEKE!"

With a invisible force of energy, Woo was knocked back thirty feet while in the air.

Bubbles staggered back from the force.

Buttercup _tried_ catching Woo in the air but was abruptly knocked back to the ground.

Blossom was the lucky one to catch her...but it wasn't how she imagined it. Upon catching Woo, the energy that first hit her intensified tenfold, sending the two girls bodies violently crashing through the glass doors behind them.

 _They were officially screwed now._

Bubbles looked on in horror as they flew through the doors and slid across the tile floors. It was a ugly crash. The sound of glass breaking made Bubbles cringe. They were so about to get into trouble. Her head whipped around to see who was responsible for the unseen force. Bubbles grimaced.

 _Of course._

With both of arms outstretched in front of her, Celeste panted excitedly with a crazed smile across her lips.

"Holy shit." Butch grunted, eyes wide with shock. _Holy shit_ was right. No one uttered a word as they stared at the huge hole in what used to be glass doors. If they were smart...they should've been running.

"Shit Celeste! That was overboard!" Zeke gritted, backing away from the scene. Celeste shrugged, smirking.

"It's what they get." She spat breathlessly as she lowered her arms back to her sides.

On the ground, rubbing her head, Buttercup moaned. Whatever Celeste had hit them with, gave her one of the meanest migraines she had ever had. Her temples pounded as she glared disoriented at the witch. Coming to, she scowled at her.

"You're so dead." Buttercup growled between her teeth.

"I'll just knock you on your ass again." Celeste shrugged smugly. Buttercup staggered to her feet, glaring ferociously at all of them. The way she was feeling, she was ready to take them all on.

"Well come on then." She challenged. "Let's see you give it another shot."

"Buttercup, you really shouldn't." Bubbles warned hastily. "We're going to get in enough trouble as it is!" She pleaded, giving the hole a fleeting glance.

Buttercup's hands glowed a ominous green. Anything Bubbles was saying was going in one ear and out the other. "Go check on Blossom and Woo." She ordered, not even sparing her sister a glance.

Bubbles panically grabbed the sides of her head. "Are you even listening to me!?" Suddenly, four other sets of auras were felt and Bubbles snapped her head around. "No no no no no no!" She squealed. Sure enough, Boomer, Zeke, Celeste, and surprisingly Butch were preparing for a fight. Bubbles had lost her shit.

"Are you guys crazy?!" Her head whipped towards a neutral Brick, her eyes begging him for his help. "Brick, you can't let them fight! Imagine how much trouble we'll be in?" Brick sighed at her ansty demeanor. Something told him he should've stayed in his room today. Exhaling roughly, he glowered at his brothers.

"Stand down." He ordered darkly. The group glared back at him. Brick had all the right to burn them all to a crisp.

Butch groaned. "And miss all the fun? Brick– _ack_ " Butch gagged as dark red aura wrapped around his throat for the second time that day.

Bubbles watched on wearily. _Not what I had in mind, but that'll do. Now all I have to do is to get Buttercup to chill and then–_

The sound of glass crunching beneath feet drew in her attention, apparently everyone else's too. Inside the hole was a charging Woo with a sinister expression on her face. Oh, she was coming to kill.

 _But where was Blossom?_

" _Shit!"_

There was no time to think about her sister. If Woo was on her feet the she was sure she was fine, right now though...they had _bigger_ problems.

From the corner of her eye, Bubbles watched as Boomer and Zeke lunged forward as Woo ran full speed out of the hole. Quick on her feet, Bubbles practically threw herself at Boomer and the two rolled off to the side, thrashing and

kicking. Thankfully, Brick had managed to slip his red aura around Zeke's ankles, keeping him in place.

"BUTTERCUP QUICK! GRAB WOO!" She screamed, struggling to hold a furious Boomer down. Bubbles suddenly felt his elbow hit her squarely in the gut. She grunted in pain but didn't release the hold she had on him. "Would you just– _ow!_ –stay– _ohmygod–_ STILL!" She slammed his head on the pavement.

Buttercup was still having a hard time focusing. She could see Woo perfectly fine, but the migraine she had was really messing with her reaction time and reflexes. Buttercup cursed. She made a reminder to punch the fuck out of Celeste later.

With her arms outstretched, she dived at Woo, trying to grab at her but Woo had other plans. Buttercup was suddenly blinded. Palming Buttercup's face, Woo mushed Buttercup's head back. Woo's toes sunk into Buttercup's abdomen and onto her shoulders, successfully climbing over her. Then using her body, Woo launched herself off of Buttercup and propelled herself through air.

Buttercup was going to punch the shit out of Woo too later. _Friendship definitely over!_

Everyone's jaws dropped as they tersely froze, watching as Woo soared through the air, claws shining in the sun...pointed directly towards _Zeke._

Bubbles cursed. She forgot how agile Woo is and Buttercup just got a face first view of that fact. _Literally._ Grunting, Bubbles quickly knocked Boomer upside his head again to subdue him for a moment. She needed to make a bubble field around Zeke so–

 _Or…_ Amara could tackle Zeke like a linebacker, out of Woo's way.

Bubbles blinked. _Again...not what I had in mind, but it'll do._

Unfortunately for Celeste, she ended getting hit with the brunt of Woo's body instead. The girls went down _hard,_ with Celeste taking majority of the fall. Her back and the back of her head screamed in pain and her vision was slightly fuzzy. _Woo was fucking heavy._ But Celeste wasn't out of the fight just yet.

Before Woo cause slice Celeste across her face, using her telekinesis, she deterred the movement of Woo's arm, making her claws sink deeply in the pavement beside her head. Celeste gulped, small traces of fear in her eyes as she watched Woo's hand struggle to free itself from the ground under them. _What the hell is her claws made of? Vibranium?_

Woo hissed venomously. Still fighting to pull her claws out the earth, she sent her other hand viciously across Celeste's face and Celeste released a blood curdling cry.

" _AUGHHH!"_

Woo's claws tore viciously through the flesh on Celeste's left cheek. Four bloody gashes was immediately left behind from the impact and the pain was unimaginable. Celeste rarely got hurt in a fight and when she did, it was only small bruises or scratches. Nothing like this. The fact that Woo, a mere Dutchess was able to morally wound a Monarch like her was degrading and it burned something deep inside of her.

Hearing Celeste's screams of agony, Boomer bucked violently under Bubbles. For some strange reason the girl wouldn't let up. No matter how many times he twisted and turned, she would always end up back on top, straddling him. Grabbing both his wrists with each of her hands, she pinned him to the ground. She panted feverishly on top of him and Boomer thanked the heavens that the girl's breath didn't stink.

"Get the hell off me!" He growled harshly, spit flying in her face. Bubbles grimaced, wiggling her nose.

"No!" She bit back. He tried pulling his knees to his stomach to kick her off him but she only moved to sit on his stomach, his wrists still tight in her hands. "Would you just quit it? I'm not letting you go!" He replied back by head butting her against her forehead– _that's surely going to bruise_ –and she responded back by slamming his head against the pavement.

Bubbles glared. "I can keep this up for hours, you know?"

He spat to his side. "What happened to not wanting to fight?" He asked, smiling slyly up at her. She might've would've thought he was cute...if he wasn't trying to knock her face in, that is.

She blew a loose blonde strand out of her face. "We're not fighting. I'm _restraining_ you. I don't even want to fight you." She said lowly, unconsciously lessening the grip she had on his wrists. Boomer inwardly smirked.

"Good–" Suddenly his left wrist was free and Bubbles mentally cursed herself. While she fought to grab it back, Boomer boldly reached a hand under her dress, squeezing a cheek and Bubbles shrieked. With both wrists free now, Boomer easily turned the tables. Grabbing her wrists, he flipped them over and Bubbles soon found herself scowling up at him, in the same compromising position she before had him in.

He smiled crookedly down at her. "because you wouldn't even be able to beat me." Bubbles screeched in god awful pain as she was hit with a intense wave of electricity. Her body went slack in his grip as he fried all of the motor nerves in her body.

Okay...he was obviously holding back on her before because... _sweet baby Jesus._ She did not see that coming.

Good thing for her, he didn't see the two green orb's energy coming directly behind him, Bubbles surely seen them coming.

Tightly shutting her eyes, she waited for the impact. The blasts hit him right in the back of his head and she could tell that it hurt too. She heard something _crunch_ above her and she knew that that was his skull. Bubbles mentally cringed. _Why does Buttercup have to be so damn heavy handed?_

Opening her eyes, she wasn't expecting to see Boomer passed out on top of her. Bubbles cheeks– _not the cheeks he just groped_ –flushed scarlet. His head was rested right on top of her well developed chest and Bubbles mentally screamed. If she could feel her limbs, she would probably toss him like fifty yards. _I am going to KILL Buttercup!_

Speaking of Buttercup, she was feeling a lot better now. Celeste's scream of pain was just icing on the cake, as was everyone else's state. She glanced to her right, Butch was still being strangled by Brick. _Awesome!_ Looking back to her far left, Boomer was knocked the hell out, on top of her sister. _Double awesome!_ Now she just needed her phone for a picture. Buttercup blinked. Someone was missing. She knew she had to eventually stop Woo from mauling Celeste but something else what missing.

 _Ah! Oh yeah! Zeke and Amara._ Buttercup snapped her fingers.

Not too far away from where Woo and Celeste were duking it out, laid Zeke and Amara. Zeke was still trapped in Brick's red viney aura, struggling to get free to help Celeste. She gave Brick a brief nod, telling him she was impressed, he grunted in response. She'll accept that. For strangling Butch and stopping Zeke, she was willing to let go of the incident of him bumping her earlier. She was feeling very generous all of a sudden. And yes, it had everything to do with the drama laid out in front of her. _This first day of school wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

" _So who wants to go first?"_

Silence.

"Don't everyone speak all at once now." Mrs. Gillard, Gifted Heights Principal, unceremoniously said. She watched the ten teens before her with one beady black eye. The other was covered by a black eye patch. No one knew what had happened to her right eye. It was a different story every time someone asked about it. The latest rumor was that before she became principal, she was some kind of bounty hunter and she lost her eye during a job. She was a intimidating woman in her late thirties and her gaze was intense.

Silence.

Mrs. Gillard warily sighed, closing her eye. She vigorously rubbed her temples, trying to ease the headache away. Opening her eye, she idly stared at the ten teens seated at a large round table. They were in the mediation room that was conjoined with Mrs. Gillard's office. It was a large and dreary room. Little to no posters hung on the walls, two ceiling fans, the lighting was dim, and there was absolutely _no_ windows. It reminded students of a interrogation room more than a mediation room.

"Blossom,"

Blossom jumped at the sound of her name. Not a lot of things scared her but Mrs. Gillard sure knew how to make a person nervous.

"Why don't you go first since you were the one to alert security?" Mrs. Gillard suggested, swiping a black strand of hair behind her ear.

"Snitch." Butch murmured. Sitting across from him, Buttercup's leg jutted out, kicking him squarely in the shin.

Butch hissed.

Buttercup flipped him off.

Blossom sighed. "Ms. Gillard, we were just minding our business when Butch and Amara–"

"Oh hell no! Start from the beginning, the _real_ beginning." Zeke growled, cutting her off.

Blossom pursed her lips and looked towards Mrs. Gillard. Mrs. Gillard arched a thin a brow.

"If there's a altercation before that lead to you all breaking one of my school doors, then I suggest you start there, Ms. Utonium." She snipped. Woo and Buttercup glared daggers at Zeke. If he wasn't sitting at the far end of the table, Buttercup would've kicked the living shit out of him too.

"Yeah _Ms. Utonium,_ how about you start with when Woo choked Zeke out during lunch?" Celeste goaded looking a lot worse for wear. Her left cheek had a very thick bandage on it, stopping the excessive bleeding that Woo had caused. Blossom glared at her.

 _I'm going to choke you, keep talking._

 _Bite me bitch._

"And when your little friend Miguel gave him a atomic wedgie." Amara added snidely. That cracked Butch right up and Brick promptly slapped him on the back of his head, shutting him up.

Mrs. Gillard didn't bother to reprimand the kids about their behavior, she was far too used to it by now. Folding her arms, she narrowed her eyes at the red headed girl. "Is that so, Blossom?" Her eyes veered towards Woo, who was seated next to Buttercup. "Willamina?"

Woo pointed a offensive finger at Zeke. "He pushed me!" She exclaimed, nostrils flared in anger. She was also looking a little banged up. Small cuts and scrapes draped across her arms, face, and clothes. A few knots littered across her head from Celeste's telekinesis attacks.

Jutting his chin out, he smirked smugly at her. "You have any proof, receipts, anything?"

"She has me." Bubbles timidly waved a hand from the other end of the table, next to Blossom. Her sundress was singed black in some places and her makeup and hair was a little wild looking, but other than that she was fine. Her paralysis wore off not too long ago. Zeke scoffed and leaned back in his seat, angrily.

Mrs. Gillard face palmed. "So let me get this straight...Willamina, you put Zeke in a headlock because he pushed you?"

"Precisely." She shrugged carelessly. _I'll do it again too._ She scowled at Zeke.

Blossom spoke up. "Honestly Mrs. Gillard, you can't blame Woo. She's always been naturally...aggressive."

"And a bitch." Celeste added. "Don't forget that."

"Do you want me to fuck up your right cheek next?" Woo growled, fiddling with her claws. She scowled at her. "Because I can."

Brick rolled his eyes. He didn't even know why he was he here. All he did was try to stop his dumbass brothers from doing anything stupid. "Mrs. Gillard, do I seriously have to be here? I didn't even do anything." He inquired, leaning his head into his hand.

Mrs. Gillard gave him a scathing look. "Actually Brick...you do. You caused a fire in the courtyard earlier from your little _outburst._ " Brick's brows furrowed.

"What?!" He completely forgot about how he exploded after Boomer walked away from him. _Yet another reason to kill Boomer later._

"Way to go, Bricky…" Celeste sniggered and Brick glowered at her.

Blossom sighed raggedly. If she spent another minute with these people then she was sure she was going to start losing brain cells or _explode_ herself. She almost been shocked by lightning and she was thrown through glass doors. She had enough of today.

"Mrs. Gillard, can we just skip all the dialogue and get straight to the punishments?" She sighed. "I think I can speak for all of us when I say I no longer want to be around them anymore."

"Finally something we can agree on." Brick breathed out, folding his arms against his broad chest. Blossom had to stop herself from watching the way his biceps flexed from the action. _Bad Blossom._

 _I saw that ya' know._

Pink eyes was met a with a pair of sly looking sapphire ones.

 _Speak a word of this and you'll never see Octi again._

Bubbles hummed impishly.

 _I will hide all of your makeup._

"Lalalala~"

 _I will send that picture of Boomer laying on you to everyone._

Bubbles froze. She swore she thought Buttercup deleted it. From her recently deleted album and everything. A knowingly sly look crossed the redhead's face.

 _She sent it to me right before she deleted it._

Bubbles glared at her and then veered to a suddenly smug looking Buttercup. She guessed that Buttercup had heard their little mental conversation.

 _I always get the last laugh dear little sister of mine~_

Bubbles pursed her lips. This wouldn't be the last of this.

"Woo, you'll help clean the cafeteria's for the rest of the week–"

Woo's jaw dropped. "What!?"

Mrs. Gillard glared stonily at her. "Be sure to pass the message onto Miguel also. This is effective immediately, starting today."

Woo vigorously waved her arms. "B–but I already have to clean The Ground Team's training room with Buttercup and Bubbles after school." She stammered frantically.

Mrs. Gillard beamed deviously. "Oh goody! That place needed some cleaning." Woo's back hit the back of her chair.

"Oh my god…"

Mrs. Gillard continued giving out punishments. "Brick, you'll be on litter duty in the courtyard. You'll also be helping correct anything that you destroyed."

Brick cocked a brow. "Don't we have people for that?"

She simply nodded. "We do. Now you're one of them." Brick grimaced.

"Celeste, since you like throwing people through glass doors," Mrs. Gillard's eyes narrowed at her. "I expect every window and door in this school to be spotless by the end of this week." Celeste's jaw hung to the floor.

"Is there like any other punishment you can give me?" She asked frantically.

"No."

 _Son of a bitch…_

"Butch and Amara, you two will be on library duty during your free periods this week."

"OH COME ON!" Butch exclaimed, waving his arms. "I hardly even did anything!"

Mrs. Gillard continued. "And if I here about you skipping class again Amara, you'll have detention for a month." Amara groaned before falling out against the table.

"¿Por qué yo?"

With his head rested on the table, Boomer peered through his arms at Amara suspiciously. If she was skipping class then why didn't she tell them? Why did she take so long to answer their messages and calls?

" _Ms. Gillard, we were just minding our business when Butch and Amara–_ "

Boomer's brows knitted closely. _Hmm..._

"Zeke, I want all of the club rooms ready and spotless and don't even bother suckering anyone into helping you or you'll be off of the schools newspaper." Zeke grit his teeth but remained quiet.

"Boomer, I want for you to have all of the band gears instruments shined and polished."

Boomer lifted his throbbing head, breaking out of his thoughts. "You don't seriously expect me to clean all of the band geeks spit filled instruments, do you?"

Mrs. Gillard smiled deviously.

"You do." Boomer groused. "Fuck my life."

Bubbles couldn't hold her tongue. "They're not _band geeks_." She grumbled, fiddling with her thumbs.

Boomer scoffed, not even looking at her. "Of course you would say that, you're a band dancer. _The captain._ "

"So you've been watching?" Woo baited, wiggling her brows. Bubbles and Celeste gagged.

"Woo, can you not?" Buttercup grimaced, poking the felines side.

"Please…" Blossom interjected.

Boomer looked up to glare bitterly at her. "Celeste should've threw your ass harder."

Woo suggestively purred. "That's not a no."

No one could see the small blush that dusted the blonde girl's cheeks as she hid her face behind her hands in humiliation.

"Mrs. Gillard, can you please continue?" Brick interjected irritably over Woo's laughter.

Mrs. Gillard held a amused expression. It's not everyday that students could humor her but she'll have to say, these students were one of the more interesting bunch. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the room hosted three of Townsville's famous superheroes and three of Townsville's infamous former supervillains.

Clearing her throat, Mrs. Gillard's got on with it. "Bubbles, washing and cleaning the football teams equipment and uniforms shouldn't be problem for you, will it?"

Bubbles wanted to throw up. The last thing she wanted to do was spend a week cleaning smelly football gear. "No ma'am." She sighed, her face still hidden behind her small hands. _Que, mental tears._

"Good." Then she looked towards Buttercup, contemplating on what kind of punishment to give her. It couldn't be anything sports related, she at least knew five people on each sports team and cleaning was out...she could just use her powers.

A light bulb went off inside that evil head of hers. "Buttercup, you're on breakfast duty for the rest of the week."

All the color drained from the raven haired girl's face. Breakfast started at 6:45 A– _fucking–_ M. That meant for the rest of the week, she'll have to wake up at five in the freaking morning. _Oh no no no no no no!_

Mrs. Gillard the panic in the heroines eyes and his a small smile. "Is there a problem, Ms. Utonium?"

"Buttercup, just accept it. It's only for a week." Blossom sighed with a moan.

Zeke peered at Mrs. Gillard. "Can you at least let us know which cafeteria she'll be working at? I rather not have food poisoning."

"I second that." Amara agreed.

Buttercup didn't care about their insults. She was too enraged about having to wake up earlier than what she had to for the rest of the week. Her eyes pleaded with Mrs. Gillard.

"Bu–"

" _I_."

"Mrs. Gill–"

" _Don't_."

"Please!"

" _Care_." She finished. "My word is final and your father will be contacted to make sure you actually serve your punishment."

Buttercup's head hit the table.

"HAAA!" Butch cackled and this time, Buttercup didn't even have the energy to kick him.

But Brick did. Stomping hard on his foot, Butch yelped. Woo laughed loudly.

"Thank you, Brick." Mrs. Gillard nodded at him. "Now, as for you Blossom," Blossom straightened in her seat, ready to hear her verdict and to get this all over with. "I'm putting you at the head of homecoming committee."

Blossom's eye twitched.

Screams and yells of outrage were heard around the room.

"So she gets to plan a party while the rest of us suffer?" Celeste scowled at the other side of the table. "Not that I mind that some of you get to suffer, but still…"

"¿Qué diablos?" Amara wildly spat.

"English Amara." Mrs. Gillard said idly.

"She said _what the fuck._ " Boomer translated simply, his head still buried in his arms.

Amara abruptly stood up, pointing fiercely at Blossom. "You can't put her in charge of Homecoming!" She shrieked. "Blossom is the most boring and uptight ass human being I had ever met! She'll ruin homecoming for _everyone_!"

That was the first thing that _everyone_ agreed on since they met.

Blossom glared at them all. "I'm not boring!" She exclaimed. Then she turned to Bubbles. "Bubbles, am I boring?" She was met with Bubbles sheepishly looking away. Blossom scoffed, hurt.

"You're bunches of fun Bloss," Woo interjected chipperly. "just not when it comes to parties." She ended flatly.

"Or games." Buttercup added.

"Or anything that remotely resembles fun."

Blossom glared at Butch, wondering on who the heck asked for his input. "Even Brick knows how to let loose more than you." He conceded.

Woo and Buttercup smiled at that. Last year at Jimmy's party was fucking great! Brick was shirtless and the sight was magnificent. A dreamily sigh pass through the two girls lips.

Blossom indignantly huffed. "Planning homecoming isn't a one week thing! Why am I the only who has a long term punishment?" She began to ramble. Whenever Blossom was nervous she rambled...nonstop. "How am I supposed to plan homecoming anyways? I have SGA meetings, Student council meetings, and then I have to help train the Ground Teams. Where am I going to have the time to plan homecoming...I–I"

"Blossom breathe!" Bubbles exclaimed, patting her softly on the back. Blossom took in a huge deep breath before exhaling.

Mrs. Gillard sighed tiresomely. "Blossom, I understand all this but at the moment we don't have anyone to help plan it."

"So you throw the responsibility on me!" She screamed hysterically.

"You're one of our most responsible students. I would've told Brick to do it, but I know he just refuse." Blossom ignored the fact that Mrs. Gillard implied that Brick was one of the school's best students. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the infuriating boy smirking.

"Mrs. Gillard, there has to be someone else that could do this?" She begged.

"I'm sorry, Blossom…" Mrs. Gillard said, not sounding the least bit of sorry.

Blossom slumped defeatedly in her seat. She was already dreading her junior year.

* * *

"I hate... _all of you_."

"We heard you the first hundred times, Blossom." Buttercup groused bitterly, exiting the small room the school used for ISS.

After getting their punishments from Mrs. Gillard, the evil woman sent them all to spend the rest of the day in In School Suspension. Blossom's first ever time in ISS and boy was she _livid_. The entire stay they spent in the room, she used the time to mentally scream all of their heads off. It had gotten so bad that even the Ruff's and Celeste had picked up on her never ending mental tirade. It was safe to say, they all were pretty much mentally drained once the bell had rung. The school day was finally over.

"I want the training room _spotless_! I want to be able to lick the floor! I better be able to see my reflection in the equipment! Not a speck of dust in sight or I swear to God!"

Bubbles, Woo, and Buttercup groaned.

Exiting the room behind them, the Ruff's would've been laughing and cracking jokes if it wasn't for the grueling punishments that they had to serve themselves.

"Can you keep it down?" Boomer grumpily hissed. "Some of us have super hearing, ya' know?"

Blossom reached in her bag and launched a pencil at him. "SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO!" Unfortunately for her, Brick had caught it in mid air and she growled.

"As much as I want to see him kneeled over in pain," The pencil was suddenly turned to ash in his fiery hand. "That's my job." He grit at her.

Blossom furiously reached in her bag again. She had more than enough pencils to throw around. Specifically in two blood red eyes. She was about ready to spear the pencils at him when she felt Bubbles tug her forearm.

"Come on Blossom, we have jobs to do."

Hooded eyes flared furiously at the unwanted hand on her arm. With her brows knitted, she contemplated on whether to just go ahead and stab her with the writing utensil instead.

"Blossom, don't stab your sister and come on." Woo admonished. "Ignore the sad fucks behind us." And then she idly walked off before any one of them could tell her to go screw herself. Bubbles tugged a wrathful Blossom along behind her.

"My, someone's a little touchy." Butch taunted, leaning against a locker, it more from exhaustion than to appear cool. He didn't know someone that can scream for that long. Even if it wasn't physically done.

"Butch, shut the fuck up." Brick barked. He was really earning major brownie points with Buttercup today.

Buttercup grinned. "You know Red…" Brick glared curiously at her. "you're okay." With that in the air, Buttercup coolly walked off, leaving the Jojo's in utter confusion, trying to make sense of her random compliment.

"For an asshole, you sure do have a lot of fans." Butch acknowledged and then Brick replied by punching him dead in the throat. Butch went down quickly.

"That's like the third time today that you cut off his oxygen supply." Boomer groused, shaking his head. "And then you wonder why he's so fucking dumb."

Brick grunted. "It's already too late for him anyways…" Then Brick turned his callous fist onto Boomer, hitting him front and center in the nose. Boomer slid across the tile floor ungracefully. He held his profusely bleeding nose and groaned. He really should've seen this coming.

"You deserved that after today." Brick spat sourly. "You two are fucking embarrassments!" He ranted, kicking the living shit out of Butch's ribs. Boomer swore he heard something snap. Shakily, he peered up from where he laid. Brick was stomping on Butch's torso as if he was trying to kill a bug. Yeah...the snap he just heard was most likely one of Butch's ribs. Boomer cringed at Butch's grunts of pain. He questioned whether he was next.

Well that was a stupid question.

"AND YOU!" Brick pointed a ominous glowing finger at him. He stomped harshly against the tile floor and Boomer watched, alarmed, as Brick made his way over to him. Boomer found himself cowering away, pathetically, to the other side of the room.

"This is what happens when you don't fucking listen to me!"

Boomer's back hit metal and he tried sinking into that too. The metal lockers whined as the form of body was indebted into them. Cerulean eyes stared frightfully into dark red ones as Brick hoisted him up by his throat.

 _What was up with Brick and strangling today?_

"I shouldn't have to beat instructions into the two of you!" Brick spat in Boomer's face before back handing the crap out of him. Boomer dropped back to the floor but Brick wasn't done with him yet. Hoisting him back up and balling his fist, Brick struck Boomer so hard against his forehead that he literally saw stars.

 _At least now him and Bubbles had matching bruises._

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Brick snarled, kicking Boomer in his ribs. "You wanted to fight so bad, so let's go!"

"The bell only rung five minutes ago and you've _just_ started beating on them? Wow, you must be in a good mood today…" Brick turned his harsh glare on the dark haired girl behind him. Celeste was leaned idly on the ISS door, watching them little to no interest. Behind her, you could see Amara and Zeke hastily– _basically running–_ down the hall. Celeste could be the dummy and face the irate leader of the Rowdyruff's wrath but, _uh uh_ –not them.

"Remind me why I haven't killed you yet?" He bit out, eyes blazing on her. Committing a triple homicide sounded pretty enticing to him at the moment.

Celeste only scoffed, giving him a bored look before turning her attention to the blonde Ruff under them. "Boomer, after Brick's done kicking your ass and you're done cleaning dirty flutes and shit, meet the rest of us for dinner."

Boomer nodded as best as he could–he couldn't feel his head–and Celeste took her leave. Making matters worse, Brick snatched Boomer up by his hair–that was slightly matted with blood in some places due to Bubbles continuously slamming him–and threw him to the other side of the hall, next to crumbled up Butch.

"You said bye to your little girlfriend, now GET THE FUCK UP!" He snarled. His voice vibrated through the hallway and people that started to come down it, made a complete u-turn.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT SO FUCKING BAD, THEN LET'S GO!" Brick snatched them both up, in either hand, dragging them carelessly by the back of their collars. "WE CAN FIGHT ALL NIGHT IN THE TRAINING FACILITY!"

God be with the two of them...

* * *

 **AN:**

 _So I think I'm going to end things here. I finally get to get this up after the site been down all day. I would say expect another update in less that two weeks from now. I'll probably try to update this story twice a month so keep your eyes open! I honestly don't like where I ended this chapter but it already pushed past 20k words again but I'm so happy about all of the feedback! I'll respond back next chapter since I'm rushing to post this one. I love you all!_

 _Let's go through some chapter notes! :)_

 _Did y'all get the meme Woo used?_ _ **"Who said that?"**_ _I had to include that in here._

 _I seen Black Panther not too long ago and thought it would be funny to joke about how Woo's claws were made of Vibranium._

 _I made Bubbles into a band dancer instead of cheerleader because...why not? Band dancers never get enough love and they're uniforms are fucking hot!_

 _Blossom is on the student council. How couldn't she not be on it?_

 _It seems like everyone likes Brick except for Blossom and Celeste. Aww._

 _I wonder what Zeke had done to Woo in ninth grade?...Why am I acting like I don't know?_

 _Will Blossom delete that picture of Bubbles and Boomer? Probably not._

 _Speaking of Boomer, he's a little suspicious of Amara and Butch. Ooooh!_

 _Okay I'm rambling…_

 _See you soon guys and don't forget to_ _ **Review, Follow, and Fav the story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_ _All rights to the Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken. Song lyrics do not belong to me._

* * *

 _ **Born This Way:**_

 _ **Just A Normal Day**_

* * *

" _I don't like arguing. Why can't we all just get along instead of fighting and arguing?"_

 _-Bubbles Utonium_

* * *

"If I flip another fucking pancake I swear I'm going to kill myself."

"Language Buttercup."

" _Language Buttercup."_ The obsidian haired girl mocked nasally under her breath. Scooping a wide spoon inside a dish filled with scrambled eggs, Buttercup slapped the food on a tall brunettes plate. The brunette flared harshly at her and Buttercup just scowled. "Yeah, yeah...move your ass along." The brunettes stomped right along.

On the other side of the counter, Blossom glared disapprovingly at her sister. " _Again,_ watch your language, Buttercup."

Another person stepped in front to get some eggs and Buttercup's scowl deepened. The food here was not that damn good. "I don't understand why the Professor sends you with me to do this sh–crap." She sloppily slapped some eggs on yet another person's plate. She had the whole mean lunch lady persona down packed. "You standing there, yelling at me for a hour and a half just makes this worse."

Blossom pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "You think I want to be here?" She exclaimed, waving a hand around her. "The Professor wants me to make sure you actually do serve your punishment. It's like I'm serving your punishment _with you._ "

"Good." Buttercup sneered behind the counter. "Serves you right." Blossom scoffed. "You got off too easy anyways."

"You think I want to plan Homecoming?" Blossom deadpanned. "I have more significant things to do than to plan a party that everyone's just going to end up ditching just to go get wasted at _another_ party."

"Sounds like fun to me." Buttercup shrugged while scooping up more eggs.

Blossom's nose wrinkled. "You would say that."

"Well if you're lucky, when people find out that you're the one planning it, they might petition to just cancel the whole things anyways." Buttercup abrasively retorted.

Blossom bristled at this. Pretty much both of her sisters and friends had no faith in her party planning skills. She wasn't a complete bore. _I can be fun!_ Blossom pouted. "Why don't any of you think that could plan a fun Homecoming" She hissed but it came out sounding more of a whine.

Buttercup cocked a brow as if the answer was obvious. "Blossom, have you ever been to a party?"

Blossom huffed, racking her mind for any memories of her attending a party. Her eyes flickered momentarily and she beamed. "The Mayor's Christmas party last year was pretty fun!"

Buttercup's brows furrowed. If she didn't have gloves on, she would surely be face palming right about now. She stared at her sister. The look on Blossom's face said that she had the one up on her raven haired sister. She was sadly mistaken. Sometimes she wondered how in the hell they came out of the same pot with one another.

Buttercup sighed grimly before giving her naive sister a look. "Like a _real_ party, Bloss. One with people our age, booze, trashy dancing, people getting it on in the bathrooms, ya' know...the whole shabazz?"

Blossom cocked her head back, disgust written clear across her face. "Why the heck would I ever attend something like that?"

"Because that's what people our age do." Buttercup answered flatly.

Blossom grimaced. "That's why so many people our age have STD's."

"You sound like a grandma." Buttercup groaned. Blossom rolled her eyes as Buttercup waved around the spoon in her hand dramatically. Her voice heightened and she went on, mocking Blossom further. " _Kids in this generation are terrible. They're too wild, no home training whatsoever. If I was their parents–"_ Buttercup glared at Blossom, pointing the spoon in her direction. "That's how you sound right now."

Blossom scoffed indignantly. "I do not."

"Do to." Buttercup snorted.

"Do not.

"Do to."

"Do not."

" _You really do."_ A random boy, interjected to Buttercup's side. He was manning the bacon. Blossom glared at him.

Buttercup smirked, gesturing to the boy beside her. "See? Even Henry agrees with me."

Hard eyes still trained on Henry, Blossom huffed. "Henry should learn to mind his business." Henry gulped and turned away, fumbling with the pair of tong's in his hand.

Buttercup laughed. "Henry's fine. Leave him alone."

"Whatever…" Blossom grumbled. Her glare on Henry softened to a frown and the boy smiled sheepishly. Henry was sort of cute. Henry gets to keep his face for today.

"Do you at least have any themes in mind for Homecoming?" Buttercup inquired, still sloppily slapping eggs on people's plates. Either everyone was still half asleep or they didn't want to feel Buttercup's wrath at seven in the morning. It was probably both.

"No." She sighed, slumping against the wall behind her.

Buttercup grinned. "Well it's a good thing you have almost two months to plan it."

That little news did nothing to cheer the redhead up. "Yeah...Rosa and I have to manage the funds for it. Then I have to find a willing group of people to help decorate. I have to find out what teachers are going to chaperone." Buttercup grimaced at the last part. "Oh gosh, who's going to DJ? What am I going to do about snacks?" Okay, now she was starting to panic much to Buttercup's annoyance.

Flicking some eggs at her, Buttercup snapped her out of endless rambling. "Bloss...shut up." The eggs almost landed in Blossom's hair...almost. God forbid if they did.

Blossom glared at the mushy eggs that hit the floor in front of her. She looked as if she wanted slap her sister but at least she wasn't talking nonstop anymore.

"I'll help you plan Homecoming." Buttercup assured. Blossom raised a brow and Buttercup halted anything she was about to say with wave of her spoon. "Mrs. Gillard never said you couldn't ask for help. Plus, planning a party is never a one person's job."

A smile started to form on Blossom's face. "Seriously?"

Buttercup grinned. "Seriously." She idly nodded. "Now go get some food and leave me alone until eight."

Blossom stared at her quizzically. "Aren't you supposed to be here until eight-twenty?"

Buttercup scoffed. "You and I both know that that is not happening."

"Eight it is then."

* * *

Fourth period took no time at all to roll around for the girl's and boy's. You know, the one that they all skipped and ended up busting a gigantic hole in the west building's front entrance? Yeah, that one. Well today is Wednesday, so that meant today's their second day in the class and a certain blonde couldn't be more miserable. Looking back at it, Bubbles was pretty happy they ended up skipping on the first day. Even if her sister and bestfriend were thrown a hefty feet through the air. _Why_?

Bubbles hated gym.

She hated the overly competitive sports they played.

She hated sweating.

She hated the scantily clad gym uniforms that the girls had to wear.

She hated the leering looks the boys gave the girls in their short shorts.

And most of all, she hated the boy that she had the misfortune of sharing the class with.

Tugging down the too short red gym shorts, Bubbles groaned. She didn't understand how anyone could be comfortably wearing the little things. They reminded her of the gym shorts that the girls in her favorite anime's wore. And those almost resembled underwear!

The mid thigh short shorts brought too much attention to her toned legs and Bubbles couldn't help but to feel eyes on her. She glanced nervously around her. Sure enough, there were a few wandering eyes on her and a few other girls in the class.

Around her, her class were currently seated on the _somewhat_ clean waxed gym floors. They were sitting in five rows to make calling roll easier. Thankfully for her, Boomer was in the row farthest to the left, while she was in the middle. Bubbles sighed, hugging her legs against her chest.

"Today we're going to start off easy since it's still the first week!" Their gym teacher Coach Brown exclaimed. His deep voice bouncing off the walls of the large gym.

The good thing about gym class was at least they didn't have to partake in any stupid icebreaker's.

"We're going to play a fun game of dodgeball."

This is exactly why she hated gym.

Coach Brown clapped his large calloused hands. "Split into teams of twelve people and let's get this game started!" Hurriedly, people rose to their feet, chatting amongst themselves as they did so. Looking around, Bubbles recognized a few people but not anyone she was so called _buddy buddy_ with.

Bubbles brows knitted. That was just going to have to change if she wanted to make it through the class until the semester ended.

Bubbles glanced around before her eyes landed on a unfamiliar bluenette. The odd colored hair made the tiny girl stand out against the crowd of people. Bubbles watched as the girl looked around hesitantly, looking much like herself. The pale skinned girl was probably trying to find a team to be on. Bubbles grinned. She was the perfect candidate to befriend.

She wondered how she hasn't noticed her before. Then again, she was pretty small.

Bubbles made a show of skipping up to the girl, a amicable grin plastered across her pretty face. Upon seeing Bubbles coming, the tense edge the bluenette tense edge started to falter and Bubbles beamed. The bluenette smiled back shyly.

"You new here?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

The bluenette giggled. "Is it that obvious?" Bubbles idly held up two fingers, pinching them close together.

"Only a little." Bubbles laughed and the bluenette's shy smile turned into a grin of her own. Bubbles held out a hand, gesturing for her to shake it. "Bubbles Utonium."

The bluenette took it, shaking it lightly. "Alice McCalister _."_ And they both shared a hearty laugh. "I'm a freshman." Alice's voice was soft and sweet. The girl reminded Bubbles of all of her stuffed animals that she still kept at home. _Innocent, little, and squeezable._

"Cool! I'm a junior." Bubbles released Alice's hand. "So how do you like the school so far?"

Alice just shrugged, eyes filled with indifference. "It's a school." Bubbles cocked a knowing brow, a teasing smile on her face.

"Yeah...I know what you mean."

Suddenly Alice's raised brows furrowed and she scrutinized the girl in front of her skeptically, as if she was trying to place if she knew Bubbles from somewhere. It hit her like a ton of bricks. "W–wait...you said your name was Bubbles _Utonium,_ right?"

Bubbles nodded, grinning. She knew where this conversation was headed.

Alice pointed a finger. "Like _the_ Bubbles Utonium? One of the Powerpuff Girls?!" Alice's eyes widened into saucers. "Powerpuff Girl, Bubbles Utonium!?"

Bubbles did a little curtsy, a playful glint in those sapphire eyes of her. "At your service!" She giggled.

Alice squealed, catching the attention of nearly everyone in the gym. "Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe this!" She screamed, bouncing excitedly on her toes.

The hue of Bubbles cheeks reddened. All of this attention would've made Bubbles bashful if she wasn't already used to it. She smiled brightly at Alice in front of her, giving the bluenette one of her signature bubbly smiles. Already, she knew they were going to good friends.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to a Powerpuff Girl!" Alice grasped one of Bubbles hands. "Do you know how popular you and your sisters are back in Seattle?! Everyone there adores you girls!"

Bubbles couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing furiously. Her brows knitted together as she timidly massaged the back of her neck. _They were popular in Washington?_ As in the state that was on the other side of the country? _Who would've thought?_ "We're not _all_ that…"

Alice furiously shook her head. "Nonsense! You guys are amazing!" She exclaimed. Her eyes were lit up with admirement and excitement and Bubbles face flushed tenfold.

"G–gee, thank–"

"Don't gas her head too much, Alice." A gruff voice bit out behind her and anything Bubbles was going to say was quickly swallowed back down her throat. She took a deep breath.

Much to Bubbles surprise, Alice glee filled eyes veered to the person behind her.

Still with the excitement in her voice–if not more, Alice beamed at the person. "Oh, _Boomer!_ I didn't see you coming. Hey!"

Bubbles inwardly groaned. _Just my freaking luck._

Boomer, coming up behind Bubbles, smiled softly at the shorter girl. Bubbles didn't even know it was physically possible for the boy to genuinely smile at anyone besides his brothers and his friends. The sight left a weird taste in her mouth.

Slightly wrinkling her nose, Bubbles gestured up at him. Not once acknowledging him with a glance. "You know him?" She inquired glumly.

Alice smiled innocently. "Yeah! Boomer and I have first period together." She grinned back up at him. "He was really sweet to me on the first day, even showed me around for a bit."

Bubbles eye twitched. _Boomer? Sweet? A Rowdyruff Boy_ willingly _showing someone around school?_ Bubbles glanced wearily at Boomer, then at Alice and then back at Boomer. The two were nothing but smiles. Bubbles lips pursed. _Does he have some double personality or something? What if he's like that man in Split?_ Bubbles wouldn't be surprised at all if she found out the blue clad boy ate people.

Back in the real world, Boomer chuckled at the small bluenette, purposely ignoring Bubbles scrutinizing stare. "Yeah...sorry I couldn't finish with the tour. I kind of got wrapped up into something..." His eyes flickered maliciously to the blonde beside him. Bubbles eyes widened. Having gotten caught staring, her eyes downcasted to the floor.

Bubbles gritted her teeth angrily but nonetheless, forced a smile back onto her face. "That's so _nice_ of him." Her eyes glinted deviously. "It's almost unheard of to hear that Boomer's done such a selfless act of kindness." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, mock kindness just spewing from her mouth. Boomer resisted the urge of elbowing her in the throat.

Ignorant to malice coming from the two, Alice cocked a brow, clearly confused. "Why's that?"

Bubbles smiled sweetly, her head tilting as she spoke. _Because he's a complete and utter asshole and he used to be a freaking supervillain , that's why._ Is what she really wanted to say but she decided to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. Plus, the girl looked way too honest and kind to hear such profanity. "He's just antisocial, is all."

Boomer eyes flared at her under hooded lids. "I just like to keep to myself, honestly." He gritted before forcefully smiling back at little Alice. She really was a adorable little thing. Her wide chocolate eyes screamed innocence and Boomer's intimidating demeanor easily diminished under her childlike gaze. Boomer was a complete and hopeless sucker for kids and he blamed Bubbles being his counterpart for it.

Alice's thin lips formed an 'o' as she blinked away the confusion. Soon after, the stunning grin was back. "Oh, I get it now." She looked curiously at Boomer, getting a questioning look from him in return. "We're just going to have to do something about that!" She suggested, winking at a just as confused Bubbles.

 _Oh no…_

Bubbles waved her hands, trying to dismiss the thought from the chipper girl's mind. "Oh, no, no, no! Boomer likes his alone time...I wouldn't want to impose!" She stammered frantically. Bubbles nudged a petrified looking Boomer in his side. "Right Boomer? You like to be alone, right?" _Say it! Say it!_

Boomer nervously chuckled. "Y–yeah yeah! I like to be alone. Ya' know, quiet? Peace? Tranquility? All that _shi–stuff_." Bubbles glared icily at his _almost_ little slip up of the word, shit. Yeah, Alice was in the ninth grade, but the girl looked as if she hadn't used a curse word in her whole life.

Unfortunately for them, Alice didn't look to convinced at their feeble attempts at trying to deter her from helping Boomer break out of his so called shell–with Bubbles added help.

If anything, they just made the girl even more determined.

"Oh c'mon!" Alice whined childishly. The blondes stomachs flipped. "It'll be fun and easy! It's not like you two aren't already friends anyways."

The blondes looked at one another.

Them?

Friends?

HAHAHA!

"Alice we're not friends." Boomer stated hastily. Alice's head quirked to the side.

"We don't get along." Bubbles had to add. Alice frowned, confused.

"Like at _all._ " Boomer finished.

Alice's bottom lip jutted out and the blondes stomachs caved.

"But you guys don't act like you don't get along…"

Bubbles lips formed a straight line. "Looks are very deceiving." Boomer nodded stiffly.

Alice stared at the two. In her eyes, they looked like a cute sitcom tv couple. One that fought but loved the hardest. They fit well together. The perfect size and shape for each other. Looking closely, Alice could definitely see the two spooning together in bed. Boomer's toned arms, wrapped cozily around Bubbles waist. Bubbles cheek rested against Boomer's chiseled chest. Her legs tangled with his...okay, Alice definitely watched too much television.

Alice blinked her little daydream away before focusing back on the two in front of her, still with those same stiff expressions. Their body language was tense as they stood next to one another. Alice pouted. She didn't like this in the slightest. Her first two friends she made in her new school didn't like one another? How are they ever going to all hang out together? She'll have to do something about this. This was a job for _Mighty Alice!_

Alice clapped her hands together and the blondes jumped, bewildered by the determined glare on the small girl's face. That was not a good sign. Alice grabbed the two of them, a hand in each of her's. Her grip was oddly strong, the two concluded.

With a small tug, she pulled them away with her. "We're just going to have to do something about that too!" She exclaimed excitedly. "First step," She cheered. "working together in a game of dodgeball!"

Panic crossed the blondes face as they stared at the back of the chipper bluenette's head.

"Wait!"

"Alice!"

" _No!"_ The two simultaneously bellowed.

* * *

Butch watched with jaded eyes as his elder brother and his pink counterpart went back and forth with one another for like the sixth time since they had entered their drama class. Honestly, their little verbal quarrels was enough drama in itself. Butch had lost interest in the two redhead's tedious bickering three arguments ago. Actually, he forgot why they were going at it altogether.

Butch's body leaned all the way back in his seat. His legs opened wide, as his head hung over the back of the chair. He was ready to take a nap. Maybe the class will fly by then.

"You think they're ever going to stop?" He heard Miguel sigh from the seat in front of him. Butch peered at the male with one eye before closing it again. Butch didn't particularly have a problem with Miguel. They were strictly enemies by association but every now and then, whenever their paths crossed, they would engage in a little conversation. Through that, Butch had learned that Miguel was a somewhat okay guy. Miguel wasn't the flamboyant gay type, the stereotype that they were usually associated with. This made Butch comfortable around him. He wasn't homophobic but he didn't know how he'll feel about another man openly gawking at him. A shudder ran through the green brutes body at the thought.

"If they stop, they'll just end up starting up again." Butch grunted, with a shrug. His large arms were relaxed behind his head, cushioning it.

Miguel sighed tiresomely. "I swear they just find any and everything to argue about." He watched as spit flew from Brick's mouth, snarling viscously towards the other side of the room, where Blossom stood screaming back. "I don't know how they do it." He sighed.

Butch snorted. "Easy. They both have heads too big for their bodies. That's why." Miguel chuckled.

"A match made in heaven." Miguel teased lightly, leaning lazily on his desk.

With his eyes closed, Butch snickered. "Don't let them hear you say that."

"What?" Miguel smirked. "Don't let them hear the truth?"

The corners of Butch's mouth twitched upwardly. "They can't handle the truth."

"They fight like a old married couple."

"They have the souls of ones too." Butch sneered. "Especially Pinky over there."

Miguel shook his head. "Your brother knows how to loosen up though sometimes." He raised a skeptical brow. "Blossom on the other hand…"

The small smile on Butch's face disappeared. He was still a little sore about the beating Brick had given him and Boomer on Monday. "Brick is _Brick_." He grunted out. "Blossom, yeah, she's going to be an old hag with like twenty cats."

"She just needs to get laid." Miguel pointed out plainly.

Butch scoffed before a sly smile took over his face. "Ever seen the scary movie Teeth?" The implication made Miguel erupt with laughter but still, all attention was drawn to the still bickering redheads. Butch lowly chuckled. "That's how I imagine Blossom."

"I can't...say I blame you...for thinking that." Miguel breathed out through his hearty laughs.

Butch rolled his shoulders, trying to get the kinks out of his muscles as he relaxed more. "No seriously, you're telling me you can't see Blossom with a dick eating vagina?"

Miguel raised a brow and then veered towards a screeching Blossom, looking more hostile by the second. Her hair was tossed wildly over her shoulders as her face was flushed red in anger. Her arms flailed viciously around her as she pointed and screamed. Her pink eyes flared venomously at her enraged counterpart. Their hostile energy swallowed the room as they barked insults at one another. Overall...Blossom looked scary.

"Okay...you may have a point."

* * *

Blossom wanted to kill him.

Okay maybe not _kill_ him. But she sure did want to chuck his body out of the window behind her. To hell if he could fly! As long as he was far far away from her, it'll suffice.

Her throat was growing sore from her screaming her lungs out at the boy for the last thirty minutes. She didn't even remember why they were arguing anymore. Whatever the reason may have been, it turned and morphed into all of the other reasons why they detested each other.

"YOU POMPOUS LITTLE BITCH!"

"YOU INSOLENT, INCOMPETENT, NO GOOD…"

The two went on and on with each other. It gotten so bad that the rest of the class just ended up blocking them out altogether. Their teacher, Mrs. Irvin just sad idly at her dark oak desk, staring in blatant amusement at the two. When it comes the time that she has to cast two rivals in a play, Blossom and Brick were going to be top ones on her list. If they were going to fight in her class, might as well take advantage of it.

She thought about reining them in a few times but what would be the point? They were just going start up again and besides, this was drama class, was it not? What could be more drama filled then watching two foes passionately scream one another's heads off?

...And threaten to gouge the other's eyes out with a pencil?

"BLOSSOM FOR GOD'S SAKE, PUT THE PENCIL DOWN!"

Blossom's head whisked violently towards Mrs. Irvin. The mechanical pencil she held was raised over her shoulder in one of Blossom's glowing fists. It glinted dangerously in the light and Blossom scowled.

"But Mrs. Irvin, Brick is called me–"

"Blossom…" Mrs. Irvin sighed raggedly. "The pencil, please?" She swiped a hand over her face. "You can murder Brick on your own time, just not in here."

"But…"

"No." The brown skinned woman stiffly said. "And Brick, put my desk down, please!"

Sure enough, Brick held a desk over his head, threatening to launch it at Blossom's face. He would've made good on his threat to, if it wasn't for the meddling school faculty. With a grunt, Brick reluctantly put a desk down, returning it to a gaping small boy. Blossom relented and lowered her weapon as well.

When they were back in their seats, Mrs. Irvin smiled kindly at them. "Now are you two finished, or would you like another fifteen minutes to express how much you hate each other? Hm?"

Miguel raised his hand. "You should just give them that extra fifteen." The rest of the class couldn't agree more.

Behind him, half asleep, Butch lazily waved his hand also. "Please...I'm trying to sleep here." The redheads glared at the two of them and Mrs. Irvin sighed for like the thirtieth time since class started.

"Butch...get your ass up." Yes, Mrs. Irvin cursed at her students. She was a woman in her late forties teaching a bunch of superpowered adolescent assholes–not all of them–give her a break. Plus, she found that only way they really listened is if you cursed their asses out, thoroughly.

Butch groaned and only turned over in his seat, slumping further into it. Mrs. Irvin's eye twitched. Sometimes cursing didn't always work. Sometimes you had to take drastic measures to get the results you wanted.

Grey eyes went to red ones.

"Brick, tell your brother to get his ass up."

Red eyes went to a raven haired boy, sprawled out all over his seat and desk. Red eyes flared dangerously.

Getting up again, Brick took the neighboring desk nearest to him in his hand. "I'm borrowing this." He said to whoever it belonged to, eyes trained on the unsuspecting boy in the back of the class. He didn't care whose it was to be honest.

Miguel thought about warning Butch, but hey, it was going to happen whether he seen it coming or not. Butch's fate was sealed. Miguel made his way out of his seat and parked his butt into another, far out of the pathway of the now flying desk.

There was a loud crash and soon followed was a shout of pain.

Miguel turned away, shaking his head and faced the front.

Brick idly sat back in his chair.

Blossom growled out. "Barbarian…"

The rest of the class just shook their heads.

Mrs. Irvin's hand kneaded the bridge of her nose.

It was just another normal day at Gifted Heights.

* * *

Woo trecked aimlessly down the halls of the south wings building. The muscles in her arms were aching from sweeping the large cafeteria and she reeked of food and disinfectant. She glared harshly at the pass in her hand. She still had to go to class even after all that. At least with the pass she could take her sweet time on going.

Honestly, Woo just wanted to return to her dorm and sleep the rest of the day away. She still had to had to clean the cafeteria's after dinner later on that evening and she also had to train her Ground Team. Woo groaned. The day was just so unappealing to her.

Okay...relieving some stress by kicking some ass during training didn't sound half bad but she couldn't go all out like she wanted. Blossom would kill her if she seriously injured anyone. But hey, if they couldn't take a few punches then they had no place on her team. Woo didn't do sissies. Out of the five Ground Team captains, Woo was probably ranked the second toughest. But that was only because she only trained in hand to hand combat. She didn't have any significant powers like any of the other captains, so she made sure to push herself extra hard to make up for the fact.

Woo was scary in the ring. Her attacks were fast and full of strength. She couldn't break arms or legs like how she was used to doing back home but when she hit you, she made _sure_ you felt it. Being half cat had its perks. She was agile and her reflexes were sharp. Because of that, it was as if she moved with her opponent around the ring, caught in a dance of agonizing punches and kicks, with deadly swipes of her claws. Woo didn't let up until her opponent was down for good.

She may not be Monarch material but that didn't discourage her in the slightest. She didn't need super strength or the power to shoot lasers out of her eyes to kick some ass. She's beaten a few Monarch's in the school just with quick thinking and brute force alone.

Turning the corner, Woo's steps halted. What she came across instantly worsened her mood.

"GET UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" A burly dark haired boy bellowed, kicking a frail boy in the stomach repeatedly. The boy was on the ground in the middle of the hall, balled up into a fetal position. Woo grimaced.

Gifted Heights just wasn't Gifted Heights without all of the bullying.

"YEAH! You think we're just going to let you get away with this shit!" A thin, lanky looking boy barked behind the burly one. A barrage of freckles littered his whole face

The ears on Woo's head folded as she hissed angrily at the two oblivious bullies. You would think someone would come out and stop this but situations like this was far too common so some teachers just chose to ignore them altogether.

...And that's where people like The Powerpuff Girls, Woo and Miguel came in.

The heavy set boy's foot slammed violently into the frail boy's stomach once more and that's when Woo decided that she had seen enough.

Woo rolled her shoulders, loosening the muscles in them and growled at them.

"HEY JACKASSES, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Her normal sultry voice took on a darker tone as yelled at them. Her voice bouncing off the walls as she did so.

The burly boy stopped his assault and him and his friend turned to glare at the person who had the audacity to cut into their punishment.

"FUCK OFF!" Freckles told her. Woo bristled.

 _Well that isn't nice._

She stalked towards them, her pupils narrowing into slits with every step she made. But instead of throttling them, Woo shoved right through them. She kneeled down to the shriveled up mess of a boy beside her. Checking his injuries, Woo grimaced. He was pretty banged up. Large bruises and open cuts assaulted his small form. He looked a lot like her from Monday.

"HEY BITCH, I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO GET LOST!"

She heard Hefty growl above her. She ignored them as best as she could before her anger got the best of her.

 _Remember Woo, always make sure the civilians are safe first before you jump into battle._ She heard Blossom's authoritative voice inside her head. Woo rolled her eyes at the conscious Blossom. This is how Woo knew that Blossom took her job way too seriously. She was even installed in her head now.

"DO YOU HEAR US FUCKING TALKING TO YOU?!"

Woo lightly placed a hand on the boy's scraped head, massaging through his dark and damp curls. He looked young, like he could've been a freshmen. Thankfully though, he was still conscious. But her anger only heightened when she felt him flinch away from her soft touch, whimpering in pain as he did so.

Above her, the two bullies were growing restless with Woo's blatant disrespect of ignoring them. The muscles in _Hefty's_ –what Woo decided to call the burly one–arms and neck flexed vehemently as his anger grew rapidly. His gold irises shun venomously as they bored down at her. Behind him, Freckles, arms outstretched, elongating around him.

 _Great_. Woo groaned. _I'm dealing with two Mr. Fantastic and Hulk looking motherfuckers…_

On her knees still, her keen eyes sized the two of them up. She protectively slid the boy farther behind her. Eyes blazing, she looked like a mother protecting her cub.

"So you two pricks get off on beating up people smaller than you or are you just bored?" She hissed through her teeth.

Hefty scoffed, glaring at her like she shit was on his shoe. "Mind your fucking business, cat."

Freckles came up beside him. "If you know what's good for you."

Snickering, Woo smirked venomously. "How cute, you even finish each other's sentences. How long have y'all been dating?" She laughed in their faces. Behind her, the small boy had finally found the strength to sit up, leaning on his left arm for support. He looked at the girl in front of him as if she was crazy before warily glancing back at his two assaulters. He thought about making a break for it but Freckles would just reach out and grab him easily. He stayed put.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Freckles spat viciously. "We're both Dukes! We'll slaughter you!" He outstretched his arms even further, showing off his _great_ ability. If he thought that was supposed to scare the feline then he was sadly mistaken. Woo scoffed. The Amoeba Boys were more frightening than him.

Woo idly waved him off. "Oh, what coincidence. I'm a Duchess myself." The boy behind her brows furrowed disbelievingly. _How can someone like her be a Duchess?_ He thought.

Hefty scoffed. "You really expect me to believe that shit? Look at you!" He exclaimed.

 _He must not know about me._

 _Just going to have to change that._

Woo smirked crookedly, slowly getting into a crouching position. "Well allow me to introduce myself…" In a blink of an eye, Woo swiped Hefty's feet from up under him and the boy was on his ass a second later. Now it was Freckles turn. Following up from laying out his pal, Woo jumped to her feet and planted her foot squarely into Freckles stomach. Freckles went soaring back with a gag and his back kissed the floor as he slid across it. His rubber like arms tried to make a last minute grab at her but she ducked and twisted gracefully out of the way. When she saw that Hefty was staggering to his feet, she reared back and sent a mean haymaker towards his jaw and then followed it with two sharp jabs to his throat.

 _That's right big fella...just lay your ass right back down…_

Woo gave them both a toothy smile as they laid sprawled out, pathetically across the floor. The two staggered to get to their feet again and her grin only widened. She had to give the boys their props; they sure knew how to take a hit. Too bad they moved way too slow, she assessed.

At least they promised a good fight. Their eyes burned with anger, embarrassed that some _cat_ had got the best of them.

Two against one? Woo liked them odds. The boy behind her jaw dropped as he watched Woo crack her knuckles.

"My names Woo. Captain of Ground Team Three." She placed a foot in front of her and raised her fists. "Also the girl who's about to kick both of your asses!"

Well so much for her going to class.

 _It was just another normal day, indeed..._

* * *

"Remind me again on why I'm helping you?" Buttercup growled, throwing a beat up burly boy onto an empty gurney. He glared at her but didn't dare say a word.

Not to far away, Woo sat cleaning the small boy's wounds. She had learned that his name was Victor and was indeed, in fact a freshmen. After beating the two boys by having Freckles tangle himself up with Hefty, she had called Buttercup to help her take the three of them to the school Nurse. She couldn't just leave Freckles and Hefty in the middle of the hall, much to her dismay. They cursed and yelled as Buttercup dragged their sorry butts to the infirmary but their threats went on deaf ears. Only when the Buttercup threatened to zap them both with her eye beams did the two shut their mouths.

Woo glanced at her from the corner of eyes and grinned. "Because you're the bestest friend in the whole wide world!" She purred, placing a pack of ice onto Victor's head. The boy smiled sheepishly at her before thanking her.

Buttercup snorted and threw her hands on her hips. "You used me as a human catapult the other day." She said flatly, glaring at the back of Woo's head.

Woo turned to her, grinning her ass off. "And because of that, you got to blast the shit out of little boy blue." She shrugged simply but Buttercup didn't look amused in the slightest. "You should be thanking me."

Buttercup glared. "Again. You used me as a freaking ladder."

Woo pouted coyly. "...I love you?"

Buttercup held a hand, sighing raggedly. "Save it!" She said sharply. Woo only smirked and turned back to finish up with Victor. Buttercup glanced at him. The blush on his face was not missed by her keen eyes. He looked absolutely smitten with the feline in front of him and Buttercup couldn't stop the urge from rolling her eyes.

Taking a look around the room, Buttercup wearily sighed. The school's infirmary looked more like a damn emergency room at a hospital. Most of the gurneys were being occupied by students looking worse for wear. Some were even knocked out cold. It put an unpleasant feeling in her stomach when she noticed that most of the injured were kids on the smaller side. Buttercup liked a good fight but picking on the weak was just cowardly. Her eyes did however pick up on the few upperclassmen in the room, ones that were supposed to be on the stronger side. That meant that not all of the newcomers were weaklings. Buttercup huffed. _Serves them right._

"You know something's in this school will never change."

Woo sneered. "If you're talking about everyone comparing dick sizes, yeah, that's pretty much _never_ stopping."

"I'm surprised no one has killed anyone yet."

"I don't think anyone's that stupid."

Buttercup scoffed. "Last year, Billy Byers threw a boy out a third story window." Billy Byers _was_ one of the school's biggest bullies. With his super strength, he made it his job to beat up on any and everyone that dared to even look at him too long. Emphasis on the _was_ part because one day, Billy Byers balls got too big for his britches and thought he could take on a certain green Ruff.

Billy never came back to school after that fateful day.

"First of all, Billy Byers wasn't right in the head...I was actually glad when Butch sent his ass to the hospital."

Buttercup playfully smirked. "I'll be sure to tell him this."

Woo spun around in the swivel chair she sat in. Pointing a sharp claw at her, Woo glared. "Do that and I'll cut your tongue out your mouth." Buttercup laughed and Woo groaned. "The last thing Butch needs is for someone to inflame that huge ego of his."

Buttercup grinned impishly. "Remember when you thought he was cute last year though?" Woo shuddered at the memory.

So she thought Butch was attractive at a point of time. That didn't mean that he was her type. He just had that bad boy edge to him that made most girls go gaga over him. And what girl didn't like a bad boy...especially one that was on the gorgeous side? Butch was far from hideous. He had muscles you just wanted to trace with your tongue. His jawline was cut just the way Woo liked them. His forest green eyes were enticing and he put just the right amount of gel in his hair for it to be spiky but not hard and shiny looking. Butch was a Adonis in his own right.

Woo grimaced and shook her head feverishly.

...too bad his personality was some shit.

Woo wheeled over to a cackling Buttercup, swiping at her with her claws and missing. "I thought he was cute for _you_!" She retorted with a grunt, missing Buttercup's leg by an inch.

Buttercup danced out her way, laughing. "Oh no no no. You thought wrong kitty!" Woo growled.

"If my memory serves me correct, you said he was cute too!" She spat as the corners of her mouth started to quirk. "You said he had a nice body!"

Buttercup nearly tripped over her own foot at the accusation. Forgetting that Woo was trying claw her face off, she stopped and glared at the girl. "I was drunk as hell when I said that and you know it!" She barked. It was true. While the girls were ogling Brick's shirtless body at Jimmy's party last year, Buttercup may have snuck a peek or two at her green counterpart. He was there too...shirtless...drenched in water from Jimmy's pool...there's no harm in _just_ looking...right?

 _GAHH!_ What was she thinking?

Woo's smirk widened as she impishly wheeled away, back over to a very amused Victor. "A drunk mind speaks a sober tongue, darling." She playfully purred.

Buttercup willed the small blush away and scowled at her friend. "Whatever…"

Woo hummed carelessly. A smug little grin remained on her face.

* * *

"Finally!" Buttercup animatedly threw her hands up. "The end of the day! How glorious!" She exclaimed, spinning in the middle of the busy sidewalk of the courtyard.

"You do realize you can't go home yet, right?" Miguel interjected plainly, being a killjoy. He was scrolling through his phone, subconsciously avoiding bumping into people.

Beside him, Bubbles quirked a brow. "And then we have training with the Ground Team's." Woo's loud groan could be heard shortly after.

In the middle of the group, Blossom walked briskly. "Then we have to get up at five in the morning and do it all over again." Buttercup's shoulders slumped.

Bubbles stifled a laugh. "You two have fun with that."

Casting a dark look over her shoulder, she glared vehemently at her friends and sisters. "Wow guys...thanks for the reminder." She gloomily sneered.

"No problem." Blossom grinned.

Bubbles turned to Miguel, smiling softly. "So what are you about to do? You and Woo don't have to clean the cafeterias again until after dinner, right?"

"Shower and sleep." Was all Miguel said before glaring at Woo. "Because of _somebody_ , I smell like fucking Fritos and dish water." He bit out harshly.

"Language Miguel." Blossom chided.

"No one told you to jump in and help me." Woo sneered defensively. She's been hearing Miguel's bitching ever since she told him what's Mrs. Gillard said and she was sick and tired of it. "I could've handled everything just fine on my own!"

"All the bastard did was push you but nooo...you just couldn't let it go."

Woo sniffed at him. "In my defense, it was a pretty hard push and again, no one to told you to jump in."

Miguel's brows furrowed and nose crinkled in anger. "Well excuse me for being a good friend!"

In the middle of them, Bubbles moaned weakly. "Can you guys just drop it? What's done is done."

Buttercup grunted in agreement. "Yeah. Y'all are starting to give me a headache."

Woo carelessly shrugged. She didn't give two shits if Miguel was mad anymore. "Tell that to the drama queen over there." She pointed idly at growling Miguel.

Miguel tried to push past Bubbles to get to the insufferable, inconsiderate feline but she easily held an arm up, stopping him. "You know what Come here! Let me show what a _real_ push looks like." He snarled at her, making Woo flinch back with a hiss.

Now Bubbles had to hold two people back. "Enough you two!" She stammered between two sets of strong arms. "OW! Woo, would you stop scratching!"

"No! Just let her ass go Bubbles!" Miguel barked in her sensitive ears. Bubbles winced as it started to ring slightly but she still held her arms out, separating the two raging friends.

Coming to the rescue, with a sigh, Blossom yanked away a flailing Woo by the back of her collar. "Down kitty." She ordered while grabbing her neck. Blossom's strong grip increased against the pressure points in the feline's neck. Woo yelped in pain, hopping around foolishly, trying to get out of Blossom's grasp. Miguel grinned smugly, satisfied with the sight.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop! Shit!" Woo cried out, still thrashing about. Blossom released her.

"I've been meaning to do that since Monday." Blossom impassively stated. "And watch your language."

Woo pitifully caressed her sore neck. Pouting, as she tried the soothe the pain away. "I can freaking tell..."

"I was going to do much worse, but I learned that you helped a kid out today." Blossom smiled deviously, patting her lightly on the back. "Good job by the way." Woo hissed at her sarcastic tone.

"Woo, don't hiss like that. You'll get wrinkles." Bubbles teasingly admonished and Woo hissed at her too, this time though, baring her claws threateningly.

Bubbles giggled as she watched her friends and sisters bicker back and forth with each other. Well really, Woo just hissed at their snide remarks and quips. Miguel flailed his arms, directing curses and death threats at Woo. Buttercup _politely_ told them all to shut the hell up before she sealed their mouths shut and Blossom made sure to reprimand them on their language–by any means she seen fit. Thank goodness Mitch and Robin went to a different school. Things were always way more chaotic when the whole gang was together. Bubbles mused quietly to herself. _Saturday is going to fun!_

Bubbles had caught Robin before she left for school, making sure they were all still on for Saturday. Bubbles needed the details on Robin's summer beau and she was going to get them! And they all just needed a much needed break from all of the work they had to put in for the week. So it was a win, win. A veggie burger from Rocko's Diner sounded really appealing at the moment…

" _Bubbles! Hey!"_

Bubbles stopped in her tracks. She knew that sweet, childlike voice vividly. Her name bounced chipperly in her ears. The voice came from the one person that caused most of her dread from earlier that morning...as innocent as she looked. The kid had a evil side to her.

Beside her, Miguel casted a glance behind before turning back to her. His brows were knitted in deep bewilderment. "Bubbles...why is a kid with Boomer calling your name?"

Bubbles shuddered. _Why is she still with him?_ She moaned in her head.

Buttercup raised a brow. "Why is a kid with Boomer, period?"

Blossom stared quizzically at the bouncing kid, waving to get her sisters attention. Then her eyes veered at a awkward looking Boomer. He looked as if he was being held against his will as the small girl dragged him along.

Woo stifled a laugh at his strained expression before cocking a brow at a miserable looking Bubbles.

Bubbles slowly turned on her heel, a forced smile blossoming on her lips. "Hey Alice!" Don't get her wrong, she adored Alice. She really did but Alice's determination to get her and her counterpart to be _friends..._ was running her dry and from Boomer's pained expression, he clearly felt the same. But they wouldn't let her know that. They were her first friends in the school and being the suckers they were, they didn't want to disappoint the poor kid.

The sight of Alice and Boomer brought back the earlier memories they shared from their gym class. Bubbles nose began to crinkle at the sudden flashback.

* * *

All through the game of dodgeball in gym, Alice had forced the two of them to work together. Together, they helped get people out of the game. If one of them got out, which Bubbles was half the time–she hated dodgeball–Alice or Boomer would get her back into the game–mostly Boomer because Alice pouted and whined.

All in all, the three worked well as a team. It was mostly because the blondes didn't want to see little Alice get hit out of the game. She was enjoying herself a lot with her new friends, so Boomer and Bubbles made sure to shield her as best as they could against the opposing team. Boomer and Bubbles got into it a couple of times but Alice quickly reigned them in, drawing their focus back in the game.

What Bubbles learned after the game was done, the three worked real well together. They were the last ones in the game on their team, with Boomer being the only one left on their team. Watching him take on three people at once was... _thrilling_ , she hated to admit. Boomer was a beast in dodgeball. He hit his targets with quickness and precision and moved about the court with grace, dodging incoming balls from every angle. A light sheen of sweat took over his lean but toned body as he ran to grab balls to launch back at the other team. Alice's and the rest of her teams cheers could be heard ringing in her ears in the background but she paid them no mind.

Bubbles involuntarily watched Boomer and the other three teens play with a solemn expression on her face. Back and forth the balls went with insane speed. Effortlessly, the four of them caught and returned them...until the other team's stamina started to turn on them. On the other hand, Boomer still looked as if he hadn't broken a sweat. Bubbles found the corners of her lips quirking at this and her eyes narrowed in on Boomer. She saw that he was smiling. He must've noticed the lack of speed in their throws as well.

A tinge of arrogance was seen in that small smile of his and Bubbles snorted. She guessed he thought he had them on the ropes now. _Cocky idiot_. She thought with a smile of her own. With relentless strength and speed, Boomer rained balls in their direction. The three opponents, a girl with fiery hair, a short brunette boy, and another boy with jet black hair, ducked and dodged the oncoming assault but shorty wasn't so lucky. Ducking a ball aiming for his head, he had no time to jump out of the way from the one coming for his legs. The velocity of the ball knocked him right off his feet and face first onto the waxed floors. Bubbles winced. _That had to hurt._

"THAT'S RIGHT BOOMER! KNOCK'EM DEAD!" Alice bellowed with a whoop of the rest of their team. Bubbles eyes rolled to the back of her head. It wasn't _that_ amazing. She conceded before her eyes idly veered back to the game.

One down and two to go.

The cheers of his team and knocking a player out cold must've pumped Boomer up because boy, did he mean business now. He had the fire and raven haired girl and boy scrambling on the other side of the gym. They were hardly making the effort on throwing balls now, but the ones that they did manage to get across were returned right back with lightning fast speed. Bubbles was more amazed at the fact they two could even dodge them. Her eyes widened apprehensively as she watched the raven haired boy side step a ball aimed at his ribs. The ball left a tear going across the side of the boy's shirt as it flew passed him and into the wall behind them. A small crater was left in the aftermath.

"WATCH IT BOOMER OR YOU'RE GOING TO OWE ME A NEW GYM!" Coach Brown barked while vigorously blowing his whistle. A few kids laughed at the irate buff man.

"Sorry coach!" Boomer yelled behind a sly smirk. "I got a little carried away there!"

Bubbles grimaced. _Carried away? He almost took out his freaking ribs!_ She huffed in indignance. Raising her hands to both sides of her mouth, Bubbles yelled from the bleachers from where she sat with Alice. "WOULD YOU TAKE IT EASY?! EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS YOU'RE GOING TO WIN!"

Well this was a surprise. Suddenly, the room that was once filled with cheers was deadly silent.

Alice and some other students stared openly at her, brows raised in bewilderment. Bubbles blinked. _Did I really just say that?_ Bubbles averted her gaze, a small blush heating her cheeks. _I did. I really did._ Her eyes mistakenly fell on Boomer's.

Standing with a ball tucked between his forearm and waist, Boomer turned and cocked a curious brow at his blonde counterpart. Bubbles blinked again.

"Uh…"

Alice glanced between the two as they stood staring at one another, Bubbles in embarrassment and Boomer in...well she couldn't tell for sure. It looked between a look of curiosity, mild exasperation, and… _amusement_? Alice hid a smirk. Well wasn't this an interesting little development.

Alice took a wave at the intense awkwardness in the gym. "Yeah, Boomer, you got this in the bag already. No need to get all crazy." She giggled innocently, shooing away the elephant in the room. Her eyes veered slyly at a frozen Bubbles. "Right Bubbles?"

The blonde jumped in her seat at her name. Blinking rapidly, she cleared her throat, trying to look somewhat normal again. "Y–yeah...I mean, I g–guess." She stuttered out, drawing an even more amused look from the blonde boy. Alice grinned at her before giving Boomer a thumbs up.

Giving one last curious look to Bubbles, he returned Alice's gesture with a thumbs up of his own. Slowly, the rest of the class's focus went back to the game and Bubbles let out an appreciative sigh. Alice playfully grinned.

On the court, Boomer smirked at the remaining players. It was time to get this over with. "Well, this was fun you guys, but I think I'm ready to call it quits." He held the ball in front of him, grinning sinisterly at the two on the other side of the gym.

The fiery haired girl smirked. "Then we'll waste no time on getting you out then, Blondie." She panted. The girl's bold words only pumped Boomer up even more. The adrenaline in his body pounded in his veins. He was going to make this quick.

Boomer chucked the ball–with less force than when he last threw it–at the girl. She narrowly dodged it and beckoned for her teammate to toss her a ball. The raven haired boy dropped to his knees to avoid another ball coming his way. Glancing up quickly, he noticed yet another ball coming in fast towards him and rolled speedily to the left, picking up a discarded ball on his way. Jumping to his feet and sidestepping another one of Boomer's missile like balls, he tossed the ball in the air towards the fiery haired girl.

Boomer glared at the girl as she jumped and caught the ball. Frantically looking around him, he sought out another ball to throw at her but found this his side of the gym was sadly empty. Boomer cursed under his breath. Just when he thought he almost had them…

"YOU GOT THIS BOOMER!" He heard Alice yell out behind him with the rest of his team. Very faintly, he thought he could hear Bubbles small voice and he resisted the urge to turn around to make sure. He was still a little taken back from her outburst from before. It was a far cry from the angry outbursts he was used to getting from her. She almost sounded confident in his skills. Impressed even. So she thought he could win this? Boomer scoffed. Well of course he could! He wasn't named the fastest Ruff–

"HOLY SHIT!"

Just seconds ago, he was standing perfectly fine and then the next, the sleeve of his shirt was on fire. Whatever he just dodged left a nice little present for him as it passed him. Boomer vigorously patted the flames out and heard yet another shout come from behind him. This time, he was for sure it was Bubbles.

"YOU BIG DOPE, PAY ATTENTION BEFORE YOUR HEAD IS ON FIRE NEXT!"

Boomer grimaced at her bossy tone and turned to glare at her but an inflamed ball had stolen his attention instead. He quickly put two and two together and turned sharply at fiery haired girl. The red and orange flames of her hair now dancing chaotically around her head, she smirked at him.

"That's right Blondie, I'll pay much more attention if I was you." She cooed devilishly. "Or else you might find yourself with third degree burns." Even if that was even possible with their Chemical X induced skin, he still wasn't scared. Brick's flames were way more hotter anyways.

Boomer smirked. "You think I'm scared of a little fire?" He challenged, spreading his legs apart.

The girl only laughed in response before glancing at the boy beside her. "Just keep handing me balls. I got this." Her team behind her cheered the two of them on, believing now they had the upper hand.

The boy tossed her a ball and Boomer readied himself.

The girl grinned. "You know...you're kinda cute." She mused lecherously, vermilion eyes slowly taking in his lean physique. Boomer leered at her. "If you're not too upset about losing after this, maybe we can hang out?" _Hanging out_ was the last thing on her mind.

"You're not too bad yourself but you mean after _you_ lose, right?" He suggestively inquired.

A small smirk blossomed onto her face. "We'll see about that...the name's Sirius, by the way."

"Boomer." He idly responded.

On the bleachers, Bubbles grounded her teeth. _They couldn't pick a more perfect time to start flirting?_ She groused to herself. There was a time and place for everything and this wasn't it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Alice smiling impishly at her.

"You okay?" She asked her, taking note of her vexed demeanor. Bubbles unconsciously unfolded her arms, straightening her posture and feigned a smile.

"Never better!"

 _Right…_

Sirius snapped her fingers and the normal red ball in her hand had burst in flames. The pyromaniac smiled at the wild flames that lit up her face. She sighed pleasurably before casting her gaze at Boomer.

"I won't aim for your face." She smiled coyly. "I'll hate to mess something like that up." Boomer just grinned and beckoned her with a quirk of his two fingers to come on.

Sirius smirked and then with another burst of flames, she skyrocketed the ball at him. Boomer jumped out of it's pathway, rolling and then getting back on his feet in a matter of seconds. Sirius caught another ball that was handed to her and engulfed it in flames before launching it. Boomer ducked it...rinse, wash, and repeat. The three kept this up for several minutes before Sirius was down to her last ball. Boomer has yet to throw any on his side and this got a lot of questionable looks from his classmates.

"You're good." Boomer praised her, slightly out of breath. Constantly ducking and dodging scalding hot balls was starting to take a little bit of a toll on him.

"I could...say the same about you." She breathlessly said with a smile. She lit the ball she held in her hand on fire and cocked her arm back. She was going to put all her strength into her last ball. The ball flew out of her hand with outrageous force that it left a trail of flames on the gyms floor. Coach Brown cursed at the sight of the burning floor. Bubbles and Alice stood anxiously in their seats as they watched the ball soar in an awaiting Boomer's direction.

"Is he going to move?!" Bubbles panicked. "He's just standing there!" She didn't know where this nervousness was coming from but she couldn't help but being a little frantic as she watched the flaming ball head right for her blasted counterpart. "Why isn't he moving?!" She asked flailing her arms in front of her.

Alice watched on, just as bewildered and shocked as her new friend. "I think he's going to try and catch it…" She concluded in a low voice.

Bubbles eyes widened and realization sat in. Boomer stood in place, legs spread apart, and arms outstretched as if he was expecting it. Bubbles jaw clenched. _He's a idiot!_ "Catching something like that will surely send him through the wall. Is he that stupid?" She pointed out grimly.

Alice shook her head, eyes on Boomer. "I think he knows what he's doing."

"He's crazy."

Boomer stared at the incoming objectile, it was coming in insanely fast and _hot._ Maybe as fast as one of his eye beams even...and it was aimed directly at his chest. Boomer smirked. If he was anyone else, he probably would've called it quits right then and there. The girl sure did have an arm on her, he'll be sure to tell her that right after he won the game.

Boomer caught it with a grunt. The force from the ball sent him skidding back as the inflamed ball spun rapidly in his palms. The smell of burning flesh offended his nostrils as he fought to gain control of it. The heels of his sneakers screamed against the waxed floor, leaving behind black skid marks. The muscles in his calves looked strained against his tan skin, stopping him from completely flying through the wall behind him.

When he finally slid to a stop, he merely inches from hitting the wall and several people on the sidelines.

Bubbles released the breath she was holding and sat back down with a sigh. She'll have to tell Boomer about his recklessness later...not that she cared about him or anything...people could've gotten hurt from his carelessness...yeah, that definitely was the reason.

Boomer exhaled raggedly. Grinning his ass off as he panted. Slowly peering up, he smirked wildly as he watched the stunned gazes from the opposite team. He watched as Sirius swallow slowly, taking a cautious step back as she did so.

Coach Brown blew his whistle. "Sirius, you're out! Drew, you're the last one left standing, make it count!"

Boomer's team instantly erupted to cheers, shocking the other team out of their shocked stupor. Alice's screams could be heard vividly through the crowd, as if they won the game already.

"THAT'S GAME BITCHES!" Someone shouted excitedly.

"There's still one person left." Another clarified.

The kid from before laughed, his voice echoing through the gym. "Look at him! He's practically shaking in his sneakers!"

Like clockwork, all eyes were on the dark haired boy, Drew. Sure enough, Drew looked petrified. He had every reason to be too. Boomer just took out their teams strongest player. If he could catch one of Sirius's fast balls _and_ avoid them nearly unscathed, he was clearly a force to be reckoned with. And there was also the fact that he took out most of his team single handedly…

Drew paled. Boomer's throws packed quite a punch too. Drew was no weakling, but he rather not leave gym today with any bruised ribs...then there was the fact, he had no balls to counter attack with either. Boomer could easily rain down an onslaught of balls and crush him. The odds were looking bleak in Drew's favor.

Boomer cocked his head to the side, cracking his neck in the process. He did this to both sides and then idly rolled his shoulders. Boomer's cerulean eyes went Drew's and a crooked smile crossed his lips.

Sauntering back on the court, Boomer dribbled the ball as he walked. "So we still playing or what?" The charred skin on his palms was already reconstructing itself and Boomer was ready to keep playing.

Drew gritted his teeth. His team was going to be upset. _Screw it._ Drew's head fell in defeat.

"I quit…"

A round of cheers engulfed the gym and Boomer basked in the praise, grinning smugly as he turned to his team that were rushing towards him, even some of the opposite team's players came over to congratulate him. Boomer drank in the compliments. He didn't plan on being the center of attention today but damn did it feel good!

 _Show off…_

Bubbles rolled her eyes. She was still seated on the bleachers, her nose turned up at all of the praise Boomer was getting. Alice had long left her, being one of the people in the crowd congratulating Boomer. Bubbles snorted. The way they were acting, it was like they won the state championship. It was all so unnecessary. This is why she didn't like gym.

Bubbles shook her head and rose to her feet. Gym was nearing to an end and this was the best time to hit the showers before the locker room was bombarded with people. Bubbles started to the gym's exit but was stopped by the sound of her name.

"BUBBLES! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

Bubbles mentally cursed. Of course Alice would notice her absence. Groaning inwardly, she turned on her heels and immediately wanted to walk right out the door.

Alice was excitedly waving her over to where she stood next to Boomer, who just stared stoically at her. People were already starting to disperse around them, going to chat with friends or hit the showers themselves. Bubbles dragged her feet as she sauntered over, thinking of excuses to make her get out of this.

None came to mind.

Alice bounced her toes. "Bubbles, I was just telling Boomer how amazing he was!" She grinned widely at her. "Wasn't he amazing?" She looked up at her expectantly, as if she expected Bubbles to spew endless crap about how great the blonde boy was.

Bubbles simply nodded. "He was...okay." Boomer cocked a brow. For someone that saved her ass all through the game and just won it, he was just okay? Wasn't she the one that said he was going to win anyways? The nerve of this bi–

"Nonsense!" Alice exclaimed with a pout. "You seen how he played first hand! You even said you knew he was going to win!"

Bubbles face started to flush and Boomer smirked.

Stuttering feverishly, Bubbles rocked back nervously on her heels. "I–I mean, h–he was, umm, he was–okay, he was good." She bit her lip in frustration. "He was _good._ " Once again, Alice had suckered her. Looking up, she caught Boomer's smug smile and lord, did she want to punch him.

Alice beamed, having got her way. "Now shake hands!" She clapped. Boomer and Bubbles necks snapped at her. Idly ignoring their bewilderment, she coaxed them further. "Teammates shake hands. Now shake!"

"Alice…" Boomer started, eyes darting to Bubbles.

Alice waved a finger. "Don't want to hear it. Shake…" The small girl once again grabbed both of their hands, placing them only inches apart from one another. "It'll only take five seconds."

Bubbles glared down at the hand. To her, it was equivalent to poisonous snake. It's bite wouldn't necessarily harm her, but she wouldn't dare go near one either. Boomer huffed angrily but reluctantly took her hand in his. Bubbles masked the surprise by the action with a small smile.

"See, what's so hard about this?" Alice grinned.

"Nothing." Boomer forced through his teeth, feigning a smile of his own.

"Yeah." Bubbles falsely grinned. The two blondes smiled forcefully at each other and then the mental bantering began.

 _I'm only doing this for Alice. I still very much hate you._

 _The feelings very much mutual._

 _That girl should've knocked your ugly head off._

Boomer's eye twitched. _You're really lucky this kid is right here._

Bubbles increased her grip on Boomer's hand and giggled. _Oooh, I'm shaking! I'm so scared~_

The corner of Boomer's mouth started to twitch and his grip increased as well. _You're fucking pushing it…don't you remember what happened Monday?_

 _Go to hell!_

"Uhh...you guys can let each other go now…"

And just like that, their hands fell to their sides and the smiles were gone. Alice's eyes darted warily between them. "Well that was...nice. Right?"

They nodded stiffly, eyes anywhere but on each other.

 _Go away now. Go finish flirting with your little girlfriend._

Boomer cocked a brow and before he had the chance to say anything, Bubbles snatched Alice's hand up and turned to leave.

"Come on Alice, let's go hit the showers. I think Boomer has a date to plan." Bubbles and Alice was halfway to door before he knew it and as if she was a psychic, Sirius had materialized beside him, leering openly at him.

Giving Bubbles one last look, he sneered.

 _Jealous much?_

* * *

"You guys, this is Alice. We have gym together...she's also a big fan of us."

"A huge one." Alice corrected, beaming with excitement and the gang couldn't hide the smiles they shun from the bubbly bluenette and Boomer resisted the urge to throw up his lunch.

Blossom smiled back kindly and gave her, her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Alice."

Alice squealed. "It's so nice to meet you too. My friends back home are going to be so jealous when I tell them I met the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Apparently, were big in Washington." Bubbles giggled.

Buttercup's eyes widened. "Get the fuck outta– _ack_ " Blossom's hard elbow instantly cut off anything she was about to say next. Bubbles and Miguel glared at her.

 _Use any profanity again and see what happens..._ Blossom coolly warned as she smiled brightly at Alice while engaging in light conversation.

Woo and Boomer were forced to stifle their laughs.

"So who's your friends?" Alice inquired, smiling politely at Woo and Miguel.

Blossom waved a hand behind her. "The girl with the cat ears goes by Woo." Woo wiggled her fingers at the small girl and Alice giggled, waving in return. Blossom then pointed at Miguel. "And the boy is Miguel. We've all been friends since our freshman year." Miguel idly waved.

Alice smiled sweetly. "Oh, that's so sweet! You don't hear about friendships lasting that long in high school, I hear."

Still sore From Blossom's elbow, Buttercup spike softly. "We still have friends from when we were in elementary school. They just don't go to school here." Alice's eyes glimmered at this.

"Wow, I barely have two friends from elementary. You guys are so lucky."

"I'm pretty sure you'll make tons of friends here kid. You're friendly enough." Miguel grinned, lightly ruffling her blue tresses.

Woo eyes narrowed on the quiet boy behind them. "That is if Mr. Blue and Gloomy doesn't scare them all away."

Blossom nodded glumly. "You do have an odd choice of company, Alice." Boomer glared sharply at the girls.

Boomer was just about to tell them both to go screw themselves when Alice waved them off, brushing Miguel's large hand off her head. Her chocolate eyes narrowed slightly on the group of people in front of her. She didn't understand why everyone hated her friend Boomer. To her, he was the nicest person she had met in the school, besides Bubbles of course.

"Boomer's the first friend I made here at Gifted Heights. He's a sweetheart." Alice started firmly. Their heads cocked to the side at the use of the word _sweetheart._

Boomer and sweetheart? In the same sentence? Even Boomer himself looked a little taken back by the compliment.

What a time to be alive.

"I'll really appreciate if you guys didn't give him so much third degree." She stated sternly before a small grin blossomed on her face. "Maybe if you all hung out more, you'll see he's not that bad?"

Buttercup's eye twitched.

Blossom brows furrowed.

Woo stared blankly at the girl.

Miguel awkwardly rolled his tongue across his teeth.

Boomer head dropped.

Bubbles sighed.

Alice giggled lightly and turned to grab Boomer's hand again. "Just think about it...he's nice, I'm telling you."

"I ain't thinking about shit." Buttercup grumbled under her breath but made sure to smile politely at the bluenette.

Alice turned to chipper gaze on a tired looking Bubbles. "I'm going with Boomer, to keep him company while he cleans the bands instruments. I'll see you late, Bubbles." And then Alice and Boomer started to walk off, waving goodbye to the rest of the gang. Behind her back, Boomer soared them one last glance. He stared smugly at the five of them before flipping them all off.

Blossom's eyes narrowed.

Woo held up both of her hands, her middle finger raised on each. She wildly rolled her neck as she mouthed the words, _punk ass bitch._

"Boomer...nice." Miguel craned his neck at Bubbles. "Is that even possible?"

Bubbles gave him a flat look and shrugged. He was nice to the girl all throughout gym...hell, maybe he did have a nice bone in his body.

Buttercup's eyes followed the two as they walked farther into the courtyard. "What if she's blackmailing him?" Buttercup began, grinning widely. "Like some real incriminating crap like getting caught wacking off to old people porn?"

Blossom face palmed. This is when she started thinking about how nice it would be to be an only child for once.

Miguel stared dumbfounded at Buttercup.

"And that's my que to leave." Miguel idly walked off, leaving the disgusted group.

The color in Bubbles jaw fell as she grimaced in disgust at her sister. "What is wrong with you?" She veered her eyes at Woo next. "What is wrong with your best friend?"

Woo pointed a finger at her, shaking her head. "Your sister. Remember that."

Blossom exhaled. "Can we just get to the training facility ready? I just want to get this day over with…" _And incinerate the image of Boomer masturbating to old people in my brain._ Blossom shuddered.

Bubbles ran a hand through her hair. "I'll have to meet you guys there after I'm done with the football gear."

"Fine." Blossom sighed.

Buttercup crossed her arm over the other as her hand stroked her chin, in thought. "Or maybe he's into that anime porn shit?..."

"BUTTERCUP STOP TALKING!"

* * *

 _Ever since I was young, I knew that I was special._

 _I ached to succeed._

 _To heal, to make a difference in the world._

 _To make deep and lasting connections with those who vibrate at a frequency I recognize within myself._

 _-FKA Twigs "Trust In Me"_

* * *

The first day of training and everyone was on time, dressed, and ready to go. Blossom took great pride in that. That meant she didn't have to bite anyone's head off...for now, anyways. Punctuality was everything when it came to saving the day after all.

When she first had walked through the threshold of the building, a set of twenty-nine pair of eyes fell to her person. Postures were straightened and the happy chatter ceased almost immediately once her feet touched the cold tile floors of the building. The atmosphere choked the people in the spacious room as Blossom's intense stare fell on them all.

The first thing rose quartz eyes picked up on was the new recruits. They were the easiest to spot. The nervousness that shun in their eyes was a dead giveaway. Blossom couldn't blame them though. She wasn't the most likeable person when it came to training and battle. She wasn't no tyrant but she didn't give slaps on the wrists and kiss boo boo's either. In under no circumstances did Blossom accept any foolery. Buttercup and Bubbles might be a little more lenient with the groups and allow a little goofing around from time to time but Blossom will have no such thing. She needed the Ground Teams sharp and focused, ready to defend and protect in a blink of an eye. If she gave them a order, then they needed to act on it with stealth and precision. The leader of the Powerpuff Girls didn't do mistakes or _fuck ups_ –as Buttercup kindly puts it. Mistakes and fuck ups costs people their lives. Lives that she spent damn near her whole life protecting. And she didn't need that type of guilt weighing down on her conscious when there was other lives at risk.

Which is why she took her job very, very, seriously.

 _One mistake is all it takes for everything to go wrong–for a person to lose their life_. Blossom made sure to drill that into their heads every time they stepped inside this room in some way or form.

The heels of Blossom's combat boots clicked ominously against the cold floor, echoing throughout the dead silent room. Blossom eyed the newcomers with deep scrutiny, making some openly shudder as her pink eyes bored into theirs.

Blossom and her sisters, as well as the five team leaders, handpicked the five new recruits themselves. New recruits had to go through long, grueling, and strenuous trials before it was ultimately decided if they could join the Ground Teams or not. They had to have the mental and physical strength in order to fight and be the _heroes_ they so called aspired to be _._ They were after all fighting for their lives along with for others. Blossom wanted them to know this first and foremost.

With her hands linked behind her back, Blossom stopped in front of the five newcomers with Buttercup and Woo flanked behind her a few steps back. Her eyes scanned over them, taking in their every detail.

Three boys and two girls stared straight ahead, expectancy sitting across their faces.

"Jean Walker."

"Malcolm Rogers."

"Chloé Sanders."

"Karma Mantano."

"Sasaki, Sai."

Their eyes glimmered at the sound of their names.

Blossom smiled.

"First and foremost I would like say, congratulations on making it onto the Ground Teams." The corners of their mouths quirked. "I hope the tests weren't too hard, were they?"

Of course the trials were hard as hell. She's the one that made sure of it.

"They were okay…" A tall girl with strawberry blonde hair, spoke softly. Blossom grinned.

"Well that's good to know! Thank you, Chloé." Behind her back, Buttercup rolled her eyes. Her sister always did this bullshit for the new recruits every year. Blossom was always nice at first to the newcomers before the bitchy side of her reared its ugly head. Woo had to chew on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

Blossom began to pace in front of them. "So...I take it you've all been assigned to your respective teams, right?" She inquired with a light smile on her face. They all nodded. _Good._

"So you think you're all ready for actual field work? Fighting? Saving the day? Being the _hero_?" Buttercup mocked Blossom word for word as she spoke, making Woo change tactics, biting her tongue instead.

"We've passed all the requirements." Jean, a scarlet haired girl had answered.

Blossom raised a mocking brow. _I'll see about that._ Amusement danced in her eyes. "Simulation's are far different from the actual thing, Jean." Blossom began to tie her hair into her into her old signature style. So they thought they were ready to take on the nonstop crap of monsters and persistent villains that Townsville was famous for? Blossom stared at then behind friendly eyes. Her true feelings would've sent them all out the door in less than a minute.

"A computer simulation can't kill you." She told them. The bullshit smile and chipper tone, suddenly gone from her person. Buttercup sighed sardonically at this. This was the Blossom she was used to.

Abruptly, Blossom turned around to face Buttercup. Holding her hand out, a bright pink orb shot out from her palm in an insane speed. Buttercup barely dodged the blast as she watched the pink mass of energy be absorbed into the training facilities thick wall. The orb left a tinge of red where it impacted and Blossom smiled, leaving the newcomers in room shocked and speechless.

Buttercup screeched at her. "BLOSSOM WHAT THE HELL!?"

Blossom paid her no mind and turned back to the new recruits, not batting an eye at their stunned expressions. With the smile wiped off her face, Blossom gestured behind her.

" _That_ can kill you." She stated stoically. "And you are all going to have to learn how to dodge or deflect one if you're ever going fight in my city."

She glared at them, ignoring her sister's wails of outrage behind her back. "All those tests we've given you are at the end of the day, only tests. You're about to go against the real deal now and I need you prepared!"

The new recruits swallowed stiffly at her demanding tone, registering everything she said with a shaky head nod and wide eyes. The smile was back on Blossom's face but it wasn't the fraudulent friendly one she had before. This was a smile of one that finally got what they wanted

Blossom moved with grace and authority as she moved down the line to meet the eyes of the rest of the Ground Team's gazes. Each person was dressed in a black power suit that worked with the person's own abilities. The suits were fire resistant, the regulated the person's body temperature, fought against extreme cold, and they were made out of a strong rubbery material for comfort and to resist tears or rips. They were also bullet proof.

"Okay people, let's get to work!" Blossom barked and people rushed to get with their respective teams and captains. "Just because it's the first day doesn't mean I'm going to let you slack off! You had all summer for that!"

"Well there she is...Bossy Blossy in her natural habitat." Woo smirked as she watched Blossom yell out orders and quickly answer questions.

Beside her, Buttercup was still upset about almost having her head blown off its shoulders. "I can't believe she just fucking threw a energy beam at me…" She angrily breathed out.

Woo chortled at Buttercup's disgruntled state. "You know Blossom has eyes on the back of her head whenever she steps in here." Woo's eyes flickered to her. "Which is why I really need to get going...I don't need her snapping at me also." Buttercup glared at her and Woo laughed as she went on her way to meet the rest of her team at their fighting ring.

The Ground Teams training rooms were a little different from the rest of the ones that littered the campus. For one, it was larger. Standing three stories high, with a basement, each floor held with a specific purpose. The first floor was where all the fighting rings were kept. There were twelve rings in total, lined straight down the large room. This is where all the sparring or combat tactics took place. This was also where Woo and her team spent most of their time. In the back of the room was a small office space where Blossom claimed as her own. Inside the room, small television's sat against the wall, flipping periodically to different sections of the building. Locked away, under heavy guard, in the back of the room were various types of weapons. To kunai, sai's, spears, and different types of swords. Only Blossom knew the code to get into the weapons room.

The second floor was used for target practice and stabilizing ones powers. This floor took the most damage besides from the simulator in the basement. The top floor was used for aerial training for the flyers. Bubbles liked to spend most of her time there since she was the fastest and the most agile in the air than her sisters. And last but not least was the simulation room in the basement. It was used to actually act out drills and to test out improvements in a person's powers. The simulator recorded and documented every second a person spent fighting inside, in the end, giving people tips and pointers on what to work on more.

"Blossom,"

Blossom eyes traveled to meet the baritone voice with the slight Irish accent. Blossom's eyes softened at the tall, tan boy in front of her.

"Izekiel," She batted her long lashes at him in surprise, looking him over intently. "Hey... _wow._ The summer did some good to you too, I see." The thickness in his biceps and chest was hard not to miss by anyone who set their eyes on the curly copperhead. Even his abdominals made it clear that they were there beneath the tight material. He filled out the power suit _very_ nicely, Blossom had to say so herself. The skin around Izekiel's freckled cheeks darkened as he bashfully glanced away.

"Just been working out a little, that's all." He told her hesitantly. His wheatgrass eyes glimmered coyly as turn back on Blossom. Izekiel Wolfe, was the top captain for the Ground Team's. His abilities were beyond impressive to say the least. He was one of the few that had more than two powers; getting him in by default into the Monarch class. He could fly, he had super strength, and could also steal powers and skills from others to use at his own will. The only side effect was he couldn't use them to their full potential. Other than that, he was a beast on and off the battlefield and frustrated villains to no end. Izekiel was a big commodity around the school's campus. He was popular with the lower ranks and the higher ranks; a lot of people loved him. He caught the attention of many girls but if you really knew him...you'd know he only has eyes for one girl...Blossom Utonium.

Everyone on the Ground Teams knew about the insanely large "secret" crush Izekiel had on Blossom...everyone but Blossom of course. You would think the puppy dog eyes and asking her out on milkshake runs after a fight would be a dead giveaway. But sadly...Blossom was an oblivious idiot. The girls would try to throw hints but Blossom would just brush it off as him being nice.

" _He's just being a good friend."_ Blossom would say after accepting yet another, unbeknownst to her, milkshake date with Izekiel. _"He knows strawberry milkshakes are my favorite. So what?"_

Who would be stupid enough to turn down free food anyways?

" _Shut the hell up, Blossom."_ Buttercup then would curse, furiously shaking her head at her delusional older sister.

"You look...great yourself, Blossom." His eyes lingered over her figure a little too long before drifting back to smiling face. "I hope the criminals and monster attacks weren't too much for you and your sisters while the rest of us were gone." He was rubbing his neck now. An unknown set of nerves he didn't know he had would always rack his body whenever he was around Blossom. Still, Blossom was oblivious to it. Almost everyone was nervous around Blossom when she was in leader mode anyways.

Blossom idly waved him off. "It's really no problem at all. We've been doing this since we were born after all."

"Still...I know you guys are used to the extra help by now."

Blossom mulled it over for a second, looking firmly at the ceiling before gorgeously smiling back at him. Izekiel felt his heart skip a beat. "Hm...I guess you're right." She spoke in a mellow tone. "But it does keep us on our toes."

Izekiel grinned. "Well that's good to know…" His boyish grinned turned into an impish one. "Hate to come back and see you guys all exhausted and banged up." Blossom playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"Only in your dreams, Izekiel." The way she said his name made his chest flutter. She said it in a way that just rolled off her tongue easily whilst others had trouble with it. The hormones in him made him wonder how easily he could make her say his name in other…

"I'm going to go check on the other squads, Izekiel. I'll check on you a little later." Blossom's soft but firm voice brought him back to his senses. He ignored the way his throat constricted as he swallowed when she said his name again. He swore she was doing it on purpose this time.

Izekiel nodded. "Yeah...I'll talk to you later." Blossom smiled and turned to leave. Leaving him staring dreamily at her retreating figure.

"Boy, do you have it bad."

Cecilia Armstrong, captain of Ground Team Five teased coming up from behind him. Her black and blonde ombré hair shook briskly around her shoulders as she shook her head at her entranced ally. Cecilia smirked.

"No, seriously, when are you going to grow a pair of balls to fit inside all that spandex and officially ask her out?"

Izekiel groaned, sparing the girl behind him a withering look.

"Shut up, Cecilia."

* * *

Okay, it was official. He hated the Puff's even more than before...if that was even possible. Look back at earlier, he should've _accidentally on purpose_ launched a ball at the back of Bubbles head. She'll be pissed, Alice would probably be a little miffed, but at least he'll feel a lot better.

Cleaning instruments had to be the most annoying job on the planet and he still had a hefty amount left to do. He even had to change and or tighten some of the strings on most of the string instruments. Alice had offered to help him but he didn't want anyone checking up on him to catch them and end up punishing him further.

Speaking of Alice...Boomer had come to the conclusion that the kid was alright. He conceded that when she stood up for him in front to the Puff's. He was not expecting that and judging by their stunned expressions...they didn't either. It brought a smile to his face to watch Blossom and Buttercup get told off by a little freshman. The least he could do is spare Alice the selfless act of helping him with his punishment.

He scored a room _date_ for later and watched the Puff's get told off. Today was actually a pretty sweet day if you look past all of the other obstacles.

"So Boomer…"

Cerulean blue eyes met chocolate ones. Not too far away sat Alice, sitting backwards in a small blue chair in the middle of the floor. Her brown eyes filled with curiosity as she peered at him.

"Yeah?"

Alice cocked a brow. "Did you and Bubbles used to date or something?" She asked rather bluntly. Damn her bluntness to hell. Boomer damn near choked on his spit at the accusation. Him date a Puff? Aw hell no.

Boomer furiously shook his head. "No. What would make you think something like that?" He answered quickly. Alice idly laid her head down on back of the chair. She looked at him as if she didn't believe him.

"Well...you guys act like some old couple."

Boomer scoffed.

Alice wasn't finished. "And, Bubbles seemed a little upset when you and that girl were flirting in gym…so I just assumed."

Ah, so he wasn't the only one who noticed that. She did seem a little off when Sirius came over to give him her number. Her glare was a lot sharper than usual and the way she stomped off with Alice was unnecessarily exaggerated. Okay, screw the _little off_ part. She acted as if she was some jealous ex. He could see why Alice had thought they had some past relation together.

' _Go away now. Go finish flirting with your little girlfriend'._

Boomer shook his head, shaking away the small smirk that was threatening to appear. Anytime any girl added _little_ in front of the world girlfriend, it was never a good sign. But Boomer highly doubted it was jealousy. What did Bubbles have to be jealous about? Maybe he was just over analyzing everything.

"Me and Bubbles never had anything going on." He stated with a sneer, going back to shining the flute that was in his hands. "We just never got a long."

Alice blinked. "But why?" Boomer shrugged.

"Just always been like that."

"Why?"

Growing frustrated, Boomer's brows slightly knitted. "We just come from two different families." Him and his brothers always tried to avoid explaining the real reason why them and the Powerpuff Girls dont get along. They didn't want the unwanted attention that being a former supervillain brought them. They were over and done with that phase once they graduated from middle school. Besides, he didn't want that fact changing the way Alice seen him.

Alice sighed. "You're not really answering the question, ya' know?"

Boomer's shoulders slumped against his chair. "Somethings are just best left in the past." He said just above a whisper.

Alice eyed him intently. "So you two do have a history together?"

His eyes flickered to her, contemplating on whether or not to tell her anything. Alice didn't seem like the judgemental type. Could he trust her? After a few seconds of mulling it over, he decided, _what the hell could it hurt?_

"We weren't a couple or anything like that...but we do have a history together; me and my brothers and her and her sisters."

Alice perked up in her seat. "See, I didn't know you had brothers. How many do you have?"

"Two. We're triplets."

"Oh! Just like Bubbles. What a coincidence."

Boomer bitterly rolled his eyes. "Yeah...coincidence…"

Alice brows furrowed. "You make it sound like it isn't one." Damn, was she perceptive.

Boomer turned to her, staring deep into her chocolate irises. "What if I told you that it wasn't one?" The corners of Alice's mouth started to twitch. This was getting amusing to her.

"I'll tell you to explain."

Boomer snorted. "You might not like what I'm going to tell you."

"Try me." She was smirking now.

Boomer's eyes narrowed in skepticism. "You might not like me after." He told her truthfully. She surprised him when she waved him off.

"Doubt it." Alice giggled. "Now quit beating behind the bush and get to explaining." She scooted her chair closer to the blonde to make sure she heard every detail. Boomer looked a little conflicted at first but relaxed as Alice sweetly coaxed him along. Boomer released a breath and started from the beginning, from when him and his brothers were born until the three of them died. He didn't leave out any detail about how they mercilessly beat the girls into the asphalt under Mojo's and Him's orders. He told her how the girls had killed them with a simple kiss on the cheek and told her how Him had brought them back to life, how they came close to beating the girls half to death, and then how the girls defeated them by shrinking them down to the size of insects. Explaining to her how they had done it wasn't his most proudest moments. It was actually quite embarrassing but Alice's face was stoic as she gestured for him to continue his life story.

He told her about all of the banks they had robbed and places they destroyed once their height was restored. He even told her about the time when Princess wanted to join the Rowdyruff Boys. That was actually a pretty funny day, if he was being completely honest.

"So when did you stop being evil?" She had asked him. Her face was still void of emotion. She didn't sound like she was mad, even after he told her about all of the chaos that him and his brothers had caused. It kinda threw him off. Usually people would have some kind of look of disgust written across their face after he told them about his past. He stared back Alice, searching her eyes for any glimmer of emotion. There was none.

Maybe Alice wasn't all rainbows and sunshine after all.

"Not too long after Mojo and Him got into a nasty custody battle over us…"

Alice nodded slowly. "Then what happened?"

"We went to school." He answered. "We gave up being evil. We talked to the Mayor and she agreed to forgive us. We were kids. She decided that it wasn't really our faults that we did the sh– _things_ we did. We were under the influence of our parents and that was that."

Alice brows furrowed. "Weren't you born to be evil though?"

Boomer let out a pained chuckle. "No. We were born to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Somehow down the line the two got confused." He grimly shook his head, down casting his eyes to the ground. "I guess that's what happens when you have a supervillain and a demon as your parents."

Alice cracked a smile. It was slow but it was worth the wait. It wasn't as bright as her usual one but it did light up her face. Gently, she touched Boomer's shoulder, drawing circles in it with her fingertip. "I don't think you're a bad person Boomer."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do you?"

"I don't."

Boomer sneered. "Even after everything I told you? I practically almost killed Bubbles twice and beat up countless of innocent people."

Alice smiled. Her chocolate eyes looked like milky goodness as they bored into his blue ones. "But you're not like that anymore. That's not you now." Alice giggled at the smile that fighting against Boomer's face. "Besides wanting to drop kick Bubbles every now and then, you're pretty okay to me." She pointed sharply at him, cutting off anything he had to say. "But we're working to change that!"

Boomer let out a vibrating laugh, cocking a brow at the tiny girl beside him. "Me and Bubbles will never get along." He tossed his head side to side as he mused to himself. "I guess you can say it's genetics." He was smirking at her now.

Alice gave his shoulder a hard push as she chortled. "Well you did try to kill her!" Boomer feigned outrage, drawing an even louder laugh from the girl.

"She _killed_ me."

"Okay...you got that one." She snickered, holding both hands out in surrender.

An evil smile crossed the bluenette's face. Alice puckered her lips. "...at least you got a quick smooch from it though" Boomer grimaced as he held an arm out to keep a kissy faced Alice away from him. She hopped from her seat and made kissing noises around him, poking him in places that were known to be ticklish.

Boomer was trying his hardest not fall out from his seat. It was like the kid was tickle wizard. "I–it w–was on the cheek!" He exclaimed through his laughs.

"A kiss is a kiss." She giggles snidely.

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is.

"Nah."

"Uh-huh."

Boomer smirked. "A kiss on the lips and a kiss on the cheek mean two different things." Then he suddenly thought about if Alice had kissed any boy's. If she did, he wondered where they were now and if they hurt her in anyway. If they did, he was going to find them and–

"You would say that." Alice sneered, rolling her eyes upward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked dumbly.

Alice idly walked back to her seat, giving Boomer a knowing side eye the entire time. Her lips were pressed together in a straight line as she stared at him.

"So how are you going to kiss Sirius?" She asked, plopping down into her seat. She folded her arms and rolled her neck as she waited for an answer.

Boomer blinked. Caught off guard, he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...you see–I don't think I should answer–"

"Boomer," Alice cocked a brow. "I'm fourteen. I've read all of the Fifty Shades books and watched a plethora of teen dramas." Her eyes narrowed painfully slow. " _I know_ what you're going to do with Sirius later."

That left Boomer's mouth slightly ajar. He was definitely watching this kid closer from now on.

"Me Sirius are just going to hang out for a bit…"

He tried.

"No you're not."

And failed.

"You and Sirius are going to _fuck_."

"ALICE!"

He was sounding a lot like Blossom right now.

Alice waved him off. "Oh please...I'm in high school now and away from home. I should be allowed the privilege to drop an F-bomb every now and then."

Boomer looked withered. "Not when it involves my sex life…"

Alice beamed. "So you were planning to do it!" She cheered, clapping her hands together. Alice went for a bag, digging into it, looking for something. Facing Boomer again, in her hand was a shiny, golden square. Boomer paled almost instantly.

Boomer damn near lost his shit.

"ALICE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH A CONDOM?!"

So much for not cursing around her _._

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Alice glared at him, shushing him in the process. "Calm down!" She slowly released him. "My mom packed me a boat load of them when I flew down here." Alice sighed when she noticed the twitching of Boomer's eye. "I appreciate the concern...but Boomer, I am a virgin so you can relax on the hostility."

Boomer calmed down majorly at the mention of her still being a virgin. For this year and the next, he was going to make sure she stayed that way too.

"Besides, I was giving the thing to you."

Boomer's head tilted. "Um...thank you?"

Alice squinted. "You do use condoms...right?"

He blinked rapidly, stammering as he spoke. "Of course! Y–you just caught me off guard, is all."

Alice let out a breath of relief. The last thing she needed was a friend with genital warts or any other STD. "Okay...good." She peered at him intensely. "And for the record, this stays between you and me. I don't want Bubbles breathing down my neck about my condom stash. She might flip."

Boomer chuckled, with a rise of his brows. "Might? All the sugar inside her will make her implode." Alice playfully shoved him.

"Be nice to Bubbles!"

"That's your friend. Not mine."

"We're all friends on the Alice train!" She laughed.

Boomer grinned deviously. "The train is soon to derail then." They both shared a laugh before silence took over the two.

"So…" Alice began again. Boomer's head nodded towards her. "Can I ask why you're cleaning the bands instruments? You're nice but not _this_ nice." She waved a hand at all encased instruments on the ground.

Boomer groaned at the sight. He still had a lot to do and didn't really feel like reliving the story on why he was there in the first place but since he already told the girl about his grueling past then why not tell her about what had transpired on Monday?

"You grabbed Bubbles butt?" Was all Alice had to say after he was done.

Boomer gave her a look. "After everything I said, all you got from that was that I grabbed Bubbles ass?"

Alice shrugged, looking blankly back at him. "Was that all you could come up with? Like, I know you're stronger than her...there was literally nothing else you could think of?"

Boomer swiped a hand down his face, exhaling deeply. "It was a heat of the moment thing. Sue me."

"Technically, Bubbles can for sexual harassment...but I'm not going to get into that."

"Shut up."

"You say you hate the girl but have nooo problem grabbing her butt…hm, interesting."

"Shut up."

"Okay~" Alice giggled. Taking his hand, she placed the shiny gold trojan in the palm of Boomer's hand. "By the way, I wouldn't let Bubbles find out about what you're going to do with Sirius."

"Why would she even care?" He snorted, coolly placing the condom in his pocket. He had to make a reminder to confiscate the rest of the girls Trojans. Wasn't like she was going to need them anytime soon after all.

Alice shrugged. "She seemed pretty upset when you and Sirius were flirting on the court and then we left you two, she was going off about how you're a man-whore, how boys only care about one thing, and to stay away from guys like you...this, that, and the third." She rambled with the wave of her hand.

Boomer sniffed. "So what do you think?"

A impish glint shun in her brown eyes. "Well she was sorta kinda checking you out when you were playing." Boomer grimaced. Alice swatted him on the head. "Don't be mean–maybe she has some small secret attraction towards you."

Boomer made gagging sounds and Alice swatted him again.

"Bubbles is a gorgeous girl! You should be happy that someone like her could possibly find you attractive."

"She's also the bane of my existence." He groused quietly.

Alice quickly swatted him again.

"I heard that!"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Awww, isn't Boomer's and Alice little brother/sister friendship just adorable?**

 **I hope I'm not overdoing it with the OC's but how else am I going to make a school about superpowered kids? Introducing Alice and Izekiel! They're going to be playing major roles in the story so stay tuned.**

 **We'll be seeing more greens and reds soon so don't worry guys. This chapter was really just a filler to show you how a normal day–that I described in the first chapter–is for the group. We'll also be seeing some of the original gang too. The next two chapters maybe longer ones.**

 _ **Thank you**_ _ **Ash141, Ti, AprilStar2169, BeingCapricious (She has a great PPG Fic btw), BlackRosesKira, and all of the Guests that reviewed! Even all of the people that favorited and followed my story. It means a lot! I know some people have expressed their displeasure with my writing and the way the characters are but I'll like to say thank you as well for taking the time out your day for reading my story.**_

 **Umm...I think that's all I have to say for now. So yeah, Keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** _All rights to the Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken._

* * *

 _ **Born This Way:**_

 _ **Twilight Zone**_

* * *

 _Don't get me wrong. Destroying Townsville on a daily basis is a pretty good gig. But to be able to take away that which gave you so much joy, to destroy your happiness is just so much more satisfying to the soul._

 _-_ _Mojo Jojo_

* * *

God, did Butch love his bed. It was by far the closest thing to heaven to him, besides food. Food and his bed; a match made in heaven. Beds were so nice and considerate; they let you sleep in until noon. Beds were generous, they let you screw countless girls on top of them. Beds respected your privacy; they didn't barge in your room at the crack of dawn, demanding that you get up. Beds were warm and comforting; they didn't spit venom in your face and call you _dumbass, stupid fucker,_ or a _bulky headed bastard_ at six in the morning. Beds were sweet, caring, and loving; a sanctuary.

Beds were everything Brick was not.

For like the hundredth time, Brick had smacked Butch upside his head with his pillow.

"GET YOUR ASS UP!"

Buried beneath his cozy comforter, Butch groaned out in angst. Out of all the people the school could've stuck him with, they chose Brick as his roommate. Butch didn't know what he did recently for karma to turn around and fuck him like this but when he finds out, he was for sure going to get on his knees and beg the karma god for forgiveness.

Hanging beside the door, stood a fully dressed Boomer. He watched with a yawn as Brick pummeled Butch with his own pillow. Something told him to just leave the two behind but it was always a good show when Brick had to force Butch up from his bed.

Brick had smacked him once...twice...thrice...four times with the pillow in a matter of five seconds. Boomer chuckled under his breath. Brick was getting a good arm workout from this.

"BUTCH YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS!" Brick barked, looming over him.

"He's reaching for the lamp, Butch. Just get up." Boomer coaxed, watching Brick stomp over to their lamp that stood in the corner beside Brick's desk.

On the bed, Butch groggily groaned. "Let him...he'll get tired eventually."

Brick dragged the lamp over to Butch's side of the room, mercilessly yanking the cord out of the socket. He was planning to beat Butch senseless with it and maybe even choke him with the cord after.

Boomer sighed. "Brick…"

Brick tossed the meanest scowl he could muster at six in the morning in his little brother's direction. It felt as if the whole room had erupted in flames and pricked at every inch of Boomer's body. Whatever Boomer was going to say had died right there in his throat.

"...I'm going to wait outside." Boomer was gone in a trail of blue.

A single hand rose from under the mess of covers. Lazily waving Brick off without a care in the world, Butch spoke in a slurred and scratchy voice.

"Go way' Brick...too hot right now. Go get chu some pussy and chill…"

Brick rose the lamp over his head and with a swift motion, he slammed it down upon Butch's head.

* * *

Butch was in a sour mood. A mood that not even food can resolve. Being beat repeatedly with a metal lamp at the break of dawn would do that to you. The brothers wrestled around the room for what seemed like an hour before Brick's stupid fucking bloody aura had gotten the best of him...once again.

 _Fucking cheater._

Butch scowled at the back of his head as they entered the West wings cafeteria. His hand twitched, just begging to punch the living shit out of the back of the redheads head. The action would only lead to them leveling the whole building and maybe ultimately his death but at least he would get all of his anger out.

Butch huffed. As he fought to stifle his rage, he thought of happy thoughts. Thoughts of running Brick's ugly mug across asphalt at speeds that only they could achieve. Brick's torn flesh and sanded down bone brought joy to the brutes face.

 _Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts._

Butch sighed in content.

Now all he had to do was get some bacon and waffles into his system and he'll feel even better. The cafeteria wasn't that full yet so it was the perfect time to pack on your plate with an endless amount of food. The boys grabbed a plate from one of the racks on the side of the cafeteria and stood in line. They didn't have to wait long, the line ended at the threshold of the door.

The aroma of the breakfast food had Butch drooling as he went down the line, making sure the breakfast workers piled scrambled eggs, grits, fried potatoes, sausage links, and mini waffles onto his plate. All was left was the biscuits and bacon.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Butch heard Brick ask someone, anger biting at the back of his words.

Why is Brick cursing at the nice bacon server? Didn't he know how much he loved his bacon? Why was Brick always ruining shit for him?

"Damn, good morning to you too asshole…"

"Don't pay him any mind, Buttercup."

 _Aw, fuck._

Butch knew those two voices. Slowly he felt his appetite start to drain. He almost forgot about the punishment Mrs. Gillard gave Buttercup. So much for his beloved bacon…

Blossom stood up straight from the wall she was leaning on, glaring daggers at a heated looking Brick. "And Brick, you know why we're here. So lose the attitude and get your food and go."

Brick snorted. "So, Perfect Pinky's not a morning person, I see." Blossom growled at him. Butch inwardly groaned. They were about to start arguing. It was too early for all that yelling and screaming shit. Butch just wanted his bacon.

"For your information, _Brick_ , I have no trouble waking up in the morning." She mugged him, disgust written all over her face. "The sight of you just ruins my whole day."

Brick grunted. "Great. I'm happy to have such an impact." He cheered sardonically.

Butch turned to Buttercup, preparing to ask for his bacon so he can promptly get his shit and go. He opened his mouth to say something but she shut that down altogether. She held a gloved hand up.

"Shut the fuck up. No I'm not giving you any bacon so get the fuck out my line."

Boomer eyes narrowed, annoyed he asked, "Isn't it your job to serve _everyone_ food?"

Cocking her head to the side, Buttercup smiled snidely. "I don't give a damn. _Leave._ " She pointed a finger towards the door for added emphasis.

Butch's eye twitched and the hand that held his plate, grip increased. He could take a lot of shit but not getting his morning bacon wasn't one of them. His counterpart must've missed a few nights of sleep if she thought that he wasn't getting his bacon on this fine morning.

"We'll leave once you give us some damn bacon." He gritted through his teeth. His forest green eyes gleamed dangerously in the light. Boomer glanced at him and then shook his head. Shit was about to go all downhill from here.

"Too bad." Buttercup shrugged indifferently. "You're not getting any."

The plate in Butch's hand started to shake. "Quit being a childish bitch and just give me some bacon." His voice sounded strained as he spoke to the contemptuous Puff in front of him. In the background, he could faintly hear Blossom and Brick going at it. His main focus though was the mouth watering smelling bacon, and the wicked witch that was guarding it.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "Now, bye bye!" She waved gingerly just to add fuel to fire.

Butch bucked at her and the counter that held all of the food shook from the force. Buttercup stumbled back in shock before her face twisted in anger at the Ruff.

Plate set aside, Butch large hands gripped the edge of the counter, causing small cracks to appear from the force. His lips were set in a snarl and he was ready to duke it out whenever she was.

"You have five seconds before I jump over this fucking counter and shove those thongs so far up your fucking ass, you'll be coughing up steel!"

Buttercup took that as a challenge. Starting to take off her gloves, she glowered viciously at the Ruff.

Boomer, noticing that the situation was starting to spiral out of control, turned to the boy beside a screeching Buttercup. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as he gawked at the scene before him. Throwing a thumb beside him towards his brother, he spoke carelessly to the boy that name tag read: Henry.

"Henry…" Henry's eyes snapped towards the abrasive blonde. "Dude, you might just want to give him the bacon yourself." Boomer pitched with a shrug of his shoulders.

Henry looked between at the glowing green brutes. Their eyes were set to kill as they scowled and threw insults at each other. Buttercup was almost climbing on top of the counter to get to Butch, expressing in great detail on how she was going _fuck him up._ And Butch was vividly describing how he was going to ground Buttercup's face into dirt.

Henry gulped and turned back to Boomer with a withering look on his face. "Can't you like...stop them?"

Boomer raised a brow, giving Henry a look as to say that that was the dumbest suggestion in the world–which it was. Coming between the two power houses meant a painful and grueling death...unless you were Brick or Blossom of course.

Henry shakily nodded his head at a snarling Brick and Blossom. "What about those two?"

Boomer cast a look behind him and chortled dryly. He smiled weakly back at poor Henry. Okay, he decided he'll humor him for a bit.

Boomer turned to tap Brick on the shoulder.

"Yo, Brick? Blossom?"

Blazing red eyes and chilling pink eyes snapped sharply towards Boomer and Henry instantaneously felt all of the oxygen leave the room. Boomer took a wary step back.

"What?!" Blossom snapped at him and Boomer swore the temperature dropped down ten degrees.

Brick stepped forward to snarl in his face. "The fuck do you want?!"

Boomer quickly waved his hands in surrender. "Nothing, nevermind. You two can go back to verbally killing each other!" Brick huffed a cloud of smoke in his face before going to back to biting Blossom's head off. Boomer sighed in relief.

Turning back to Henry, Boomer gave the boy a weary look. Henry blinked before nodding in a understanding way.

"So this a normal thing?" Henry stated, waving a hand at the chaos around him.

Boomer simply nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Henry hummed to himself, leaning idly against the countertop. "I see…"

"Yeah," Boomer reached a hand out over the counter. "Boomer Jojo." Henry graciously gave the blonde some dap.

"Henry Sanders." Henry greeted with a small grin before letting his hand go. Henry grabbed his pair of tongs and picked up a few hot biscuits. "Biscuits, Boomer?"

Boomer smirked. Raising his plate he told him, "Why the hell not?"

Blossom dramatically threw her hands up. "I'm sick of this!" She screamed, balling her fists back at her side. Brick was giving her a migraine and it barely was seven yet. If she could, she'll seal his freaking mouth shut with her heat vision.

Brick snarled back at her. "How the fuck do you think I feel, Pinky? You think I like hearing you run your fucking mouth at me everyday?" Blossom scowled at him.

"THEN GO!" She exclaimed angrily, flailing her arms about. "You and your neanderthal brothers could've been left! But nooo...you're still here!"

Brick nostrils flared. "If your childish ass dyke of a sister would've just shut her fucking face for once and did her job then we would've been on our merry way, now wouldn't we?!"

Blossom's eyes widened in shock before pure rage flashed in her pink irises. Blossom stuck a glowing finger into Brick's broad chest. " _How dare you!_ " She spat, not caring in the least about the heat that was radiating off of the boy. "Don't...you...ever...call...my sister...out...her...NAME!" With every word she said, she violently poked Brick in his chest. The plasma that bit on the tips of her finger singed the front of Brick's shirt, leaving tiny black dots in their wake.

Blossom wanted to beat his freaking face in! How dare he? How _freaking_ dare he? She wanted to jam her plasma laced finger into his eye sockets. It was one thing to insult her, but her sisters? That's when she drew the line. Especially coming from him! Out of the three of them, Brick was the one they hated the least and they had no problem showing it. She should sick Buttercup on his butt and have her beat him into next week because of the derogatory word.

Brick loomed eerily over Blossom, watching her aggressively press her bony finger into his chest and yell obscenities at him. The thought of grabbing the said finger and snapping it back made his eyes flicker devilishly in content.

She was touching him. She was fucking touching him! Her grimy little finger made his chest itch. Who the fuck did this bitch think she was to touch him? _Nobody_ touched him unless he gave them permission. Brick's eyes darkened into a rusty red. She had one more time to put her grubby little hands on him...

Startling him, Blossom roughly shoved against his chest, making him stumble back a few steps. "TAKE IT BACK!"

That was the last straw for Brick.

Blossom's back hit the wall behind her with an exceeding force. She felt the wall crunch beneath her back and winced painfully at the pain that shot through her body. She was too engulfed in pain to notice that her feet was dangling slightly off the ground. Opening her eyes, she fought the small urge to cower back into the wall behind her.

Boiling red eyes entrapped her in a deadly stare. Blossom swallowed...well, as best as she could with the large hand wrapped smugly around her throat. She wasn't gasping for air just yet but with with tad more pressure, she would be at that point with no doubt.

The room went deathly still. No one made a sound.

Even Buttercup and Butch were loss for words.

The tips of Brick's nails dug into her skin, penetrating her supposed impenetrable skin. Blossom winced. Memories of them fighting as kids danced through her mind and Blossom's fists trembled with rage, begging to sink into his jaw. From the corner of her eye, she saw Buttercup ready to pounce. Their eyes met.

 _Don't._

Buttercup grounded her teeth but obeyed.

Brick's grip tightened greatly as he ominously leaned down to meet Blossom's face. A dark cloud of smoke and sparks of flames seeped through his clenched teeth. Their noses were only inches apart when he stopped to give her the most horrific glare she had ever seen in her seventeen years of life. A glare that could rival Him's himself.

He blew a thick smoke into her face and oddly, his canines looked much sharper than before. Blossom cringed.

" **Do**... **not**... **touch**... **me**... **again**."

And with that, as quick as he grabbed her, he let her go. Once her feet made contact with the ground, she slumped into the wall behind her. Her glare never let up as his lingered eerily on her before he stomped away and out of the breakfast room. She wanted to chase after him and tackle him to the ground. Fight him like how they used to when they were five but her feet had a mind of their own. Buttercup screamed and cursed his name as he left the room. The food around her flew everywhere as she jumped around behind the counter.

Blossom, still against the wall, stared after him. If she went after him then she was sure they were going to destroy half the school and the price of the damages were going to be severe. Blossom growled behind clenched teeth. This was the second time this week that her pride had taken a blow. With an unnatural force, her fist crushed the wall behind her, startling the four in front of her. Blossom was pissed. Her ego was bruised and that hurt more than any physical wound ever could. Her scowl directed to empty door deepened.

Turning back around, her eyes darted between cerulean blue and forest green ones. The boy stared back at her under lidded eyes. Blossom took a stiff step forward.

Mustering up a venom she didn't know she had, she growled darkly at the two. " _Get out of my sight._ " She made sure to speak slowly, letting each word sink into their flea sized brain's so they know she meant business.

Boomer took one look at her and snorted. Grabbing his plate, he was soon out the door as well.

Butch on the other hand was conflicted. Either he could face the vicious looking pink puff and fight for his bacon or he could leave with his tail between his legs, baconless. _Decisions. Decisions._

Fighting Blossom meant fighting Buttercup too. Fighting them both meant a heep of destruction. Destruction meant Brick was going to go all ape shit crazy and possibly kill them all. Brick killing them meant he'll never eat bacon again.

Butch clicked his tongue and glared maliciously at the two Puff's.

He'll live to eat bacon another day but he won't forget this.

"You bitches ruin everything…" He groused under his breath, storming out of the room.

When they were gone, Blossom released a breath and counted to ten. She had to or else she was going to snap herself. She ran a shaky hand through her copper tresses. The strands spiraled down her arm like a waterfall.

"Buttercup why didn't you just give them their food?" Blossom questioned with her eyes clenched shut.

Buttercup sucked her teeth. "Screw them and their food! I hope they choke." She exasperated, now wiping down the messy counter.

"What you did was unnecessary! All of this could've been avoided if you would've just gave them the stupid bacon!"

Buttercup growled back at her. "It's their fault I'm doing this shit in the first place! I'm not giving them jack squat!"

"Watch your language!" Blossom quickly chided. "And you need to grow up! You can't keep acting like this!"

Buttercup laughed wryly. "Says the one that can't help screaming bloody murder whenever Brick is around!" She pointed a finger. "You need to grow the fuck up!"

"Shut your mouth!" Blossom screeched, fire danced in her eyes as she scowled at her green sister. "That ignorant, hot headed, pig was the one who started this mess– _like he always does_ –so don't flip this onto me!"

Scoffing, Buttercup rolled her eyes. Somewhere along the line Henry had scurried away and she huffed at that. Settling back into a cool stance, Buttercup tried rigidly to calm herself down. Arguing with Blossom would just get her nowhere. And anyways, she knew the real reason why she was pissed like this. She could understand why. Blossom's pride was as big as hers and Brick had embarrassed her. Whether she wanted to admit or not, it was the truth. He had put his hands on her and wasn't able to do anything. If she did, then the repercussions would've been dire.

It made Buttercup pissed just thinking about it. They were heroes. They couldn't act on their emotions like everyone else. It was unfair, but it was their life. They had to be the prim and proper, _perfect little girls._

Buttercup hated it.

"Are you okay?"

Pink eyes met jade ones.

"I'm fine." Blossom spoke softly, rubbing at her neck. Buttercup glared at this.

She held up a fist. "You want me to punch him in that pretty face of his?"

Blossom chortled lightly, her first laugh of the day. The dainty sound brought a smile to the green banshees face.

"No, no...I can't have you getting in trouble because of me." She giggled. Something behind Buttercup caught her attention.

"You sure? I really wouldn't mind. What's a few more extra days of breakfast duty?" She taunted, smirking ever so mischievously.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you warn me that Ms. Toller was behind me the whole time?"

Blossom shrugged carelessly. "You're the one that said you didn't mind a couple extra days of breakfast duty."

"I was lying to make you feel better!" Buttercup exclaimed furiously, kicking a stray can that littered the sidewalk of the courtyard.

"Two extra days isn't that bad." Bubbles chimed in beside Blossom. Buttercup glared icily at her.

Buttercup huffed to herself. "Blossom puts a dent in the wall but I'm the one that gets in trouble...typical." She grumbled under her breath, stomping heavily as she walked.

"Are you okay, Blossom?" Bubbles questioned. Concerned filled her eyes as she stared worriedly at her eldest sister. "You're neck doesn't hurt does it? I can heal it for you." Her fingers brushed the sides of Blossom's neck, inspecting it for any bruises.

Blossom sighed. Gently brushing Bubbles fingers away, she smiled reassuringly at her. "For the last time Bubbles, I'm okay." She stressed with a chuckle. "A few marks won't kill me."

Bubbles pouted. She had half a mind to give Brick a piece of her mind. "There shouldn't be any marks on you at all."

"I told her to let me punch him."

"And what would that solve?"

"You'll feel better." Buttercup smirked sinisterly. "It'll make me feel better too."

Bubbles and Blossom gave her a dull look before turning back to one another.

"I think you should stay away from Brick," Bubbles held a hand out, hushing any protests that Blossom had to say. "I don't care who starts what. You guys arguing has gotten way out of hand as of lately. You need to start ignoring him altogether."

Blossom veered back in outrage. "You act as if I'm the problem in all of this!"

Bubbles shook her head. "Blossom…" she started with a sigh. "Sometimes you do tend to antagonize Brick first. You're not as aggressive as Buttercup, but your words do have some bite to them."

"I take offense to that!" They heard Buttercup call.

Blossom scoffed. "I do not _antagonize_ that boy."

Bubbles raised a brow in disbelief, followed by another jeering remark from Buttercup.

"Yes, you do! And that should say a lot coming from me."

Blossom wrinkled her nose, pouting with her cheeks puffed, looking much like a spoiled child. She mulled over their words over. Her and Brick had always gotten into intense verbal battles ever since they started going to school together. That's just the way things had always been between them.

" _But Ms. Keane, they're criminals!" A young Blossom exclaimed defensively, standing up behind her desk. Her and her sisters fixed a hard glare on the three boys standing lazily beside their favorite elementary school teacher. They're presence had the whole class on edge. Some students even cowered back in fear to the back of the class at the sight of the three boys._

 _Ms. Keane sighed hopelessly. She knew the kids would react this way. Now she was left to mediate the situation before the superheroines took it upon themselves to do it themselves._

" _Blossom," She started firmly, staring intensely at the three glowing girls. "Girls, I just explained that the boys aren't villains anymore. They changed over a new leaf."_

" _You just don't stop being evil!" Buttercup growled. She did have a point._

" _Yeah!" Bubbles interjected._

 _Blossom slammed her fists onto her desk. "How could the mayor allow this!?"_

 _Ms. Keane folded her arms and raised a brow. "The same way the Mayor forgave you girls after destroyed half the city." Buttercup and Bubbles blinked, lost for words. The three boys snickered at this and Ms. Keane shot a disapproving glare at them next, promptly shutting them up. Blossom matched her teachers stance. She wasn't giving up on this._

" _They're Rowdyruff Boys! They're HIM's and Mojo's sons. Do you know how many banks they robbed in the past?"_

" _Oh?" Ms. Keane's eyes flickered with amusement. "What about the time you stole golf clubs for your father?"_

 _Blossom's jaw dropped briefly before shutting it, pursing her lips and thinking of something to counter her argument._

 _Beside Ms. Keane, Brick cocked a brow. It was news to him to hear that his sissy counterpart had stolen anything. To him, she was a prissy, goody two shoes that could no wrong in the eyes of the people. It was interesting to hear that there was a chip in her perfect exterior._

" _Girls, the boys are going to be attending class with you whether you want them to or not." Ms. Keane had stated sternly. "They're not evil anymore and while you're in here, I expect you to give them the same respect you'll give anyone else in this classroom."_

 _The girls tensed, not liking the news one bit. Blossom glared at the three boys. She hated them. Especially the boy in the middle, Brick. He got under her skin like no other. Always yanking at her hair and insulting her skills as a leader. She had outsmarted them many times; you'll think he'll get the memo on who the better leader was._

" _Will they even be able to keep up with our class? They haven't even been to school before." Blossom's eyes flickered to the Ruffs, looking them up and down in a condescending manner. It made Brick's crawl._

" _What are you trying to say, Pinky!?" Brick growled in that scratchy voice of his._

 _Blossom turned his nose up at him. "I'm saying that our class maybe too advanced for the likes of you three, that's what." Brick's glare hardened._

" _And what the heck makes you say that?! You think we can't pass this stupid class?" Blossom giggled snidely._

" _That's precisely what I'm saying."_

" _You idiots can't even spell dumb." Buttercup interjected, openly laughing at the three."_

 _Bubbles stifled a laugh with her stub of a hand. "Boomer can't even pay attention for more than a minute."_

" _Hey!" Boomer yelled, snapping back into reality. All the colorful posters and paintings in the room drew in his attention as soon as he walked in._

" _Neither can you." Butch quipped indifferently at the blonde with a twitch of his eye._

" _Hey!"_

 _Ms. Keane has heard enough. "KIDS! That's enough–"_

" _It's okay, Ms. Keane." Brick cut her off, shocking the lady stiff at the usage of the prefix. Even the girls were stunned at the level of respect he just gave her._

 _He stood up straight, crossing his arms over chest. Brick glared solemnly at the three girls and everyone else in the room. "I'll show you sissy, cry baby, little girls just how_ advanced _we are." His burning scarlet red eyes landed on Blossom. "Just you watch!"_

"Earth to Blossom!"

Bubbles waved a hand in front of the redhead's face, ending her trip down memory lane. Blossom swatted it away, getting a snippy remark from her. Biting her lip, she glared grumpily at the ground under her feet.

Her sisters were right.

She did tend to sometimes start _shit…_

She glared at the two of them. She didn't take well to being wrong.

It wasn't like her reasonings weren't justified though. Brick and his brothers were a-holes. With an capital A. Age only made them worse. No they didn't physically fight anymore–not counting the many times Buttercup had gave Butch nice shiners on top of his head and what had happened Monday–but they're words became more colorful than ever.

Blossom couldn't help it though. Whenever she seen Brick, her blood would turn to ice and cruel fate had made them spend an unreasonable amount of time with that infuriating boy because he was _somewhat_ as smart as her. _As if._ She thought with a roll of her eyes.

Blossom grunted. "So I may start the arguing sometimes...so what? He does it way more." Blossom kicked a pebble as she walked, stubbornly glaring at the ground.

"You're at fault for feeding into it though." Bubbles chided.

Blossom continued kicking. "He's just so so...AUGHHH!" With one last kick, she sent the pebble soaring across the ground, nearly taking out Buttercup's ankle on the way. Good thing she jumped out of the way in time.

"SHEEESH BLOSSOM!"

"Sorry…" She grunted, although it didn't sound like she meant it.

Placing a soft hand on Blossom's shoulder, Bubbles smiled wryly at her. "I'm going to buy you a stress ball."

Blossom glared at her.

"Or would you prefer a fidget spinner?"

* * *

"And you just let him get away?!" Miguel bellowed in disbelief.

Blossom moaned tiresomely. She was already regretting telling her friends about what had happened that morning with Brick. Miguel and Woo sat around the oval lunch table with their chins hanging towards the floor. Blossom felt that dreadful feeling swishing around in her stomach again. She liked to think that, that was her pride. It felt as if a hundred needles was pricking her flesh on the inside. She gritted her teeth, shifting awkwardly in her seat under her friends incredulous gazes. Suddenly the mozzarella sticks in front of her didn't look as appealing as she thought they were.

"What was I supposed to do, blast him threw the roof?" She spat bitterly, brushing her tray of food aside.

Miguel nodded furiously, giving her a dumb look. "Um...yes! Blast a hole right threw that handsome face of his."

"Can we not talk about the looks of the guy who pressed my sister up against a wall, right now?" Bubbles chimed in, glaring briefly at Miguel who just shrugged in response.

"Thank you, Bubbles." Bubbles shot a charming smile at her sister beside her, patting her back lovingly.

Woo picked up one of Blossom's abandoned mozzarella sticks, pointing it idly at her. "You should've kicked him in the balls." She took the mozzarella stick in between her canines. "That's what I would've done...actually that's what girls are supposed to do in a situation like that." She said with her mouth full.

Blossom would've been disgusted if she didn't already feel like crap and wasn't already used to Buttercup's horrendous table manners.

Leaning her head into her open palm, Blossom stared uncaringly at the feline. "In situations like what, Woo?" She asked, coming out as a grumble.

Woo twirled another one of Blossom's mozzarella sticks in her face. Little specks of crumbs fell onto Blossom face but she was in no mood to care right now. "Situations where some asshole has you pressed against a wall. His body looming over you, as you desperately try to look for a way to escape but you can't…" Woo's eyes began to dilate mystically and her tone of voice fell to a more sensual one. "You can feel rapid heartbeat beating against your chest as he molds his body with yours...everything's all hot and sweaty, you forget to breathe as his eyes glare down at you, stealing your very essence. Your heart is beating a million beats a second, but you're more aroused than afraid…"

Miguel slammed his hand down onto the table.

Woo jumped in her seat, snapping out of her...bad turned erotic fantasy. Coming down from her high, she held a hand to her collar bone, caressing it gently. She heard Bubbles call her name. Blinking a few times, she stared back hazily at her friends.

They watched her with slacked jaws.

"What the hell was that?" Miguel questioned.

"I wasn't there this morning...but I'm pretty sure the situation was nothing like that." Bubbles remarked with furrowed brows, looking at Woo as if she was crazy.

Blossom nodded stiffly, no longer leaning into her hand. "It was _nothing_ like that." She gave Woo a crazy look. "I don't...even know what you explained exactly..is."

Bubbles snorted. "Her fantasy."

Woo exhaled, going back into her daze, she bit her lip. "I need some dick." She sighed sadly.

"Spoken like a true virgin." Miguel quipped with a roll of his eyes. Woo threw a mozzarella stick at his face, getting a laugh out of Bubbles.

Blossom sighed, dropping her head onto the table. What she would give to have a normal friend for once.

"Cheer up, Blossy." Woo cooed, tickling at her ear with her claw that Blossom weakly tried to swat. "You get to boss everyone around later at training. That should get your ego back to a hundred and ten percent!"

Blossom moaned against the table. Today she learned that she was slightly a antagonist and a egotistical authoritarian. _How wonderful._

Miguel reached over and grabbed the back of Woo's red hoodie, yanking her out of her seat and stealing it. "Woo, shut up."

She hissed at him from the ground. Ignoring the pissed off kitten, Miguel wrapped a lovingly arm around his best friend back and massaged her shoulder. The gesture was comforting to Blossom and he knew it. "There, there Bloss, don't listen to our emotionally deficient friend. You know cats are demons."

"Bitch…" Woo hissed, claiming Miguel's former seat. Bubbles stifled a laugh.

Miguel continued, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "What Woo _meant_ to say was, you shouldn't let a dick like Brick upset you. You're still the confident, beautiful," Blossom cracked a smile at the word 'beautiful'. "genius, ass kicking, girl everyone knows and loves."

Blossom slowly turned her head to face Miguel, a small smile traced her lips. "You mean that?"

Miguel nodded. "Uh huh." He grinned, patting her head. "Brick probably just feels threatened by you." Bubbles quietly choked on her water whilst Woo looked away, exaggeratedly rubbing the back of her neck.

 _If by threatened he means, wants to hang her by her shoe strings and beat her half to death, then sure._

Blossom sniffed, her small smile forming into a questioning pout. "Bubbles says I antagonize him sometimes." Her eyes asked him if it was true, begging him to say it wasn't true.

Too bad for her, Miguel wasn't a liar.

He massaged her head softly, brushing wavy strands out of her face. He pursed his lips. "Oh, sweetheart…"

"You can be a bitch sometimes, is what Miguel is trying to say." Woo interjected bluntly.

"I told her that." Bubbles nodded without a care. "Not using those exact words, but I told her that."

Blossom's forehead once again hit the table and Miguel glared fiercely at the two girls.

Woo shrugged. "I don't see why you choose now to care, Blossom. You hate each other. People that hate each other fight. It's a natural thing. I don't see the problem." She stated simply.

"Woo, you like fighting, where's Blossom here tries to avoid it as best as she can. Your statement here is invalid."

Woo rolled her eyes at Miguel. "I can name a couple of times where Blossom started a fight with Brick like it was second nature." Miguel turned fully in his seat to face her, leaving Blossom to her self pity party. Bubbles sighed.

Forming a bubble field around the two, Woo and Miguel stopped short on their attempt to verbally throttle each other. Bubbles gave them both a stern look. "We're not here to point fingers. Brick and Blossom are both wrong and I think we can all agree on that." She nodded at her sister. "That's why she looks like crap now."

It was true. They were right. Blossom did feel like crap for her actions but not because Brick had got the best of her from earlier. It was because today, she learned that she's been unconsciously stooping to the Ruff's level through the years. Picking petty fights and trying to demean him with hurtful words and actions. That brought her back to the first day of school. She could've just left well enough alone and let the Ruff's be but instead she chose to stick her nose into where it didn't belong and act like a haughty, stuck up twit. No wonder why so many thought of her as a bitch.

" _The highest score that someone earned on the test was an ninety-eight, class." Blossom's sixth grade Algebra 1 teacher, Ms. Kim told her class as she passed back papers._

" _It's probably Blossom's." One student had snorted._

" _It's always Blossom." Another had groaned._

 _Blossom grinned to herself. She was long passed caring about what other students had to say about her academic skills. She was brilliant for her age and everyone knew it. It was too late to hide it now and she wasn't about to dumb herself down to gain popularity in her grade. She had enough from being a superhero and she already knew who were real friends were anyways._

" _Or it could Brick's score."_

 _Blossom froze._

" _Yeah...it could be now that you said something."_

" _I heard he's like the second smartest person in our grade now."_

 _Blossom huffed at that. They're were plenty of other smart people in their grade. The girls were sadly mistaken if they thought Brick was runner up to her. Plus, in fifth grade the boy barely averaged a low B on his tests. You don't just miraculously become a genius over one summer._

 _One of the girls started to giggle, lowering her voice into a giggle. "And to mention, one of the cutest boys in our grade too."_

 _Blossom's nose wrinkled, her face twisted into a grimace. Brick Jojo, cute? She shook her head. The girls in her class had such low standards._

 _Blossom secretly cast a glance to the back of the room. The redheaded boy must've picked up on the two girls conversation because a small smirk was apparent on his boyish face, just eating up the attention. Blossom glared at him._ Pig _. She thought._

 _Brick must've felt eyes on him because a second those intense red eyes were on her and that obnoxious smirk of his widened._

 _ **Jealous?**_ _His deepening voice rang inside her head._

 _Blossom bristled._

 _ **You're no one to waste such an emotion on.**_ _She snootily replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned back around in her seat. She heard him chuckle seconds later._

 _Once back around in her seat, Ms. Kim had made her way towards her, placing her test face down onto her desk._

" _Good job as always, Blossom." Ms. Kim had congratulated her with a smile. A few rounds of groans and tsk's could be heard right after._

 _Blossom grinned, nodding her appreciation before Ms. Kim had passed her. Blossom eagerly reached for her paper, ready to see that big ninety-eight written in deep red ink beside her name._

 _What she saw left her speechless. Shocked, for the first time in her life after getting results back from a test._

" _MS. KIM!" Blossom yelled, turning violently in her seat with her test in hand. Ms. Kim jumped where she stood, right beside Brick's desk. She startled the whole class with her loud outburst._

" _Y–Yes, Blossom? Is there a problem?" The pained confusion on Blossom's face unsettled the thick woman. She wondered what could rile the girl up like this. She didn't get a call about any monster attacks so she was lost._

" _My test!" Blossom choked out. Ms. Kim raised a brow. "I got a ninety-four?" She held the paper out for her to see, not caring about the whispers and taunting snickering going around the class._

 _Ms. Kim sighed, placing a hand on her wide hips. "Yes, I know, Blossom. That's an A still." Blossom's brows furrowed incredulously._

" _B–but then who got the ninety-eight?"_

" _Blossom, I don't think it's appropriate to disclose that–"_

" _I did!"_

 _Heads whipped towards the throaty deep voice._

 _Leaning lazily back in his chair, smirking, sat Brick, dangling his graded test paper that Ms. Kim had just handed him. Blossom's eyes squinted before an increasing shock registered on her face. Sure enough, there was a shiny red ninety-eight written on the paper._

 _In a flash of pink, she had snatched the paper out of Brick's hand. With both their papers in her hand, she inspected the both for any errors._

" _This must be some kind of mistake." Blossom said, her eyes raced across the algebra tests._

" _It's not, Blossom." Ms. Kim sighed. Panic flashed through Blossom's eyes. "The computer and I went over the test. Brick earned a ninety-eight."_

 _Blossom's eyes flashed to Brick, the smug smile he wore was only getting larger as he watched her. To add fuel to fire, he turned to their teacher and smiled generously at her._

" _Thank you again, Ms. Kim. I wouldn't have gotten this score without the help of your amazing teaching." Ms. Kim swooned, a small blush dusted her cheeks._

 _Blossom bristled. The sides of their papers began to crumple under the pressure she holding them in._

" _I can't believe this." She spat and Brick tossed her a mock coy smile._

" _What's not to believe, Blossom?" He asked her, shifting upright in his seat. Amusement danced in his eyes._

 _Blossom threw his test back in his face, getting gasps out of Ms. Kim and her peers. "That!" She pointed to the paper fluttering to the floor. "I refuse to believe that you got that score! You must've cheated!"_

" _Blossom!" Ms. Kim admonished in shock._

 _Brick stood up from his desk, pushing up from his desk. He leaned his face just inches apart to Blossom's. Their eyes did the tango, glaring daggers at each other, neither refusing to back down. It was as if time stood still as fire and ice mentally battled it out with one another. The class was on their edge of their seats, waiting to see who'll give in first._

" _That's a mighty steep accusation, Utonium." The scratchiness in his voice had vanished, leaving the baritone in it to growl in her face._

 _Blossom's jaw clenched. "You cheated." She icily spat through her teeth. Brick's eyes narrowed further, fire flickering in them._

" _Prove it."_

 _Ms. Kim chose that time to step between the two. Clutching their shoulders to put some distance between them._

" _That's enough you two." She chastised._

 _Blossom's steps faltered a bit as Ms. Kim pushed her back. Her eyes darted to Ms. Kim's, pleading desperately with her. "But, Ms. Kim!?"_

 _Ms. Kim snapped a finger at her. "I don't want to hear it, Blossom. Now go back to your seat! If you have any questions about the test then you can see me after class." Blossom's shoulders fell in defeat._

 _Craning her neck, she shot one last glare at Brick, who in return, gave her his smuggest grin. Blossom huffed at him before starting on her walk of shame back to her seat, ignoring the goading giggles and whispers of her classmates. Blossom shook in anger in her seat. She couldn't believe it. Her eye twitched in annoyance as her ears picked up on the short but_ nice _conversation between Ms. Kim and Brick._

 _Blossom gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe it._

 _This was the start of a never ending rivalry between the two of them. School had just became a competition and Blossom refused to be second best to a delinquent like Brick._

Blossom groaned for like the umpteenth time that day.

"So what do you expect her to do? Apologize?" Miguel and Woo continued to argue on.

 _Apologize?_ Blossom wasn't doing that.

Woo scoffed. "Of course not! I'm just saying she isn't all innocent, Miguel. We all have started some shit with the Ruffs."

"I told her to just ignore him, in the meantime. She doesn't have to say anything to him." Bubbles chimed in, a little annoyance in her tone. Listening to the two of them argue was mentally draining.

"So what if he says some shit to her first?" Miguel questioned wryly.

Bubbles shrugged. "She won't say anything back."

Blossom grounded her teeth.

Woo chortled. "Ha! You seriously think that'll happen? Blossom _loves_ having the last word and Brick is fucking prick." The corners of her mouth quirked. "...a gorgeous one." She finished with a smirk.

Bubbles glared plainly at her. "It'll work and I don't think Brick will have any complaints about Blossom leaving him alone."

"Unless he's into that sorta shit." Miguel chuckled. "What if he gets off on Blossom yelling at him?"

Blossom peeked up through her arms, giving Miguel a scathing look.

"I give her a month before she cracks."

"Woo." Bubbles chided, under half lidded eyes.

Woo slumped in her seat. "Fine...a month and a half." She groaned. Bubbles and Miguel gave her a look.

"What?!" Woo exclaimed harshly. "I'm being generous here. I was going to say a week!"

* * *

Buttercup hated having last lunch. Waiting until the end of her second period to eat was grueling, especially since her teacher, Mr. Porter spoke one word a minute. Class went _dreadfully_ slow and Buttercup found herself dozing off a plethora of times. If it wasn't for growling empty stomach, she probably would've slept the whole class away.

But the time wasn't the only reason why she hated having last lunch. There were two other reasons. The second being that she didn't have her usual posse with her, to keep her company so she was forced to sit with some jocks she knew. There was nothing wrong with them; she liked them to an extent. It's just sometimes she would rather talk about something else than, who has the biggest ass in their grade or who slept with who over the pass week or the juicier gossip like, what guy or girl is having a little _fun_ on the side in their relationship. Boys had the _best_ gossip and also, the biggest mouths.

The last reason why she hated last lunch was because she had the likes of having to share it with a certain onyx haired boy– _who just so happens ran in the same circle as her–_ and a fishy Latina.

Buttercup scowled at them.

Amara was on the other side of the east wings cafeteria, eating and chatting animatedly with some girls that had faces caked on with makeup.

If Bubbles seen them she was positive she would crack up laughing without a doubt. Their foundation didn't even match their neck for God's sake. The cheap looking lashes they had on were hanging from the corners of their eyes and they drew their eyebrows on way too thick.

You would think that being in a fashion club would give them the sense to correctly apply their makeup. _Like, have they heard of setting powder? And one of the girls contour is way too dark for her complexion._

Buttercup shuddered to herself. She definitely needed to stop scaring her sister whenever she was in the middle of doing her makeup.

Looking around at the other end of the cafeteria, Buttercup spotted the couple of jocks she knew; a android named Terrence, a wolf hybrid named Tyler, a shapeshifter named Jared, and lastly, a stud named Jordan who had the power to manipulate the weather. Jordan was also one of the only girls on the football team.

The only thing that had Buttercup hesitant about joining them at their table was the sight of the onyx haired Ruff seated at the end of the table. They were all engaged it what seemed like hilarious conversation, with Butch being the main attraction of the topic. Buttercup's lips pursed.

Ever since they started attending school together, Butch had no trouble fitting in with any and everybody. In actuality, people were drawn to charismatic ruffian. A few weeks in elementary school, he already captivated the minds and hearts of most of the kids in their grade. It left Buttercup dumbstruck. Butch was one of Townsville's worst criminals, having caused destruction only minutes after he was born but yet, in a couple of weeks he was the main attraction of Pokey Oaks Elementary.

Buttercup wanted to flip when she found out that Mitch, _her_ best friend, had befriended that asshat. He tried assuring her that it was only because they had been paired up to work together during class but that didn't excuse the fact that she caught the two playing together during recess one day. Buttercup didn't talk to Mitch for a whole two weeks because of that. The only reason they started again was because Bubbles and Robin kept bugging her about how childish she was being.

Even though she didn't think it at the time...she thought he reasoning was quite justified actually. She didn't hear any complaints from Blossom. But then again...Blossom wasn't a big Mitch fan at the time either.

Sucking up her irritation, Buttercup begrudgingly marched over to the table where he friends were. She'll just try and ignore the boy as best as she could. If he was still pissed about the morning then he could just kiss her ass.

"Yo, BC!" Terrence gruffly greeted her with grin, getting everyone's attention at the table. She saw Butch tersely tense and she smirked.

"Wassup!" She pounded her fist against his, choosing her seat between him and Jordan. Jordan threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a quick hug.

Tyler smirked, sneakily glancing at a now gloomy looking Ruff. "Sup, BC...we were just talking about you actually." Forest green eyes shot towards the albino wolf.

Buttercup cocked a brow, oblivious to the hostility oozing out of Butch. "Oh, yeah?"

Tyler chuckled. "Yeah, Butch was telling us about some _bitch_ that refused to give him his bacon this morning and how he was about to choke her ass out. Crazy shit." Tyler was lucky he could teleport because Butch was looking real jumpy at the moment.

Buttercup scowled, tossing a scathing look at the Ruff, her eyes narrowed threateningly. "Oh, really? He said that?" Butch glowered at her.

"And if I did?" He challenged with a slight twitch of his eye.

Buttercup seethingly pointed a finger at him. "Keep my fucking name out your mouth before you lose your teeth!"

Butch wryly sneered. "Oh, Butterbitch, don't threaten me with a good time."

"Would you guys shut the fuck up and stop flirting already?" Jordan laughed, earning her a elbow in the gut from Buttercup and vicious glare from Butch.

"We're not flirting!" The greens simultaneously belted.

"I sense a lot of sexual tension going on here." Terrence teased, wiggling his bushy brows. Butch glared at him. "I can just cut through it with a knife." He even made a little slicing motion with his hand.

"I sense you getting a face full of my foot if you don't shut the fuck up." Butch growled and if it wasn't for her hating him, Buttercup would've openly agreed.

Terrence held his hands up in surrender but the taunting grin never left. "Now, now...I know you two like to keep what you do in private…"

"TERRENCE," Buttercup jumped on him, pounding at his hands and arms as he shielded himself from her blows, laughing maniacally at her. "SHUT...THE...FUCK...UP!"

Tyler looked towards Jordan, a small smirk evident on his face. "She didn't deny it." Jordan nodded teasingly.

Butch growled. "I'm seriously going to fuck you all up one day." He huffed.

"You say that all the time." Jordan jeered with a roll of her onyx eyes.

"Because you guys are fucking assholes... _all the time._ "

"You know you'll screw Buttercup if you had the chance." Tyler goaded, his eyes twinkling impishly.

Butch turned his nose up, disgust clear across his face. "I wouldn't fuck her with a dead man's dick." Tyler scoffed and turned back to his tray of food.

Jordan stared dully stared at him and Butch bucked at her.

"What?!"

"Not even if she was the last person on earth?" Jordan ignored the way Buttercup knocked into her as she mercilessly beat on Terrence.

Butch grimaced. His eyes traveled to his raging counterpart. Buttercup wasn't hard on the eyes, no. But would he sleep with her? _Ehh..._ She was shaped pretty decently, not as voluptuous as he liked his girls but she did have a pretty nice rack on her. Her breast were perky for their size. Butch guessed that she was probably two cups away from being a C-cup. Butch mentally chuckled.

 _Buttercup, a B-cup. B-cup, Buttercup. HA!_

 _What the fuck?_

Butch furiously shook his head and Tyler and Jordan gawked at him. Ignoring them, he continued assessing Buttercup's goodies, absentmindedly biting his inner cheek as he scrutinized her.

Her stomach was toned flat, making her curved waist all more appealing. Her hips didn't jut out like her baby sister's, probably because she didn't have much baby weight as her as a kid but they were just the right size to hold onto. Buttercup's legs were long and toned. If she were to wrap them around him, he wasn't going anywhere. Butch eyes traveled up her body suggestively.

Buttercup was a natural beauty, not a dot of makeup in sight and not a scratch marred her face. She didn't need all that makeup shit to enhance her features–not that she wore it to begin with. Buttercup was a simple shower and go type of girl. He doubted she spent more than five minutes in the mirror in the morning. If Butch had a type, she would probably be it. _Pretty_ but rough around the edges. Butch almost jumped when she furiously whipped her head around.

"DID YOU JUST ASK HIM IF HE'LL HAVE SEX WITH ME?!"

 _Too bad she's a raging bitch_.

...And there was also the fact that she was the reason he didn't get his daily dosage of bacon this morning.

 _Nobody_ messes with his bacon.

Butch face took a very grim turn. "I wouldn't sleep with her even if God got on his knees and _begged_ me to."

Jordan clutched her chest.

Tyler winced.

"Well, I'll be sure to save you a nice spot in hell then..." Terrence blanched, recovering from Buttercup's tireless beating.

"GOOD!" Buttercup screeched at him. "LIKE I WOULD EVEN LET YOU GET WITHIN A CENTIMETER NEAR ME! YOU DISGUSTING FUCK! WHO WOULD EVEN BE DESPERATE ENOUGH TO EVEN LAY DOWN WITH A DIRTY ASS PIECE OF–" Terrence pulled her down, clamping a nice strong hand over her foul mouth. Somehow though, that didn't stop them from hearing what she had to say. Her eyes undoubtedly told them that she wanted wipe the floor clean with Butch's face.

Butch tsked, shaking his finger at her. "Young ladies shouldn't use such language, Butterbitch." Buttercup lunged for him but Terrence held her down–as best as he could hold a Powerpuff Girl down.

Standing up from the table, Butch smiled crookedly at the seething Powerpuff. "Well, that's my que to leave. Wouldn't want Butter's over there popping a blood vessel...even though that doesn't sound half bad." Butch had to narrowly duck a carton of milk, hearing Jordan whine shortly after.

"Buttercup, that was mine!"

Buttercup clutched the sleeve of her sweater and growled. "Give me your shoe so I can throw that at him next!"

"I'm leaving." Butch turned to leave, waving a hand over his shoulder as he sauntered off, brushing off the comments Buttercup threw at him.

"GOOD, RIDDANCE! DIE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! I HOPE YOU FALL IN A MILLION OF GLASS SHARDS! CHOKE YOU FILTHY BASTARD! DIE!"

Terrence and Jordan felt their ears ring from the girl being sandwiched between them, screaming her life away.

Tyler irritably moaned. "Buttercup, he's gone now. Shut the fuck up. Suddenly, another milk carton went flying in his direction too.

"DON'T TELL ME WHEN TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Terrence chuckled, releasing the Puff from his hold. "Speaking of Butch, now that he's gone I can tell you guys about something I noticed." This lit up the eyes of Jordan and Tyler.

Buttercup just slumped in her seat, uncaringly picking at her mozzarella sticks. "Is Butch tragically dying?"

Terrence blinked. "No."

"Then I don't care." Buttercup dully sulked, slumping further in her seat.

"Okay…" Jordan started, pushing aside Buttercup. "Forgetting she's here...go on with what you got tell us."

Terrence took a glance around him, his eyes looking out for any unwanted ears and wandering eyes. When he felt that the ghost was clear, he peered back at his group of friends, his eyes hooded with an impish glint.

"Guess, who's our favorite Jojo is banging on the low now?"

Buttercup couldn't help the eye roll. _This shit again?_ Her eyes veered away carelessly but in truth, she was actually pretty in tuned in the conversation, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Who isn't Butch fucking on the low?" Jordan quietly muttered, her head propped up by her hand. _Good point._ Buttercup snorted. Tyler nodded impassively, agreeing with Jordan.

Terrence huffed. He could see where they're coming from but they were ruining his fun. "Just guess." He sighed.

"Dude, they're so many girls in this school just ready to drop their draws for him. You're seriously going to make us guess?" Tyler groaned his displeasure.

Jordan shook her head. "I can name like twenty right now that could be sleeping with the asshole."

Terrence smirked. These were the reactions he wanted. "Then name them." He retorted with a simple shrug. "We still have some time before lunch ends."

"I'm not doing this shit." Buttercup exasperated breathlessly. "Just tell us who's the poor girl already."

"Right." Tyler added.

Terrence sighed bitterly before speaking. "You guys take all the fun out of everything, ya' know?" He said before the obscene smirk returned to his face. "Anywho...one of my sources may have told me that they seen a green Ruff and a little fishy sneaking off to the English building's rooftop on Monday."

Buttercup brow quirked up. "Fishy?" Terrence nodded smugly.

"What kinda fish?" Jordan mused.

"Fresh water." Terrence answered. "She's bitchy, conceited, long nails that makes you wonder how she wipes her asshole with'em, she also hangs with another Ruff. Blonde, anti-social," Terrence held up a hand way above his head. "about this tall."

Buttercup pinched the bridge of her nose. Everything was starting to add up.

"Amara…" She hissed between her teeth and Terrence pointed two index fingers at him, grinning cheekily.

"Bingo, baby!"

Buttercup blanched at him.

Tyler let out a wry laugh. "Why am I not surprised?" He took a glance over his shoulder at the freshwater girl and shook his head.

"Because the girl is a closet whore." Buttercup barked, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed. "And Butch would sleep with anything with a willing vagina."

Jordan began to cackle. "Give my man some credit, BC. Not all the girls Butch has slept with are half bad." Buttercup sucked her teeth, not bothering to respond to her.

"Why does this even matter? What are you telling us this for, Terrence?" Buttercup snapped at him. There was always background knowledge to go along with Terrence's gossip and she knew this. The boy had the inside scoop on almost everything he found out and Buttercup secretly wondered if he conspired with Zeke on the low.

Terrence's smirk only grew.

"Well I heard about you guys...altercation on Monday."

Buttercup cursed. News travelled too fast in this school.

"Okay...so what the hell does them– _wait._ " It hit her. Butch and Amara were together when they found them. Buttercup went back to her memories. Bubbles did tell them that she had class with Amara and when they all met up, the two did look a little suspiciously disheveled as they descended down the stairwell. Buttercup grimaced. _Ewww._ What if they just finished having sex right before they met them? Buttercup's stomach flipped at the thought.

"I think your sources maybe correct." She said with a grimace.

Terrence grinned smugly. "My sources are always correct."

"But why does it matter? So what if they're sleeping around?" Tyler spoke up, losing interest in the subject.

Terrence perked up. He was about to get to the good part. "I don't think Boomer knows." He mused. "Actually...I doubt he knows."

"And what makes you say that?" Jordan questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Because he'll fucking flip!" Terrence exclaimed, leaning closer to them. Buttercup cocked a brow.

"Why?" Buttercup bemused. She didn't really pay much attention to the youngest Ruff. To her, he was just a small thorn in her side. Annoying, but one pluck and he'll be gone. Plus, Boomer and the green powerhouse didn't exchange much words unless it was over Bubbles.

Terrence threw his head back, looking annoyed by her question. "If you haven't noticed, little boy blue is _really_ protective over his group of friends." He waved a hand at her. "He was ready to beat Woo and the rest of you into the dirt for fucking with that dick, Zeke."

"And," Terrence added. "He totally broke this boy's wrist last year for grabbing at Celeste at a party." He briefly cringed. "It wasn't pretty."

"Shit was sick." Tyler interjected.

Buttercup shrugged indifferently. "So, the bastard has a soft spot for his friends? _Cute_."

Jordan chuckled, drawing Buttercup's attention. "You're not surprised? He is your sister's counterpart. It'll be odd if he didn't get some traits from her...I mean look at you and Butch."

Buttercup glared sharply at her. "I'm going to forget you said that last part…" Jordan smirked. "And him caring about his dumbass friends doesn't change the fact that he's a total prick at the end of the day. He might not even care that those two are screwing around."

Tyler, Terrence, and Jordan all shared a look.

" _Doubt it._ " They collectively said.

"Man...Boomer is going to break Butch's jaw when he finds out." Tyler drawled with a lazy grin on his face.

Terrence bounced excitedly is his chair. "That's exactly what I'm saying!" He exclaimed. "Butch has stuck his dick in the wrong girl this time."

"I wonder what he's going to say to Amara. That should be funny as hell." Jordan laughed.

Tyler snorted wryly. "That'll be like the pot calling the kettle black. Boomer's no saint either when it comes to fucking around." Tyler snickered to himself. "I've screwed a number of girls in this school that had a go with the Ruff. Antisocial my ass!" Buttercup grimaced at them. The last thing she wanted to know about was her friends sexcapades...as interesting as they sounded sometiems

But on another note...this information could prove quite useful in the long run. Buttercup mused deviously to herself. The inner troublemaker inside her burned inside her chest, begging to be set free. The small little devil on her shoulder bounced excitedly, mischief dancing in those bright green eyes that resembled hers. If one looked closely, you could see the tips of her hair curl up, creating makeshift horns on top of her head. Gears began to turn inside her head.

 _So what would just so happen if little Boomer were to find out?..._

* * *

"Hey Alice!"

Alice sighed. All she wanted to do was go to her next class in peace but these same three girls kept nitpicking with her all day. She tried her best to ignore and avoid them but it was like at every turn, the girls kept popping up. It was starting to be irksome.

Alice was no stranger to bullies. Being small and weak looking made her an easy target amongst other bigger and stronger kids…at least, that's what they thought.

Marcia, Brandi, and Chloé were the three freshmen mean girls. It was the only the first week of school and they already owned the title. They thought they were above everyone else since they believed they were the strongest girls in their grade. Key word: _believed._ The girls needed a reality check ASAP.

Keeping up with her sweet composure, Alice turned on her heels and greeted the girls with a friendly smile. Glancing around, she noticed the hallway was a little on the scarce side; everyone was either already in class or rushing to get to it. The corners of Alice's mouth twitched in irritation.

She was going to be late.

"Hey…"

Marcia, the ring leader, stopped directly in front of Alice with a condescending smile on her face. Her other two followers, Brandi and Chloé hung a few steps behind on either side of her.

Alice clutched the books in her hands. "Do you guys need anything?" She inquired slowly, looking between the three with a perplexed stare. Of course they didn't want nothing but for her to play helpless victim.

"Oh, so she does speak!" Brandi, a brown skin girl with a curly bush, chirped out snidely. Chloé giggled on the right side of Marcia.

"And here I thought she was a mute!" Chloé, a tan girl with curly strawberry blonde hair, cooed venomously. Alice decided right then that she didn't have time for this anymore. With a roll of her eyes, she turned right back around on her heels. But before she could lift her foot to take a step, she felt something odd on her shoulder, holding her down. Alice pupils dilated.

Marcia had grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She had crudely questioned. A cruel glare written on her pale skin. Marcia's cloudy gray eyes bored into the back of Alice's head. Alice stared blankly at the hand that held her shoulder hostage.

"It's rude to walk away when someone's talking to you, you know?" Chloé grudgingly interjected.

Brandi huffed. "I swear she thinks she's hot shit."

"Oh yeah?" Marcia began haughtily. With a twist of her hand, she whirled Alice around to face her, only to shove her roughly in the chest. The edges of the books in Alice's hands sunk into her chest. Marcia scoffed, looking her up and down. "She doesn't look all that hot to me." Like bitches to their master, Chloé and Brandi laughed on que.

"Right!" Brandi snorted with narrowed eyes. She hung closer to Marcia. "Look at how tiny she is…" Brandi's serpent eyes glowed ominously as they dragged over Alice's form.

Chloé licked her lips, leaning closer to Marcia. "She looks breakable." She cooed.

Glancing at the two girls hanging onto her shoulders, Marcia couldn't help but to smile devilishly. Her and her friends were so sadistic, it excited her. Giving her attention back to Alice, Marcia carefully brushed her friends prying hands off of her.

"Relax girls. We'll have plenty of time to play with little Alice but right now, I have a few questions." You could hear the smirk through her tone.

Alice stared stoically at the three of them, only blinking when she felt Marcia's callous finger jab against her chest. Alice slightly stumbled.

"Alice, we've been trying to talk to you all day. Why have you been ignoring us?" Marcia bemused wryly. She even had the audacity to tilt her head, feigning hurt.

Brandi pouted. "Yeah Alice, that hurts." Her pupils sharpened, looking ready to strike. Chloé failed at stifling a giggle.

Marcia roughly poked her again, moving forward as Alice once again, staggered back.

"Who do you think you are?" She no longer used the mocking tone. Instead, indignation took over her body. A dark chill took over the now empty hall.

Alice remained monotonous. "What are you talking about?" She ignored the chilling breath that escaped her lips and the goosebumps decorating her arms.

"You know what the hell she's talking about!" Brandi snapped, jolting forward. Marcia held her back with a arm. "You walk around like you're some hot commodity–"

"Like you're better than everyone." Chloé added dully. Chloé raised her chin. "You think because you hang with a Jojo and a Powerpuff that you're better than us–that you're _untouchable_?" Chloé laughed.

Alice blinked, not moved in the slightest by their words. Marcia shoved her in the chest again and Alice fumbled to her feet. The chill in her chest where Marcia pushed her caused her heartbeat to falter slightly. Alice counted to ten. Her long blue bangs shielded her eyes.

"You don't speak to anyone in class all day, _everyday_. Purposely ignoring everyone that tries to be nice to you but then out of the blue, you're all of a sudden friends with Boomer and Bubbles." Marcia's eyes scrutinized her as they narrowed.

Chloé grimaced. "Then you walk around all nice and sweet~" She coiled two fingers on each hand, taunting her.

"Acting all happy and shit while you're with them." Brandi added bitterly.

Marcia folded her arms against her chest, glaring icily at a emotionless Alice. "You're nothing but a little two faced bitch, aren't ya, _Ali_?"

Alice didn't answer them. Only staring blankly at the three. She took even breaths, blinking slowly. Alice was bored.

Marcia rolled her neck. " _Well?_ " She snapped.

Alice's head nonchalantly tilted to the side. " _Sorry_ , I didn't know if you really wanted me to answer that or not…"

Marcia's nostrils flared.

 **BAM!**

The sound of thick textbooks crashing to the ground caused the three girls around Marcia to flinch. Even Alice broke out of her monotonous state for a split second before her pupils shrunk into tiny dots. She didn't have the time to process the raw emotion bubbling inside her before she felt Marcia's grip the front of her shirt. Her long nails dug into Alice's skin and Alice felt her conscious flicker in and out.

Marcia dragged Alice up to her face, the temperature around them dropping drastically.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Marcia hissed in her face.

Alice gazed unblinkingly into Marcia's chaotic stormy eyes. No emotion was visible on her face. She could hear small voices in the background starting to come to.

"I think she thinks she's some kind of comedian, Marcy!" She heard Chloé laugh maniacally. Alice's pupils disappeared. The voices in the background grew louder.

In the background, Brandi was seen glancing around them. A small group of people had appeared, looking expectantly at the spectacle before them, and this excited the sadist inside her. She began jumping up and down in awe, tapping vigorously on Marcia's shoulder. "Guys, guys look, we have an audience now!" She cheered chipperly. Marcia peeled her eyes away from Alice, taking in the small group of people that surrounded them, whispering to themselves.

Marcia smirked wickedly.

"Well then let's give them a little show."

Marcia tossed Alice's body aside against the metal lockers and casually walked over to stand over her. Alice sat on the floor, unmoving. The brown in her eyes clouded her whole pupiless irises and the atmosphere that surrounded her thickened. She mumbled something incoherently to herself, glaring up at Marcia through her blue bangs.

With her hands on her hips, Marcia scowled at her. "What's with that face?"

"I think she's mad, Marcy." Brandi giggled, taking a handful of Alice's hair. The whispering only got louder but the girls were to busy picking with Alice to notice. "Are you mad, Ali?" Brandi wrapped Alice's thick blue waves around her fist, nearly pulling the strands from her scalp.

"Don't tell me she's just going to just sit there?" Chloe groaned irritably. "It's no fun when they don't fight back."

Brandi pulled harder on Alice's hair, to the point where some the strands were relieved from her scalp. Alice's hazy eyes fixated eerily on her. Opening her mouth, her words came out soft and monotonous.

"What's wrong with your face?"

Brandi recoiled back from the sudden question. "What?" She snapped, thrown off by graveness of her face.

Marcia's head tilted to the side. "What did she just say?" She asked, although being right in front of her.

Alice repeated her question, this time much slower. "What's...wrong...with...your...face?"

Still holding onto Alice's hair, Brandi's brows furrowed and she warily brought a hand up to her cheek. Bewilderment flashed through her eyes.

Her cheek felt off. It felt oddly bumpy and that was strange to her. Brandi didn't have acne.

A peculiar look crossed Alice's face. The voices around them grew louder.

Chloé moved Brandi aside, not giving her a second look as Brandi's hands moved carefully against her face. "This bitch is just trying to be funny again!" Chloé bent down to growl in Alice's face. "You think you're funny bitch?" She hissed, punching the locker beside Alice's head. If she was trying to scare her, it didn't work.

Alice didn't flinch.

"Your face." Was all she said, pointing for added emphasis, she said again, "What's wrong with your face?"

"Why does it look like that?" She even added.

Chloé drew back slightly, a disgruntled look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Frustrated, Chloé's head snapped towards to where she pushed Brandi. "What the fuck is she going on about?" Chloé's eyes widened into saucers.

"What the fuck…" Brandi stared in horror at her friend, not caring in the slightest that Chloé was returning the look at full force.

"Your face." Alice repeated. "Your face is falling off."

"MARCY!" Chloé suddenly screeched. Her head whipped around at a dangerous pace and what she saw shook her to the core. Marcia's face wasn't right. Marcia's face wasn't right at all.

Marcia heart jolted in her chest at the way Chloé screamed her name. "What?" She was just quietly watching the scene, waiting until her two friends had their fill of fun before stepping in herself but by the looks of things, she wouldn't be getting to that at all. Chloé lips trembled and Marcia took a step back. "What the fuck is it?" She demanded hysterically.

Alice obliged her.

"Your face, _Mary. Look at it_."

Marcia froze. She didn't know what she could mean by that. What the fuck could she mean by that? A part of her didn't want to know what she meant by that. Marcia ran a hand over face.

Her breath got a caught in her throat.

She ran a hand over her face again. And again, and again…something was wrong.

Why did her skin feel rough. It felt like she was touching jagged calluses at the bottom of someone's foot. It felt indented in some areas too, more so around her cheeks and chin where the flesh was abundant. It was like someone had cut or bit a chunk of the calloused skin right off. Shaky fingers dig into rotten flesh. Marcia's shook vigorously as she cupped her cheeks. She felt like a monster. She was too frightened to see what she looked like.

Alice turned away from the horrendous sight. She curled within herself, hugging her legs to her chest and burying her head into her knees. The voices in the background only grew louder as the seconds passed. Alice's body tersely twitched.

" _Look at them…"_

" _What's wrong with their faces?"_

" _Should we call for help?"_

Chloé screamed.

There was a sound of glass shattering next.

Chloé had launched her compact mirror down the hall. Too disgusted in disbelief at what she had just seen. Her eyes were wild and chaotic as she staggered back, looking like a mad woman. Her state only added to the disaster which was her face.

Chloé's face was a gorefest. Her skin was cracked and torn all over. Red trails of blood oozed down her face and passed her lips. Even the skin on her lips was split open. It was as if she ran face first into cluster of barbed wire. What made it worse was that everytime she moved a muscle in her face, the flesh would tear more, splitting it open until you seen the white meat behind it. The scream she let out only proved to be agonizing. The corner where her lips met ripped, stretching her mouth out further across her face.

Trembling finger brushed across the upturned skin. With a small tug, Chloé pulled a piece of her own flesh off of her face, peeling it away like the skin off of a orange. A shudder racked her body.

Chloé's face was _decaying_.

"What the fuck is happening to us?" Brandi breathlessly asked, rocking back and forth on her knees. She stared aimlessly at the ground, her fingers picking at the bulges that littered along her face. They itches like crazy. A hefty amount of puss and blood ran down her face as she scratched relentlessly at the disgusting looking bumps. They heads of the bulbous boils shined a bright yellowish mucus color, surrounded by a ring of red. Brandi didn't know what to do. She couldn't stop popping them. It was instinct to pop a pimple after it was spotted. But everytime she popped or scratched one away, they just kept coming. Even more or bigger ones popped up almost immediately after she got rid of one, ruining her once clear porcelain skin.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" Marcia shrieked behind her. The crowd around them only watched on, still whispering and talking amongst themselves. Some even pointed and snickered openly and Marcia went berserk, cursing and threatening them to leave as her friends were too distressed to do so.

Alice's body began to shake, giggling madly to herself.

Slowly, Alice peeled her head up from knees. Her chocolate eyes still pupiless from before. Insanity darkening them as she smiled up at the three of them.

Alice clutched her shins and smiled innocently, resting her chin between her kneecaps. She looked harmless, like she wouldn't dare hurt a fly. Too bad her stature was the complete opposite of her words.

" _Look at you bitches."_ Her words came out like acid on skin. " _You look absolutely fucking_ _ **disgusting**_ _."_

Marcia, being the only sort of sane one, turned abruptly to the small girl on the floor. The cheshire grin the bluenette sported unnerved her very soul.

" _Pieces of shit like you three deserves to rot."_

Marcia staggered back as Alice slowly started to rise to her feet. Her body twitched ominously.

Alice giggled in that usual sweet tone of hers. " _At least now you're as hideous as you are on the inside."_ She brushed some dust off of her gray pants and smoothed some wrinkles out of her white blouse, not caring about the girl that was quaking in fear in front of her. Alice straightened her posture.

Dark brown eyes met cool gray ones.

" _And to answer your question from earlier,_ " Alice's smile dropped. " _why would I ever waste my time and bother with pathetic weaklings like you?_ "

The crowd around them roared.

One by one, a person made a grab at Marcia, yanking her down by the nearest limb and dragging her carelessly across the hallway floor. When she was roughly subdued onto the floor by each of her legs and arms, the chaos began.

Hands, fingers, and teeth, tore into the hardened flesh of Marcia's face, violently ripping the skin straight off and spitting back onto the floor or right back into her face. Maniac cackling spun around the hall, drowning out Marcia's screams of anguish as a teen bit off her nose clean from her face.

It was music to little Alice's ears.

Alice exhaled, her pupils returning to her now, normal chocolate irises. The moment they returned, the savage teens around Marcia disappeared...but that didn't stop her from vehemently thrashing around the floor in utter terror and pain.

Alice stared boredly at the girl. Turning her head to the other two quivering messes, Alice shook her head. Pulling out her phone, she checked the time.

"Great...I'm late." She griped, running a hand through her blue tresses. Without a second thought, she stepped over a mumbling Chloé. _When had she fallen._ Alice mused to herself. She went over to go collect her discarded books that Marcia had slapped out of her hands. Once back in her arms, Alice sauntered down the hall and turned the corner. Not once did she glance behind her.

Alice's mood bettered as soon as she rounded the corner. It was as if a switch was hit inside her brain, turning her back into her normal chipper self. The events that transpired before were all but a distant memory, pushed back to farthest part of her conscious. All she thought about now was getting to class.

The halls were empty. Bringing her walk to a jog, Alice hurried through the halls of the east wings building. Rounding another sharp corner, Alice ran smack into a hard chest and she ungracefully fell back. Her pupils shrunk.

"Alice?" A familiar deep voice called out to her.

Alice quickly blinked away her aggression.

She peered up. "Boomer?" Boomer gave her a apologetic grin, taking her small hand to help her to her feet.

Once on her feet, she threw herself onto Boomer, wrapping her arms as best as she could around his fit torso. The books that were once in her arms fell forgotten onto the floor. This surprised the blue Ruff. "What are you doing out of class?" She asked him, still hugging him tightly with a large grin on her face.

Boomer smirked. "I should be asking you the same thing. Class started thirty minutes ago." He teased, ruffling her hair.

Alice's giggled coyly. "I got caught up with some stuff." She poked his chest. "Now what about you?"

Boomer crooked smile widened mischievously, as he began to say something, someone had already beat him to it.

" _He was playing hooky with one of his many girlfriends._ " A feminine voice had answered her.

Boomer winced at the very _true_ accusation and Alice followed where the voice had come from. Alice's eyes widened. She didn't even notice the dark haired girl that stood quietly next to Boomer, watching them with curious eyes.

Alice's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Oh…" She looked warily between the two before her eyes situated on the dark haired girl. "A–are you the girlfriend?" Alice arms fell to her sides and she took a hesitant step back from Boomer. She didn't want the girl to get the wrong idea about them.

The girl snorted, a hint of awkwardness in her tone. "Oh, god no! As if I would ever lay down with this guy." She dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand but the small blush she was trying to hide with her other hand was not missed by the small bluenette. Alice raised a brow at Boomer.

Wrapping a strong arm around the brunette's shoulder, he brought the thin girl into his chest and the girl's blush doubled across her pale cheeks. "Alice, this is the Celeste I was telling you about. She's a good friend of mine." Boomer greeted, grinning boyishly. He even maneuvered his hand around her chin, playfully pinching Celeste's cheeks with his large hand. Celeste fought weakly in his grip. It had more to due with the fact that she didn't want him to let go than him being stronger than her.

Alice resisted the urge to shake her head. Boomer was so non-empathetic at times that she wondered how he managed to sleep with so many girls in the school. The boy was hopelessly dense when it came to a girl having genuine feelings for him or...he just didn't care.

Alice smiled sheepishly at the two. She conceded that in the case of Celeste, it was the first choice.

"Hi, Celeste." Alice recalled Boomer telling her about what had happened Monday between them and the Powerpuff Girls. Alice scrutinized her. _So this is the girl that sent a Powerpuff Girl through a door?_ Alice giggled. "Boomer was telling me about you."

Celeste glared curiously at the bluenette, tersely elbowing Boomer in his gut for him to let her go. It was a feeble attempt. "Funny," She paused to glare sharply at the boy holding her hostage. "Boomer never mentioned you to me...or the rest of our friends. He's usually the loner type." Boomer returner her glare and made sure to apply more pressure to her reddening cheeks

Alice brushed off Celeste's rude tone with a shrug. "Trust me, he still plays the antisocial role real well."

Celeste grabbed Boomer's nose and craned her neck at Alice. "He's a real _lone wolf_ , isn't he?" Her voice was strained from struggling with Boomer.

Alice folded her arms. "I think he has a small case of social anxiety." She replied with a hint of smugness.

"Nah," Celeste croaked. "that's his brother. Boomer here is just a moody princess." She twisted his nose between her fingers and Boomer growled. "He takes after his brother somewhat."

Alice smirked. "Good to know."

Boomer had finally let Celeste go. Pushing her off of him with a grunt, he glared fiercely at the two. "So were just going to talk about me like I'm not even here?"

"You were welcome to join the conversation at any time."

Boomer blanched at Celeste. "Shut up." He simply told her and Alice chuckled. They messed around for a few minutes longer before Alice turned back to collect her books off of the ground again.

"I really have to go."

Boomer grinned. "You could just skip." He suggested impishly. "You're already late as it is." If Bubbles were to find out that he caused the poor girl to skip class, she would probably slug him across the chin. Then again...why did it even matter what she thought?

Alice shook playfully shook her head. "No thanks. Some people actually care about their education."

"Yeah Boomer, you should listen to the girl." Celeste quipped before knocking against his head with her fist. "Maybe then your head wouldn't be so hollow." Boomer just glared at her.

Alice and Celeste shared a laugh at Boomer's expense. He grudgingly walked off, throwing a hand over his shoulder as he passed Alice.

"Told you he was a princess." Celeste snorted with a teasing grin on her face. Alice eyes followed behind Boomer's retreating form, giggling quietly. Celeste passed beside her also, stopping just a foot in front of her.

"Well kid, it was nice talking with you..." Celeste grinned and waved before turning around to catch up with a broody Boomer. "Bye Alice." Celeste called, sounding way nicer than her usual self.

Alice smiled. "Bye Celeste!" She yelled right before Celeste turned the corner where Boomer just disappeared.

* * *

"You're such a child."

"Shut up, Celeste."

"Baby." She _childishly_ quipped under her breath.

Boomer groaned and massaged his temples. "I need new friends."

Celeste arrogantly scoffed. "Like that'll ever happened." She paused to look him suspiciously. "I'm surprised you even befriended that girl back there–she does seem sweet though."

Boomer grunted in response. He didn't want to tell her that he had a very soft spot for kids. He didn't want to give the girl another reason to tease him nonstop. And then he didn't want to go in detail about just how _close_ Alice and him were. Explaining to Celeste that Alice was trying a help him and Bubbles become friends–not that that'll ever happen–would just start even more drama. He would rather not drag Alice into the ongoing beef between them.

Boomer's steps suddenly halted and Celeste nearly crashed into his hard back. Her complaints fell on deaf ears as Boomer's attention was drawn in front of him, cautiously eyeing the corner that was coming up ahead of them.

Celeste came around him. With her brows knitted in irritation, she glared intensely at him, wondering why all of a sudden he stopped. "Boomer–"

Boomer placed a finger over his mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. He pointed to the corner and his chin fell slightly as he listened out for the sound he heard before. Celeste watched him skeptically and she too waited for any sudden sounds.

There was a quiet moaning, as if someone was in pain and nearing unconsciousness. It was louder from when Boomer first heard it.

" _Nnnghh…"_

Boomer and Celeste shared a look.

Celeste grudgingly shook her head. "Sounds like someone just got finished getting their ass kicked." He said full of disdain. She turned around. "We should just go around." Playing hero obviously wasn't her forté.

A devilish smile crossed the blondes face. Boomer wagged a finger in front of the brunette. "Not so fast. Let's at least see who the poor bastard is first." And with that, he started down the rest of the hall. Celeste rolled her eyes after him but reluctantly followed. Last time they did something like this, Celeste ended up getting blood all over her white Vans and she promised the blonde that the next time something like that happened, she'll delete his My Player on the game 2K17.

Luckily for Boomer, 2K18 was coming out in a month so she'll have to get more creative with her punishment.

They rounded the corner; Boomer with small grin on his face and Celeste with a glare.

They stopped in their tracks. Abrupt and staggering. Both of their eyes shot open, alarmed and confused.

Boomer wasn't expecting this. Celeste had to take a step back. To her surprise, Boomer continued down the hall, stepping closer to the three girls spread out in the middle of the hall. Three _distraught_ girls.

All three was sprawled across the floor, quivering and scratching at their faces. They babbled incoherently to themselves. The girls eyes were stretched wide, as if something was keeping them that way. They had a distant look about them like, they were off in another world. They reminded Celeste of psych ward patients in movies. The atmosphere in the hall was normal compared to the three girls in the room. It unsettled her.

Celeste didn't scare easy but she knew when to leave well enough alone. "Boomer," She called out to him, watching him as he neared the obsidian haired girl on the floor. She laid on the floor holding her face, rocking back and forth on her side. Celeste watched him and girl with wary eyes. Her feet moved on their own accord, pushing her to Boomer's side. When she close enough, her hand latched onto the back of his gray hoodie, tugging on it.

"Boomer, lets go. Something's wrong here." She demanded quietly, but their was bite to her tone. When she saw that Boomer made no move to leave, she tugged even harder. She wasn't leaving without him. "Boomer, I said let's go!"

"Something's off about her face." Was all he said, ignoring her pleading. He stared stoically at the girl under him, his eyes focused on her face covered by trembling hands.

Celeste released his hoodie, grudgingly. "What?" She snapped, moving around him to get a look herself. Her eyebrows shot to her head.

Sure enough, like Boomer said, something was wrong with the girl's face. From what Celeste inspected, large red welts stretched across her face, along with deep, long scratches. Blood oozed out of most of them. Looking closer at her hands, dried blood caked them. Underneath her nails, a dark residue and blood stained them. The girl had clawed off her own face. Celeste cringed and stepped back behind Boomer.

"Boomer, we should go like, _now._ " She was no longer comfortable there, not that she was before but the feeling was even worse now.

Boomer cast a intense look over his shoulder at her. " _Celeste_ ," He started gravely. "I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to you." He didn't look away until he saw that she visibly relaxed. Taking a deep breath, Celeste exhaled. Boomer smiled at this and Celeste reluctantly caught his contagious smile.

"I'm acting like a punk aren't I?" She joked breathlessly, running hand across her face.

Boomer turned back to the twitching girl on the floor with a sly smile on his face. "Yes. You are." He told her and he heard her snort shortly after. Bending down, he crouched just inches away from the raven haired girl, his blue eyes darted to her friends not too far away beside them.

Celeste stepped a little closer to Boomer and hissed. "What the hell are you about to do?"

"I'm about to see what happened to her." He said as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

Celeste heatedly growled at him. "Dude, the chick is crazy. She scratched off her own face. Case closed, let's go."

"Why would someone claw off their own face though?" He mused, slowly reaching a hand out to the whispering girl. Her twitching only got worse and Celeste urgently gripped Boomer's shoulder. If the girl made even the slightest movement towards him, she was going throw Boomer down the hall. Her eyes narrowed.

"Boomer, don't you fucking dare." She warned, clenching both of his shoulders now. Boomer ignored her and inched even closer to the girl. His fingers were only centimeters away from her face. "Hey…"

Boomer was met with the rapid padding of feet pounding against the tile floor. When he looked over, he was too late to stop the blonde girl that practically threw herself onto Celeste behind him. Boomer's body was lurched forward as the girls fell somewhere to the side of him with a blood curdling scream.

Celeste struggled under the girl's weight on top of her. The blondes eyes grabbed and pulled at Celeste's arms as she screamed bloody murder.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! MY FACE! THEY'RE TAKING MY FACE!" The girl screamed, now violently shaking Celeste onto the ground. Her eyes were filled with terror and unrelenting pain. She held Celeste's wrists in a ironclad grip.

The blonde kept screaming about her face and for help at the top of her lungs and Celeste was getting fed up. The scene took her back to Monday's situation when Woo had nearly took a chunk of her face off. Her face had finally healed. Only one thin scar was left and Celeste would like to keep it that way.

Finally gaining her strength back, Celeste focused on the girl on top of her. Just like the other girl that was in front of Boomer, this girl's face was littered with scratches and blood. Some of her skin was even hanging off her face, as if it was falling off. Celeste gritted her teeth. Now wasn't the time to be disgusted. She wanted the _bitch_ off of her, and fast.

Fighting through the girls grip, Celeste strained to place a single hand on the girl's forehead. She was reluctant at first, not wanting the girl's blood literally on her hands, but she had to do what she had to do. As soon as Celeste placed a hand on her head, the girl's eyes clouded over into a misty white color. The aggression the girl just had faded and was replaced by a stupefied state. The girl's fell loosely to her sides and she fell limp, placing all of her weight onto Celeste's thin body. Celeste was soon relieved of the dead weight though. Standing over her with a hand outstretched, Boomer lended her hand to help her up while the unconscious blonde hung casually over his shoulder.

Celeste grudgingly took his hand, glaring icily at the girl he was holding. Boomer smirked.

"Twice in one week, a girl has gotten the best of you." He teasingly sucked his teeth. "You're getting sloppy Celeste."

Celeste turned her glare on him before giving him a dull look. "Wow, no _are you okay? Are you hurt?_ " She snatched her hand away from him, once on her feet. "What happened to _I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to you._ " She sneered, mimicking him.

Boomer unceremoniously dropped the dead weight on his shoulder and bared his teeth at her, grinning crookedly. "Well I am still right here." She blanched at him. "And you are fine." His eyes wandered down her body and Celeste felt herself shiver, she hated it. He rested back on her face. "You don't seem hurt to me."

Celeste tore her eyes away from him and crossed her arms. "Whatever…" she glanced at the girls on the floor. The two conscious ones were shivering violently, sobbing quietly into their hands. The probably relapsed because of their friend. "I just want to know why the psycho attacked me– _and_ what the hell happened to their faces." Boomer cracked another smile and Celeste's eyes narrowed.

"So you do have heart?"

"Shut it." Celeste paused. Her white eyes bored into the blonde's head, scrutinizing her. "She said something about _they're taking my face..._ "

"I heard her." Boomer's eyes were also on the girl's.

"There's no one else here though." Celeste stated, giving Boomer a skeptical look. "And to me, it looks like what happened to their faces, they did it to themselves." Boomer nodded. He was unfazed by the fact though. He was raised by a demon and a psychotic chimp. He had seen worse things growing up.

With his hands in his pockets, Boomer carelessly started down the hall, not giving the distraught girls a second glance. He had got his answer to the moaning and now he was ready to go. "C'mon, Celeste." He casually threw over his shoulder.

Celeste gaped at him. _Is he serious?_ "We're leaving?"

"Yup." He answered coolly.

Celeste frantically glanced around her. "B–but what about them? We're just going to leave after what just happened?" He simply shrugged, turning around and faced her with a bored expression. Boomer didn't tell Celeste this, but he recognized the three girls. They were freshmen and they were far from nice girls. Whatever happened to them, _whoever_ did this to them, they deserved it.

"Unless you want to spend more time with your little girlfriend on the floor over there, then I suggest you come on." He turned to leave, knowing she'll follow and Celeste bristled.

"Fuck you, Boomer!"

* * *

" _Fuck you too!"_

Izekiel grinned.

Buttercup had just dodged a bullet. Izekiel nearly took Buttercup's head off with a flying backhand. The speed from the attack sent sparks across above where her head once was. She dropped quickly and rolled underneath the strike, landing and jumping to her feet right behind him.

"Language Buttercup! I will not allow any foul language in my gym!" Blossom harshly admonished from outside of the ring. She's been observing Izekiel and Buttercup spar for several minutes now, along with Izekiel's squadron.

Buttercup took a second to glare idly at her sister while blocking a quick jab from Izekiel with her arms. He was being polite; slowing down his strikes for the girls to talk. Buttercup huffed. She could use this to her advantage.

"Yeah, yeah, Bloss," Squaring her shoulders and perfecting her battle stance, she threw two lightning fast jabs of her own. One actually landed, cracking Izekiel in the jaw. She smirked triumphantly. "How'd your day go?"

Blossom knew what she implying at. She frowned. Buttercup wanted to know how ignoring Brick was going. Blossom sighed. "It's only been a day, Buttercup."

Buttercup danced out of the way of two haymakers. "So nothing happened then." She took a sharp breath. "That's good."

Blossom rolled her eyes with a indignant sneer. "What was supposed to happen?"

If she could at the moment, Buttercup would shrug. "I dunno." She threw a kick. Izekiel ducked into a roll. "Maybe blast the fucker's head off when you seen him."

Izekiel's eyes flickered to Blossom in curiosity and she caught it. She glared back at Buttercup. She was talking too much. "I'm not you." She snapped at her. "Nothing _spectacular_ happened today." Blossom heard Buttercup's wry snort.

"Yeah, whatever you say Blossom." Buttercup responded dryly and then her arms wrapped around Izekiel's neck, subduing him in a lock. Blossom watched as Izekiel's brows furrowed curiously at her, not even struggling in Buttercup vice hold grip. He was going to ask her about all of this after this and Blossom didn't want that. Narrowing her eyes, she sent a terse glare at her sister before making her escape to her office. Once inside, she closed and locked the door. Blossom took a seat in the black office chair and got comfortable. She leaned the chair back as far as it could go and closed her eyes with a sigh, thinking about everything that had happened today.

In truth, nothing _spectacular_ did happen today. At least not in Buttercup's opinion. After everything that had happened in the morning and lunch, Blossom went on with her usual day. She went to class, participated in class activities, took notes, texted a few times in their group chat, stopped to grab a bottle of water at the vending machine...in all, her day was pretty normal.

Her and Brick didn't even bat an eye at each other the whole time while they had class together; no arguments, glares, or snide little quips. Blossom wanted to be happy at the turn of events but she felt weird. It was weird. The class even thought so themselves, they had another writing assignment for classwork and they were betting for the red's to make a scene and postpone the class work. But the loud shouts and insults from the pair never came. Even Buttercup was a little shocked. She didn't believe her sister would make good on the promise of ignoring the Ruff. For a whole hour and forty minutes, the class sat in silence.

It was weird.

Maybe it had something to do with the altercation between her and Brick. Maybe it had something to do with the revelation the Bubbles had brought to her, along with her own memories. Or maybe it was both. Maybe that's why she decided to go along with the promise of ignoring her fiery counterpart. At least he didn't make it hard. She didn't hear a peep from him. Not when she passed his previous paper back to him, not when she was the first to raise her hand to ask a question about the writing prompt, not even when she chided Buttercup for falling asleep in class–and they were pretty loud too. It felt like she was in the Twilight Zone.

 _Today was weird._

* * *

 **AN:** **I'm not going to say too much but thank you all for taking the time to read and review my story. I respect all the criticism and pointers. This story is a slow burn. I'm planning on making this long and enjoyable for not only myself but for you all too.**

 **So keep reviewing and being patient with me :)**

 **Next chapter should be a fun one. Robin and Mitch make an appearance and along with a special guest.**

 **And can anyone guess what Alice's power is?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** _All rights to the Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken._

* * *

 _ **Born This Way:**_

 _ **Off With Their Heads!**_

* * *

" _And then we discovered boys."_

 _-_ _Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles Utonium_

* * *

Saturday was finally here!

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

" _BUBBLES COME THE HELL ON!"_ Buttercup screamed from the outside of the bathroom door, still banging heavily on it. She had half a mind to pound her fist through it. "You've been in there all morning!" The ravenette placed her hands on her hips and glared fiercely at the door as if the blonde inside could see her.

"Hold _on!_ " Bubbles growled from inside. The song _Tyrant_ by Kali Uchis and Jorja Smith blasted from behind the bathrooms door and you could hear Bubbles smooth voice sing along to the spanish Kali sang.

Buttercup bristled. "Oh hell no! We're going to be late because of you!" She continued pounding at the door. Behind her, Blossom leaned idly against the threshold of her room with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes at her shrieking sister's antics. Unlike her sisters, Blossom was fully dressed and ready to go. She was dressed in a simple black camisole dress and her favorite blue jean jacket–just in case it was chilly inside the diner. Black jelly Rihanna Fenty slides adorned her feet, showing off her red pedicured toes. Her long copper tresses were up in a messy bun to keep the heat from being too unbearable. It was supposed to be a hot one today. The ending of August was always scorching in Townsville

"This is why I told you to get ready as soon as you finished breakfast." She said dully and Buttercup shot a glare at her over her shoulder, wanting her to shut her mouth and go away. Blossom held a single digit up. "Before you say anything, be sure to watch your language." She quickly chided and Buttercup's glare intensified.

"Miguel's right." She sneered. "You really need to stop doing that."

 _Old habits die hard._ Blossom mused to herself. She pointed at Buttercup. " _And you_ need to hurry up and get ready." She paused to check her watch on her wrist. "Robin's going to be over soon and you're not even dressed."

Buttercup nose wrinkled at her before turning back to the bathroom door, where Bubbles obnoxious singing was coming from. "I would be if your _freaking_ sister would get the _heck_ out the bathroom." She growled at door and then kicked it.

Bubbles singing suddenly came to a stop. " _Go use the Professor's!_ " She groused and then returned to her singing.

Buttercup continued her assault on the door, screaming at the top of her lungs. "NO, NOW GET OUT BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT!"

Blossom released a exasperated breath and shook her head. She took a glance down the hall, where the steps were before jeering back to her sister. If Buttercup kept this up then Blossom was sure that their father would be coming up any minute now from his lab in the basement. _Orrr_...Bubbles was going to–

The bathroom abruptly shot open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang. Before Buttercup could finish jumping from her flinch, a small hand had shot out from the threshold of the bathroom, snatching Buttercup up by the collar of her pajama shirt. Blossom took a wary step back.

Disrupting Buttercup's personal space, stood a _very_ pissed off looking Bubbles. A noticeable black smudge surrounded the lid of her left eye and in her other hand was the applicator for her eyeliner. The only imperfection on her well done made up face was that smudge and Blossom could understand why. Messing up your wing on a full face of makeup was a pain in the butt to fix.

Sapphire blue eyes darkened in anger, narrowing on Buttercup's now frightened face. Bubbles leaned in closer to her.

Speaking between clenched teeth, Bubbles growled darkly at her green clad sister. "This is the _fourth_ time that i'm going to have to redo my wing." She hissed and Buttercup gulped. "Mess me up again–" She pointed the applicator dangerously close to one of Buttercup's emerald eyes. "and i'm going to shove this in your _fucking_ eyeball."

Blossom held a hand over her mouth. "Oh my goodness…" She whispered. She was smart enough to know not to reprimand Bubbles about her language when she got like this.

Bubbles promptly released Buttercup and she scrambled to inside the room with Blossom. The sound of the door slamming shut made them both release a breath of relief. The ghost was clear. The demon was gone, and the music was back.

Blossom and Buttercup shared a look.

Getting her bearings back together, Blossom shot a look at Buttercup. "Don't look at me like that. She told you to go use the Professor's." And with that, Blossom hastily left the room, making sure not to step too close to the bathroom door.

The sound of Bubbles happily singing made a shiver run down Buttercup's spine.

* * *

"Robin's here!" Bubbles cheered, her voice echoing throughout the house. She flew down the steps with a blue streak following after her and right before Robin could ring their doorbell, Bubbles threw the door open and then threw herself onto a surprised Robin.

"Hey– _oof!_ " Robin grunted, staggering back as Bubbles squeezed her with a giggle.

Descending down the steps herself, Blossom chortled at the two. Robin was on the brink of death with Bubbles squeezing the life out of her in a hug. "Jeez Bubbles, give the girl some room to breathe. You act as if we don't see her every morning."

"Yes–my lungs...are like...being crushed." Robin managed to choke out and Bubbles reluctantly let her go. Robin greedily took a deep breath and smiled in satisfaction. "Yes, air. Oxygen feels so good." She said breathlessly. Bubbles and Blossom shared a laugh.

Blossom held the door open as Bubbles pulled Robin into the house, talking excitedly with her. "Buttercup should be down in a minute. You know she's always fashionably late." Blossom sneered, closing the door after them. Bubbles scoffed at the usage of the word _fashionably_ , even if her sister was just being sarcastic.

Robin raised a brow, smiling crookedly at the blonde beside her. "Or...someone was just hogging up the bathroom all morning." She teased and took a seat in the living room, on their red sofa.

Blossom ran a hand down her face. "So you heard them?" She gave Bubbles a withering look which Bubbles just returned with a sheepish smile. She had the nerve to look sorry.

Robin crossed her legs. She grinned. "It was hard not to." Her crystalline blue eyes wandered to Bubbles. "You look cute though, so I guess it was worth it in the end."

Bubbles playfully curtsied. A smug smile danced across her lips. "It's always worth it, Robin and thanks!" And Robin was right, Bubbles did looked absolutely stunning. Dressed to impress in a striped navy blue and white flowy jumper with nude sandals that wrapped around her toned calves; Bubbles looked like a natural Forever 21 model. Her makeup and jewelry was subtle, only sporting gold hoops and shiny gold bangles. The main thing that popped on her was her blinding highlight that accentuated her cheekbones.

"Your ego is showing, Bubbles." They heard someone groan coming from the steps. Their eyes went to a casually dressed Buttercup coming down the steps. Unlike her sisters, she opt to play it simple with a pair of gray Adidas track shorts and the matching shirt. Buttercup, not believing in mix matching brands, had white Adidas runners on her feet. Her inky shoulder length curls were pulled up in a small ponytail. She had a gray track jacket in her hand that matched the rest of her outfit.

Bubbles smirked at her and Buttercup glared.

Robin pointed a glare of her own at the two of them. "You two are not doing this in my car. So I advise you both to get rid of any beef you may have, right now." She chastised firmly, sounding a lot like Blossom. Blossom had to give her friend a pat on the back for that and Bubbles and Buttercup eyes went to the back of their heads.

"Fine." They groaned collectively.

With a clap of her hands, Robin hopped to her feet, a triumphant smile on her pretty face. "Alright, now let's tell the Professor bye and be on our way." And as if she was a Utonium herself, Robin made her way towards the basement door with the three Puff's in tow.

"Robin, if you want, you can always take my place here and I could live with your family." Buttercup suggested with a glare at Bubbles. "At least then I wouldn't have to fight to use the toilet in the morning."

"What did I just say?"

Buttercup huffed in indignation.

Cracking open the basement door, Blossom peeked inside to make sure nothing was about to blow up in their faces. The last time they all just carelessly waltz in, they were sent flying back by one of many of the Professor's experiments.

"Professor! Robin's here and we're about to leave!" She called and The Professor's voice was heard shortly after.

" _Okay Girls, you all be safe! Tell Robin I said hello."_

"HEY MR. UTONIUM!" Robin cheerfully yelled over Blossom and the Professor chuckled.

" _Hello, Robin! Tell your parents I said hi for me_."

"Will do!" She sang and Blossom smiled, quietly closing the door.

"Oh god." Buttercup groaned. "Can we go now?"

Robin stuck her tongue out at her. "You're just jealous cause your dad loves me more." She teased, turning around and sashaying past her. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"We're about to pick up Mitch, right?" Bubbles asked, she had her iPhone out, tapping vigorously on it as she followed behind Buttercup to the front door. Robin responded with a nod of her head and Buttercup immediately yelled out _shotgun._

"No fair! You always ride shotgun." Bubbles exasperated with a huff.

"Too bad." Buttercup sneered. They were outside now, and Blossom was finishing up with locking the door after them.

Agitation was clear on Bubbles face. "I can't sit in the back with Mitch. He's huge!" She waved her hands around her before settling them across her chest. "I'll wrinkle my outfit."

Buttercup pouted at her. "Aww…" The frown instantly dropped. "I don't care. Should've thought about before you threatened to gouge my eye out with eyeliner." Buttercup flipped Bubbles off and turned to go to Robin's car. Bubbles bristled.

With her lips pursed, Bubbles veered towards Robin. "Robin–" Robin stopped her with a hand.

"Don't drag me into this, please." She said walking past the pouting blonde. She pressed a button on her car keys and the engine of her car roared to life and the doors unlocked. Buttercup happily plopped her butt into the passenger seat.

" _Blossom!_ " Bubbles whined, shaking her leg as if she was a child ready to throw a temper tantrum. Blossom wasn't have that at all.

She threw her keys in her black shoulder bag and fixed her baby sister with a stern look. "Bubbles, _shut up_. You're outfit is going to be fine, we're only going to be in the car for less that thirty minutes."

Bubbles was still pouting. "But Bloss…" Blossom stared firmly at her, looking like a mother who was ready to pop her child on the lips.

"Bubbles," She started firmly, looking her sister dead in the eye. "put your big girl panties on and get your butt in the car. And if I here another word from you and Buttercup about this morning, I promise you, you'll both regret it."

Instantaneously, Bubbles swallowed whatever complaints she had left and hauled her ass to Robin's car under Blossom's vicious gaze.

And because Blossom rarely broke her promises, Bubbles made sure to stay quiet during the whole ride to Mitch's and to their favorite diner.

* * *

"Thank the heavens for free parking on Saturday's." Robin sighed, hitting the button to lock her car doors. The sound of the horn reverberated through the packed city parking garage. Robin's heels clicked against the pavement as she bounced over to where her friends were, a wide grin sparkling on her face.

Blossom rose a brow at her. She didn't notice it before but...Robin looked _really_ pretty today, gorgeous even. Not that she wasn't any other day but Blossom could tell she put some added effort in getting dressed today. Her cascading chocolate tresses weren't in their usual straightness, instead they flowed down her back in tight ringlets, bouncing on her shoulders with each step.

Blossom eyed her closer. Robin had makeup on. The rosy tint of her cheeks gave it away. Blossom hummed to herself. Robin rarely wore makeup other than lipstick and mascara but yet, here she was with a full glam. It was natural looking but Blossom knew when a girl was wearing a full face of makeup when she seen it. _Thank you, Bubbles._

And then it was her attire. It was form fitting, hugging her in all the right places. She wasn't showing a lot of skin other than the white off shoulder top she had on. _Is that shimmer on her shoulders?_ Blossom mused. Blossom's hum deepened. She nodded her head in approval at the flowy colorful flare pants she wore. They were cute and could be worn with any kind of attire to business to casual. Blossom made a mental reminder to ask the girl where she bought them from.

"Robin, you look gorgeous today." Blossom's eyes narrowed slyly and three other sets of eyes veered towards the brunette, basking in her glow. "Do you have any other plans for later on?" Blossom's tone had a hint of mischief in it.

Bubbles eyes widened as they trailed up Robin's form. "Oooh Robin, you do look great! I'm sorry I didn't notice before." She smirked at the tint on Robin's cheeks. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Buttercup threw a arm around Robin's shoulders, smiling impishly. "What happened to your Miami beau?" She asked and the blush on Robin's cheeks increased tenfold. She bashfully broke away from brashful girl's hold.

"N–nothing happened. We still talk." Robin stammered, hiding her face behind her curls. Mitch gave her a knowing look and chuckled.

" _That's all?_ " He inquired, invading her personal space. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down. "All you guys do is _talk?"_ Robin glared stonily at the crooked grin on her face. Mitch might've been scared if she still wasn't madly blushing.

"Mitch, I'm like so close to punching you right now. It's not even funny." She snarled through her teeth, clenching her fists and Mitch backed off with a laugh. Blossom raised a brow, taking note that Robin didn't deny Mitch's silent claim. She folded her arms.

"Well I hope all they're doing is _talking._ " She gave Robin a motherly side eye before starting to the elevator in the parking garage.

Buttercup idly waved her off with a roll of her eyes. "It's a little too late for that Blossy. Didn't you read the groupchat? The dirty deed has already been done."

Like a snake, Bubbles slithered up next to Robin's side and poked her. "But with _who_ is the question…"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Mitch snorted, and Robin moved to punch his arm. Unfortunately for her, he quickly juked to the side. Robin suddenly hated the fact that he was their school's star running back. Bubbles bounced on her feet and zipped to Mitch's side next.

"Seems like Mitch knows. Tell us!" She demanded and Buttercup got in on the action, jumping on his back and ruffling his hair. She hadn't seen him for a whole week and couldn't lie that she had missed him. The devious duo spent basically the whole summer together, going to nonstop parties and epic concerts, so she still wasn't used to not seeing him everyday. She was going through some withdrawals without her first partner in crime.

"Yeah, Mitch! Tell us!" She barked, wriggling around on Mitch's back. "Tell us who had the honor of taking our baby Robby's V-card." Now even Blossom was even interested, a small blush tinted her cheeks at the mention of Robin loss of virginity. She couldn't help the amused looks she threw over her shoulder at her friends and sisters.

"Mitch, if you say anything you'll be walking to school for the next three months." Robin warned with a heated glare. Mitch jaw fell open and Robin gave him a look that said she wasn't up for negotiating.

"Fine." He deadpanned and Robin smirked. She loved it when she got her way. _Who didn't?_ Bubbles let out a whine. _Bubbles, of course._

"But you're going to tell us anyway! What's wrong with Mitch telling us right now?"

Robin gave her an innocent smile. "Because if Woo and Miguel finds out I told you guys before them, they'll kill me."

"They'll live." Buttercup said dryly.

The elevator dinged. It was here and Blossom was holding it open for them. "Yeah...but I won't. So you're going to have to wait."

The streets of the city were bustling with people as usual. It was three in the afternoon and almost everyone had a place that they needed to be, other than the few teens that passed by them. On their way to the diner, people waved and greeted them as they passed by, never stopping on the busy sidewalk. There were a few people, kids their age, that eyes wandered suggestively to the four attractive girls. Mitch scowled viciously at a few guys that eyes lingered longer than they needed to. You'll think he'll be used to all the attention that girls attracted by now but no; he was constantly playing the big brother role, scaring off any sketchy looking dudes from his four closest friends.

On her phone as she walked, Bubbles trained herself not to bump into anyone as her fingers rapped against her phone screen. "Woo and Miguel are already there." She called out, sidestepping a burly set businessman. He tipped his hat to her as he walked by and Bubbles offered him a wave over her shoulder.

Blossom gave the blonde a side eye. "Bubbles, will it kill you to get off your phone for five minutes?"

Buttercup scoffed. "Her head would probably implode." She sneered wryly. Behind her back, Bubbles idly flipped her off and Robin shook her head.

"Seriously," Robin deadpanned. "the both of you need to grow up." Robin nearly tripped up in her heels a few times and Mitch decided it was best if she kept a arm wrapped around his his just precaution. That way he killed two birds with one stone; he scared off any idiots and she wouldn't fall on her face at any second.

"Did you seriously _have_ to wear heels today? You're over here tripping over your own two feet." He griped, catching her in mid fall for the upteenth time in the matter of five minutes. Robin's bottom lip jutted out in a stubborn pout and she glared at him under inky lashes.

"Hush and let me be pretty." Mitch rolled his eyes but left her alone. If she wanted her face splattered across the pavement then let her have it her way.

She wobbled again and she hissed. "Damn heels." Mitch glared at the wretched things like he wanted to chuck them off himself.

Buttercup eyed the two of them from behind, watching them with mock interest. Mitch and Robin had always seemed like the ideal couple to her. They sure complimented one another well, down to appearances to their attitudes. Over the years, without her and her sisters around, it seemed like the two of them only gotten closer– _real close._ Buttercup shook the wandering thoughts off. She was probably just overlooking things. Mitch and Robin were like two bickering siblings at most times. _Right?_ Right.

The two brunettes suddenly jeered to the right, squeezing passed a handful of people. Buttercup's mouth immediately watered. _Donna's Diner_ was coming up. She could see neon sign illuminating above the many heads and that's when she noticed that she was floating above the ground.

"Yeah, screw this." She muttered to herself, and then with a streak of green, she flew over the crowd and smack into the restaurant on the corner. The breeze from her flight made a couple woman's skirts fly up and Blossom slapped a hand down her face, shamefully muttering apologies to the few bristling ladies. _I'm going to kill her._ Blossom groused inside her head.

"That is exactly why I don't wear dresses when I go out with her anymore." Robin sighed and Mitch smirked excitedly, he was itching for a burger. He had the same idea as Buttercup. Using the arm that Robin was clutching to, he wrapped it around her waist instead. Robin's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as gaze shot up to Mitch's face. He was grinning wildly. That was never a good sign.

"Mitch…" She started slowly before air was released abruptly from her lungs.

Hiking her up against his torso, her feet was relieved from the ground and Mitch hastily _but carefully_ broke out into a run towards to the sign that read, Donna's Diner. You could hear Robin's strangled screams as the boy carried her away as she desperately clung onto her purse. "MITCHHH!"

Blossom's chin touched her collar in embarrassment and she sighed. "Bubbles, we need more _normal_ friends." She muttered. But Bubbles didn't answer her. Thinking she was too busy still on her phone, Blossom looked to where Bubbles was supposed to be, only to be met with a pink haired woman. Blossom blinked. _Where in the world–_

A faint streak of blue had caught her eye in the air above her. Looking ahead, Blossom could make out Bubbles golden hair. She was landing…right next to the door of the diner…where Mitch and Robin had just entered…still on her phone. Blossom's jaw dropped.

They all left her.

 _Rude._

A stream of pink crossed the air.

* * *

Stepping into Donna's Diner was like stepping into a spaceship. Honestly, it reminded Blossom of the Disney movie: _Meet The Robinsons_. Everything about the restaurant screamed futuristic; to the decked out reflective floors, to the bright neon lights. Instead of normal windows, a monitor replaced them, showcasing a visual of outer space. You could even play games on them like, finding the constellations or fun trivia games about the planets and stars. The tables had built in lava lamps in them, protected by a thick glass. The chairs and booths all had a sleek oval design with glowing neon lights that lined the edges of them. But what Blossom enjoyed the most about the place was the white smoke that floated on the floor; hiding their feet in it's milky clouds. It added a special touch to the futuristic theme of the diner. Their were small vents placed in areas to level out the smoke to keep the restaurant from getting to foggy.

Blossom smiled contently. A Son Lux song even played in the background, adding to the affect. She really loved Donna's.

A young woman dressed in what looked like a Star Trek suit, greeted them behind a booth. Blossom didn't recognize her. She must've been new, she concluded. "Hi, welcome to Donna's Diner–"

"ROBINNN!" Woo took everyone by surprise when she suddenly ambushed Robin from the side. The feline almost knocked the hulky Mitch right off his feet. Then came the loud complaints of Miguel, reprimanding Woo on her use of her outside voice which went on deaf ears. Woo was too busy rubbing her cheek onto Robin's, purring happily. The rest of the group just blanched at the girl, shaking their heads…well, Bubbles was still on her phone.

The young woman behind the booth blinked in surprise at them, assessing the group of teens with her eyes. "You guys must be the rest of the Urich party?" She gestured to the feline girl behind them. Blossom nodded meekly, slightly embarrassed. The woman grabbed another five menus. She cracked a smile, protocol. "Follow me."

They walked briskly to their designated booth in the far back of the restaurant. Blossom sighed. At least Woo was smart enough to get a table away from other diners. Usually when they came to Donna's, it was a rambunctious event.

Speaking of Woo...she was still clinging onto Robin's neck, purring and rubbing against her like she was fluffy stuffed animal. Robin didn't seem to mind though, being used to it by now after all.

It was strange at first. Back in their freshman year, when she had first introduced Woo and Miguel to their long time friends, Woo had immediately taken a great interest in Robin. At first she was a little wary, thinking the cat-girl was trying to come onto her but that wasn't the case. Woo had expressed that Robin had a particular smell to her... _a really good smell._

" _The hell? What does she smell like?" Buttercup had demanded to know. Woo shrugged, thinking it over herself. It was right on the tip of her tongue._

" _Woo, you're weird." Bubbles giggled and Miguel scoffed._

" _Weird isn't the right word." Woo ignored him, still thinking deeply to herself. She took another whiff of her hands, hands that had been wrapped around Robin damn near all day. She knew the scent from somewhere. It was oddly familiar to her. She could remember smelling a lot of it when she lived with her father._

 _Suddenly her eyes lit up with realization. "I know what it is! I know what she smells like!"_

" _ **Catnip!**_ _"_

Robin smells like catnip to put it simply. Somehow, she had a natural musk of it or a scent real close to it. They didn't know how and they didn't ask questions. Woo's rowdy behavior was more relaxed when the brunette was around and for that, Blossom was thankful.

One by one, they filed into the wide circle booth. Bubbles went first, phone in hand and Blossom quickly snatched the thing away. Bubbles turned to rant but–

" _Sit._ " Blossom said firmly and Bubbles grudgingly sat. Blossom followed suit right after her, then Miguel, Buttercup, Mitch, Robin, and then lastly, Woo. Once all seated, the young woman smiled meekly and then left, but not before assuring them that their server will be with them in a minute.

"I hope we get Catty," Miguel sighed, leaning back against the cushioned seat. "Catty makes the best milkshakes in here."

Mitch sniffed at him. "Yeah, after Gloria."

Between the two, Buttercup snorted. "You're both wrong." She rested an elbow onto the table and rested her cheek in her palm. She had a dreamy look in her eye. "Mark makes the best milkshakes. I hope we get him today." Bubbles stopped moping about her phone at the mention of Mark. He was her favorite waiter too but for a completely _different_ reason. A reason that both Puff's and Woo could agree on.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" She slightly stood in her seat, looking out for the tall boy, Mark. "Where did that lady go? I'm about to request him right now."

Mitch's nose wrinkled. "You guys aren't just saying that because last time we were here, someone–" His eyes traveled to a purring Woo, her eyes were shut in pure bliss. "may have mentioned that he has a nice ass." A single hazel eye cracked open at him. Woo quietly snickered.

" _Language._ " Mitch didn't even bat an eye at Blossom.

"Mark does have fucking nice glutes." Miguel interrupted.

" _Language._ " Blossom was once again ignored.

Buttercup clenched her fists together in front of her. "I just want to squeeze them." She gushed with a determined look in her eye. Mitch gaped in disgust at them and the three got into a heated conversation about Mark's butt with Bubbles and Blossom interjecting every now and then. Woo would've got in on the fun too if she wasn't too busy molding her face into Robin's shoulder.

Robin scratched her behind her ears, smiling softly at the way Woo longingly purred. "Have you been being a good kitty lately, Woowoo?" She cooed, scratching against Woo's spot. Woo purred again, this time a little louder. She picked her head up from Robin's shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"Nope!" Woo's head shook vigorously. "I put a boy in a chokehold and tore a girl's face off this week _and_ I kicked two guys asses." Somehow she made the violent explanation sound so innocent and Robin's jaw fell open as she stared dumbfounded at her. The sweet smile was still on Woo's face as she went back to rubbing against Robin. Robin slowly nodded her head, looking down at Woo like she had two heads. She turned to the rest of her friends.

"Why is Woo already beating up people and it's only the first week of school?" Robin inquired to know. Her friends stared blankly at her.

"It's Woo." Buttercup shrugged. "What do you expect?"

Mitch grinned. "Who did she beat up?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Blossom groaned.

Miguel drummed his fingers against the table, watching in indifference at the liquid moving in the table. "Just these two bullies and the Jojo brothers friends." Mitch's grin fell.

"I'll do it again too." Woo interjected quickly, the sweet smile never leaving her face. Blossom glared fiercely at her.

"No you won't! Because of you I have to plan homecoming!"

"At least I don't have to wash the football teams smelly uniforms anymore." Bubbles sighed, feeling relieved. She could still smell the tart odor even after fervently scrubbing her body when she got home after. It made her body quiver and she had a instant urge to take another shower.

Robin suddenly outstretched her arms, pushing Woo off her. "Woah, woah, woah! Slow down." She exclaimed. "Jojo's? As in _Rowdyruff Boys,_ Jojo's?" She abruptly turned to Woo and Woo waved like a idiot. "You beat up their friends?"

"They're Boomer's friends to be exact." Bubbles added dully. Robin's jaw snapped shut in shock and then she suddenly turned to a withering looking Blossom.

"And Blossom's planning homecoming?" She gasped. Blossom nodded, glumly.

Mitch snorted."This is rich."

"Are we like in another dimension? In what world would Blossom be planning any party in?" Robin continued dubiously and Blossom had the nerve to look hurt.

"I can plan a party!" She shot back furiously.

"No you can't." They all collectively said and Blossom fell back in the cushion with a huff.

She folded her arms and stubbornly averted her gaze. "Whatever, Buttercup said she'll help me anyways." This got some nods of approval and relieved sighs going around the table.

"Now I might actually consider going. Hit me up when y'all start selling tickets." Mitch teased, fist bumping his bestfriend and Blossom shot a glare at him from the corner of her eye.

"So is anyone going to explain why Woo beat up Boomer's friends and how she's still in one piece after that?" Robin inquired, looking between the lot of them.

Bubbles groaned, not wanting to relive the memory. "That's a very long story."

Robin crossed her legs and intertwined her fingers on top of the table. "I have until eight. Explain." Little did she know she just made a huge slip up.

" _Oooh~_ " This got Woo's attention. "Eight?" Her voice lowered impishly as she nudged the brunettes side. "What's happening at eight?"

Miguel leaned on the table to get a better look at a blushing Robin. "Yes, where are you going that you had to get all dolled up for?" He motioned a finger up and down her form, taking in every detail of her new appearance. They had successfully gotten the heat off of them for the moment and now all the attention was on Miss Robin Snyder. Bubbles thanked the heavens above for the distraction.

Robin looked to Mitch for help but the leering smirk on his face told her that he was going to be completely useless and a complete _ass._

"Go on, Robin. Tell them." He goaded thoughtfully. He smirked at her with his head propped up by his hand. Robin eyes narrowed. _If looks could kill..._

"We're waiting..." Buttercup added in a sing song voice.

Robin felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She didn't like being on the spot like this, especially knowing where the conversation was going to lead to once she told them that she had a date later on. _With who? Where? When did this happen? Oh really?_ Was what they were going to ask her and she was quite ready to spill the beans just yet.

" _So what drinks are you kids having today?_ "

All their eyes shot up; finding a older woman with curly orange hair and red cat eye glasses. She looked like an older Ms. Frizzle but with more weight on her.

Mitch's grin lit up his entire face and his body pressed forward against the round table. " _Gloria_! My wonderful milkshake making goddess! How I've missed you so!"

Miguel, Bubbles, and Buttercup mentally cursed.

Gloria grinned. "Well hello to you to, Mitch." She politely nodded her head to the rest of the table and they greeted her back. "So I'm guessing you guys want your usual?" She mused, pen and pad in hand.

Woo wiggled her brows. "Unless you plan on busting my virgin strawberry daiquiri's cherry…"

Gloria pointed her pen at her, smiling slyly. "Cute, but you know I can't do that doll." There was a round of laughs going across the table.

Woo sighed, defeated. "Then the virgin bitch, it is."

"Smart choice." Gloria quipped, quickly writing down all of their drink orders. "I'll be back in five." She said turning to leave.

"Now what were we talking about again?–oh yeah!" Woo turned to the brunette beside her, smirking. " _You._ " Robin's head fell hopelessly onto the table.

"Watch it, Rob. Wouldn't want to crease your makeup." Blossom teased coyly, leaning on the back of her hand. "You do have to be somewhere at eight, remember?" The girls giggled.

"You guys need lives." Robin muttered into the table. "Boyfriends too." Buttercup scoffed in disgust at the suggestion.

"Why would we need those when we can live vicariously through you." Bubbles breathlessly answered with small smile on her lips. She was enjoying this far too much.

"Wait," Miguel's went wide and a large grin spread across his face. "Are you implying that you have a boyfriend." Robin mumbled something incoherently. "Is she implying that she has a boyfriend?" Miguel questioned, snapping at Mitch. Mitch gave him a halfhearted shrug and smirked. They all saw right through that.

Blossom's mouth flew open. "Robin Snyder!"

Bubbles took a sugar packet from the table and threw it at Robin. It bounced unceremoniously off her head of curls. "And you're just _now_ telling us!" She exasperatedly shrieked.

Buttercup shook her head, wiping away a nonexistent tear. "My kids...they're growing up so fast."

Woo was violently shaking poor Robin's shoulder, muttering curses at her. "Bitch, quit playing dead! Who the hell is he! We need answers!"

"Woo, stop it! You're going to dislocate her shoulder." Blossom hissed from across the table. Woo payed Blossom no mind but she did stop shaking her. Instead, she poked rapidly at Robin's crestfallen head. If she poked any harder she'll be digging into the brunettes skull.

"Helloooo, earth to Robin!" Now even Buttercup was poking her, having to lean across Mitch's lap to reach her. "Who's your boyfriend? What happened to your macho Miami man?"

Across the table, Bubbles looked ready to jump over to get at them. "You guys," She whined. "she's never going to tell us if you keep this up!"

Miguel was pulling at the back of Buttercup's shirt. "Bubbles right, stop it you two!" They continued to unrelentlessly poke and that's when Gloria chose the time to come back with their drinks. She stared curiously at the teens, wondering if she should intervene. Blossom's apologetic face told her not to and Gloria shook her head. She carefully placed their drinks on the tabletop, making sure to place them in the center of the table to avoid being knocked over by the kids wild antics.

When she was done, her gaze turned to Blossom, the only fairly normal one at the table. "So...the usual goes for the food too?

Blossom wearily sighed. "Please?" Gloria nodded with a laugh and made her way towards another table to check on them.

" _Oh my god!_ " Robin exclaimed, rising from the dead. Woo's and Buttercup's fingers stopped in mid air and they jumped back as Robin furiously flailed her arms, hitting Mitch squarely in his face. She didn't mean to do it but she sure as hell wasn't going to apologize either. " _Alright!"_ Her arms fell unceremoniously to her sides and the agitated girl took a deep breath and exhaled. " _Ihaveaboyfriend._ "

"Huh?" Bubbles croaked.

Blossom's head cocked to the side. "Come again?" The corners of their mouths started to twitch upwards and the brunettes eyes narrowed. Ohh, how she hated them sometimes.

Robin's stonified glare centered on them. She knew damn well they very well heard her.

Miguel turned to Buttercup, a thoughtful look on his face. "Buttercup, did you hear what Robin said?" She shook her head, a small smirk threatened to give her away. Robin's glare intensified. She was going to kill them all. Did they forget she lives right next door to her?

"I don't believe I did." She turned to Mitch next. "What about you Mitch, did you hear what she said?" Robin's eye twitched. She was going to crawl through their windows and strangle them in their sleep.

Mitch tugged at one of his ears, scratching at the inside of it. "Nah, she was speaking to fast." He leaned down, closing in on Robin's face. Robin bristled, angrily. He was way too close. She was more than prepared to sock him again. "What _did_ you say exactly?" Icy blue eyes burned holes through onyx black ones. She didn't know how she stayed friends for so long with the obnoxious bastard. It sure wasn't because of his nonexistent charm. Robin palmed his face as best as she could and pushed him away.

Woo pressed a finger to the back of her ear. "Can you please repeat yourself, Robin? We didn't catch that last part."

Robin's face twisted into a frown before grudgingly sighing. "I said…" She managed to say, coming out as a snarl. "I have a _boyfriend_."

"Who is he?" Bubbles asked bluntly.

Mitch grinned and pointed to himself. "Me." He simply said and everyone looked absolutely horrified.

Robin slapped his arm and growled at him. "Mitch, shut the hell up." She glared at the rest of her friends. "He's not my boyfriend. Don't believe this asshat." Everyone instantly relaxed.

Miguel clutched his chest and sighed a breath of relief. "Oh, thank goodness…"

"I resent all of you guys." Mitch grumbled with a pout, reaching for his chocolate milkshake.

"So, who's the real guy?" Blossom questioned, sipping idly on her strawberry lemonade.

Robin brought her vanilla milkshake closer to her and glanced hesitantly around the table. Willing up the courage, she finally said it. " _Mike._ " And then her head ducked, taking a long sip from her drink.

"MIKE?!" The shriek came from the whole table, promptly scaring any nearby guests. Bubbles damn near spit her cookies and cream milkshake out and somehow a piece of ice got lodged in Blossom's throat. Even Miguel and Woo were quite shocked, having only met Mike a couple of times while attending Townsville High's football games. Mike was so quiet and meek. They didn't peg him as the type to get down and dirty at all.

The only one who was taking the news pretty well was a nodding Buttercup. She snapped her fingers together. "I knew it." She said slowly. "I had a feeling this was going to happen."

Robin rolled her eyes at her and went back to nursing her milkshake. "Shut up, Buttercup. No you didn't."

"I'm serious!" She vehemently exclaimed. "Mitch and I use catch him drooling over you like you were a piece of steak at his basketball games." Mitch nodded, adding his piece.

"It's true."

Her cheeks were tinted in red when a thoughtful look took over her face. She leaned closer to Mitch and Buttercup while slowly stroking her chin. "What kind of steak?" Her tone was flirty and suggestive.

A wicked smirked made its way onto Buttercup's face. "Sirloin steak. Well done, with a little fat on the edges."

Mitch couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face. "With a nice, fat, baked potato on the side; just slathered in sour cream and butter."

Robin's face went completely smug. She even flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling in a self-satisfied way. "That sounds like a pretty good steak." And then she dramatically took a sip of her milkshake. The group of friends roared with laughter, giving high fives and their props to the brunette.

"Okayyy Robin, I see you!" Woo and Robin bumped glasses. Girlish squeals coming from out of them.

Bubbles leaned closer onto the table, grinning salaciously at the brunette. "So how did this happen? What happened to your little friend down in Miami?"

Robin swallowed the rest of her milkshake. "Mike was the _friend_ in Miami." She told her and then jaws hit the table.

"Get the fuck outta here…" Buttercup breathed. Blossom was too shocked to reprimand her or anyone on their foul language. She stared wide eyed, flabbergasted, shocked, stunned…

"Details!" Miguel yelled, clapping his hands. "Bitch, we need details! Now!"

Bubbles squealed, writhing in her seat. "Right now!"

Robin let out a hearty laugh at their desperate pleas. Her eyes narrowed slowly. She contemplated if she should make them suffer by holding out on them a little longer.

"Robin!" Woo whined, leaning against her shoulder. "Tell us!" Even a normally prude Blossom was begging to know.

"Robin, you're not leaving this table today without explaining yourself. I won't allow it." She warned her with a sharp glare. Robin flipped her curls over her shoulder.

"Okay…" She dramatically sighed. "Since you're all just _begging_ to know."

" _Please._ " Mitch's voice sounded oddly strained. "I can't feel my kneecap. Spit it the hell out already." Sure enough, Buttercup's hand was placed on Mitch's kneecap, squeezing the life out of it with her eyes focused on Robin. Buttercup blinked and released his knee, muttering a apology as she did so.

Since her friends looked like they were going to kill her and each other if she didn't talk. Robin decided that she might as well stop stalling and tell them the story. They were going find out regardless anyways. Robin cleared her throat and took another sip of her milkshake, gulping it down. This was going to be a long one. "So, it happened like this."

"So as we all know, me and my family took a vacation to Miami this summer– _it was lit by the way._ " Robin paused to grin wildly which Mitch and Buttercup rolled their eyes at. Robin continued. "So, I met this boy in south beach while I was just exploring," A thoughtful expression crossed over her as she gazed at the ceiling, pondering. "I think his name was like, _Matt, Jack, or was it Chad?..._ " She gave up on trying to remember who the mystery dude was. "Anyways, he was cute I guess, tried desperately to get my number, _blah blah blah._ Long story short, he invited me to a party that night."

Blossom's brows furrowed. "And you just went to a strangers party? How old was this guy? What if something bad would've happened?" The mother hen in her reared its ugly head and she glared at Robin disapprovingly.

Robin idly waved her off. "Relax. I had two of my cousins come with me." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Bloss." Blossom looked like she wanted to argue about that statement but instead she grumbled something under her breath and let Robin continue.

"Now when we get there, the party was already in full swing. There was people everywhere!" She exclaimed with a grin. "It was like a ton of people just pouring out of this one little beach house; college students, high schoolers, there was even some adults too." Robin paused to take a breath to calm her sudden excitement, missing some of the wary looks her friends were giving her from around the table.

"Okay, i'm with Blossom now..." Bubbles interjected.

"Right." Miguel agreed.

Buttercup smirked. "I don't know. Sounds like a pretty wicked party to me." She said with a shrug. Her and Woo exchanged grins.

"It was." Robin's head fell back into the cushioned seat. A dreamy smile was plastered across her face as if she was reliving the party all over again. "Me and my cousins were so _wasted_. My feet is getting sore from just thinking about all the dancing we were doing." She giggled before releasing a breathy sigh.

"Are you ever going to get to the part about Mike?" Mitch snipped, already hearing the story in school about a million times. Shit, he could quite Robin word for word.

Robin turned and glared at him. "Don't rush me." She deadpanned. She turned away from and the mystified smile returned to her face. "Okay, so after dancing for what felt like five hours, we decided to take break and went out to chill on the deck of the house since it was like boiling inside,"

"Whatever happened to the boy that invited you to the party?" Woo interrupted, a hint of a teasing smile on her face. Robin cocked a brow at her and sneered.

"Who?"

Mitch shook his head and touched a fist to his broad chest. "I still feel for my bro _MattJackChad_." Robin playfully punched his shoulder as Buttercup raised her glass.

"To _MattJackChad!_ " She cheered loudly.

Bubbles laughed and raised hers as well. "Gone and very well forgotten!"

"He never had a chance!" Miguel chuckled, bumping his glass with the rest of the gang. Even Blossom raised her glass to toast goodbye to Matt– _whats his face_ but obviously for other reasons. _Good riddance._ The redheaded mother hen contently thought. When the laughter finally died down around the table, Robin was able to finish where she left off, much to Woo's and Bubbles pleading.

"So when we were outside, we were just on our phones talking." Instinctively, Robin, checked her phone that was placed on the table. She was waiting on a text from someone. "I was checking everyone's Snaps on Snapchat…" A giddy grin was teasing at the corners of her lips. "and just so coincidentally...my finger landed on Mike's." There was a piercing squeal and everyone had to hold their ears. Even some guests from other tables had to hold theirs, glaring daggers at the group of teens. Blossom slapped a hand onto Bubbles mouth and told her with her eyes to shut up.

"Jeez Bubbles, all she said was his name!" Miguel groused, rubbing vigorously at his temples. Bubbles violently shook her head, squirming excitedly in her seat. Listening carefully, you could hear a muffled, " _I don't care_." escape through Blossom's fingers.

"Robin, please continue." Blossom pressed with a sigh and Robin happily obliged, not even caring about how her ringing ears.

Robin didn't bother with hiding the giddy grin that was stretching across her face anymore. Her face lit up gradually as she got further into her story. Her smile was infectious. "When I was watching Mike's Snaps, I noticed he was at a party too. So I snapped him cause ya' know we were just friends at the time and friends, ya' know, _snap each other_ –"

A collective, "We get it." came from around the table and the brunette let out a nervous cough.

" _Cool_ …so almost immediately he snapped me back. I was actually kind of shocked." She started to chew on her bottom lip. "It's not like me and him talked a lot. I wasn't expecting an immediate reply…" She took a sip of her of her drink, polishing off her milkshake. "I asked him who's party he was at and he replied back with something like, _I don't know. I'm not in Townsville._ _I'm on vacation._ "

Expectant and knowing smiles lit up around the table and Robin felt her face heat up under their watchful gazes. Her hands moved to caress her heated cheeks. "Obviously, I replied back with, _Me too_ and he asked where. So I told him, Miami and that I was currently at a party too. And then out of nowhere, the unexpected happens and my phone rings. I check it and it's Mike, FaceTiming me…"

Bubbles eyes increased ten times and size and before the blonde could let out another ear shattering scream, Buttercup sent a ferocious glare at her.

" _Bubbles,_ " She said firmly. "Squeal again and I'm throwing my cup at you." Her glass was already in her hand, just ready to be thrown and the squeal died in the back of Bubbles throat. Her outfit was at risk and ruining it wasn't a price she could afford.

Buttercup fixated her smug smile onto Robin. "You can continue now." She insisted, sipping her her drink. Robin blinked but did as she was told.

"Uhh...so right, Mike was FaceTiming me." She started slowly. "I was too drunk to care about how I looked at the moment. I probably looked like shit from sweating but then again, it was dark. He wouldn't be able to clearly see me, so I answered." Her phone suddenly lit up and she picked it up to reply to the message, a light smile on her face. "The first thing he said to me was, _where are you in Miami?_ " She even mimicked his voice. "I told him where and then he laughed flipped his camera around." Robin paused and sighed breathlessly. "Mike has a nice laugh you guys. I don't know how I never noticed it before."

This got a groan out of a miffed looking Mitch. "Please save all your girly fawning until after you finish." Robin stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous cause you sound like a dying horse when you laugh." Mitch rolled his eyes at her, ignoring the snickering coming from his friends. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." She cleared her throat, side eyeing the boy next to her. "Mike flipped his camera around and he showed me the party where he was at. I thought it was weird at first." She craned her neck to peer around the restaurant. "Like, why is he showing me a party? It wasn't like anything interesting was going on in the background. Just drunk people mindlessly dancing in someone's living room…then I noticed something just _vaguely_ familiar about the room."

"Well obviously." Woo snorted to her side, already piecing together the clues to her story. That didn't deter her curiosity though.

Robin grinned. "It was this couple that was in the far corner of the living room. They were sucking each other's faces for like the whole time we were dancing." Robin shivered. "It was so gross, I'll never forget them. I didn't know a tongue could stretch that far until that night." Shaking off the disgust, Robin carried on. "So, somehow my drunk mind put two and two together!"

Mitch slumped in his seat. A heavy sigh leaving his lips.

Robin's grin was practically bursting at the seams now. "All I remember was screaming! I was so surprised! I scared my cousins half to death. But I couldn't help it. I did not expect on seeing anyone from back home on vacation." Her curls bounced around her shoulders as she bounced in her seat. "I told him to meet me where I was at and like a second later he was coming out of the front door." Robin unconsciously clutched her chest. "He had this shy smile on his face like when we were kids and I thought he looked so adorable...I mean, he is adorable but at that moment he was even more so. Then he hugged me and he smelt _sooo_ good. Like cinnamon–"

"You were really plastered that night weren't you?" Miguel remarked, smirking at the blushing brunette.

Robin fanned him off. "Shut up, Miguel." Her head touched Woo's shoulder with closed eyes. "After meeting up and talking for a bit, we all went back into the party. Turns out he was on vacation too with his peoples." She paused, her eyes sparkling, reliving the moment all over again. "Mike was such a gentleman. He got us drinks, he scared off any perverts, and when we danced together he made sure his hands stayed above my hips the entire time…"

Mitch made gagging sounds. Buttercup flicked his head.

Blossom smiled. "I knew there was a reason why I liked Mike so much."

"Same." Bubbles sighed. Her hands cupped her cheeks as she leaned on the table.

Mitch groaned again.

"Girl, what happened next?" Woo asked, careful not to let her excitement get the best of her and shake Robin off. Abruptly, her head raised off of Woo's shoulder.

"I don't know." She shrugged, looking bewildered herself. Her friends stared blankly back at her and silence fell across the table.

"What the hell do you mean, you don't know?" Buttercup exclaimed, breaking the silence. Shit, Blossom was too flabbergasted to scold her about her language once again. She blinked rapidly, squinting at the brunette.

"How don't you know?"

Robin once again shrugged. "I just don't." She insisted vehemently. "After that, everything went black."

Miguel craned his neck at her. "And then what?"

Woo propped her elbow onto the table and rested her chin on her fist. She stared quizzically at the the girl beside her. "You said you slept with him? So…"

Robin's entire face went red. "I–I did." She stuttered. "I just don't remember how we...got to that point." She suddenly felt embarrassed by the events that happened. Explaining to your friends that you didn't remember how you lost your virginity because you were drunk off your ass didn't sound so good at the moment. At least she didn't lose it to some complete stranger though...so there's that. And wasn't like Mike was an asshole. That's a plus. Mike Believe was a considerate and caring soul. He was modest and shy sometimes but that didn't make him any less appealing. He was handsome; boyishly handsome. He did have a baby face and wasn't as muscular and cut like the boys she normally dealt with but what he lacked in that department he made up for it with his charming personality.

To put it simply...Robin didn't regret losing her virginity to Mike. Not in the slightest. The only thing she regretted was not being sober enough to remember it. "All I remember is waking up back in my hotel room...naked; next to an equally naked Mike."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that you guys did _it_." Woo surmised. "You guys were drunk."

Robin wryly snorted, shaking her head as she turned to the feline. "Then explain the condoms on the floor. The _used_ condoms."

Woo reared back. A expression of a mixture of shock and amusement on her face. " _Condoms_ , as in plural?" Robin groaned wearily. Woo had once again missed the point that she was trying to make. The taunting _ooo's_ from the rest of her friends only added to her stress.

Blossom ran a hand through her hair, looking like she had much to say, much to scold about. "Well at least you guys did use condoms." _Thank God_ , is what she wanted to add at the end. How weird would it be to wake up in the mornings to see Robin preparing to drop off another little Robin for school.

Buttercup took a sip of her coke. "So you guys did it more than once and you can't even remember it? Sad." She looked disappointed for the brunette.

"Same thing I said." Mitch chimed and Robin's head fell back onto the table with a depressive moan. He wrapped large arm around the back of Robin's booth. A roguish smirk made its way onto the rugged brunettes face. "Ya' know, Rob...if it was me, I would've made sure you remembered every minute of it." He cooed huskily next to Robin's ear. Buttercup slyly sipped her coke as the rest of them made faces. Robin debated whether or not to dump his milkshake on his head.

Woo bared her fangs and hissed at Mitch, all while pulling Robin closer to her. "Back off, Mitchelson! Robby is a taken woman now."

Mitch fell back with a chuckle. "Chill, I was only teasing," One of his bushy brows quirked upwards, leaning closer to the glaring feline. "or was I?" Woo hissed a warning at him again.

"Let's just hope that you were." There was a new voice that joined that table now. One that screamed sophistication and class. One that put the slash in the dollar sign. One that came from a person that didn't take no, for an answer. It was a little on the intimidating side, but one will only feel that way if they didn't already know the girl.

" _Princess?_ " Blossom incredulously said. "What are you doing here?" She asked, eyeing the girl up and down. Of course the girl was in nothing but designer.

Yes _,_ it was she, _Princess Morbucks_ , in the flesh. Standing, looking pristine and flawless as usual; with a dash of wealth and riches, of course. The only thing noticeably different about her was her appearance and her voice. Ms. Morbucks has grown to be a well put together young woman. She ditched her bratty, spoiled attitude years ago. Daddy telling her that with an attitude like that, she couldn't possibly run a multimillion dollar company. And in Princess's world, being rich and infiltrated with success was all she had ever known. Without it, what would she be?

So she dutifully righted her personality flaws and afterwards her father took her in as a apprentice for their famous weaponry company. _Morbucks Inc._ was although popular mainly nationally, they did have some alliances in Russia and China. Mr. Morebucks made sure Princess attended these meetings, seeing how that one day, she would be running the company herself.

Princess stood in all her glory, looking as prim and proper as she was raised. Her midnight irises swept over the seven teens, boredly accessing them before a light smile pulled at her red painted lips. She stopped at the second redhead with softened eyes.

"Robin invited me. Didn't she tell you? She's been texting me for the past hour." Blossom blinked away her confusion. _So that's why she kept checking her phone._

Robin cursed, picking her head up. "Sorry…" She sighed, rubbing her temple. "I was in the middle of telling them something and it completely slipped my mind." Princess suddenly smirked.

"I see…" She turned to the rest of the group. "So, has Robin finished telling you all about her Miami sexcapade with _Make Believe_?"

"Don't call him that." Robin quickly griped.

"That's right Robin, defend your man!" Buttercup cheered, getting a glaring from the brunette.

Princess brushed her orange curls behind her ear. "So she has told you." Robin's glare switched from Buttercup to her. "Good. I've already heard the story _only_ like five times."

"WHAT!?" Bubbles screeched and Robin's head once again hit the table.

"So you mean to tell me that even Princess knew before us?" Blossom pouted. "I'm hurt…" Miguel shook his head.

" _Prinny!_ " Princess rolled her eyes at the annoying nickname. She absolutely detested it and a certain kitten refused to stop calling her it. Dark eyes met hazel ones.

"Woo...how lovely it is to see you." Princess words sure didn't match her face. Woo smirked.

"I missed you too, rich girl!" Woo vigorously patted the empty space beside her. "Come, sit." Princess eyed the spit warily but she reluctantly sat, not wanting to cause anymore of a scene. Bubbles was already screaming her head off at Robin, going on about how unloyal she was and whatnot. With a deep sigh, Princess scooted in next to Woo. She smoothed the wrinkles out her royal blue ballerina dress and sat her _GG_ printed Gucci bag in the space beside her. The diamonds in her ears blinded the super powered teens across from her as she fluffed her wild curls.

Blossom held a hand over her eyes. "Come on, Princess! Some people want to be able to see in their twenties!" She groused, glaring at the redhead.

Princess placed her hands in her lap and smiled innocently back at her. "Sorry~" She didn't sound sincere at all though and Blossom huffed in irritation at her. _Somethings will never change_.

Princess and the Powerpuff Girls, along with Robin and Mitch were all now friends. _Good_ friends. As Princess matured, she grew out of the childish rivalry she had with the Utonium's, along with wanting to be a Powerpuff Girl. She had found her own path and way to be deemed as a _superhero._ Morbucks Inc. not only provided weapons but specially made equipment and gear that proved to be more than useful to people in the military and the newly _gifted_ civilians around the U.S. Princess was the one who designed the Ground Teams powersuits. It was a favor for the Mayor and Blossom.

Miguel crossed his long legs under the table and gaped playfully at the redhead across the table. "I can't believe the magnificent Princess has graced us peasants with her presence today."

Princess fanned herself. "Every now and then I like to be around my people." She snootily replied, the only imperfection coming out of her mouth was the lisp she was born with. Her nasally tone left once she went through puberty. It was at that time, Gloria had finally came with their food. Mitch and Buttercup drooled at the sight of their stacked greasy burgers and fries. Princess and Bubbles made a face; Princess at all of the grease and Bubbles at two slabs of cow between the sesame buns.

"You two are going to have a heart attack in your thirties." Princess grimaced as Gloria sat their plates on the table. As soon as they were in front of them, Buttercup and Mitch bit into the huge burgers, not caring about the looks of disgust around them. Even Gloria was a little taken back at the way the scoffed down the burgers. The last plate she laid down was Bubbles tofu stir fry.

Gloria turned to Princess with a smile, a menu resided in her hand. She laid it in front of her. "Anything for you, Missy?"

"I don't know…" Princess lightly glared at the menu before flipping it open. "I'm kind of on a diet."

Mitch scoffed at her. "You've been on diet since eighth grade." He said through chews. Princess's button nose wrinkled at him. She could see the mushed up food in his mouth.

Woo waved them off and took Princess's menu to return it to Gloria. "Just give her what I got and a water." Princess eyed the grilled salmon and asparagus slathered in buttered garlic. Her eyes narrowed. _What is my calorie count for today again?_

"Put a lemon in the water too. Our friend over here is bougie." Woo added, nodding her head at the girl beside her. Princess rolled her eyes, grumbling something about ripping Woo's ears off her head before turning to Gloria.

"Please?" She asked with a practiced smile. Gloria mimicked it and got to delivering her order.

"So, seriously Princess, what brings you here? You're usually handling business with Daddy on the weekends." Buttercup inquired with a sneer.

"Right," Robin nodded, placing a fry in her mouth. Robin was a chicken finger and fries kind of girl. No matter the restaurant. "I'm actually surprised you even responded to my message. You almost rarely reply in the group chat."

Princess shrugged. "I actually wasn't planning on coming at first but…" Her eyes landed on five sets of eyes. There was a pregnant pause. " _something_ was brought to my attention."

Buttercup swallowed down the rest of her burger.

Bubbles shoulders tensed.

Miguel idly averted his eyes.

Woo took a bite of her salmon with a pleased hum.

Blossom placed her fork down and glared at Princess. "Just spit it out already, Princess."

Princess's eyes narrowed. "When are you all going to grow up and stop acting like children?!" Blossom's mouth fell open.

To her side, Woo lightly dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "I knew this was why she came." She sighed.

Princess's neck snapped towards her. "And _you!_ " She hissed. "You're even more impulsive than Buttercup!"

Buttercup winced. " _Ow._ "

Princess wasn't quite finished. "Woo, from what I was told, you started everything! Why can't you just let _shit_ go?!" The two brunettes eyes widened. Only time Princess cursed or how she'll put it, " _vulgar language"_ was when she was really pissed...or stupidly drunk.

From across the table, Miguel stared boredly at a seething Princess. "So, which one told you?" Black heated eyes landed on him.

"Miguel, you damn well know _who_." Buttercup sneered, picking at her fries. Her good went right out the door at the mention of the Ruff's.

Princess scowled at them both. "Miguel, you just made things worse! Did you have to humiliate Boomer's friend like that?! I had to listen to Boomer bitch and moan all night because you guys!"

Woo rolled her eyes. "You could've hung up."

" _Shut the hell up, Woo!_ " Woo shut right the hell up too.

Blossom had enough. With her eyes glowing, she spat icily in Princess's direction. "If Miguel and I didn't intervene, Boomer's friend would've incinerated Woo!"

"So you threaten and humiliate him?" She hissed in a hushed tone. _Ladies do not scream. Ladies do not make a scene in public._ "There are other ways, other _reasonable_ ways on going about a situation like that. You're the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and the Ground Teams; you should be the first to understand that! With your amount of leadership experience, something like that should've never transpired." Blossom's jaw fell slack once Princess was through cutting into her.

Blossom was at loss for words. She didn't have anything that would counter that; not without sounding like a cornered little brat. Princess was right. _She hated to admit it._ But Princess was right.

 _Well shit._

"For the record, we did try walking away. Your little friends wouldn't let us." Buttercup spat gruffly. Her head tilted to the side in a mocking way. "Did they tell you that?" Princess huffed indignantly. Of course they didn't tell her that part. Boomer was going to hear from her later on. Princess's jaw was tight.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on here?" Robin interrupted cautiously. The tension around the table was eating at her. "This has something to do with what you guys mentioned earlier about Woo, doesn't it?" She glanced wearily at a pouting Woo.

Princess was quick to respond. "Woo attacked one Boomer's friends at lunch over something stupid and somehow one of the buildings front entrances needs repairs."

"The bastard shouldn't have pushed me." Woo grumbled. Princess scowled at her.

Mitch pressed a hand to his forehead, trying to comprehend everything. "What the hell happened to the building?"

"One of Boomer's _other_ friends threw Blossom and Woo through the doors…" Bubbles meekly answered. She sounded as small as a mouse. She was really trying to avoid this conversation.

Mitch blinked. "So y'all were just having it up this week, huh?"

Princess sighed raggedly, looking more stressed than ever. She hated having these conversations between her friends. She just didn't understand why they couldn't just put the past behind them and get along. If she could do it then why couldn't they? "Daddy's the one who has to pay for the damages. When he heard what had happened, he flipped on me!" She exasperated. Princess took a deep breath. "So, my apologies if I'm snapping at you guys but I'm in the middle of all of this too."

The teens looked somewhat apologetic. They knew a little about Princess and the Jojo's situation so they did feel a little remorseful.

See, like the Puff's, Princess also developed a close bond with the Rowdyruff's as well as a child, especially with Brick. Princess was always pretty fond of the hotheaded genius but it was only until she really got to know him did her feelings change from vying for his attention to completely platonic. The Rowdyruff's also played a small part of her retiring her villainous ways.

There was a time when she wanted them to work with her to defeat the Powerpuff Girls but as the years went by, she found herself wanting to help the boys instead. So she introduced them to her father. Mr. Morbucks took a immediate liking to the redheaded boy. Brick was fairly intelligent for his age and the large man admired that. Mr. Morbucks saw a bright future ahead for Brick. A bright future with Morebucks Inc. Being the kind and generous man that he was, Mr. Morbucks took the three boys under his wing; he made sure they were fed, clothed, and had all the luxuries that they desired.

For a price that is.

In no way was Mr. Morbucks green. The only green thing associated with the tycoon was his money. Mr. Morbucks knew very well about the boys he was taking in backgrounds. Shit–it was in their name. _Jojo._

Mojo Jojo, the evil, mutant, mad scientist chimpanzee. Also the creator of some of the greatest weapons Mr. Morbucks has ever seen. How amazing would it be to have that kind of technology in his possession, the man thought. The money he would rake in by selling those kind of weapons would be tremendous. But how will he get it? It's not like he could just ask. Mojo wasn't exactly generous about sharing the details of his work and his lab was heavily guarded, perched up on that blasted volcano.

That's when his beloved daughter, his Princess, had walked straight in with the answer he needed. The answer to all his prayers...and the key that'll open the door to much greater success.

The Rowdyruff Boys would secretly confiscate scraps from the Powerpuff Girls and Mojo's many quarrels. His destroyed machinery actually proved useful to making many prototypes for Morbucks Inc. Better yet, Mr. Morbucks perfected the areas where Mojo went wrong at; making stronger, faster, and more durable. The man even went so far as to have the boys sneak into Mojo's private office and take blueprints while Mojo was locked away. His business was booming and it was all because of his daughters three best friends. Oh, how he loved them all! Mr. Morbucks would make sure the boys would want for nothing and in return they made him horrendously wealthy.

"I never pegged Brick as a snitch." Buttercup's nose wrinkled. "Just when I was starting to like him too…" Blossom grimaced at her, already feeling her appetite fade from her.

"It wasn't Brick that told me. It was Butch." Princess corrected indifferently. Buttercup's eye twitched. "He also told me that you weren't to keen on serving him his beloved bacon on Wednesday." Her eyes were sharp with distaste.

The corners of Buttercup's lip quirked. "That might've happened…" Princess resisted the urge of face palming right then.

Bubbles folded her arms and scoffed. "So then he told you about what Brick did to Blossom then?" Blossom's eyes went wide with panic, her head whipping around to her blonde sister. She did _not_ want to discuss that here, right now, in front of Robin and Mitch, who were now staring at Blossom with the utmost amount of concern.

Robin's face practically screamed, _what the fuck did he do to you?_ _I'll carve the bastard a new asshole._ And Blossom wanted nothing more but to crawl into a hole and hide shamefully.

Princess took a second to digest what the blonde was suggesting, staring thoughtfully between the two sisters. "Yes, Butch filled me in with the details…" She began slowly. A genuine look of concern crossed her freckled face and the table went silent. Sometimes it was weird knowing that Princess no long harbored any hate for them. It took a long time getting used to.

"Are you okay, Blossom? Brick didn't hurt you, did he?" She inquired softly, her previous ire diminishing. "I stormed right over after I learned what had happened. I probably woke the whole dormitory up from screaming at that bonehead." Princess paused in thought. "I probably broke Brick's phone too from throwing it at him...Daddy will have to replace it."

Woo just had to interject on that note. "As you should've."

Princess set a firm glare on her. "Shut it, Woo. I'm not done with you yet either." Woo grumbled something and then Princess turned back to an awkward looking Blossom. "So are you alright? Butch informed me that Brick didn't leave any marks but I just wanted–"

"I'm fine, Princess." Blossom finally sighed. _Just a bruised ego but fine._ She glumly thought. "The whole ordeal only lasted about five seconds." She dismissed with a flip of her hand.

Princess sucked her teeth, irritation taking over her. " _Still_. A man should never put his hands on lady like that. No matter what kind of history they may share." Bubbles nodded stoically.

"Well, you don't have to worry too much about them for right now."

Princess quirked a brow and Bubbles placed a tender hand onto Blossom's shoulder.

"Blossom and Brick aren't going to be getting anymore spats anytime soon." Bubbles sounded smug as hell saying those unbelievable words and the rest of her friends eyes squinted, trying to see if she truly believed what she had just said.

"Oh really?..." Princess mused warily.

"What the hell makes you say that?" Mitch bluntly asked, getting a punch in the shoulder from both Buttercup and Robin. He winced and rubbed carefully at the sore spots but that didn't deter him from questioning. "Bloss and Brick been at each other's throats for years, unless..." He veered towards Blossom. "Yo Blossy, you dying or something?" Blossom blanched at him.

Miguel slapped a hand down his face. "No, dumbass." He jeered. "What Bubbles is trying to say is that Blossom made a promise not to get into it with Brick anymore."

Robin was confused. "Why all of a sudden?"

"Because she suddenly got a epiphany that she plays a major role in hers and Brick's many disputes. If not, then she's the problem altogether." Woo hit the nail on the head with that one and Blossom couldn't find herself to be mad at her. Blossom found herself looking Robin just moments ago, with her head depressively planted on the table.

Bubbles tiresomely sighed. "You know Woo, there is something called being _subtle._ "

She shrugged in response. "I don't like to beat around the bush."

Princess started to shake her head. She wondered if she heard them correctly. "So...she's just going to ignore him?"

"That's the plan!" Buttercup humorlessly cheered and took another bite of her burger.

"I give it a month." Robin said abruptly. Blossom's eye twitched.

"Shit, I give it two weeks." Mitch chimed in. Buttercup chortled, playfully jabbing his side.

Woo snickered. "I said a month and a half." Princess cocked a brow at her.

"Well that's pretty generous of you, Woo…"

"I was going to say a week at first." The small smile fell from Princess's face.

"Three months." Was all Miguel said, he shrugged his shoulders at the frown Princess sported.

"Well since we're all placing bets…" Buttercup started. "I say until the end of November." She grinned sinisterly, rubbing her hands together like the grinch. "Brick is especially bitchy in the winter."

"I give it until the end of the semester." Bubbles would be a fool to miss out on the chance of free money. Bubbles loved her sister and she was confident in her not giving in so soon...but Brick _is_ an asshole. Which is why she chose the longest time. She pointed a piece of tofu at them with her fork. "Winner gets twenty bucks from the each of us."

Blossom felt betrayed.

"You guys are all terribly childish." Princess scolded, pulling out her bejeweled iPhone. She stared intently at the lot of them. "What are you guys Cashapp names again? Or do you guys use Venmo? I'm going to need them when Blossom cracks in October." They were all too gracious and eager on telling her.

It was like multiple knives stabbed through Blossom's back all at once.

Gloria finally returned with Princess's salmon platter, and left to refill everyone's drinks. The group of friends ate in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying their food and the light music that played in the background. This is the first time since before summer started that they all were able to hang out together. Woo and Miguel never stayed for the summer and Robin almost always has a family vacation planned, taking up half the summer. Princess was busy at work with her father. The only ones who were left behind was the Puff's and Mitch. They all did promise that next summer they were going to plan a trip together, so everyone was looking pretty forward to that.

"So Robin...are you and Mike planning on doing a do over from Miami tonight after your date?"

Robin glanced at Miguel, not liking the salacious grin on his face at all. "Do over?"

"He means do you plan on _fucking_?" Woo kindly cleared up, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Which she was. Bubbles once again complained about her unsubtle attitude. Robin choked on her chicken tender and Buttercup and Mitch fought to stifle a laugh.

"Woo!" Blossom and Princess barked. Woo rolled her eyes and focused back on her salmon. She felt like there was two Blossom's in the room, which _sucked._

Robin managed to get the piece of tender down her throat, _thankfully._ She curled a strand of her curls around her fingers, fidgeting nervously. "We're just going on a date. That's all." She quickly said. "Mike and I want to do things the _right_ way before we get to that point again." _Hopefully I remember it when the time comes._

Blossom grinned. "I think that's a great idea, Robin." She was just happy that her friends weren't going around having sex like rabbits.

Mitch on the other hand didn't, scoffing he turned to brunette beside him. "What's the point? Y'all already did it." He was talking with his mouth full again and Robin had to lean back, thinking food was going to fall out of his mouth.

"The point is," She growled. "we want to take things _slow_ this time." Mitch turned away with a scoff.

Bubbles softened in awe. " _Aww_! I'm like so happy for you guys!" She cried excitedly, bouncing where she sat. Robin's light blush made the blonde squeal even more.

Mitch grumbled something under his breath before biting into a handful of cheesy fries. Buttercup craned her neck at him, a thoughtful expression on her face. "What's wrong, Mitch?" Mitch narrowed his eyes at his smirking best friend. "Jealous?" Buttercup was only teasing, she didn't mean for him to take her serious but the look on his face made her think otherwise.

Mitch's slammed onto the tabletop with a _bang,_ their dishes clattered about and making everyone jump. Buttercup slid closer to Miguel with her emerald eyes on fierce looking brunette. "Mitch...are you okay, dude?"

"Hell no!" He roared and they all braced themselves. Mitch looked like he was ready to flip the table. Princess quickly grabbed her plate. The salmon was delicious and she wasn't going to let Mitch's barbaric tendencies spoil it for her. "I come back to school to find out some punk stole my future wife!" Mitch ranted.

" _What?!"_ Robin exclaimed.

Bubbles cocked her head to the side. "He had a future wife?"

"Wife?" Buttercup bemusedly asked.

"Yes. _Wife!_ " He barked at them and then before any one of them could ask, his neck snapped towards Robin, making her jump out of her skin. "Robin, how the hell could you do this to me?!" He gripped her shoulders and she yelped. "We were supposed get married, pop a few fuckers out–"

" _Excuse me?_ " Robin dubiously squeaked out. "Pop what?!"

Buttercup squinted. "What the fu–"

Woo's cheeks were puffed with laughter.

"We were going to grow old together! Conquer the world! Exfoliate, eat healthy, drink water, watch that stupid ass show KUWTK, do dumbass YouTube pranks–"

"Wow, I think I need me a Mitch…" Bubbles gasped, thinking how that was all she wanted from a boy. Princess, Blossom, and Miguel promptly grimaced.

Woo could no long hold back her cackling as Buttercup gaped at the madman that was Mitch.

"I was going to treat you so good, Robin! Then you go off to Miami and come back with another man! Did you ever think about me and my feelings?! How all this would make me feel?! I love you, Robin Snyder!"

People were starting to stare now.

Blossom and Princess hid their faces with their hands, cupping them around their face and glaring furiously at Mitch. Both wondering how they were friends with Mitch for so long.

Bubbles clutched her heart, a tear threatening to fall from her eye.

Miguel kneaded the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He shook his head. "This is why we can never go to any nice places…" He groused.

Woo was feverishly digging in her purse for her phone. This was definitely going on her SnapChat story. Poor Mike.

Mitch was vehemently shaking Robin, confessing his undying love for the girl. Robin was _pissed_. She wasn't dumb. Mitch was playing with her; being the jackass he was known to be. The teasing glint in his eye and the inconspicuous smirk on his face gave everything away. _She was going to murder him._

Breaking a arm out of his hold, Robin palmed Mitch's entire face. She should've just punched him but then things would get messy. She glared venomously at him. "Mitch get the fuck off me!" She snarled, shoving at his face. Mitch grabbed her wrist but Robin continued to mush him back. His face was contorted in a ugly mess. Buttercup grunted as she was suddenly sandwiched between Mitch and Miguel. Bubbles was nearly thrown out of the booth when Blossom's side came in contact sharply with the blondes.

Woo had gotten all of that, panning the camera around so everyone could be seen, cackling maniacally. Princess was just thankful she didn't sit on that side.

"ROBIN! MITCH! STOP!" Blossom screeched, pushing at Miguel.

"OH MY GO–GAH!"

"SHIT!" Buttercup howled being squished to death. In a minute she was going start swinging. Bubbles stood watching them, shaking her head at the scene.

Robin began snarling. "What the hell do I look like having kids with a bastard that calls his children _fuckers_?! You need to quit the team! Football is obviously making you lose brain cells!"

" _Duh._ " Princess whispered, taking a dainty sip of her water. She looked indifferent as hell at the situation before her. Princess looked over her shoulder. _Oh, Gloria is coming back? Wonderful. I needed a refill._

"And have you heard of table manners!" Mitch's laughter was matching Woo's at this point, even though it was muffled from Robin still shoving at his face. It was like she was trying to cave in his skull. "Stop eating with your fucking mouth open! It's disgusting, you _pig_!–AND WOO PUT YOUR FREAKING PHONE AWAY!"

When Gloria finally made it to the table, she at loss for words. What was she supposed to say? Robin was trying suffocate Mitch with her hand. Buttercup and Miguel's insides were being squeezed to death because of Blossom and Mitch and Woo was happily recording it all, laughing like a madwoman. The only seemingly normal ones was Princess and Bubbles.

"Ms. Gloria?" The elder woman's attention went to where the sound of the polite voice came from. Princess was holding up her empty glass. "May I have a refill please?" Gloria blanched at her impassiveness. Her friends were trying to kill each other and Princess wasn't even batting an eye. Gloria turned to Bubbles, who just shrugged. This was normal.

Gloria grunted.

"I'm terribly sorry about my friends behavior." Princess sighed in a dignified tone. "I would say that they don't usually act like this but…then I'll be lying."

Gloria huffed, running a hand through her hair. "It's fine…" _no it wasn't._ "This happens almost every time they come in here. Someone usually has to get them to calm down."

Princess was peeved. How dare her friends act like imbeciles in this fine establishment that served the most impeccable salmon that she had ever tasted.

Her salmon dish was better than what she thought.

Princess stood angrily in her red bottoms. She pursed her lips, glaring angrily at the group. Her eyes flared with rage.

" _SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND ACT LIKE YOU HAVE SOME SENSE!"_

This got everyone's attention. They froze in their tracks, swallowing dryly. Even Gloria froze under the girl's ferocious authority.

Princess folded her arms and snapped her neck at them all. Princess's eyes narrowed dangerously, making her black irises damn near terrifying. Instantly the teens righted themselves in their seats, not uttering a word. There lips were seal closed, not wanting to upset the girl any further. Bubbles hurriedly plopped her butt next to Blossom.

Princess was scary as hell when she was angry and the last thing you wanted to do was not listen to her.

Princess turned her glare on Woo and the feline felt her soul leave her body. Princess snapped her fingers and held her palm out. " _Willamina,_ give me your phone." She demanded sternly.

Woo whimpered like a wounded dog, her ears flattening on her head. She stared up at Princess with big dough shaped hazel eyes, pouting. That didn't faze Princess at all.

" _Do not_ make me ask again."

Woo forked over her phone with a miserable whine and Princess quickly pocketed it. She had plans to send the video to herself before deleting it off of Woo's phone later. Retaking her seat, Princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath, while straightening out her dress. Once comfortable, she sent a sharp glare at her silent friends before smiling sweetly at a gaping Gloria. It was like a light switch went off in her.

"You need to come with them more often." Gloria had finally said. Princess snorted with a giggle and began digging in her purse for her wallet.

"Unfortunately, i'm a busy young woman. So I won't be able to most times." Princess pulled out a shiny black Visa and handed it over to Gloria. Gloria cocked a brow. "You can use that to cover all of our bills. I'll be sure to keep my friends in line for the rest of our stay. The salmon was to die for by the way. Please send my regards to the chef."

Gloria blinked but complied with a nod. She gave the extravagant girl one last look before slowly sauntering away. "What a scary girl…"

Princess picked up her fork and took a piece of her salmon. She bit into it with a hum of pure delight. Her friends stared stiffly at her, wondering if they go back to eating their food as well. They were too afraid to move.

"Princess?..." It was Woo who finally broke the silence. What a brave soul she was. _Or a dumb one._

Princess hummed again. This one sounded more annoyed though.

Woo anxiously fiddled with her cat ears. "You know we love you right?..."

Princess stopped eating to scowl at her.

" _Shut the hell up and finish your food._ "

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Boomer was currently dying in a quiet corner.

 _Cough._

"Princess,"

 _Cough._

"Y–you're...ch–choking me."

" _I know~_ "

Suddenly the tie around Boomer's collar felt like it was strangling him. He had just finished begging Princess for her forgiveness. It wasn't like he _purposely_ left out the part of when Blossom and her sister's were trying to leave. Nooo...he was just really pissed at the time and it totally slipped his mind. A simple mistake. Accidents happen. Princess on the other hand, found it inexcusable.

"How many times do I have to constantly keep telling you all to just leave one another alone?" The redhead hissed between her teeth. Although she was smiling, it was only for show. She was at one of her father's many business parties and she had to keep her appearance up in the sake of her good name.

Her grip tightened around the navy blue tie Boomer wore, and with a bit of strength, she yanked it down. Boomer saw white.

"I understand you want to protect your friends _Boomer,_ but sometimes people need to handle things on their _own._ " Princess dusted Boomer's Armani clad shoulder, smiling up at his distraught face. "Because when you get involved with other's drama…" She pulled him by his tie, she wanted to be up close and personal with him. "You end up in a _shit_ ton of mess and an outrageously large damage fee."

Princess tersely spared a glare at him. "Remember this, Boomer. _Before you rush in and save people, make sure you're not interrupting their karma_."

Cerulean blue eyes pleaded with her to let go. Actually...pleaded wasn't the right word. He was more so begging her at this point. His lungs were screaming inside his chest.

Princess pulled him closer. "Do not let something like this happen again." She said every word like a period was behind it, eyes sharp with malice. "Do you understand me, Boomer?" Boomer had no other option but to nod; as painful as it was.

Princess released him and Boomer was thankful but her ire wasn't yet through. For some odd reason a certain raven haired boy had found something funny. She turned on her heels and the snickering abruptly stopped.

Princess cocked a brow. "Is there something funny, Butch?" She tapped her foot impatiently. Butch was an asshole at heart, he loved it, breathed it, but there were some people he just didn't cross that line with, Princess being one of them. There was a time when the girl meant nothing to him, just a fly on the wall. But these days she was like a raging demon from the deepest circles of hell; only when she was extremely pissed at them of course.

Light panic flashed through the brutes eyes. "Uhh...I just overheard a joke!" He nodded frantically. "Mr. Macklemore is one hilarious son of a bitch! Yep, mhm!"

She frowned at his vulgar language but let him be. This was Butch she was dealing with afterall. Scolding him about his language is like talking to a wall. _You can't teach a dog new tricks._

Princess sighed through her nose and stepped towards the tuxedo clad Butch. She always did adore when the boys dressed up and she took full advantage of them at her father's parties. Having three arm candies was always better than one. She linked her arm with Butch's beefy one and pulled him along to the middle of the extravagant ballroom. Boomer trailed not too far behind, careful not to step on the train of Princess's virgin white ball gown. He was still rubbing at his tender neck.

"I don't see why you make us come to these things." Butch grumbled through a forced smile. "I get _Brick_ , but Boom and I could be back at campus, relaxing." _Or in between some legs right now._ He shot telepathically to his brother behind them. He heard Boomer snort and his false grin morphed into a wolfish smirk.

Princess squeezed his arm. "Daddy wouldn't see it fair if only Brick was to come. You know how he feels about you three." She smiled brightly as they made their way through the crowd of people. "You're like the son's he never had."

Butch scoffed. "As much as I appreciate everything that Morbucks does for us. I think we have more than enough father figures in our lives."

"If you can even call them that." Boomer sneered. He smiled politely as he passed a neighboring couple. "One's a psychotic demon and the other is deranged chimp obsessed with three teenage girls."

Princess giggled. Mojo and HIM weren't exactly fathers of the year but she wanted to give her friends a sense of hope. "Well at least with Daddy, you have a more...sane one." Princess shined a girly grin up at Butch. "Plus, you get a sweet, gorgeous, and forgiving older sister. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"It would if you were actually any of those things." Boomer snickered and Princess shot a sharp glare at him over her shoulder. He winked at her.

Princess turned back with a growl. "Let's find Brick. These people are probably somewhere talking his head off."

"Better him than us."

"Shut up, Butch."

* * *

What was up with adults always asking about school like it was any of their business? Why did they care about how he was doing in school? What did it matter what college he was going to? Who the fuck said he even wanted to go? What of it if he can get into anyone he wanted? He already knew this but did he want waste four years of his life going to a Ivy League university learning about a major he already knew more than enough about? More than what any school could teach him?

"So Brick, what schools are you looking at after high school?" Another man had asked. At this rate, the next person that asked him that bloody question was going to get their ass kicked. Brick was over it and this party. The only reason he attended these things– _how Princess liked to put it–_ was to _network._

" _You need sponsors Brick. Networking is very important in the business world; to your brand. You never know who you might meet. The more you network, the more doors will open up for you."_

She was right. Brick had made some friends with some very important people that owed him numerous amount of favors.

That still didn't mean he liked small talk though.

"Mr. Louis, my boy Brick still has about two years to go before making any decisions about after high school. Let the boy breathe!" Mr. Morebucks enthused with a light chuckle. He suddenly appeared next to the two men, grasping Brick by his shoulder with diamond clad fingers. The tension in Brick's shoulders failed to subside though. It took his whole being to will the glare off his face.

Mr. Louis, a French man with the greasiest looking hair had ever seen, stared skeptically at Brick, whisking around the champagne in his glass. He owned a private business that dabbled in some shady work but Mr. Morbucks didn't ask questions; he was just the supplier.

Mr. Louis hummed to himself, musing to himself. "Well Brick, if you're ever in need of work," He pulled out a thin card from his breast pocket and held it out to Brick. "give me a call." Brick grudgingly took the card and the man walked away with a sneaky smirk apparent on his face.

"What a bastard." Mr. Morbucks said.

Brick eyes were still on the man. "You're the one doing business with him." He heard the burly man next him rumble with laughter.

"He's a paying customer. Who am I to deny him?"

Brick shook his head, a light smile growing on his face. He turned to Mr. Morbucks. "You're a greedy old man is what you are. One day it's going to bite you in the ass."

Mr. Morbucks smirked. Another reason why he liked Brick so much was because he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. "Well good thing I have you and Princess as backups."

Brick took a sip of his water. "You put too much trust in me, Morbucks." He paused, smirking. "I could very well run this company into the ground."

Morbucks coolly placed his hands in his pockets, tilting his head thoughtfully. "You're much too smart for that, my boy."

Well he got that right. Brick's smirk softened. The two men shared a laugh before making their rounds around the room.

"Let's just keep the damage to a minimum around the school though." Morbucks laughed, patting Brick on the back. Brick winced, not from the force though. He almost forgot about what had happened Monday...almost. _Fuck._

"Relax, Brick." Morbucks coaxed heartily. "Something like that won't happen again." There was suddenly a strong grip on the back of Brick's neck. Brick craned his neck at Mr. Morbucks. " _Right_?"

 _Fuck._

"Yeah...it won't happen again." _Hopefully._

Morbucks grinned. "Great!" He pushed Brick along. "Now go find your brothers and my daughter and mingle a little. I seen Jacqueline running around here just a while ago." Brick grimaced.

Morbucks smirked at his agitation. "You kids play nice." And with that, he waltz off to the left, greeting another group of people with a wide award winning grin.

The moment he left, Brick released a deep sigh. "I need a drink." He grumbled.

Brick left to hawk down one of the waitresses.

Princess and the two Jojo's had found a nice quiet corner to post up in. They never were able to find Brick; constantly getting stopped by one of Princess's father's friends and buyers. Princess grew annoyed and decided to call it quits. Brick and them would eventually stumble across one another.

"Princess, I'm ready to goooo!" Butch whined irritably, leaning on a pillar. He was growing restless. Something told him to get high before he came. Princess rolled her eyes at him.

"Quit whining and stand up straight!" She hissed. "You're going to embarrass us." Butch flipped her off and Princess debated whether to throw her glass of water at him. _Ladies don't behave that rashly, Princess. Keep calm…_

Boomer chuckled at them, sitting away and out of view from the rest of the crowd. Only Princess and Butch could see him. "Seriously Princess, when can we leave? It's been like four hours already." He touched a hand to his tie, loosening it. "This monkey suit is killing me."

Princess whipped her head around. "That _monkey suit_ is a five thousand dollar custom made Giorgio Armani suit." Her glare was fierce. "Do not disrespect the designer."

Boomer cocked a brow. He could care less to be honest.

Princess huffed and turned away from the irritating boys. "I _need_ a drink."

" _Same_."

Princess jumped out of her skin. Brick had suddenly, casually materialized beside her as if he'd always been there. He took a sip of his water and grinned at her.

Princess grasped her diamond clad neck, staring affronted at the boy. "Brick!" She rasped. "You know I absolutely hate when you do that!" She turned on her heels. "Why didn't you two tell me he was coming?!" Boomer simply shrugged.

"We like to see you squirm." Butch cooed, coming behind her and ruffling her poofy hair. She slapped his hand away with a growl.

Butch threw his arm around Brick's shoulders. "What took you so long, bro? We've been looking for you for hours."

Brick glared at his arm but let it slide. What was with people touching him today? "I've been busy."

"Morbucks got you making an ass of yourself for these people?" Butch smirked. "Sucks to be you." Princess chose that moment to stomp her heel into his leather Louis Vuitton loafer and Butch scrambled away with a ugly hiss.

Brick nodded at her. "Thank you, Princess."

"The pleasure is all mine, Brick." She gritted. She stilled and then pointed at his champagne flute. "Please tell me that that's alcohol." Brick sadly shook his head.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Princess growled, turning away towards the crowd. Butch was still howling about his big toe in the background. "Where's Edward with that champagne?" If she was going to be stuck babysitting Butch and Boomer for the evening then she was going to need it.

"I thought your father made it clear not to drink," Boomer's goading voice was heard. "for any of us to drink."

She didn't bother to look at him, still searching for the man named Edward. Her eyes danced across a girl with midnight black hair. Princess grimaced deepened. She was definitely in need of that drink now.

Brick idly sipped his water. "Morbucks would understand. Jacqueline is here after all." Boomer face slackened.

"Fucking hell!" Butch grunted. "Not that bitch!" He forgot all about his numb toe.

"Butch, control yourself." Brick reprimanded firmly. He glared unkindly at his brother.

Princess cheered with glee at finally catching the brunette boy attention. Edward hastily made his way towards to the group, expertly balancing a tray full of glasses.

Butch watched him with a smirk.

Edward kept a cool gentle expression on his face. "Good evening Miss Morbucks," He nodded his head to the three boys behind her. "Jojo's." He said a little more carefully. The boys took note of his nervousness–mainly Butch.

"Edward," Princess started sickeningly sweet. "What a pleasantry to see you again. I see Daddy has you working hard as usual. How are you?"

In all honesty, the wide forced smile Princess put him on edge more than the three devious looking boys.

Butch placed his hands in his pockets. "Sup, Eddy." Edward _hated_ that name.

"Hello, Butch." He forced out and then turned back to Princess, with wary eyes. "I've been better Miss Morbucks. How are you? Would you like some sparkling water? Apple cider?"

Princess waved him off with a wry she look like she wanted some _fucking_ sparkling water or apple cider? She turned up her charm. "Edward, please...call me Princess." She smiled suggestively, running a finger across the edge of the tray in his hand. "And no...I was actually wondering if you could spare a few glasses of champagne to us?" Her head tilted.

Edward gulped.

Boomer rolled his eyes.

Brick finished his water and placed it down on Edward's tray, startling him. He glared dully at Edward. He quirked a brow. "Well, Edward?"

Edward swallowed hard again. His pale blue eyes shaking slightly under Brick's intimidating gaze. Butch wasn't far behind, watching the tray like a hungry wolf. Princess stood coolly in the middle of them both, looking as sweet as pie.

Edward clutched the tray away from the three. "M–Mr. Morbucks s–said not to give you all any alcohol." He stammered anxiously. "He gave me strict orders."

The boys and Princess's eyes narrowed darkly. None of them liked being told _no._

Edward handed the each of them glasses of apple cider as a peace offering in a way. They took the glasses, but none of them looked to pleased. Once they all had their glass, Edward quickly bowed and hurried away.

"What a pussy." Princess scoffed and then together, they emptied their glasses in a nearby plant beside them. She wanted to launch the glass at the back of the boy's head for his defiance. _No, no, Princess. Ladies don't throw hissy fits._

Boomer folded his arms behind his head to relax more in his chair. "You guys are idiots. Why didn't y'all just take the whole damn tray?"

"Shut the hell up, Boomer!" Brick growled. Boomer promptly shut the hell up too. Not without grumbling something under his breath though. He resorted to monitoring the crowd of people.

Butch adjusted his jacket. A animalistic grin on his face. "You guys want me to go bring him back? I'll be sure to be gentle about it." That was an obvious lie.

Brick turned to Butch. "Butch, I swear to God…" He warned.

Butch was already on his way, his brothers warning just a distant memory. Behind him, Boomer jumped in his seat, looking paler than usual.

"OH GOD SHE'S COMING!"

This made Butch pause where he stood, his attention followed Boomer's. Butch felt his stomach flip.

"Oh fuck…"

Princess's skin prickled with heat all over.

Brick turned to step off. Princess immediately went to grab him by his arm. If they had to suffer through this then so did he. This was his fault after all.

The source of their despair was quickly descending upon them. She moved with the swiftness and ease of a snake; her true spirit animal. The snake: Jacqueline Rodríguez. The Mexican rattlesnake. A thorn is Princess's ass since preschool.

Jacqueline was gorgeous. Princess couldn't lie. Jacqueline had the silkiest obsidian black tresses Princess had ever seen and the stormiest gray eyes. In Princess opinion, they matched the girl's soul. Dark and gloomy. She reminded Princess of a young Selena Quintanilla with the body to match.

Besides all that, Princess hated the girl with a burning passion. Jacqueline was one of the few girls that Princess grew up with. Their father's were pretty close growing up but the two daughters had never got along. They were more rivals than friends, both in line to take over their families companies; the girls thrived to be better than one another.

"What the fuck do you want?" Princess opt to skip the introductions, losing the ladylike personality. She took a protective step in front of her three best friends. Jacqueline didn't even blink yet.

Jacqueline cocked her head to the side, looking past Princess and to the boys behind her. She wiggled her fingers at them and grinned cunningly. "Hello, boys." Her voice was smooth and inviting. _A trap._

Brick grimaced and stayed silent.

Butch's eye twitched.

Boomer looked anywhere but at her.

Jacqueline giggled, dismissing their attitudes. "Ooo...silent treatment. Harsh."

Boomer turned to his brothers. "Can we please leave, like _now._ " He looked sick but anyone would if Jacqueline was in a five foot radius of them.

"Aww, Boomie. Why so eager to leave? It's not because I'm here, is it?" Jacqueline pouted, moving around a seething Princess. Princess moved with her, a sour scowl clear on her face.

"Jacqueline, I know you heard me." She spat. "What the hell do you want?" She repeated angrily.

"Why the fuck are you asking her what she wants?" Butch gruffly sneered. He jutted a finger at the girl, not even batting an eye in her direction. "Tell the bitch to leave!"

Jacqueline affrontedly gasped.

Princess huffed and growled at her, "You heard him, _leave._ " Brick sighed, running a hand across his head, careful not to mess up his low ponytail. This wasn't going to end well.

Jacqueline crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "You know, Butch." She spat his name out like dirt. "My father wouldn't take to kindly of you calling me out of my name." Jacqueline looked smug as hell, like she had the one up on them. Too bad Butch didn't really give a damn about threats or her father.

Butch smirked unkindly. "I think the name suits you just fine though." Jacqueline bit back an insult and turned to the real reason why she graced the horrendous people in front of her with her presence.

Her frown instantaneously turned into a salacious grin when her eyes landed on Brick. Almost as if she wanted to devour him where he stood.

Brick felt something swirl about in his stomach. He needed to get out of there and fast.

"Brick," Jacqueline cooed lovingly. Her hands went behind her back to intertwine her fingers. She resembled the innocent stature that Princess feigned just moments before. "I missed you. You need to make a trip to Mexico soon. I can have my padre book you a flight." Princess's eyes narrowed.

"Didn't school just start? Do whores like you just not go to school?" Boomer questioned with a sneer.

"I don't think I was talking to you." Jacqueline growled at him, with a glance out the corner of her eye. She turned back to Brick with a coy smile. Boomer's jaw clenched.

Brick glumly sighed. He just wanted to be rid of this tramp. "That won't be necessary, Jacqueline. My brother is right, school just started. I need to focus on my studies." He spoke as politely and firmly as possible.

But all that went over Jacqueline's head. "Nonsense! Brick your grades are always impeccable!" A seductive smirk crossed her lips. "I'm sure you could miss just a few days to spend with me?" Jacqueline leaned in closer, stopping right before Princess's outstretched arm. " _¿No recuerdas cómo te hice sentir, Papi?_ "

Boomer and Princess suddenly hated the fact that they were fluent in Spanish.

Butch felt bile rise up to the back of his throat. He didn't understand spanish but he got this gist of the conversation from the word, _Papi._

Jacqueline's eyes narrowed enticingly. " _¿O podemos escabullirnos ahora para divertirnos?_ "

Brick felt his body shudder. There was a point when he found Jacqueline's native language extremely sexy. Especially when she was screaming at the top of her lungs when he was deep inside her with her nails scratching up and down his back...but now, it left him feeling sick. Jacqueline was too persistent and demanding. She also had a sex drive that could probably put Butch to shame. Now that he thought about it, he should've passed her off to Butch in the first place.

But he just finished a long day at school, Blossom had been working his nerves all day and he just needed a release. So after Morbucks dinner party, he had seduced the vixen into letting him join her in her hotel suite and the rest was history. It was only supposed to be one time thing but Jacqueline was insatiable. That one time thing turned into five or six times; fulfilling but way past his limit with girls. Plus, he was basically mixing business with pleasure, something he swore not to do.

Brick swallowed dryly, looking down at the obnoxious girl. "I'm going to have to decline, Jacqueline. I have work that needs to get done." He sounded a little strained but at least Jacqueline seemed to back off for the most part.

With a small pout, Jacqueline sighed. "Fine…" her head tilted coyly. "but you have my number, Brick. Use it sometimes." She winked at him and then before any of them could say anything, she casually sashayed away.

Brick would've let out a breath of relief if Princess wasn't choking the life out of him by his tie. Butch and Boomer took cautious steps back.

Brick's red eyes darted towards Princess, a foreign emotion of mercy clouding them.

"Give me your _fucking_ phone." Princess ordered in a harsh whisper. Brick choked but didn't miss a beat. He dug relentlessly in his pocket for his new iPhone X that Mr. Morbucks had gifted him earlier that day. Princess had shattered his previous phone.

Princess snatched the phone out of Brick's hand and released him. She let out a satisfied huff having noticed that the phone wasn't programmed with a password yet. Princess went straight for his contacts and found Jacqueline's name. She deleted her number with so much force that the app force closed.

Butch turned to Brick. "Why the hell did you have to fuck her of all bitches? Of all the girls in this place, why her?"

Brick was still choking to get air back in his lungs. Her glared at Butch with misty eyes. "Sh–shut the...fuck up."

Boomer shook his head. "Butch, you're one to talk." Butch glared at him next. "You stick your dick in anything with legs." Brick managed to force a laugh out at that.

"Fuck off, Boomer." Butch barked. "At least I didn't fuck a girl that almost burnt down the whole building." Boomer's eyes went wide.

Princess's head violently whipped around and Brick immediately stopped coughing.

" _That was your fault?!_ "

Boomer gulped. _Shit_. He froze.

Butch smirked at the current circumstances.

Boomer scrambled over his words. "I managed to put the fire out!" He vehemently argued. "The building's still in one piece! Shit, cut me some slack!"

Princess tossed Brick back his phone and feverishly massaged her temples. The Jojo's were going to be the death of her, she just knew it.

"Whatever, Boomer." She sighed. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." It would be foolish for her to tell them to keep their genitals in their pants. They were like rabbits.

Brick blanched at her, bewildered. "I get strangled for having a girl's number but he gets off on a warning for almost burning down a building?" He glared at Boomer. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Boomer just shrugged, smiling innocently. "Technically, it really wasn't my fault." His eyes narrowed. "Would you like for me to go into details?"

Butch actually looked pretty interested in the subject.

"No!" Princess exclaimed quickly, disgust brewing in her. She glared fiercely at the smirking blonde. "Boomer, shut your ass up!"

Boomer chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "Sorry bro, Princess is being a sour puss."

"Aww." Butch whined with a small smirk.

"Why the hell am I friends with you idiots?" Princess irritably sighed. She looked exhausted.

Putting everything aside, she took another deep breath and exhaled. She fluffed her hair and smoothed out her dress. She did have a status to uphold after all.

Clearing her throat, Princess glanced at each of the boys. "Mitch wanted me to relay a message to the three of you."

The boys quirked a curious brow. They haven't heard from Mitch in a while. The last time they've seen one another was during the summer when they were playing a game of football in the park. The four were friends but they only really hung out at parties or when they needed to release some good testosterone in a sports game. They sometimes ran into each other in the streets and when they did, nothing good came from it... _but don't let Buttercup know that_.

"He told me to invite you guys to his game tomorrow. He wants you all to come."

"Game?" Boomer asked, looking lost. "Isn't it too early in the season?"

Princess carelessly shrugged. "I believe that they're having a–what's the word again?"

"Scrimmage." Butch bluntly finished for her. "They're having a scrimmage?"

Princess snapped her fingers together and grinned. "Yes, that's the word. A scrimmage!"

Boomer still looked lost. "And he wants us to go?"

"That's what he said." Princess nodded plainly. "He wants all of his friends there since he is like, the star running back of our school and it's his first game."

"Unofficial game." Butch smirked. "A scrimmage is just a warm up for the season."

Princess rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't care. "Look, are you guys coming or not?"

"I'll pass." Brick said without much thought. "The Puff's are going to be there and I rather not be anywhere near them."

Boomer craned his neck at him. "I thought you said Pinky didn't give you much trouble at all for the last two days?"

"She didn't!" Butch interjected. "The bitch was silent for the entire class period!"

Princess hummed to herself; she thought back to her lunch earlier with the Utonium's. _So they were telling the truth._ She watched Brick intensively.

Blossom hadn't said a word to Brick after the whole incident in the cafeteria. Thursday and Friday went along with silence from his snooty counterpart. Blossom didn't even bat an eye at him the entire time they shared classes together. Brick smiled inwardly. If he knew that all he had to do was use a little force for the for insufferable girl to leave him the hell alone, he would've been done it. But then again...it was a little weird. Blossom wasn't usually the one to just back down without a fight. She was much too stubborn for that. If Brick pushed, then she'll just push back harder and vice versa. That's how their relationship was.

But for the first time ever, that wasn't the case. Brick didn't know whether to be thankful for confused.

The redheaded boy furious shook his head. "I'm not going." He grunted, his answer final.

"But…"

He shook his head again. "I don't want to push my luck." They all knew what he was referring to. "Tell Mitch, maybe next time." Brick had sauntered away, away to get his thoughts in order.

Princess watched him leave as his brothers grumbled their complaints. She played with the empty champagne flute in her hand, twirling it around.

"Hmm…"

 _This year is going to be an interesting one._

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So many positive reviews and nice criticism. I'm blushing! Teehee! You guys are too much.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. Princess is such a good middleman isn't she? PS: She was the special guest.**

 **Umm...I need a little help coming up with Princess father's name. Calling him Morbucks all the time is sure to get confusing.**

 _ **-Spanish Translation [Google Translated]**_

 _¿O podemos escabullirnos ahora para divertirnos?_

 **[Or we can sneak away right now to have fun?]**

 _¿No recuerdas cómo te hice sentir, Papi?_

 **[Do you not remember how I made you feel, Daddy?]**

 **Yeah, Jacqueline is one smooth bitch, isn't she? Wink, wink.**

 **For those of you who guessed it, Alice is a illusionist.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think! How do you all like Princess's relationship with the Ruff's and Puff's?**

 **PS. Next chapter has a whole lot of action in it! Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** _All rights to the Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken._

* * *

 _ **Born This Way:**_

 _ **Something's Coming!**_

* * *

" _Hey, not bad!"_

" _Nice landing!"_

" _Losers!"_

 _-Boomer, Brick, and Butch Jojo_

* * *

Townsville High's football field was pretty packed for a game that was only a scrimmage.

" _GO MITCH!"_

Well packed was little of an understatement…

" _YEAH! LAID HIM ON HIS ASS!"_

Townsville High's football field was filled to the brim with people. The bleachers left no openings for any newcomers to sit. Many people were standing around or brought foldable chairs of their own. It was really an overwhelming scene. Everyone was on their feet cheering and screaming for the Townsville Titans victory.

It was music to Buttercup's ears.

It was like nails on a chalkboard to Princess.

Cowering on the bleachers, sat Princess. She was holding her ears, glaring off onto the field, specifically at Mitch who was making his way down the field at a top notch speed, ball in hand. God, did she hate him at this moment. Her ears were ringing from people yelling around her and the person behind her kept kicking her back.

"I thought Mitch said that no one barely comes to the scrimmages." Princess groused over the rambunctious crowd. Her scowl deepened when a boy screamed over her head for like the twelfth time in a five minute span.

She was never coming to a football game again. She swore to it. She didn't even know why she let Robin and Mitch talk her into it.

Beside the grouchy royalty, stood a screeching Buttercup. She was also becoming a thorn in Princess's side. The brash girl didn't know how to shut the hell up, much to Princess's dismay. She been screaming even before the game even started. Buttercup peered down at Princess with a devious smirk.

"That was _before_ Mitch and the rest of the team blasted the news all over Twitter and Instagram." Buttercup explained. "Didn't you see it?"

 _No._ Is what Princess wanted to say. Princess had blocked Mitch after he had posted embarrassing photos of them together at a party from last year. Photos she burned into the deepest, darkest parts of her mind. So instead, she grunted and reverted back to grumpily watching the game. Buttercup happily did the same.

Below them, Woo, Miguel, and Blossom sat, cheering along with the crowd. Woo was bouncing in her seat. She was a huge football fan but it was probably only because she loved seeing people getting thrashed on the field...and the way the boys butts looked in their football equipment. She loved a man in football equipment.

"Mitch, is really showing off today!" Blossom enthused, excitement tingling all through her. She wasn't even a big sports fanatic but she had to admit, Mitch was really something when he played.

"As he should!" Woo cheered haughtily. "He better show these assholes what he's made of!" Woo spoke like a proud mother.

"I didn't know he was _this_ good though." Miguel had said lazily, looking on in awe.

"My boy is always good when he puts his mind to it!" Buttercup chirped smugly, crossing her arms. She was like a proud father. "He is _my_ best friend after all!"

Miguel rolled his eyes. "Right…" He shot a glance at the clock. It was almost halftime and Robin and Bubbles still weren't back yet. "Hey, where's Robin and Bubbles?"

This got Blossom's attention. She hadn't even noticed the two were gone with all the excitement going on. "They probably went to the concession stand." She started up from her seat. "I should probably make sure that they're okay." Her eyes ventured off to the large line leading to the busy stand.

"Nah, I got it!" Buttercup started to float. Blossom and the others turned to her.

"You sure?"

Buttercup dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Yeah. It's about to be halftime anyways and we're up by five so it's nothing to worry about." She assured with a grin. "Do y'all want anything?"

"Skittles!" Miguel yelled, handing her a bill from his wallet.

"Doritos!" Woo cheered. She vigorously patted Miguel on the shoulder. "Miguel will pay for it!" Miguel glared sharply at her but complied.

Blossom shook her head at the two. "A water would be fine."

Buttercup nodded and turned to the moping redhead beside her. "What about you, Princess? You want anything?"

Princess craned her neck at her, a sullen expression on her freckled face. "Do they have aspirin?" Her friends twisted in their seats to gawk at her.

"No." Buttercup answered flatly. Lord only knows what she was planning on doing with aspirin.

Princess groaned. "Then just get me a water and a Snickers." She dug in her purse and pulled out a hefty bill, throwing it at the green eyed superheroine. It fluttered daintily into Buttercup's open hand. Buttercup wondered if Princess carried anything smaller than fifties and hundreds. She blinked at her. The girl was wearing a Gucci tracksuit to a high school football game.

 _Doubt it._

"I'll be back! Save my seat." Buttercup said over her shoulder, taking off to her destination below them. On the way, she searched for two familiar faces.

It was hard making out who was who in the suffocating crowd.

* * *

Bubbles and Robin felt like they were waiting in the concession line for what felt like hours. Robin's feet were sore from standing so long in the line that didn't seem to move and Bubbles was growing irritated from the harsh heat. It was one in the afternoon and the sun was already at its peak. The gray dad hat Bubbles wore did nothing to ward off the sun's grueling rays.

Ice breath would be lovely to have right about now.

 _Screw Blossom_.

"We should've went to 7 Eleven before we came." Robin sucked her teeth and Bubbles indignantly rolled her eyes. _She_ had said that. Bubbles suggested they made a stop for snacks before they arrived but the group were too pressed on snagging good seats.

Not that she blamed them...but still...now they were hungry and bordering dehydration and Bubbles didn't want to leave to make the snack run because then she'll miss more of Mitch's game, even though she was doing so already. Bubbles mentally cursed. Next time she was going by herself. You get things done right when it's done yourself.

"The line's starting to move." _Finally._ Bubbles thought. "We should be up there soon."

Robin was too busy hopping on her toes to see over the taller people around her to pay any attention to the blonde. It was almost as if she was looking for someone.

"Robin?"

 _Hop._

"Yeah, Bubbles?"

 _Hop. Hop._

Bubbles eyes went up and down with the brunette. "Who are you looking for?"

Robin ceased her hopping and stared at the blonde. "Nobody…I just wanted to see if some of my friends were here."

 _Well that was poorly executed._ Of course your friends are here, Rob. This is your school.

Bubbles cocked a brow. Robin was terrible at lying on the spot. She knew it. Her friends knew it. Everyone knew it. It was a proven fact. Even now, the girl had this antsy look in her eyes that just told you everything you something was off.

Robin sighed, looking defeated. "Okay...I'm waiting for Mike. He said he was on his way."

This instantly brightened the blondes mood. Bubbles playfully nudged Robin's side with a finger. _"Ooooh!_ "

"Don't do that." Robin deadpanned.

Bubbles giggled excitedly. "Why didn't you tell us that he was coming? We could've got ready a little earlier and picked him up."

"So you guys can interrogate him to death?" Robin smiled sardonically. "I'll pass."

Bubbles rolled her eyes, a teasing grin on her sunshine face. "It's only fair...we've done it to you." Bubbles slapped Robin's arm. "Now text him." She demanded, grinning evilly.

Robin bitterly rubbed her arm. She glared at the Puff. This was exactly why she held off on telling them the news for so long.

"Text who?" Buttercup had suddenly asked, floating just above them. She landed gracefully next to the two girls and glared off in front of them. "It's really crowded. I could barely spot you guys from the air." She faced them. "Has this line like moved at all?"

Bubbles and Robin shook their heads, still obviously surprised about Buttercup's sudden appearance.

Bemused, Buttercup glared at them. "What?"

"Nothing." They collectively said.

Buttercup shrugged off their weirdness and moved to squeeze in the line next to them. There were some complaints and grumbles as people were roughly pushed back by the brute of a girl, but who was going to tell the fiercest Powerpuff Girl to get to the back of the line? Not them of course.

Bubbles good nature took over for her sister; apologizing vehemently to the angry crowd.

Buttercup grinned smugly.

Robin gave her a look of disapproval. "You really are an ass."

Buttercup's grin only grew. She pointed happily to the front of them. "Oh, look! The line's moving! C'mon you guys." She briskly made her way over, practically skipping as she walked.

Robin and Bubbles blankly stared after her.

* * *

"Boomer, how can your brother afford a Benz truck?" Alice's sugary sweet voice came from the backseat, behind Boomer. Her seatbelt was on and her big brown eyes were wide with curiosity, looking as innocent as ever. She looked more like twelve year old than a ninth grader.

Alice's long inky black lashes fanned over her eyes as they centered on Boomer's chair.. "And how can you afford a Aston Martin? Those aren't exactly vehicles that teenagers normally have as their first cars."

Boomer mentally cursed. Curse him and his brothers extravagant taste in vehicles. Curse the girl behind him with her sense of knowledge about luxury cars.

In the driver's seat, Butch smirked at little Alice through the rearview mirror. "Our older brother owns a Maserati." He sang and Boomer fix him with a deadly stare. Alice asked a lot of questions and Butch didn't know when to shut the shit eater he called a mouth.

Alice cocked a brow, her head tilting to the side in bewilderment. "But how did you guys get them?"

Boomer frowned. This was the shit he was talking about.

Butch chuckled ominously. "We _stole_ them~"

Alice's jaw dropped.

And in that moment, Boomer punched the shit out of Butch's arm. Next thing you know, Butch's hands were off the wheel and around Boomer's throat while the blonde was viciously banging Butch's head against the steering wheel. Alice screamed, fearing for her life and hung onto her belt as the truck wildly swerved off the road and into a bush. It was amazing that they avoided any oncoming cars. Horns went off around them as the angry drives speedily drove around them.

"DAMNIT BOOMER! WHAT THE FU–" Butch released his brother with a shove and scowled venomously at him.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT?!" Boomer roared at him leaning over the gear shift.

Butch threw his hands onto the wheel and the truck's horn squealed under his heavy fists. He glared viciously at his younger brother. This is why he hated when Boomer gets attached to kids; he always tried to act like the perfect little samaritan like his blue little counterpart bitch and it irritated the shit out of him. Not that he had a problem with the girl in the backseat. Which was odd because Butch didn't usually bother with people younger than him, especially females but there was something about the girl that made him accepting of her–or at the least, tolerable. It was peculiar feeling but Butch didn't drawl too much on it.

Butch narrowed his eyes at his seething brother before slowly turning to a disheveled Alice. His arm hung loosely over his chair as he glared at her.

"We didn't steal the cars, Shrimp." Alice lightly frowned at the use of the nickname but didn't rebute. "They're gifts from a good friend we work with."

Alice relaxed back in her seat and smiled. She was awfully calm for a girl who almost lost her life in a car accident. "Your friend must be loaded then." She wanted to ask them what kind of work they did but the deep scowl Boomer was giving his brother told her to save the question for a later date. _Much later._

Butch turned back to Boomer with a matching scowl on his face. He held up his index finger and his thumb, pinching them close together. "Boomer, if there's so much of a teeny tiny scratch on my shit then that's your ass." He spat through his teeth, getting in Boomer's face. Boomer scoffed and turned away, slouching in his seat like a spoiled brat.

Alice fiddled with her fingers. The animosity in the car was suffocating to her. "Can we go now? I'm pretty sure half time is almost over with."

Butch put the car in reverse and with a grunt, he growled, "Well, we would've been there if your friend up here didn't want to throw a bitch fit."

Boomer glared at him from the corner of his eye. "I will _bitch slap_ you out of your own fucking car."

Butch snorted humorlessly. "I'd love to see you try, little bro." Boomer was already taking off his seatbelt and Alice was already out of hers, grabbing Boomer around his neck from behind the chair.

"Can you guys pleeease kill each other later!?" She whined. The muscles in Boomer's next flexed under her grip. We're almost there. Besides, didn't Brick tell you two to be on your best behavior…or _else_?"

The _or else_ sent a shiver down both of the ruffians spines. A mental image of Brick standing before their beaten and bruised bodies with a huge wild fire behind him made the two gulp.

Brick was very clear and descriptive about how if the boys were to cause any ruckus, he was going to melt their testicles into one. Alice had asked him how that was physically possible and he graciously showed her by using two tennis balls lying around his and Butch's room.

Boomer and Butch felt the color drain from their faces.

"Boomer and Shrimp, put your fucking seat belts back on and sit back like you have some damn sense." Butch barked out the order like he was a mother of five.

Alice gaped incredulously at him but did as she was told. Boomer did the same with no complaints. Alice watched as Butch adjusted his mirrors, made sure his seatbelt was buckled, and check both ways before merging back onto the road.

Well...Alice had just figured out how to keep the boys in check and all she had to do was mention the boys older brother.

Alice shuddered.

She only seen the redhead once and he was already frightening to her.

* * *

"Well, we finally got our snacks," Robin cheered dryly before checking her phone. Robin frowned. "and it only took majority of freaking halftime."

Bubbles adjusted her hat and glared at them. A light sheen of sweat made her skin glow in the sun. She huffed irritably. "Next time we're stopping for food. I'm not going through this again."

"Agreed." Buttercup and Robin groaned.

They were walking back to the bleachers now. Well, at least trying to walk...there were people everywhere that they couldn't make a step without getting pushed or bumped into. With their arms full, it made the process even more harder.

"I'm never going to one of Mitch's games again." Robin growled. Her icy blue eyes dared the guy in front of her to bump into her. He carefully stepped to the side to let her pass before scampering along. _Good._ She was already pissed that Mike wouldn't be able to make it to the game on time because there was too much traffic on the road and now this, plus the heat? Someone was going to get it if they weren't careful.

"Why the fuck does it have to be so hot?!" Buttercup moaned. She thought she would've been okay with what she had on today but that was obviously not the case. Buttercup wanted to rip the jean shorts and wife beater off of her herself. The day was good when she was walking around her room naked with the AC on blast. Clothes should've been illegal today. She wondered how Princess hadn't passed out already in that track suit of hers. "Mitch is so lucky I love him."

"Screw Mitch." Bubbles grumbled. "Screw this game." Robin stifled a laugh. "Screw Townsville High." Bubbles growled like a animal when someone's arm came in contact with hers. The small teen gawked at her before quickly shuffling away. "Screw the stupid ball of gas we call a sun."

"Amen to that." Buttercup grunted.

Bubbles wanted to go hide out in Robin's car with the AC on blast. She felt sticky all over. Her hair that was pulled into two low pigtails, clung to her exposed back and shoulders. And her thighs kept obnoxiously rubbing against one another but that was her fault for wearing sports leggings and a matching sports bra from PINK. That's what she gets for trying to be cute. It's always a price to be cute.

Bubbles sighed. She was already over the day. Being at home, watching anime with a tub of ice cream sounded more and more appealing by the second. Checking the scoreboard, she saw that they had about ten minutes before halftime was over and that Townsville High was indeed leading.

 _Mitch wouldn't be too upset if I left early, would he? Or maybe I should just cool down in Robin's car...oh yes, that's sounds like a wonderful idea._

Bubbles eyes went to find Robin. "Hey Robin, you wouldn't mind if I– _Oof!_ " Everything went flying out of Bubbles arms and onto the ground. Her body had crashed into a broad chest and stumbled back from the impact. Bubbles was taken back. It wasn't everyday where she bumped into someone and _she_ was the one flying back. Whoever she bumped into had to be a super or…

Bubbles looked up and immediately her eyes flashed with irritation. Standing about two heads taller than her was an peeved looking Butch. He scowled. "This day just couldn't get any worse…" She moaned and bent down to pick up her fallen snacks.

Before anyone could make a move, Buttercup had stepped to her sisters side. It was too hot to yell so instead, " _You have to be fucking kidding me._ " She exasperated.

Butch wasn't too pleased to see her either. If anything the frown on his face was deeper than hers. "I just can't get a break from you bitches, can I?"

Buttercup's eye twitched. It was way too hot for this and the mere sight of him was only making it worse. "Why the fuck are you here?"

A small smirk lit up his face. Butch coolly placed his hands in his black Nike sweat shorts. He leaned down. "We were invited."

Bubbles froze. _Did he just say we? As in plural? As in more people are with him?_

Buttercup's brows furrowed. "Who the hell–" Princess wouldn't invite Butch knowing they were coming so…then it dawned on her. Buttercup shot a glare at the direction of the field. _Mitch._ "I'm going to kill Mitch."

Butch eyes wandered passed Buttercup and a salacious grin made itself welcome on his face. His eyes flashed wolfishly. "Robin, is that you?" Robin eyes narrowed and she took a wary step back when the hulking brute moved around Buttercup.

Buttercup whipped around in a blink of an eye. "Butch!"

Butch paid his counterpart no mind. His attention had found something much _better._ Someone that didn't deny him his bacon early in the freaking morning. Although, if he had to choose...he would much rather have the blue eyed brunette for breakfast instead. _And lunch. And dinner. And as a midnight snack._

Butch invaded Robin's personal space like a wolf hunting its prey. Every step Butch made towards her, Robin took three steps back. His eyes crept over Robin's person like she was a piece of steak. Her hair was still curly from the day before and high waisted shorts and white crop top left little to the imagination. Robin cursed herself.

"Robin, it's like every year you get more and more enticing." Butch's tone was deep and husky. It was meant get girls to fall head over heels for him. Robin's eye twitched. Too bad she wasn't that type of girl.

Robin abruptly stopped. She glared up at him with her most fiercest expression. " _Fuck. Off_."

Butch chuckled. "I think Butterbutt is starting to rub off on you, Robin." Buttercup growled at him.

She reached for her mace that was attached to her keys around her neck. "Butch, back the hell off before I mace the crap out of you." She kept a steady finger on top of the mace nozzle. Butch was just begging for her to press it.

Butch took another step. "You really think that'll hurt me?" He was stopped in his tracks by Robin's mace pointed smack dab in his face. Butch eyes widened in surprise from her boldness.

Robin sported a toothy grin. "Care to find out?" She was dead serious too.

Butch cocked a brow. He was ready to respond back with another snarky comment but before he could; what felt like a ice cold brick, hit him dead in the back of his head. Butch's head was forced forward and out of reflex, Robin's fingers triggered her mace...right in Butch's face.

Butch howled like a animal.

"AWWW FUCK!"

Turns out, mace could hurt them.

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR ASS GETS!" Buttercup growled, scaring some of the people that passed by and seen the whole act. She was of course the one that thrown the frozen water bottle, with precise aim too.

Robin warily stepped aside, tiptoeing her way over beside Bubbles. She was only half heartedly bluffing about macing Butch. She didn't mean to do it! It was a reflex for crying out loud! When you've lived in Townsville for so long, coming across sketchy people was inevitable.

Bubbles jaw dropped in horror.

Butch was yelling like a maniac, holding his reddening face and choking while Buttercup was doubled over, dying laughing.

"How mad do you think Princess and Blossom is going to be?" Robin whispered behind Bubbles.

Her eyes were stuck on the two greens. "We're going to die." Bubbles answered gravely.

"Oh my." Robin swallowed.

Bubbles quickly grabbed everything, including Robin's arm and made her getaway. "We need to leave." She pulled Robin along, never looking back.

"B–but, Buttercup?" Bubbles moved even faster. Her eyes filled with panic as she thought out her story. _Buttercup was never with us. We never saw her. We don't know her._

"Screw Buttercup. She brought this onto herself."

" _BUBBLES!"_

Bubbles made no move to stop but Robin did look back. The voice was no where close to Buttercup's.

Robin's brows furrowed. A girl with the most peculiar blue hair was racing up towards them. "Bubbles, there's a girl calling your name…"

" _BUBBLESSS! OVER HERE!_ "

Bubbles pace halted to a slow walk. The voice started to sound familiar.

"GAHH, BUTTERCUP I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Butch's eyes were red and burning furiously now. He looked like he was about to turn into the Incredible Hulk at any second.

 _Screw it._ Bubbles decided she'll figure out who the person was later. Right now she just wanted to be as far away as possible from her sister and her counterpart.

"Bubbles," Robin began again, still stealing glances behind them as they moved carefully within the crowd. "Why is the same girl calling your name _with_ Boomer Jojo?"

Without a warning, Bubbles stopped and Robin went crashing into her hard back.

About the day not getting any worse? She spoke to soon. _It just got worse_. Bubbles took a deep breath and turned on her heels. She handed the snacks in her hand over to Robin. With a sigh, she started on her way back over to her bickering sister and Butch.

Robin stood there, dumbfounded. "We're turning back?" She asked while jogging to catch up to the blonde. "Why are we turning back?"

"I know the girl with Boomer." Was all Bubbles said. She couldn't just ignore Alice. What kind of friends would she be if she did? Her karma had already done her dirty all week, she didn't need anymore.

When they got back to the spot they were previously at, it was like nothing had changed. Buttercup was still laughing her ass off and Butch was still blindly screaming obscenities. The only difference was, two newcomers had shown up: A chipper looking Alice and a bored looking Boomer.

Immediately, having spot the blonde girl, Alice had ran over to her. It didn't take long for a genuine smile to spread across Bubbles face. Alice was full of joy and energy; it reminded Bubbles of herself when total chaos wasn't going on around her.

Alice had threw herself into Bubbles open arms, taking her in a big hug. The two girls shared heartwarming giggles as they squeezed one another as if they haven't seen each other in years. The scene even made the brunette beside them crack a smile.

The girls eventually released one another but the wide infectious grins never left their faces.

Bubbles affectionately ruffled Alice's hair. "Alice, what are you doing here?" The bluenette looked up at Bubbles with biggest brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Boomer, invited me to his friend's game." Alice giggled sheepishly. "He wanted to show me around Townsville for a little bit."

Bubbles glanced at Boomer. He was washing out Butch's eyes with the water bottle Buttercup had thrown at him. She forced a smile back at the girl in front of her. "Oh...that's _sweet_ of Boomer to do."

Behind her, Robin had quietly scoffed.

 _Yeah, Robin...I feel ya._

Unbeknownst to them, Alice had caught onto Robin's little sneer. A malicious glint tersely flashed through the bluenettes eyes.

Bubbles gestured to the brunette behind her with a nod of her head. "Alice, this is one my best friends, Robin." Bubbles politely greeted the two girls. "We go way back."

Smiling, Robin held out her hand to the smaller girl. "Hi, Alice. It's nice to meet you." Alice stared blankly at the brunettes waiting hand and a feeling of apprehensiveness shortly raked through Robin's body.

You ever get the feeling when you first meet someone and you just know for a fact that the person just doesn't like you?

That was precisely what Robin had felt in that exact moment.

Alice's hand was cold to the touch when she had finally grasped Robin's hand in hers.

Robin's jaw clenched. It was ninety-four degrees today.

Her grip was light but firm at the same time. Almost as if she didn't want to be touching her to begin with but nonetheless, she did.

Alice's smile didn't reach her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Robin." The two girls arms fell back to their sides without another word. Alice turned back to an oblivious Bubbles and like a light switch went off, she turned back to her normally bubbly self. This is only unsettled Robin further.

 _Something is wrong with this little girl._

"Bubbles...what happened to Butch?" Alice dubiously inquired. She casted a concerned look over her shoulder at the seething green titan, screaming out bloody murder. "Is he going to be okay?"

Bubbles set her eyes on Butch and Boomer again. Butch's eyes were still a flaming red but for the most part, he seemed fine. Besides all the obscene words that came out of his mouth. He probably won't be able to see clearly for a couple of minutes but he was _fine_ nonetheless. Bubbles smiled reassuringly at Alice. "Give him a few minutes, and he'll be good as new." She lightly patted Alice on the head. Alice's eyes shunned with delight from the gesture.

"I'm going to go get Buttercup before she does anything more reckless." Robin offered with a half smile. Truthfully, she just wanted to put as much distance between her and Alice as physically possible. Robin made plans to talk to Bubbles about the girl when they were alone.

Robin stole one last glance at the bluenette and shuddered. The girl gave her the creeps. "Third quarter had already started. We should make our way back our seats."

Bubbles nodded. She hadn't even noticed that the game had started up again. That would explain where the crowd had went. Bubbles straightened her posture to leave, but before she could lift a foot, Alice had excitedly latched onto her waist.

"Oooh! Bubbles, can you watch the game with me?" Alice asked with those big round eyes of hers. She bounced on her toes, grinning from ear to ear. Bubbles peered down at the girl in perplexing way.

Hesitant, Bubbles gaze fell on Robin. She didn't want to just ditch her friends and sisters. "I don't know…"

Alice pouted. "Pleeeeease!?" She whined, squeezing the blondes waist even more. "I'm gonna be so bored! At least stay until third quarter is over." She pleaded relentlessly, flashing Bubbles the infamous puppy dog eyes.

How could Bubbles say no to that face?

She couldn't.

Bubbles bit her lip and smiled timidly at her brunette friend. "Would you mind?"

Robin raised a brow, giving her a look that said, _are you serious?_ Annoyed that her best friend was still such a pushover at times.

"I'll only be gone for third quarter." Bubbles urged. She slapped her hands together and pleaded. "C'mon, Robby. I can't just leave Alice by herself. She needs a girlfriend."

At Bubbles side, something ominous flashed behind Alice's eyes. "Yeah, _Robby._ " Alice cooed sweetly. Robin swallowed stiffly. "Can I please borrow Bubbles for a few minutes?" She was by all means _not_ asking and a unseen force within the small girl was daring Robin to tell her no.

Robin grounded her teeth together. The little girl left a bad feeling in her chest and her gut feeling told her to wary of her. Robin didn't want Bubbles alone with her but the way things were looking, she only had one or two options. Either Bubbles goes with Alice or Alice comes back with them.

She gave Bubbles a firm look. "Only for third quarter. We did promise Mitch we'll meet up with him after the game lets out."

Alice squealed joyously with Bubbles giggling at her excitement. Robin rolled her eyes at the two before leaving them alone to fetch the other Utonium. Robin had a lot of questions for her blonde friend later.

* * *

Bubbles was a sucker.

When Alice had first asked her to watch the game with her, Bubbles thought she meant that it'll just be them two. Just herself and Alice.

Not herself, Alice, and a certain blue eyed Jojo.

Bubbles quietly huffed. At least she wasn't alone with _two_ Jojo's.

Once he could somewhat see again, Butch had stomped off to find the twins, Floyd and Lloyd, leaving the the three all alone together. They had to stand because all of the bleachers were packed, so instead they hung below posted beside the fence separating the bleachers and field, to watch the game.

"Are you sure Butch is okay by himself with his eyesight like that?" Alice had asked a silent Boomer. She was still a little worried about the obsidian haired ruffian. His eyes were still a vibrant red when he had stormed off.

Leaning against the gate, in a simple white tee and gray basketball shorts, was Boomer. Besides all the excitement that was going on around him, the blonde actually seemed quite bored. "The Chemical X is his system should clear out all the mace in a few minutes. He'll be fine. Butch is a big boy." He said monotonously, with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Alice's mouth made a small 'o', then she turned back to the game. Periodically she'll glance at the two blondes that was on either side of her. Bubbles kept a light smile on her face, cheering every now and then whenever Mitch caught the ball whilst Boomer, on the other hand stayed stoic the whole time, just idly watching. But if you looked close enough, you can just make out a tiny hint of a smirk on his handsome face.

Alice smiled, a sudden interest of who their friend was shot through her curious mind. "So, who's you guys friend? The reason why we're here?" The blondes glanced at her. They almost forgot that she was there; too busy enthralled by the game.

" _Mitch._ " They said together. That had earned them both a awkward glance from one another and a amused glance from Alice.

The petite girl laughed with a snort, nodding her head at the two. They were cute to her. "What number is he?"

" _Twelve._ " They again answered and then shared another awkward glance before the lids of their eyes narrowed over their blue irises. _Stop_. They both mentally hissed at each other.

Alice smirked. "That's the boy that keeps getting the ball, right? What position does he play?" Alice didn't even care much for sports, she was just using it as an excuse to mess with the two at this point.

" _Running back._ "

Bubbles eye twitched.

Boomer muttered something under his breath.

Alice was too amused by them. "I didn't know you guys had mutual friends." She leaned further onto the fence, grinning playfully like a child. If she leaned any further, she'll flip. Alice blew a blue strand of hair away that had fallen down her face. "Well, besides me of course."

Bubbles spoke through pursed lips. "Yep. We have two."

"Unfortunately." Boomer had bit out.

Bubbles rolled her eyes as Alice pressed on. "I bet they get really mad when you guys fight."

Boomer and Bubbles shrugged.

"They'll live." Is all Boomer had to say to that. His eyes stayed fixed on the field; well actually, anywhere other than on the blonde at the far left of him. Which was getting considerably hard to do with the way she was dressed and bent over. She was only wearing legging and a sports bra, but the clothing left little to the imagination. The curves of her body were on full display to him and anyone who's eyes fell on her. Her being the most voluptuous of her sisters was a blessing and a curse. Boomer didn't like her, but at the same time he would be named a blind fool to dismiss the fact that his counterpart was well put together. _Too much_ to his liking.

Which is part of the reason why Boomer sort of hated their gym class. Just like Bubbles, Boomer too hated the teeny gym shorts the girls had to wear. Well, he hated them on his counterpart. He never shown any dislike for the teasing clothe before...but when he had first seen Bubbles in them, the love for the things went straight out the window. He wanted to rip them off and burn the shits but that'll only lead to sinful thoughts about the blonde's naked body and he just couldn't have that, let alone, think about.

So when Bubbles leaned her chest onto the gate, accentuating the top of her exposed breast even more, Boomer had to take a step back from the gate he was previously leaning on. He got a clear view of her ample cleavage and he felt the muscles in his throat constrict as he swallowed. Her breast were dewy looking from sweat with her tanned skin flushed from the heat. Her phone stuck out from between her breasts and bra and Boomer felt the urge to reach over–

A low growl ruptured from his throat. He had to look away.

...And now he had to burn that image in the back of his mind.

Boomer wiped the perspiration from his forehead. He secretly stole another glance at the blonde from behind, which proved to be a big mistake because now, he had clear view of Bubbles ass. Boomer wanted to groan. He just couldn't win.

"Boomer, are you okay?" Alice's small voice had grabbed his attention. Boomer blinked at the concern on her face. "You look a little overheated."

Bubbles was even staring at him now from over her shoulder. She was still bent over and if she kept looking at him like that; the way she was, he was going to– _fuck._

Alice hopped off the fence. "I'm going to go get you some water. You look thirsty."

Boomer had to chuckle at the irony because honestly...he did feel pretty thirsty. Just not in the way she was insinuating.

"Bubbles, did you want anything?"

Bubbles smiled but shook her head. "No, I already have something waiting for me with my sisters. Thank you though."

Alice smirked in response and turned to leave. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone!" She called over her shoulder before taking off in the direction of the concession stand. Only when she had turned the corner did the two blondes realize that they were alone together. They stared awkwardly at each other for a second before stubbornly averting their gazes.

Bubbles quietly cursed. _I swear that girl knows what she's doing._ Her body fell slack against the fence as she stared ahead of her. If the line was anything like before then who knew how long she'll have to spend alone with Boomer. Well at least he didn't say anything rude out of his mouth yet. _Yet._ For that she was fairly pleased. Still didn't mean she wanted to be anywhere near the boy though.

With her bottom lip poked out, Bubbles decided to focus her attention back on the game in front of her. She was spending far too much time worrying about the boy next to her anyway.

Bubbles watched Mitch with awe. It was like every few minutes she looked up Mitch either had the ball or was in the middle of catching it. Mitch was the source of most of the team's touchdowns. If he kept this same energy up all season then Townsville High was sure to win the championship.

"Mitch is amazing!" Bubbles found herself saying aloud. She was in awestruck at her friends skill, that was, until she heard Boomer snort. She raised a brow at him.

"He's good." He chortled mockingly, as if what she said was a complete joke.

Sitting up, Bubbles brows furrowed in annoyance. "What do you mean, _good_? Are you blind or something?" She snapped at him while waving a hand in front of her. "Mitch is killing them out there."

Boomer glanced at her, still with that mocking sneer on his face. "Look who they're up against." He laughed, angering Bubbles even more. "Pokey High isn't exactly the best in the city." He flashed a condescending smirk at her. "They're the _worst_ actually." The little lazy shrug he did made her eye twitch.

Bubbles folded her arms, indignance written all over her flushed face. "So what are you trying to say?"

"Mitch is good." He shrugged dully. "But saying that THS is going to win the championship is wishful thinking."

Bubbles popped her hip and narrowed her eyes at him. "What makes you so sure that they can't?" Her eyes burned a hole through his head. _Arrogant asshole._

Boomer idly leaned back on the fence, ignoring the heated way Bubbles was glaring at him. "Well, I have played a few games with Mitch before over the summer so I think my opinion is justified, where's yours is just bias–"

Bubbles bit her tongue. _Bias? Bias?!_ The bastard had some nerve!

Boomer chuckled at her little attitude. Even though she didn't say anything, she looked like she wanted to blow a fuse and throttle him. "Besides," He grinned knowingly at her. "Butch made it onto the team this year."

Bubbles jaw dropped. " _Huh?_ "

" _Huh?_ " Boomer mimicked her before a smug smile settled across his face. "You heard me right. I said Butch is on GHA's football team this year." He didn't even feel his body slide closer to hers. Boomer's palm clutched his chin, holding up his head as he leaned on the fence. "Butch is playing for our school." He smirked at her stunned expression.

Bubbles was at a standstill. "What position?"

Boomer was more than amused. "Running back. Like Mitch."

"Aw, crap." Bubbles had to turn away. Buttercup was _not_ going to like this. "Buttercup is going to be pissed." She muttered before biting her lip.

Boomer's smug grin only widened at the mention of her sister's name. For what though? "You know Buttercup watched us all play before." His gaze held hers. "A lot of times actually." Her eyes told him that he just told her something she didn't know. An amused hum enamored from his throat.

"What?" This was news to Bubbles. She arched a brow. "When was this?"

"During the summer when her and Mitch were joined at the hip basically." Boomer recalled with a smirk. "Me and my brothers would sometimes run a few plays with Mitch and few others in the park _._ "

Bubbles ran her tongue over her teeth behind her pouty lips, shifting her weight to her other leg as she scrutinized the smug bastard before her.

Boomer's eyes stayed firmly on her's. "Ask your sister, although…" Boomer paused to rub his chin. He looked to the sky, feigning to be thinking. "I doubt she'll be honest about how good Butch is though."

Bubbles clicked her tongue and turned away from him. She didn't care about what he said. "I still have Mitch, _washing_ your brother. Mitch lives and breathes football." She went back to leaning against the fence with her nose turned up at the Ruff.

Boomer sniffed at her, his eyes flashing. "Wanna bet?"

 _Bet?_ Bubbles blinked at him. Boomer's eyes had an impish glint to them; they bored into hers with the most wicked intent. Bubbles eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't know…" She said slowly, her eyes searching his for any ill intent. Bubbles didn't like the way he was looking at her. Something sinister and daunting was behind those ocean irises of his.

"You scared?" Boomer taunted lowly, moving closer to her but still a safe distance away. Bubbles frowned at his goading tone. "I thought Mitch lived and breathed football?"

Bubbles lip was caught between her teeth. Should she really be doing something so childish as betting on one of her friends? Especially over two neighboring schools; one that she was captain of the band dancers at. Not that she paid much attention to the games anyways, all she did was dance and lead the band on the field. The only reason why she was here today was because Mitch asked her to come.

Bubbles sighed. Well she did place a bet on her own sister and the wager was far more dire than this. The whole thing was hypocritical.

A little football bet was harmless right? They happen all the time. Bubbles stared intensely at Boomer. Should she really be doing this? They weren't friends but they were going to be spending a lot time together if Alice had anything to do with it. Plus, this was just innocent fun. No harm will be done, right?

Unless…

Bubbles glared at him. "What are your terms?" She barked at him. This was Boomer, Bubbles remembered who she was dealing with. _A Rowdyruff Boy_.

Boomer grinned wickedly. The sight didn't sit well with Bubbles at all. His cerulean eyes were clouded over by something that sent warning bells to her head and she didn't know whether she wanted to go through with the wager or not anymore. Bubbles watched as he leaned away from her, idly resting his cheek on his forearm instead. "I'll tell you when GHA wins the championship at the end of the season."

Bubbles nose wrinkled and she sat up straight. "It better not be anything perverted."

"Get your mind out the gutter." Boomer sneered with a deep chuckle and he watched as her face flush an interesting shade of pink. "I wasn't even thinking like that..."

Bubbles glared at him.

Boomer stood up straight and Bubbles stepped back from his towering height. With a playful smirk on his face as he leaned down into the scarlet faced blonde to whisper huskily in her face. "Or was I?..." Instinctively, his ocean blue eyes traveled down to her bosom. Whatever sports bra she was wearing, it made her breast sit up nice and perky. He couldn't help himself from licking his lips and Bubbles jaw clenched as she swallowed roughly.

In a matter of seconds, Bubbles had reverted back to her childhood self, the clumsy blonde. Her blush traveled down to her chest from his close proximity and she stumbled over her own two feet as she tried to back away from him. Every backtrack she took, Boomer moved forward. His hand on the fence trailed on top of the metal with every step he took towards the jittering blonde girl. Her frantic eyes were locked with his amused glowing ones. Boomer was backing her into a corner as if she was prey; much like Butch had done to Robin earlier. The only thing was, instead being angry by such a bold move...Bubbles was a nervous wreck.

And Boomer was getting off on toying with her.

Before he could back her into the shade which was underneath the bleachers, Bubbles placed a firm hand on his broad chest and felt her body shiver from the contact of the rippling muscles underneath her thin fingers– _was he always this muscular?–_ She shook the thought away. She was supposed to be pissed at the boy who was invading her personal space. Not playing the guessing game about if he had a six or eight pack.

 _Cough. Cough._ She guessed eight, by the way.

 _Oh lord...I hate him so much._ Bubbles was a shameful mess as Boomer leered over her, drinking in her nervousness.

Bubbles managed to stop him, still tripping over her words but somewhat getting herself together. She released a dry humorless laugh. For someone that supposedly hated her, Boomer sure didn't mind invading her personal space. With only her arm between them, she peered up at him through her lashes, pleading with him with her eyes.

Boomer's face was smug, having succeeded with riling Bubbles up. He was just simply testing the waters, seeing how far he can go with her before she pushed back. It was harmless on his part, really. He made no move to touch the girl; his hands were behind his back half the time. Even now, they were still behind him. He could easily grab the arm on his chest and push the girl into the darkness under the bleachers, making her land on her ass. His smug smile morphed into a smirk.

Bubbles was so easily flustered, it would be criminal not tease her. He was still a bad boy at heart after all.

"B–Boomer…" Bubbles panted warily with her head down. The hand planted flat on his chest, curled around the expensive cotton of his shirt. Boomer raised a brow at her.

With strong tug, Boomer's head was brought down and the next thing he knew, he was at eye to eye with a vicious looking Bubbles. From faraway you would think the two were in the middle of a heated kiss but it was the far opposite.

Bubbles was nose to nose with her counterpart, breathing short breaths in his face. "Let's get one thing straight…" She snarled in a low whisper. "I'm _not_ like those girls that you and your brothers pass around on campus." Her eyes began to glow dangerously. "If you even _think_ about doing anything out of line to me, anything inappropriate, I will _cut_ your dick off and vaporize it into _ash._ " Her eyes narrowed. " _Understood?_ "

Boomer smiled innocently. "Crystal."

Didn't she know that that'll only provoke him even more? _Not like those girls, huh?_ That's nearly every girl's famous line before getting turned out by the very guy that they spoke those words to; only to have their hearts broken into tiny little pieces. How funny life is. Boomer frowned. Bubbles was a joke to him.

He jutted his chin out to her arm. "Are you going to let me go now? Or is it going to be considered _out of line_ if I took your hand off of my shirt?" Boomer's face was void of any emotion.

Bubbles recoiled back, her face twisted in irritation. Her arm dropped to her side and Boomer had already took a step back. _Good._ She was preparing to add more to the distance when out of nowhere, the ground had shifted from underneath her.

Her legs wobbled.

"What the–"

* * *

"Robin, I think you're overreacting." Miguel tiresomely expressed. It was hard to watch the game with Robin's bantering. Ever since the brunette and Buttercup had returned, she had been going on nonstop about how something wasn't right with Bubbles little friend, Alice. He snorted. If anyone could feel if there was something off about the girl, it would be him. He was the most perceptive out of all of them, considering his ability. So far, the only thing he read from the bluenette was sunshine and rainbows and all that other innocent sugary crap.

Robin was unrelenting though. She knew what she felt. "I'm serious you guys. Something very dark is surrounding that girl." Her leg shook continuously across her other one. She was visually upset that her friends refused to believe her.

Woo pointed a dorito at her. "You know who you sound like?" Robin frowned at the feline but let her continue. "Bubbles, from Monday when she kept going on and on about how something bad was going to happen." Buttercup shook her head in agreement with her eyes trained on the field.

Robin rolled her eyes and looked intently at the two. "And did something bad happen?" She waited for any one of them to answer but the cat and the banshee only focused on the game, ignoring her. Robin flailed a arm at them. "Exactly!"

Blossom sighed. She had her water bottle pressed between her thighs to keep from sweating there. "Robin, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." She tried to persuade but Robin was inconsolable.

Robin vigorously shook her head. "No Blossom, you weren't there! It was like someone flipped a switch in that girl's head. The girl was like one of the twins in The Shining..." Robin shuddered.

Princess had her trusty parasol out, shielding her from the sun's rays. She waved a hand in front of her, motioning to Robin beneath her. "What do you think made her react that way?"

Robin shook her head, trying to recall the moment. "I don't know...I guess Bubbles had mentioned something about Boomer and I scoffed." She peered up at Princess with furrowed brows. "That's about it though."

"Boomer and Alice are close." Woo shrugged carelessly. Woo could name numerous times she spotted the duo on campus together during and after school. "Boomer's with her as much as he is with his _other_ friends." She popped another dorito in her mouth to keep from grimacing.

Buttercup suddenly jumped up from where she at next to Princess. " _HOW THE FUCK IS THAT NOT A FOUL!? WHAT THE HELL ARE THE REF'S SMOKING?!_ " Princess scooted away from her, glaring. When Buttercup was back seated, she glared at Robin. "So, the kid got mad cause you made a jab at her bestie. Big whoop!" She leaned back lazily, folding her arms."She'll get the hell over it."

"Language, Buttercup." Blossom chastised idly. She was fanning her ice breath at herself to keep cool.

Robin huffed irritably. "Yes, let's put aside that there's a possibility that a superpowered midget may want to kill me." Robin exclaimed wryly. "You all are such _good_ friends!" She turned back to the game in front of her with a scowl and rested back against Princess's legs with her arms crossed stubbornly. Princess resisted the urge to pop her upside the head with her parasol.

"Robin," Miguel's voice was heard.

Robin turned to him with a glare. "What!?"

He blanched at her. "Get some dick."

"For everyone's sake." Woo quietly bit out.

And that brought her back to the original reason why she was mad. Mike! He was supposed be here with her. Right now. Somewhere underneath the bleachers, making out to the throes of passion before Mitch kicked her ass for missing his game. Now she actually had to watch the shit!

 _Oh God_ … Robin thought. She touched a hand to her lips. _Maybe I do need some dick._

Buttercup was on her feet screaming again, along with the rest of the teens and adults on the bleachers. Mitch had made yet another touchdown and the whole crowd roared. The bleachers started to vibrate under their feet from the plethora of people jumping up and down and stomping their feet.

The superheroines were too distracted to notice that the bleachers weren't the only thing shaking.

Around them the earth shook. Water coolers and and racks had fallen over inside the concession stand. The cars in the packed parking lot went off, blaring the horns of their alarms. Little kids wobbled on their feet and fell to the ground.

All was still for a minute before the podium that held the scoreboard came crashing down with a deafening screech. The electricity from the board, crackled in the air as the whole thing exploded, scaring the living shit out of everyone watching. It was like all at once, the field erupted into chaos.

The bleachers rocked from side to side with a horrendous force and screams filled the air around them as people held on for their dear lives.

Princess's parasol had fallen over the edge of the bleachers. Shaking vigorously, she bravely took a look over the edge, gripping the metal to keep from going with her beloved parasol. Down below, people screamed and wailed in fear as the ground shook between pauses. Princess gritted her teeth as her body jerked around wildly.

This wasn't the cause of a earthquake.

 _Something was coming_.

Woo's eyes were alert and flaring with anticipation. She's been waiting for this type of action ever since she stepped back onto Townsville soil. The hairs on her neck stood up in excitement and the zealous feline couldn't but to jump to her feet, even with the bleachers threatening give way to the trembling earth and people pushing and scrambling around her.

An before you know it, Blossom was already barking out orders; the leader inside her kicking in automatically in the heat of the moment.

Unwavering, stern pink eyes fell on her sister. " _Buttercup_ , get as many people off the bleachers as quickly as possible." Buttercup didn't even blink before she took off and grabbed as many people her arms and body could carry.

Blossom's head whipped towards an eager and ready to rock, Woo. " _Woo_ , alert the Ground Teams and meet us in the city. When you all get there, I want immediate evacuation of the city's blocks. I expect you all to be there in no more than twenty. _Understand me?_ " Woo had this far away gaze as she stared back at Blossom but nonetheless, she nodded in understanding. She grinned manically all through the haze of it.

Because in under no circumstances did Blossom repeat herself when she got like this.

Princess wobbled to her feet. "Willamina, you're coming with me." Woo still held her crazed grin.

Blossom arched a brow. Whatever Princess had up her sleeve, now was not the time. But Princess didn't relent under Blossom's harsh gaze.

Snorting, Princess glared up at Blossom. "She'll be there with the rest of the teams." Princess gaze fell on Woo's, smirking ever so haughtily. "I just have a surprise for her that I think she'll love," She shot a look at Blossom. "and one that _you'll_ find useful."

Woo's eyes dilated into slits. _Surprise?_ Woo loved surprises. Almost as much as she loved breaking bones, dislocating noses, cracking skulls, fracturing ribs, shattering kneecaps…

Blossom hissed through her teeth. She couldn't complain really. Princess's gadgets did come in handy at times needed most. "Fine…" She breathed, remaining calm before turning to a cool headed Robin and Miguel. " _Twenty_ _minutes,_ Princess. Woo has a team to lead."

Princess only smirked. Grabbing her purse, she pulled out her phone and pressed a button she had programmed in the emergency settings. The button was for when she needed to make a haste getaway. Like, right now. "Woo, we're departing now. Let's get out of here."

Woo didn't waste a second. Flipping into overdrive, the feline had swiftly grabbed Princess's legs from right under her and unceremoniously flipped the flimsy girl over her shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes. Princess released a yelp as she held onto her purse from behind Woo's back.

And as if Princess was light as a daisy, Woo had sprang forward and leaped off the side of the bleachers because, well, _screw the stairs_! Princess didn't even have time to scream. The jump wasn't steep enough to kill you but if you were lucky, you'll only leave with a broken bone or two.

But that didn't apply to Willamina Urich, the black cat. Woo landed ever so gracefully on the ground with only but a grunt and a little bite to her ankles because of the extra weight. Then, like nothing even happened, she was back to grinning wildly. Woo's feet hit dirt as she took off in the direction of the parking lot, never missing a step or bumping into a single person.

The pink eyed leader paid no attention as the two disappeared off into the crowd. Her attention rested now on her two friends before her.

"Robin. Miguel. Can you stand?" She asked. The bleachers shook like they were on their last screw but thankfully, most of them were void of any people. Buttercup was doing great.

Miguel laughed dryly, still clinging onto the metal. "Yeah...just don't expect us to walk in a straight line."

Blossom remained stoic as she quickly snatched the two up. Her two friends clung to her shoulders as Blossom's arms wrapped securely around their waists. She made her way to the open football field. "I don't have time to drop you two off at the parking lot." The ground was shaking ever more harder. Whatever was coming was close by and Blossom needed to avert her attention to that. _Whatever it maybe._ When she was a safe enough distance to the ground, she dropped the two on their feet.

Blossom's eyes narrowed on them. "Get somewhere safe– _away from the city_ –and then call the Professor to pick you guys up. We'll all meet back at my house when we're done here." The parking lot was most likely in a haywire, so they won't be able to get to their cars. She turned to Miguel. "Make sure Robin is safe, okay?"

Miguel simply nodded.

Robin on the other hand couldn't help that they were missing something. Something important. "Blossom?..." She dubiously asked with trembling legs.

"What about Mitch?"

Blossom and Miguel blinked at her.

 _Mitch._ Blossom forgot all about him. He was the reason they were there in the first–

Everything happened so fast. With a ear shattering screech, one of the goal podiums for the field came soaring down. The heavy metal looked menacing as it fell, ready to crush anything beneath it.

Anything like a boy suited in a number twelve jersey.

Robin's loud cry pierced the air.

" _MITCCCHHH!"_

* * *

"What the–"

Bubbles had stumbled forward. Having been caught off guard, she had no time to catch herself before she accidentally fell back into Boomer's chest. Instinctively, his arms went around her bare waist to keep them both from falling to the ground. Bubbles was too troubled to care. She watched as the bleachers swayed back and forth periodically as if they weren't bolted to the ground. The ground shook with a monstrous force and people everywhere were having trouble staying on their feet.

The ground shook like something huge was walking in the distance. Bubbles swallowed. _Of all the times, why now?_

Boomer looked off into the air, he couldn't see past the city's tall skyscrapers but he knew something was stomping its way through in the distance. Whatever it was reverberating across the entire stadium.

 _BNNNZZZ!_

Bubbles and Boomer eyes shot up. The scoreboard had just exploded and was now collapsing to the ground. Bubbles adrenaline was starting to kick in.

"I–I need to go." Bubbles had shakily breathed. Her brain wasn't even processing the fact that Boomer's arm was still wrapped around her waist with her chest pressed up against his.

Peering up, Boomer could make out Buttercup's faint green streak whizzing through the air, followed by the diminishing people on the bleachers.

Boomer's jaw was tight. That made him realize something. Alice had yet to return and with all the chaos going on, it was going to be a pain to find the tiny bluenette. He mentally cursed himself. He too had to go.

Pushing away from the blonde, Boomer started to float with his eyes flowing with energy. Bubbles blinked up at him, just realizing that she was in his arms for so long. She didn't drawl on it. She had no time.

"I need to find, Alice." She heard his gruff voice cut through the madness, slight panic clipping his tone.

Bubbles eyes went wide. _Shit. Shit. Crap. Alice!_ Her eyes went to the corner where she had last seen the girl; it was overrun with people, running for their lives. Panic took over her. Alice was sure to be trampled if she hadn't already gotten away. She had to find her but…

Bubbles gaze switched back and forth between Boomer and the crowd. Her sisters are going to need her soon and whatever What was going on in the city required her immediate attention. She could go and look for Alice but then she'll only be losing time.

Bubbles started to float with the same glowing energy in her sapphire blue eyes. Her eyes fell on Boomer, the only person she could trust at the moment to find the little girl and from the look of him, he was more than willing to do it. _He'll find her. She'll be okay._ Bubbles told herself. If he didn't, she'll castrate him later.

"When you find her, make sure you get her as far as possible from the inner city."

Boomer clicked his tongue at her absurdity. "What the hell do you think I'm going to do?" He spat, grimacing. " _Take her sightseeing?_ "

Bubbles glared right back at him. Leave it to Boomer to go back to being a asshole in less than five minutes. He was lucky she had some butt kicking to do or she would've told him how much of a jerk he was. She clenched her fists at her sides. "Just find her, Boomer."

Boomer didn't bother replying and just took off. Bubbles watched him go with a sigh. Now that that was out of the way, she could focus on more pressing matters, like figuring out what the hell was going on in the city. She was the fastest out of her sisters so she planned on getting a head start.

Bubbles floated higher into the sky. She was going to have to break the sound barrier if she wanted to be quick about everything. Above the school, the first thing Bubbles noticed was all the screaming people, then Buttercup's green streak, Boomer's faint one, and then–craning her neck– _the goal post on the football field falling over_.

Bubbles eyes went wide.

There was someone under it.

" _MITCCCHHH!"_

Bubbles felt the color drain from her face. That distinct scream could only belong to Robin, and if she was screaming for Mitch...who also should've been on the field at the time...then that could only mean one thing.

 _Oh God._

Her body took a dive, reacting on its own. Panic and fear laced her veins as blood furiously pumped through her heart. She was almost there. Almost. _Almost._

Bubbles was right on top of the podium before a dark streak of green had cut her off. Her body had jerked back at the last second to stop from crashing into whoever.

Bubbles blinked rapidly, analyzing the streak as if it was a foreign object–which it was–because it sure as hell didn't belong to her sister's. Buttercup's was an emerald color. This one, she mused, was more of a murky greenish one. It took her only all of five seconds to put two and two together.

" _Butch."_

Butch had swooped in at the last second and whisked up Mitch where he had froze at. The goal post came roaring down, leaving a cloud of dirt in its wake. And if Bubbles didn't have super vision, she wouldn't be able to catch the cocky smirk that the green brute had thrown over his shoulder at her. She could just hear his irritating deep voice now,

" _Fastest Puff, my ass!"_

Bubbles pursed her lips. Although she was grateful that he had just saved her best friend, but she also wanted to ram her fist into his gut.

Good thing she had her priorities together. With Mitch safe, she didn't spare Butch another glance before soaring off into the inner city at a blinding speed.

* * *

"M–Mitch!" Robin had broke out into a run where Butch had dropped the brunette boy at, Blossom and Miguel were right behind her. Robin didn't give Mitch any chance to prepare himself before throwing herself at him. For someone that's supposed to take being tackled on a regular by guys bigger than him, he sure did stumble when a teeny Robin threw her arms around his waist. She didn't even care that the boy was a sweaty stinky mess.

Butch had floated down next to the pair with a smug grin plastered across his face. "Mitch, you son of a bitch!" His baritone laughter had caught the brunettes attention. "What the hell were you still doing under there?"

With Robin's arms still around him, Mitch took off his helmet and spit out his mouth guard. He shook the sweat and musk out of his hair and turned to the Ruff with a smirk of his own.

"I was making a touchdown." He shrugged and erupted with even more laughter.

Miguel gave the idiot a dull look.

Blossom chose to not say anything. Everything she wanted to say was nothing nice. In fact, she was pissed off that the boy was willing to put his life on the line for a stupid game.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Robin belted out. Indignance was written all over her face as she shoved herself away from Mitch.

Blossom smiled. This is why she loved Robin–minus her choice in language.

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO GET CRUSHED TO DEATH FOR A FUCKING TOUCHDOWN!?"

Butch was cackling. "You're so dead, bro."

Mitch held a shaky hand out in front of him. He looked scared of the irate girl in front of him. "Now, Robin…"

She viciously slapped his arm away. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Robin was pissed beyond belief. She started to punch and kick every exposed piece of flesh the boy had. "You. Stupid." _WHACK!_ She slapped his sweaty arm. Mitch screamed. It _stung._ "Fucking. Idiot!" When she was done throttling him, she jumped up and grabbed him by his hair. The teens watched as the angry brunette dragged Mitch away towards the exit, screaming at him the whole way.

Butch ceased his laughter, and frowned after the two. "Do I get a thank you, at least?"

Abruptly, Robin turned and shot a glare at him. "NO! YOU SHOULD'VE LET HIS ASS DIE!" She barked, still dragging a yelling Mitch away. Every time Mitch tried to say something, she'll pop him upside his head.

Miguel pointed after them, looking towards Blossom. "I should probably go after them." Blossom shortly nodded. Someone needed to make sure they all got to safety in one piece.

With Miguel gone now too, that just left her and Butch. Blossom sighed. She really didn't want to do this but it was the _right_ thing to do. "Butch,"

Butch arched one of his thick brows at the redhead's soft tone. For a dumb moment, he didn't even think she was truly speaking to him. He couldn't remember a time when the girl had ever directly spoken to him or used his actual name for that matter, unless a insult was coming right after it. It left a funny feeling in his stomach.

Blossom mustered up all the strength in her body to speak her next sentence. The words were on the tip of her tongue but they felt odd rolling off of it, since being directed to the boy in front of her. Butch was rude, arrogant, and all in all a complete jerk, but today, he actually did something commendable.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Blossom stared inquisitively at Butch. " _Thank you…"_

Butch stood there dumbfounded with his eyes wide in bewilderment. Blossom had to turn away. This was all so weird to her. She pressed a closed fist to her lips and coughed. "For saving Mitch, I mean. Thank you."

 _What the fuck?_ Butch just gaped at her, not knowing what to say. What was he supposed to say? He suddenly forgot how to speak. Was _the_ , Blossom Utonium, showing gratitude towards _him_? Butch blinked twice. Blossom still wasn't looking at him, still glaring off into the distance with a look of impatience on her face.

Butch mentally cursed. He was supposed to say something right? Like, you're welcome and shit? _Shit._ Well, he got the shit part down. He brushed a hand behind his head, awkwardly staring up at the floating Puff.

His words came out like a question. "Uhh...hmm...y–you're welcome?"

Blossom tersely nodded. Still floating. Still chewing on her inner cheek. Still not looking at him.

Butch dryly swallowed. _Fuck, this is weird as shit._ He felt like some wuss; being nice to a Puff. A Puff that got on his nerves almost daily. So to save face, he did what he knew best.

Butch snorted. "You should probably go now...go save the city and all that prissy goody two shoes shit that you and your sisters do." She frowned at his snarky tone.

 _This is what you get for being nice for once, Blossom._

Before she could retort with something smart, her super hearing picked up on a distant roar emanating in the background, from deeper in the city. Blossom indignantly sighed. She didn't have time for Butch and his childishness. She had a job to do.

Throwing one last glare at him, she left him with one final word, "Whatever!"

Then she shot off into the sky, following behind Bubbles faint blue streak.

* * *

"Woo, can you _try_ to be more careful!" Princess screeched behind Woo's back. It's not like the girl didn't have a entire human being on her shoulder... _noo._ Every time the feline ducked and whizzed through the trampede of people, the feline's elbow pressed hard into her stomach. Princess was surprised she hadn't thrown up yet.

She was also surprised with Woo's stamina and speed. Impressed even. Woo has been carrying her across her shoulder for several minutes now without a falter or slip in her step.

Then again...Woo was a team leader for the Ground Teams. So it was a rational that the childish mouthy girl was strong.

It probably also had to do with her eagerness of fighting whatever what was stomping through the city at the moment. Knowing Woo...Princess chose the ladder.

" _Prinny~_ "

Princess winced at the repulsive nickname and then abruptly grunted when Woo hit a sharp right. Princess roughly gripped the back of Woo's shirt and growled, "What, Woo?"

"What's my surprise?" Woo sweetly sang, never breaking her stride.

"You'll– _OW_ –see when we get to the school." Princess grunted in pain. Woo's shoulder was brutal.

Whining agitably, Woo had sidestepped another oncoming person. The people around her were a blur as she ran but her reflexes were at their peak. Her keen hazel eyes darted from left to right for any openings that she could squeeze herself and her squeaky passenger into without slowing down. So far, she was doing okay. She could just make out the exit up ahead that lead to the parking lot. All she had to do was make a hasty steer to the left, a little squeeze between these two guys, and... _try not to trip over a fallen woman that just appeared out of nowhere._

Too late.

"AGHHH!"

Princess was violently thrown out of Woo's arms as the feline went skidding away under people's legs. For a few seconds the curly redhead was airborne, just waiting to for some poor individual to break her fall; or worse, fall flat on her face. Princess eyes were sealed shut, just waiting for her impending doom.

The painful impact never came though. Surprisingly she found herself in what felt like a strong pair of arms. With her eyes still closed, she took one of her manicured fingers and poked around. Whatever she was touching was hard and fleshy. She poked some more. _Okay, this is definitely an arm._ Some more continued poking. _And this is a chest._ Her finger trailed lower. _Okay, this is a ab. Two. Three. Four, five, six...ooooh!_

"Boomer, why is this girl feeling you up?"

Princess's eyes popped open. She looked up at her savior and sure enough, she was looking into a familiar pair of glowing cerulean eyes. _Oh hell no._

Boomer smirked. "Sup' Princess? Nice of you to drop in."

Princess shoved herself out of the blondes arms because no, no, no this wasn't happening to her right now. "Boomer, what the hell!" She sputtered, viciously hitting his arms and chest with her fist and purse. "Why didn't you say anything?!" She stopped hitting him but Boomer kept her close so she'll avoid getting trampled by the people rushing by them.

His smirk morphed into a cheeky smile. "Well, you seemed like you were enjoying yourself so–"

He was cut off by the toe of Princess's matching Gucci sneaker forcefully connecting with his ankle. Boomer doubled over in pain with a yelp and that's when Princess noticed the small bluenette standing close behind him. The two girls stared at each other quizzically, sizing one another up.

Out of the crowd, Woo squeezed herself through. Her black form fitting jumper was muddled with dirt and grime and all in all, she looked absolutely livid. She was much too angry to care about the blonde Ruff and blue haired girl that was centered around Princess. Alice grinned at the familiar face.

"That was by far, the worst landing of my life." She gritted out, coming beside the redhead while dusting herself off. Her harsh eyes veered to a pristine Princess and even more irritation crossed her face. She was sure that they both would've been sent spiraling to the ground. "Princess, how the hell don't you have a scratch on you!?"

"Woo!" Alice beamed.

Hazel eyes found chocolate ones.

Woo blinked, finally having paid attention to the girl. "Alice!"

Princess turned to Woo with a arched brow. "Alice?"

Boomer rose from caressing his sore ankle. He glared bitterly at the redhead. "Princess, this is Alice." Princess's eyes locked with Alice's. "Alice, this is my friend Princess. The _loaded_ one."

Alice had a look on her face that Princess couldn't quite place. The first thing Princess inquisitive eyes noticed was that the girl's so called _friendly_ smile was off. As if it was practiced in front of a mirror for hours. Alice's brown eyes were transparent as they were supposed to appear to light up with joy. But the only thing Princess felt was a cold bitter void. _Oh yes._ Princess could see right through this child and understood fully why Robin acted the way she did.

Alice was rotten; like a bright red apple, decaying from the inside but spotless on the outside. Rotten to the core.

And Princess wanted the girl to have no parts with _any_ of her best friends.

But...judging by the looks of Boomer, he was already very fond of the girl. And knowing Bubbles sweet nature, she was most likely without a doubt too. Bubbles and Boomer were a lot alike when it came to things that they cared for. To put it simple: you _absolutely_ do not mess with the things they loved or dare to face dire consequences.

She'll have to be smart about this.

A soft smile spread across Princess's lips. Alice wasn't the only who mastered the art of being two faced. Princess may have matured, but she still was a manipulative bitch when needed to be.

"Ohh, so you're Princess!" Alice beamed, hopping on her tippy toes to see over a complaining Rowdyruff. She wanted to get a _good_ look at the redhead before her. "Boomer and Butch were telling me a little about you on our way here.

Princess glanced up at Boomer and he had the audacity to scowl back at her. She wanted to curse the boy out for telling this stranger anything about her. "Really? You'll have to tell me about it some time." Her tone had some bite in it. "I'm just dying to know."

"Uhh...Princess, we kind of have somewhere to be. Remember?" Woo's pressing interruption had cut their conversation short. Smiling down at the bluenette, she winked at her. "We're going to have to chat later, kiddo." And before Princess could object, Woo was already whisking her away.

Alice watched closely as they disappeared behind the mass of people. With a small pout on her lips, her eyes narrowed. She wanted to pick Princess's mind for a few minutes but that would have to be put on a back burner for now. For now, she wondered where the two girls were rushing off to.

Alice tugged gently on the hem of Boomer's shirt. When their eyes finally locked, Alice smiled sheepishly. "I wonder where they're going?"

Boomer spit at the ground, grimacing. He knew exactly where the two girls were off to. "Princess and the cat–"

" _Woo._ " Alice kindly corrected him.

Boomer rolled his eyes at her. " _Woo,_ " He said in a snarky manner. "are most likely headed back to school to gather the Ground Team members to go fight."

Alice nodded. She knew little of the Ground Teams from eavesdropping on a few conversations at school. From what she heard, the teams were made up of some of the strongest kids in the school. Alice's eyes glimmered, her pupils stretched just slightly before reverting back to normal size. She wanted to see up close and personal just how _strong_ these people were. The Powerpuff Girls, included.

Both of her hands gripped Boomer's shirt now, fisting it roughly between her small fingers. "I want to see." She spouted eagerly, jumping up and down. If she was a puppy, her tail would be wagging vigorously.

Boomer watched her with his brows scrunched up in the most utmost bewilderment. He knew Alice was an easy excitable little girl but for something like this? Did she not feel the earth shake below them? Did she not see all of the people running for their lives, screaming their heads off? Then there was Bubbles, the girl had told him to take Alice as far as possible from here.

"I don't know, Alice…"

Alice pouted and moaned. "C'mon Boomer, I want to see Bubbles and her sisters fight up close!" She urged on, flashing him her puppy dog eyes.

Boomer shook away the persuasion that was creeping up his shoulder. He couldn't let Alice win him over...no matter how adorable she looked right now. "Bubbles told me to get you as far away from here as possible." He stated firmly, the baritone in his voice emanating from his throat. He looked Alice dead in the eyes. "Plus, it's too dangerous for you Alice. You could get hurt, or _worse._ "

Alice's brows knitted together.

You know, usually when someone adds the " _or worse_ " part, the person usually gets the memo and backs down because " _or worse_ " nine times out of ten means death. And although death maybe inevitable in life, no one wants to meet the son of a bitch before it's their time. _Or_ if it's completely avoidable...like now.

So the fact that this little blue haired midget is looking at Boomer like he had just said the most hilarious thing in the world is really beyond him.

Alice snorted. "Since when have you ever gave a crap about what Bubbles said?" She snickered snarkishly. She wasn't saying it be mean but...she did have a point. "And how am I going to be in any danger if you're around?" She crossed her arms, a snooty smirk on her face as she peered up at him.

Boomer's tongue kissed the back of his teeth. "You never know what could happen, Alice. Something could go seriously wrong." He released a gruff sigh. "Townsville is famous for unexpected crazy shit happening." He should know. Once upon a time, he was a part of those crazy unexpected shits.

Her smirk only grew. "We're only going to watch." Alice coaxed fervently. "We'll be a safe distance away."

Boomer's eyes narrowed. He was all too ready to say no but Alice had cut him off before he could.

"How about just a peak for a few minutes? And If things get to crazy, then we can leave without a word from me." Alice placed a hand over her heart and grinned. "Scouts honor."

Boomer glared lightly at her, mulling it over within himself. He huffed through his nose before his face fell into a thoughtful frown. "Twenty minutes." He declared. "But, _only_ twenty minutes and then were out of there." He could hear a livid Bubbles cursing him out now.

Alice beamed.

"Twenty minutes is all I need."

* * *

You always had to expect the unexpected when it came to Townsville. That was the only way to live if you chose the city as your home. Literally, the _unimaginable_ was bound to happen during anytime of the week.

For instance, right now.

Just ten minutes ago, the city was just a normal city; skyscrapers, boutiques, businesses, and bustling people. Now, half the city was in ruins and the streets were littered with debris and screaming ant sized people running away haphazardly. Bubbles would've been in awe if she wasn't already used to all the drama.

Instead, she followed where everyone was running away from. The farther she flew into the city, the more wrecked it became. Buildings were toppled over or caved in and the streets had giant craters in them. On top of all the destruction, there was _fire._ Nearly every block she flew across was on fire and looked as if the whole street was... _melting_?

Bubbles visibly paled. Well, as much as she could considering the unbearable heat. She stopped to inspect the area, covering her mouth and nose with her hand to keep from inhaling the toxic fumes in the air. Forming a light sphere like shield around herself, she floated to the ground.

And on impact, the bottom of the shield began to sizzle from the smoking heat from the asphalt below her. In some areas, the street even bubbled like it was simmering soup.

 _Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Bubbles grimaced at the sound of car tires bursting apart. Even the paint from the vehicles was starting to melt off the car's exterior. When Bubbles caught glimpse of the street signs bending over from the stress, she released a sigh.

She needed to put an end to this before the whole city was nothing more but a soupy mess.

 _ **ROOOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWRRR**_ _!_

The blonde glared off into the distance where the roar suddenly echoed from. Whatever it was, it had to wait for a second before it met its timely death.

Kicking off the ground, Bubbles shot herself towards the nearest fire hydrant. With a swift kick, the top of the hydrant was knocked clean off and a uproar of water came viciously spraying out. At a rapid speed, Bubbles spun around the geiser. The speed of her flight created a small tornado that trapped the water in its clutches.

Inside the newly formed waterspout, Bubbles carefully moved down the streets, extinguishing any fires and cooling off the boiling streets. When she finally satisfied with her work, she halted in the air. And like clockwork, the waterspout dissipated and droplets of water rained over the streets. The once heated blocks were now fogged over from the earth around it cooling.

Bubbles smiled at her handy work. She deserved a pat on the back.

 _ **ROOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAWWWR**_ _!_

The blonde cringed at the ominous howl. The damn thing sounded pissed. Bubbles hissed through her teeth. Why was it whenever a monster invaded Townsville, the creatures were always pissed beyond belief? What right did they have to be angry? They don't see humans invading Monster Island and go setting everything ablaze! Like, what did Townsville do to them?

Her and her sisters have probably wiped out, probably half of Monster Islands population by now but...it was totally justifiable. Even so, wouldn't that be good reason to stay away anyways? It's not like they actually accomplish anything or let alone, end up _alive_ in the end. _Hmm._ Except for that one time Bubbles had nicely asked that one Godzilla looking monster to kindly leave...but that was so long ago. She wondered if he or she was fairing well these days.

 _Wait_. Bubbles bit her lip. _Do monsters even age? What if he or she is dead?_ She was frantic now. _That's so sad. I hope he or she is still alive! What about it's kids? Oh no…_ Bubbles cupped her cheeks with her hands. _What if it's family is all alone now? I couldn't imagine having no parent! Oh Godzilla monster, I hope you and your family is okay–_

There was a deafening crash in the background.

She froze.

Bubbles shook her head furiously and then lightly slapped her cheeks with her hands. _What the hell am I thinking?_ She mused to herself. Bubbles may have grown, but she was still a hopeless scatterbrain at times.

Glancing up at the murky sky, a pink streak had quickly shot by. Blossom was already here. That meant Bubbles had to get a move on if she didn't want to hear her older sister's mouth later on. A huge gust of wind was left behind where Bubbles once was and without delay, she had easily caught up to her fiery haired sister.

Blossom had already sensed her coming. "What kept you?" She inquired without even a glance. Her eyes were set in a glare as she gazed down at the city below her. The fires were getting bad but luckily, local fire departments were already on the job.

"Putting out a fire downtown." Bubbles answered quickly. "Whatever's attacking the city is really bringing the heat."

Blossom only nodded. Little words were spoken at times like this unless they were orders and even then they were brief and straight to the point. Blossom didn't dilly dally.

Through the smoke, Bubbles could make out the silhouette of a large figure: the source from all the menacing screeching she heard just minutes ago. Subconsciously, Bubbles clenched her jaw. Her and Blossom were descending upon the thing fast and _alone_. "Where's Buttercup? Are the Ground Teams on their way?" She asked anxiously, staring hard ahead.

"Buttercup shouldn't be too far behind and Woo and Princess went back to school to get the teams ready." Blossom had answered, paying no mind to the wariness in her sister's tone. She had a pensive expression on her face as she stared at the silhouette of the beast. It was monstrously huge! Nearly the size of skyscraper! A tinge of worry went through the redheaded leader. Something of that capacity could easily flatten the whole city if it wanted to. The thing already trampled through part of it, leaving craters the size of a small house in its foot falls, along with all the fire it left behind. Blossom needed think of a way to get the thing out of the city and fast before the damages to the city became horrendous.

Blossom and Bubbles small forms entered through the large cloud of smoke that blanketed the air. On the other side, the girls stilled.

 _ **ROOOOOOAAAAWWWWRRRRR**_ _!_

In midair, the two superheroines gaped. Just as Blossom thought, the monster was _huge._ Larger than she expected actually and what made things worse...the creature had the nerve to have not one, but _three_ heads! The monster resembled a wingless dragon. Like the Hydra that Hercules defeated in one of the Greek mythology books that Blossom had stumbled upon one day in the library. Only this monstrosity had three heads compared to the Hydra that had nine or six.

Blossom swallowed stiffly. She fervently hoped that the monster before her and the Hydra from the myth didn't share the trait of being able to double its heads once chopped off or her and her sisters were going to be in serious trouble.

But a myth was a myth of course, and this…

 _ **ROOOAAAAAAAWWWRAAAAOOOOR**_ _!_

–was real life.

Blossom's face was set in a deep scowl as she sized up the creature. Gone, was the intimidation she felt just moments ago. This thing was in her home, destroying her city, and endangering the lives of people she vowed to protect. The bastard had to _go_. _Townsville's closed today_.

"Bubbles, were changing scenery." The blonde arched a brow at her sister, not understanding what she meant. Crossing her arms, Blossom finally faced her with stony light pink eyes. "Let's get this thing to the beach before it causes anymore damage. I want it out of my city like _yesterday._ "

Bubbles liked the plan, she really did. But there was only one thing…

Bubbles glanced below her and bit her lip. She was wondering just how the heck were the two of them supposed to get the thing to the beach? The lizard, dragon thing was way too big for just the two of them to just carry. And Bubbles highly doubted that the thing was carelessly just going to let them whisk it away. The canines in the monster's three mouths looked razor sharp and their jaws looked strong enough to snap bones in half like skinny twigs. On top of that, the things breathed fire! Bubbles didn't know about Blossom, but she actually really liked her bones and skin. Thank you very much!

Bubbles looked rather pale considering all the heat around her. "So...um, how do you suggest we get it there?"

Blossom stared at her unblinkingly. "We need to bait it." She said it like it was the most simplest thing in the world. _Easy-peezy!_

Bubbles wanted to laugh because... _How did I know that she would say that?_ "So who's going to be the bait?" She inquired, even though already knowing the answer. She wanted to cry.

"Well obviously you, Bubbles. You are the fastest." Blossom had the gall to state that matter of factly. Taking a deep breath, Bubbles sucked up all her complaints. It wasn't like she could tell Blossom no.

"I'm going to grab it's–"

Not even before she could finish her sentence, Blossom had shot a series of laser beams at the beast, searing its scales across its back. One by one, three heads peered up at the culprit and Bubbles swore she stopped breathing in that moment because... _lord_ , did the things look menacing and they glowering right at them.

Bubbles sputtered frantically over her words. "Bl–Bl–Blossom...I think you just pissed them off." One of the heads of the monsters mouth started to fill with smoke, growling viciously up at the two girls. Blossom eyes narrowed. The bastard was preparing to barbecue them.

Thinking quickly, Blossom shoved Bubbles out of the way and a half a second later, a stream of fire was between them. Perspiration immediately formed on the girl's brows. That's how hot the fire was. Blossom hissed out her ire and threw another energy beam to make the monster close it's trap. It's other two friends roared out after seeing their brethren coil back in a gurrtal whine.

"BUBBLES, MOVE YOUR BUTT BEFORE IT'S FRIED!"

Bubbles normal reaction time was a second off, but she moved nonetheless. She moved hastily through the rapid spouts of flames that the three headed beast breathed at them, blasting them with energy beams and her eye beams. Blossom back her up as best she could, creating a opening so her blonde sister could get close to the monster to grab each heads attention.

Bubbles flew straight for the middle head. With her fist raised, she channeled her inner Buttercup and with her fist glowing with a overwhelming amount of light blue energy, she punched the middle head directly in its snout! It's head volleyed side to side, knocking violently against his brothers heads like a pendulum.

Blossom grinned triumphantly. That was for sure to get the monsters attention. But slowly...her smug smile started to fall. As the beasts head started to regain their posture, a low deep growl emitted from their large throats. The sound vibrated through the air and shook the burning buildings around them. Bubbles floated front and center in front of it, watching the heads coil back, growling with smoke pouring out of their clenched jaws. The monsters eyes flowed dangerously and it wasn't until they set their blazing eyes on Bubbles did she begin to warily float back.

 _ **ROOOOOOOAAAWWWWWRRRRRRR**_ _!_

They saw this. Sensing her fear, the three heads viciously shot out at her with their long necks, snapping their large jaws down at the blonde. Bubbles legs were missed by only a centimeter as she quickly teleported far out of the monsters reach. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"Holy crap…" Bubbles breathed. Her eyes were wide and frantic, locked with each head of the monsters as they snapped their jaws and blew fire at her.

"BUBBLES GO!" Bubbles neck immediately snapped to Blossom. "NOW!" The redhead barked viciously and without delay, Bubbles shot off towards the direction of the beach. The monster stared after figure for few seconds, looking appalled that its prey had gotten away, before releasing a deafening roar and falling on all fours to give chase to the small blonde. The thing was on a mission as it crashed through buildings and smashed up the streets, spitting fire the whole way.

Blossom sighed heavily with her shoulders slumping. The monster was soon going to be out the city but the damage it left behind was going to be disastrous. Townsville was going to be under construction for weeks after this attack, even with her and her sisters help! But she couldn't think about that right now...right now, there was a three headed Hydra beast that needed slaying.

But before she went after her youngest sister, Blossom chanced a peek down below her and cringed. The ground below her looked like hell on earth; like the devil threw up flames all over Townsville. Again, Blossom sighed before glancing down the street where Bubbles and the monster escaped to.

A icy chill escaped her parted lips. _Bubbles would be fine for just a few minutes on her own, right?_

* * *

Blossom was wrong.

Bubbles was definitely _not_ fine.

Gold curls whipped violently around her; her lovely hat had been burnt to a crisp not too long ago. Which brought Bubbles to the thought; _how the hell does Brick manage to keep his on all the time and come out unscathed?_ It had to be some kind of secret art to the thing.

Bubbles viciously ripped from her thoughts when a gush of fire exploded to the left of her. The flames nipped at her legs as she spun away at the last second. The creatures roared out their anger for missing their target for the umpteenth time. The beast on the right, head shot at her with open jaws and Bubbles reflexes took over. As the things jaws snapped down, Bubbles quickly back flipped out the way. Coming out of her flip, she shot two energy beams at the monsters snout, sending it back with its brothers. It's brothers howled their rage and immediately sped up to keep up with their target, crashing through the streets with its limbs flying into and destroying anything in its way to get at Bubbles.

 _ **ROOOOAAAAAAWWWWRRRRR**_ _!_

Glancing back, Bubbles had to admire the things determination on trying to kill her. It had been chasing her for several minutes now without a hinder to its focus on her. She could really use some pointers from this thing when it came to procrastination. Speaking of procrastinating…

 _Where the heck is Buttercup? And where's the Ground Team's?_ She could really use the extra help right about now. It wasn't like she was being chased by a three headed, fire breathing demogorgon or anything... _nope_. _Haha!_

Bubbles swerved to the right, dodging yet another snap of the creatures jaws. Bubbles jaw clenched. _I am so screwed…_

"YO BUBBLES!"

Bubbles didn't stop her flightpath but she did turn, flying backwards. A large grin spread across her face as she took in the person above the running beast. She would jump for joy if there wasn't the threat of getting her head bit off or skin burnt to black. "BUTTERCUP! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?" Buttercup bellowed back, gaping at the creature below her. "DID HELL JUST CASUALLY OPEN UP ITS GATES TODAY?!"

Buttercup flew a steady pace above them. Her eyes were enthralled by the three headed dragon creature below her. It hasn't yet noticed her, its attention was still dead set on her baby sister. _Damn this thing is focused!_ She watched as the two heads on left and right tried slamming their heads together to crush Bubbles in between them. The creatures snarled bitterly as they watched Bubbles narrowly escape.

When Buttercup caught the head in the middle gearing up to spew fire at her baby sister, she released a growl of her own. Lifting her elbow up, Buttercup turned to her side, and with the force of a plane falling from the sky, she came crashing into the monster's back with a bone shattering elbow drop and roaring battle cry.

The squeal that the creature choked out made Bubbles stop abruptly. Her whole body whipped around and then her jaw promptly dropped. Actually, she wanted to scream but sadly, nothing came out. Buttercup had successfully destroyed another block. Yes, she may have injured the demogorgon but _fucking hell_ , there was better ways of going about it. Now 10th street was completely decimated. This was exactly what Blossom was trying to avoid.

Dust and debri filled the air where the monster collapsed; a pitiful whine emitting from the three heads. It was down but it wasn't out for good. Out of the dust came a neon green streak, slicing through the air, stopping right beside Bubbles.

Buttercup had the audacity to look smug as she rolled her shoulders to get the kinks out. She grinned. "You good, Bubz?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" The blonde snarled between her teeth. Buttercup's grin instantly fell. "BLOSSOM IS GOING TO KILL US!" Now Bubbles was wildly flailing her arms about. "She told me to get the thing to the beach and _then_ we'll take it on there."

Buttercup's forehead creased with anger. "Well, next time I'll just let your ass get barbecued!" She spat venomously. She furiously threw her arms up. "This is what I get for saving your ungrateful ass! And where the hell is Blossom anyways!?"

Bubbles eyes narrowed. _Good question._ She crossed her arms over her chest. Blossom was supposed to be right behind her but where was she? _Not_ right behind her. "She was supposed to be watching my back. I left her not too long ago."

Buttercup simply facepalmed. _And Blossom's supposed to be the responsible one…responsible my fucking ass._

Bubbles just shook her head and sighed. Putting Blossom aside; they had much _bigger_ things to worry about. Like, the three headed demogorgon that was surely but slowly starting to get back on its feet. What's worse? It sounded even more pissed than before. _Crap._

 _ **GRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRR...**_

"Did you perhaps see the Ground Teams on your flight over?"

Buttercup nodded. "Yeah." Bubbles sighed with relief. " _But_ most of the teams were helping people evacuate and putting out fires." Bubbles head fell.

"What about the team leaders? Where's Izekiel? Cecilia? Cam? Woo? Lance?"

Buttercup carelessly shrugged. "Only person I seen was Woo riding around on a bike."

The brows on Bubbles head furrowed. "Bike?"

As soon as the word left Bubbles mouth, a series of explosions had went off behind them. Specifically, in the direction where they had left the monster. The girls openly balked at what they were seeing.

"WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Woo had rambunctiously screamed on top of the shiny black motorcycle. Her hand squeezed the throttle of the bike as she pressed hard on the gas. Behind her, the speeding vehicle dropped tiny explosives that packed more punch than what they looked. The explosives went off one by one next to the beasts feet, causing it to crumble right back down to the ground with a howl filled with pain. She swerved effortlessly through the debris on the ground and popped wheelies as the explosions went off around her. The scene looked like something out of a Mission Impossible movie.

Bubbles felt her eye twitch. "Who the heck gave her a motorcycle... _with_ explosives?" Her eyes squinted together as she got a closer look at the shiny metal. " _Are those missiles?!_ "

Buttercup just looked on, dumbfounded. "I didn't even know she knew how to ride a motorcycle." She gaped. "She barely knows how to drive a car."

 _ **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWWRRAAAAR!**_

Bubbles and Buttercup stared in horror as the monster clawed the earth and the crumbled buildings around it to pull itself to its feet. The _demogorgondragonhellspawn_ monster was _pissed_ beyond belief. The girls watched as the creature stretched each of its long necks out, the eyes of the beasts had their eyes set straight on Woo.

Buttercup's eyes bugged out of her head. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck–"

"OH GOD! WOO PUT THE THING IN OVERDRIVE!" Bubbles screeched out. Her and Buttercup had already kicked into action, racing to grab Woo before she was turned into toast or worse...lunch.

Upon hearing Bubbles scream her name, Woo's head veered up in surprise. Her eyes immediately went wide. She wasn't expecting two of her friends flying at her at full speed. She didn't know whether to get out of the way or–

 _ **FWWWOOOOSHHH!**_

Woo ducked her head at the last possible second before she became cremated. The tips of her ears were slightly singed from the heat of the fire that was shot right where her head had been. Her breath was caught in her throat as she mentally thanked the heavens above. Being the curious kitty she was, Woo craned her neck to get a look behind her–" _Oh my fuck…"–_ and immediately wish she hadn't.

Coming up fast, was the three monstrous heads of the demon with mouths pulled back in a nasty snarl. Smoke spilled out of their nostrils and clenched teeth as they glowered maliciously at the small feline. If Woo was a normal person, she might've fainted…but she wasn't. Shaking off the fear that was creeping up her spine, Woo's clawed finger flipped a switch on the handle of the bike. Once flipped, fire poured out of the muffler and the bike jolted forward. The tires screeched out as the tires moved against the asphalt at a insane speed. Woo felt like her face was going to rip right off from the force of the winds. She should've listened to Princess when she told her to wear a helmet.

" _But helmets aren't cool!"_ She remembered whining and she remembered Princess sucking her teeth and muttering something about her funeral or something. Woo hoped that Princess prepared the finest fabrics for her to wear to it because today might be the day she actually kicks the bucket. She firmly believed that until she felt her body and the bike lift off the ground.

Woo blinked rapidly at the feeling of a strong arm wrapped securely around her waist. Her feet dangled loosely in the air as whoever had saved her, floated up to a safety. Woo glanced to the left of her to see that the bike Princess gifted her dangled in the air, effortlessly being held in her savior's hand like it was feather. She concluded that whoever had saved had to be strong–very strong.

"WOO!" She heard what sounded like Bubbles scream. Woo craned her neck and saw Bubbles and Buttercup coming but oddly stop in midair. Their faces were set with bewilderment as they gawked at her captor. Woo arched a brow.

She opened her mouth at ask them what their problem was but the deep–but strangely familiar–voice above beat her to it. Woo could practically feel the arrogance emitting off the boy and when he finally spoke, she instantly felt her stomach drop.

" _Aren't you guys supposed to be_ good _at saving the day?"_

Buttercup fiercely pointed a finger. "Y–YOU!" She shouted, finding her voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Butch dully rolled his eyes at her, not even giving the girl a second look. Instead, he peered down at the girl and bike in his grasp. "Princess would be pretty pissed if she found out that one of toys were destroyed." He said with a shrug.

Appalled, Woo's jaw fell open. _This motherfucker._ She glared up at Butch. "You know what? You can just go ahead and drop me. I had just come to terms with dying anyways." Butch scoffed at her brazenness, not believing a word she said.

"You know most people say _thank you_ when someone saves their ass."

"I rather die." Woo hissed between her teeth. "Now drop my ass so I can do just that!"

Catching her breath, Bubbles ran a shaky hand across her face to wipe some sweat away. "Woo, be quiet…" She set her icy eyes on a misplaced Butch next. "What are you doing here, Butch?"

"Wow. I save your cat and the first thing you ask me is what i'm doing here, Blondie?" Butch feigned hurt, his face set in a teasing frown. "That's pretty fucked up…"

Buttercup looked him up and down, grimacing. "The fuck did you want? A thank you?" She quipped harshly.

Bubbles turned a frantic eye towards her sister before flipping back to impish looking Butch. "Buttercup…" The last thing she needed was the two to start brawling.

Butch smiled crookedly, leaning towards his green counterpart. "Well that's the correct way to respond in a situation like this." He peered down st the feline in his hold. "Speaking of which, you should really teach your cat some manners."

A growl vibrated through Buttercup's throat. "I wish Robin would've maced your ass some more." Butch's smile was immediately replaced with a scowl at the recent memory.

"Uhh, guys…" Woo's eyes were downcasted with worry towards the ground. The creature did not look happy about losing its prey. The three heads snapped their jaws at them and blew flames up at them, desperately trying to obliterate them out of the sky.

"You know I can always drop her, right?" Butch idly shook the girl tucked between his arm causing Woo to suddenly yelp and Bubbles eyes to widen with panic.

Buttercup's fist glowed fiercely as she scowled at Butch. "You wouldn't dare." A slow smirk made its way onto Butch's face. He always did love a challenge. Woo screamed as she felt his grip around her loosen just slightly.

Instinctively, Woo dug her claws into Butch's arm. He didn't even flinch. "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Let's relax! Let's not do anything crazy!" Butch raised a brow at her, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Just a minute ago you didn't mind dying," His eyes glinted with mischief. "Even told me to drop you."

 _ **RRROOOOAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR!**_

Woo gulped. "I suddenly had a change of heart."

Suddenly a blue streak whizzed around them, and Butch was relieved of Woo and the bike. Butch stared dumbly at his now empty arms before glaring up Bubbles who had Woo and the bike tucked safely in her arms. The two glared at each other.

" _Thank you_." Bubbles spat through her teeth. This was the second time the brute had saved one of her friends, so he did deserve some kind of gratitude even though he was being an ass about the whole ordeal.

Buttercup's nose crinkled. "Seriously, Bubbles–" Bubbles eyes narrowed on her next, shutting her green sister up.

"Now is not the time," She glanced down. "nor the place. We have to get that thing to the beach so we can get rid of it and before Blossom finds out that I haven't done my job yet." She sighed glumly.

With his smirk only growing, Butch began cracking his knuckles. "So the beach, huh?" The three girls balked at him.

"Nobody was fucking talking to you." Buttercup growled but her words fell on deaf ears. Butch's eyes were already glowing with energy as he grinned manically down at the monster below them. Before any of them can stop him, Butch had already nose dived through the air, leaving nothing but a gust of wind behind.

Bubbles gaped, utterly horrified.

Buttercup eyes glowed with venomously. After today, she was not going to have a counterpart and with no warning at all, she took off after Butch. She screamed at the top of her lungs the whole way down. "BUTCH, YOU STUPID FUCK! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Staring after them with her eyes wide with pity, Woo shook her head. Because when Blossom finally shows up and sees all the chaos they caused...she was going to murder them all.

"So...Bubbles, what color do you want your casket to be?"

* * *

"I think here should be a safe distance away."

Boomer grunted in response as he landed on probably one of the only buildings that wasn't on fire in downtown Townsville. Alice hopped off his back all too eager to get a glimpse of her favorite superheroines in action. The bluenette beamed as she raced to the ledge of the skyscrapers roof, watching with excitement as the three headed lizard stormed through the city's streets after Bubbles. Alice looked on with awe. This was her first time seeing an actual monster up close. She knew they were massive but when you were this close, it was surreal. Her nails dig into the sky scrapers ledge, a feeling she couldn't explain bubbling inside her chest.

"Wow! Bubbles is really fast!" Alice enthused breathlessly. She could only make out her blonde friends streak, but that didn't deter her excitement.

Boomer snorted. With his hands tucked in his pockets, he sauntered up beside ecstatic girl. Unlike Alice, his sharp eyes could make out more than the girls light blue streak. Looking closer, he could see the clear and utter panic on the blondes face as the beast gained on her. He watched her intently.

"She isn't flying fast enough," He murmured lowly. "if she wants to live, that is."

Alice smiled, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm sure she has her reason." Boomer sharply sucked his teeth.

"She's an idiot. She should just keep up her shield instead of expending energy by dodging–" He was cut short when he watched as one the heads of the monster snap its jaws onto her, narrowly missing her ankles as backflipped in the air. Alice's lips curved into a smirk.

"I don't think a shield would do any good if she was swallowed whole." She conceded in a smug tone.

Boomer pursed his lips. "Shut up."

Alice giggled, turning away from a pouting Boomer and back to Bubbles. "I think she wants the thing to chase her. Maybe this is apart of the plan."

Boomer leaned idly on the ledge, placing his chin in his palm. "I guess." He muttered gruffly, losing all interest in the girl and the monster chasing after her. For all he cared, she could actually get swallowed whole or burnt to a crisp. Didn't matter much to him; in twenty minutes they'll be gone anyways.

 _ **ROOOOAAAAAAWWWWRRRRR**_

"Oh, look!" Alice suddenly beamed, pointing excitedly at the green streak high in the sky. "Buttercup's here!" Boomer rolled his eyes.

" _Hooray._ " He cheered plainly, he even limply waved his hands in the air before resting them back where they were. _Another person I couldn't give a damn about._ Alice frowned at him. Boomer and his joy kill attitude was about to get thrown right off that building.

"You know, Boomer…" Alice started with a glare. Cerulean irises turned to her. "You really _suck_."

His eyes shun with a hint of mischief. "And _you_ have twelve more minutes." Alice huffed and promptly turned away, pouting. She grumbled something under her breath about him being a dick, knowing he could hear her and Boomer sniggered. "You're also a brat. A spoiled one at that."

Alice flipped him off, not even bothering with looking at him. The sight of her tiny middle finger made a rumble of laughter release from Boomer's throat.

Alice scowled, not finding anything funny. "Screw– _HOLY SHIT!_ "

 _ **BOOM!**_

Alice and Boomer's gazes instantly shot to where they heard the loud echo from. Their eyebrows stretched to their hairlines when they were met with a huge cloud of dust, along with a pained cry from lizard beast. A faint blue streak was still left over, leading to a floating Bubbles, just gawking at the disaster. Boomer squinted. Bubbles looked shocked, stupefied even as she floated there like a deer caught in headlights.

Alice whistled, staring in amazement as Buttercup's person cut through the thick dust and debris. "Well shit. I see why she's called the toughest fighter."

Boomer chortled dimly, shaking his head. "Don't let Butch hear you say that."

Alice smirked. "I'm bet she could give him a run for his money." She mused, her eyelids slanting ever so slightly.

"HA!" Boomer cackled. "That's _cute._ " Their attention was brought back to the fight when a series of rapid explosions went off. Boomer raised a brow. He never once seen Blossom fly in or at least sense her coming. So who–

"Woo can ride a motorcycle?" Alice inquired dubiously, stretching her neck back. She gaped at Boomer. "What the hell kind of motorcycle has bombs in it? Is that even legal? Safe?"

 _ **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWWRRAAAAR**_

Boomer blinked rapidly, as if to clear his already pristine, Chemical X induced eyes. He watched the shiny black bike cut through the haphazard street. On the side of it, Boomer could just make out the small, Morbucks Inc. logo, specifically branded with a small tiara running through the words. Boomer mentally cursed. Of course the thing was one of Princess's designs. The only thing he was mad about was the fact that the girl gave it to fucking Woo. Princess always gave the good shit to the girls.

Boomer pouted like a kid, looking much like Alice at the moment. _He_ wanted a freaking motorcycle with bombs in it too!

Alice suddenly gasped, clutching at the ledge. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Woo's in trouble!" Alice cried, her legs shaking as her eyes were wide with fear. Boomer stared at, not knowing whether or not to grab her in case she decided to jump off the edge. Which she actually looked like she might just do. Her hopping up and down was beginning to make him anxious.

He took a precautious step towards the frantic bluenette. "Alice, relax. Bubbles and Buttercup are there." He glanced there way. The two superheroines were flying their fastest to reach the facing feline who just activated the bikes rocket boosters. The monsters behind her were dangerously close to snapping their jaws onto her. Boomer shook his head. Princess was going to be pissed she finds out about her bike. _RIP Kitty_ _though._

"BOOMER!" Alice abruptly grabbed Boomer's shirt, violently yanking it about. "You have to do something before it's too late!" Boomer looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What the hell could I do?!" He choked, thrashing as Alice shook him. They weren't far away from the tragedy just waiting to come but they were far enough that it would be too late for Boomer to do anything even if he wanted to...which he didn't. Besides, the cat girl would be fine. Boomer heard enough stories around school about how she beat death on multiple occasions.

Below him, Alice continued to vigorously shake him. " _Ohmygod_ Boomer! This is bad! Bubbles and Buttercup aren't going to get to her in time! The things are going to eat her! Boomer do– _oh wait_ ," Alice rambling finally stopped and Boomer arched a brow that. Her gaze was transfixed on what was happening not too far away from them. She released Boomer with a drop of her hands. " _Butch_ , saved her. Never mind."

Boomer was going to have whiplash later because his neck whipped right around at an unbelievable pace. " _Butch!?_ " He repeated incredulously. He clearly didn't hear the girl right because there was no way in hell Butch would do such a thing.

"Yeah, _Butch._ " Alice simply nodded, idly pointing a finger at the air where the superpowered teens floated. Boomer's jaw dropped. "You know, your brother? Green eyes? Black hair?" Her expression turned bitter. "The one who just so happened to _confiscate_ my whole stash of condoms before we left campus." What kind of person first meets someone and then steals all their condoms? The audacity!

"You weren't going to need them anyway." The way Boomer stated that made it seem like a threat. Alice wanted to say something but with the look he was giving her, she thought it best if she just kept her comments to herself.

Focusing back on his brother, Boomer's forehead creased with bewilderment. _What the hell is Butch doing here?_

* * *

"BUTCH! STOP!"

"BLOSSOM IS GOING TO KILL US ALL, JUST SO YOU KNOW!"

"YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCK–"

Butch ignored the three pests that were following not too far behind him. Wind whipped past his ears as he cut through the air. The green Ruff cut to the right, dodging a fiery cloud aiming straight for him. The heat hugged him like a blanket; Butch grinned like a maniac. He welcomed it.

Honestly, the obsidian haired boy didn't have a explanation on why he was doing what he was doing right now. The girls were right. He really wasn't supposed to be there. Where he should've been was stuck in traffic, trying to get his truck out of the chaotic Townsville High parking lot. _But who wanted to do that?_ Traffic was annoying. _People in a frenzy, trying to evacuate were even more annoying._

Plus, he couldn't leave without Boomer and the shrimp. After Blossom had took off into the sky, he went to find the two, only to find Boomer flying in the direction of downtown Townsville with Alice in his arms. Now Butch wasn't exactly babysitter material but he knew that taking a kid to where a gigantic monster was lighting up the place was exactly what you're _not_ supposed to do. The exact opposite of what you're supposed to do. Of course he went to follow them to drag them both back but that thought instantly left his mind when he noticed the terrible shape that downtown was in. Butch found himself just aimlessly wandering the burning streets, looking like a child in a toy story.

The sight sort of reminded him when him and his brothers were small, when they used to terrorize the city. _Those were good memories._ He mused. Besides the even more unbearable heat, Butch was honestly impressed with the destruction done in such a short period of time. It made him giddy just thinking about what kind of monstrosity could cause such damage.

And that's when he saw it.

The monster was humongous. _Huge. Gigantic._ It had three dragon like heads with necks that stretched far in the air. _Butch was sure._ _He counted them like ten times._ Flames spilled out of their mouths. _Blazing flames. Pools of fire that melted anything it touched. Fire even hotter than Brick's._ It's limbs tore through the city's buildings. _It's tail smacked against anything it landed on, destroying it. Claws, slicing through cement and cinder blocks._ The heads roar shook the city. _A rumble that shook his chest; vibrating it as if he was next to a loudspeaker at party._

Butch tingled all over, or more like _twitched._ The little voice inside of him that he had been forced to shut away so long ago, called out to him.

 _Fight...you know you want to._

 _Fight...what are you waiting for?_

 _Fight...DO IT! KILL IT, BUTCH!_

It chanted. The voice repeated the word over and over and the more it said the god forsaken word, the louder it got. Butch let out a moan, sounding damn near sensual. The feeling was getting too hard to fight. The twitches were beginning to be erratic. Right about now, if Brick or Boomer were there, they would have to knock him out before the brute couldn't contain himself any longer. He hadn't felt like this in awhile. The last time being when he beat dog crap out of that shit for brains, Billy. The dick deserved it. Butch knows he isn't the most upstanding student, but at least he didn't go around beating people up for kicks. The act was completely grade school. There were far more other ways to flaunt your power. More _satisfying_ and _fulfilling_ ways than beating up some measly kid at school. If Butch was going to beat anything up. He was going to get his energy's worth.

Butch's eyes twinkled deviously as the sinister, maniac grin stretched across his face. He already decided what he was about to do. Though, he was positive he was going to be in some serious shit after...at least Townsville will be rid of another monster once again.

And then the day will be saved.

By Butch. _The Rowdyruff Boy._

"BUTCH!" Buttercup screeched at the very top of her lungs. Her throat felt like it was on fire from all the screaming she was doing. "BUTCH, I KNOW YOUR ASS HEARS ME! STOP!" At this rate, she was going to lose her voice but she couldn't think of the consequences right now. She needed to stop the hard headed son of a bitch in front of her–and then get the other massive son of a bitch to the beach. And she had to get that all done before Blossom showed up and tore them all a new asshole. That thought alone accelerated her, weaving past a gust of flames. She was almost right on top of Butch with the speed she was going. Bubbles and Woo were a distant memory as she left them behind. Their forms vanishing behind a cloud of smoke.

"Damnit, Butch!" Buttercup swore harshly. She reached a hand out, planning to snag the boy by the back of his shirt. She was too late however. Right when the tips of her fingers brushed against Butch's shirt, she felt a wave of heat coming straight for her. Buttercup had to make a abrupt stop if she didn't want her arm to be turned to charcoal. Unfortunately for her, this meant Butch was able to get away. Buttercup didn't have time to curse before a reverberating growl had snatched away her attention. Turning her head, Buttercup was met with two large pair of red orbs. The orbs illuminated ominously through the dark ash filled cloud.

Buttercup felt sweat run down the sides of her face. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets, having been caught off guard. "Oh sh–" Rows of sharp teeth were headed straight for her.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!**_

Buttercup faltered back, shielding her face with her arms. She didn't know what the thing ate, but it's breath was atrocious. Shaking away the stench, she focused her eyes back on the beast. She didn't know which one it was but it didn't matter much. Her eyes began to glow a hellish red. The heat building in her irises was just begging to be released. Buttercup threw her body forward with a cry, sending laser beam after laser beam at the scaly head. Her eye beams struck the creature in its open mouth, melting areas of the life side of its jaw. The monster's jaws snapped closed with a pained hiss as it fell back. Buttercup didn't waste no time with following up with another attack. She dove into the gray clouds and appeared not a second later right under the monster's jaw. Her small but powerful fist cracked upside the things jaw as she uppercutted it. The monsters head fell back with its tongue out, disappearing into the murky clouds.

 _ **ROOOOOOAAAAWWWR!**_

Buttercup swiped at her nose; a proud smile on her face. Too bad she didn't have time to really send the bastard flying. Bright green eyes darted all around her. She still needed to find Butch.

 _ **GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWRRR!**_

" _COME ON FUCKERS!"_

Well at least it wouldn't be too hard to find him. The boisterous voice came from below her, closer to the ground. Buttercup swallowed stiffly. She just hoped and prayed that the idiot didn't fuck up the city even more. That was only wishful thinking of course. He was her counterpart. The most reckless out of their siblings. It would be a miracle if even a building was left standing.

Buttercup dove into the sky, once more. When she finally found Butch...she didn't know what to be mad at more. The fact that Butch was _effortlessly_ taking on two of the heads at once– _stealing all of the action–_ or that the city's street was far worse than before.

Buttercup _felt_ the creases in her forehead.

A flash of neon green was left where she once was. With an abundant force, Buttercup threw her side down onto one of the monster's heads. Scales and what she was pretty sure was it's skull, had cracked under her.

Butch whistled as the middle head crashed into the asphalt below them. Looking up, his eyes caught Buttercup's. A devilish grin made its way onto his face as he watched her sweaty face fill with anger. "Oh hey, BC! Nice of you to join me." He casually rolled his shoulders, loosening the muscles. His eyes never left hers. "I was waiting for somebody to take _some_ of the heat off me. You showed up just in the knick of time." He subconsciously ducked and flames overtook the space where his head once been.

 _ **ROOOOOOAAAAAWWWRRRRR!**_

Buttercup's eyes flashed. She trembled with anger all over. "Why the hell haven't these things fucking killed you yet!? _LEAVE!_ " She screeched at him before twisting out of the way from another gust of flames. The left head was back for more, keen on getting the raven haired girl back from taking out half of its jaw.

Shrugging, Butch merely chuckled. "Nah. Don't feel like it." He had the nerve to cross his arms behind his head and relax back idly in the sky. Buttercup wanted to murder him right then and there but was suddenly smacked away by one of the beasts jaws.

Butch was just comfortably laying there, watching as Buttercup took on two heads at once as if he was watching UFC. She felt her blood boil as he jeered and hollered at her to do better, infuriating her further.

"Come on, Buttercup! Fuck are you even doing out there!"

Her eye twitched.

"I've seen Bubbles do better!" He shook his head. "This shit is just sad."

Her hands glowed viciously.

"Wowww...you call that a punch?! Who the hell named you the toughest fighter again?"

" _AGHHH!_ " Buttercup's fist exploded inside the left heads right eye and that and the scream that it released rocked Butch's core. His mouth fell open in shock. A sticky dark red substance sprayed forth, covering Buttercup's entire arm and spotting her face. Violently ripping her arm out, she let the monster flail around, it's head and long neck crashing into the buildings around them as it wailed. It's brothers howled too as if they were hurt. They stopped their terrorizing to check on their now one eyed brother.

Butch's eyes were wide. "What the–" In a flash of green, Buttercup was right in his face, bloodied face and all. Her eyes flared with malice as she glowered at Butch. She snatched him up by his collar, pulling him close.

" _Shut the fuck up."_ She hissed darkly. Buttercup ignored the grimace on his face and dug her nails further into his shirt, scratching at his chest.

Butch was forced to turn away. The stench emitting from the creature's blood was nauseating. He moaned, "Dude...you really stink. Shits more foul than your breath in the morning." Buttercup fumed. She changed tactics; her hand went to his throat this time and Butch was even more disgusted.

Buttercup shook him like she wanted to shake the life force out of him. Maybe then he'll shut the fuck up for good! "I'M GOING TO HANG YOU BY YOUR BALLS AND DRAG YOUR ASS THROUGH A FIELD OF LANDMINES–I SWEAR TO FUCKING–"

" _BUTTERCUP!"_

Too busy choking the life out of her counterpart. Buttercup failed to catch wind of the enormous mass of scales heading straight for her and Butch. The greens froze like a deer caught in headlights, just waiting to be skyrocketed out of the sky.

And if it wasn't for Bubbles, it surely would've happened to. The blonde moved with expert swiftness. She may not be able to avoid the impact but at least she could get the two strongest fighters out of the way. Having two fighters is far better than one measly one. So after shoving both her sister and Butch out of the way, Bubbles braced herself for the pain that was soon to come. And it came with an ungodly amount of force.

A piercing smack rang through air when the large tail of the monster connected with Bubbles body. Bubbles vision went black as she was catapulted through the sky. She went through five buildings before finally crash landing inside a skyscraper, causing the whole building to shake from the force.

If it wasn't for Boomer grabbing her, Alice would've flipped right off the side of the ledge. Alice's eyes bugged out her head. Without delay, the girl snatched her arm out of Boomer's grip and took off towards the door that led to the staircase. Behind her, Boomer cursed loudly. The last thing he wanted was to face the Puff. The Puff that stated clearly to get Alice out of harm's way. He felt an unpleasant feeling well up inside his stomach, just thinking about the tongue lashing he was about get. As he bound down the stairs behind Alice, he hoped and prayed that the blonde was out cold.

Alice took the steps three at time. Jumping down the stairs to desperately get to the floor that she thought Bubbles would be at. _She didn't land too far down from us._ She thought frantically. When she finally arrived to the fifty-fifth floor, she noticed that mostly everything was knocked over and in disarray. _This has to be it_. Alice threw open every door she stumbled on, not spending more than a second of peeking in. Anything that wasn't Bubbles was irrelevant to her at the moment.

Rounding the hallway, Alice noticed that the second to last door was blown clean off its hinges. Right away, she bolted towards it. "Boomer, she's in here!" She called over her shoulder to a idly sauntering Boomer. His hands were buried deep inside his pockets and you could tell from the frown on his face that he wanted to be anywhere but there. That didn't deter Alice though. She ran inside the turnt over room, only sparing a seconds glance at the huge hole in the glass windows where Bubbles came in from. Sliding to her knees, her little body fell right next to where Bubbles was crumbled into a fetal position in the far right corner of the room. Hastily, Alice pushed aside any fallen debris that rested on top of her. Once her body was clear, with careful hands, she cradled Bubbles head on to her lap.

Worry was sprawled over Alice's face as she inspected her unresponsive friend. Dusty blonde curls spilled over Alice's lap. Bubbles clothes was torn to shreds, leaving harsh scratches and torn flesh in it's openings. Her sports bra couldn't even be considered a bra anymore. It was mere rags at this point. The fabric just barely covered the areola of her nipples. Alice blushed once seeing this. Looking feverishly around, she didn't see anything useful that'll help with covering her up and she couldn't exactly give Bubbles her shirt. Bubbles chest was much too big fit her extra small shirt. When she heard Boomer's footsteps enter the room, she felt her stomach drop. Oh, shit…"

Bubbles chose that unfortunate moment to begin to stir. " _Ermmm…_ " Alice felt her heart hammer against her chest. Boomer was almost here.

She tried covering her Bubbles chest with her arms but that proved to be futile. Her arms were too skinny. "Shit. Shit. Shit!"

Bubbles face scrunched up in puzzlement. " _Alice...did you just curse?_ " Her nose wrinkled as her head twisted in Alice's lap. Bubbles felt arms press uncomfortably on her chest and subconsciously went to move them. All while, her body was still trying to process the pain it was in. " _Urghhh…"_

Alice heard Boomer footfalls come to an abrupt end. "Holy shit!" She heard him breathe and immediately her eyes went to his, which were on Bubbles tattered clothed chest. Bubbles was nearly awake too.

Boomer's jaw was slack. Just an hour ago he was daydreaming about what the fleshy mounds looked like and now, as if God heard him, here they were in all their glory. Boomer sent his gratitude to the man above. He was going to church next weekend for sure.

Alice felt her brow twitch. She gave him a pointed look. "Really? You're just going to stare like some pig?"

Boomer shushed her, a little drool escaping his parted lips. "Be quiet, Alice. I may never get to enjoy this moment again." Alice began searching for something to throw at him.

" _Wait…_ " Alice froze. Boomer was still stuck on stupid to realize that Bubbles eyes started to flutter open. " _Alice? What the…"_ The grogginess in her voice was slowly starting to diminish.

Alice blinked.

Bubbles eyes cracked open.

Sapphire eyes awoken to a pair of chocolate ones.

Alice didn't know what to do or say. So instead, with a nervous smile, she said the first thing that came to mind.

" _Hiii..._ "

Bubbles mouth fell open.

"What. The. Fuck."

Alice's arms flailed. "W–w–wait! Before you explode, we can–"

Bubbles torso shot up, startling them all. "What the heck are you doing here, Alice!?" Her bruised fingers latched onto Alice's small shoulders. "Boomer was supposed to take you back to campus! _Away_ from here!" Spit flew from her mouth as she growled in Alice's face. Her eyes suddenly flashed, recalling what the bluenette just said.

Bubbles blinked. Leaning forward, hers and Alice's noses were just an inch apart. "And what do you mean, _we_?!"

Alice's dough shaped eyes were wide with fear. Her lips were tight as she stared back into Bubbles stony blue irises. The saliva that was in her throat went down slow and hard. " _Boomer._ " She all but squeaked. Both their eyes veered towards the blonde boy, who was trying to inconspicuously tiptoe his way to the door.

"BOOMER!" Bubbles roar shook the room.

"Fuck." Boomer vehemently mouthed. Slowly he turned around to a very pissed and nearly topless Bubbles. It really wasn't a terrible sight, honestly. With her on her hands and knees, glaring up at him with her cleavage on full display...it was actually kind of hot. His dick twitched inside his shorts and Boomer resisted the urge to groan. In his head, he recited all the reasons why he hated the girl to calm his raging hormones.

Bubbles was oblivious to it all. She was too furious to question the stiff expression on the boy's face, the slight breeze on her exposed breast, or the pain that was starting to register through her body at that matter.

"WHAT THE HELL, BOOMER?!" She belted, shifting so she could rest her weight on her butt instead. She ached all over but that didn't deter her rage. Boomer put Alice's life in danger by bringing her here. She was going to kill him! "YOU PROMISED TO GET ALICE TO SAFETY!" Her eyes burned with anger. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

Boomer averted his eyes, feeling like a child getting scolded. His fingers dug into his pockets and his eyebrows furrowed with irritation.

With her fists clenched on her knees, Bubbles kept on. She didn't even care about the sparks that were beginning to dance around him. "Can't you follow a simple request?! What if something would've happened? What if Alice was caught in one of the fires? What if–"

"YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LET SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HER?!" Boomer erupted, his tone sharp with venom. The lights that were still working on the floor instantly blew out.

Bubbles body jutted forward. Her tone holding the same venom as him. He thought he could blow a fuse? The freaking nerve of him..."YOU NEVER KNOW! YOUR CARELESS ACTIONS COULD'VE GOTTEN HER KILLED! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN THINKING BY BRINGING HER HERE!?"

Boomer sucked his teeth, spitting at her feet. His eyes held the utmost disdain for the girl. "Who the hell do you think I am?" He hissed and Bubbles bit her lip. "As if I would let something happen to her. I'm not weak like you. I'm not the one getting smacked through buildings."

Bubbles eyes flared and it took everything in Alice to hold her back from jumping the boy. "I GOT SMACKED THROUGH BUILDINGS BECAUSE I SAVED YOUR SORRY BROTHER'S ASS!" Boomer sniffed at her. Bubbles bruised body shook in Alice's hold. She wanted nothing more but to punch a hole in Boomer's face. "BY THE WAY, YOU NEED TO COME GET HIM BEFORE HE DESTROYS ALL OF DOWNTOWN!"

Boomer snarled like an animal. "WELL THAT'S JUST TOO DAMN BAD!"

Alice was practically sitting on Bubbles to restrain her. The direction of the fight was taking a disastrous turn and she was pretty sure the two blondes were going to start brawling next if she didn't do something. "Bubbles! Stop!" Alice grunted as Bubbles and Boomer spat insults at each other. They were ready to go at any second. "Bubbles, don't be mad at him! Please!"

Bubbles bristled. Her blazing eyes went to Alice. "What the hell do you mean, _don't be mad at him_? He should've never brought you here, Alice! The city is like a fiery death trap if you haven't noticed!"

"I know," Alice feverishly shook her head. They both were a panting sweaty mess. Alice sheepishly turned her head. "but it isn't his fault…it's mine."

Bubbles leaned back on her arms, so she could get a clear look on the bluenette's face. Her eyes briefly landed on a tense Boomer before landing back on the girl on top of her. Bubbles eyes narrowed, telling Alice to explain and quickly.

Alice fiddled with fingers. "I kind of convinced Boomer to take me to see you and your sisters fight." Bubbles eyes flashed and Alice's lips trembled. "I just wanted to see you guys fight up close." She sputtered. "We were only supposed to watch for twenty minutes. That's all and then we were going to leave."

Bubbles was still pissed. Alice knew it. Her shoulders were still tense with anger and her eyes were a scorching blue. Alice just didn't want her to be pissed at Boomer anymore. The last thing she wanted was for her two friends to fight all because of her careless actions. So swallowing her fear, she faced Bubbles head on and sighed. "Bubbles, if there's anyone you should be angry at, it should be me. Boomer was going to take me straight back to school, I swear. But I just _really really really_ wanted to see you in action and I started to beg and–"

With her eyes closed, Bubbles held her hand out, signaling her to stop. Her other hand ran through her dirty blonde tresses. She exhaled a long deep breath. Bubbles was tired. Her body was sore and beaten. Her throat burned from all the screaming she had been doing. She could feel the Chemical X in her veins healing all of the cuts and bruises on her body, which was never a pleasant feeling. Shampoo and a deep conditioning was calling her name. _Lord,_ a shower had been on her mind since Mitch's game. Her favorite sneakers were probably beat now. She'll need to beg the Professor for another pair. That was going to be a pain.

Bubbles sighed once more. She was tired. Lifting her head, she stared solemnly at the girl before her. She was too tired to be scold her. Bubbles knew first hand how very well convincing Alice could be so she really couldn't blame Boomer. At least she knew now that she wasn't the only sucker there.

Resting a hand on top of Alice's head, she gently smoothed out all of the wild tresses on her crown. A soft smile spread across Bubbles face. "Okay…" She said and pulled Alice into a hug, surprising both her and Boomer. "Just promise me you won't do something like this again, please." Bubbles eyes veered up to an awkward looking Boomer. Their eyes met and Bubbles gave him a firm glare. "That goes for you too…"

His nose wrinkled.

A small smile lit up Bubbles face as she eased out of the embrace. Her arm was still wrapped around Alice's head, her fingers affectionately running through her hair. "Promise?" She said again, quickly glancing up at Boomer. She was pulling teeth by asking him this but she needed to know that he won't be endangering Alice anymore.

Both of them reluctantly nodded, looking much like small children under Bubbles stern gaze. Boomer, because he didn't much like being told what to do. Especially by Bubbles. Alice, well...she had her own reasoning. Bubbles smiled triumphantly.

"Now…" The corners of her mouth began to twitch. "Alice, can you _please_ get off of my legs. You're heavier than you look."

Alice blinked. "Oh...umm…" She didn't know how to tell Bubbles this, but restraining her earlier wasn't the only reason why she sitting on top of her. She was also trying to block Boomer's view of her open chest. Alice glanced down at Bubbles ample chest. Really, she was shocked that she hadn't noticed it yet. The things were _really_ out there. Just sitting up so nicely; firm and squishy too! You know, looking at them...Alice couldn't really blame Boomer for gawking. Bubbles was truly blessed with a nice rack.

Bubbles arched a brow. She was growing impatient and her legs were killing her. "Well, Alice?"

Behind them, a roguish smirk was starting to make its way across Boomer's face. Alice was stalling and he knew very well why. "Yeah, Alice." He coaxed suggestively. "Bubbles is probably _really_ sore. You should give her some room to stretch." Alice felt her eye twitch.

 _Why this dirty, no good…_ Alice placed her hands on Bubbles shoulders and lightly pushed at them. She smiled sweetly. "Bubbles, you should probably lie down for a couple of minutes. That monster hit you pretty hard." _Lay down. Lay down. Lay down._

"No, no, no! It's best if you walk a hit like that off." Boomer suggested, cutting in. He took a step forward, his eyes glinted knowingly. "I could help you stretch your arms if you want, Bubbles. It's the least I could do for bringing Alice here."

Alice craned her neck to glare sharply at him. "You are just repulsive." Boomer's smirk only widened.

"Up, up, up, Alice! Bubbles needs her legs." He shouted with a clap of his hands. He took another step forward. From there he could see the top of Bubbles chest perfectly. Boomer's grin stretched from ear to ear.

Alice hopped to her feet to shove him back. "Stop being gross!" All while, Bubbles sat there, perplexed. She was confused on what the two were going on about and her curiosity was getting the best of her. Slowly, she started to rise to her feet.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Bubbles dubiously asked, pushing up on her knee.

 _Oh God…_ Alice glanced at her, a antsy look in her eyes. Her chest was even worse standing up and Boomer was just drinking his fill of the sight. Bubbles was one hell of a forbidden fruit. "Nothing. Sit back down." Alice said quickly, pushing even more forcefully at Boomer's chest. But this just made Bubbles even more curious.

Bubbles brows furrowed. She wanted to ask why Boomer looked like a fish out of water. "Alice," She started sternly and then crossed her arms under her breast. Bubbles swore she heard a moan pass through Boomer's lips. "What's going on?"

Boomer couldn't contain himself any longer. "Bubbles, what size cup are you?! You're about a forty B right? Or thirty-eight B?" Bubbles face jaw went slack.

Alice's little fists pounded at his chest. "YOU'RE BEING FUCKING DISGUSTING!"

Bubbles didn't know what she was more shocked by. Hearing Alice drop an F-bomb for the very first time or the fact that Boomer had accurately guessed her bra size. _Ahem..forty b-cup._ The only thing she wanted to know now was, why was the topic of his question about her breast? Unless…

Bubbles dared looked down at herself.

Then her entire face went scarlet.

And finally, she screamed. _Loud._

Still screaming, Bubbles dropped back onto her butt. Her arms hugged her chest region in a vice like grip and knees were brought to her chin. She screamed for what felt like minutes, shaking her head furiously as she cried into her knees. " _Nonononono!_ This cannot be happening! Please tell me that this is just a nightmare." She had just given her number one enemy the peep show of his lifetime. Karma was obviously out to get her this week.

Boomer shamelessly grinned as he shook his head. "This is definitely happening. You are certainly not dreaming." Bubbles cried even louder. "You also have _very_ nice tits, by the way." Bubbles shrieked at his vulgar words.

"Boomer! Stop!" Alice screeched from below him. She was still pouring feverishly at his chest. "Stop teasing her! You're making things worse!" Boomer paid her no mind. His attention was solely on a distraught Bubbles. His tongue swiped over his lips.

"Can I touch them?"

Bubbles picked her head up to scowl sourly at him. "Y–YOU PERVERT!" Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and when she saw the longing salacious grin on Boomer's face, her hand went to throw the closest thing nearest to her–which evidently was a piece of the missing door. Boomer had to duck to avoid getting smacked in the face by the splintering wood.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"PIG!"

She threw what used to be a desk lamp. Boomer pushed Alice out of the way as he side stepped it.

"IT'S NOT THAT SERIOUS!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Bubbles threw what was left of a chair. Boomer caught it in midair and tossed it aside.

"WOULD YOU QUIT ACTING LIKE A CHILD!?"

"NO!" She screamed, finding something else to chuck at him.

Before Bubbles could throw the broken flat screen in her hand, Alice stepped in between the two bickering blondes. " _ENOUGH!_ " She pointed seethingly at Bubbles. "Bubbles, put the goddamn tv down!" Bubbles stupidly blinked and there was a loud crash heard afterwards. Alice then turned her heated glare onto Boomer. "Boomer, take off your shirt. I'm giving it to Bubbles."

Boomer veered back in outrage. "Why the hell do I have to give her my shirt?! She just threw fucking office decor at me!"

"You were just gawking at her like she was a piece of meat!" Alice countered angrily.

"YEAH!" Bubbles interjected.

Boomer exasperatedly threw his arms over his head. "It's not my fault her boobs were just out there!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU STARE AT THEM!"

"I'M A BOY WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?! I SEE BOOBS– _NICE BOOBS–_ I'M GOING TO LOOK!"

"DON'T CALL MY BOOBS NICE YOU PERVERT!" Bubbles furiously searched for something else to throw.

Alice's skull felt like it was threatening to split open. The insanity of it all was nauseating. There was no reason why two eleventh graders were acting like children. _Oh, the irony._

"Boomer!" Alice snapped, snatching him up by the hem of his shirt. "Take off the fucking shirt! Right now!" She was lifting the fabric up, exposing his well endowed abs all for Bubbles to see. _She guessed correct earlier. Boomer indeed did have an six pack._ Bubbles felt her face heat up even more and buried her face into her knees to hide the blush. She was thankful that Boomer was too busy struggling with Alice to notice it.

"ALICE, GET OFF OF ME!"

"Shut up! I don't even see why you're complaining, you have a tank top on underneath!"

"LET GO!"

"I don't even want to wear his stupid shirt…" Bubbles murmured to herself, pouting into her knees. This had to be one of the worst days of her life and she couldn't fathom why her luck was so bad for last couple of days. _What did I do to deserve this? I'm a good person!_ Out of nowhere, her head was blanketed by a soft fabric.

"Here Bubbles, put this on." Alice had successfully wrestled the blonde Ruff out of his shirt, leaving him sulking at her side glaring at the expensive fabric on top of Bubbles head. She made no move to put the shirt on thought and Boomer's nostrils flared. Huffing, he aggressively waved a hand out in front him.

"She doesn't even want to put it on!"

"Well maybe if you turned around, she could!." Alice snorted, rolling her eyes back onto Bubbles. "C'mon Bubbles, that mutant lizard out there isn't going to kill itself." Bubbles only groaned. Alice sighed deeply. "Boomer didn't even see _much_. It's not like your whole bra is gone." It wasn't a complete lie. Yes, her sports bra was merely hanging together by some threads but she wasn't completely topless. Her nipples were still covered. That's a good thing, right? Bubbles just needed to look at the bright side of things. At least the whole city didn't see her love jugs. She should be happy that it was only her and Boomer and besides, neither one of them were going to go around bragging about it…

Alice's eyes flipped warily onto the boy beside her.

At least that's what she hoped.

Sucking in a breath, Boomer hissed through his teeth, "I don't see why she can't fight like how she is. She fought in much more skimpier shit before!"

Alice immediately felt her headache coming back. "Boomer, shut–"

"I'M A SUPERHERO, NOT A STRIP TEASE YOU ASSHOLE!" Bubbles venomously lashed out, glaring daggers up at her counterpart who only just carelessly shrugged his shoulders. He leered down at her with a wry sneer on his face.

"Could've fooled me."

The blonde on the floor felt her body shake with rage. That did it. Bubbles was ready to say to hell with the shirt and strangle him with it instead. He was lucky she needed the damn thing to fight in or she would've made good on that threat. The idea sounded much more pleasing anyway. The insufferable jerk would be silenced and he would have his shirt he so desperately wanted back. A win win situation.

With a careful arm placed over her chest, Bubbles used her other hand and snatched the large shirt from over her head. She slowly brought the shirt up to her chest while having an intense glare off with Boomer. His face contorted into confusion, watching as Bubbles brought his shirt up higher to meet her nose. Boomer and Alice arched a brow.

"Bubbles, what are you doing?"

Bubbles inhaled deeply, sniffing the shirt all over. Alice and Boomer blanched at her, staring dumbly as she flipped the fabric around to inspect it further.

"I'm checking to make sure it's okay to wear." She cut her eyes at Boomer. "I'm not so sure about Boomer's hygiene regimen." Boomer eye twitched furiously.

Bubbles took a whiff under the armpit of the shirt. So far, she didn't smell anything rancid. That's a good sign, but that could just mean the shirt was fairly new or Boomer just had a really nice smelling deodorant. She took another deep inhale around the collar. " _Hm?_ " She hummed, her brows lifting ever so slightly. She sniffed again, familiarizing herself with the scent. Bubbles felt her teeth grit, and dare she admit…

Whatever cologne Boomer had on...actually smelt pretty nice. Like, really really _nice._ It was, to her, a sugary cinnamon kind of smell. Not too strong but not light either. Bubbles wanted to kick herself for sniffing it yet again, harder than before. She couldn't help herself though. The scent was lovely.

"Are you going keep drooling all over my shirt or are you going to put it on?" Bubbles eyes went wide, a small blush tinting her cheeks. She met Boomer's eyes and just as quickly turned away at the mirth written on his face. Alice even had the gall to giggle, making things even more awkward for the blonde.

Embarrassed, Bubbles twisted all the way around with an flustered pout. Her cheeks puffed out as she glared at the huge hole where she crashed in from. "Shut up. I was _not_ drooling. I just blacked out from the nasty smell that was coming off of your shirt." Peeling off her shredded sports bra, she glared snootily at him from over her shoulder. "You stink by the way, but I guess you're used to the smell, huh?"

Alice just shook her head with a sigh. She waited for Boomer to reply back with something equally insulting and childish but instead, he was oddly quiet. Looking at him, Alice brows furrowed. _You have to be kidding me_. She thought. Following his line of sight, she wanted to know why again, the blonde Ruff was looking like thirsty idiot. She didn't have to look far though.

Alice mentally slapped herself. _Idiots_ , she was surrounded by idiots.

Gawking like a fool, Boomer was too enthralled by the smooth skin which was Bubbles back. A few moles dotted her skin here and there, but other than that, her skin was a clear unblemished canvas. Was he wrong for wanting to ruin that? To mark up and down her spine? To yank her by those golden curls of hers and bend her over–

" _Boomer._ " He heard someone hiss, a droopy smile forming on his face. He shook the voice off. Bubbles was lifting her arms over her head to pull on his shirt, a deep arch in her back. Boomer felt himself twitch in the lower region in his pants.

" _Boomer Jojo!_ " The voice was much more firmer this time. He promptly shook the voice away again until this time, the voice was accompanied by a hard tip of someone's shoe connecting with the side of knee. He instantly doubled over.

"FUCK!"

Bubbles jumped, the hem of the shirt unceremoniously falling from her hands and covering her body. Her body twisted around abruptly to see what was all the commotion was about. She wasn't surprised to see Boomer hopping around, holding his stinging knee with Alice heatedly snapping at him.

"You are such a freaking pervert!" Alice snarled with her hands on her hips. "How do you go from wanting to kill her to looking like you want to rip the rest of her clothes off?!"

Bubbles gasped. "He what?!" With Boomer's shirt now on, she had nothing holding her back from clocking him upside his jaw.

"Shut up!" Boomer growled. "I wasn't even looking at her like that just now!" _Liar_. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Right…" She drawled dully. "Sure you weren't." Boomer grimaced unkindly.

"I wasn't!"

"Okay."

"I'm serious, Alice!"

"Mhm."

" _So just how were you looking at me?_ " Bubbles suddenly asked, cutting in on their banter. Her arms were folded across her chest with a cocked brow, eyes on her noticeably agitated counterpart.

Boomer grit his teeth. He didn't have to explain himself to her. Snorting, he turned away. "It doesn't matter. Let it go." The slight pink on his cheeks went unnoticed to both of the girls around him.

Bubbles began to rise to her feet. The hem of Boomer's shirt fell to her mid thigh. The collar of the fabric hung loosely slightly off her right shoulder. Grasping her curls into a ponytail, she freed her hair from underneath the back of the shirt. She glared critically at Boomer. Her eyes ran up his form, over his broad chest and toned arms, stopping on his face. "Whatever…" She spat solemnly, not wanting to argue. Bubbles couldn't spare anymore time to waste with him. She still had a job to do.

Steely sapphire eyes veered to the smaller figure next to the boy. "Alice, this time have Boomer take you back school. I'm serious this time too." Her eyes flashed onto Boomer before landing back on Alice. "I want you to send me your location once you get back to campus."

Alice pouted but nodded without rebuttal.

"And if I find out Boomer, that you took her anywhere else then I'm gonna nail your balls to a tree." Bubbles eyes showed promise to that thread as she glowered at a slow blinking Boomer. He was unfazed by the threat on his genitals.

"Yeah, yeah…" He waved her off with a growl. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving now?"

Bubbles huffed, taking a step back. Her eyes glowed ominously, filling with energy as she started to float. "Just do what I said, Boomer and then afterwards, come get your idiot brother before you're picking him up in a body bag. Blossom isn't going to be so lenient as Buttercup and I if she finds him here." The blondes shared one last scowl at one another before before Bubbles flew out of the wreck in the wall. Boomer watched as Alice ran after her, stopping before she fell right off the ledge. She waved vigorously after Bubbles slim streak.

"BE CAREFUL BUBBLES! DO YOUR BEST!" Her arm in the air slowed as Bubbles turned into a mere dot in the sky. Staring father in the distance, Alice could just make out two faint green streaks in the air. The streaks whizzed around the towering creature, sending blow after blow. Alice's pupils dilated, making her irises an inky black. A demented grin that spread looked misplaced on her childlike face.

 _Looky, Looky Alice! Aren't they magnificent?_

Alice's jaw trembled. Bloodthirst lacing her malevolent black eyes that weren't her had now joined the fight. Her sonic scream rang through the air, dazing the creature. Alice was in awe.

 _How wonderful!_ _Powerful! Oh,_ _ **yes!**_

Alice felt her knees shake in pleasure. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

 _Ali, le_ _ **t's play with them...**_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Part two to this chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this one.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and favs and follows. Don't be shy to keep them coming.**_

 _ **Now...*passes out from exhaustion***_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** _All rights to the Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken._

* * *

 _ **Born This Way:**_

 _ **Those Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Outta Me!**_

* * *

" _That's how you get rid of a monster, you big, fat, doo-doo headed whiners!"_

 _-_ _Bubbles Utonium_

* * *

" _Over here Paul, I want you to get a clear shot of this with me in it!"_ The vicious Lauren Wilde, a newscaster from Channel 4 News, barked.

Her camera man followed the intimidating woman closely as they cut through the hazardous street. Unlike her crew, Lauren didn't even bat an eye at the wrecked buildings and flipped over cars. She raced through the chaos like a professional track star, hopping over cinder blocks and sidestepping small fires. If anyone was more determined to get the scoop in Townsville, it was Lauren.

 _Fucking amateurs._ She bitterly hissed in her head. Here she was breezing through burning and debris filled streets in six inch heels but the men with her had the audacity to be moving like freaking snails! Her boss, Carl was going to get a ear full about this later! She refused to work like this, damnit!

Laura sent a very sharp glare over her shoulder. "Paul and Brian, if you two don't move those stubby shits you call legs then I will have you fucking FIRED!" Paul and Brian felt their blood run cold at the woman's biting tone. Their pace quickly picked up, even with the heavy camera equipment they gripped tightly in their arms. If they dropped it, they knew for sure that Laura would beat them over the head with the mic in her hand and that would be the end of their careers and working brain cells.

Running behind her, Paul and Brian peered over Laura to get a look at where they were headed. Then men shared a brief look.

Lauren was a _mad_ woman.

Up ahead, the fierce battle with the Powerpuff Girls and the enormous monster raged on and the men swore they felt a small amount bile leak into their boxers.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRR!**_

Brian and Paul felt their legs wobble in fear but with their jobs on the line, they couldn't afford to chicken out now. If anything gave them motivation to not fall on their faces, it would be Laura's strong calf muscles and the way her butt swayed in the tight pencil skirt she wore. How she moved so quickly in it, add in the heels, the men didn't have a clue.

"MOVE YOUR ASSES!"

"Y–Yes ma'am!" They collectively croaked.

Stopping at a corner, Lauren peaked down the street and grinned. Just a few blocks down was where the monster and the girls were and not a officer or another reporter in sight. The view was perfect from where they were at; close enough to catch everything that was happening but still a safe distance away. Lauren smirked. Her direct deposit was going to be lovely next week. Lauren Wilde was getting that new Prada bag she just seen last week!

"Come on boys, it's showtime!" Lauren stepped into the middle of street like she was taking a casual stroll on a beach. Flipping her strawberry blonde tresses, it was as if the chaos going on around them was all but a thought of mind. She primped herself like she was getting ready for a photoshoot for an issue in Vogue instead of preparing on delivering the news about the highly dangerous monster fight behind her.

The men hastily set up the camera equipment, sweating like dogs at the thought of their lives being in danger because of the proximity of the fight. At any second the fight could change direction and come barreling down towards them. But did Lauren care?

Lauren was touching up her makeup, reapplying the mauve colored lipstick on her thin lips. She was totally indifferent at their ordeal.

Brian swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing slowly. "Pardon me, Miss Wilde…" Lauren didn't even bother glancing at him and he took that as a sign to continue. What a fool he was. "Are you sure you want to film here? We're pretty close."

Capping her lipstick, she fixated a glare on him. Her viper green eyes bored a hole through his skull and Brian immediately regretted opening his fat mouth. "Of course I want to film here!" She exasperated, her fists clenched tightly together. "Why the fuck else do you think we ran all the way here, so you two could lose some pounds? I want to be as close as possible to the girls! Those bastards at CNN were right in the middle of the last monster attack! Now shut the hell up and get that camera–"

"We're live!" Paul brusquely announced and immediately, Lauren's whole demeanor did a 360. Her indignant expression contorted to one much panic stricken and anxious. Paul and Brian fought the urge to roll their eyes at such an act. The woman was clearly in the wrong profession.

"Good afternoon, Townsville. I'm Lauren Wilde with Channel 4 News. Today has been a devastating day for the city," Lauren moved with precaution, slowly stepping deeper into the street. "As you can see, this street, just like many others, has been completely destroyed." Paul and Brian panned their camera to show the ruins before coming back to Lauren. "Behind me, the monster, what could be described as a three headed lizard could be seen fighting Buttercup and Bubbles. It's one of the biggest monsters we've seen all year!" Lauren placed a hand to her ear, as her eyes ventured off to a daze.

"My sources are telling me that Blossom is grouped with some of the Ground Team members helping put out fires and with evacuations after splitting off from Bubbles not too long ago. Bubbles was then seen being chased after the monstrosity _alone_ , before Buttercup came to her aid."

 _ **ROOOOAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRR!**_

"Oh my…" Lauren gasped, twisting around so she could see what was going on. "It seems Buttercup–wait. _No,_ " Her eyes squinted and then went huge at her new realization because that sure wasn't who she thought it was. Lauren had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from blowing her act from the excitement bubbling within her. _No one is going to believe this…_ Lauren faced back to the camera, ignoring the bemused faces of Paul and Brian.

"It seems, _Butch Jojo_ , a former Rowdyruff Boy, well known as one of the sons of the nefarious Mojo Jojo and Him has joined the battle, assisting the girls in taking down the monster!"

Paul and Brian's jaws dropped. _Butch, the Rowdyruff Boy is helping the Powerpuff Girls?!_ It was unbelievable! If they weren't witnessing it with their own two eyes right then, they would've brushed it off like it was a joke.

Somehow, in their utterly stupefied states, they were able to pan the cameras onto the action. Zooming in, The managed to get a clear image of Butch's powerful fist land against the left monster head's cranium. The force from the impact shattered most of its scales running along its face and the beast wailed pitifully.

"Butch looks to be giving the beast a run for its money!" Lauren prompted, a false, bright and hopeful smile on her face. "The former _bad boy_ may be the ace on winning this fight! I'm sure once Blossom arrives, she'll figure out a plan to put this horrid creature down for good!"

 _That's right, Lauren. Psych the citizens up. Sell the story. You want that new Prada bag, don't you?_ Lauren was grinning her ass off as she mentally coached herself as imaginary dollar signs appeared around her. Who was going to be News Anchor of the month? She was.

Whilst Lauren was going on about the fight behind her, Paul and Brian warily watched the sky. Their eyes darted back and forth between Lauren and the battle. With grim expressions, their eyes caught a bright blue light get smacked out of the sky by the monsters large talons. Paul and Brian's eyes bugged out of their heads. They would've paid no mind to it if the light wasn't headed straight for them.

"M–Miss Wilde…" Paul stammered quietly, his fingers trembling on the camera he held. "E–excuse me," The blue light grew brighter the closer it came.

Lauren's eyes narrowed slightly, not giving away her ire. But beneath those green irises was a threat telling them to shut their mouths or else hell was to come.

Brian hissed between his teeth. Here they were just trying to save the wretched bitch and she couldn't get her head out of her ass! "Miss Lauren! We really should–"

Lauren's eye twitched as she choked the grip of her mic with her hands. Her knuckles turned white under the extreme pressure. Unbeknownst to her, the light behind her was starting to be blinding. Paul and Brian had to shield their eyes with their cameras.

"Miss Lauren!"

Lauren had just about had it. "What is wrong with you two!?" Her hands were on her hips and the look she gave them was intended for death. She was going use those cameras and bash their freaking skulls in.

Paul was the first to speak up. "I think Bubbles is–"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The ground around them shook as Bubbles skidded across the asphalt like a bowling ball, creating a deep crater as she barreled down the street. Having fallen, Lauren, Paul, and Brian watched in horror as Bubbles body was thrown about in the gravel.

Snapping out of it, Brian reached out a hand to Lauren. "Miss Lauren…" She slapped his hand away.

"Did you get that?" Lauren brusquely asked, already picking herself up from ground. Brian and Paul stared at her like she had two heads. She glanced at a disoriented Bubbles before turning back to them. In her eyes, they looked pathetic. "Follow me!" She ordered and then took off like a race horse, not a falter in her stride.

Paul and Brian just sat there dumbfounded, staring after the crazy woman before her sharp voice cut assaulted their eardrums.

"I SAID COME ON! AND KEEP THOSE CAMERAS ROLLING!"

Brian gritted his teeth together but complied nonetheless. "I really don't get paid enough for this…"

"Me and you, both." Paul moaned bitterly.

Lauren moved like a woman on mission. Her legs moved expertly through the debris that was left from Bubbles fall. She held back the twitches that threatened to give away the devilish grin on her face. She had to feign a worried reporter afterall to appeal to the citizens. Not a money hungry woman that was desperate for a raise and out for an exhilarating story.

"Bubbles?!" Lauren called, stopping where she thought Bubbles had landed. She fanned away dust from her face and squinted to see through the thick dust in the air. "Bubbles Utonium!?" Her heels clicked against the cracked pavement as she continuously called out to the teen superheroine. It wasn't until she stepped on something that felt squishy, did she stop.

" _Oww...that's my ribs."_

Lauren blinked down.

"Bubbles!" Lauren exclaimed, dropping to her knees to help the bruised and beaten girl back on her feet. Bubbles small form was curled up, as she clutched carefully at her head. It throbbed painfully. "Bubbles, are you okay?" Lauren lifted her head and snarled. "PAUL, BRIAN, SHE'S OVER HERE! HURRY UP!"

"WE'RE COMING, MISS LAUREN!"

With Lauren's help, Bubbles was able to sit up. "Lauren?" Bubbles head was still hazy, but the name sounded very familiar to her. Bubbles stopped massaging her temples to peer up into the woman's green eyes. The color was only vaguely familiar but her face was slowly but surely coming to her.

Lauren was very pleased that Bubbles was responsive. This way, she could respond to all the questions she was about to ask. "Bubbles, thank goodness you're okay!" She helped the smaller blonde to her feet. "I'm Lauren Wilde from Channel 4 News. Do you remember?"

Bubbles heard a little light bulb flicker on inside her foggy brain. _Lauren Wilde…_ Bubbles knew Lauren for being the overly persistent woman that always had a heap of questions for them whenever she saw them. A real pest, is how Buttercup would describe her. "Ahh...yes. How can I not remember you, Miss Lauren?" Bubbles sighed and Lauren promptly beamed.

"That's great! I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me!"

Bubbles frowned. _Questions?_ Did this lady forget about the huge monster that her and sister been fighting for the past hour? Or was her mind just playing tricks on her? Lauren did just watch her get smacked out of the sky afterall.

Bubbles glanced up at it in the distance. Yup, her mind functioning correctly. The three headed demogorgon was still there, with two green streaks buzzing around it. She shook her head before turning back to an upbeat Lauren.

"Miss Lauren...I really don't think now is a great time–" Bubbles was cut off by a wave of the reporter's manicured hand.

"Nonsense," Lauren dismissed. "I only have a few questions. We'll only take a minute or two. Your sister and Butch Jojo–" Bubbles felt her jaw tighten at the mention of the ruffians name. "should be able to hold the beast off. Speaking of which..."

Bubbles didn't like where the conversation was headed. She openly cringed when Lauren leaned forward, invading Bubbles personal space. It was at that moment, Lauren's two cameraman decided to appear with their cameras pointed and rolling.

 _Oh crap..._

" _Just why is Butch Jojo, former Rowdyruff Boy, aiding you girls in this fight?_ " Lauren went right in for the kill, asking the million dollar question. The woman sure didn't waste any time. Bubbles mouth fell open, not knowing exactly what to say because, how could she? She didn't even know the answer!

Lauren's eyes shrunk into slits and Bubbles started to sweat profusely under her intense gaze. " _Has he joined the Ground Team's?"_

"Eh…"

" _Are the other Jojo brothers nearby? Are they aware of this?"_

Bubbles fidgeted with the hem of the long shirt she was wearing. "U–Umm…"

" _Does this mean that you and your sisters reconciled with your long term former arch nemesis?"_

Bubbles wanted to scoff at that. She earlier pummeled Boomer with office furniture and threatened to hang him by his ball sack. Butch maybe giving them a hand right now but they can still, surely, go kick rocks.

" _Ah! I also noticed that you've made an adjustment to your attire, Bubbles."_ Bubbles heart lurched forward in her chest. _"You're normally dressed so fashion savvy, even when fighting disgusting monsters."_

Lauren inspected Bubbles attire closer. She even reached out and pinched the fabric between her fingers, rubbing it between them. Bubbles squeaked in protest and jumped back. Although, this didn't deter the inquisitive Lauren in the slightest. "Hmm…" Green eyes flashed deviously on sapphire ones. "Is that a guy's shirt? Feels expensive."

Bubbles took another jittery step back and of course, Lauren pressed forward. "I–um…" _what do I say? What do I say!?_ She couldn't lie on camera. It would look really bad for he image. But she couldn't just blatantly come out and say she was wearing a guy's shirt either. Lauren would immediately suspect that she had some secret boyfriend hiding away and then the media would go on a hunting spree, trying to find out who the nonexistent boy is. Plus…her father, the Professor would either,

 _A: Have a heart attack or,_

 _B: Tear Townsville apart trying to find out who the shirt belonged to._

And that would ultimately lead all back to Boomer. Bubbles could just picture her poor father collapsing after informing him about how she came to have the shirt…then rising up from the dead to beat the said Jojo to a bloody pulp with his old trusty power suit armor he kept below the house.

The thought didn't sound half bad when she fully thought about it actually. Bubbles mulled it over for bit before ultimately coming to a decision.

"I had a wardrobe malfunction." She said stiffly with her face as blasé as she could possibly muster.

Lauren blinked, but motioned for her go on by holding her mic out to her. Bubbles sighed. All she wanted to do was lay in her bed and snuggle up next Octi.

"I found this shirt when I crashed landed inside a building earlier. The sports bra I had on before was shredded into bits from all the glass I fell into, so I was _forced_ to put this on." She tugged at the collar for emphasis. Lauren just stared at her, milking in everything that she said.

She wasn't exactly lying. She was forced to put the stupid shirt on. Did not telling the whole truth count as lying? Bubbles didn't think so.

Lauren was still staring at her unblinkingly, looking much like an owl with an ominous aura around her. Bubbles giggled nervously. Biting her lip, her fingers fiddled with the hem of the long shirt. "I know...it's tacky isn't it?"

 _Jab._

"And it sorta has a smell to it."

 _Right hook._

"I'm not used to wearing such _boring_ clothes like this unless it's to sleep in."

 _Back at school, Boomer oddly felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. Strange..._

"I see…" Lauren sighed dejectedly. She really thought she was onto something big. A Powerpuff Girl having a secret boyfriend would break headlines. _What a pity._ She suddenly perked up. At least she still had the Jojo though! "Well back to Bu–"

A strong gust of wind abruptly blew around her, startling her and her crew, nearly knocking them off their feet.

"SORRY MISS LAUREN! DUTY CALLS! WE'LL ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS AFTER WE'RE DONE THOUGH! BYE-BYE!" Bubbles exclaimed from high in the air. She waved briskly before taking off in the direction in which she came crashing.

Lauren was indignant. As Bubbles flew away, her her fantasy of being News Anchor of the month flew away right with her…as did the sexy Prada bag she wanted.

* * *

Bubbles sighed a breath of relief. The claustrophobic feeling she got from being around the pushy reporter was slowly fading as she flew higher up in the atmosphere. But that only left more room for the anxiety of having to fight the three headed demogorgon up ahead.

Clouds of flames, laser beams, and green energy blasts illuminated through the smoky sky like a series of fireworks. Bubbles would've thought the sight was pretty if she wasn't aware of the raging battle transpiring. Very soon, her trademark blue streak would be painting the sky as well again.

"YOU'RE IN MY WAY, ASSHOLE!"

The green titans were still at each other's throats strong.

"THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MINE!"

Somehow between all of their bickering, they still managed to keep the fight going with the monster before them. Both sets greens fists were glowing furiously as they landed blow after blow. Buttercup had just finished sending a massive blow to the middle head's throat and quickly avoided a gust of flames from its brothers before materializing yards away.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR STUPID BROTHER SO HE CAN COME GET YOUR ASS?!" She snarled, spit flying out of her mouth. Her emerald eyes were hard and burning with anger. Butch had been working her nerves ever since Bubbles was first knocked out of the sky. They've been going back and forth nonstop and a few times, even had some close calls from being turned into toast because of their fervent bantering.

Butch outstretched his hands. With a bright green light, an enormous shield formed in front of him. With a flick of his hand, the shield was sent flying into the beast, smacking it down from the impact. He spun around and fixed Buttercup with a menacing glare. The veins in his forehead pulsed as he spat his rage.

"BITCH DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU AND BARBIE THAT I AIN'T GOING NOWHERE?!" He looked about ready to tackle Buttercup out of sky.

Bubbles, while holding up a shield of her own to protect herself from the scalding flames, whipped around and glowered menacingly. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING BARBIE!?" She completely _detested_ the nickname; even going as far as melting all her Barbie dolls to bubbling goo with her heat vision when she was twelve.

"YOU!" Butch belted back before teleporting ways back to avoid getting his head chomped off. He made the mistake of teleporting right next to Buttercup though and she ended up flying dab smack into him while trying to avoid a hail of fire. Going face first into his broad chest, the two scrambled awkwardly in the air, shoving and yanking away from each other.

Butch snatched away from her so abruptly that he nearly took out Buttercup's eye with his elbow. "Watch where the hell you're going! Get the fuck away from me!" He went as far as mushing her back by her face. Buttercup seethed!

Without warning, the warrioress socked him right in the face and Butch was sent flying. He wanted her to get away? Well why not lend him a helping hand?

"THE WORD IS EXCUSE ME, YOU BASTARD!" She bellowed smirking as his body was sent hurtling through the smoky clouds. Her satisfaction was short lived however when she felt the familiar sensation of biting heat nip at the back of her neck. Instinctively, she spun around, eyes blazing with her own heat as she shot her eye beams at the beast in front of her. It's jaws snapped shut with a whine from having the scales above its brow seared off, leaving a burning smell lingering in the air. Again and again she shot her eye beams, taming the monster back. Bubbles did say that Blossom ordered her to get the monster to the beach to dispose of it. And although behind schedule, Buttercup planned to do just that.

It was three of them against a three headed dragon creature. If her, Bubbles, and unfortunately Butch kept a head busy, Buttercup was sure they could back the thing to the edge of the city. There was also Woo on the ground causing havoc with the bike Princess had lent her. The bombs and other explosives were still going off and Buttercup couldn't help but to think about how much ammo Princess had loaded the contraption with. She also was going tear into Princess's ass if she didn't get one as well– _but,_ putting that aside…

"BUBBLES AND SHRIMP DICK!" Buttercup screamed over all of explosions and the monsters loud cries. Bubbles shield didn't waver as she zipped through the air right past her sister. She had two heads on her tail, not letting up with their fire power.

"What is it?! Kinda busy here!" She said, her voice trailing behind her.

Butch had also flown passed her, purposely bumping into her– _probably for the jab to his manhood and growing dark purple bruise on his chin–_ and Buttercup growled as she rubbed at her aching shoulder. She scowled after him as he sent a punch across one of the heads jaw and then followed up with another hard jab. Bubbles looked thankful as he took some of the heat off of her. Now she could solely focus on the right head. As the thing snapped its jaws down, planning to tear her in half, Bubbles effortlessly flipped out of the way and onto the monsters snout. She opened her mouth wide after taking a deep breath, and then screamed, promptly shattering the right heads eardrums.

Buttercup smirked. Things were already going as planned. All she needed to do was her part.

She closed her eyes. Slowly, leaking through her pores, her green energy began to engulf her body like a flame before hardening around like a shell. The energy hugged her body like a second skin and almost immediately, her body felt fifty times heavier than before. This was her special power. Bubbles had her sonic scream, Blossom had her ice breath, and Buttercup had gained an ability to make herself even more stronger. The energy skin made her attacks ten times stronger, sending her opponents flying with just a mere flick of her hand. Her already tough skin was even more durable and her endurance reached heights far passed her sister's. The only cons was that her body was weighed down from all the energy that shrouded her body, and she was much slower than usual. She also couldn't use it for long periods time or else she would be completely drained and rendered useless in a fight.

Which meant they had to work fast.

Coming in like a missle, she slammed into the middle head and the monster's body went staggering back from the force. Buttercup didn't let up in her assault; again and again, she threw punches. Her strong punches sent the middle beast head volleying from side to side with excruciating grunts. It's brothers tried to intervene but Bubbles and Butch kept them at bay, giving them vicious beatings of their own.

"WE'RE–"

 _ **BAM!**_

"BACKING–"

 _ **POW!**_

"THIS SONOFABITCH–"

 _ **WHAM!**_

"TO THE BEACH!"

 _ **BAM! POW! WHAM!**_

 _ **ROOOOAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!**_

Butch took it upon himself to smack the living crap out of the left head. The sound resounded through the air, leaving a ominous ringing in their ears. Next was Butch's obnoxious deep voice ringing through their ears.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK! DOESN'T TAKE A ROCKET SCIENTIST TO FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO!"

Buttercup bristled. If there wasn't a giant monster in front of her, she would've surely slammed her fist into his face. Instead, she parked it into the monsters snout.

"SHUT YOUR SHIT HOLE AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL FOR ONCE!"

Butch sniffed unkindly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING, BUTTERBITCH?!" He shouted, sending a vicious kick to the head in front of him jaw. Buttercup sneered.

"AGGRAVATING THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" She quipped right back in the harshest tone she could muster. "THE _ONLY_ THING YOU SEEM TO BE GOOD AT!" And then the two went back and forth, falling into yet another spout of harsh words and insults.

Bubbles sighed. She wanted to tell them both to shut up but the attempt would be just pointless. Plus, in between all of the greens bickering, they still managed to send ferocious blows to their respective monster heads. The demogorgon was falling back five gigantic steps at a time as they continued to bully it back. Buttercup's plan was slowly, but surely working. With each of them attacking relentlessly, the monster had no other option but to back up to try to avoid their attacks, even though proving to be futile. The heads couldn't even take a breather to spit fire at them.

Glancing down for a quick second, Woo was still giving hell to the monsters feet. Bubbles was quite surprised to see that the limbs were still there. Blistered and charred, the scales were painted black on its feet. Some areas were even lit like coal in a barbecue. The fact that the monster was even still standing with all the damage to its feet spoke volumes.

The thing was as tough as it looked.

Sure they were beating it senseless but the three headed demogorgon just kept on coming for more. It made Bubbles wary because other than banging up a few scales, Buttercup taking out an eye, and her taking out one of their hearing, it didn't seem like they were inflicting much damage onto the creature. Bubbles didn't even know what to do once they got the thing to the beach. Blossom ordered her to keep it there to lessen the destruction towards the city– _so much for that idea–_ but then what? Keep beating it until it leaves on its own? And where was Blossom anyways? She had basically left Bubbles to fend for herself! If it wasn't for Buttercup and Butch– _oh lord._

That was another problem. _Butch._ Blossom was going to pop a blood vessel when she sees him! Especially when she sees the catastrophe of damages done to the city. Bubbles had one job...one job and Butch had to come and make things even more complicated. She just hoped that Boomer would come and retrieve him soon because between her anxiety of Blossom showing up and his and Buttercup's arguing, Bubbles didn't know how much more she could take.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Butch's gruff voice invaded her ears, taking her out of her thoughts. Bubbles felt her eyebrow quirk, still swinging her fist feverishly. _Butch, with a idea? That's new…_ Buttercup thought the same because her jeering snort was soon heard right after.

"SO YOUR BRAIN WORKS?!"

Butch growled. He shot Buttercup a deadly glare before fixing his attention back in front of him. Looking past the left head, he could see that they were coming upon the beach pretty soon. All they needed was few more minutes of pushing. A few more minutes that he knew that Buttercup _did not_ have if the aggravating bitch didn't want to burn herself out first. Butch was fully aware of his counterparts special ability and the cons that went with it. Involuntarily, Butch smirked knowingly. Give or take, Buttercup only had about a minute or two left in that form before the Chemical X in her body started to dwindle. _Oh, woe is her._

The Puff's were lucky he was in such a _generous_ mood today. Seriously, he's been busting his ass all day, having saved two of their friends already and unbeknownst to them, he even helped evacuate some of the people on the side of the field he was seated at. Now, he was helping the Puff's exterminate a giant three headed demon lizard.

Putting Buttercup aside, his eyes cut across to the small with the shield around her. "YO, BARBIE–"

Bubbles didn't even let him finish and a pulse of despair washed over everything near coming from off of her. Bubbles body shook with an sullen rage. Like a whip, her glowing blue leg cut across the head's jaw, slicing into the tough scales as if they were made out of Charmin's tissue paper and in the same motion, she turned and gave Butch the most malevolent glare that he had ever seen before, freezing him on spot. Her words were like venom as she growled every syllable out like they were bile in her mouth.

" _DONT. YOU. EVER. CALL. ME. THAT. AGAIN."_

Butch didn't dare rebut. Even Buttercup shunned a small twinge of rare fear on her face.

 _ **RAOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!**_

The right head's aggrieved cry snapped them back to the situation at hand. They were lucky too, because Butch was about ejected from the sky by a heavy hit from left head's jaw. Fortunately, he threw himself out of the way at the last minute. Catching himself, he veered his head once again at the blonde.

"BA–BLONDIE, HOW BIG CAN YOU MAKE YOUR SHIELD?!" He inquired thoughtfully, making sure not to slip up with the offensive nickname.

Between punches, Bubbles tersely cocked a brow at him. " _BIG,_ " she skeptically stated side eyeing him. "WHY?"

Butch's wide grin stretched to his eyes. A glint of mischief dancing in those forest green pools. "GOOD! MAKE ONE AND GET TO PUSHING!" With that said, the green ruffian held out his hands in front of him and like before, his the green slate of his shield appeared. Only this time, it was much larger than before. Butch's shield stopped all the way to the monsters knees, beginning above the three heads. With a flick of his hands, he sent the large sheet of energy smack into the beast, shoving it back.

Bubbles and Buttercup blinked rapidly, looking absolutely starstruck as the monster snapped it's jaws and blew fire behind the massive shield. Bubbles mouth even fell open a little. Her shields could stretch pretty far but she wasn't too confident in her skills in being able to make one _that_ large–and then holding it too? How much Chemical X did Butch think she had flowing through her veins?

"I KNOW I'M AMAZING AND ALL," Butch boasted above them. His voice sounded strained from the toll of the weight he had to push back. "BUT I COULD REALLY USE A LITTLE HELP, BLONDIE! SO HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"

"Can you do it?" Buttercup suddenly asked at her side, ignoring Butch's complaints from above. Her body was no longer encased in her green glow, having stopped using her special ability. She idly floated over next to the blonde, looking over her body intently. For any wounds, Bubbles suspected.

With a small sigh, she nodded. "I can do it...it just won't be as big and i'm not sure for how long I'll be able to hold it." Buttercup sensibly nodded.

"Just do your best. I don't know what the idiot has planned but it shouldn't be too hopeless if he's asking for help."

Bubbles smiled faintly at her before gazing back at the monster in front of them. With the little bit of confidence that her sister extended to her, she took a deep breath. Gathering all of the energy needed to form a shield of that magnitude was going to be draining, she knew. Whatever Butch's plan was, it had better be a good one!

With her hands outstretched, Bubbles face contorted into deep concentration as she willed the cosmic energy to release from her body. Slowly, light blue sparkles danced across Butch's dark green shield before ultimately morphing into solid blue slate. As she stated, her shield wasn't as large as the green ruffians, but large enough to keep the monster at bay.

Almost immediately did she feel the strain from the things weight as it tried to ransack its way through the glowing interferences. Bubbles gritted her teeth under the pressure.

Buttercup's lips fell into a stiff line. She wasn't one to stand around and idly do nothing in a fight. If this Butch's plan, then it was a terrible one. Her hands was growing sweaty just from the anxiety of it all.

" _Please..._ tell me...that there's...a phase two...of this _marvelous_ plan?" Bubbles growled wearily. Butch must've heard her because soon after, his voice came down, crashing onto them.

"SHUT UP!" He barked and if he wasn't struggling to hold back a twenty ton monster back then Buttercup would've surely decked him again. "IF YOU WASN'T STALLING THEN WE WOULD HAVE BACKED THIS PIECE OF SHIT UP ALREADY!"

Buttercup fumed. "BITCH DON'T TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Butch craned his neck to scowl down at her, sweat profusely dropped from his head.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP TOO!" He spat nastily. Buttercup opened her mouth to jeer back at him but was cut off mid sentence. "GET READY TO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL!"

Buttercup stared up at him in utter bewilderment.

"DO THE GREEN GLOWY THING YOU DID BEFORE!" He stupidly shouted with his brows knitted closely together. Buttercup's face scrunched up in response.

"What?!.."

Butch threw his head back in exasperation. _Oh my fucking God...I'm surrounded by fucking idiots._ He growled out slowly, as if he was talking to a child. "WHEN YOUR BODY WAS COATED IN ENERGY? RING ANY BELLS DUMBASS?!"

Buttercup frowned sourly.

Bubbles groaned. They did not have the time for this."I...think he means...your special power."

Buttercup's frown only deepened, still peeved by her counterparts comment on her intellect. If he wasn't careful she was going to use her _green glowy thing_ on him and send his ass flying again. With a blink of her eyes, her body was once again coated in energy.

"Now what!?" She spat bitterly with her arms crossed over her chest. Never would she have thought that she'll one day be taking orders from a freaking Rowdyruff Boy. Especially from...Butch. The whole thing felt degrading. A bruise to her pride. And she couldn't wait to put this whole day behind her once everything was said and done with.

"NOW!" He began with a harsh grunt. "I WANT YOU TO SLAM INTO OUR SHIELDS AS FAST AND AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" He craned his neck to her again, smirking devilishly with mirth in his eyes. "Think you can manage that, Puff?!"

Bubbles head whipped around in a state horrific incredulousness. "You can't be serious–"

Buttercup's brow twitched at the challenge. _Did he know who he was talking to?_

Bubbles swallowed stiffly and right before her eyes, her sister had disappeared. Bubbles panicked. Didn't she just stress to her sister that she didn't know how long she would be able to hold her shield!? How was she supposed to be fend off a giant monster while Buttercup slammed relentlessly into her shield? Butch was a idiot! A moron! Stupid! A meathead! A–

 _ **BOOOMraaack!**_

 _ **ROOOOAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRR!**_

 _Holy shit!_

Bubbles body was almost thrown back from where she was posted. Cursing Butch made her oblivious to her sister's oncoming onslaught. She didn't even sense Buttercup flying in like a bat out of hell. Only when Buttercup's small–but powerful body slammed into Bubbles shield, did she know that Buttercup fulfilled her part of the plan.

And lord was it amazing too…

Bubbles felt her breath hitch inside her throat as her eyes popped out of their sockets. She was utterly flabbergasted and starstruck as she witnessed the sight in front of her.

First of all, Bubbles shield was completely destroyed, leaving only blue sparkles in its wake. It was like TinkerBell came along and shook her fairy ass all across the sky. Bubbles jaw felt like it hit her knees. Butch's shield was still standing strong,–for the most part–but far away from where it originally was and shattered beyond recognition.

But what _really_ had Bubbles speechless was the three headed demogorgon skidding across the streets, crashing through building after building, rolling onto a intersection, toppling over yet another building that was stationed next to the boardwalk before crashing landing into golden sand of the beach.

Bubbles couldn't breathe. Her big sapphire eyes took in all of the damages of the city. All of the damages that were supposed to be avoided. And in that disastrous moment, Bubbles felt her soul leave her body.

Butch whistled. He nodded in approval. He would've opt to hit the thing way harder, but _not bad_. He mused. Butch idly floated down beside a ghostly pale Bubbles. She was still frozen in shock.

"You know…" Butch began thoughtfully, staring off into the distance. "Butterbitch must really be whacking off every night, He sniggered, shaking his head. "Because ain't no way a _girl_ can have a arm like that."

Deathly slow, Bubbles head swiveled around to face him. She blinked twice before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

* * *

 _ **Vroooom!**_

"So...just fuck the city, huh?"

"For the last time Woo, this wasn't my idea!" Emerald green eyes cut across to the sinewy figure of a boy, flying on the other side of Woo's bike. Butch's face was set in a deep glare.

After Bubbles had abruptly fainted, almost falling right on top of a said feline before diving in and catching her, Woo had wasted no time in going off on his ass with a plethora of curses. And boy did she go off.

He didn't even get a thank you for saving Blondie–who was riding on the back of Woo's bike, unconscious and sweatier than before.

At least he wasn't alone though. Buttercup wasn't safe either from Woo's vehement verbal assault. She had viciously cut into their asses about all the damages they just caused because of Butch's reckless plan. Which Buttercup cynically snorted at because Woo was well known for her reckless and impulsive behavior in and out of the field, but did she complain? _Nooo_.

"Since when did you start taking orders from a fucking Ruff?!" Woo hissed, only taking a second to glare at the girl on the right of her. Her foot pressed vigorously on the gas as they were maneuvered threw the wrecked streets. They needed to make it to the beach before the monster went on a rampage through the city again.

Buttercup threw her hands out in front of her, frustrated beyond belief. "We didn't have any other fucking options! The son of a bitch wasn't budging!"

Woo pressed angrily on the gas again. "So you use this muscle headed bastards plan?!" One of her claws were jutted in Butch's direction. "HE'S NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" She screeched, her hand flailed wildly at a aggravated Butch.

Butch's jaw tightened and his nostril flared in anger, seething. His temper was flaring inside of him as the two girls talked about him as if he wasn't there. He decided that the next time the idiot bitches needed help, they were shit out of luck.

"When Blossom comes, we're dead!" Woo chortled wryly, feeling the last bit of her sanity slip. She knew now why Bubbles was passed out behind her. Woo could be really audacious at times but even she still knew her limits–and this was far past those limits. Although she didn't cause not even a quarter of the damages, she knew good damn well that the fiery haired, pink eyed leader was going to maul her just for association.

"Will you bitches shut the fuck up." Butch scoffed. Ever since he showed up, it was _Blossom this_ and _Blossom that_. He wasn't scared of her. "Pinky can't be that bad." Butch surmised gruffly with a roll of his eyes. Woo and Buttercup's brows knitted together. "Yeah, the bitch acts like she's on her period _everyday_ but all she does is bitches and cry."

Woo blanched at him before sharing a knowing glance with her partner in crime. "He's dying first." She told her.

Buttercup nodded as they rounded a corner. "When she's beating the living crap out of him, we're going to make a run for it, okay?"

Woo nodded feverishly. "Now that's the best plan I heard all day."

Butch glared down at her from above. Here he was, out of the graciousness from his heart, helping these bitches _save the day_ and this is how they repay him? Shitty attitudes and snarky comments. _The fucking audacity._ To think he even saved the cat bitch's life twice now. He should've let her ass get incinerated a while back or better yet, dropped her from the sky. He was never much of a cat person anyways.

But flying through haphazard city streets–he could see why they felt the way they did. They've sorta–kinda–maybe over did things just a tad. It wasn't his fault though! Okay...he did tell the green banshee to hit the thing as hard as she can. It was his plan. Butterbitch didn't have to listen though…

He may have not shown it, but Butch was actually quite shocked that the two Powerpuff's complied with his orders. He didn't have the time to explain what he was planning but the Puff's still went along with it.

Butch smirked inwardly. What it appeared to him, although they all hated his guts, they still trusted him enough to work together to defeat a fucking demon dragon... _interesting._

It didn't take long for them to make to the boardwalk. The whole area was vacant, besides the still slumbering beast that was sprawled across the sand behind the shops. Buttercup grinned smugly at that whilst Butch just rolled his eyes. If it was him, the demon dragon would've been laid to rest _permanently_.

Woo expertly swung the bike to a stop, catching Bubbles right before she was jerked off the seat behind her. Shooting her a glance, Woo tersely thought that she should've just let her fall. One way or another, Bubbles was going to have to wake her ass up. It was far too late to cry about the damages to the city now. Their fates were sealed. They had a overgrown lizard to eradicate now.

Swinging her leg over the steer, Woo's feet finally fully touched pavement in what felt like hours. She lovingly rubbed a hand against the exterior of the bike, inspecting it with a dreamy look on her face. There were only minor scratches but other than that, her baby still looked good as new. Woo had to thank Princess later for the gift.

Flipping open another hatch on the steer, Woo pressed a thumb to the now revealed finger pad and the bike's engine immediately died. Woo purred in content. It was a machine _only_ meant for her, Princess had told her and she truly made sure that it was.

Only Woo can start it.

Only Woo could activate its lovely features.

Only Woo could ride and maneuver it.

Which is why Bubbles had to get the hell off of it... _like now_. It was hers alone and cats do not like to share. _Mine!_

"C'mon, Bubz! Nap time's over." Woo clapped twice in the blondes face, causing her to stir. "Time to get the hell up and off my bike." She grabbed Bubbles shoulders and began to shake her conscious.

Buttercup and Butch had floated down beside them; both with matching peeved expressions on their faces.

"I still can't believe Princess gave you a bike." Buttercup groused, kicking a piece of chucked up broken wood. She glared sourly at the hot piece of metal. "A bike with _explosives._ " _I want one damnit!_

Woo halted from shaking Bubbles to send a wink at the green powerhouse over her shoulder. She grinned like the Cheshire Cat she was. "It also has laser beams and smoke bombs and homing missiles and a auto pilot feature!"

 _The shit is basically the Batpod. Lucky bitch._ Butch sucked his teeth. "So that's why Princess wouldn't let me touch the damn thing when she was doing its trial runs."

Woo grimaced, disgusted at the thought of Butch's ass even seated on her Italian leather cushion. "Good. I don't want your grimy hands anywhere near my motorcycle."

Ooh! Butch just had to get his hands on the thing now. And that's what exactly he planned to do as he made his way over to the new shiny metal–that was, _before_ Woo's heel nearly knocked his chin off from the rest of his face.

The first thing Butch thought as he hastily took a step back from the dangerous looking feline was that she was fast. Very fast. And Butch promptly grinned like an idiot.

"Ah, so the rumors are true! You _are_ pretty quick on your toes."

Buttercup just shook her head. Butch didn't know what he was in for.

Woo, with her shoulders squared and fists in front of her had all but forgotten about the disoriented Bubbles who had fallen against the bikes seat. The only thing that mattered to her now was keeping a certain green Ruff away from her prized possession. Her eyes narrowed, full of venom. "Touch my bike and I'll drop kick you to back when your balls first dropped." The warning was as firm as Kim Kardashian's ass cheeks and Butch felt without a doubt the feline in front of him would _try_ to make good on that threat.

Emphasis on the _try_ part. The skinny cat wouldn't even be able to lay a scratch on him, let alone knock him out. Woo may have a reputation for laying down serious beat downs on weaklings and other suckers back at school but that shit wouldn't fly with him. He was the Baron Of Berserk. The brawn of his brothers. The Rowdyruff that you made sure to stay on his good side. Butch smirked as he stood to his full height. Her little threat was cute though. He loved a girl with some fight in her. Especially ones with toned and bodacious bodies like Woo's.

Before his mind was reeled into any dirty thought pertaining the said feline, his vision was obstruct by a pair of vivid green irises and almost instantly his face was wiped clean from the smirk he donned.

"Quit gawking at her, pencil dick!" Buttercup spat and Woo made a face of complete disgust.

Rolling his eyes, Butch stuffed his hands in his pockets before smiling cynically at his indignant counterpart. "Don't be jealous, Butterbabe. I'm positive some weirdo in Townsville has a fetish for chicks with dicks like yourself."

Buttercup felt her blood boil over. Butch leered down at her. Just begging her to give in to temptation of hitting him in his shit. _No. No, Buttercup. You will not commit murder on this Sunday afternoon. The only thing that's dying today is the hell spawn lying on the beach._ She took in a deep breath. _Besides, I'm pretty sure the man upstairs does not want to see Butch's ugly mug today. Make his day easier._ She slowly exhaled.

Stiffly, Buttercup turned on her heels. She didn't even glance at Butch as she made her way to grab her unconscious sister. She threw Bubbles over her shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. Then she roughly snatched Woo up by her arm.

"We're going on the beach now." She growled between clenched teeth, tugging Woo along with her as she stalked across the boardwalk. Butch grinned as he followed not too far behind them.

"But my bike!" Woo whined, reaching a hand out to the abandoned vehicle.

"It'll be there when we get back!" Buttercup chastised, yanking her even harder. She was just about to say fuck it and throw her ass onto the beach. Woo pouted like a child. She blamed the onyx haired boy behind her. Their eyes met and simultaneously flipped each other the bird.

Not to be outdone, Woo quietly mouthed the words "bitch" over and over, rolling her neck the entire time as Buttercup dragged her along. Butch's eye twitched.

Never breaking his stride, he quickly dipped down and snatched up a piece of broken cinder block and weighed it thoughtfully in his hand. Woo tensed, wondering what he was going to do with the heavy rock. At first she thought he was going to chuck it at her but to her total dismay, she watched as Butch's torso quickly twist as he launched the rock at her killer new bike.

The cinder block hit the bike with a loud bang, immediately toppling over with a loud crash. Woo went ballistic!

"You motherFUCKER!" Buttercup's arm was jerked back from Woo's sharp yank. She even almost dropped Bubbles.

Woo was in hysterics. She was trying her hardest to get at Butch–who was smugly mouthing out the word "bitch" relentlessly. Buttercup didn't even bother to ask how Woo's bike was knocked over, nor did she care at the moment. Sighing raggedly, her grip on Woo's arm increased painfully and she continued to drag the screeching feline. Butch was still behind them, mocking and taunting Woo.

Buttercup felt her teeth crack within her clenched jaw. Whoever was to come first–between her sister and Boomer, they were getting a _earful_ from her and maybe a punch in face–whichever she deemed appropriate.

Once on the beach, Buttercup had released Woo. What Woo did was no business to her as she walked away from the feline and the bane of her existence with Bubbles on her shoulder. Buttercup could hear a round of insults being shot back and forth but paid little mind to it. They could rip each other's heads off and she wouldn't even care.

The salty smell of the oceans water and the calming sound of the water washing onto shore did nothing to calm the banshee's irritable mood. Buttercup was fucking _done._ With a capital D. Which is why, when the water had surrounded the base of her scuffed sneakers–she promptly thrown Bubbles into the water.

Bubbles screamed herself awake. Her limbs flailed wildly around her as she thrashed about in the water. Furiously wiping her face, she glared heatedly at her stoic sister. "What the hell, Buttercup!"

Buttercup glared right back. "Shut up!" She spat in a clipped tone. She tapped her foot impatiently against the sand. "Hope you had a nice nap–now get your ass up!" With that said, she gave Bubbles her ass to kiss and stomped back towards the two aggravating dumbasses. "Bubbles is awake." Was all she muttered as she passed the two to get a good look at the still creature on the sand.

Butch and Woo bantering halted and they blinked twice before turning in Bubbles direction–who didn't look happy in the slightest. She set a firm scowl on her abrasive sister, contemplating whether to toss her into the sea as well. Bubbles was drenched from head to toe; in ripped soggy leggings and a now see through white t-shirt. _She had just got the darn thing too!_ Her arms were pressed hard against her plentiful chest as she padded over to Butch and Woo. She murmured curses under her breath; irritated at the squelching noise her sneakers made with every step she took.

Butch felt a roguish smirk tug at the corner of his mouth at the blondes revealing appearance. Bubbles saw this and a sudden darkness covered her pretty face.

" _Say anything and I'll flip your dick and balls inside out."_

Butch went pale; his smirk being a thing of the past now. Woo had to bite her tongue to keep from cackling like she wanted.

Seeing they had a understanding, Bubbles tersely nodded and swiftly bypassed them both, with one last cold glare at Butch. When she was out of out of earshot, Woo turned to Butch with a smirk.

"Don't look like that Butchie Boy," Her chipper tone was like nails on a chalkboard to Butch's ears. She winked at him. "At least Bubbles _Sex Reassignment Surgery_ would be quick! Although…" her sultry sweet voice trailed off as she pressed a clawed finger to her lips in thought. "I'm highly positive it'll be much more painful." Woo smiles wickedly.

Butch's face turned as green as his eyes.

* * *

Boomer was taking his precious time. Did he care?

To answer that question– _nope!_

After making sure Alice was safely tucked away inside her room, he stopped by his own to get another shirt. Since a certain blonde bitch– _with probably the softest pair of tits he had ever seen–_ had claimed rights to his previous one.

His roommate Micah was nowhere to be found as usual, so he decided to turn on his tv. Flipping idly through the channels, nothing was really on since it was Sunday–except maybe reruns of The Walking Dead, trashy reality tv shows and oh!–of course the news about the giant mutant lizard that was rampaging through the inner city. But he already knew all about that so...skip!

He was actually supposed to be there to collect his hardheaded, simple minded brother but, _ehhh..._ Boomer felt that could wait. The Strugglepuffs could use a extra hand anyways. From what he saw on the news, Blossom and the rest of her followers still haven't even showed up yet to help her sisters with the _real_ threat. Which was...odd. Boomer always knew the redhead to be the punctual one. Always ahead of schedule. Always early, never late.

Boomer hummed quietly as he mused to himself. The goody two shoes was probably holed up somewhere saving babies from a burning building. He rolled his eyes. _Always the hero._

He turned the tv off, grabbed a shirt, and then made his way out the door. He was in mid-step when something inside him told him to peek in his brothers room. He hadn't heard from Brick since they left earlier that morning–which wasn't unheard of. Brick liked his space and Boomer and Butch were more than happy to give it to him. Everyone on their floor knew to stay out of the moody redheads way. Which is why Boomer wasn't _as_ worried as he should've been about Brick finding out about what Butch was doing right now. Hell, Brick didn't even like to watch the news if it pertained anything to do with the girls. He steered clear from any social media and television whenever there was some type of disaster that required the Puff's help. Brick was stubborn like that.

Boomer wasn't all that surprised to find his eldest brother napping soundly in his bed, with the comforter pulled smugly over his head. It actually put a big grin on the blondes face to know he wouldn't have to worry about Brick for awhile. Butch may even get away unscathed today–if he dragged him back fast enough.

 _If._

Boomer quietly closed his brothers door and floated down the hall. He shook his head. A devious smile quirked at his lips. _It would really be a damn shame if Brick woke up in time to hear about Butch helping the girls._ It wasn't like he wasn't going to find out at all. If Brick doesn't find out today, then he was surely going to find out later this week. _Damn shame._ A shame that Boomer's ass was going to be front and center for because when Brick and Butch fought, it was better than cable!

Boomer was going to take his sweet time. Butch wanted to play hero for a day? Then he was going to give him all the sweet time he needed. _Go off and be great, bro!_

Boomer was just about to float down the stairs when a loud voice filled with excitement had startled him from behind. Boomer winced and turned around to glare at the wide open door where boisterous sounds of whistling and shouting came from.

Raising a brow, his curiosity got the best of him as he sauntered up to the door. It was far too early for Sunday night football and the NBA season hadn't even started yet. So whatever these fools were screaming their asses off about had better be really...fucking...good…

Boomer's jaw dropped. He was left literally speechless. Shocked. Stunned. Frozen. _Shit, what's the word girls use nowadays–_ Shook?

 _Shooketh_.

Why?

Because there on a nice sleek flat screen that a bunch of thirsty ass teenagers were sitting around drooling at was Bubbles Utonium, his counterpart, soaked and wet in a oversized white–transparent–shirt. _His shirt._

Boomer bowed his head slightly and thanked the heavens above. He thanked the cameraman in the helicopter that was panning down, giving them all a glorious view of the damp shirt sticking to her heavenly cleavage and most of all–he thanked himself.

Shame on him for bitching earlier about giving Bubbles his shirt. _Of course_ she needed it more than him. How selfish of him! He should definitely go apologize for his actions right away! Like, right this second.

The cameraman zoomed in on the unconscious lizard beast on the beach and immediately, the room erupted in disappointment. Backing out of the room, Boomer smirked. _Shit, sucks for them._ He was about to get a front row seat of the titty fest. _Suckers._

Throwing the shirt in his hand on, Boomer was out of the building in two seconds flat.

So much for taking his time.

* * *

Blossom felt off. Like _off off._ Like when you get up too fast or yawn and a wave of nausea overtakes you. It doesn't last for long but the feeling is great enough to have you on the brink of passing out. She didn't know where the sick feeling had come from. It wasn't like she was tired. Her adrenaline was still pumping strong through her body. The water she had earlier at Mitch's game had her fully hydrated in the insane heat, so that couldn't be the reason.

Looking across the desolate block that was blanketed in ice and snow, Blossom shook her head. _Maybe it's all the smoke that I had accidentally inhaled._ She berated herself about being so careless. She couldn't afford to pass out now. As it is, she was already late on meeting up with Bubbles.

Blossom withered. _Bubbles._ Her baby sister that she left by herself with a three headed, blood thirsty hydra chasing desperately after her. Blossom groaned as she wearily massaged her temples. Bubbles probably thought she was the worst sister in history, but it was the only thing she could think of without causing any more harm to the city. She was supposed to be right behind her too...but she couldn't just leave the city to burn! There was no telling when the local firefighters would get there with all the chaos going on. Bubbles will understand, right?

Blossom could only hope that Buttercup and Bubbles were fortunate enough to run into each other. At least then Bubbles wouldn't be on her own. Blossom and the other Ground Teams members were just about done with evacuations and helping put out the fires anyways. If Bubbles was successful like Blossom hopefully thought, then everyone will be meeting up at the beach to finally put an end to this thing.

"Blossom!" Came a deep voice behind her. Instinctively, she turned on her heels. The crunch of the snow beneath her Puma's felt out of place in the August heat.

There in front of her, just floating a few inches off the ground, was Izekiel. His hair and the gray shirt he wore was completely drenched in sweat and probably from the ice powers that he had borrowed from her. But other than that and a few minor scratches and first degree burns, he seemed alright. The warm smile that he donned was a sure telltale sign too.

Of course goody two shoes couldn't help but smile back. "Izekiel, is everything okay? Are you okay?" The way she spoke to him made his heart do a manly flutter as his green eyes peered into her glowing pink ones. To him, Blossom was absolutely stunning–even when sweaty and patches of smoke littered across her clothing and skin.

"I'm fine," He reached out a hand for her to grasp and the Irish boy swore he felt a spark when their fingers touched. He grinned coolly to play off the sudden heat in his cheeks. "I feel even better knowing that you're okay though."

Blossom giggled as she started to float with him. It was one of her more _girly_ giggles. One that she wasn't subconsciously aware that she used specifically around the copperhead boy. Izekiel always seemed to bring out the _normal_ teenage girl in her. The one that didn't fight crime and exterminate monsters on the regular. He was her silver lining in the madness which was her life.

A very good _friend_ of hers.

Friend.

Not the _boyfriend_ type like her sister and friends were so adamant on making her believe.

Izekiel was just a friend...at least that's what she liked to tell herself.

"You're real sweet..." She sighed with a soft smile on her lips. For a moment, she gotten lost in those vibrant green irises of his as they stared back into hers with the same intensity that they held whenever Izekiel looked at her. _Maybe the girls and Miguel are right…_

 _Izekiel is really nice._ With a content sight, her eyes fell to her dainty hand entrapped by his larger callous one. The two held a similar chill to them from Blossom having let him copycat the usage of her ice powers earlier to help put out fires. The two of them worked well together, very well.

" _You guys seriously need to get a room."_

Blossom and Izekiel were ripped out of their peaceful bliss. Although...their hands never parted. Their glares were matching as they set their gazes upon the aggravating moment ruiner...well _ruiners._

Cecilia, with her head cocked to the side, smirked down at them. "Preferably one that's sound proof. I heard just how wild you can get, Izekiel darling~" She ended with a suggestive wink that sent blood rushing to the redheads faces.

Hailing from London, Cecilia Armstrong was captain of Team Five and with the ability to manipulate the weather. Most of the members of her team consisted of elemental users; such as, wind, fire, water, earth. She was the only team captain that hand picked her team herself.

Cecilia was one of the more serious captains; not the one to lead a team weaklings and imbeciles. Like Blossom, she had a no nonsense aura about her when it came to her team and tolerated nothing but respect and obedience. Her attitude most likely had to do with the fact that her family came from mostly a military background. Her mom was a Air Marshal and her father was a General, the two couldn't be more proud of their daughter's heroic status and leadership skills…although, growing up on in a military dominated family did have its side effects. One being all the violence that the girl had grown up around had left a young Cecilia slightly _unhinged_ in the head.

She may be a strong leader but Cecilia also had a little bit of a sadistic side to her, catering to the fearlessness that she donned.

Izekiel tried clearing his throat to hide the embarrassment of Cecilia's embarrassing, but _very true_ accusation. "Shut up, Cecilia!"

Cecilia also had a nasty habit of teasing the cinnamon roll Izekiel to no end. She was more easy going around the team Captains and Blossom and her sisters.

Cecilia paid his request no mind. Her eyes narrowed knowingly over her gray eyes. Extending a arm to her right, she tapped a boy vigorously with the pads of her fingertips. "Oh looky, Cam! They're still holding hands, isn't that _sweet_?"

Blossom and Izekiel instantaneously dropped each other's hand, with a sad _awe_ coming from Cecilia.

Brushing off Cecilia with a quick swipe of his hand, Cam's nose promptly wrinkled against his face. "Mhm, yup. _Fucking adorable!_ But now's really not the time to be flirting." He groused irritably. His dark skin was glistening in the sun. Perspiration dropped from chin, staining his already damp black tee. He was hot, sweaty, and grumpy. Any other day the tall Nigerian boy would be the first to crack a joke but not today.

Captain of Team Four; Cameron Okafor would be the first to tell you that black people and heat didn't mix–add in the raging fires and the power to create huge explosives from both arms and legs, Cam felt like his whole body was ready to blow.

"He's right." A chilling voice prodded, coming out of a smoky alley. "We still have bigger problems." Lance Garner, captain of Team Three and well known around school for being the " _Shadow Man_ ". True to the name, Lance's power gave him the ability to manipulate darkness.

Unfortunate for those that feared the dark.

Lance was a man of few words. One word answers and short sentences were his forte. From the beginning, Blossom was quite surprised that the closed off boy even wanted to be apart of Ground Teams. He was skinny, almost frail looking even. His black eyes looked as if they were sunken into his face with dark circles weighing them down. Lance almost always wore a frown on his pale face–he looked as if the sun had never touched his skin!

Blossom and her sisters were hesitant at first about Lance's character. His gloomy and cold aura would send anyone away but after seeing a demonstration of his power multiple abilities, the girls–more so, Buttercup–couldn't possibly reject him.

" _He's just like Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood!"_ Buttercup would exclaim excitedly. She was all too eager to make the gloomy teen apart of the team.

Cecilia beamed. Oh, there you are Lancealot!" She said in a singsong voice. Lance looked like he either wanted to kill her or himself, the others couldn't quite tell. Cecilia smirked, recalling how she left most of the grunt work of putting out the fires to her somber teammate. "I thought I lost you back there. Good thing to know you didn't die in a fiery death~"

If you looked closely, you would a tiny trace of Lance's eye twitching on his normally stagnant face. His mouth fell open with a quiet growl and at first, Blossom thought he was going to curse the poor girl to hell. Blossom instead found herself uncharacteristically squealing when his intense foreboding eyes fell on her.

"Your sister." He said with bitterness on his tongue that sent daggers of guilt and wariness shooting through her. "Have you forgotten what you told her? We are– _you_ were supposed to meet up with her at the beach."

Blossom swallowed slowly. "No, I have not. I was just about to leave now." She felt like she was five again, being scolded by the Professor. Lance had a special way of making anyone feel that way.

Lance's piercing black eyes hardened on Blossom a minute longer before wavering. With a ragged sigh, he turned away, taking a step back into the dark alleyway. "We need to hurry and get the beach. Whatever that monster is, it's strong. Bubbles and Buttercup can barely keep it down."

They all shared a nod.

Just before disappearing back into the darkness in which he came from, Lance had one last thing to say before taking his leave. He turned to his leader with a knowing glint in those weary black pools.

"Oh, and Blossom...you're probably not going to like what you see when you get there."

And then, the darkness engulfed him.

Cecilia's girly giggle broke the silence. "Lance is so scary."

"He's going to kill you one day." Cam retorted dryly with a small shake of his head. She laughed as she bopped him lightly on the nose with a single digit. The innocent smile on her face was unsettling to say the least and in a sickenly sweet voice she said,

"Not if I kill him first, Cammy~"

Then in a bright flash of lightning, Cecilia too had vanished.

Shaking off the abnormal chill that Cecilia left him with, Cam felt the muscles in his jaw flex. He stared down at the two remaining Ground Teams member with a withering expression.

"Why?" Was all he said. "Why the hell did you pick them of all people?"

Blossom offered him a small shrug, a wry smile on her sweaty face. She glanced at Izekiel who sported a small smirk on his handsome face. Not even thinking about it, her hand found his again. His eyes were back on her the second their fingers touched.

 _Where they should be_. Blossom shamelessly thought.

"Come on, we should probably get a move on."

A explosion went off above them, signaling that Cam had left. He was probably grossed out by the redheads sudden display of affection. Third wheeling wasn't on his agenda for today.

And shamelessly thinking about the redhead next to her wasn't supposed to be on Blossom's. _He does have a nice smile though…_

 _Okay, bad Blossom._

She shook her head vigorously. Trying to rid the image of the pleasant image of Izekiel's smile. A smile that she's come to notice that he used only around her. How she hadn't realized it before is...upsetting. God, how oblivious could she be?

"Blossom?" Izekiel prodded. He gave her hand a small squeeze.

Blossom blinked stupidly. She was beginning to act like Bubbles. _Groan._

"Yes! We should be leaving." She kicked off into the air, leaving Izekiel behind. He blinked twice at his empty hand before shooting off after her.

In the air, Blossom took the time to busy her mind with the damages done to the city before it ran rampant with thoughts of Izekiel again. She could drawl all day about him later. Now, she had a job to finish.

Looking down as she flew, a bubbling sense of dread filled her stomach as she took in all the toppled over and crushed buildings. The city looked as if hell opened up and demons came forth to deliver nothing but death and chaos.

This was everything she was trying to avoid. She knew to expect damage but not at this magnitude! Mayor Bellum was going to have a field day cleaning up Townsville.

"What the heck did Bubbles and Buttercup do?!" If this was what Lance was talking about, about her not liking what she was going to see then that was surely an understatement. Dread was slowly being replaced with frosty rage.

Blossom was positive she ordered Bubbles to let the monster _chase_ her to the beach and _then_ fight it there but looking around, what was done was the complete opposite. "Oh, when I see them…" Her punishment for her disobedient sister's was going to be so severe... _Ooooh!_ Just wait! Thinking about all the extra hours of training, patrols, and clean up she was going to make her sisters do was the only thing that was keeping Blossom from exploding and freezing the whole city into a icy wasteland.

When Blossom saw the long gouge in the ground leading to the beach, she felt her like her soul was going to leave her body. Roads and buildings had been completely decimated. She froze, her face twisted in utter horror.

A long high pitched drawled out internal scream rang throughout Blossom's head.

"Uh, Blossom?" Izekiel called to her warily. He knew she was in a state of shock and was hesitant about what he was about to tell her; not knowing how she would react with the news of him spotting a familiar blue streak not too far off from them. Blossom had to be pretty stunned to not sense the person herself. "Blossom...I don't know if I should tell you this but–"

 _There_.

There she spotted it. It was fading but she knew it couldn't be anyone else. In a gust of pink energy, Blossom was gone. Her pink streak cut through the air like a knife as she headed towards her target. Upon sensing her coming, the blue light slowed but Blossom didn't falter her pursuit–if anything, she sped up and with lightning fast reflexes she snatched her target up by the back of their collar before they could even turn around.

The first thing that Blossom's brain processed was that the person she grabbed wasn't her baby sister as she first thought. The second being, the person was in fact, no other than Boomer Jojo. But that little revelation did little to nothing to deter her rage. If anything, the sight of him just made the deadly snowstorm that was brewing inside of her worsen until that nauseating feeling from earlier came back–only this time, it just made her madder than sick.

Blossom's eyes were locked with Boomer's in a steely chill. The temperature around the two of them dropped increasingly as the grip she had on Boomer's collar tightened gradually.

Boomer would've been scared...he should've been. Blossom was just a inch away from snapping his neck.

 _But,_ if you didn't have glowing red eyes that screamed, " _Breathe and I will kill you in a instant."_ and the power to melt your flesh down to the bone in less than ten seconds, then your weren't really a threat to him.

Boomer's lips twisted in a untimely smirk. "Sup' Pinky. Where ya been?"

Blossom then proceeded to shake him so hard, Boomer swore he felt his brain rattle about inside his skull. When she was done, she pulled him close enough that their noses almost touched.

" _Ruff. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"_

Boomer rolled his eyes. _Well, she's definitely Brick's counterpart._ He gazed back at Blossom with a bored expression. "Geez Blossom, it's a free country. I'm allowed to go wherever the hell I please," His previous smirk fell back on his lips. "with jurisdiction of course."

Blossom's eyes narrowed further. "Exactly!" She spat sharply. "You have _no_ jurisdiction here–in this city. When there's a monster attack, citizens that aren't apart of the Ground Teams, other than the police and special forces are the only ones allowed in the city. Everyone else is to evacuate!"

Boomer pouted. "Well that isn't fair."

Blossom's eyes twitched. With a flick of her wrist, she roughly shoved him away from her.

Boomer irritably smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt that Blossom had caused. It was like the Puff's had it out for his shirts today. Speaking of his shirts–Boomer smiled crookedly–there was certain soaking wet blonde wearing his right now. Blossom was just going to have to be pissed because there was no way he was leaving now.

Oh. Right. There was the matter of Butch too but he could wait.

"So are you going to tell me what you are doing here?" Blossom barked with her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes still had the steely chill to them and that's when Boomer noticed the other redhead floating next to her, sizing him up with a firm glare on his face.

Izekiel hovered over Blossom like a rottweiler protecting its owner. Boomer just had to roll his eyes. Izekiel's feelings were so apparent that even a roach could tell the boy was hopelessly in love with Blossom. _Gag me._

"Well, Boomer?" Blossom's patience was thinning he could tell. Boomer played with the thought about just telling the bossy redhead that he was here to retrieve Butch but he knew that was only going to infuriate her more. Even though...telling her that he was here instead, to see her sisters tits would probably be just as bad–probably even worse.

So Boomer decided to do what he usually do when he was backed into a corner.

 _Run._

"BOOMER JOJO!"

Boomer threw a wide smirk over his shoulder.

"RACE YOU TO THE BEACH!"

* * *

The three headed– _whatever the fuck you want to call it at this point–_ was still knocked out cold. The only sign of it still being alive was the faint way it's large chest fell and rose.

Four different extravagant shades of eyes stared at it, not being for sure what to do because killing something when it was asleep just seemed...wrong and inhumane; is what they all surprisingly agreed on. It was like sending someone off to prison without having the right of standing in trial. That was illegal and heroes _don't_ break laws. The beast–although having destroyed half the city deserved at least the right to fight for its life, right?

So they waited and waited and waited…

Until a certain _someone_ couldn't wait anymore.

"Damn, Butter's! How hard did you hit the shit!?"

Turning on her side, Buttercup just rolled her eyes as she absently messed around in the sand that she was sprawled across. "Well I see your ADHD has kicked in. Hmm, or is it Tourette's?" She didn't even look at Butch, fearing that she may end up wringing him up by his neck and drowning him in the ocean behind them. It was his fault that they were in this mess anyways.

Butch sent a scalding glare at his counterparts back. "Buttercup do you like your life...because from where i'm standing, I'm not so sure you do."

Buttercup idly flipped him off and Butch snorted angrily while kicking over the lopsided sand castle over that Bubbles was once happily

working on. She scowled up fiercely at him.

"Weren't you the one that told her to hit it as hard as she could?" Bubbles asked in a clipped tone, trying to save the rest of her fallen sandcastle. It was pointless though. Butch's foot rendered it again to a fallen mess and Bubbles felt her blood boil. "BUTCH!"

Like a child, he stuck his tongue out at the irate blonde and like a executioner out for blood, she reached for groin. Butch was just going to be shit out of luck if he planned on having children in the future. Then again, she might just be doing the world a favor.

"What did I tell you earlier!?" Bubbles shrieked with venom dripping off her tongue as she so desperately ran around chasing after Butch with plans of ripping his genitals off. He had the audacity of even laughing at her, shouting jeers and mocking her as they took to the air. _The bastard!_

Woo slapped a hand across her face. When her hand ran down her mouth, she released a long sigh. Being better at hiding it, the felines patience was also running thin. This was not how she planned on spending her Sunday.

"Jesus, Bubz! At least let me take you out before reaching for my balls!" Butch cackled maniacally before dodging another sad attempt from Bubbles shooting an eye beam at him. The sand in front of him exploded on impact.

Bubbles screamed incoherently. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shot a plethora of eye beams at him and they all failed miserably at hitting their target. A animalistic scream ripped from Bubbles throat as Butch danced around her attacks.

Woo just shook her head as she watched the two go at it. She casually sauntered over to an indifferent Buttercup and nudged her ribs with the toe of her boot.

With her eyes closed, Buttercup sighed deeply. "Yes, Woo?" She asked, cracking open one eye.

"Your sister is about to go all _Hardcore Bubbles_ on Butch's ass" She nudged her again. "Do something before she kills him. I don't want her to get his blood on me and plus," She nodded her head upwards to the helicopter above them. "cameras are watching."

Buttercup glared up at Woo.

Then at the helicopter.

And finally, over at her screeching sister and stupid ass Butch.

"Son of a bitch– _BUBBLES AND FUCKING BUTCH!_ " Buttercup stomped to her feet in a fit of rage and Woo took a slow step back as she fiddled nonchalantly with her claws. She paid no mind to the shouting and energy blasts that were going off behind her and the seething banshee in front of her. The moment Buttercup took off after Bubbles and Butch, Woo's ears twitched and her attention directed to the vacant boardwalk. Her hyper sense of hearing picked up on a few things.

One, being distant screaming–very angry and chilling screaming. She couldn't make out the voice though; just incoherent blatant yelling. Her ears also picked up on the sound of explosives not too far off and a small trace of a smile lingered on her lips as she guessed who might've been coming. If her guess was correct–Woo took a long sniff of the air and smirked.

Bypassing the salty smell of the ocean, Woo could just faintly pick up on a storm that was headed there way. Funny thing was, rain wasn't in the forecast for the day. Woo hummed in amusement as her ears twitched once again, picking up on yet another sound.

The soft whistling sound of doom and gloom, Lance–descending out of her own shadow like it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

Woo gave him a blank look. "Could you be anymore creepier?"

Lance, with the permanent glare on his face, glared even deeper at her. "Shut up." he exasperated. His eyes squinted as he tried adjusting to the harsh rays of the sun that was beating down on them. He looked even more annoyed, having finding out there was little to no shade on the vacant beach. _Great._ Now he was forced to stay in his obnoxious teammate's shadow for the time being.

Woo smirked. "Well hello to you too, Sunshine." The backwards ass nickname made his eye twitch and then he decided that as soon as Cecilia shows up, he was going to force her to make a cloud over him for shade. He felt as if his skin was going to melt off at any second.

"That Jojo brother is still here?" Lance inquired solemnly, answering his own question after catching glimpse of Butch now running away from both Puff's.

Woo cocked a brow as her smirk fell from her face. _So he could be creepier. Wonderful…_ "If you've been watching this entire time, then how come you guys are _just_ now getting here?"

"Because some people," He side eyed her resentfully. "not only had to help with evacuations and put out fires _but,_ man not one, but _two_ teams because someone wanted to test out their new toy."

"Bubbles needed help!" Woo whined, crossing her arms against her chest. She kicked the sand between them with her cheeks puffed in a pout. "And I did give my team orders before I left to help with evacuations."

Lance glared at her a second longer before rolling his eyes back onto Bubbles and them. There rambunctious screams were beginning to annoy him. "Whatever…" His eyes veered to the slumbering monster next. He nodded his head at it. "How long has it been out?"

"Maybe like, thirty to forty minutes now." Woo idly sauntered over to the creature with Lance following in her shadow. "It hasn't moved an inch since Buttercup whacked it." Lance scoffed wryly.

"Blossom is probably having a heart attack right now looking at the mess you guys created." His dark chuckle did nothing to ease the queasiness that erupted in her stomach at the mention of the redhead's name. Woo couldn't even turn around.

"Blossom's on her way?" That would probably explain the screaming she heard just minutes ago.

"Yes. She's most likely with Izekiel, flying here now." She didn't have to turn around to see the fucking smirk on his face. "I may have just vaguely mentioned the catastrophe of this disaster you all have going on here."

If her and Lance weren't teammates, Woo probably would've most definitely whipped around gave him a good ole roundhouse kick. Woo's entire body was itching to lay a beat down on Lance. Instead though, Woo smiled sweetly over her shoulder at the gloomy boy. The corners of her mouth twitched as she fought to hold that damned smile.

"Lance...sweety, do you hate us?"

Lance shrugged. "I hate everyone." Was the only answer he had for her.

"Of course…" Woo murmured flatly. Her ears flickered on her head at the sound of a new pair of feet landing nearby. Turning her head, she couldn't say she was surprised from what she saw. The girl was somewhat of a lunatic afterall. _The irony._

There, perched on top of the knocked out lizard's tail, sat a smiling Cecilia. Her legs were crossed in a ladylike fashion and she looked as prim and proper as if she grew up in the Windsor Castle with Queen Elizabeth herself, instead of a strict and fierce army base.

"Blossom is going to murder you three~" She sang in that uppity British accent of hers. It made Woo's skin crawl.

"Yes, Cecilia." Woo gritted. "I'm fully aware of all of our pending death sentences. Thank you." She even added in a sarcastic little curtsy. Not that Cecilia cared though, if anything, it only brightened the snide smile on her face.

"Oh. Woo, sweetheart, relax. I'm only teasing." Cecilia cooed. She fanned her face with one her dainty manicured hands. "Knowing her, Blossom probably already had passed out on her way here, looking at the disaster you guys have constructed." Her eyes narrowed devilishly. "Pitiful job well done, by the way."

Woo's ear twitched at the sound of Lance's sniggering.

Woo fumed. Her pupils narrowed into slits as she hissed a warning at Cecilia. "Well, next time if your asses want something done your way then do it your fucking selves!" She spat, baring her fangs. "Destroying half the fucking city wasn't the plan, it just ended up that way. The fucking piece of shit is massive! What did ya expect?!"

"A plan that was better executed, maybe would've been nice." Woo heard Lance monotonously say. The picture in her head of him carelessly shrugging his shoulders made her neck snap towards him with nothing but scorn in her eyes.

"Do you want me snap that scrawny neck of yours, Lance? Cus your uptight ass blasé attitude has been really irking my nerves lately."

Lance said nothing but scoff and turn away, grumbling something under his breath. _Smart move._ Is what Woo thought.

"Willamina," Cecilia sighed, still with a hint of that irritable smile on her face. Woo hissed. "If anyone's uptight here, it's you." She flashed the feline a derisive smirk and that's when Woo decided that Cecilia was in much need of a size eight boot up her ass. Teammates be damned!

"You know what, Cecilia?" Woo cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders as she stalked over to the tickled pink Cecilia. Woo had big plans of wiping the grin off her face. "I just about had it with your ass too."

Touching down with a bang, Cam had landed just a little ways behind Lance. He shook off the ringing in his ears with a ragged sigh as he adjusted the small black heating aids in his ears. That's the one downside to his power. All of the close range explosives that he creates had left him damn near deaf. Having to rely on Princess's specially made hearing aids, vibrations, and reading people's lips proved to be challenging at times but Cam didn't let it hold him back. He was actually one of the most alert and empathically aware out of all the Ground Teams members.

Lance didn't even glance at Cam as sauntered up beside him. "Wonderful, Cameron. You made it just in time to cool off your girlfriend." Lance said wryly.

"Fuck you." Cam barked with his hands wiggling his ears. "She ain't my girl. How many times I have to tell you fucking dickhead's that?" His eyes cut across to Woo and Cecilia as they danced around the monsters massive tail in hand to hand combat.

Well...Woo was fighting. Cecilia was too busy laughing as she blocked and avoided all of Woo's attacks.

Cartwheeling out of the way from Woo's vicious feet swipes. Cecilia's eyes met Cam's as she was upside down and devilish grin crossed her lips. She landed on her feet with grace and pointed abruptly at the boy, successfully deterring the felines attention. Cam wanted blow her entire head off the moment Woo's eyes landed on him.

"Looky, Woowoo! Cammy's here!"

 _Fuck. Fuck, he was going to kill Cecilia one day._

"CAMEROOOOOOON!" Woo, to Cam's utter dismay, instantly beamed as soon she spotted him and a second later she was off the monster's tail and running full speed at him. Lance gave him a manly pat on the back before slowly stepping aside. He knew just how excited the feline could get around the explosive boy and wanted to be as far away as possible when the shouting occurred.

Although...he still had the angry screams from above to irk his nerves. Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles were still going strong, trying to knock one another from out of the sky. Lance just shook his head. He shouldn't really be complaining though, he thought. When Blossom got here, his teammates maddening yelling would seem like child's play compared to hers. Blossom had a knack for rambling on and on worse than Mojo sometimes given the situation, and right now was one of those situations.

"So how long do you think Leader Girl is going get here? Hmm?" An amused Cecilia asked floating up beside him. Even though he didn't show it, Lance was far too thankful for the small gray cloud that hunger over her head. With a twirl of her finger, she sent the cloud hovering above him.

"Her and Izekiel should be here any minute." He said, grunting softly as he slumped to the ground with his back leaning against the monster's scaly side. It was like they all forgot that the monster was only unconscious, able to wake up at any second.

Cecilia giggled lightly. She mused happily to herself as she thought about the many faces Blossom was going to make once here. It was going to be a hilarious sight indeed.

Hilarious wasn't even quite the right word for what was enstore.

" _BOOOOOMER!"_

Cecilia's head perked up from where she sat, perched up on the monster's tail. "Hmm?" She hummed, straining her ears to listen.

" _SISTER'S...BOOBS...FUCK YOU!"_

Cecilia's head thoughtfully tilted to the side. "Do you hear that, Lance?

He didn't bother to respond. Lance just closed his eyes. _Any second now…_

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!...STOP...INSTANT!"_

" _NO!"_

The shouting was getting even louder with each passing second, making it very clear who the voices belonged to.

Cecilia sniggered quietly. "It seems like we're the only ones who has noticed them." She said, twirling her foot around against her other ankle. With a few quick glances, she watched as the rest of her friends either try to kill each other–or in Woo's case, glomp the hell out of Cam.

"Tch. It seems so." Lance huffed indifferently.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!?" Buttercup belted, thrusting her body forward to tackle her sister out of the sky. Bubbles was too quick though, and Buttercup ended up grabbing nothing but air.

"BUTTERCUP, STAY OUT OF THIS!" Bubbles screeched. She sent a plethora of energy blasts at a cackling Butch, who just simply backhanded the attacks with his hands. He swatted the blasts away like they were only but pesky flies. Bubbles temper flared and she turned a sinister shade of red in the face.

"YEAH BUTTERBITCH, DO WHAT BLONDIE SAYS AND BACK OFF!" He laughed like a madman, kneeled over and holding his ribs. "HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF _LADIES_ FIRST?!"

Buttercup saw red. Her hands glowed minaciously. On second thought...Bubbles looked like she could use a hand. In a blink of an eye, the green warrioress jetted straight for Butch. Too busy laughing, he didn't even see her coming for him to react; which sadly led to him getting punched right in the throat when he threw his head back. _That'll shut him up!_

Butch's eyes instantly watered as he choked and coughed. His esophagus felt like it collapsed under the bitch's callous fist. Instinctively, his hands went to his sore throat, as if holding it was going force oxygen running freely through it again. He was in too much pain to realize that Buttercup had just latched onto one of his ankles with both her hands. Enraged, Butch kicked and pulled to try set himself free but Buttercup didn't budge. Instead, she flipped him behind her and launched him to his doom.

The doom being a furious blue eyed blonde who was headed straight for him with death burning in her eyes. _Oh fucking hell…_

Butch felt the pain in his nuts long before Bubbles even hit him. With a hacking cry, Butch was sent plummeting to the ground, only adding to the pain of his bruised genitals. He rolled around in the sandy crater his impact created, wheezing as he clenched at his balls in his hands. His throat was still on fire but, his balls. God damn, his balls! The pain was unimaginable! When Bubbles punched him, he swore his felt his nuts in his stomach and then twist around like a merry-go-round.

" _Oh bloody fuckity hell…"_ He groaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Didn't the blonde demoness know that men lost genitals because of this type of shit? What kind of man would he be with only one ball? Three quarters of a man, that's what! Dear lord, he was going kill her when he couldn't _stop_ feeling his balls. A mental image of an apple falling from a tree ran through his him and Butch let a single manly tear drop from his eye.

Bubbles on the other hand, was just finished brushing herself off. Having got her issue off with Butch, she was in a much better mood and felt her happy-go-lucky spirit returning. Floating to the ground, her and Buttercup shared a content nod with similar devious smiles on their faces. On the ground, they high-fived with a whoop and Butch silently prayed that a asteroid or something would crash into the two, killing them both. A painful smile inched its way on his face as he thought about their crushing deaths.

Butch's prayers were answered a minute later at the sound of ferocious screaming and goading jeers filling the sky above them. Literally everyone's head shot up at the sudden commotion.

Buttercup's brows furrowed. Her face caught in somewhere between shock and confusion. "What the hell?..."

"BOOMER, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Blossom's distinct screaming was the first to be picked out with Boomer following right after.

"I ALREADY TOLD YA BOSSY, GET OFF MY DICK!"

"Oh my…" Cecilia breathed, grinning as she fanned herself. Lance just shook his head. He muttered quietly to himself about how he should be getting paid for dealing with this shit.

Shooting through the sky, Blossom's eyes took on a noticeably darker shade as they narrowed malevolently. _Death...death was coming._ "BOOM– **ER, THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!** "

Bubbles flinched at the demonic tone in her elder sister's voice. The tone brought back unwanted memories, memories that made a shiver run down her spine in the blistering heat. Her heart hammered against her chest as overwhelming fear took over her body. She watched with wide eyes as Blossom stalked down Boomer in the sky with Izekiel right on their tail. They weren't too far away, just a hairs away from the boardwalk.

Buttercup was too shocked to move. She knew Blossom was going to be majorly pissed when she got here...sure. But this is a far cry from what she expected. The dumbass blonde Ruff promised to come back to retrieve his other dumbass brother– _not piss off his sister to the point of no return_.

"Welp…" Woo started, suddenly pushing away from Cam with a sullen shake of her head. She turned to Buttercup and Bubbles and then the rest of her teammates with a nod of her head and a comical smile. "Shoutout to everybody! I had fun," she brushed her hands together and blew them all a kiss. Before taking her leave, she turned around one more time. "I forgot! P.S, dot dot, IM OUT THIS BITCH!"

Buttercup gaped at her. _No this bitch did not just use a twitter meme…_ "WOO, JUST WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"

"Far, far away from here." Woo stated with her ass to kiss to her bestfriend, cutting across the beach. Buttercup glared at the felines back, fiercely. If she was going to die today, then damn sure right, Woo was going with her.

Right before she could rush up behind the girl to shake her senseless, there was sudden gush of wind and a dark blue streak that whizzed right in front of her that left Buttercup staggering to her ass.

The streak led right to Bubbles, stopping merely inches in front of her. The blonde girl blinked twice. Once, at the pair of hands that were placed on her ample bosom and then another time at the mirthful pair of cobalt blue eyes staring back her.

Boomer spoke quick and jittery. His life was still on the line after all. " _Hey Bubz, I saw you on tv earlier. You were soaked. Like, really wet. The guys back at school were making a big ruckus about seeing your tits–which are amaaaazing by the way,"_ He made a show by squeezing the two pillowy mounds she called boobs and Bubbles felt herself go frigid. Boomer whistled. " _Wow, they really are as soft as they look."_ His eyes veered to her frozen face as his hands ventured up to her shoulders, caressing them softly. " _I read that girls boobs sometimes get sore whenever they're on their period. I wouldn't mind rubbing the jugs for ya when it's that time of the month. I'll be more than happy to do it,"_

" **BOOMER–WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU...** _ **I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!**_ "

Boomer sighed deeply. Play time was over. Lady Death was on her way to ruin the fun–like usual. He patted a still unresponsive Bubbles roughly on her back. " _Well Bubz, I gotta run. Your crazy ass sister is still trying to kill me. If I don't make it back, give your tits a big squeeze for me, kay?"_

Then in a flash and with one final wink, Boomer was gone.

Blossom screamed wildly, furious that Boomer took the pathetic way out and teleporting off somewhere. She stopped in midair, her head vigorously swiveling around from left to right. Boomer couldn't be far. He could only teleport but so far. And when she finds him, she'll _end_ him once and for all.

Bubbles, on the other hand was still a ghostly white. Standing there unblinkingly, her lips parted slightly as she stared off in a daze ahead of her. It was like her soul left her body.

"Bubbles?" Buttercup murmured, shocked herself as she tiptoed up next to the blonde. Everyone stood by, utterly speechless. "Bubbles!" She tried again, snapping twice in front of her–still, Bubbles did not move.

Buttercup reverted to violently shaking her sister. "Bubbles! Bubbles! Bubbles?!" Still nothing.

She slowly stepped back, her eyes wide with fear. Swallowing thickly, all Buttercup had to say was,

"Oh my fucking God. She's fucking dead."

"Blossssom! Bubbles is broken!" Cecilia exclaimed, hopping off her perch on the monsters tail with a giggle. She landed gracefully next to Lance and joyously skipped over to the frozen blonde.

On the ground, Butch was still in much pain, moaning like a wuss. "Fuck Blondie's ass...I still can't feel my fucking nuts because of her." He cried. He rolled on his side. "BOOMER! YOU FUCKING DICKSHIT! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The little bastard comes back to squeeze some tits instead of helping his older brother nurse his swollen balls...how dare he? He set a hard glare on the blonde Puff and Cecilia, who was animatedly dancing around Bubbles as if she was a fire pit.

Blossom's neck worked double time and in a second, her deadly gaze was fixated on the other Rowdyruff. " _ **What the freaking heck is he doing here?**_ " Immediately all eyes went to him.

Butch groaned loudly. "Oh dear God, someone teach Pinky how to curse."

Buttercup and Woo mentally cursed. Why the hell couldn't the dumbass just lay there and play dead?

Touching down, Blossom marched right up to Buttercup, looking angrier with every step she took. " _Well,_ Buttercup?" Those knife sharp eyes of hers found Woo. " _Woo?_ –why are _two_ Rowdyruff's in my city during a monster attack?"

As Buttercup racked her mind for answer that wouldn't lead to a full on brawl, Woo feigned ignorance. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she shifted awkwardly on her feet. "There's t–two?" She sputtered, nervously looking around at everyone, promptly ignoring a sullen Butch on the ground. She shrugged idly. "I didn't even notice Butch was here…"

Everyone stared dumbstruck at the feline.

"Oh my _God,_ that was fucking terrible." Butch croaked out with a deep guttural groan. "Boomer's a better liar than you…"

Woo gnashed her teeth together. "Fuck you."

"You deserve to get your ass kicked for that." He groaned again.

"So is either one of you going to explain?" Blossom cut in with half lidded eyes. "Or am I going to have to retort to more drastic measures to get some answers out of you?" From behind, Izekiel watched her tense form warily.

"Blossom…"

"Goodness gracious, Pinky! I never pegged you as a sadist!" Izekiel's voice died with Butch's jeering comment.

Blossom inhaled sharply before exhaling with a long roll of her eyes. "Can someone shut Butch up please!" It wasn't a question and Woo was already cracking her knuckles with a sadistic smile on her face. Butch's eyes bugged out of his head as he watched as Woo marched her way over to him.

"Oh fuck no!" He cried, gripping at the sand, scrambling away. If his balls weren't still in pain then he would've gladly took the pussy bitch on but...fuck, his balls. "BOOMER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I

"Oh fuck yes, motherfucka!" Woo roared breaking into a full fledge sprint. "I'm going to use your balls as a fucking scratching post, you stupid fuck!" Butch uncharacteristically squeaked as he reverted to rolling away instead.

"DON'T RUN NOW BITCH BOY!"

Buttercup would've found herself getting in on the fun–if it wasn't for the terrifying view of Blossom standing in her way, scowling at her like she was a piece of dog shit on a sidewalk.

"Explain. _Now_."

* * *

Next part hopefully coming sooner than this. hope you enjoyed all the vine & meme references! Make sure to leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** _All rights to the Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken._

* * *

 _ **Born This Way:**_

 _ **Those Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Outta Me! II**_

" _What do little boys fear more than anything in the world?"_

 _-Miss Bellum_

* * *

"I really feel like you should be directing your anger to one of satan's rejects behind us." Buttercup said, inching away from her sister's fierce gaze. There was an icy crunch sound coming from underneath her feet, and Buttercup wondered just how mad her sister really was. Sure they destroyed a good chunk of the city but it was for the greater good! At least they meant well. Doesn't that count for anything?

Buttercup mentally cursed. She made a little reminder to choke out the blonde ruffian later for adding fuel to the already raging blizzard, which was her sister. _Oh yeah–there was also the fact that the bastard had_ boldly _groped her other sister._ He was a dead man when she catches him. A dead man.

It was as if the Jojo brothers didn't treasure their family jewels at all. _Tsk. Tsk. What a shame._ If only Buttercup had a single fuck to give. She was sure that Butch was going to be shooting blanks for the remainder of his natural sad life. What's one more Ruff to top it off? Speaking of the broken dick bastard...

There was a lot of rambunctious shouting in the background and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who all the ruckus belonged to.

Woo was busy playing sand hopscotch, using Butch's body as the base to play the childish game and Cecilia had now reverted her attention to them, joining in on the what seemed like _harmless fun_ to her. Butch's cries garbled every time the two

girls _accidentally_ landed on his nuts. Bubbles was still short circuited, frozen away in a state of shock. Lance was relaxing under the shade of his storm cloud, scrolling nonchalantly on his cellphone. Buttercup really couldn't fathom what he was looking at; wasn't like the antisocial boy had friends.

Along the shore, Cam was carelessly taking a stroll down the beach–mostly to put some distance between him and Woo while she was distracted. Boomer was still missing–much to Blossom's annoyance and lastly, Izekiel stood like a good, caring and supportive potential boyfriend at Blossom's side. He even matched Blossom's hard stare that was aimed at Buttercup.

She just couldn't resist rolling her eyes. _Fucking made for each other._

"It's part of your responsibility to make sure that people like _him,_ " Blossom swung her sharp glare at a now twitching Ruff. He looked almost like he was having a seizure. She tersely shook her head before rolling her eyes back onto Buttercup. _She didn't have time for is this crap._ And Butch was starting to foam at the mouth. _Ew._

"It's part of your job to make sure that brain dead amateurs like Butch, don't try to _play_ hero." Blossom sighed miserably, pressing two fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Now half the city is in ruins." _And Princess was going to kill her if Butch has to get his balls amputated. Wonderful._

Buttercup's eyes narrowed into slits. She couldn't believe what Blossom was saying to her right now–blaming _her_ for the shit that happened earlier like it was completely her fault! Who sent Bubbles on a wild goose chase that ruined twelve blocks?– _okay...she ruined like four of them but if Blossom had kept her word then she wouldn't have had to go all smackdown on the demon dragon._

Blossom was supposed to be right behind Bubbles after she sent her to be bait! But where was she? Nowhere to be fucking found, that's where! How the hell did Blossom expect for just the two of them to subdue an enormous piece of scaly shit by themselves and then promptly escort it to the beach?! Then on top of fucking _that,_ stop Butch from being fucking _Butch_!? Buttercup seethed as she bristled all over. A single vein stuck out from her sweaty forehead and her fists shook at her sides. She looked menacing.

"What about you, Bloss!" She snapped back harshly, eyes glowing with a dangerous amount of green energy in them. Blossom had the nerve to look put back and that angered Buttercup even more. "Where the fuck were you when all of this was going on?! You basically left Bubbles high and fucking dry! If I didn't show up when I did, Bubbles would've been barbecue right now!" She jabbed a callous finger into Blossom's chest, forcing her back. Blossom's eyes glinted malevolently but Buttercup didn't waver. She still had a ton of shit to get off her chest and Blossom was going to hear it! "We fucking needed you and you were doing only God knows what–"

"I was helping evacuate citizens and putting out the fires the bloody monster left! I was going to come!" Blossom spat, slapping away Buttercup's finger before it dared touch her again. Taking a step forward, she got in her sister's face and the two glared each other down with nothing but animosity flaring in their eyes.

On the sidelines watching it all, Izekiel felt himself grow wary of a fight breaking out between the two. "Guys…"

"But you're now just showing up. Fucking Izekiel and the others would have handled all the evacuations and shit, perfectly fine!" Izekiel awkwardly scratched his head.

Blossom reeled back, her arms flailing around her head. "So I was supposed to ignore all those people that needed my help?! Is that what you wanted me to do, Buttercup? What kind of hero would I be if I would've done that?!" She growled with a sneer, spit flying from her mouth. Her head was beginning to pound like before and that same wave of nausea was slowly creeping its way into her again. This time though, the feeling was much stronger. Blossom hissed through her teeth.

Buttercup released a growl of frustration. She wanted to pull out her hair at this point. "No. That's not what I'm saying." She took a deep breath. She had to or else she was going to literally explode. She took a step back too to be cautious. Being so close to her infuriating sister would only give her the leverage she needed to strangle her ass out if she wanted and _lord,_ did she have the urge to do so.

Buttercup pointed a stiff finger at her. "We fucked up." She said solemnly with a small shake of her head. "I'll admit that much. But it wasn't completely our faults. Butch intervened and you know how he is…he's as hard headed and stubborn–"

" _As you._ " Blossom and Izekiel brusquely cut in.

Buttercup glared at them both before swinging her gaze elsewhere to keep from doing anything impulsive. Izekiel can get his ass choked out too. She didn't discriminate. "What the fuck ever…what I'm trying to say is, me and Bubbles had little to no control over the situation. Butch refused to leave and we had bigger problems to handle than getting him to go home, _obviously_. Boomer was supposed to be back here earlier to drag his ass back to school but," Buttercup briefly cut her eyes back to Blossom. "his timing proved to be just as great as yours, Leader Girl."

A single vein on Blossom's temple flexed.

"How did you guys even get the thing here anyways?" Izekiel cut in, perfect timing as always. He stepped beside Buttercup to get a closer look at the creature. "And how did you all manage to knock it out?" Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. She really was trying to avoid this conversation. She already got an ear full from Woo earlier.

Blossom folded her arms, trying her best to be ignore the throbbing in her head. If anything, it only worsened her ire. "We saw all of the destruction leading up to here." Her head tilted to the side in mock thoughtfulness. "So what happened?"

Buttercup gulped. _She_ is what happened. She smacked right into the thing like a flying pinball. "Before I say anything, I just want you two to know that it wasn't my idea and we were running on little to no options."

Izekiel and Blossom cocked a brow as to say, _go on._

"It was Butch's idea…"

Blossom's brows painfully shot up to her hairline. "Buttercup–" Buttercup held her hands up.

"Can I explain first before you start going off?!" She exclaimed, breathing heavily. Blossom looked to be a second away from sending her to Heaven's gates and then bringing her back just do the whole thing over. Buttercup didn't settle back until Blossom stopped looking like she wanted to bite her head off. Only then did she take a deep breath and began explaining her side of the events that had transpired before. It wasn't an easy story to tell. Blossom looked as if she was in the middle of having a stroke at some points and Izekiel wasn't making the situation any better by pointing out the obvious with exasperating questions like,

" _Why would you even use Butch's idea?"_

" _Why didn't Bubbles tell Boomer to take Butch home when he took Alice?"_

" _Why the hell would he even bring Alice out here?!"_

Then him and Blossom would share irritating knowing glances, as if reading one another's mind. The action made Buttercup's ire flare ten fold and she fought to not take both of their heads in her hands and knock them together. She felt her jaw clench and unclench. Sometimes she thought that Izekiel was too perfect for her sister. _A match made in heaven._ Buttercup mused bitterly.

Blossom sighed wearily. There was so much that she wanted to say. There were so many things done wrong. So many mistakes and errors that could've been avoided–on her end and her sisters. Buttercup was right about one thing, she should've been there from the beginning; then they probably wouldn't even be in this mess. Looking back, sending Bubbles off on her own wasn't one of her best ideas, especially since she promised to be right behind her. _So many mistakes..._

Blossom's hand went to her temples, massaging the corners gently. _So many errors…_ Her head was killing her. It was like a drill was running through her skull. The shouting in the background didn't make anything better.

"Butchy Boy! You're so strong!" Cecilia's giddy singsong voice was heard over the crashing waves. She was currently using Butch's back as a trampoline; bouncing happily up and down like the deranged girl she was. Woo, looking like she was having the time of her life, looked to be practicing wrestling moves on Butch's legs. Butch was motionless; probably passed out from all the pain of getting his genitals repeatedly stepped on. _Poor bastard._

A sick little grin quirked its way on Buttercup's lips. This was the highlight of her day!

"We should probably stop them…" Izekiel said, a pitiful frown on his face. He couldn't say he liked the Jojo's all too much but, he wouldn't wish the torment Butch was going through on any man. Izekiel shivered and subconsciously, a hand went to his own crotch.

Cam was right. Why did they choose them to be captains? Lance was okay. Just don't look, speak, or breathe in his direction and he was pretty docile. But Woo and Cecilia...they were spawns of Satan _._ Rabid animals that needed to be put down. Predators that preyed on the young and the weak. Beautiful succubus's that ripped men's hearts out and ate them for breakfast.

A rough pat on Izekiel's back brought him out of his terrifying reverie. The hand only belonged to Buttercup; grinning up at him like everything was good and dandy. Like, Butch wasn't being used as a play toy right in front of them.

As if she could read his mind, Buttercup said, "Don't worry, Izekiel. Butch is _fiiine._ Woo and Cecilia are only playing with him."

Izekiel squinted incredulously at her, looking at her as if to see she had any screws loose as well– _which she did._ "He's unconscious. And I'm pretty sure he's never going to have children after today." She blanched boredly at him.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for the bitch?" She asked apathetically. She paused briefly for second to glare at him. "Cus I don't." Buttercup sneered without a single fuck in her body to give. For all she cared, the boy could roll over and die–come back to life and then die again. _Poor Butch._ Izekiel sadly mused, shaking his head.

"AWWW BUTTERCUP!" Woo suddenly called, reigning them all in. Her voice was in a whine and she no longer held Butch's beefy leg over her shoulder. Instead she was straddling her unconscious _play thing's_ back, poking his head with a pointed claw. Cecilia was there, giggling innocently at her side. She found entertainment in burying the ruffian in the sand for now. Who knew what was to come when once bored of that.

Woo turned and faced them with a agitated sigh. "Cecilia dislocated this assholes arm! We need you to pop it back in place!"

Cecilia offered a small shrug for her so called _accident._ "I didn't mean to." She giggled childishly while mindlessly tossing sand onto Butch's back. "I _tripped_." Izekiel frowned. Tripped, she says? The devious little smile on Cecilia's face didn't go undetected by a skeptical Izekiel.

Buttercup was hesitant at first. Not wanting to help the bastard after all the drama he had caused her all afternoon; but then she thought it over…

Popping your shoulder back in place was known to be painful, superhuman or not. The feeling is discomforting and left a sick feeling in your stomach to see your own arm just limply dangling at your side and your bone protruding from your shoulder–Just nasty! But...once back in place, the pain was bearable...if done slowly and _correctly_ of course.

Deep, maniacal, and dark laughter was heard in the background behind Buttercup as a wide evil smile stretched across her face. Izekiel swore he saw makeshift horns appear in the dark haired girl's hair.

"Coming Woo!" Buttercup chirped in a tone that was far too nice for the normally brash powerhouse. That only sent warning bells in Izekiel's head. _Danger is coming._ He watched with another shudder as she _skipped_ her way over to the trio. _Lunatic's._ Was all Izekiel thought in that moment. _I'm working with human fucking Looney Tunes._

There was a nasty sound of bone cracking in the background, followed by a deep shrill cry of pain heard shortly after. Izekiel cringed. Why the hell did he have to see that? Oh God. Why is he still watching?

" _Whoops!_ I don't think I did it right!" Buttercup announced while straddling ansemi unconscious Butch's back. Izekiel gawked at the apparent lie. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Let me try again!"

"Okay!" Woo and Cecilia cheered, fists pumped high above their heads. There was another nasty popping sound, signaling that once again, Butch's shoulder was left dislocated. The poor torture victim released another– _cough–_ manly- _ish_ cry and Woo excitedly clapped her hands vigorously together.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed, grinning widely. "Do it again!" She nudged Buttercup's back with her hand, egging her on. Buttercup smirked and went to pull Butch's arm behind him again.

 _ **Pop!**_

Butch screamed.

Woo hollered.

Cecilia animatedly cheered, "Yayyy!"

Izekiel was done watching. He had seen enough to unsettle him for the rest of the month. Maybe even the year. Making a mental note, he had to remember to stay on the good side of the three psychotic girls if he didn't want to share the same fate as Butch and soon, Boomer. Swinging his gaze to the right, Izekiel thought the worse when he saw that the blonde was still frozen where Boomer had left her. He remorsefully shook his head. Nothing good was to happen once Boomer returned. The dumbass couldn't hide forever. Blossom was still planning on murdering him and he knew for sure that Bubbles wouldn't let him get away with what he had done.

Speaking of his favorite redhead...she was oddly quiet considering what was going on around them. Surely, she should've been biting the girls heads off about them _goofing around_ –if you could even call it that.

"Blossom?" He called out to her. Swiveling his head around, his brows scrunched in apprehension when he caught the look of pain Blossom was shouldering. "Blossom!" Immediately, he rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

The hands that were rubbing holes into her throbbing temples were pulled away, grasped carefully in Izekiel's large ones. He inspected Blossom intently. "Blossom, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, her hair sweeping wildly over her face. "Nothing," She whispered hoarsely. Unconvinced, Izekiel frowned.

"You know...you're not convincing anyone with that ugly look on your face." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood and bring a smile on the girl's disgruntled face. Instead, Blossom opt to glare up at him through the thickness of her lashes. _Better than before._ Izekiel mused lightly.

"So I'm ugly now?" Blossom exasperated, her cheeks puffed out in a pout. Izekiel's lips quirked into a smile. Every now and then he got a kick out of teasing her. Light teasing though, the boy didn't want blow his chances with her before he even got one. Plus, Blossom wasn't the one to joke around with unless you had an death wish.

Leaning forward, he smoothly tucked a few strands of red behind Blossom's ear. It was a small action, one he found himself doing often because it never failed to spring a blush on her face–and her overgrown tresses literally went _everywhere_ when she was in a frenzy. With a full on grin on his face, he took one of her reddened cheeks and lightly pinched it between his fingers.

"Well the face you were making before wasn't exactly flattering." He laughed and as expected, Blossom quickly swatted his hand away and pushed at his chest.

"Wow," She sneered, folding her arms across her chest. Blossom sniffed at him indignantly. "I have to remember that the next time my brain is pounding against my skull like a magnitude 7.0 earthquake!"

Izekiel smirked. "Someone payed attention in geography last year."

Blossom was not amused. "I _had_ to. You were utterly hopeless." Okay, so sue him. But learning about rocks and longitude and latitude was an absolute snooze fest. The only reason he didn't switch out of the class was because he had the luxury of having Blossom as a desk buddy. He would be a fool to pass that up.

"Ah. So you lied." He prodded teasingly and Blossom blinked at him as he drew closer with an impish smile on his full lips. Lips that she found herself being drawn to the closer he got. "You said there was nothing wrong just a minute ago but now you're saying it's a headache. No milkshake later for you, Blossom Utonium." Izekiel tsked as he wagged a finger in her face.

Blossom sighed. A small smile was starting to pull at her own mouth. Her overbearing migraine momentarily forgotten. "Just a minute ago, you were all worried and sweating bullets over me," She cocked a single brow. "what happened to that?"

"I still am worried about you." The mirth that was once written in his voice had toned down to a much softer tone, hugging around her like a fluffy blanket on a cold winter night. The green is his eyes darkened momentarily as they slowly swept over her face. Blossom found herself blushing again, becoming even redder than before as the butterflies in her stomach grew even bigger. Where did her voice go? And why was it suddenly harder to breathe; she didn't know. _Now is not the time, girl!_ _Breathe!_

"When did your headache start?"

Blossom inhaled. "Huh?" _Oh right! My head. It aches. Oh God…_ It was like the pain came rushing back all at once and again, she found herself clutching her temples.

Izekiel was on it. The moment Blossom's brows quivered, she was back in his arms. It was like a warm blanket had been wrapped around her. If it wasn't for the unbearable pounding inside her head, she may have found herself blissfully sinking into Izekiel's hard chest. Instead, she felt herself was going in and out of consciousness. It was like a brutal war was raging on inside of her skull, and she was on the losing side.

"Blossom, are you alright?"

No she wasn't alright. Everything was blurry. Her eyelids were getting heavy and her head felt like it was about to combust. But could she afford to pass out right now? No.

There was a gigantic monster on her beach that still needed to be disposed of, ASAP. Somehow two Rowdyruff's were in the middle of all this mess–one was currently missing and the other was knocked out cold. Bubbles was still stuck in a state of shock. And to top it all off, most of the city was in complete turmoil.

So no, she couldn't take a well needed break right now. She had to play big sister and clean up her sisters messes.

"Blossom...you should really be taking it easy." Izekiel said as Blossom tried to weakly pushed off from his chest. Her feet felt like jello and the only reason she didn't fall on her face was because Izekiel was still holding her.

"N–No, no." Blossom took a breath. "We still have to do something about the monster. Then the city and then the boys…"

"Blossom, the rest of us can handle the big guy over there and help with the cities repairs. You should really just sit this one out." Blossom vehemently shook her head. She couldn't let them do this all on her own. She was the leader. She gave the commands. It was her responsibility to see that everything was done smoothly and correctly. She refused to sit anything out.

"No!" She rebutted. She yanked away from him and stumbled back. "I can't!" Blossom and Izekiel's eyes met and the two were stuck in an intense state off. Neither one of them said anything as they both stubbornly refused to back down.

Blossom was the first to break the suffocating silence. "I can handle it." She hissed between her teeth.

He scoffed. "Blossom, you can barely stand on your feet without tripping over them every two minutes."

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's just a headache."

"Migraine." Izekiel corrected sharply. His glare was as firm as the Professor's whenever Bubbles mentioned that she had a date coming up. "And as you so vividly explained before, it's a huge one. So unless you plan getting everyone's way with you stumbling all over the place, I suggest you sit your a–tail down somewhere and relax."

"But–" Blossom persisted but Izekiel wasn't hearing it. He grabbed Blossom's shoulder and firmly pushed her down where she stood. He knelt in front of her and sighed.

"No buts, Blossom. You most likely over exerted your powers. Sit. Take a breather. And let us do all of the work." A small smirk worked its way across his lips. "Don't you worry. I can handle everything from here."

Blossom frowned. She didn't like how that sound. It's not that she doubted Izekiel as a leader. He was more than capable of running things in her place. He was strong, trustworthy, smart, tactical, reliable, charismatic...those were the reasons why she made him the number one Ground Team's captain. But there was another problem...

 _Boomer and Butch._

Those two were beacons of trouble. Hard headed, simple minded, impulsive, selfish, and morbidly destructive. They didn't listen to anyone but their eldest brother and leader, Brick, and that's only if he threatens or beats the orders into them, more so the ladder.

Blossom could put money on it that the two will just laugh in Izekiel's face if he told them to get lost. Sure Buttercup was there but she already failed miserably on restraining Butch. Boomer came all too late to retrieve his brother– _probably on purpose if Blossom had to guess_ –and now the sleaze ball was nowhere to be found once again.

It was only a matter of time before Butch finally gained full consciousness and goes berserk on her sisters and friends. Bubbles was still out of commission; shocked and unmoving. If it wasn't for all the interferences, Blossom would seriously be tracking Boomer down to beat him to a bloody pulp.

She would start by freezing his arms solid, down to his fingers, numbing them. Then slowly, she'll snap each appendage, down to each and every last digit. Only when the feeling came back to his body would the pain register in his mind. His screams of agony would be sweet bliss to Blossom. Maybe then he'll learn to keep his hands to himself.

"I–Izekiel, I really couldn't just dump the Jojo's on you like this." He blew her off with a light chuckle.

"You really think I'm scared of a couple of guys with daddy issues?" Blossom blinked twice at the jeer. The low blow made her jaw slightly drop. She couldn't fathom what the Rowdyruff's would do if they would've heard him right then.

"Izekiel…"

"I got this. Just hang tight and rest." He left her with no room to argue. He was more worried about her wellbeing than his own. Izekiel was adamant about her staying out of all the chaos with her being disoriented. She was a liability. There was no way she'll be able to think up a plan of action with the migraine she had. Blossom was to sit there and stay put. That's at least what he wants…

"I'm going to fill the rest of the guys in." His calloused hand gently reached out to stroke her cheek. "Butch is out cold so he shouldn't be a problem. If I run into his brother, I'll be sure to pass the message to him." He winked at her, as if that was supposed to ease her troubled mind. Blossom was still feeling conflicted about the whole thing. Deep down inside of her, she knew that _something_ was bound to go wrong.

She winced as she watched turn away from her. The comforting warmth of his hand was gone, leaving her with angst and the pain of her migraine. She watched him head towards her sister with a muddled frown, contemplating on whether or not to try pleading with him again. She sighed hopelessly.

It was pointless really. Once the boy made up his mind, there was no turning back. Especially when it came to her wellbeing. That was probably one of the only cons Izekiel had. He was persistent but at least not smothering. Blossom had many admirers growing up, but they were all so... _overbearing._ Izekiel was by far, the only boy that she could deal with.

And it did help that he was extremely good looking too.

" _ **Eh...I've seen better."**_

Blossom stilled. Her hair swished from either side as she carefully shook her head. She blinked rapidly to make some sense out of what she just heard. _That was strange...it sounded like someone just–_

The thought was left unfinished from the pounding that increased tenfold inside her head. It was a pain like no other, as if someone was to take nails and a hammer it repeatedly on either side of her head. Her hands went to her head in a flash, trying to hold in the pain. Every second felt like a bomb went off inside of her skull.

" _ **My, my, you're a hard one."**_ The tiny voice chuckled inside of her head. The voice set off a pain that made Blossom feel like her head was getting split open. Her mouth fell open, screaming silently as she doubled over within herself. Her body began to quiver all over from the searing pain. Drool escaped her parted lips. Her eyes were wide, brimming with tears that threatened to fall.

On her hands and knees, Blossom made a feeble attempt to reach out to Izekiel, to anyone really. Her dry lips met twice as she tried to form the words to ask for help; weakly gazing at Izekiel's retreating back and the rest of the girls still torturing Butch. She glanced around her only to find that Bubbles was still out cold and Cam and Lance were nowhere in sight. That there made a tear slip.

She limply reached out a hand. "H–help…" Blossom whimpered, hating herself for how weak she sounded. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know where the intrusive voice inside her head came from. And she didn't understand why all of this was happening to her at a time like this.

" _ **Oh, sweetheart. Others have found that talking just makes the whole process worse…"**_

Ringing began assault her ears and she felt like her entire head began to vibrate.

 _Could...it be HIM?_ HIM hasn't been seen or heard from in years. But the demon did have a knack for popping up out of thin air at the most random times.

The voice giggled.

Well it sure didn't sound like HIM. HIM's voice was feminine but not _that_ feminine. The voice in her head was definitely girl's but it wasn't Sedusa's nor was it Madame Fatal's.

" _ **Oh, Blossom."**_ The voice cooed, sending crippling vibrations throughout her head. The ringing grew deafening and Blossom found her consciousness slipping fast. Or what she believed it to be. She felt out of tune with her body as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The reverberating ringing inside her head traveled down through her limbs, vibrating through the nerves.

" _ **...Relax"**_

The fingers on her extended hand twitched one last time before going stiff. She lost all feeling in her legs. Whatever was happening to her, no Chemical X could stop. It felt like the powerful chemical went stagnant inside of her and Blossom's vision was fading.

" _Buttercup! Get off of him before you yank the damn thing off!"_ Blossom faintly heard Izekiel chastise. She opened her mouth to call out to him one last time but clamped shut when the ringing in her ears returned, louder than before.

" _Oh great...here comes captain save a hoe."_ Woo snorted back with a groan. Blossom weakly watched as Woo flipped Izekiel off and gritted her teeth.

"H–"

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ The voice boomed inside her head, making her jolt. The ringing had instantaneously vanished, and the tingling sensation was gone.

Blossom laid there, left with nothing but cold silence and her body as stiff as a board. Izekiel's back was the last thing she saw before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The ominous voice giggling was the final thing she heard before hearing faded.

" _ **Now the fun is really about to begin…"**_

–

"Izekiel, you're such a fucking killjoy." Woo groused. She hobbled to her feet and kicked a pile of sand on Butch's twisted legs. "We were just playing with him."

Izekiel gestured a hand to Buttercup, who was still perched on Butch's back with his arm twisted awkwardly behind his back. "How exactly is what she's doing, _playing_?"

Buttercup and Woo shared a look.

Cecilia giggled lightly beside them.

Izekiel glared at all three of the super teens. The super teens who were supposed to be responsible for protecting an entire city.

Butch's arm fell back limply to his side and Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Geez, lover boy. It's not like the asshole is dead." Izekiel pursed his lips as he watched as the green powerhouse rise to her feet, dusting the sand off her legs. "Besides, I was just fixing his arm for him."

Izekiel blanched at her audacity. "Then you dislocated it again."

"Then she fixed it again!" Cecilia chipperly chirped. He cut his eyes at her right after.

"Then she went on to dislocate it...again." Izekiel said roughly, looking more done than ever. He frowned deeply and Cecilia stuck her tongue out at him.

Woo folded her arms. "His arm looked awkward so she had to do it over." She retorted, with a smug look on her face.

Buttercup smirked and rested her weight on one leg and leaned in. "Yup!"

Izekiel squinted. "His arm was still awkward after the first five times you dislocated and _fixed_ his shoulder?" Buttercup's face sunk.

"You know Izekiel, I'm not really liking your tone."

"Deal with it." He replied grimly.

Straightening his posture and taking a deep breath, Izekiel face hardened. "Cecilia go get Cam and Lance, tell them that it's about time we take care of this thing." His eyes briefly darted to the huge lump of scales behind them before focusing back on the bewildered girl's before him. He didn't even bat an eye when he turned to walk away, yelling at them over his shoulder. "Buttercup and Woo, come with me so we can go _resurrect_ Bubbles."

The girls, looking more than taken aback, glared at the back of Izekiel's short red tresses.

Buttercup waved her hands in front of her and made her way to follow after him. " _Wait, wait, wait!_ Hold the hell up! Pause!" She exasperated. Izekiel rolled his eyes with a huff but turned around anyways. His face was stoic, preparing himself for the verbal battle between the middle Puff.

She cocked a single brow at him and pointed. "Who the hell died and made your uptight ass king?" The only person Buttercup ever took orders from was Blossom and even that was on pretty rare occasions.

Izekiel took a breath and exhaled through his nostrils. "Your sister. Blossom."

"Why the hell would she do that? What is she dying or something?" Woo butted in with her two cents.

Cecilia nodded with a quizzical brow. "Yeah. Why would she? As far as everyone knows, the girl has a serious superiority complex." An awkward silence enveloped them and Cecilia sucked her teeth. "What? You all know it's true. I'm just not too pussy to say it."

With that said, the hyperactive girl skipped off in search of the two missing boys. The remaining teens gazed after her with matching blank looks on their faces. They glanced between each other.

"Well...she's not wrong."

"Shut up, Woo." Buttercup chided before turning her glare back onto Izekiel. "So why exactly did my dear sister, Blossom leave–" She mugged him briefly, looking at him with the utmost disgust. She didn't have anything against the redhead, she just wasn't to keen on taking orders from just...anyone. " _you_ in charge?"

Izekiel fought the urge to roll his eyes. This was the shit he was talking about. "She doesn't feel good. She has a serious migraine so I convinced her to sit this one out."

Woo brows furrowed. "And she _listened?_ " Incredulous, her eyes pivoted to her best friend and back to Izekiel. She shook her head. "I don't fucking believe this shit."

"Where is she?" Buttercup inquired roughly, kicking up sand as she stomped past Izekiel. "I would like a word with her." If anyone was going to be in charge, it should be her. She was the second oldest and _the best_ battle strategist. How dare Blossom leave her future little concubine in charge over her! Migraine be damned!

Buttercup didn't get far though. Izekiel large arm caught the warrioress by her waist, stopping her in her tracks. When her feet left the ground, every nerve in Buttercup's body screamed to pummel her assaulter into the ground. She _almost_ forgot who he was for second and did just that.

"IZEKIEL, PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

Woo's brows raised slightly. It was always a spectacle to see someone as strong as the Powerpuff's, other than their counterparts of course. She watched with mirth as Buttercup thrashed about on Izekiel's shoulder.

"Buttercup, your sister doesn't feel good. You should be considerate and let her rest." Izekiel said calmly, as if there wasn't a seething Buttercup threatening his life on his shoulder.

"I WILL MAKE IT NOT EVEN PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO EVER DATE MY SISTER!"

"Didn't I just tell you that your sister has a migraine? Why are you screaming still?"

"FUCK YOU!" She growled, angrily beating at his back. "PUT ME DOWN OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE BUTCH!"

Buttercup twisted and bucked against Izekiel's solid hold but the boy didn't budge much to her displeasure. To him, Buttercup was nothing more than one of his wild younger siblings back at home in Kentucky. He had five younger brothers so restraining a screaming girl was nothing to him.

Taking his free hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Izekiel released a deep sigh. "Buttercup, I really don't think you're sister would be pleased to know that you're acting like this while she's not feeling well."

The irate girls only response back was a vivid incoherent babble of screams.

"Where is Blossom anyways?" Said Woo, peaking around the two of them. From her line of vision, she didn't see anything but sand.

His brows furrowed harshly on his forehead. "What do you mean?" He asked frantically and even Buttercup had stopped her screaming to look up. Woo was kind enough to casually point a claw behind them.

"Blossom, isn't there. I don't see her anywhere, actually." Her plain response only heightened his wary.

" _Shit._ " Izekiel abruptly dropped Buttercup on her ass and turned to see for himself. Sure enough, like Woo said, Blossom was nowhere to be found. " _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ "

On the ground, rubbing her sore bottom, Buttercup scowled up at the redhead. "Shit, is right!" She hissed, still sour about being dropped like a bag a potato's.

"I thought you said she wasn't feeling well?"

"She wasn't feeling well!" Izekiel exclaimed, whirling back around to face the feline. Spit flew from his mouth and Woo idly took a step back and watched as worry and concern set in deeper inside the boy.

With his hands interlocked behind his head, Izekiel's head swiveled from left to right, as if Blossom were to just magically pop up out of thin air. Woo wanted to be a good friend and soothe his mind by telling him everything was going to be okay. Maybe even rub his back a little. She really did.

Unfortunately, she couldn't be that friend for him right now.

"Woo, why the hell are you laughing?! Something terrible could've happened to her!" This only made her laugh harder.

"You're _soooo_ whipped!" She chortled between deep breaths. Her canines were on full display from the way she was hollering with laughter. Izekiel glowered at her for a moment before agitatedly sucking his teeth and stomping away. He searched fervently for Blossom, looking left and right. Woo trotted after him, cracking an imaginary whip at his back.

"So you assholes are just going to leave me!?" Buttercup yelled from behind them. She had been dropped and now forgotten.

" _Whsssp! Whsssp!"_

Izekiel growled lowly. He shot her a scathing look from over his shoulder. "I never knew being _concerned_ for a friend made them," He flexed his two fingers in the air. "whipped."

There was a wry glint in Woo's hazel eyes before lighting up with mirth.

" _He say she's just a friend! Oooh baby, youuuuuu–_ "

Izekiel's growl became noticeably louder. "Buttercup...please get your friend."

It was as if there wasn't mega fire breathing lizard behind them, one passed out Ruff and Puff, one missing Ruff on the loose, and their leader wasn't M.I.A.

" _got what I neeeeeed!"_

And Woo was singing.

 _Priorities. Who needs them?_ Izekiel was pretty much done and seconds away from strangling Woo with her own tail.

Buttercup sighed raggedly. Don't get her wrong, she was still pissed that her sister left Izekiel in charge instead of her. So what if they may have destroyed some of the city? That shouldn't be held against her. She has done way _worse_ reckless shit in the past and still managed to save the freaking day before bedtime! The whole thing was ludicrous!

And Woo's singing was beginning to grate on the last bit of nerves she had left. Buttercup reached for the long appendage sticking out of her friends backside and yanked–hard. There was a sharp yelp and cry for mercy, only seconds later.

"Thank you." Izekiel said gruffly, striding forward still in search for Blossom. Woo was left behind them, limping with her tail between her legs.

Buttercup responded with a sneer, ignoring Woo's colorful word choices directed at her. "Way to go, Lover boy. My sister leaves you in charge and you lose her." Izekiel groaned inwardly whilst she carried on with her rant behind him. "This makes the second time today, she pulled a fucking Houdini! Migraine my ass! I wonder what heroic act she's going to use as an excuse this time." Her voice took on a higher octave as she flailed her hands dramatically to cup her face. " _Oh my gosh, Buttercup, I suddenly had to go suck rattlesnake poison out of Ms. Bellum's ass cheek!"_

Although still hurt about her tail, Woo couldn't resist a good joke and laughed out loud.

Izekiel sucked in a deep breath. "Can we...just focus on getting your sister back to normal? Blossom probably went to go get something for her headache... _probably_." He was obviously still worried shitless.

"Oh _yeaaaah!_ " Buttercup sneered. "Go on and make excuses just like your future girlfriend! You both do it so _fucking_ perfectly apparently!"

Izekiel pursed his lips and counted to ten. He thought it best to just let the girl get everything out. She'll maybe be more sufferable after. "Maybe now that Blossom's gone," He gritted his teeth at image of a blonde boy crossing his mind. Yet another problem he'll have to deal with eventually. "The coward, Boomer will probably show up to collect his brother." He mused quietly to himself. It wasn't like Buttercup cared to have a civil conversation right now and Woo was still semi sulking about her tail–but it was worth a shot.

"What do you think, Woo?" He tossed over his shoulder. The feline looked at him curiously before glancing up to the sky, her ears twitching on her head. "You think baby Ruff is going to show up now?"

Woo snorted, peeved. "How about you see for yourself, _Romeo_?" _Does no one pay attention to their surroundings anymore?_

The sarcasm in her voice had both super teens whirling around in their shoes to gawk, stupidly at her. Face palming, Woo pointed up and their eyes followed. "Up, you idiots." She finished with a hiss between her teeth. " _I swear if it wasn't for me sometimes, we'll all be sitting in a casket somewhere…"_

Buttercup's face had immediately twisted into a livid snarl at what she caught sight of. "YOU!"

Floating idly several feet above them, with hands tucked deep in his pockets, Boomer stared back boredly at the three of them. " _Me._ " He tossed right back at her dully. That sure did the trick of setting the ticking time bomb, which was Buttercup off. In a flash of green she shot off the ground, kicking up heaps of sand with her and went soaring with the intent to tackle the blonde right out of the sky. Boomer made sure to be one step ahead of her though.

In a flash of his own, the boy teleported away, taking claim to Buttercup's previous spot on the ground.

"YOU FUCKING CHEAT!" Buttercup bellowed in the air, seething as she searched for him. Boomer smirked up at her clueless form and then directed his gaze to the boy in front of him. The smirk slowly fell as he sized up the redhead in front of him. To Boomer, there was nothing special about Izekiel. Sure, he could see why girls at school flocked to him. _He wasn't ugly_. Boomer would give him that. But...he was so far up Blossom's ass, he bet that the bastard could probably smell what she ate that day from a whiff of her shit.

 _Boomer didn't like him._ He was a Powerpuff's little _whore_ , specifically Blossom's and because of that, Izekiel disgusted him. The bastard couldn't even come out and confess to the bitch Blossom but had the nerve to call him a coward. _Yeah, he heard that._ The bastard was lucky he was was a changed man and didn't blow his fucking top off.

There was another reason why he doesn't like the guy. _Boomer didn't respect him._ He knew all about that power of his. The power to _borrow_ others abilities with a mere touch. A fucking copycat is what he was! There was nothing respectable about a man using other people's abilities to climb the fucking power ladder. He was just a mere thief. A fucking sponge.

Boomer couldn't even try to hide the clear disdain for the bastard from off of his face. "You," He pointed with a nod of his head. "Are _fucking_ hilarious." Izekiel just quirked a brow, not at all fazed by the animosity emanating out of Boomer. If he was feeling froggy, then by all means, Izekiel would let him leap. None of the Jojo brothers put fear in his heart, unlike most of his peers. He was confident in his skills as a fighter and knew he could take them if it ever came down to it. Especially the weakest of the three– _Boomer._

Woo watched closely from behind Boomer. The anticipation of a fight breaking out had her ears twitching in excitement and a grin plastered wide across her face. _She just loved a good fight_ and was dying to know who would come out victorious. If she had to place a bet though...her money would be on…

"Woo, why don't you go wake up Bubbles? Hmm?" Izekiel said– _ordered_ –while never taking his eyes off Boomer.

Woo narrowed her eyes. _Bitch, and miss this?_ She mused as she racked her brain for an excuse to use. "But–"

" _Now, Willamina._ That's an order." He stated sternly with baritone in his voice. He tersely glanced at the girl still hovering above them. "And Buttercup, you go with her."

" _Fuck that._ " Buttercup quickly spat, floating to the ground next to the two boys with a rumble. The anger coming from off her completely masked Boomer's and the boy found himself idly ducking away from the glowing green finger being pointed at him. He grimaced at it.

"I'm sorry, but can you _please_ not touch me?"

Buttercup's eyes glowed fiercely. "You publicly grope my sister and you expect me _not_ to touch you?" She glowered at him. "Asshole, I should kill you!"

Boomer shrugged, unfazed by her wrath. "It was a spur of the moment kinda thing."

Buttercup answered him with a crack of her knuckles and a threatening step forward. "How about I just kick your ass in the _spur of the moment_ then?" Boomer took two careful steps back before Buttercup was yanked back by the back of her shirt. Once again she thrown roughly over Izekiel's shoulder, kicking and screaming.

"IZEKIEL, I'M SOOO KICKING YOUR ASS LATER DURING TRAINING!"

A wicked smile curled onto Boomer's lips. "You and your sisters have been really handsy lately." With his head tilted ever so slightly, he said smoothly, "It must be that time of the month, huh?"

Buttercup's body suddenly went rigid and darkness shadowed her face. Ohh, if only she could see his face, she would've definitely blasted the smug look she knew he was wearing right off. Instead though, she had to settle for plan b.

"Woo. _Drop. Him._ "

Boomer had made one of the biggest mistakes and was soon about to pay the price for it. _Never turn your back on your enemy, dumb fuck._ Butch's callous words rang through his head like a church bell, growing louder with each punch and kick he delivered right after. He vividly remembered Butch being unrelenting with his assault when they were younger and still very much reckless.

The next thing he heard was the sound of his own voice crying out as steel toe boots unceremoniously greeted his balls. Then there was the excruciating pain from his head when Woo's heel connected with his temple in a sweet looking back roundhouse kick.

Boomer should've felt somewhat relieved. At least the sand broke his fall. Although...that didn't stop the pain shooting to his balls.

"Nice form as always, Woo!" Izekiel grinned, giving her an approving nod.

Woo still had her fists raised to her chest and her foot raised ready to stomp the life out of Boomer. She blinked twice. "Should I keep going?"

"YES!" Buttercup screamed fervently.

With his eyes shut tight, Boomer's body twitched as he cupped his throbbing manhood. "Both of you bitches are dead…" He managed to groan, rolling onto his side. _That makes two out of three Ruff's that most likely won't be having kids in the future._ This time though, Izekiel didn't seem to feel all too bad about it.

Casually stepping over him, Izekiel placed his free hand on top of Woo's shoulder. "That's enough, Woo. Let's not overdo it."

Buttercup scoffed from over Izekiel's back. "I say, _let's."_ Her eyes veered down and she smirked proudly at the pitiful curled up blonde on the ground. _Serves him right._ She thought and then spit at his feet. Boomer could only scowl. _Asshole._

"Here, Woo." Buttercup flinched as Izekiel's arms came around to grip her waist to set her down. "Why don't you take Buttercup and go wake up Bubbles?" _He was honestly amazed she was still out of it._

Buttercup and Woo collectively groaned. This would be the second time today they would have to bring Bubbles back to consciousness. And considering the way she passed out...waking her up wasn't going to be a breeze.

"Why the hell can't you do it?" Woo groaned. She really didn't feel like getting blasted thirty feet in the air from one of Bubbles delayed reactions. _They weren't pretty._ She turned to Buttercup with a grimace. "If she hits me then your dad and shitface–" Woo jutted a thumb down at Boomer. "right here is paying for my hospital bills."

Both Buttercup and Boomer snorted; simultaneously agreeing that that was positively _not happening._

"Bitch, don't just walk away! I'm dead serious!" Woo balked, glaring as Buttercup turned to leave, ignoring her. She stomped off after her screaming, leaving the Izekiel and Boomer together...alone. The blonde actually wished Woo was able to knock him out or that Izekiel allowed Buttercup to go apeshit on him.

"Well, Boomer...it looks like it's just me and you for now." A low growl emanated from Boomer's throat from the sound of Izekiel's obnoxiously sardonic tone. Sitting through Ice JJ Fish's yodeling would be a better punishment than this. The asshole's chucking was even more aggravating. Matter fact, him _breathing_ was enough to send him over the edge. "At least until Bubbles wakes up and rips you to pieces."

 _Awe shit._ Boomer forgot about that. He really didn't think that far with the whole, _I'm going grope Bubbles boobies and then run_ thing. _Still worth it..._

"People told me that you weren't that bright…" _This guy must_ love _the sound of his own voice._ Boomer thought, exasperated beyond end. At least he didn't have to look at his ugly mug.

It was Satan had heard him because the next thing he knew, Izekiel was then crouching down right in front of him. _Yeah. Touching Bubbles boobs was turning out to be one of his worst ideas ever–but totally worth it though._

Boomer slowly exhaled loudly through his nostrils and closed his eyes. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't invade my personal space here." Seriously though. If he looked up, he would be staring smack dab at the bastards nutsack.

"And I would have really _appreciated it_ if you and your fuck up ass brother didn't come and make shit worse for us." Izekiel spat. That once calm tone, replaced with a venomous one just itching to strike. The corner of Boomer's mouth twitched in amusement. _Really_. _The guy must not know who his big bro was if he thought that he was supposed to scare him._

"Well I for one, actually feel like we livened up the–" The words were abruptly knocked clean from Boomer's open mouth. A swift punch to the face had easily rendered him speechless, dazed, and left with a bitter taste of iron on his tongue. Boomer didn't even have a chance to retaliate before he was roughly lurched forward by the scruff of his shirt.

" _Shut the hell up._ " Izekiel snarled through his teeth. His knuckles grew white from how hard he clenched Boomer's collar, stretching the fabric around his fists. Him and Boomer were nose to nose, eye to eye. So close that Izekiel's heavy breathing tickled the nose hairs inside Boomer's nostrils.

Boomer gagged. "Dude...does Blossom know your breath smells like _this_?" It was like it was Rowdyruff nature to play situations like this off with humor. _Or_...Brick just beat Boomer and Butch upside their heads way too often and they were pretty much used to this.

Izekiel is going to go with the ladder.

Shaking Boomer with an unrelenting amount of force, Izekiel made sure that all of the shits and giggles were gone from Boomer's body. He was in no mood to deal with his shit. They were already set back as it was.

"Listen, here." Izekiel snarled, tightening his grip to the point his nails now dug into the nape of Boomer's throat–who didn't even once bat an eye to the pain. He opt to smile instead. "You're going to grab your shithead brother and the _both_ of you are going to go back to campus. _Understand_?"

The corners of Boomer's mouth twitched as if something was funny.

"Do you _understand_ me _,_ Jojo?" Izekiel repeated, eyes hard as a rock. Boomer released a deep drawled out sigh.

"I'm going to keep it sweet and simple with you since I see that you're new to this sorta thing." He breathed with a wry chuckle. His tongue briefly ran over the split Izekiel had made just moments before. Boomer grinned shrewdly as he whispered, "I don't know if you heard, pretty boy but Rowdyruff's don't answer to anybody–" Boomer's body began to emit a blinding blue light. Unbeknownst to Izekiel, with being partly blinded, he couldn't make out the wild sparks that started to dance around his captives body. There was a final spark and then came a searing pain that traveled up both Izekiel's arms and ending with him being violently blown back several feet.

"AND WE ESPECIALLY DON'T LISTEN TO COCKY ASS KISSERS LIKE YOU!"

* * *

Woo and Buttercup were busy swaddled up next to an unconscious Bubbles to notice the bomb waiting to go off not too far from them. Woo was wary. One wrong move and Bubbles was liable to wake up swinging. Compared to partner knelt beside her, she didn't have the satisfaction of being freaking _Bubbles_ proof.

"Well, whatcha waiting for?" Woo pressed, waving her hands animatedly at the blonde. "Wake her up."

Buttercup looked at her, and then back at her sister. She frowned as she did the math in her head. _Wake Bubbles up and risk taking the punch that was rightfully meant for Boomer?_ Or maybe, Bubbles would wake up disoriented and forget the reason why she passed out in the first place? Chances of that happening were slim to none though. Who could forget the memory of their arch nemesis groping them for all eyes to see?

She wouldn't.

"I say we leave her."

Woo shook her head. "Blossom's already out and we need all hands on deck to kill mutant Godzilla over there." She pointed out with a withering look on her face.

"I just really don't feel like possibly being kicked in the face." Buttercup groaned. "And then she's going to want to castrate Boomer, and although I wouldn't _mind_ that–but we really don't have the time."

Woo pursed her lips in thought. "I don't know about that, BC. I think we have a _little_ time to squeeze that in." The two girls donned similar grins as they laughed...and then there was a flash of light, followed by an explosion and then sand. A whole lot of sand.

"What the hell?!" Woo exclaimed. While just as shocked, Buttercup just grit her teeth and scowled at the sand cloud just feet away from them. She sucked her teeth. This was exactly why she thought it was a stupid idea to leave Izekiel in charge.

Her glower deepened as she stood to her feet. "And Blossom leaves him in charge." Buttercup muttered bitterly. She found it comical that her _brilliant_ eldersister–bless her heart–thought Izekiel would be able to handle a Rowdyruff Boy. Watching Izekiel hobble to his feet, licking his wounds, she knew she should've just handled the ruffian herself. But the boy was too damn proud– _and up my sister's ass_ –for his own good.

Buttercup grimaced. Now here he was, body half numb, and barely standing on his two feet. _Well at least he was standing._

" _I thought you had everything under control, Pretty Boy? What happened?"_

Buttercup rolled her eyes and shot Izekiel a scathing look. _Yes, Izekiel. What exactly did happen?_ She said to him telepathically. Izekiel just huffed through his nose and glared straight in front of him.

Boomer stood confidently, and fully recovered just a few feet away. The sparks around him diminished the moment he blasted Izekiel right on his ass.

"Wow, Izekiel." Woo sneered plainly. She sighed and idly danced a claw over Bubbles nose. "You literally had one job."

"So that's what that was all about?" Lance murmured, casually appearing out of Buttercup's shadow. He peeled the darkness off of him like a second skin stop shudder from racking her body. As many horror movies and shows the ravenette watched, she would never get passed Lance's creepy appearances.

Boomer didn't look all too well about the sight either. And one of his father's was a freaking demon. "Dude, that is so fucking creepy…" Lance only blinked in response.

Floating up behind Woo and Bubbles with Cam in tow, Cecilia tutted. "I leave for five minutes and Zekie gets put on his ass." She folded her arms and a look of feigned disappointment crossed her face. "What a shame."

Putting aside Lance's creepiness, Boomer chuckled. "Your buddy was confident too."

"Go fuck yourself." Izekiel groaned. He took turns rubbing carefully at each of his arms, trying to massage back the feeling in them to deck Boomer right in his smug face.

Buttercup snorted. "See, this is why you should've just let me hit'em when I had the chance."

"You missed though." Izekiel, Woo, and Boomer brazenly pointed out. Buttercup sent them each a look that could make Michael Myers crack a whine.

"Go fuck yourselves."

"So what the hell are we doing?" Cam interrupting their glaring match. He idly stepped around Cecilia and walked coolly across the sand, trailing the still monsters form. "I thought we were finally wrapping this shit up?" The _shit_ being the scaly creature behind him. He came to a halt and fixed each of them a look of pure irritation. "Oh, I'm sorry…or would you all like to continue measuring your dicks?"

Boomer snickered and looked away with a shrug. "I mean mine is pretty big…" Literally everyone released a groan.

Cam ran a hand over his face and sighed roughly. "You see?" He gritted. "We're wasting fucking time dealing with this crap. We could've been finished and back at campus by now if you guys weren't dicking around with this joke."

Boomer feigned hurt. "Well, I never…"

Cam rolled his eyes. "Can we focus on the _real_ problem here?" He held his arms up to his sides and raised his brows at his comrades. "Like now? It's fucking hot as balls out here and black people and heat don't mix well."

"Damn right!" Woo agreed, hopping to her feet with a grunt. "Unlike you guys, I'm warmer than the average human and more liable to die from heatstroke." She said in an unusual merrily tone as she plucked the sand out of her nails. Buttercup took a moment to gawk at her.

Lance sighed. "Cam is right. We should probably act now while we have the upper hand."

"And before Woo keels over and were all charged with animal neglect." Cecilia snickered. The malevolent glint in Woo's eyes did not go ignored.

It took a minute, but Buttercup and Izekiel finally were able to put aside the animosity they had for the blonde boy nearby. For Buttercup although, it took a bit longer. Her hands still yearned for the feeling of Boomer's throat in her hands, squeezing the life out of him. Izekiel being the more mature one was able to control his rage better. But the look in his eye said another thing. They'll have their time, just not now.

Izekiel rose to his full height, not even bothering dusting himself off. He shot an amused Boomer one last steely glare before turning to his comrades.

"Cecilia, wake Bubbles up." Said through tight lips and a look that told everyone that nothing was up for debate. Izekiel's face was stoic and set in contempt as he channeled his ire from Boomer to the creature in front of him. Cecilia didn't even crack her usual comical smile and with a face as straight as an arrow, she just did what she was told.

With a snap of her fingers there was ominous dark clouds covering the sky above them and a roar of thunder. The cloud flashed frequently with lights, as thunder began to erupt from within it.

Knowing what was about to happen, everyone but Buttercup and a apparently senile Boomer took a step back.

"Cecilia..." Buttercup said warily over the roaring of thunder. When Izekiel asked to wake her sister up, she was pretty sure you didn't have use an extreme defibrillator to do so. Superhuman be damned, the shock that Cecilia was gearing up to send down was bound to pack a punch and the middle Puff just hoped and prayed that Bubbles wouldn't be rendered completely useless today. Unlike her though, Boomer was in awe as he ogled the lightning charging up in the cloud.

"Wow," He whistled with a faraway look in his eyes. His own sparks of lightning began dance around him. "You guys have a mini fucking Storm on your hands!" That was the _second_ nicest thing he said to the team all day–the first being about Bubbles bust.

Cecilia sighed dreamily, pleased with the compliment that had been bestowed upon her, Buttercup's threats were left on deaf ears as the demented young girl continued quiver and moan.

" _Finally someone who understands…"_

It was then that the lightning had finally descended from the sky and came down to strike an unconscious Bubbles in her chest. The light temporarily blinded them all and the sand shifted beneath their feet. But as quick as it came, the bolt was gone, leaving them all starry eyed and hearts beating like crazy.

Cecilia was the only one who was _semi-normal,_ having being used to her impressive power. Her hands went around to cup her body, moaning aloud as sensitive tingles caressed her body. " _God_...that is _still_ such a rush."

Boomer knew all too well about the rush she was talking about. He felt it every time he used his own powers, he just had better control of them–and wasn't as deranged.

"A Storm with a Harley Quinn kick." Boomer snickered lightly as he examined the girl. "Butch...would love her." All Butch needed to do was dye his hair green; Cecilia already had the two toned hair. They could be the real life Joker and Harley Quinn.

"Fuck, Cecilia!" Lance exclaimed. He barked out curses while rubbing profusely at his eyes. The lanky boy huddled deeper into Buttercup's shadow, almost sinking into it.

Cecilia only offered him a meek smile. Her eyes, well they were still filled with that same lust from earlier. "Sorry, Lancelot." Her knees knocked as the pit in her stomach did somersaults. "I kind of went a little overboard." You could pick up just how _not sorry_ she was with the breathy way she spoke. "But at least Bubbles is awake now." She pointed out with a shaky hand and there in the middle of the blast, surrounded by charcoaled sand, laid Bubbles. She was still unmoving but the tell tale signs of pain on her face was better than nothing.

"She's still not moving." Buttercup griped icily.

"You try moving right after having one million volts of pure electricity struck through your body." Cecilia huffed, reluctantly coming down from her euphoria.

"There is literally an ocean right behind us." Lance bit out. His eyes still stung. "You mean to tell me none of you thought to just throw her in it?"

"That was already done in the last chapter." Woo interjected, indifferently. She idly dusted the stray sand from her suit while everyone openly gaped at her. _Leave it to Woo to just come crashing through the sixth wall._

"So now that she's awake, can we hurry up and kill scaly back there so I can get back to my room and finish binge watching Stranger Things."

"Oh my gosh! You know season two is about to come out right?" Cecilia chimed in as if she didn't just give Bubbles the shock of her life and almost have an orgasm from it.

Woo hopped up and down ecstatically. "Yes girl, I know! That's why I'm trying to finish season one!"

"How you all get anything done is beyond me." Boomer deadpanned incredulously. He watched the two girls squeal and gush with an apathetic stare.

"I wonder the same…" Lance murmured, just as baffled and annoyed. How he was still on this team was beyond him for Christ's sake. But that is a story for another day...

"Buttercup, is she okay?" Izekiel asked gruffly, kicking up sand as he stomped his way through everyone. He didn't even spare a glance in the ravenette's direction, just letting his question sit with them to ponder over the initial shock. She just needed to give him the word. The green light. That's all he needed.

This all struck a chord within Woo. Unsettling worry slithered its way up her spine. She watched with dread as the redheaded boy determinedly marched up to the slumbering beast behind them. She blinked twice and stepped forward with the intent of stopping him before ultimately taking a step back. Cecilia, being the closest to the feline, followed her stare and childish grin that seemed to be permanent, immediately fell from her face.

"Izekiel, I know you're not about to do what I think you're about to do…" Cecilia gravely called out to her friend. The girl took little to nothing seriously, but when it came to her friends doing stupid shit that could potentially end their lives, that is when she drew the line. Her parents would skin her tail if they found out she let a comrade go into battle alone. "Bubbles isn't even on her feet yet. Don't be careless!"

Cecilia's complaints went promptly ignored and Izekiel continued his march much to her dismay. "Is your sister okay, _Buttercup_?" He asked curtly once more. The veins in his arms bulged with power surging through them. _All he needed was the word._

The only sound coming from Buttercup was the sound of her teeth grinding mercilessly together as she held her sister in her arms. She glared down at the stirring blonde in her arms and hissed through her teeth. Yes, Bubbles was now awake but that didn't mean she was ready to fly head first into battle just yet. Buttercup was pretty positive that her sister could barely move her toes yet from the size Cecilia's lightning bolt that had hit her. For now, she was useless and as their only means of defense, that was pretty bad if a fucking three headed fire breathing lizard were to wake up and attack them.

"And you mean to tell me that Blossom left _him_ in charge?" Lance exasperated inside Buttercup's shadow. He shook his head. "He's going to get us all killed."

"IZEKIEL, GET YOUR DUMBASS OVER HERE!" Cam barked with fire lighting his palms. He didn't want to, but if Izekiel was to go through with waking the monster up then he would have no choice but to jump in and help out.

Buttercup angrily sucked in a breath and heaved forward. Either way she looked at it, Izekiel already had his mind made–whether if Bubbles was awake or not. She could see this. The boy was still brewing with anger from the whole ordeal with Boomer. So she couldn't fault him for needing a release. Hell–she would be doing the same if she was in his shoes.

 _Buuuuuut..._ she was the only one who was allowed to make irrational, impulsive decisions around here.

With a shift of her eyes, she called out to the only person who would be crazy enough to follow her through hell. "Woo, come grab Bubbles and take her to your bike and wait for her to wake up." This caused some eyebrows to raise. The feline being addressed gazed at her friend like she had grown two heads. Buttercup tutted and rolled her before barking out a sharp order. "Just do what I said! Shit is about to get hectic here and you and Bubbles need to be out of the way!"

Woo threw her head back in dread. "Aw, fuck me…"

Cecilia's brows shot to her hairline. Uncharacteristic worry spread throughout her body. "Wait, so we're actually going to fight that thing without Bubbles shields?"

"Yes, we are." Buttercup nodded with a hardened look on her face. "So get your asses ready because _Leader Boy_ over there is about to wake the beast." She jutted a thumb in the said boy's direction. Shifty eyes met Izekiel's broad back with a great wave of power radiating off of him. It was smothering almost.

With a darkness clouding his eyes, Lance growled under his breath and fully sunk into Buttercup's shadow, disappearing without a sound.

Cam grimaced. After adjusting the hearing aids in his ears, he squared his shoulders and stretched his palms out on either side of him. With a reverberating explosion, the teen was off the ground and soaring through the air. The three remaining girls watched silently with racing hearts Cam landed gracefully two steps behind the redhead.

A minute later, a deafening crack rang through the air and for a split second, it felt like the whole earth shook. A deep, belly guttural growling could be heard reverberating in the distance.

 _So it's awake...great._ Buttercup thought dejectedly. The scratchy snarling coming from the monster sounded as if it was coming from every direction. Gazing back, Buttercup's eyebrows raised slightly on her head. _Impressive_. She praised in her head.

No longer was the beast behind them. Instead, a deep crater now sat where it used to be, trailing several hundred feet where it now laid–looking pissed off to the highest degree. Once again, the sky was tainted with smoke and flames piping hot that it could melt the skin right off your bones. Through the smoke, three pairs of glowing ominous red eyes glared venomously back at them.

Unfazed and fueled with anger that could go toe to toe with the monstrosity, Izekiel coolly continued his trek across the beach. Eyes reached out his left hand behind him and with it, him and Cameron slapped hands. A second later, another pulse came flowing from out of the boy–this time with a fiery quirk to it. All three beasts heads howled simultaneously.

 _ **AROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

"Oh, he's MAD mad…" Boomer surmised with unhinged amusement filling those cerulean eyes of his. His smile was far too wide for his face and Buttercup just had quite enough of the blonde bastard. Her mouth opened on its own.

"Don't you have something you should be doing right now?" Cecilia cut in with an icy bite to her words. The sand beneath her feet froze instantaneously from the temperature dropping surrounding her but as cold as it was, the glare she gave Boomer could melt diamonds. "Collect your brother and _leave._ "

Boomer smirked tauntingly. "Or else what?"

The scowl on Cecilia face deepened. Her normally dazzling gray eyes dampered to a color of charred coal. "Unless you want to see what your brain looks like...I would." Not even bothering to stay and hear what snarky comment would leave Boomer's mouth next, Cecilia took off in a flash of lightning. Leaving him where he was, grinning lazily up at the battle ahead of them.

"Well she suddenly became no fun." He sneered.

Buttercup just shook her head; shaking the chill Cecilia left with her as well. You never got a pleasant feeling whenever that girl was pissed. If Cecilia was mad then everyone was going to feel her wrath–literally. "C'mon, Woo."

Buttercup carried her sister bridal style. The blonde's body was still numb and purplish from the lightning. The blue of her veins popped out of her arms like someone drew them there.

Stepping forward, Woo's stomach heaved at the sight of Bubbles. "Oh god...she looks like someone's science experiment gone wrong." _Well technically she was…_

"Just take both of your asses to your bike and wait until she's fully recovered." Buttercup huffed, helping her sister onto Woo's back. "And be gentle!"

"If you want, I don't mind helping." The blonde ruffian's eyes darken salaciously at a semi-conscious Bubbles. The now tattered shirt she had borrowed from Boomer left little to imagination and the ripped up leggings she wore only managed to turn on the pervasive boy even more. Hungry blue eyes fixated back on Buttercup. She grimaced in return. "Seriously...I can help."

"You touch my sister again and I'll make sure you're shitting out of a bag for the rest of your miserable life." Buttercup promised with her eyes glowing a threatening green. Boomer smiled innocently. With the threat going over his head, he couldn't give a shit about the two pairs of vicious scowls being directed at him.

"I'm gonna go…" Woo spoke up slowly while giving the blonde one last look over. She turned and met Buttercup's glowing eyes and the two exchanged a nod. "You be safe out there, BC." Hoisting Bubbles further up her back, Woo sprinted off without looking back.

Now with her sister and Woo out of the way, Buttercup focused her attention on the only thing that was holding her back. Pivoting on her feet, she tossed a glare behind her. Emerald eyes fell on what she deemed a 'lump of crap', laying stiffly on the beach. The sight brought a small smirk on her face, knowing she was one of the ones that knocked the brute out. But as pleased with herself she was...she still needed the asshole gone.

"Okay, I'm going to only say this once," She snapped roughly, bringing Boomer's attention to the ravenette. Folding her arms against her chest, the two of them exchanged seering glares. "Get your brother and leave. I want you two out of my sight in one minute flat."

" _One minute_?" Boomer repeated incredulously.

Buttercup nodded. "Yes, _one minute_ and not a second after." She barked out cruelly. "We've been going to the same schools almost all our lives. I know you know how to tell time to the very least."

Annoyed, Boomer rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. It was exhausting that everyone still thought of him as the idiot brother. For goodness sake, did no one respect the fact the he's been in a few AP classes for years now? "One minute," He drawled. With his hands in his pockets, Boomer sauntered up to Buttercup and took his sweet time passing around her. Leaning over her, he said close to her ear, "Let me just use these grueling _sixty seconds_ and get my brother and go."

Buttercup swung her arm a little too late; a failed attempt to bash the blonde on the side of his head. But Boomer had teleported away at the right second.

"Bastard!" She snarled, whipping around in search of him. She huffed indignantly when she saw that Boomer was once again gone. " _AGGHHH!_ " The noirette growled, stomping her foot angrily into the sand. She just wanted to hit him once. That's all. One time before the blue bastard returned back to campus.

 _ **AAARRRRRAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!**_

The shrill screech of the monster snapped Buttercup out of her tantrum. Her legs wobbled slightly from what sounded like a shockwave that shook the ground. Catching her footing, she glared up into the smokey distance and cursed under her breath. Beating Boomer to pulp will have to wait. Without another word, Buttercup shot off into the air, the intent of putting down the monster once and for all fresh on her mind.

She disappeared into the thick smoke to assist her friends in the fight, leaving nothing but a streak on neon green behind her and sparks of blue not too far from where she previously stood.

* * *

The moment when Buttercup's streak crossed the sky was the exact same time Boomer decided to reappear in his own signature flash of blue. He tutted irritably while rolling the stiffness out of his shoulders because believe it or not, teleporting did put a strain on the body. Before taking a step he shot a small smirk over his shoulder at Buttercup's fading streak. "Gotta be quicker than that." He chortled and then tossed his gaze to the other noirette that was sprawled beneath his feet.

He placed his hands back inside his shorts pockets and frowned– _deeply_.

Lifting his leg back, aiming for the boy's ribs, Boomer kicked Butch with just enough force that wouldn't send him skidding across the sand but still definitely enough to bruise. The green boy let out a small whine from the impact. "Yo, Butch? Do me a favor and get the hell up."

"Ermmm…" Butch stirred, twitching slightly.

Boomer sighed and kicked him harder this time. He was adamant about not lugging his brother back to school himself. "Butch," He growled, kicking him again. "I will break your ribs if you don't get the fuck up in ten seconds!"

Butch rolled over onto his side with a agitated pout on his lips.

"BUTCH!"

Butch groaned and snuggled deeper into the sand like it was a warm blanket. "Fuck, Boomer...five more minutes. Go get your dick wet or something…"

Boomer's eye began to twitch. In his head, he thanked the heavens that he wasn't roomed with his asshat of a brother. _I don't know how Brick does it._ He thought dully, glaring down at the sack of shit. His head tilted in thought. _No wonder why he always has bruises in the morning._

"Bro…" Boomer drawled, now with a bored expression . "I'm a second away from kicking you in the dick." And that was all it took for the dark haired boy to shoot right up. The whole thing startled Boomer. Butch sat up like a man possessed.

"Hey, Boom. What's up?" He said monotonously, blinking up stupidly at his younger brother.

"You," Boomer grumbled with a roll of his eyes and a snarl on his lips. "Now get your ass up so we can leave." Butch's head fell slightly to the side.

"Leave?" He bemused before his face twisted into a grimace and his hands cupped his groin. A second later he was mumbling something about his balls being sore. Boomer was at least kind enough not to roughly pull him up to his feet–too bad he grabbed the arm that Buttercup repeatedly dislocated and corrected. Butch howled and staggered on his feet trying to shove Boomer away from him.

"Fuck! Watch the arm!"

"Oh, shut up!" Boomer growled once they broke apart. But he wasn't done. Marching right back up to Butch, Boomer roughly jutted his finger into the middle of his forehead and got in his face with a scowl on his own. "Your arm would be fucking fine right now if your ass would've just went back to school!" He poked him again, angrily nudging Butch's head back a tad. "But _nooo_ , someone wanted to play hero for a day!"

Butch eyes glowed maliciously but instead of crushing his little brother jaw with his fist like he would like to…he chose let the blonde continue with his tirade. Simply, if he could put up with Brick's then this was nothing.

 _Poke._

"Do you know the shit I had to put up with after you just went off on your own?!"

 _Poke._

"I got suckered into taking Alice to go see those bitches fight that gigantic lizard thingy,"

Butch was pretty much bored at this point. _What a fucking wuss._ He mused dully before being nudged back once more.

 _Poke. Poke._

"Then here your ass comes, Mr. Captain Save A Hoe and makes shit even more complicated. You know Bubbles crashed into the building Alice and I were hiding in trying to save your ass right?"

Butch yawned. _Oh, so that explains everything._

 _Poke. Poke. Poke._

"The only good thing that came out of that is that at least I got to see her boobs,"

Butch's brows furrowed, bewildered that he was being reprimanded because Boomer got to see his counterpart's chest. He surmised that that was also the reason why the first thing Boomer did upon arriving was make a grab for the blondes chest. A proud smile painted his lips at the memory. _My fucking brother…_

Sadly, the smile was short lived. Boomer's angry pokes to his forehead had become heavy punches to his chest and the wind was knocked out of him. "Oof!"

"THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING FOR?!"

Butch being always the aggressor, was instantly right back in Boomer's face with the scruff of his brothers collar suffocating in his fist. His forest green eyes flared sinisterly at stormy cerulean ones. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR EVERYTHING!" Boomer shouted with a bite rivaling Butch's. His fists were clenched into glowing balls of blue at his sides, shaking angrily with sparks dancing around them. To say Boomer was pissed was understatement. His body shook unrelenting with pent up rage and nothing to release it on. Like Izekiel, Boomer was also still brewing on their encounter and although he was the one that got the upperhand in the end. He didn't much appreciate the smugness in the redheads face and tone–as if he was the one that took him down... _damn that cat to hell_ –and on top of that the bastard actually _hit him!_

Boomer hated to admit, but he was taken aback by the force of the punch. He wasn't expecting for Izekiel to be as strong as him. Boomer even tasted some blood in his mouth after the fact.

And that had **enraged** him. Almost to the point where he nearly snapped.

Out of all of the Jojo's, Boomer took pride in the fact that he handled his anger the best. He wasn't like Brick or Butch, that when angered, acted out like the demon they were revived by. Sure he had his moments, but that was only when the occasion called for it.

Izekiel had got off easy. If he only was too push a little further, than Boomer would've vaporized him until he was nothing but dust particles.

"You know that asshole actually put his hands on me!?" Spit flew from Boomer's mouth as he yelled. The two Jojo's were chest to chest. "Do you know how hard it was not char that little fucker until he was nothing– _Mmmph!_ "

"THAT LITTLE SHIT STAIN DID WHAT!?" Quite to the contrary, Butch was like any other older brother when it came to their siblings: _Touch them and you_ _ **die**_ _–especially arrogant sons of bitches that thought they ran the fucking place._ AKA: Izekiel.

Boomer speech was incomprehensible due to the large hand wrapped around his jaw like a vice. Butch pulled his brother close, looking almost as if he was going in for a kiss. "Quit squirming and hold still so I can see!" He growled, squeezing Boomer's jaw even harder. His eyes narrowed intensively on his little brother's face.

Sure enough, there on Boomer's left cheek, a small bruise ruined his blemish free face–and Butch felt his jaw clench.

"Mmmmmph!" Boomer cried from Butch's sudden increase of force. _Butch, what the hell!?_ He exclaimed telepathically. Butch was so busy looking for a bruise that he was unaware of the fact he was about to crush his own brother's jaw.

"That piece of shit really hit you…" Butch spoke through his clattering teeth, seething. His eyes shone with an intensity that would send people running like a bat out of hell. "Where the hell is the bastard now?!" With a growl he released Boomer's jaw with a small shove and glared heatedly in all directions. Too caught up in his anger, he didn't even question why the beach was now empty and why the sky was now a murky gray. Nonetheless though...the indignant boy finally caught on once hearing a familiar screech. His neck nearly broke from the spin it did.

 _ **ARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAR!**_

"IT WOKE UP!?" He belted, shock creasing his brows. He abruptly turned to Boomer who glared at him in return. "When the fuck did it wake up?!" He was sure from how hard Buttercup had hit the creature, it would be out for hours!

"Yeah, about that…" Boomer began boredly whilst massaging his sore jaw. He watched Buttercup and her friends battle the lizard mercilessly with indifference. "The _little shit stain_ was sorta upset after I laid him on his ass," He said with an undertone of cruel amusement. "He ended up impulsively knocking the thing awake since everyone else convinced him not to bother with me." _Because that would've been a very grave mistake._

Butch cranked a brow. "And Pinky allowed him?" He couldn't imagine the straight and narrow Blossom letting something so...reckless happen.

"Blossom's not here." Boomer stated plainly, never taking his eyes off the fight. Cecilia's lightning cracked in the distance, illuminating the sky. "Something about her not feeling well. My guess is she dipped to get some medicine or something." _Although it's been awhile now._ He mused. With their speed, it shouldn't take but a matter of minutes to go off and find some painkillers in a nearby store. The boardwalk had plenty of stores; one of them had to carry the crap.

But it was going on an hour now since the redhead disappeared and she was still M.I.A. Boomer came to the conclusion that either the girl passed out somewhere or ended up calling it a day and flew home. He highly doubted the ladder.

 _She looked fine to me when I ran into her...fine enough to want to murder him._ He remembered the Shit Stain talking about Blossom having a headache. _But could a headache really incapacitate a Chemical X meta-human?_ The stubborn girl used to fight him and his brothers with bruised and cracked ribs. A headache or migraine didn't seem plausible.

"So, Pinky's not here!?" Butch exclaimed, interrupting the blondes musing. His body shook with excitement. His erratic behavior was a telltale sign that the boy was about to do something stupid and violent. "This is perfect!" He had a new goal in mind: beat the living crap out of Izekiel for touching his brother–

 _ **AROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!**_

Cam was just swatted out of the air like a bug.

– _okay...maybe sneaking in a punch or two on scaly too._

"Don't even think about it." Boomer cut in sharply. When Butch turned in his direction, he was confronted by a scathing scowl.

Butch rolled his eyes and groaned. "And here I thought you were here to join in on all the fun." He pouted like a child, crossing his arms over his chest and kicking at the sand. "But you're just here to be a party pooper."

Boomer's eye twitched at his childishness. He was supposed to be the baby of the family. "No, dumbass. I'm here to save you from getting your ass killed." He marched right up to obsidian haired male and snatched him by the ear. Butch tried pulling away but Boomer was relentless. He pinched, pulled, and twisted Butch's ear and all could do was yelp and moan. _Payback from almost fracturing his jaw earlier._

"I bet you don't realize what kinda shit you're in for once Brick finds out that you're here!" Boomer roared in Butch's reddened ear.

"Like the same shit's not waiting for you when he hears about yours and Alice's _little adventure._ " Butch spat right back before roughly wrestling the blonde to the ground in a fit of curses. Boomer's back hit the sand with a grunt and he scowled as he was forced to look up at his brother's seething face. He swiftly blocked a punch with his forearm that Butch was planning on dishing out on his nose.

"Dude!" Boomer gritted, struggling under Butch's weight to pull himself up. "That doesn't even compare to the shit you pulled from then to now!" Butch managed to pin both Boomer's hands to ground and didn't think twice about headbutting him, the bridge of his nose taking the brunt of the impact.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Boomer howled out in pain with blood gushing from nose.

"Quit being a pussy! I ain't even hit you hard!" Butch barked out gruffly. Releasing Boomer's right wrist, he pointed a sole finger in the blonde's face causing him to momentarily go cross eyed. "Now listen up! I'm going to finish what I started and also kick the shit out of the bastard that put his hands on you,"

 _Isn't it ironic how he's going to beat up Izekiel for punching his little brother after he, himself bloodied his nose?_

Boomer blanched up at him, ignoring the finger in his face. "Butch, Brick is going to fucking murder– _mmm!_ " That finger that was in his face a second ago was now pressed forcefully to his lips, silencing him. Boomer's eye twitched rapidly. God only knows where Butch's hands had been prior to this.

"Shut the fuck up." Butch chided, glaring. He didn't remove his finger and Boomer couldn't help but recall all the times Butch "forgot" to wash his hands after leaving the restroom. His eye twitched even harder and Butch leaned down even closer.

"For the record, Boom." Butch's breathing was rough but steady. Green eyes locked onto blue ones with an uncharacteristic seriousness. "I'm pretty much screwed either way once hot head catches wind of this so…" He paused to allow a cheshire grin to spread wickedly across his face and that's when Boomer knew that they were most certainly _fucked_. "I might as well enjoy the hell out of myself before the time comes!"

Boomer smacked his hand away and wiped fiercely at his mouth before glaring up at the brute. "Butch, don't be a dumbass! It's best to leave now–"

"Nope!" Butch chirped and hopped to his feet. He had his sights on the monster and teenagers zipping around it. With a popping sound, he cracked the muscles in his neck and back as he stretched. Boomer, scrambling to his feet now, feared for the worse. His brother was most likely about to do the most reckless shit he had ever done in his life and he was right in the middle of it.

"Butch, I swear to fucking–"

Butch tsked. "Don't swear to God, Boomer. That's bad." He berated with a simple swish of his finger. Little did the blonde know, with his back to him, Butch's eyes were burning with zeal. _Let's see...it looks like Shit Stain and Butterbitch are dishing out most of the ass kicking on Dragon Tales–as expected. They still weren't making any progress though–as expected._

Butch spared a glance behind him. His brother's face was twisted in anger, spewing venom out his mouth trying to deter his motives. With a frown, Butch thought, _Boomer's still running his mouth–as expected._

The raven haired boy sighed. Without a second thought, he began to float off, ignoring Boomer's threats and complaints that bounced needlessly off the back of his head.

"BUTCH, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

Butch continued to float away, slightly gaining speed with each passing second. Craning his neck, he shot Boomer a unreadable look over his shoulder and then, before the blonde could begin to open his mouth again...Butch shot off at full speed into the sky.

Boomer blanched, his jaw falling open in pure outrage. He blinked the shock away and ran a hand through his hair. Gritting his teeth, he whispered, "Son of a bitch…" before floating up and quickly following the trail of his thick skulled brother. The closer he got to the monster, the further his heart sank into his stomach.

"Brick is going to skin us…"

* * *

Cat like ears twitched at the sound of the sound barrier breaking not too far from where to the two girls sat, perched on the boardwalk's floor. Woo's keen eyes trailed after the sounds direction and an immediate sigh escaped her lips.

Dark green and blue streaks painted the smoky sky and they were headed straight in the opposite direction where they were instructed to go.

Woo shook her head. "Well RIP to those dumbass." She snorted. _Either BC, Izekiel, or Cecilia is going to lay a smackdown on them._ She mused. Honestly, she could care less what ended up to be the boys fate. The only thing she was disappointed about was that she might not be able to witness it.

 _That is..._

The feline thoughts veered down to the girl resting her head on her lap.

 _...If a certain someone would hurry up and get the hell up!_

Bubbles, the said girl, has been trapped in stagnant for quite some time now. Her face was a mixture of frustration and pain from trying to gain back the feeling of her numb limbs. Sometimes she would writhe or quiver but for the most part, she was still as stiff as a board and Woo was left bored out of her mind.

The feline was never a good babysitter. There has been quite a few times in her early years where she threatened her younger cousins to stay in the house and be good while she went out to run the streets with her friends. Meanwhile, her auntie left her in charge so she could go out on a date with whatever flavor of the month she had.

Which led to Woo contemplating on whether to leave the blonde here to recover while she set off to help aid in the monster fight. That's when her mini angel and devil selves appeared on her shoulders.

" _No, Willamina. It wouldn't be right to leave Bubbles here while she's in pain like this."_ Earnestly said by the mini angel version of herself, bowed down on her left shoulder.

Woo blinked twice. The feline in her made her swipe her paw curiously at the tiny angel. Bewilderment stretched her eyes wide when she saw that her hand went straight through her angel self. Her attention was instantly snapped to her right, as another tiny voice came into play.

" _Screw that shit!"_ Her tiny devil self hissed maliciously. Her fuzzy cat ears and tail was replaced by horns and a scaly tail. Devil Woo cooed evilly in her ear as she caressed Woo's cheek. "Take your tight leather wrapped ass and go kick some mutant lizard ass…you know ya' wanna."

Woo purred softly. The thought did sound more appealing than sitting there doing nothing. But…

Hazel eyes fell onto Bubbles head in her lap.

" _Willamina_!" Angel Woo snapped, tugging at her earlobe. The wings on her back bristled. " _You are not going to leave your friend here by herself! You are better than that!"_

True.

" _Oh, fuck off Mary Poppins!"_ Devil Woo quipped, unamused and annoyed. With a flick of her finger, she gave Angel Woo the bird and then turned back Woo. _"Seriously, Becky with the good hair down there will be fine."_ Devil Woo groaned. " _She's a fucking superhero for hell's sake!"_

Angel Woo cringed at her usage of vulgar language. _"Watch your mouth!"_

Devil Woo and Woo both rolled their eyes at this. Woo frowned at the tiny goody two shoes.

"Aren't you supposed to be apart of my conscience or some shit?" Angel Woo happily nodded although slightly cringing away from the 's' word and craned a brow. "So you mean to tell me that there's some little saint inside me? Cause I've been cursing like a sailor since I could read."

" _What a buzzkill._ " Devil Woo monotonously sighed.

"I know right…somewhere inside me there's a mini Blossom." Woo added with a shiver.

" _Oh God. The pink eyed one?"_ Devil Woo cackled. _"That's just fucking horrible!"_ This time both Woo's laughed together and Angel Woo's eye began to twitch in annoyance.

" _Stop laughing."_ She hissed but the two just kept on laughing in spite of the way Angel Woo glared furiously at them. A growl reverberated through her small throat and left her mouth in booming bark. " _ENOUGH ALREADY!"_

Woo and mini Devil Woo froze in disbelief, neither one of them believing that a voice as deep and rough had come out of such a tiny person. They both were at a losse for words.

Angel Woo floated off of Woo's shoulder and in front of her, so both Woo's can get a good look at her tiny–very pissed off face.

" _Listen up dumb and dumbass–"_

Woo's head tilted slightly over to Devil Woo and whispered, "Did she just curse?" Devil Woo sputtered, shocked.

" _I–I believe so…"_

Woo nodded. "I wonder which one of us is dumb and the dumbass…"

" _You're definitely the dumbass."_

Woo glared down at her evil self. "Hey!"

" _SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!"_ Angel Woo belted, snapping their attention back to her. She pointed fiercely at Devil Woo. _"YOU! You're going to take your ass back inside this dumbass head and keep your lips zipped!"_

" _Told you you're the dumbass."_ Devil Woo snorted and Woo bristled.

" _Didn't I just tell you to shut your ass up?!"_

Devil Woo put her hands up in surrender. She rolled her eyes. _"Geez, take a chill pill."_

Angel Woo was relentless. " _LEAVE! NOW!"_ She pointed her tiny little finger at big Woo's head. _"Back inside Woo's conscience and I better not hear a peep out of you or I'll rip one of your horns off your head and impale you with it."_

Woo's jaw dropped at her viciousness.

Devil Woo groaned. _"Okay. Okay, I'm leaving. No need for you to get your whiskers in a bunch."_ And with that said, she was gone like she was never even there.

Woo hummed in amusement. "Well you definitely have my attitude that's for sure." She laughed trying to lighten the mood but Angel Woo wasn't having it and moved in closer so the two of them were eye to eye.

" _Shut up, dumbass."_

Woo cringed. Okay...ouch.

" _Now here's what you're going to do…"_ Angel Woo snatched up some of Woo's curly fro so they could be eye to eye. _"You're going to stay here, wait for Bubbles to fully recover, and then, instead of rushing in and getting yourself killed by that monster, you're going to go get the rest of the Ground Teams."_

Woo blinked slowly. It was seriously weird _actually_ seeing your conscience self tell you what to do. _Well at least I can see how pretty I actually look in person. Even if I am like the size of an iPhone._

Suddenly Woo snapped out of her reverie by some intense pulling of her hair. Angel Woo glare was fiery.

" _Do you understand, Willamina?!"_ She yelled and Woo blinked blearily. Angel Woo pulled even harder, earning a yelp out of the dazed feline. _"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? STAY WITH BUBBLES AND NO GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!"_

"I UNDERSTAND! DAMN, GET OFF MY FUCKING HAIR!" Woo screamed shrilly. Her scalp was on fire. Who would've known that your own conscience angel would attack you? It really do be your own moral sense sometimes! "OKAY DAMNIT! I'LL STAY WITH BUBBLES!"

And just like that, Angel Woo released her hair. Hissing angrily under her breath, Woo rubbed softly at her sore scalp while Angel Woo floated there, glaring at her with her arms folded.

" _Good. Now when nerves are completely healed, she's probably going to think your a psychopath for sitting here talking to yourself,"_

Woo's eyes went wide as saucers and her jaw promptly dropped. "WHAT!? You mean she could hear all this!?"

Angel Woo just rolled her eyes with a deep sigh. _"Correction, she could hear_ _ **you**_ _. Technically, I'm not even real–just a figment of your imagination."_

Woo began to hyperventilate. She blinked rapidly as she shook her head from side to side. "Oh God...what the hell did I smoke last night?"

Angel Woo rolled her eyes for the upteenth time before giving the distressed girl a stern look. _"Never mind that now. When Bubbles is up, try to put off telling her about what Boomer did. There's a chance she might not remember because of the shock and no one needs her going into some psychotic rage–even if the asshole deserves it."_

Woo simply nodded. She didn't want to seem even crazier than she already sounded for the past few minutes. Angel Woo seemed pleased with the answer and nodded as well.

" _Good. I'll be watching of course. Do not disappoint me Willamina or I'll make you recall all of the embarrassing moments that happened in your childhood,"_ Angel Woo's voice grew faint as she began to fade away. _"Even the ones that you pushed back to the deepest parts of your mind…"_

When Angel Woo had finally vanished, Woo shuddered feverishly. If that was supposed to be the _good_ side of her morals then God only knew how malicious her bad side was. Nonetheless...she was impressed with how ruthless she could be either way.

"Mmmm…Woomm…"

Woo gaze fell to her lap where a stirring Bubbles lay. The blondes eyebrows were scrunched together as if she was trying to force herself awake. Her fingers twitched slightly and Woo could even see that her legs were starting to shake.

Woo grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. "C'mon, Bubzy! That'a girl! You can do it!" She cheered as if seeing her child walk for the first time.

"Woommm…"

Woo's grin widened. Bubbles actually managed to say her name coherently–somewhat. "Go Bubbles Go!" She crooned, her upper body moving up and down. "You're almost there!"

Bubbles brows furrowed even deeper. What was mistaken for pain was really down right annoyance. "Woo...shhhut…mmm." Bubbles sadly didn't have the luxury of having her hearing shot or else she would be enjoying her recovery in pure bliss right now. Feeling was slowly starting to come back to her body and all she wanted was peace and quiet so she could focus on getting her limbs to move.

It didn't help that the feline had oddly spent most of the time talking to herself?...Bubbles wasn't going to ask. She didn't even want to know, honestly. She knew Woo had a few screws loose but she didn't know that the girl was plummeting off the edge of insanity.

Bubbles made a mental note to ask the Professor to examine her later. Maybe she had gotten a concussion sometime during the monster fight.

Speaking of the monster fight... _what the heck happened?_ The girl didn't know whether they killed the thing or if they were still fighting it.

And when the hell did she become paralyzed?

Why was Woo the only one with her?

Where the hell was her sisters and the rest of the squad leaders?

Whatever happened to her, it made her memory pretty sketchy. Only some events were to clear to her. Images of the monster, her getting smacked into a building and finding Alice– _ALICE!? What the hell–wait…Boomer?_

Boomer and her arguing.

Boomer seeing her exposed chest.

If she could feel her face, blood would definitely be rushing to her cheeks right now. _Stupid! Stupid! Pervert!_ Subconsciously though, her fists balled at her sides and Woo's shrill cry of victory rang in her ears again.

Bubbles ignored the girl to the best of her ability and focused back on her foggy memories. She hazily remembered her telling Boomer to come back for something in the midst of going off. _But for what?_

Two different shades of green appeared next, along with the three headed dragon monster. She could recall the feeling of how close the beasts flames came nipping at her skin and the sound of explosives resonating below her. _Neon green streak zips by._ Intense yelling. It was her sister's. _Buttercup._ More angry screaming. Blossom's going to kill us. _Dark green streak?_ Even more yelling. Nasty, nasty language. _Green shield._

A groan slowly erupted from Bubbles throat and like clockwork, Woo cheered again.

A dark green streak and green shield could only mean two things: Butch Jojo. _Why the hell is he here?_ At least that would explain why she told Boomer to come back. The only logical reason would be for him to collect his jerk of a brother. _Oh God._ Now she felt a headache coming along, as well as her hand limply swinging around to come to rub her temple.

Woo nearly leapt to her feet and this only added to her appending headache. Bubbles knew she was only being a supportive friend–she could still do without her talking to her like she was five year old–but right now, she just wanted her to be a good _silent_ pillow.

Settling back into Woo's lap, Bubbles backtracked deeper into her thoughts. More screaming and curses. _Fire._ Buttercup had just powered up. _Monster screeches._ Even more yelling. _Where is Blossom?_ Blue shield. Green shield. Glowing Buttercup. _**BAM!**_

Bubbles sprang up with her chest heaving and her breathing hard, causing Woo to jump as well as she had certainly scared the death out of her.

"Shit, Bubbles!" The feline cried, holding her own heaving chest. She glared at her. "You could've at least warned me!"

Bubbles, with her breathing uneven, just shook her head. The crash from when Buttercup collided into hers and Butch's shields was still ringing about in her head. The last thing she could remember was her shield shattering and Buttercup ramming into the monster, skidding it across the city.

"Oh crap…" She whispered, out of breath and shaken. Her eyes went wide with panic. Frantically looking around them, she took note of where they were currently at. _Boardwalk. Beach._ Her body swirled around with a quickness that wasn't common for someone who had just been paralyzed moments prior.

Bubbles gripped Woo's shoulders in her hands with a jolt. "Woo, why are we at the beach? Where's the monster? Where is Buttercup and Butch? Why can't I remember much? Where's the rest of the Ground Teams? Where's Blossom? Did she kill us? Are we already dead?" Is that why my memory is all foggy? That's why I couldn't move my body before? Please tell me that we're in heaven," She frowned suddenly and took a moment to scrutinize Woo closely. "Although if you're here with me...there's no way we're possibly in heaven."

Both of the said felines eyes twitched and narrowed. Offended, nonetheless.

Bubbles immediately broke into tears and theatrics as she slumped down to weep into Woo's shoulder. "Oh my God! I'm in hell! Blossom really did kill us! But why am I in hell?! Where's everyone else? Buttercup and Butch should _definitely_ be here! I swear I've been nothing but good since I was created! I'm made out of sugar for goodness sake!"

Woo sat there, stiffly, letting the girl's tears and snot soak into her Ground Team's suit. Her eye twitched fervently. Bubbles was really lucky she had a long talk with her conscience angel or she would've been right back knocked the hell–

"Wooooo! Where are we!?" The blonde wailed, lifting her head up. Snot and fresh tears dribbled out of her face and Woo was a second away from saying "fuck morals" and leaving her there just like that. Instead, Woo just sucked it up and spoke through a _very_ forced and strained smile.

"We're in Townsville, at the beach, on the boardwalk." Bubbles lips formed a small 'o' before poking out into a pout. Sniffling she wiped softly at puffy eyes and flushed nose and not her inner conscience or God himself could keep the look of disgust off Woo's face. She blanched and made a mental note to steer clear from the blonde's hands if she wanted to be germ free.

"Why are we here? What happened to the monster? Where's BC and Butch?" Bubbles sniffled softly, blinking up at Woo with those big baby blue eyes of hers.

Suddenly, Woo felt love and awe swell up in her chest because...damn...did the girl look like an adorable little cinnamon bun at the moment. She wanted to hug and squeeze the girl until her head popped off. _Fuck._

"Awe, Bubzy…you don't remember?" Woo cooed, patting the girl's head as if she was a newborn kitten. It didn't go over her head that Bubbles had mentioned Butch. That meant she at least remembered somethings.

Bubbles sadly shook her head. "I only remember a few things but other than that, my memory is a little fuzzy."

Woo looked her over in thought, trying to think of what was the best plan of action. "How about you tell me what you remember and I'll fill in the blanks." This got a nod out of the blonde. She was eager to know what she had missed out on or forgotten; so she wasted no time on telling and Woo answered all her questions and filled in all the blanks. When they were done, Bubbles was left even more confused than before.

"So, let me get this straight...I fainted after Buttercup basically flattened part of the city?" Bubbles blinked incredulously.

"Mhm." Somewhere along the explanation, Woo's interest became dulled.

"And the first way you all think of to get me to wake up was to have Cecelia _shock me?!_ "

"Yup." Woo nodded, cleaning the imaginary dirt out from under her claws. She purposely left out what Boomer had done that had really lead to Bubbles passing out. The last thing she needed was the girl going all _hardcore_ and committing homicide.

"And...you're telling me that Blossom just up and disappeared?" Bubbles inquired in disbelief, her head tilting more and more to the side as she processed all the newly information. "But Izekiel said she wasn't feeling well?"

"Yup."

Bubbles nodded her head in finality. "That doesn't sound like Blossom. She's way too stubborn. She wouldn't just fly off out of nowhere in a time like this…"

"I know. We all said the same thing. Really peculiar. Very odd." Woo rested back, using her arms to prop her up. She gazed boredly at the gray sky. Her ears twitched ever so often whenever a vibration rocked the ground. Judging by how small they were getting, she guessed the fight was getting pushed further away. She picked up on faint screaming and yelling and surmised that Butch and Boomer had finally crashed the party–again.

And judging by the way Bubbles eyes glowed profusely with worry, Woo could tell that she had picked up on the banter as well. Woo sighed tiresomely. The day was beginning to be a real drag–and the longer it lasted, the more a shower and sleep called to her.

"Boomer, didn't end up taking Butch home, did he?" Bubbles asked dreadfully, looking off into the distance. Streaks of green and blue circled the giant of a beast. Her eyes narrowed on the single cobalt one. _I am going to kill him._

Woo just closed her eyes. Her tail padded against the wooden deck lightly. "That's what it looks like." She answered plainly and Bubbles finally stood to rise on her wobbly two feet and stretched the stiff muscles in her body. It felt weird to finally have feeling back in her toes but she was grateful. Her body still ached from the shock but it was nothing that she couldn't just fly off. Bubbles vision panned back to the feline that was lazily sunbathing on the boardwalk and pouted.

"Woo, now is not the time to be relaxing," She pointed out with her hands on her hips. "The monster is still alive and the Ruff's are still here."

Woo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Sorry," She said unapologetically, idly rising to her feet. She raised her hands in surrender. "And I'm not _relaxing_ , I'm conserving energy." The cat-girl smirked playfully at a unamused Bubbles. "It's what us felines do if we want a successful hunt and right now, I have to hunt down the rest of the Ground Teams for backup."

Bubbles watched thoughtfully as Woo sashayed over to her shiny motorcycle. Her claws skimmed over the metal lovingly as she admired the bike for maybe the hundredth time that day. "Can't you just contact everyone over the communicator?" Bubbles asked impatiently.

"I could," Woo said, throwing her leather clad leg over the seat. She placed her thumb on the touchpad and the bike instantly roared to life.

" _Welcome back, beautiful Queen Woo. How can I assist you as of now?"_ The computerized woman's voice said to her and Woo purred, pleased. Strangely, Bubbles felt a pang of jealousy creep up on her. Did she necessarily want a motorcycle? No. But would it be nice if Princess made her a gadget of her own that compliments and worshipped the ground she walked on? _Absolutely._

"But, I also want to check if the fires in the city have been distinguished and to see if the Team's have all cleared out their sectors." Woo shot a glance at Bubbles from over her shoulder with a facetious smile. "Don't worry. You all should still be alive when I get back. There is more of you all now after all."

Bubbles brows creased in annoyance. Her tongue kissed the back of her teeth. "Please...don't remind me." She said even though halfheartedly looking forward to giving Boomer a piece of her mind when she saw him. When she told him to come back to _only_ come get his brother, she didn't mean– _get Butch and then continue to make her day a living hell._

The urge to bash the boy's skull in was strong...strangely enough, Bubbles felt like she was forgetting something else that her blonde counterpart had done that she should be royally pissed about but her memory was still very much fuzzy. _Damn..._

"Bubbles, you should go help the others now." Woo insisted, noticing the strained look on the girl's face. It couldn't mean anything good. The cat pursed her lips in wary. "Buttercup and everyone was worried about you and with Blossom still missing, they could really use some extra brain power." On queue, the monster had roared again in the far distance, distracting them both momentarily.

A deep sigh passed through Bubbles lips. She was already preparing herself for the headache that was to come. Maybe it was best for Blossom not to be here right now. Bubbles could only imagine how colorful everyone's words were getting at a time like this. She almost wanted to do a disappearing act herself.

Woo revved the engine again and smiled coyly at the blonde. Bubbles facial expression told it all. "You'll be okay, Bubbles. We fought along side Butch and it wasn't _completely_ disastrous."

"Look me in the eye and say that with a straight face." Bubbles deadpanned. She floated in the air with her shoulders slouched depressively at her sides. Woo didn't even chuckle.

"Okay, you're right...that shit was the epitome of disastrous." The thought alone reminded her that she was still pissed at Buttercup for listening to the dumbass.

Bubbles hummed her agreement, staring irritably at her close friend. The feline just rolled her eyes and turned her back on her. Before pulling off, she said one last thing to the ticked blonde.

"Oh, and Bubbles," she called to her, once aging turning and looking at her over her shoulder. "Try to ignore the boys as best as you can. Focus on the bigger picture here." Bubbles gazed at her with a quizzical eye. That was _oddly_ specific.

But before she could say anything, Woo had skirted off and away from the boardwalk. The last thing Bubbles heard from her was, _"I'll radio in if I find Blossom, TATAAA!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup and the rest of the squad leaders were still duking it out with the monster. Sure it was more of them now, but the beast was relentless. It was like the creature was more pissed than before. Most likely due to the fact that it had been knocked unconscious. The number of times that the noirette has almost been engulfed in its flames was doubling. Cecilia and Cam kept getting swatted like flies, barreling down to the ground with record breaking speeds. Luckily their suits broke most of their falls. Izekiel was busy trying to keep all of his limbs and not getting burnt to dust in the process.

And as for Lance...Lance was being...well Lance.

He was lounging on the beach without a care in the world–as if a huge monster battle wasn't being taken place right in front of him–Cecilia's shady cloud was replaced by a discarded umbrella the boy had found on the beach–it wasn't like he actually needed it. There wasn't a spot of sunlight in the sky with all the smoke the three headed monster was creating. Lance was just being Lance; an apathetic asshole.

He didn't even flinch when Cam crash landed into the earth a few feet away from him.

"LANCE!" Cam barked out viciously, wobbling to his feet out of the crater his not so graceful landing had created. Lance didn't have to glance at him to see the angry snarl on Cam's face. He released a deep sigh.

"Yes…" Lance answered with little to no enthusiasm at all. With the way he was sounding, Cam was surprised the guy didn't just pack up his shit and vanish into one of those creepy shadow portals of his. Lance groaned. "How can I help you?"

Cam spat out the taste of iron from his mouth and scowled as he stalked over to the nonchalant ass. When he was right in front of him, he snarled, "You can help by getting off your lazy ass and giving us a hand with kicking this deformed lizards ass!"

"And repeatedly get the wind knocked out of me every ten minutes?" Lance rolled on his side with a snort. Cam's eye twitched profusely. "I don't think so. As it is, you all aren't getting anywhere with the thing."

"Well maybe if _everyone_ helped out, we might actually put a dent in the son of a bitch." Cam growled, folding his arms against his chest. His eyes were burning with the longing of cracking his teammate over the head with his fist.

Lance snorted and looked back at Cam from over his shoulder with a sneer on his face. "That's the thing. _Everyone_ isn't here. Our best line of defense currently can't even wiggle her toes and the so called 'brains' of the group is MIA."

Points were made. _Good ones_.

Cam gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed into slits. "So the hell what!" He spat. His feet moved on their own, stomping over to snatch Lance up by his arm, knocking over his umbrella in the process. Frustrated, sore, and bloody, Cam got in Lance's face and snarled. "Quit making fucking excuses and get off your fucking high horse!" His glower deepened and he pointed behind him. "We're taking a fucking beating out there and the least you can do is try to hold the fucker still so we can land a clean blow!"

The two boys were locked in a glare off with Cam's hot enough to melt steel and Lance's scary enough to make the devil cower in fear. Neither one of them had noticed when Izekiel was smacked out of the air–not that they cared though.

Coincidentally, he didn't land too far from them. Shaking the pain off, he looked like he had seen better days but the for the most part, the redhead still had a lot of kick left in him. His bleary vision fell on the two figures to the right of him. Squinting, he focused on the two so he could see them clearer. Annoyance instantly creased his brows at what he was witnessing.

"HEY! ARE YOU TWO GOING TO KISS OR ARE YALL GOING TO ACTUALLY JOIN US ANYTIME SOON?!"

The jeer caused both boys to take a hasty step back from one another. Annoyance creased their brows as they turned to find Izekiel staring back at them, arms folded and with a look of impatience on his face. "Well?" He said, cocking his head to the side for emphasis.

Cam and Lance lips twisted. " _Shut the hell up._ " They collectively growled before Cam explosively shot off into the sky. Lance was expecting Izekiel to do the same but he could see that the redhead was dead set on seeing to it that he didn't go back to lounging back on the beach. He would've too, but Cecilia was starting to use her lightning attacks and just who could relax through all that racket?

Lance rolled his eyes. "Fuck, you don't have to stare at me ya know?" He grimaced as he sulked away to pick up his umbrella. "I'm going to help this time." He groused as chilling darkness emitted from his body. "Just don't expect me to move from this spot." He begrudgingly extended his left hand in front of him and out towards the monster. Izekiel just watched, bemused but intrigued.

 _ **ARRRROOAAAAAWWWWWWR!**_

"And don't expect me to be able to hold it for long."

Like a second skin, the shadow that laid under the beast's belly extended into dark tentacles around it. One by one, the tentacles wrapped around the monster's limps, incapacitating it's mobility. The tentacles dug into the monster's tough skin causing it to screech horribly.

"NICE, LANCELOT!" Cecilia cheered from her spot in the sky. Above her, thunder roared and lightning cracked through the ominous dark clouds. She preparing for another blow, one that was for sure going cause some damage now that the monster was immobilized. The monster howled, sensing its pending doom in the air.

 _ **ARRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Cecilia's maniacal grin lit up her entire face. Boomer was right about one thing; the girl was favoring Harley Quinn with each passing moment. The lightning in the background only made her wicked smirk ever more frightening.

"Okay guys~" She cackled like a madwoman, her grin stretching unbelievably wider on her face. Both her arms raised slowly above her head and lightning and thunder became even more violent. She giggled at Buttercup and Cam, the only ones still floating in the air with her. "You might want to make yourselves scarce..." Her giggling became even more deranged before finishing off with zealous purr. She wet her lips.

"This one's gonna be a _big_ one."

The superteens didn't need the awful shiver sent down each of their spines to tell them to get the hell out of dodge. No–the dark gigantic super cloud that flashed maliciously in the sky was more than enough to get the message across.

"When we get back to campus, I demand to have her fucking head examined!" A pissed Cam had yelled out, blasting explosions nonstop to race out of Cecilia's blast range. "There's no way she's mentally stable for this shit!"

Beside him, Buttercup would've rolled her eyes–if she didn't very much agree with the boy that is but right now she preferred to focus all her energy into not being turned into a human vegetable like her baby sister has. "MORE ESCAPING, LESS TALKING, CAMERON! SO MOVE YOUR ASS!" Cam tutted but didn't argue. They moved with a fire on their tails in Izekiel and Lance's direction.

Cecilia was still cackling her head off in the air, charging her strike as she watched as her friends landed to safety– _at least she was nice enough to do that._ Lance was still holding strong. Now holding both his arms out to hold the creature down as it thrashed and squirmed, he was struggling. Cecilia smirked. _Won't be for long._ The deranged girl mused sadistically to herself.

A calmness washed over her. Feeling like her blow had finally reached its peak, a longing sigh escaped through Cecilia's rosy lips. Her body tensed with pent up pleasure all over, begging to be released. A prickling sensation ran down from her fingertips, her spine and then down to the sensitive nub between her legs. She couldn't stop herself from biting her lip. Squeezing her thighs together, she closed her eyes and aired out a breathy moan.

God, did she love this part.

 _ **CCRRREEAAACK!**_

It was probably the biggest lightning bolt they all had ever seen. If you seen it, you would've probably thought that Zeus himself had struck the earth. The light had instantly shredded away the shadowy tentacles that had trapped the monster before. Cecilia could very faintly hear her friends complaints about the brightness of the light–Lance's especially. She sighed dreamily, putting them aside for the moment to bask in her afterglow. Her body still pulsed with pleasure. Her hands moved on their own, tracing the small curves of her body before moving up to cup her hee jaw. She panted slowly and took in a greedy breath.

Wetting her lips once more, she decided that she should at least take a look at her handy work. Surely, in her mind, she had killed the beast. There was no way the monster could still stand after a blow _that_ strong. Those scales it donned would've been nothing but ash now. _Oooh~_

The thought sent another tremor to her core and a hearty moan followed.

Cecilia fanned the heat emitting from her face. She was flushed down to her chest. Once her nerves were back to a normal state, she twisted in the air to peer down at her victory. She squinted through the dust and smoke, only able to make out the silhouette of the monster–

And some other smaller figure. Cecilia's brows furrowed and her nose wrinkled. She decided to take a closer look and floated down to inspect further. Naturally, she assumed it was Buttercup or Izekiel, double checking to make sure she had _actually_ killed the thing. Cecilia snorted. _Of course I killed it. What could possibly survive a lightning bolt that big?_

She giggled and even did a twirl as she flew to meet what she suspected to be her comrade. "So did I slay the dragon, or what?" She beamed, honing in on the figure. "I told you all it was going to be a…"

The semi-psychotic girl's jaunty face immediately took a drastic turn–for two reasons.

Number one: blinking downwards, behind a large sparking green wall of dense plasma, Cecilia could see that what was supposed to be a fried and marred demon lizard–was unscathed and still _alive_ one.

A violent twitch racked her body and her pupils began to dilate as she bristled.

Number two: floating in front of her–someone who she thought to be _long_ gone by now–was a glowing green _**hinderance.**_

Cecilia felt her whole body bristle with rage. _She thought. No–she_ _ **knew**_ _she told the other blonde one to take the two of their asses back to school._

Her teeth cracked from how hard she was grinding them. "You…"

Butch stood there, grinning like a fool who didn't have a worry in the world. He even waved at a seething Cecilia. "Hey– _whateveryournameis_ –I hope you don't mind me dropping in again." He said amicably, indifferent to blistering rage emitting from her. He smiled innocently. "Kinda sorry, not sorry about cutting your little _Shazam_ attack short, but me and the Geico gecko down there have unfinished business."

" _You…"_

Butch's head idly fell to the side. He blinked at her curiously. "Huh?" He raised a brow at her downcasted head and trembling hands. "If you have something to say, then just say it."

 _Oh, poor him._

Cecilia's body twitched one final time before her head shot up with a look of death on her face. To Butch, she reminded him of one of those yandere anime girls when they completely lost their shit.

...and that's when he knew he fucked up.

" **YOU** _ **BASTAAARD!**_ **"**

As soon as Cecilia charged, Butch moved back with a swiftness. Letting heat pool into his irises, it didn't take more than a second for two searing hot beams to come blazing out of his eyes. Both beams hit Cecilia at point blank range, striking her in the stomach and pushing her back. But like most psychopaths, that didn't deter her in the slightest. Merely brushing off the pain in her abdomen, she charged at him once again, screaming bloody murder. She collided straight into Butch's shield and without further ado, rammed her fist into it.

"YOU IDIOT!" Cecilia snarled, her fists cracking against the small green shield that Butch had put in between them. That was the only thing saving him from getting the lights knocked out of him. Butch watched boredly as the asinine girl uselessly beat into shield. At some point, she was bound to tire herself out, is what he thought. He had no real problem with her. Although...the girl did play hopscotch on his nut sack but you really can't blame a psychopath for being a psychopath.

Butch just hoped that her little tirade would be over soon, or he'll just may have give Cecilia the fight she's itching for. And what a pity would that be.

Butch found himself sulking slightly. He _really_ was hoping to save all his energy to knock the Sonic rings out of Izekiel and then have another go at the mutant lizard laying below him. If anyone was going to deliver the finishing blow, it was going to be him. _Period._

"Are you just about done yet?" Butch yawned, blinking slowly at Cecilia. He rolled his eyes at the fact that she was still boiling mad. Her knuckles were a bloody cut up mess but she was still punching relentlessly. If he didn't have plans, he might've found the sight inspirational.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!?" Cecilia screamed venomously, stopping to claw desperately at barrier in front of her. Her voice rose another octave while her face twisted into an even uglier rage. "I FUCKING HAD IT–FUCKING HAD _IT!_ YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"

Butch smirked with a tilt of his head. "Well that's just too bad then, isn't it?" He laughed wildly when she let out a frustrated scream.

"BUTCH JOJO, YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" And the said boy laughed even harder, not aware of the vivid blue light heading straight for him over Cecilia's screams.

 _ **BZZZT!**_

The shock from the anonymous blast was immediately numbing. His whole body went rigid as piercing electricity traveled throughout his body. Butch's shield fell apart before him and Cecilia used that split second to her advantage. This time when she threw her punches, she made sure they all connected into the brutes face and torso.

As he fell from the sky, paralyzed and smoking, Cecilia followed. Butch's body moved with her fists as she landed each punch with the expertise of an experienced boxer. His neck snapped back from side to side and back and forth in a sequence. When Butch's body finally hit the dirt, Cecilia was still going strong.

Boomer, who had appeared out of the smoke, just shook his head with a gruff sigh as his brother took a beating. Butch was probably going to murder him later for attacking him with his back turned but the dumbass did deserve it. Cecilia pounding his face in was just icing on the cake.

" _BOOMER!_ " He heard someone screech out his name like he had a hit out on his head. A groan rolled easily out of his mouth. That biting tone could only belong to one person. " _BOOMER!"_

Boomer's face fell. He almost wished he was in Butch's place instead. That is–until Cecilia's boot came down onto Butch's face with a crunch.

The blonde averted his eyes, lifting his head to only meet blazing emerald ones. _Buttercup, of course._ He gritted out in his head. _Just my luck._

"WHAT THE HELL!" Buttercup barked in his face, her spit flying and unconsciously, he moved back. That's when she reached out for his collar and reflexes made him quickly slap her arm away with his wrist. Buttercup growled and reached for him again and again but Boomer was adamant about her not touching him; swatting her hands away like they were flies. Like clockwork, the two were immersed in their game until Buttercup psyched him out and struck him hard against his head instead. Boomer didn't even get a chance to hiss before she was up close and personal, crumbling his shirt collar in her glowing fist.

Breathing heavy and livid on the inside, she scowled heatedly at the boy in her clutches. "Why. Are. You. Still. Here?"

Boomer's eyes narrowed with a glint of irritation. "Do you _think_ I still want to be here?" He asked her in a clipped tone before shoving her off of him. She barely travelled far but at least she wasn't stretching out his shirt anymore. After smoothing out his shirt, Boomer fixed a glare on the green Puff, who matched his tenfold.

He clicked his tongue and scoffed. "I was fully prepared on going back to school _but_ –" He nudged his head down in Butch's direction and rolled his eyes–amazingly, he was trying to wrestle Cecilia from off of him. "My asshat of a brother refused to leave. I guess you can say he has some _unfinished business_ here."

Buttercup face twisted in a look between irritation and confusion. _Unfinished business?_ She thought with a snort. Her nostrils flared. "That bastard doesn't have _any business_ being here at all!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "He shouldn't have been here to begin with! He fucked up everything and just probably took out our only chance on killing that fucking thing!"

Speaking of that fucking thing…

 _ **ARROOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

It was back on its feet.

 _ **WHAM!**_

 _ **FWOOOSHHH!**_

And smacking Cam and Izekiel around as if they rag dolls.

Buttercup couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut. Every bone in her body told her throttle the boy in front of her. He had _one_ job, but apparently, it was too hard for one superpowered boy to do.

"Get your brother and this time, _leave._ If I have to tell you again, I'll make sure your puking up your insides all week." Normally, Boomer would brush off the green puff's warnings without batting an eye. This time though, he could tell she meant business. Her eyes resembled those of a demon's.

Boomer swallowed stiffly. Having a change of scenery was looking really swell to him at the moment.

"Fine, but don't blame me if he still doesn't listen."

"For your safety, you better hope he does." The demon– _Buttercup_ , just floated there, glaring him down as he turned his back to her. He felt like a hole was being drilled into the back of his head where her blazing eyes peeled several layers of his skin back. For a moment, Boomer played around with the thought of just saying 'screw it' and going back to school by himself. It's not like he didn't _try_ bringing his idiot brother home. He warned him; even roughed him up a bit. Brick couldn't be too mad. Shit, he tried!

At this point, all Boomer wanted to do was go home. To hell with Butch. To hell with Buttercup, and to hell with Brick. Butch got himself in this mess anyways. He didn't see why he had to help clean the shit up. Besides...once Brick got word of this all, they were more than likely dead anyways.

"QUIT MOVING SO I CAN HIT YOU!"

"NO, YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

 _Sigh._ So much for them two getting along.

Floating above the two mess of swinging limbs, Boomer felt his patience wane. He regretted not knocking Butch out when he had the chance and was contemplating just going for it right then. Cecilia will most likely get hurt in the process but with irritation rising, he was feeling quite reckless at the moment. Reckless enough to fry the nerves hidden under the two teens flesh.

Faint sparks of electricity began to spiral around and down the blonde's arms. A grimace twisted his normally indifferent face and cobalt blue eyes glimmered with a cold disdain as he stared at his brother and Cecilia. He was going to deliver them the shock of their lives but then remembered that the psychotic girl might not survive it.

"BUTCH!" Boomer snarled and the said boy didn't even flinch–not that he could though. Butch was held at bay in a chokehold between Cecilia's legs. The whole scene just pissed Boomer off even more.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF EACHOTHER!" Boomer barked, sounding too much like his eldest brother. It was no hassle at all to pull the crazed ombré haired girl off his brother. Now the only thing he had to worry about was Butch not retaliating back. _Picture that._

It took all of Boomer's strength to hold his brute of a brother back. The air was knocked out of his lungs as Butch's larger torso knocked into him. The barbarian of a boy bucked wildly in Boomer's, throwing every insult and curses he could muster at Cecilia, who instead scowled at him as if he was the scum of the earth.

"BITCH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IT'S OVER!" Butch throaty growl spat at the girl.

Cecilia sneered. "Can't wait." Brushing off Butch's rage as if it was a chip on her shoulder. She set her glare on the other Jojo. The Jojo she clearly told to _leave_ or else there would be hell to pay. Her eyes hardened with animosity at the blonde and Boomer couldn't help but feel a small chill go down his spine. _Small. Very small._ He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"I take it you thought I was joking when I warned you earlier, Boomer." She spat his name out like he was the cause of the plague. Folding her arms, Cecilia sighed. "There's nothing I hate more than people who don't follow orders."

"WHO IN THE FUCK WOULD TAKE ORDERS FROM A PSYCO BITCH LIKE YOU?!" Butch angrily interjected, kicking up sand at the said girl. Cecilia didn't even dignify him with a glance. She decided that she wasted enough energy on the boy. The next time she acknowledged the asshole, it would be with her fist down his throat and exiting out his asshole.

"We were just leaving." Boomer finally spoke up, shaking off Cecilia's intense glare and tightening his hold on Butch. He glared, exasperated at the ombré haired girl. This whole scenario was starting to be repetitive. "So we're just going to have to schedule seeing what color my brains is another day." Cecilia's eye twitched.

"WHAT DID THIS BITCH SAY TO YOU, BOOMER!?" Butch barked, craning his neck to glower between his brother and her. "YOU WANT ME TO CRACK HER JAW FOR YOU BRO?!" The powerhouse snarled at Cecilia's, baring all his pearly canines and the corner of Boomer's mouth threatened to twitch. "YOU HEAR THAT YOU LITTLE CUNT! NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER BUT ME AND BRICK!"

Stormy gray eyes rolled at the seething ravenette.

"And Bubbles, and Izekiel, and Woo, and Buttercup, and oh! Don't forget Blossy too." Cecilia snorted while counting off the names with her fingers. She finished giggling, grinning deviously at the two while crossing her arms. Boomer stood there, respectfully humbled–and also very _pissed_.

Boomer had just about forgotten about the whole altercation with Izekiel. He had bigger things to worry about and here goes _this_ deranged bitch bringing it up again. He felt the heat pour into his eyes before they actually flared alive.

"You know, to think I actually liked you for a minute too." Boomer scoffed, his eyes narrowed into slits. He wanted to melt her face in with his eye beams. Cecilia chortled.

 _Fucking bitch._ The blonde bitterly thought and the girl smirked tauntingly as if she could read his mind. It made Boomer's blood boil. If he wasn't on a deadline, he would be wiping the smug smile off Cecilia's face. "This isn't over."

A deep frown replaced the smirk on Cecilia's lips. "Of course it isn't." Her gaze chilled over to the Ruff below them. "Your brother and I still have unfinished business."

Hearing her perfectly, Butch quickly growled right back at her. "YOU DAMN RIGHT WE DO, YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Cecilia scoffed as she floated away from the two ruffians. The battle taking place behind them, that was just a minute ago, background noise, quickly consumed their ears. The ombré haired girl almost forgot about her responsibility dealing with the two idiots. She mentally cursed herself.

 _That's what she gets for losing control_. Cecilia sighed, berating herself under her breath. Idly tousling her tresses with her hands, she glared tiredly at Boomer. "Get the hell out of here. I mean it this time, Jojo."

Butch was the one to wave her off. "Yeah, yeah, bitch. We heard you and your friends like a thousand times already." He sneered with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

" _Get out of here or else."_ Boomer picked up where his brother left off, mocking Cecilia much to her chagrin. She scowled at the two and opened her mouth to curse them silly but Boomer quickly cut her off.

"We're leaving. _Forreal this time._ So cool your jets." He even made a show of turning around, Butch still in his arms as he began to float away. He threw his free arm up, signaling that he was truly _leaving._ "See! You can go now." He called over his shoulder with an idle whisk of his free hand.

Cecilia watched skeptically as they slowly took their leave. She debated whether or not to stay until they completely vanished into the city but–

 _ **AWWWWWWROOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

" _Fucking Lance, I told you to hold the thing!"_

 _What the fuck does it look like I'm doing!?"_

" _CAN YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FOCUS!"_

Cecilia sighed for probably the upteenth time that day. From the sound of things, her friends were getting creamed and about to kill one another. _Nothing new there._

She had to prep her mental, for what she was about to put herself through. _Happy thoughts. Positive vibes._ Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Cecilia exhaled slowly and almost immediately, her muscles relaxed. Her head felt clear of all the negative emotions the Ruffs had left and instantaneously, the sickenly sweet grin she always sported was back like it never left.

It even grew a couple of inches once she noticed that the Jojo brothers were nowhere in sight.

Spinning around with a delightful hum. The deranged girl sang to the top of her lungs. " _DON'T WORRY GUYS! CECILIA THE GREAT IN ON HER WAAAAY!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, the certain blonde was quickly making her way to the scene. _Well..._ as best as she possibly could. Her motor skills were still a little touch and go from Cecilia's powerful blast and her mind was a boggling mess.

Woo made sure to explain everything thoroughly to her but Bubbles couldn't help but feel like something else had happened. Something _very, very_ important.

And Woo was hiding it from her.

Bubbles intuition was never wrong. So whatever it is, it had to be serious. She also had a nagging feeling that it had something to do with Rowdyruff's. She wouldn't be surprised if it did, honestly. She groaned through clenched teeth.

"Urreghhh." Just thinking about them made her brain pound relentlessly against her skull. Having to deal with Boomer again had her mentally crying out for a bottle of aspirin. That boy was the absolute _worst._

Dare she say it, but even Butch was more tolerable than him. Besides the fact that he basically caused part of the city to be flattened and was a total train wreck.

Speaking of the city...she was going to have _a lot_ of explaining to do when this whole thing was over. She almost wished she was still unconscious. The only part she liked about it was that at least she didn't have to have Blossom screaming her ears off.

Wherever she might be…

That's another thing Bubbles couldn't wrap her head around. _Where the hell was Blossom?_

Bubbles already tried multiple times, radioing her in but to no prevail. This was so unlike her responsible, _40 year old mindset,_ perfectionist, of a sister.

It's been almost three hours now since she's been gone and naturally, Bubbles started to fear for the worst.

Blonde brows creased on her forehead as deep worry lines set in on the middle of her head.

 _Oh my GOSH! What if Mojo kidnapped her!?_

 _Or worse…_

 _HIM!?_

Bubbles froze in midair. With pure unadulterated panic etched across her face, she began to think of all the worse case scenarios her brain could muster.

Although they haven't seen or heard from HIM in years, but the Devil always did show up when they least expected him.

It would be the perfect time to kidnap one of the girls with all the fires and citizens they had to help evacuate. But Woo had said Blossom had disappeared when they were all on the beach...and something about her head hurting her.

Surely if Mojo were to kidnap Blossom, he would make a whole show about it with one of his infamous monologues. _Count him out._

HIM was sneaky, so maybe he took off while they weren't paying attention.

 _But Blossom was still conscious! She would've yelled or screamed and fought back!_

 _He could've knocked her out…_

 _No. No. NO!_

 _Blossom is nearly as tough as Buttercup! She wouldn't go down without a fight! Headache or no headache._

 _But then where could she have gone!? She's not even picking up her freaking cell! Oh goodness! It just doesn't make any sense!_

While her mind was going 100mph, Bubbles failed to take notice of the two dots of blue and green lights that was headed straight for her. Before they could slam right into her, they made an abrupt stop.

Boomer and Butch stared dumbfounded at what they thought was Bubbles. Right now they weren't so sure. The normally bubbly blonde, looked like she belonged in a psych ward somewhere.

Floating upside down, hair astray, hands cupping her face whilst mumbling animatedly to herself is what Bubbles Utonium has succumbed to.

 _The fuck._ The Ruff's thought collectively, eyeing the girl as if she had three heads.

Butch's eyes squinted in disbelief as he took in the sight of Bubbles. He spared a glance at his younger sibling. "Bro, is the whole team filled with fucking nut jobs?"

Boomer just shook his head, dumbfounded but not surprised. "Maybe that lightning chick knocked some screws loose." He huffed at the furious glare Butch shot at him. Butch was still a little sour about the entire incident from before. Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Boomer aggressively rolled his eyes. "Right, right...we agreed not to mention her _ever_ again."

Softening his gaze back onto the other blonde in the air, Butch grunted his displeasure as he folded his arms across his broad chest. "So what do we do about…" He waved a hand up and down Bubbles figure. " _this._ "

Boomer cocked a brow. "You're asking me that like she's our responsibility." He rasped, glaring at Butch incredulously who in return just gave him a tedious once over.

" _Your_ counterpart."

"Fuck you!" Boomer growled. "What the hell does that got to do with anything!?" Butch snickered. Simply shrugging his shoulders, he shot the indignant blonde boy a smirk.

"I don't know. I just assumed that maybe you dealt with this sort of thing too since were supposed to have _some_ similarities with _them_."

Boomer's eyes flared furiously. His fists were yanked out of his pockets as his shoulders squared threateningly. "You're trying to say I'm fucking crazy?"

Again, Butch shrugged innocently.

Boomer floated over to loom over Butch's face. "I'm the crazy one but you're the one who used to twitch til your fucking eyes nearly popped out their sockets."

Butch's eyes flashed a violent green before taking hold of the scruff of Boomer's collar. He was planning to launch the little blonde fucker to the moon and then back. He never did like when anyone mentioned his twitching problem. It took years of therapy and Princess's money to find a way to deal with the problem. "MOTHER–"

" _Butch?_ "

Both boys necks nearly broke.

Whilst big sapphire eyes peered up innocently at the two of them.

 _Oh shit._

They all froze, staring at one another with collective blank looks on their faces. Neither one of them moved or said a thing for a whole minute. That is–until Bubbles finally broke the silence, her curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" She felt so silly asking that question but she wasn't expecting to run into the two Jojo's _away_ from the monster fight. Her plan was to somehow drag the two boys kicking and screaming back to campus so her and the teams could get this mess over with. So what a surprise it is to see them headed in the opposite direction.

Butch and Boomer blinked, their mouths slightly ajar.

Bubbles cocked a brow. _She has yet to notice that she was still upside down._ "Are you guys just going to keep looking at me like I'm crazy or are you going to say anything?"

"How about the second option?" Boomer quietly sneered earning a short glare from Butch.

"Heeeeyyy, Blondie…" Butch awkwardly said with the most concerning smile Bubbles had probably ever seen on a person. She was used to his maniacal smirks and twisted grins. But this was downright creepy.

Butch gruffly reluctantly released Boomer's shirt before throwing his large arm around the boy and giving him a manly pat on the back. "Me and Boom here were just leaving."

Boomer looked like he wanted to rip his arm off and beat him with it.

"Really?" Bubbles bemused, eyeing them both skeptically while still upside down. Her gaze shifted between the two and there was that nagging feeling again…

When her eyes landed on Boomer, her stomach felt like it had done a somersault. _Weird._ What was even suspicious was that Boomer looked like he was trying to avoid her gaze. _Hmm..._

Her eyes promptly narrowed as she floated upright to fully assess the two. Bubbles hands grasped her hips and she fixed them both a deep glare.

"So now you two want to go home, huh? After all the crap you pulled today? What gives all of a sudden?"

Butch pressed a hand over his heart and pouted. "I've finally seen the error of my ways."

Bubbles nose wrinkled at him. "Bullshit." She then rolled her eyes onto the blonde. "What? Izekiel kick your ass so bad he sent you running?" She was digging for a reaction and she was going to get one.

So bet your ass Boomer was scowling full force at her now. "Bitch you wish." Bubbles smirked proudly. _Hook. Line. And sinker._

"KIDS! KIDS! Now let's not fight!" Butch teased, floating between the two blondes with his arms outstretched in case they decided to go for each other's necks. "Let's be nice, we wouldn't want to reopen any _fresh_ wounds now." With that last statement, he made sure to fix Boomer a pointed look.

 _If this bitch figures out that_ you're _the reason she passed out in the first place, she's going to fucking rip your dick off and shove it up your ass._

A sardonic grin fell on Butch's lips.

 _Just so you know._

Boomer mimicked the smile as if to say–

 _I'll fucking kill you both._

 _Your funeral bro. Your funeral._

"Are the both of you going to keep staring passionately into each other's eyes or..."

Butch chuckled wryly, rolling his eyes at her. "Everyday, you're sounding more and more like Butterbitch, Blondie."

She ignored him. Looking past Butch, she stared bluntly at her counterpart. "So you're seriously taking him home this time because we don't need him here once Blossom eventually shows up." _If she even does._

Boomer threw his head back, groaning loud enough for the angels above to hear. "No, Bubbles. We're going to rob a fucking bank and hit up a strip club after."

"WE ARE!?" Butch sounded much to giddy for Bubbles liking.

Boomer blanched at him. "No." _Seriously, how did he get deemed the dumbest of his brother's._

"We're going back to school to wait for our pending deaths because _someone–"_ He glared heatedly at the ravenette in front of him. "wanted to play fucking hero today and fuck up a good portion of the city. Mr. Morebucks is going to fucking hang you when he see's the bill for the damages."

"Good. You guys deserve it for all the trouble you caused us." Bubbles admonished with her nose in the air. "I just feel bad for Princess. Imagine the hell her father is going to give her for you guys actions."

Butch's mood soured almost immediately. _Shit. Princess._ He completely forgot about her. She was probably livid, blowing up their phones and screaming her head off. A little drop of guilt and a dash of fear was slowly starting to creep it's way up his spine. Shaking off the unwanted feelings, he did what he knew best when it came to dealing with the two emotions: _Mask them with anger._

"Screw you! How about you just mind your fucking business, Blondie?"

"How about you just grow up!?" Bubbles quipped, matching his glare. The warning bells that Boomer set off went on the back burner. She'll deal with him later. Right now she had a bone to pick with the boy in front of her.

Electric blue and green balls of light flared around their fists. Bubbles and Butch glared daggers at once another, daring whoever to strike first.

Now Bubbles knew if they were to fight, then surely Butch would come out to be the victor but right now she didn't care. All of this shit was _his_ fault after all! And he had the nerve to play innocent? If Butch would've just stayed at the field and let her and her sisters do their freaking jobs, then all this crap wouldn't have happened!

Boomer wouldn't have put Alice's life in danger. _She was still pretty pissed at him for that._

Her outfit probably would've lived to see another day.

The city wouldn't be as fucked up!

She wouldn't have passed out!

Blossom wouldn't be missing! _Or kidnapped._

AND THAT STUPID FREAKING OVERGROWN MUTATED BARNEY WOULD BE DEAD ALREADY!

"This is all your fucking fault, Butch!" Bubbles barked at him with uncharacteristic ire. _Even Boomer looked taken aback by her usage of the big F bomb._

Materializing centimeters from Butch's face, her eyes glowed dangerously bright as she glared at him dead in the eyes. The blue energy balls that engulfed her fists were now scorching. "You should've been the one to _mind your fucking business!_ "

Sensing the incoming danger, Boomer felt it was best to intervene. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed his brother's shoulder to pull him back out of Bubbles reach. The second he did, he felt Butch twitch violently under his touch. _Ah shit. Here we go again._

Boomer really didn't have the time nor the energy to deal with an all out fight between the two. He already had to deal with Cecilia and that was exhausting enough in itself. A fight between a Powerpuff and Rowdyruff was going to cause a catastrophe.

"Bubbles, can you just lay the hell off? We already know that we're in deep–"

Bubbles glower was fear inducing. If Boomer was still a punk, he was positive he would've shit himself the moment her eyes pierced his.

"You shut the hell up because you're next after I deal with your jerkass of a brother!"

Boomer had to blink twice to make sure she was actually talking to him. _Well I'll be damned._ He didn't think Bubbles high ass voice could get that deep. Oh she was _serious,_ serious.

Time to get the hell out of dodge.

"Butch, c'mon. Let's just go. There's no point–" Butch flicked off Boomer's hand like it was a speck of lint on his sweater.

"Nah, Boom. I think Blondie here has an issue she needs to get off her chest." Butch's head cocked slightly to side, promptly releasing the loud crack in his neck. He sized Bubbles up with the intent of breaking some bones. "Ain't that right, Blondie?"

The sound of Bubbles cracking each one of her knuckles set Boomer into a frenzy. "You're right, I do."

"No you don't." Boomer vigorously shook his head for her. "Neither do you Butch. So let's cut the shit and–" like clockwork, their heads snapped on him.

"Stay _**the**_ _**hell**_ out of this, _**Boom**_ er!"

And that's when Boomer decided to hell with everything.

The blonde boy threw his hands up, animatedly dusted them off and threw the imaginary dust in the both of their faces.

"Fuck it!" Boomer exasperated. If they wanted to kill each other then so be it! They weren't going to be his problem anymore. _He_ wasn't even supposed to be here! All Boomer was trying to do was look out for his older brother but _nooo_. Butch wanted to be a fucking _jerkass_ and dig himself an even deeper grave.

 _Nope_. Boomer wasn't going to be apart of it anymore. His grave was going to be six feet deep just like everyone else's whilst Butch's was going to be tucked away in Hell. Shit, probably even lower than that once Brick was through with him.

Sparing one last glance, Boomer shook his head at the two of them. He felt no sympathy for the pair. Bubbles was going to get the shit kicked out of her and then Butch, once her sisters find out. Then once the girls were through with him, Brick was going roast him alive before ultimately breaking every bone in Boomer's body.

Pursing his lips, Boomer nodded his head and accepted his fate. _Might as well get it over with_. He thought grimly as he made a beeline towards campus.

He didn't make it that far though. Barely making it passed the boardwalk, Boomer made a very abrupt _stop_ and his stomach instantaneously dropped to his ass.

There were few people Boomer was honestly afraid of; with Brick being at the top of that list of course. Princess when she was pissed beyond repair, and then came the brutes Butch and Buttercup. But even with Brick being at the very top, there was _someone...else that_ he knew could rival the fear that his brother put in his heart if ever pushed to a certain point…

 _And she had pink eyes._

And she looked **beyond** pissed.

Poor Boomer didn't even get the chance to blink before the girl was inches away from his face in a matter of seconds. When he felt her cold breath touch his face, he felt his buttocks clench and his throat immediately went dry.

If Death was a real person, he felt like he was literally staring it in the face.

" _ **Where. Is. He?"**_

* * *

 _ **It's been a long time. I know and I'm sorry. Bad news is I can't say it won't happen again since school just started up but the good news is, I'm not done with this story and this chapter is freaking long as hell.**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, excuses. I'm trying though. I had a major case of writer's block. I would come back and work on this chapter whenever I got the urge to write but then my mind would just go "bleh" mid way in. I had a good chunk of this done in January but then stopped...came back...and then stopped again. But I finally finished it! At least now we can get to the good stuff.**_

 _ ****Spoiler alert: Major fight scene ahead!**_

 _ **Before I close out though, I do want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, liked and followed this story. I didn't expect it to be this popular. Although I did put a good amount of effort into it compared to my other stories. Seriously, I didn't expect each chapter to be so damn long! But like...I love long chapter fic's with a lot of details and crap. I'm just so happy from all of the support!**_

 _ **Seriously I love you guys! I want you all to keep leaving honest reviews and constructive criticism! It really helps me a lot.**_

 _ **Until next time babes! Xoxo!**_


End file.
